ALSA
by Krika Haruno
Summary: "Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que toda nossa vã filosofia" já dizia Shakespeare. Algumas histórias, não passam de uma boa ideia de um autor, contudo aquilo era real, muito real...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**Fic de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos**

**Resumo: **_A mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que toda nossa vã filosofia" já dizia Shakespeare. Algumas histórias, não passam de uma boa ideia de um autor. Era o que um grupo de fãs pensavam, contudo aquilo era real, muito real..._

**Observações: Há dois personagens de nomes semelhantes: Juliana e Juliane, e toda vez que aparecer "Jules" refere-se a última.  
Uma das personagens é surda, mas se comunica através de um aplicativo em seu tablet (será explicado depois com mais detalhe nos próximos capítulos), mas a título de entendimento a fala dela (tablet) sempre será em itálico.**

Era mais um dia de calor na capital mineira. O sol parecia um forno prestes a derreter tudo e a todos e não era diferente no saguão de espera do Aeroporto Internacional Tancredo Neves, popularmente chamado de Aeroporto de Confins. Sentado, numa das cadeiras, nada confortáveis, Fernando consultava o relógio. Era praxe, atrasos nos voos e aquela vez não seria exceção. Levantou, indo até um quiosque próximo, para comprar uma garrafa de água. Deu uma bola golada, voltando para o lugar onde estava anteriormente. Sua visão então foi tomada por alguém que caminhava apressada em direção a ele. A pessoa parou a pouco, levando a mão ao coração.

– Desculpe... - respirava ofegante. - esse transito...já viu os desvios! Duas horas para chegar aqui...imagine na Copa! - e falou por uns cinco minutos reclamando do trânsito, até cansar.

– Eu sei, mas elas ainda não chegaram. - disse pacientemente.

– Ninguém? - pegou o celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem.

– Não Cris.

– Xi... - disse mirando na tela do celular, vendo as horas. - pensei que daria tempo de leva-las para o hotel e depois pegar as meninas na Pampulha, a Julia, Juliana, Sheila, Isabel, Juliane, Ana Paula e a Marcela. - franziu o cenho. - oito pessoas no carro... mais as malas... vou ligar para o meu irmão.

– Helu, - Fernando começou a contar. - Suellen, Gabe, Rodrigo e a Mabel. A Ester só chega amanhã cedo. Eu dou um jeito. Pega as meninas.

– Então tá. Vou indo.

Saint Golds Ficwriters, esse era o nome dado ao grupo formado por meninas e meninos leitores e escritores que dedicavam parte do seu tempo para o universo criado por Masami Kurumada. Com gostos em comum e apesar da pouco de rixa, no bom sentido, pois os cavaleiros de ouro de Atena, carinhosamente chamados de "golds" eram disputados quase que a tapas nas fics, eram bem unidos. Por muitos anos a conversas resumiram-se pela internet, telefone, um ou outro se conheciam pessoalmente, mas há cerca de um ano, resolveram quebrar esse "distanciamento geográfico", estreitando ainda mais os laços. O primeiro encontro foi em Campinas, cidade da Julia e da Juliane e a segunda rodada estava sendo em Belo Horizonte.

Depois de horas de voo, principalmente de Ester, que viera de fora do país, o grupo estava completo. O almoço com a galera reunida seria num charmoso restaurante ao ar livre na Savassi, área nobre de BH.

– Da última vez ficamos debaixo daquela arvore. - disse Julia Franco, lembrando-se da sua última passagem pela capital mineira, meses antes. Ela era natural de Campinas, interior de São Paulo e contava com vinte e seis anos.

– Vamos sentar naquelas mesas. - Fernando Lucena apontou para quatro mesas a esquerda, embaixo de uma grande árvore. -tem espaço. – o jovem era mineiro da capital e estava com trinta e um anos.

O restaurante, continha dois ambientes, um fechado e o outro aberto, onde a decoração era por conta das várias árvores de porte médio. As mesas e o chão eram de madeiras, dando certo aspecto rústico ao local. Como Fernando tinha apontado, sentaram debaixo de uma árvore e rapidamente receberam o cardápio.

– Ate que enfim vou comer a comida mineira. – disse Rodrigo Ribeiro, olhando atentamente para o cardápio. Contava com vinte e três anos e era de Salvador.

– Então aproveita. – disse Cristiane Mariano, que assim como Fernando era de Belo Horizonte, estava com trinta anos.

– Ouvi falar muito bem também. - Ana Paula escolhia a entrada. Ela era natural de Belém e contava com vinte e sete anos.

Fizeram o pedido e cerca de dez minutos depois os pratos chegaram.

– A cara está boa. – disse Suellen Sotero, Olindense de vinte e nove anos.

– E o cheiro também. – completou Isabel Catanio, uma jovem de trinta anos, nascida em Jundiaí, mas paulista de coração.

– Antes um brinde. – Sheila Tamasauskas levantou o copo, os demais pegaram os seus. – a nós! – brindou, a São-bernadense ou batatense, de trinta anos.

– Ao nosso encontro! – exclamou a Gonçalense de vinte e quatro anos, Heluane Thereza.

– E a quem nos proporcionou essa amizade, – disse Marcela Augusto de vinte e três anos. – a nossa união... – sorriu a Salvadorense que mora atualmente em São Paulo.

Olharam uns para os outros sem entender até que Ester Sue socorreu o grupo.

– Por Atena! – era a voz do tablet de Ester, uma carioca, mas que desde que nasceu, há vinte e cinco anos morava nos Estados Unidos.

– Por Atena! – disseram quatorze vozes.

A refeição foi feita em clima de descontração, com muitas risadas e com debates sobre o assunto que os unia: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Lá pelas tantas...

– Acho que nosso encontro poderia alcançar novos patamares... - disse Gabrielle Vizcaino, uma jovem paulista de dezenove anos, mas que mora em Goiânia. – patamares internacionais. – olhava o cardápio de sorvete.

– Como assim?– indagou Ester.

– A velocidade que você lê nossos lábios e digita é impressionante. – a piauiense de Corrente a fitava impressionada. – a cada dia que passo me surpreendo mais com você. – Mabel Helena tinha trinta anos. - Aposto que deve usar telepatia. - sorriu.

Ester faz um coração com as mãos.

– Não é telepatia Su, é eficiência. – Marcela abraçou a amiga. - mas vamos ao assunto do encontro internacional.

– Estava tendo umas ideias... - Gabe deu um sorriso dúbio. - nosso encontro em... - fez suspense.

– Estou gostando da ideia. - disse Juliane Santoro de trinta e dois anos, nascida em São Paulo capital, mas mora em Campinas. – continue Gabe. – estava empolgada.

– Uma visitinha a Athenas. Conhecer o mito de perto.

– Todo mundo? - indagou Juliana Yoshie, paulistana de vinte e oito anos.

Todos olharam entre si surpresos.

– Sério mesmo? - indagou Rodrigo.

– Claro!

– Para quando? - indagou Cris.

– Daqui um ano. - sugeriu Sheila. - podemos ir planejando, pagando aos poucos, quem trabalha já dá uma olhada nas férias. Quem estuda, olha também.

– Vejamos... - Julia pegou o calendário do celular. - a última semana de julho com a primeira de agosto.

– Fechado! - disse Mabel. – as minhas aulas só vão voltar no final de Agosto.

– Eu também não tenho problema. – Isabel checava o celular. – posso parar o meu projeto de pesquisa.

– Quem concorda levanta o braços. - Fernando já estava com o dele levantado.

Quatorze braços foram erguidos.

– Santuário de Atena, aí vamos nós!

Disse Mabel provocando risos em todos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os ânimos estavam exaltados, afinal foram meses de planejamento e nada poderia dar errado. Muitas conversas por telefone, skype, internet e o momento chegara. Fizeram diversos orçamentos e ao final escolheram uma agência de São Paulo, o qual preço/beneficio, principalmente para os que moravam fora do estado paulista ficaria mais em conta. Encontrariam em São Paulo e de lá fariam conexão em Paris encontrando com Ester e depois seguiriam para Athenas.

Cerca de dezesseis horas depois, desembarcavam no Aeroporto Internacional Elefthérios Venizélos, em Athenas, sentido o verão grego a todo vapor!

– E eu achava Belo Horizonte quente! - exclamou Cris.

– Vá para o Nordeste que mudará rapidamente de opinião. - disse Suellen. - mas aqui está mais quente que Olinda.

– É o calor do Rio. - Helu se animou. - estou em casa.

– Com calor ou não estamos na Grécia. - disse Isabel pegando a mala na esteira, o que causou estranheza, a todos, por cauda da cor.

– Isa, você detesta néon. Que mala é essa? - indagou Sheila. - verde limão?

– Não tinha reparado que era essa cor... - murmurou Gabe. - também embarcamos a noite...

– Detesto néon mesmo. - Isa fechou a cara. - mas estava em cima da hora, não deu para olhar muito, além do mais foi barata. O dinheiro que gastaria com uma mala legal, gasto aqui.

– Isso é verdade. - Rodrigo pegava sua mala e a de Juliana.

– Obrigada. - sorriu.

– As ordens.

– Mal posso esperar para ir para o hotel, tomar um longo banho...

– Eu quero é conhecer a cidade.

– De preferência a Acrópole.

– E fazer compras.

– Primeiro vamos achar a van do hotel. - disse Fernando passando a frente. - depois podem fazer o que quiserem. Rodrigo fica de olho nelas, para não se perderem. - brincou.

– São bens capazes mesmo de irem a Acrópole procurar pelos golds. - o baiano gargalhou.

– Olha a palhaçada. - disse Cristiane.

– Não seria nada mal, se isso acontecesse... - Mabel puxou o cortejo.

No desembarque dos voos internacionais, um homem de meia idade trazia uma placa, com alguns sobrenomes dos viajantes. Depois dos primeiros cumprimentos, foram conduzidos a van que os aguardava na entrada do aeroporto. Assim que o motorista deu a partida, grudaram na janela, soltando muitos "ohhhh", "meu Deus" e claro, vários cliques. Ester era a que mais fotografava. Puderam ver alguns pontos turísticos que seriam devidamente vistos de perto nos próximos dias, pois naquele momento por conta do cansaço, mais a hora adiantada, desembarcaram as 16:00 horas, não seria mais possível. Cerca de meia hora depois a van parou em frente a um prédio de quatro andares.

– "Metrópolis Hotel" - Sheila fitou a entrada.

Foram conduzidos para a recepção que ficou apertada.

– Bom garotas. - Fernando fitou as meninas. - e garoto. Serão um quarto "família" , três triplos e um duplo, todos com varandas. Julia, Sheila e Isabel quarto 201. - passou a chave para Julia. - Ester, Marcela e Heluane no 202. - repetiu o movimento. - Cris, Suellen, Mabel e Gabe no 301, Paula, Jules e Juliana no 302. Rodrigo e eu no 401.

– Pensei que fosse dormir com as meninas...

– Menos Rodrigo. – Gabe deu um tapinha nas costas.

– Por que andares separados?

– Por causa da varanda Isa. – disse Fernando pegando a mala.

– Entendi...

Os dois elevadores fizeram várias viagens. Quarto 201...

Julia foi direto para a varanda, ficando maravilhada.

– Meninas olhem isso.

As duas correram, não contendo a surpresa.

– Podemos ver o Parthenon perfeitamente... - murmurou Isa.

E realmente ele era visto na íntegra. Todos os quartos com varandas voltadas para a rua tinham a visão de uma das faces do Parthenon.

– Minha melhor viagem. - disse Sheila.

**No quarto 202...**

Heluane correu para a varanda, mal contendo um grito de felicidade.

– O Parthenon! O Parthenon!

– Uau... – murmurou Marcela.

– É lindo. – soou Ester.

**Quarto 301...**

– Quarto legal... – murmurou Mabel colocando a mala num canto.

O quarto era grande. As paredes brancas e o piso marrom claro. A direita da porta de entrada, uma grande cama de casal, com uma ampla janela. De frente para cama, outra cama de casal, separada por um armário branco estreito e comprido. A esquerda uma porta de madeira clara e pouco mais para frente, uma mesinha e na parede um grande espelho.

– Vamos ver o banheiro... – Cris abriu a porta. – oh...bonito...

– Preocupada com o banheiro? – indagou Suellen.

– Sempre que viajo a primeira coisa que olho no hotel é o banheiro, é uma mania.

– Já viram a varanda? – Gabe chegou com o rosto na porta.

Uma porta de vidro ao fundo do quarto, separava-o da varanda que tinha um tamanho bom. Havia uma mesinha de tampa de vidro com quatro cadeiras. Podia-se ver a rua e uma bela vista da cidade, mas a atração principal era a vista para o Parthenon.

– Nem acredito que estou aqui... – murmurou Mabel.

– Eu não quero voltar para casa. – disse Cris.

**Quarto 302...**

Os quartos tinham a mesma decoração. A diferença era que os triplos possuíam uma cama de casal e outro de solteiro. Quando a porta era aberta a cama de casal ficava a esquerda e a de solteiro a direita. Ao lado da porta principal, a do banheiro e de frente a da varanda. Assim como os outros tinha uma pequena mesa e um armário branco.

Paula deixou a mala sobre a cama indo até a varanda. Jules foi atrás.

– Atena mora bem. – Jules brincou. – a vista lá de cima deve ser o máximo.

– Muito bonita mesmo. - disse Paula.

– Fiquei imaginando a noite. - Juliana apareceu na porta. - toda iluminada.

**Quarto 401...**

Rodrigo abriu a porta. O quarto era pequeno, a direita viu um armário branco, duas camas de solteiro uma ao lado da outra. Abaixo da janela uma mesa de madeira, a direita da mesa uma porta branca e a esquerda uma porta de vidro. Foram até a porta branca, o banheiro era grande e tinha até banheira.

– Vamos ver a varanda. – Fernando abriu a porta de vidro.

– Olá vizinho.

Fernando olhou para baixo vendo Julia.

– Olá vizinha.

– Pegamos os melhores quartos. – disse Mabel.

– Vai ser a viagem da minha vida. – disse Rodrigo.

– Estamos na Grécia! – comemorou Paula.

Pela proximidade das varandas, podiam se ver e comunicar-se relativamente bem, com quem estava em andares diferentes.

– Pessoas, vamos descansar um pouco e depois uma volta por aí?- sugeriu Marcela.

– Boa ideia. – Rodrigo espreguiçou. – vou aproveitar a banheira...

– BANHEIRA? – exclamaram doze vozes.

Ester cutucou Helu, pois não tinha visto os lábios do baiano.

– Banheira. – disse a fluminense.

Ester arregalou os olhos e rapidamente escreveu em seu tablet.

– Banheira?

– Uai... vocês não tem?

– NÃO!

– Não!

Fernando e Rodrigo trocarem olhares, tendo a mesma ideia, o sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

– Dez reais. – disse o baiano.

– Que reais... euros. Dez euros. Com seis dias de viagem vamos pagar todas as nossas despesas.

– Fechado. – Rodrigo estendeu a mão, Fernando retribuiu.

– Vão cobrar de nós? – indagou Julia indignada.

– Claro. – respondeu os dois.

– Até de mim? – Juliane havia repassado para Ester a conversa. – eu sou deficiente... – com esse álibi...

– Você é muito esperta senhorita Ester. – disse Fernando. – direitos iguais para todas. Dez euros ou nada.

Ester fez bico.

– Não tem medo da morte...- Gabe o olhou ferina. – vou chamar Atena para você!

– Para ver a Atena na banheira eu pago. – disse Rodrigo rindo. – sem problema algum.

– E se a Marin der as caras melhor ainda. – completou Fernando com um sorriso no rosto.

– Pervertidos! – exclamou Heluane.

– Vocês não são doidas pelos golds, nós somos pelas meninas. Pena que o quarto vai ser pequeno... – disse o mineiro pensativo.

Rodrigo o fitou balançando a cabeça.

– Como se um quarto pequeno fosse empecilho, com elas qualquer lugar...

– Já entendemos! – disse Mabel vendo o rumo da conversa. – poupe-nos dos detalhes.

– Vamos parar com a conversa de cunho duvidoso e vamos descansar, daqui a pouco escurece. – disse Isabel.

– O moço da recepção falou que aqui tem um terraço. – disse Cris.

– Podemos jantar por aqui. – sugeriu Juliana. – estou um pouco cansada.

– Eu também. – disse Marcela. – vamos só fazer o reconhecimento do local.

– Estamos próximos da praça Syntagma, parece que tem um local que distribuiu guias turísticos. – disse Ester.

– Fica longe? – indagou Suellen.

Heluane transmitiu a pergunta para a carioca.

– Dois quarteirões.

– Fechado!

**Quarto 201...**

Isa foi até a mala verde néon, procurar por uma roupa.

– Quando chegar em casa vou jogar essa mala fora.

– Ela é tão bonita. – disse Sheila sorrindo.

– Ela é horrorosa isso sim. – caminhava rumo ao banheiro.

– Até estranhei quando a vi. - Julia mexia no celular. - você não gosta desse tipo de cor.

– A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. - sorriu entrando no recinto.

– Enquanto ela toma banho. - Sheila foi até a mala. - vou pendurar algumas blusas.

– Também vou, antes que amarrotem ainda mais.

– Bem que poderiam ter um armário maior. - fitou o móvel. - não é suficiente para três pessoas.

– Não existe perfeição. O hotel tinha que ter um defeito.

– Verdade.

**Quarto 202...**

– Eu vou tomar banho. – Heluane pegou sua toalha indo para o banheiro.

– Posso ver as fotos que você tirou? – Marcela sentou perto de Ester.

A carioca passou o tablet para ela.

– Você é uma boa fotógrafa.

Ester respondeu tocando a testa com a palma da mão aberta, como num aceno.

Seu tablet possuía um dispositivo que permitia transformar algo escrito em fala, o que facilitava e muito a interação com outras pessoas. Depois que ela entrou para o grupo, surgiu o interesse por parte dos membros em aprender ao menos o básico na linguagem dos sinais, como "obrigado", "por favor", "com licença", "de nada", "desculpa", outras palavras simples e claro, alguns gestos que indicava quando estavam falando de algum cavaleiro de ouro. Para o Mu, o símbolo era tocar a testa. Touro, cruzar os braços. Gêmeos tampava o rosto representando Saga e para Kanon desenhava um triangulo. Câncer, erguia o braço direito, apontando para o céu. Leão, fechava o punho. Virgem, juntava as mãos como se fosse rezar. Libra fingia tirar a camisa. Escorpião, apontava o indicador. Sagitário, fingia carregar um bebê. Capricórnio, erguia o braço e cortava o ar. Aquário, erguia os dois braços. Peixes, passava a mão na horizontal pela boca e para Shion simulava colocar algo na cabeça. E assim a comunicação fluía, mesmo sem o uso do aparelho.

– Amanha vamos tirar muitas fotos. – Marcela entregou lhe o tablet.

– Vou ser a fotógrafa oficial.

**Quarto 301...**

– Athenas... – Gabe deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama.

– Pronto. Atualizado. – Cris colocou o celular sobre a mesa. – Cristiane Marianno com quinze pessoas em Athenas.

– Nunca imaginei que fosse fazer uma viagem assim. – disse Mabel.

– Nem eu. – Suellen dirigia para o banheiro.

– E tudo graças a mim. – disse Gabe. – esse poço de inteligência.

– Está certo Gabe. – Cris sentou ao lado dela. – sua ideia foi genial.

– Para ser perfeito, só basta esbarrar com os dourados por aí. – Su gritou do banheiro.

– Amém! – responderam as três.

– Vou procurar o endereço da embaixada. – a mineira pegou o celular.

– Para que?

– Precaução Mabel. Já foi ótimo não precisar de visto, mas é melhor prevenir.

**Quarto 302...**

– Mas olha só aqueles dois. – Paula sentou na cama. – repletos de segundas intenções.

– Segundas... terceiras... – Jules puxou a cadeira.

– Importam-se se eu for tomar banho primeiro? – indagou Juliana.

– Claro que não Ju. Pode ir tranquila.

– Obrigada. – foi para o banheiro.

– Será que aqui tem tomada? – Jules levantou procurando por uma.

– Perto da mesa. – apontou Paula.

Juliana abriu a porta, pois esquecera de pegar uma coisa, parou ao ver Jules perto da tomada.

– Não vai colocar direto vai?

– Vou... - disse sem entender.

– A voltagem aqui é diferente. – disse. – é 220V. Pode queimar.

– E agora?

– Olha no carregador se fala se aceita voltagem diferente.

– Onde?

Ela aproximou pegando o objeto.

– Só é 127V. Eu trouxe um adaptador. – foi até a mala e pegou. – será mais seguro.

– Pessoa prevenida é outra coisa. – brincou Paula. – nem tinha pensado nisso.

– Nem eu. – disse Jules ligando o aparelho. - Obrigada.

– As ordens.

**Quarto 401...**

– Vou estrear a banheira. – Fernando jogou a toalha nos ombros.

– Podíamos cobrar cinco euros. – Rodrigo deitou. – já é uma graninha boa.

– Vou mandar instalar uma catraca. – riu.

O baiano levantou indo para a varanda. Puxou uma cadeira e ficou admirando a vista.

– Isso que é vida...

**O.o.O.o.O**

O sol já estava baixo quando o grupo reuniu-se na porta do hotel. Dariam uma volta pelo quarteirão e depois jantariam no hotel mesmo.

– Vamos na tal praça, pegamos o guia e de quebra vemos o que tem ao redor. – sugeriu Juliane que trajava um all star preto, calça jeans comum e uma camiseta preta com a estampa do Within Templation, uma de suas bandas favoritas.

– Fica só dois quarteirões daqui. – Ester estava semelhante a Juliane contudo usava uma blusa branca sem estampa. – é perto.

– Está certo. – Helu usava uma rasteirinha. Short branco de tecido e uma blusa azul marinho.

O grupo partiu em direção a praça e com tantas coisas bonitas para se ver, claro que o trajeto que normalmente levaria dez minutos, levou muito mais tempo. Além de prédios, monumentos, havia centenas de lojas desde roupas até decoração e mulheres quando veem certas lojas...

– Se fazer compra com minha mãe já demora muito, imagine com esse tanto de mulher. – Rodrigo encostou numa parede. – não vamos chegar à praça nunca... – usava tênis, calça jeans e camiseta preta.

– Mulheres... – igualmente entediado Fernando apoiou-se num poste. – e pior que as lojas fecham tarde. – o mineiro trajava uma camiseta azul claro, jeans e tênis.

E dito e feito, levaram mais de uma hora para chegar a praça.

– Dois quarteirões que equivalem a cinco. – Isabel sentou num banco. – mas que valeu a pena. – depositou a garrafinha de água na pequena bolsa que combinava com o vestido soltinho a altura dos joelhos, de alças de renda e cor clara. – olha essa praça.

– É muito linda mesma. – Julia tirava fotos pelo celular. – olha só a arquitetura. – usava rasteirinhas, short de sarja e uma blusa verde claro.

– É harmônica a mistura do antigo com o novo. – Juliana olhava um prédio moderno ao lado de um clássico.

– Essa cidade é perfeita. – disse Marcela

– Em todos os aspectos. – depois de tirar fotos, Juliana guardou o celular no bolso de seu short jeans escuro, completado por uma blusa branca e rasteirinhas.

– Imagine os outros locais. – Mah, para os íntimos, levou a mão a testa para limpar o suor. – que caralho, o que essa cidade tem de bonita tem de quente! Vim de vestido para ver se refrescava... estou com mais calor. – ela usava um vestido de alças trançado, branco e pouco acima dos joelhos. No pé uma sandália de tiras.

– Chamar o Kamus para você, Marcela. – brincou Sheila que trajava uma legging, batinha azul e sapatilhas.

– Ai gente, vamos lá ver o parlamento! – Gabe tirou a câmera do bolso da calça jeans. Na parte de cima uma regata rosa claro e nos pés tênis. - o prédio é muito bonito.

– Concordo. - Paula estava com vestido floral de alças trançadas e da altura dos joelhos. Nos pés uma rasteirinha.

A praça era grande, rodeada por avenidas largas. Vários pequenos jardins e no centro um chafariz oval.

– Vamos tirar uma foto aqui. - disse Suellen pegando sua máquina. - quero pegar o parlamento ao fundo. - usava um vestido azul claro, na altura dos joelhos, de mangas soltinhas e com decote.

– Junta todo mundo. - Cris passou recolhendo celulares e câmeras.

– Mas e você? - indagou Mabel.

– Depois você tira. - deu alguns passos para trás. Usava um short branco, com uma blusa amarela e sapatilha. - junta mais... isso.

Tirou quinze fotos.

– Agora vai lá Cris. - Mabel foi pegando os aparelhos. - vou fazer grana com isso.

– Vamos vender? - riu.

– Vamos. - Mabel estava com um short jeans, uma batinha estampada com florzinhas e sandálias baixa. - vai dona Cris.

A mineira entrou no meio do grupo e novamente quinze cliques foram ouvidos.

– Poderíamos pedir alguém para tirar para nós. - Julia procurava um alvo.

Ester apontou para um rapaz. Marcela o abordou e mesmo carregando muitas coisas, o rapaz foi solicito. Depois de cada aparelho devolvido para seu respectivo dono caminharam até o parlamento.

– Vamos voltar aqui durante o dia. - disse Juliana.

– No hotel tem um folder que fala de passeios programados Ju. - Rodrigo tirava fotos.

– Mal posso esperar para conhecer também as outras cidades. - exclamou Helu.

– Paciência. - Fernando tocou no ombro dela. - semana que vem.

O pacote era dividido da seguinte maneira: seis dias em Athenas, dois em Sparta, quatro em Creta e três em Santorini.

– Vê se depois disso vou querer ir embora. - Isabel sentou num banco de frente para o parlamento. As primeiras luzes foram acesas. - vou mudar para cá.

– Não incentiva, Isa. - Ester sentou do lado dela. - vou procurar emprego aqui.

– Vou bater na porta da embaixada brasileira. - Cris guardou o celular. - as vezes eles estão precisando de alguém nem que seja para servir café.

– Me candidato também. - disse Juliane.

– Bom povo, vamos voltar? Agora o cansaço me pegou. - disse Sheila.

– Estou um pó. - Gabe escorou em Mabel.

– Idem, apesar de não querer levantar desse banco. - Paula estava sentada de maneira bem confortável.

– Vamos jantar e cair na cama, pois teremos que está as oito na porta do hotel. - Suellen olhou no relógio.

– Ai não... - murmurou Cris. - acordar cedo não...

– Estamos em Athenas Cris! Temos que aproveitar!

– Ah nem Helu...

– Então é melhor jantarmos mais cedo e depois cama. Se não amanha certas pessoas não acordam. - Julia apontou para a mineira.

– É só falar que o Saga está no saguão esperando por ela. - Ester sorriu. - num minuto ela desce.

– Desço mesmo Ester. Se for o caso nem durmo.

– Chega de falar no bipolar, vamos embora. - Mabel puxava Cris.

– Vamos embora Cris. - Rodrigo ajudava a empurrar.

– Alguém me puxa também...

– É pra já Julia. - Fernando a puxou.

– Também quero. - disse Marcela estendendo os braços.

– Não seja por isso.

Helu a puxou com força de propósito.

– Mais delicadamente Helu...

Voltaram para o hotel, indo direto para o terraço.

– Uau... que vista! - exclamou Sheila. - olha só o Parthenon.

Realmente a vista era maravilhosa. A noite o Parthenon era iluminado, destacando ainda mais na paisagem. Pediram alguns pratos típicos e vinho para quem aprecia a bebida. Lá pelas tantas o assunto começou a girar em torno do que ligava a todos: mundo Saint Seiya.

– Eu acho que podíamos limitar isso. – disse Mabel. – daqui a pouco vai ter o ringue que o Fernando tanto fala.

– Isso seria perfeito, mulheres brigando entre si e meio a lama. – sorriu. – quer que eu providencie?

– Eu vou ser o juiz. - disse Rodrigo.

– Vocês dois... – Julia o fitou ferina.

– Temos que tirar proveito. - disse o mineiro.

– Vamos entrar num consenso. – disse Cris. – Saga é meu. – categórica. – é com muita tristeza que abro mão do Mask e do Mu, mas o Saga...

– A Marin é minha. - Fernando manifestou.

– Saori. - Rodrigo ergueu a mão.

– Também é com muita tristeza que abro mão do...

Sheila fez sua escolha. Uma a uma escolheram os seus preferidos.

– Vamos mudar de assunto? Pois está me dando depressão. – Heluane tomou um pouco de vinho. - está em Athenas e não ter o meu cavaleiro por perto...

– Se isso te servir de consolo, todos temos o mesmo problema. - disse Juliana pegando o copo de suco.

– Um brinde a nossa realidade. - Gabe levantou o copo de refrigerante. - mesmo sendo pedaços de papéis, serão sempre nossos amores.

– Ao nosso amor utópico! - exclamou Paula

Brindaram. Ficaram mais um pouco, até o cansaço vencer. A noite estava agradável, pois agora um vento fresco soprava pela cidade, diminuindo a temperatura. Ao longe as luzes das construções que compunham a Acrópole brilhavam. O Parthenon parecia ainda mais majestoso a noite, como se uma áurea divina pairasse sobre ele...

No outro dia as oito em ponto entravam na van para um percurso turístico. O primeiro lugar que visitariam era o cabo Sounio a 65 quilômetros de Athenas.

– Acho que não vou me cansar de dizer uau.. - Sheila tirou os óculos escuros. - olha só esse lugar.

O cenário era espetacular. A vista para o mar Egeu era de tirar o fôlego. O mar tinha uma tonalidade azul escuro, enquanto as areias eram bem claras. Nem o sol forte, atrapalhava a admiração. O guia conduziu os até o templo de Poseidon, que ficava a borda do cabo.

– Esse templo foi construído por volta de 500 A.C em homenagem ao deus Poseidon. Anos depois foi destruído pelos persas e reconstruído novamente, contudo nunca foi terminado. - dizia o guia.

Ester tentava acompanhar a fala do guia, mas o número de turistas naquele local tampava-lhe um pouco a visão. Foi quando percebeu que Heluane olhava distraída para o templo.

– O que foi?

– Estou imaginando o Julian surgir de repente. Em todo seu resplendor de deus.

Ester sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

– Se vocês olharem naquela direção, - o guia apontou. - foi um templo dedicado a Atena. E naquela ponta, uma fortaleza que serviu de refúgio e proteção durante a guerra de Peloponeso. Ficaremos aqui por quatro horas. Passeio livre.

– Vamos a praia?

O grupo dirigiu-se a praia de águas cristalinas.

– Ainda bem que trouxe meu biquíni. - Marcela tirou o vestido que usava. - não vão entrar não?

– Não estou na minha melhor forma... mas essa praia... - Gabe também havia trago a roupa de banho. - não dá para resistir.

– Podem ir, eu vou ficar aqui. - Julia procurava por uma sombra.

– Eu faço companhia para ela. - Isabel colocou o chapéu.

– Também não vou entrar. - Paula as acompanhou.

As três foram se sentar perto de um rochedo, enquanto os outros pareciam crianças num parque aquático.

– Essas construções são perfeitas. - Isa fitava o templo de Poseidon no alto. - realmente os gregos eram brilhantes.

– As colunas são no estilo dórico, não é?

– Sim.

– Estudei as quando fiz arquitetura. - Julia ajeitou os óculos.

– Eu não entendo nada de estilo de arquitetura. - Paula mantinha o olhar no templo. - mas é muito bonito.

– Tirando a parte da "fantasia" até que Kurumada não viajou tanto. Se você observar a fortaleza ela é semelhante ao cabo Shounion que aparece em SS.

– Tem razão. Tem algumas furadas na criação, como Shura ser um cavaleiro com dez anos, mas pelo menos ele foi feliz em algumas coisas.

– Mudando de assunto e sua pesquisa Isa?

– Bem...

Enquanto Isa contava sobre sua pesquisa em arqueologia clássica, no parque aquático, ops, na praia...

– Que mar! - Mabel estava sentada na areia, com a água molhando os pés. - é a vida que pedi a Deus.

– Só de imaginar que na outra semana, iremos para outra praia... - Helu catava conchinhas. - vou mudar para cá. Gosto muito do Rio, mas esse mar...

– É simples de resolver, - Cris saia da água. - é só não voltar. Ficamos ilegal, vamos morar numa ilha dessas, vendendo coisas na praia.

– Vender acarajé. - Rodrigo que estava perto, escutava a conversa.

– Será que iríamos acostumar? - Juliana passava mais uma camada de protetor.

– Brasileiros é o povo mais adaptável do mundo. Se vira em qualquer lugar. - Fernando juntou-se ao grupo.

– Com essa paisagem adaptamos rápido. - Jules ajeitava a cadeira.

– Vocês não vão voltar para a água não?! - gritou Gabe, acompanhada por Suellen, Ester, Marcela e Sheila. - está uma delicia!

– Bate uma foto, parecem crianças. - Jules ajeitava a cadeira.

Rodrigo pegou a digital, tirando a foto.

Depois de algumas horas dentro da água e vários protestos pois muitos não queriam sair foram para o restaurante que ficava próximo ao local.

– Foda-se! - Marcela gritou aos quatro ventos.

– Calma Marcela. - Juliane tentava acalma-la. - olha o barraco...

– Barraco o caralho! Toma no $# daquele guia!

– Ele só queria que fossemos mais rápidos. - Sheila também tentava acalma-la, mas sabia do temperamento da amiga e aquilo seria bem difícil ainda mais com o calor.

– Rápido o cacete! Eu que pago o salário dele! Eu sou a cliente!

A confusão toda começou porque o guia pediu para o grupo se apressar para não atrasar os demais passeios.

– Concordarmos com você Mah, que ele foi um pouco rude na maneira de dizer...

– RUDE?! - berrou, nem deixando Suellen terminar. - Tomar no $# dele! Ele gritou com a gente! Até com a Ester!

– Pois então. - Fernando aproximou. - por causa dela e da Juliana, acalme-se, elas já estão vermelhas de vergonha. Olha o barraco...

Marcela o fitou ferina, fazendo o mineiro engolir seco.

– Já não está mais aqui quem falou. - saiu de perto.

– Não adianta brigar com ele Marcela. - Paula procurava pelo guia, para ver se ele não estava por perto. - já passou.

– Vem cá Marcela. - Heluane a puxou para uma área onde o ar condicionado era mais forte. - senta aqui, nada que um vento fresco não resolva.

– Fresco seu...

– Ohhhhh. - Helu fechou a cara. - comigo não.

Ela virou a cara contrariada.

– É melhor irmos almoçar antes que a Marcela mate o guia. - Julia foi para a mesa. - porque aí sim ficaremos na Grécia por um bom tempo...

Concordaram para não colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Juntaram algumas mesas e pediram o prato típico do lugar, claro que Marcela ainda continuou xingando, mas o ar condicionado parecia fazer efeito, ela estava ficando mais calma.

Depois do almoço voltaram para Athenas, o próximo ponto turístico a ser visitado era a Igreja de Panaghia Kapnikarea.

– Foi erguida sobre um templo de Atena ou Demeter.– disse Ester consultado o guia.

– Parece que é uma das mais antigas de Athenas. - Isabel preparava a máquina.

– É bem bucólico no meio desses prédios. - Juliana também tirava fotos.

A igreja era toda em pedra, cercada por muitas árvores e prédio médios.

– Posso falar besteira? - Gabe deu um grande sorriso.

– Pode Gabe.

Já imaginavam que seria alguma pérola.

– Eu vou casar aqui.

– Podemos saber com quem?

– Uai... meu gold lindo! - sorriu.

– Uai? - Rodrigo arqueou a sobrancelha. - vai adotar o jeito mineiro de falar?

– Olha o bullying! - gritou Cris, pois o baiano "adorava" sacanear o jeito dela falar.

– Meu avô é mineiro... peguei a mania dele.

– Então Gabe... - Mabel depositou as mãos no ombro dela. - começa a rezar, quem sabe ocorre esse milagre e como ainda estamos em Julho dará tempo para o papai Noel traze-lo de presente para você.

– Eu me contento em ganhar no dia das crianças um Cloth Myth EX. - disse Juliane. - já estará de bom tamanho.

– Bom, chega de sonhar acordado, - Cris bateu palmas para chamar a atenção. - e voltar para a realidade nua e crua. Vamos indo.

O próximo local foi a colina Lycabettus, de onde se tinha uma vista esplêndida da cidade.

– Imagine essa vista a noite. - Julia tirava inúmeras fotos. - ou no pôr do sol...

– Esse lugar realmente tem algo de especial. - Fernando sentou em uma pedra. - uma paz...

Apesar do calor, ventava um pouco, o que dava uma sensação de bem estar.

– Foi o dinheiro mais bem gasto na minha vida. - Isabel sentou ao lado dele.

– Mala néon verde limão? - Marcela aproximou contendo o riso. - 70 reais no cartão de crédito

– Passagens aéreas SP-Athenas? - Gabe entrou na brincadeira. - 3500 reais.

– Compras?– foi a vez de Ester. - 50 euros.

– Pagar mico em Sounio por conta da Marcela? - Helu aproveitou para zoar as duas. - 35 euros.

– Ter uma vista como essa? - Paula apontou.

– Não tem preço! - disseram o restante.

– Existem coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar, para todas as outras existe... - emendou Suellen.

Caíram na risada.

– Vocês são bobos. - Isabel ria.

– Vamos tirar uma foto de todo mundo. - Rodrigo pediu a um casal.

A foto ficou bonita, tendo ao fundo parte da Acrópole, e o mar Egeu. Ficaram até o entardecer e para jantar, foram até a praça Monastiraki. Jantaram num restaurante que ficava as margens dela e depois sentaram em um dos vários bancos existentes.

– Nossa comida demais. - Gabe sentia-se empanzinada.

– Não foi só você. - Rodrigo sentia a barriga pesada.

– Mas comida grega é tudo de bom! Vou voltar com uns dez quilos a mais.

– Não será exclusividade sua Juliane. - disse Cris, compartilhando da mesma ideia.

– Eu estou adorando, quero tanto engordar.

– Nós duas vamos bater nossa meta. - Cris e Paula deram as mãos.

– Mudando de assunto, esse local está lotado.

– É um dos point de Athenas, Ester. - Sheila olhava o vai e vem das pessoas.

A praça estava lotada, era cercada por prédios pequenos, mas sua atração principal era o mercado de pulgas, que infelizmente naquele horário estava fechado.

– Qual será a nossa programação amanhã? - indagou Mabel.

– Na parte da manhã vamos para o porto Pireus, ficaremos no máximo por uma hora e depois seguiremos para Delphos. - Juliana sempre andava com o guia da viagem.

– E quando vamos conhecer a Acrópole?

– Depois de amanhã Julia. - respondeu Fernando.

– Perguntei para o guia e ele falou que para conhecer todos os monumentos da Acrópole mais o museu novo gasta quase um dia inteiro. - disse Helu. - por isso que é melhor tirar um dia para ficar por conta da Acrópole.

– Entendi...

– Amanha o porto, depois a Acrópole e depois? - indagou Paula.

– Museus. - respondeu Juliana. - acho que uns quatro.

– Sei que no último dia teremos só um pouco da manhã livre, pois as onze vamos de ônibus para Sparta. - disse Marcela.

– É uma pena não ficarmos mais em Athenas. - Juliane olhava as fotos.

– Mas vamos conhecer mais três lugares. Sparta, Creta e Santorini, compensa demais. - Mabel estava animada.

– Nisso você tem razão.

– Vai ser bom, tenho certeza. São nossas férias perfeitas! - exclamou Suellen.

Logo pela manhã, os brasileiros partiram rumo ao Porto Pireus, que recebeu o mesmo nome da cidade e ficava na região metropolitana de Athenas. Tantos navios de carga, quanto transatlânticos e iates passavam pelo local.

– Não sei porque viemos aqui... - disse Marcela desanimada.

– Como assim? - indagou Juliana.

– Tantos lugares para se ver e perdendo tempo com navios?

– Mas até que é bonito. - disse Suellen tirando algumas fotos.

– E ele é importante Mah. - Isabel olhava os navios ancorados. - esse porto funciona desde a antiguidade. Essas águas já presenciaram de tudo.

– Olhando por esse lado... mas pelo menos está fresco.

– Eu que nunca vi um navio de perto, estou adorando. - Cris tirava fotos. - ainda mais esses transatlânticos. Imagine um cruzeiro pela costa grega.

– Ano que vem voltaremos e faremos o cruzeiro. - disse Julia.

– Não dá ideia Red. - Sheila sorriu. - vai acabar com os cofres públicos.

– Mas ano que vem poderíamos viajar novamente. - Rodrigo sentou num banco.

– Onde?– indagou Ester.

– Ah não sei... na sua casa talvez. - riu.

– Seria uma honra.

– Qual cidade mesmo? - indagou Helu.

– Columbia, Carolina do Sul.

– Fechado então? - Gabe já fazia planos.

– Por mim, todo ano a gente viajaria. - Mabel era outra que fazia planos.

– Só combinarmos assim. Tipo grupo da terceira idade. - Juliane riu. - a mesma turma.

– Se for olhar a idade da maioria, realmente é terceira idade mesmo. - Paula fazia contas.

Começaram a rir.

– Girls and boys, vamos para o ônibus. - Julia olhou a hora.

– Agora o dia vai melhor. - disse Marcela. - Delphos!

Foram longos 170 quilômetros, mas que pela vista das montanhas gregas, nem sentiram passar. Estavam chegando, quando Ester deu o sinal. O ônibus parou no acostamento, para que todos os turistas tirassem fotos.

– Sheila faça o comentário. - Suellen a cutucou.

– Uau... que vista. - riu.

Do ponto onde estavam viram uma pequena cidade, cercada por montanhas e banhada pelo Golfo de Corinto.

– Linda! - Isabel empolgou.

– Quero ver a ruínas! Quero ver as ruínas!

– Calma Mabel, já estamos chegando. Contenha-se!

– Estou me contendo Fernando. Estou me contendo.

Minutos depois, desembarcaram na pequena cidade de Delphos, composta principalmente por hotéis e restaurantes. O passeio seria dividido em duas partes. A primeira seria dedicada ao museu de Delphos, almoço e a segunda, ao parque arqueológico.

– Que emoção! - Isabel não se continha. - sempre sonhei em conhecer esse museu, não acredito que estou entrando nele.

– Agora as aulas de história farão sentido. - disse Heluane.

– Pessoas, - Juliana chamou a atenção. - parece que o museu é dividido em salas e são quatorze.

– Vamos ter que correr. - Sheila tomou a frente.

Os cliques começaram a disparar, tanto na primeira sala, quanto na segunda, que retratavam os primórdios do santuário de Delphos. Seguiram para a terceira sala e a atração eram as duas estátuas de Kleobis e Biton.

– Bate uma foto. - Juliane posicionou-se no meio das duas.

– Eu também quero. - disse Gabe.

– Primeiro uma minha sozinha, depois vocês.

Rodrigo bateu a foto.

– Agora podem vir.

Não foi apenas Gabe que queria tirar a foto, todos queriam.

– E eu? - indagou o baiano.

– Pede para alguém. - disse Cris.

Rapidamente Rodrigo passou a câmera e correu para o meio das meninas.

– Somos o bendito frutos entre as mulheres. - Rodrigo agachou diante delas.

– Vocês dois andam bem abusados.

– É apenas a verdade Ester. - disse Fernando.

Passaram da quarta à décima segunda sala tirando muitas fotos. Isabel que pesquisava sobre Grécia Antiga estava encantada.

– Tudo aqui é fantástico! - exclamou, andando em direção a décima terceira sala.

– Aquilo então... - Paula apontou.

Olharam na direção, ficando maravilhados.

– O Auriga... - Isa nem tinha palavras. - o Auriga...

É uma das mais famosas esculturas gregas. Representava um condutor de bigas. A estátua em bronze estava num pedestal, era um homem com trajes gregos.

– Ela é perfeita. - Isa aproximou até a corrente que isolava a estátua. - perfeita.

– É muito linda. - Julia observava os detalhes. - tenho uma amiga que ama esculturas gregas, ela ficaria em estado de choque ao ver.

Ester desviou o olhar para a parede ao lado.

– Vejam isso.

Na parede havia um desenho que mostrava como era a verdadeira forma da escultura: um homem conduzindo a biga, com seu cavalo e vassalo.

– Ela deveria ser enorme, já que tinha o homem, carruagem, cavalo. - disse Mabel fitando o desenho. - mais esse menino.

– Deveria ser o menino que tratava dos cavalos. - disse Fernando.

– Imagine se ela estivesse inteira? - Juliane afastou-se um pouco para fotografar melhor.

– Se só o Auriga já é preciosidade. - disse Cris. - imagine inteira.

– Esses gregos tinham o dom. - Heluane chegou bem perto do vidro, para ver os detalhes.

– Talentosos mesmo. - disse Juliana.

Tiraram várias fotografias e depois foram para a última sala. Do lado de fora...

– Voltou o calor. - Marcela abanou-se.

– Acostume-se, está na Grécia.

– Eu sei Sheila... eu sei. - disse desanimada.

– Parece que tem uma lanchonete e uma loja de livros. - Gabe olhava o panfleto.

– Livros? - os olhos de Suellen brilharam.

– Vamos Su. - Cris passou a mão no braço da amiga. - temos que ir ver.

– Estaremos na lanchonete. - disse Rodrigo, para as duas que já estavam longe.

– Acho que vou passar o olhar nos livros.

– Vou com você Júlia. - disse Isa.

– Nós também. - disseram Sheila, Fernando, Mabel e Juliana.

O restante do grupo acomodou-se nas mesas que ficavam do lado de fora da lanchonete pedindo bebidas.

– Esse lugar é meio surreal. - Juliane fitava a paisagem. - até a atmosfera é diferente.

– E imaginar que dois mil anos atrás, as pessoas andavam por aqui a procura do oráculo e essas construções ainda estão de pé nos dias de hoje. - Marcela abanava-se.

– Deve ser fascinante morar num lugar assim. - Gabe depositou o copo sobre a mesa. - você respira história todos os dias.

– Por isso a Isa quase enfartou quando entrou no museu. - brincou Helu. - é a área de pesquisa dela.

– Arte grega? - indagou Rodrigo.

– Também. - disse Ester. - Grécia antiga no geral.

– É melhor ir atrás delas. - o baiano levantou. - vamos almoçar daqui a pouco. - olhou o relógio.

– Elas já vem. - Sheila aproximava do grupo. - pelos menos disseram que já estavam vindo. E meninas de vestidos e rasteirinhas, desculpem mas se deram mal.

– Por que? - Juliane olhou para o vestido.

– Dizem que aqui venta muito, então suas saias... além do mais entra muita areia no pé, dizem que incomoda e muito.

– Ferrô! - Marcela olhou para o pé. - além do calor ainda tem essa. Tomar...

Helu tampou a boca dela.

– Sem estresse estamos na Grécia.

– Amanhã vou usar tênis então. - Paula levou a boca um suco de laranja. - Alguém poderia ir chama-las. Rodrigo faça essa gentileza.

Não é preciso dizer que foi difícil tirar Cris e Suellen da livraria, apesar de cada uma comprar cinco livros, se pudessem ficariam o dia inteiro vendo as obras.

O almoço correu tranquilo e no horário combinado estavam na entrada do sítio arqueológico de Delphos. A entrada era uma escadaria de pedras, que serpenteava até o alto da colina. Dos dois lados, árvores completavam o cenário, esse caminho era chamado de Via Sacra.

– Estou entrando em Delphos, estou entrando em Delphos, estou entrando em Delphos.

– Calma Isa. - Suellen tocou-lhe um ombro.

– Só falta desmaiar. - brincou Marcela. - se isso acontecer vai ficar caída aqui, porque não vou embora por sua causa.

– Insensível. - Isa sorriu.

Havia muitas ruinas espalhadas o que mostrava que o complexo era enorme. O grupo sendo levado por um guia foi até uma construção chamada "Tesouro de Atenas".

– Nossa isso é grande. - Mabel tirava fotos.

– E bem preservado. - Júlia observava a arquitetura do prédio.

– É um templo? - indagou Cris.

– Não. - Isa colocou a mão na parede. - era aqui que guardavam as oferendas dadas ao oráculo. Cada cidade tinha uma, esse foi o único que restou.

– Imagine se os outros estivessem de pé. - disse Paula. - esse lugar ficaria ainda mais singular.

Rodrigo um pouco mais afastado olhava os entalhes no alto da entrada.

– Está tudo preservado. - disse.

– E com um cenário desses... - Juliane estava encantada.

O próximo lugar que dirigiram se foi para o teatro de Apolo de onde se tinha uma das vistas mais espetaculares de todo o complexo.

– Preciso tirar foto. - Gabe pegou a máquina. - olha a vista.

– Dá vontade de ficar sentando aqui, - Sheila sentou. - e ficar horas e horas olhando para isso.

– É muito tranquilo. - Ester sentou ao lado dela. - uma paz.

– Quero ver lá de baixo.

Juliana deu a volta, descendo a escada lateral. Julia e Paula foram atrás.

– A capacidade deveria ser mais de três mil pessoas. - Juliana olhava a arquibancada.

– Acho até que era mais do que isso. - Julia contava as fileiras.

– Umas cinco mil. - Paula fazia a mesma coisa. - se levarmos em conta que algumas partes se perderam com o tempo, deve ter sido esse número.

Depois de um breve descanso o grupo dirigiu-se para o templo de Apolo.

– Isso no seu auge deve ter sido magnífico. - Helu olhava as colunas que resistiam ao tempo.

– Dezenas de pessoas de todo o mundo antigo vindo até aqui para se consultar. Não deixa de ser um local de suma importância. - disse Juliane.

– Concordo. - Marcela tirou a rasteirinha. - meu pé já está imundo. Ainda mais nesse calor. Junta o suor e a terra.

– Quando chegarmos no hotel, faço um preço camarada para você desfrutar da banheira. - disse Rodrigo.

– Mercenário.

– Mercenário não, ele é negociante. - disse Fernando.

Alheia ao assunto Isa analisava as pedras que compunham uma parte do templo.

– O que foi Isa?

– Nada, Ester. Só olhando os detalhes.

– Sua pesquisa.

– Quando voltar terei um bom material.

– Podemos procurar uma livraria especializada, talvez encontre livros ainda melhores. - disse Cris que estava perto.

– Vou comprar o máximo que o dinheiro e volume de bagagem permitir.

Mabel aproximou.

– Estamos indo para o Ginásio. - avisou.

Andaram pouco até o Ginásio, destinado as provas de atletismo. Em seguida voltaram para a via sacra indo agora em direção ao templo de Atena ou Athenea Pronaia. O sol ainda estava forte, apesar de uma brisa soprar e do adiantar das horas. A descida não era fácil, mesmo assim estava sendo um passeio incrível e não iriam desanimar por causa do sol.

O templo de Atena ficava numa parte plana. Havias muitas pedras espalhadas, o que levava a crer que eram o que sobrou de uma fundação. Bem no meio da área erguiam três pilastras que observando o formato das que tinham caído dava para perceber que se tratava de um templo oval, chamado de Thólo.

– Magnífico! - exclamou Sheila.

– É muito bonito mesmo. - disse Gabe. - olha só esses detalhes.

– Pessoas, - disse Suellen. - vejam isso.

O grupo aproximou de uma pedra onde estava exposta uma figura que retratava como seria aquele complexo de templos na antiguidade.

– Fico imaginando como seria bonito esse lugar. - Helu adorou a figura. - vou tirar uma foto. - pode servir de inspiração para alguma fic.

– Realmente as pessoas que viessem aqui deveriam pensar realmente que era um local onde Atena aparecia. - disse Juliana

– A áurea divina deveria ser até palpável. - Paula olhava o templo circular.

– Ainda mais com uma paisagem como essa. - Julia olhou ao redor.

– Só uma pena não podermos chegar mais perto, tocar.

– É uma pena mesmo Mabel. - disse Cris.

Rodrigo distanciou do grupo, indo se sentar, na parte mais alta, em meio a grama. A essa hora o sol estava mais baixo e a temperatura bem mais amena. Ele olhava a paisagem de forma contemplativa. Juliana e Fernando foram atrás sentando ao lado dele.

– É tranquilo não é? - ela indagou, sem tirar o olhar das montanhas.

– Muito. Parece que meu corpo está todo relaxado. No Sounion também era tranquilo, mas aqui...

– Até o ar é mais puro. - disse o mineiro.

– Os gregos consideravam aqui como o centro do mundo. - Juliane sentou ao lado dos três. - e que uma fonte que existia aqui proporcionava as revelações divinas.

– Num lugar assim até eu acreditaria nas revelações. - disse Rodrigo. - certamente acreditaria na existência de Apolo e de Atena.

Acompanhando a ideia do baiano o restante do grupo sentou na grama, contemplando o sol que se escondia atrás das montanhas.

Chegaram tarde de Delphos, preferindo jantar no próprio hotel. Fizeram uma rápida refeição, dirigindo depois para seus respectivos quartos.

**Quarto 202**

– Nada que um banho relaxante... - Helu deitou na cama. - agora descansar, porque amanhã o dia será longo.

– Mal posso esperar para ver o Parthenon. - Ester já se dirigia para seu lugar na cama, colocando seu tabelt ao lado do travesseiro.

– Só imagino o calor. - Marcela deitou ao lado de Helu. Como o quarto possuía uma cama de casal, Marcela e Helu ficaram nela e Ester na de solteiro. - liga o ar pois quero dormir tranquila.

– Sim senhorita Marcela. - Helu pegou o controle do ar. - você deveria reavaliar sua escolha do gold.

– Por que?

– Calorenta do jeito que é deveria ficar com o...

Ester balançou os braços pedindo atenção. Assim que a teve, a carioca ergueu os dois braços unindo-os.

– Perfeitamente demonstrado por nossa amiga. Obrigada Ester. - usou a linguagem de sinais para agradecer.

– Engraçadinhas vocês. - pegou o travesseiro. - meu coração será sempre do...

Ester fez um novo gesto, interrompendo a fala.

– Isso mesmo Ester. Dele. Agora boa noite.

Helu riu.

– Boa noite meninas.

**Quarto 401**

Fernando já estava deitado mexendo no celular, quando Rodrigo saiu do banheiro.

– A água está boa. - saiu do banheiro. - chuveiro com ducha boa.

– Não usou a banheira?

– Eu não. Vou deixar para um dia que estiver mais cansado.

– Ainda acho que deveríamos cobrar das meninas. É uma grana boa.

– Cento e trinta euros por dia. - fez as contas. - já paga nosso almoço. Que horas o ônibus sai amanhã?

– Cedo.

– Melhor ir dormir então. Boa noite.

**Quarto 201**

Isabel estava sentada na cama lendo um dos livros que comprara no dia anterior. Julia acessava a internet pelo celular e Sheila estava no banho.

– Esse livro é bom Isa? - indagou Julia percebendo a concentração da amiga.

– Excelente. Vai ajudar muito na minha pesquisa.

– Estou olhando aqui... tem uma livraria famosa aqui perto, podemos ir lá amanhã.

– Quando voltarmos do passeio, passamos por lá. - fechou o livro. - estou cansada.

– Também pudera andamos tanto. - Sheila saia do banheiro. - meus pés estão doendo.

– Será que tem miniaturas do Parthenon para vender? - indagou Julia pensativa.

– Com certeza. - Isa colocou o livro sobre a mesa, indo para a cama. - tudo para ganhar dinheiro.

– Será que tem chaveiros dos dourados? - Sheila tomou seu lugar, ela ficara na cama de solteiro.

– Duvido muito. - Isa pegou o controle do ar. - Saint Seiya deve ser praticamente desconhecido por aqui.

– Tudo não passou de apenas uma boa ideia. - disse Julia. - Uma boa ideia que rendeu dinheiro e ainda rende.

– Contentem-se em apenas sonhar com seus digníssimos. - Sheila deitou.

– Sonhos hentais de preferência. - observou Isa.

Começaram a rir.

– Boa noite.

**Quarto 302**

Paula fechava sua mala, Juliana arrumava sua cama e Jules estava no banheiro.

– Ainda bem que trouxe dois pares. - disse a paraense, pegando os pares de tênis. - a Julia me pediu.

– Verdade, o guia alertou. Vou separar o meu também.

– Separar o que?

– O tênis Jules. Para andar na Acrópole.

– Por isso trouxe três pares. - sentou na cama. - o tanto que vamos andar, nada melhor.

– Mas vai valer cada bolha no meu pé. - Paula tomou seu lugar na cama. - é uma pena que não vamos a Corinto, gostaria de conhecer.

– Daqui a dois anos voltamos. - Juliana colocou sua roupa sobre uma cadeira. - Corinto e outras cidades europeias.

– Mochilão. - Jules pegou o controle do ar. - conhecer toda a Europa.

– Seria ótimo.

– Boa noite meninas.

**Quarto 301**

Gabe estava na varanda, debruçada na grade de proteção. O olhar estava virado para a Acrópole iluminada.

– Algum problema Gabe? - indagou Mabel parando na porta.

– Não... só estava imaginando, - a fitou. - aliás viajando. - sorriu.

– Com...?

– Imaginando como seria se o Parthenon fosse o templo de Atena.

Mabel sorriu.

– Seria bonito.

– É... acho melhor ir dormir, já estou sonhando acordada.

As duas entraram. Cris na cama mexia no celular. Suellen guardava seus livros na mala.

– Ah... - a paulista se jogou na cama. - mas é tão bom sonhar...

– Com o que Gabe? - Cris guardou o celular.

– Com a possibilidade de que meus golds lindos existem.

– Seus? - Suellen a fitou. - por que no plural?

– Maneira de dizer Su, - sorriu. - não fique com ciúmes.

– Seria bom mesmo. - Mabel sentou ao lado de Gabe. - mas como você mesmo disse é sonho.

– Uma pena. - pegou a colcha cobrindo-se. - então vou dormir. Quem sabe...

– Só você mesmo... - Suellen pegou o controle do ar, que era o mesmo da luz. - pode apagar a luz?

– Sim.

– Então bons sonhos. - foi para cama que dividia com Cris.

– Obrigada.

– Pode deixar que eu conto uma história para dormir. - Mabel ajeitou a colcha de Gabe,como se fosse uma irmã mais velha. - Era uma vez, uma menina que conheceu o seu cavaleiro...

Começaram a escutar a "história" de Mabel...

Na manhã seguinte...

O ônibus parou em frente a entrada principal da Acrópole. O grupo, com o rosto grudado no vidro olhavam admirados para o templo localizado no alto da montanha.

– É perfeito. - disse Juliane.

– Pessoas, estamos na casa da Atena. - brincou Suellen.

– Antes de entrar teremos que pedir permissão para o Mu. - disse Cris, fazendo-os rir.

– Um minuto da atenção. - disse o guia pegando o microfone. - o passeio será dividido em três partes, como descrito no guia, mas se quiserem podem andar livremente, contudo a visita ao Museu da Acrópole são guiadas. Estejam na porta daqui a duas horas. Obrigado.

Com apenas duas horas para explorarem o Parthenon e o templo das Cariatides, desceram as pressas. A temperatura passava dos 38 graus e como recomendado em Delphos, shorts e tênis, pois além do chão batido, no alto ventava muito. A contragosto, muito contragosto, pois odiava tênis, Júlia calçou o cedido por Paula. Jules por sua vez teve que usar short, algo que não gostava.

A subida não era fácil, mas a cada passo e as primeiras construções desabrochando em seus olhos, tornava aquele esforço físico efêmero. Puderam ver logo abaixo, o teatro de Herodes que infelizmente não era aberto a visitação, contudo estavam ansiosos para verem o Propileos, a entrada principal da Acrópole. Os quinze pararam diante da entrada, erguendo o olhar.

– Muito foda! - exclamou Marcela.

– Não tenho nem palavras... - murmurou Isabel.

– Fantástico. Simplesmente fantástico. - disse Ester.

Faltavam adjetivos para descrever a construção. A porta não era muito larga, mas o interior era majestoso, com suas colunas e paredes.

– Se sinto um arrepio vendo assim, imagine quem o viu em todo o seu esplendor. - Heluane deu um giro.

– Não era atoa que Athenas era tão importante. - disse Julia. - qualquer um que chegasse aqui sentiria a grandiosidade da cidade.

Passaram pela porta principal, subindo um estreito caminho que levava ao Parthenon.

– Acho que vou desmaiar. - disse Gabe.

– Controle-se. Não vai fazer desfeita na casa de Atena.

– Nem brinca Mabel.

A medida que subiam o Parthenon despontava para eles. Ao final da caminhada a construção grega de milênios mostrava sua grandiosidade. Mesmo devastado por guerras e terremotos o templo ainda permanecia de pé por causa da genialidade de seu construtor, contudo parte das obras que o compunham ou estavam em museus ou destruída, como a famosa estátua de Atena Paternos, construída em ouro e marfim, derretida para fins militares.

– Eu to aqui! Eu to aqui! Eu to aqui! - dizia Cris de forma nervosa.

– Até você Cris? - indagou Rodrigo. - tendo ataque?

– Até eu! Sempre quis vê-lo de perto! É muito lindo! - dava pulinhos.

– Colunas dispostas perfeitamente... - murmurou Julia encantada.

– Eu quero ver de perto! - exclamou Suellen. - eu quero entrar.

– Não pode Su. - disse Juliana.

– Se deixarem todo mundo entrar, num minuto as obras estragam. - Sheila pegava a sua máquina. - mas que dá vontade de entrar isso dá.

– Pelo menos chegar perto, podemos.

Marcela tomou a frente. Olhavam ao redor, mesmo sem o teto e muito destruído o templo parecia ter uma aura mágica, divina. Percorreram toda a extensão do templo vendo diversos andaimes e um enorme guindaste dentro dele, pois os trabalhos de reconstrução ainda continuavam.

Tiraram muitas fotos da parte da frente e agora da lateral.

– Eu preciso entrar.

– Nem inventa Gabe. - Isabel segurou o braço dela. - é proibido. Podemos ser presas.

– Ou não. - Marcela olhou ao redor. - cinco minutos.

Gabe sorriu de orelha a orelha.

– Marcela... - Fernando fechou a cara.

– Isso vai dar problemas. - Rodrigo já procurava os policiais.

– Não vai. Estamos com sorte pois a maioria dos turistas estão do outro lado.

– Vocês estão ficando doidas? - indagou Sheila indignada. - não podem entrar lá.

– Relaxa Sheila. Estão vendo aquele guindaste? - pouco a frente, havia um guindaste de menor porte. - vamos passar por trás dele. Vocês vigiem.

O restante das meninas entreolharam-se.

– Vai dar merda... - murmurou Heluane.

– E você tem dúvidas disso? - Paula já imaginava o pior.

Marcela e Gabe andaram sorrateiramente até a máquina e dando a volta, abaixadas, entraram dentro do Parthenon. O restante ficou em volta do guindaste, dando cobertura.

– Isso vai dar merda. Vai dar meda. - Helu repetia.

– Calma. - disse Mabel. - já está feito mesmo.

Passou-se alguns minutos que pareceram horas.

– Cadê elas? - indagou Cris olhando. - daqui a pouco aparece alguém.

– Júlia vai atrás delas. - pediu Rodrigo.

– Eu? - arregalou os olhos. - por que eu?

– Por que você é pequena, não vai chamar tanta atenção.

– Como? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Vai logo.

A contragosto foi.

– Isso vai dar meda.

– Para de repetir isso Helu! Está me deixando nervosa. - e Suellen estava mesmo.

– E a mim também. - Paula tinha a sensação que teriam muitos problemas.

Alguns segundos e nada.

– Mas não é possível! - Rodrigo estava tenso. - morreram lá dentro!?

– Eu vou atrás. - disse Isabel.

– Vá também Helu e arraste-as! - disse Fernando.

A cada segundo a tensão aumentava e ficou ainda pior quando viram um grupo grande de pessoas apontarem.

– Problemas.– disse Ester.

O sangue gelou.

– Vim para Grécia para ir para a cadeia... - murmurou Juliane.

– Já que vou ser presa mesmo... - Mabel contornou a máquina e entrou no templo.

– Mabel! - Sheila conteve o grito. - ficou doida?

– Para demorarem tanto a voltar, deve ter acontecido algo. - disse Juliana tão tensa quanto os demais.

– Pior que está não pode ficar... - o baiano soltou um suspiro desanimado. - vai uma por uma, Fernando e eu damos cobertura.

Indecisas se ficavam ou se iam, resolveram correr o risco. Rodrigo foi o último a subir e respirou aliviado ao ver as meninas e onde elas estavam. Por causa dos trabalhos de restauração, uma área grande do templo estava cercada por grandes pedras, máquinas, madeiras e lonas, o que dificultava a visão de quem estava de fora.

– Como é lindo... - Juliana olhou para céu vendo o contrate do azul com o mármore.

– Valeu a pena. - disse Marcela.

– Eu deveria matar você! - disse Rodrigo olhando para ela.

– E com requintes de crueldade. - complementou Fernando.

– A culpa é da Gabe.

– Minha? Você que me estimulou a entrar!

– Não interessa quem de quem é a culpa, vamos sair daqui. Agora!

O baiano estava irreconhecível.

Não quiseram passar pelo mesmo lugar que entraram, pois temiam ser descobertos, contudo outros caminhos estavam bloqueados por causa dos materiais.

Heluane e Sheila que estavam mais atrás viram duas colunas tombadas e uma pequena passagem.

– Lá? - sugeriu a fluminense.

– Gente. - Sheila acenou.

O grupo aproximou.

– Achei isso. - disse Helu. - vamos? - sorriu.

– Já estamos ferrados mesmo. - Rodrigo chutou o balde.

– Depois pensamos numa boa desculpa. - disse Marcela.

– Uma excelente desculpa você quer dizer. - Ester guardou seu tablet na bolsa.

– Vamos logo. - Juliane foi a primeira a entrar.

O espaço não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para se manter de quatro sem bater a cabeça. Juliane viu do outro lado uma luz brilhante que julgou ser o sol, de certo sairiam de cara no pátio.

– Quem é a próxima?

– Eu.

Paula agachou. Um a um entraram pela passagem, Fernando que havia ficado por último rezou para a situação não se complicar mais e entrou.

Jules logo alcançou a saída. Limpou as pernas da poeira sem reparar bem onde estava. Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com a cidade de Athenas.

– Que vista linda... - murmurou.

Olhou para trás para ver de que lado tinha saído, já que não vira ninguém entretanto...

– Por Deus! - levou a mão a boca.

– Sujei minha roupa toda. - Paula limpava-se. - Ju...

Notou que a amiga estava parada fitando algo, quando ela viu arregalou os olhos. E foi assim com todos.

– Quase fiquei entalado. - disse Fernando levantando. - só espero que fiquemos pouco tempo na cadeia... - notou o silencio. - o que foi?

Ester segurou o rosto dele, virando-o. O mineiro arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver diante de si uma enorme estátua de mármore.

–-

**Continua...**

**Obs: **Descrição não é muito o meu forte, então se quiserem olhar os lugares visitados e só digitar no google o nome do local.


	2. Chapter 2: Descobrindo o Mito

**Capitulo 2**

**Descobrindo o mito**

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Notou que a amiga estava parada fitando algo, quando ela viu arregalou os olhos. E foi assim com todos._

_- Quase fiquei entalado. - disse Fernando levantando. - só espero que fiquemos pouco tempo na cadeia... - notou o silêncio. - o que foi?_

_Ester segurou o rosto dele, virando-o. O mineiro arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver diante de si uma enorme estátua de mármore._

**O.o.O.o.O**

- De onde saiu isso? - o jovem indagou. - não fala no encarte que tem uma estátua aqui.

- Deve ser uma área muito restrita. - disse Sheila. - deve ser aqui onde estão fazendo o trabalho de restauração.

- Deveríamos nos preocupar em saber onde estamos. - Juliana fitava a estátua.

- Será que não passamos num túnel que leva a outro templo? - indagou Gabe.

- Deve ter sido isso. - disse Julia.

- Pera aí gente... - Isa respirou fundo. - não faz o menor sentido. Não há uma área dessa perto do Parthenon e não acredito que passamos por um túnel...

- Ah é? Então me explica isso? - Heluane apontou para a estátua. - uma estátua de Atena de uns trinta metros! Seria vista de qualquer ponto da cidade!

- Calma gente, deve haver uma explicação. - disse Mabel.

- Claro que tem. - disse Rodrigo impaciente. - estamos ferrados!

- O que fazem aqui? - indagou uma voz feminina.

O grupo gelou. Haviam sido pegos e com certeza teriam problemas. Olharam para a dona da voz. Era uma jovem, de mais ou menos 1,67 de altura. Tinha o corpo todo trabalhado, percebido pelo colan preto com legue vermelha. Ela usava sandálias de tiras. Seus cabelos desciam lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros levemente repicados nas pontas. A cor era num laranja, acobreado e com algumas mechas em vermelho. A franja lateral descia lisa até encostar nos olhos azuis claros ligeiramente puxados. A face rosada continha algumas pintinhas na bochecha. Como uma típica ruiva. A boca estava com um leve batom rosa.

- Como entraram aqui? - indagou desconfiada.

- Estávamos andando pela Acrópole, - iniciou Juliane. - entramos sem querer no Parthenon e para sair passamos por uma passagem e paramos aqui. Sinto muito se entramos em local proibido. Não foi nossa intenção. – foi a mais verdadeira possível. – sentimos muito.

A moça olhou para o grupo contando quinze pessoas. Pelos crachás que usavam percebeu que eram turistas.

- Realmente é uma área proibida. Venham comigo.

A moça deu lhe as costas. O grupo se entreolhou, estavam com problemas.

Seguiram em silêncio. Enquanto faziam o trajeto, olhavam o cenário. Aquela parte era completamente diferente da parte da Acrópole. Ali tudo parecia restaurado, para não dizer novo.

- Devem ter gastado muito dinheiro. - disse Marcela baixinho a Juliana.

- Com certeza deve está sendo guardado a sete chaves. Para uma futura inauguração, mas o mais intrigante... como não vimos esse local antes?

A moça os conduziu por uma passagem que a esquerda tinha um grande jardim e a direita uma construção de dois andares em moldes gregos. Ela parou em frente a uma porta de madeira, onde dois guardas vestidos a grega vigiavam-na.

- Tudo aqui é temático. - disse Suellen.

- Prova o quanto estamos ferrados. - Cris olhou ao redor.

Ester estava calada, ela não podia ouvir, mas viu muito bem que havia algo de muito errado naquele lugar. Não existia aquela parte na Acrópole.

A jovem os conduziu para o interior, levando-os até uma sala.

- Esperem aqui. - disse. - e não saiam até eu voltar.

Concordaram. A moça fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Falei que não era uma boa ideia. - Sheila estava muito preocupada.

- Alguém trouxe o endereço da embaixada? Com certeza aqui é uma parte governamental vai dar merda. – disse Paula

- Fiquem calmas. Vamos explicar o que aconteceu e pedir desculpas. Não fizemos por querer. - disse Juliana.

- A culpa é sua Gabe! - exclamou Marcela. - sua curiosidade nos ferrou!

- Você que deu a ideia! - rebateu.

- As duas erraram. - a calma de Juliane serenou os ânimos exaltados. - mas já está feito. É melhor sentarmos e esperar.

- Vamos ser deportados. - disse Mabel. - expulsos.

- Calma. - disse Cris. - daqui a pouco a moça volta, vai pedir o endereço do hotel, nos aplicar um sermão e nos mandar de volta.

- Vim para a Grécia para ser preso... - Rodrigo balançou a cabeça.

A moça continuou o trajeto até uma construção muito maior que a primeira. Andou por um longo corredor até chegar a uma porta dourada. Um guarda que estava parado, ao reconhecer a moça abriu a porta. Ela adentrou com os olhos fixos no trono que ficava ao final do salão. A certa distância parou fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Algo errado? - indagou a moça que estava sentada no trono dourado.

- Sim senhorita. - a jovem olhou para o homem que estava ao lado da moça. - aquilo aconteceu de novo.

A jovem soltou um longo suspiro. Aqueles episódios estavam se tornando corriqueiros.

- Dessa vez passou um número maior. Quinze pessoas, turistas.

- A barreira anda muito instável. - disse o homem. - em três anos já foram trinta pessoas, sendo agora quinze de uma vez.

- Onde eles estão? - a jovem olhou para a ruiva.

- Nos antigos dormitórios. Eles apareceram atrás da estátua.

- Desconfiam de algo?

- Pensam que entraram numa área proibida. Com a Acrópole em reforma devem imaginar que essa área deve está sendo restaurada.

- Entendo. - levantou. - vou olhar como está a barreira, enquanto isso, providencie água e refeições. Diga a eles que estamos esperando contato do hotel para leva-los de volta.

- Sim.

A moça fez uma reverência afastando.

- Podemos manda-los imediatamente? - indagou o homem.

- Espero que sim. Em onze anos, somente uma pessoa que não conseguimos mandar de imediato, espero que tenhamos sorte com esse grupo. Aquela vez já foi o suficiente para provocar estrago.

_**Nos dormitórios...**_

- Que demora. - disse Suellen.

- Leva tempo para acionar os responsáveis. - Julia estava cabisbaixa.

- Acionar a embaixada, a polícia... – enumerou Fernando.

- Pelo menos vimos uma parte restaurada. - Helu tentou sorrir. - a estátua, aquele jardim, esse prédio.

Olharam para a sala.

- Olha só a riqueza de detalhes. – disse Paula.

- Deve ser inaugurado numa data especial.

Isa que estava calada, estranhou ainda mais o silêncio de Ester. De certo ela estava com medo.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. - pegou na mão dela.

- _Não é apenas isso..._

A atenção voltou para a "americana".

- Algum problema Ester? - indagou Marcela, preocupada com a amiga.

_- Acho que estamos realmente encrencados._

- Por que entramos em local proibido? Mas não tinha placas! - exclamou Gabe.

- _Não percebem que esse local é diferente da Acrópole? Quando chegamos, não vimos aquele bosque, muito menos a estátua._

- Poderiam está na parte de trás do templo. - disse Suellen.

_- Sei lá..._

- Acha que estamos onde então? - indagou Rodrigo ficando ainda mais preocupado.

- _Na..._ - o aplicativo parou de funcionar. Ester tentou por duas vezes abri-lo e não deu certo. Depois desligou e ligou novamente o aparelho e nada do app funcionar.

- Eu te ajudo...

A conversa foi interrompida pela porta, era a moça.

- Já avisamos o hotel, eles mandarão uma van para busca-los. Estamos tomando as medidas legais, mas ninguém será preso, mas terão que assinar um termo de responsabilidade.

- Como assim? - indagou Julia.

- Esse lugar é restrito, faz parte de um projeto de restauração da Acrópole, - mentiu. - não foi noticiado nem na imprensa. Apenas alguns membros do governo grego sabem desse projeto. O termo é para que não vazem com a informação, sob pena de multas e prisão.

- Tem nossa palavra que não falaremos nada. - disse Sheila.

- Assim espero. Enquanto isso, providenciamos um lanche pode ser que demore um pouco.

Entraram três mulheres de meia idade, duas delas carregando bandejas e uma trazendo um carrinho. Elas vestiam um vestido branco até o joelho. Nos pés sandálias de tiras.

- São de que país? - indagou a ruiva.

- Brasil. – respondeu Rodrigo.

- Hum... por favor fiquem aqui e não saiam para sua própria segurança.

- Sem problema.

- Um guarda ficará na porta se precisarem me chamar.

- Qual o seu nome? - indagou Juliana.

- Marin.

- Desculpe os transtornos Marin. - Juliana curvou ligeiramente, ato herdado de sua ascendência japonesa.

Marin achou graça. Apesar de ter nascido no Japão havia muitos anos que não praticava certos modos orientais.

- _Shinpai Shinaide Kudasai.__**(não se preocupe tr. google translate)**_

Disse saindo, deixando todos surpresos.

- Ela fala japonês... - Juliana piscou os olhos.

- De certo trabalha com turistas. - Heluane pegou alguns bolinhos. - deve saber muitas línguas.

- O nome dela é bonito. - disse Mabel.

- Ela que é bonita. - disse Fernando. - e ruiva mesmo. Para ela sou fácil, fácil. - riu.

- Fernando,não nos complique mais. - disse Cris sorrindo.

- Agora, toda vez que for descrever a Marin, essa Marin será a minha inspiração. Ela é perfeita. - o mineiro trazia um sorriso dúbio.

- Xi...Apaixonou. - disse Isa.

Ester ligou o tablet novamente. Testou o app. Soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- Voltou a funcionar? - indagou Jules.

- _Sim. Ainda bem_. - sorriu.

_**Perto da estátua...**_

Com os olhos fechados, procurava elevar sua energia. Seu corpo brilhou em dourado e em reposta apareceu no céu algo um pouco translúcido. Parecia uma aurora boreal, contudo dourada. O fenômeno cobria toda a montanha e sua base. Depois de dez minutos a jovem abriu os olhos. O mesmo homem que estava com ela na sala, estava ao seu lado.

- E então?

- O corte dimensional sumiu. Deve ter aberto apenas pelo tempo que eles passaram.

- E o que a senhorita fará?

- Vou ficar aqui, até surgir uma instabilidade. Deixe a Marin ciente.

- Sim.

No dormitório, as risadas voltaram. Nem pareciam que estavam "presos".

- Não foi tão ruim, - Gabriela pegou alguns bolinhos. - estamos comendo de graça e comida muito boa por sinal.

- Isso é verdade. - Sheila serviu-se de alguns.

- Estão divinos. - Paula pegou alguns.

Passou-se três horas e ainda continuavam confinados. A apreensão que tinha sumido voltou. O pessoal do hotel estava demorando demais.

- A coisa deve ser mais séria que pensávamos. - Juliane olhou as horas.

- De certo deu alguma coisa errada com o hotel. – disse Paula.

- Estou ficando com medo. - Mabel estava apreensiva.

- Tentei o celular, mas sem sinal. - disse Julia.

- O meu também não funciona. - Isabel andava de um lado para o outro a procura de sinal.

A porta foi aberta, eram as mesmas senhoras, que agora traziam travessas.

- A senhorita Marin nos pediu que servisse o almoço. - disse uma das mulheres.

- Estava com fome mesmo. - Rodrigo levantou.

- Obrigada. - Sheila agradeceu em nome de todos.

A preocupação não diminuiu, mas pelo menos estavam sendo bem tratados.

- A última refeição antes do abate. - brincou Suellen.

_**Estátua...**_

Três horas e nada da barreira apresentar alguma irregularidade, ela parecia mais estável do que nunca.

- E então? - indagou o homem que voltara.

- Está estável. - olhou para o alto, onde toda a extensão estava coberta por um brilho dourado. - Lembra-se do acontecimento de 2002?

- Sim.

- A barreira está do mesmo jeito.

- Será que é aquele evento? Que de tempos em tempos a barreira abre um vértice e só volta abrir dias depois?

- Creio que sim. Em 2002 demorou cinco dias para voltar a abrir.

- E agora?

- Pode abrir hoje a tarde ou daqui a dias. Mesmo comandando esse lugar, certas coisas não tenho o controle. Essa barreira é uma delas. Não é apenas o meu cosmo que a sustenta. Esse lugar também a controla, somado a isso o meu cosmo...

- E as pessoas?

- Preciso pensar em algo. - disse passando a mão no braço direito para aplacar um pouco a dor.

Marin depois de cumprir algumas obrigações dirigiu-se para o local onde o grupo estava. Precisava mantê-los um pouco a par da situação, alias mentir. Improvisou um caderno e uma caneta. Deu duas batidas na porta e entrou.

- Olá.

- Oi Marin. - disse Cris.

- Sei que devem está preocupados, mas está tudo correndo bem, não se preocupem, são apenas coisas burocráticas. - pegou uma cadeira. - gostaram do almoço? - indagou para passar tranquilidade.

- A comida grega é divina. - disse Marcela.

- Concordo. - sorriu.

Juliana como boa observadora, notou o formato dos olhos de Marin.

- Como sabe japonês? - indagou.

- Nasci no Japão, mas sou metade japonesa, metade dinamarquesa.

- Agora explica os olhos puxados e os cabelos ruivos. - Juliana sorriu.

- Sim. Minha mãe é nipônica de Tókio, meu pai era dinamarquês. Quem terminou de almoçar poderia me passar o nome? Se tiver com o passaporte, também ajuda. È para repassar para o hotel.

- _Ester Sue._ - foi a primeira.

Marin a fitou imediatamente, estranhando o tom um pouco automático.

- _Sou surda, então uso um programa capaz de converter o que eu digito em fala_.

- Desculpe... - parou de falar, pois percebeu que não adiantaria.

- _Tudo bem Marin, não precisa se desculpar._

Novamente a japonesa a olhou curiosa. Ester sorriu.

- _Posso ler lábios. Aprendi as duas línguas, por isso posso me comunicar dos dois modos_.

- Desculpe a minha surpresa, não conheço muitos surdos e os que conheço se comunicam pela linguagem de sinais. Fico feliz que a tecnologia possa ser usada para melhorar a qualidade de vida das pessoas. É um prazer conhecê-la Ester Sue.

- _Igualmente Marin..._

- Marin Serikawa Wozniacki.

Ester sorriu. A japonesa sorriu de volta. Vendo pessoas como Ester que esforçavam para ter uma vida melhor, fazia sua missão e dos outros valer a pena. Era gratificante.

- Quem é a próxima?

Sentados mais atrás...

- Kurumada tem muita imaginação. Criar uma japonesa ruiva. - disse Heluane, mais ao fundo da sala, mas suficiente para ser ouvida por todos. - seria muito mais plausível como ela. - disse mais baixo apontando para Marin.

- Não dá para levar o que ele fez ao pé da letra. - disse Isabel.

- Mas que rende boas analise de personalidade... - Cris riu.

- Adorei a que a Julia fez. - disse Sheila. - perfil psicológico do Mask e do Manigold.

Marin que escrevia o nome de Juliana ergueu o olhar ao escutar os nomes, para balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- "Escutei demais." - pensou.

- Vou encomendar um perfil psicológico do Shaka. - disse Mabel.

- Se for assim eu quero do Dohko. - Jules manifestou.

- Vou escrever uma fic sobre isso. - disse Julia. - perfis psicológicos dos santos de Atena.

- Bom título. - Gabe gostou da ideia.

Há essa hora Marin tinha parado de escrever, passando a escutar a conversa. Como eles sabiam aqueles nomes?

- Desculpe... mas do que estão falando?

- Nada de mais Marin. - disse Rodrigo.

- Elas são loucas. – Fernando completou.

- Saint Seiya nem deve ser conhecido aqui. - disse Marcela.

Marin arregalou os olhos.

- Sabem sobre Saint Seiya?

- Sim. - respondeu Mabel. - sabemos tanto que alguns deles até escrevem histórias sobre. - sorriu.

- _Saint Seiya faz muito sucesso no Brasil. _- disse Ester.

A ruiva ficou preocupada, realmente agora estava preocupada. Se fossem apenas turistas que gostam de arte grega, não teria problema, mas pessoas que sabiam sobre a história de Kurumada? Aquilo poderia ser desastroso.

- Eu vou verificar se o hotel já fez contato, volto daqui a pouco e pego o restante dos nomes. - foi saindo.

- Como quiser... - murmurou Paula.

Ficaram sem entender.

- Ela deve ter nos achado um bando de crianças. - disse Isa.

_**Estátua...**_

Aos poucos a energia dourada em torno da garota foi diminuindo. O homem a observava atentamente.

- É como eu disse. Não há sinais de cortes na barreira.

- E o que fará senhorita?

- Eles ficaram no templo sob os cuidados de Marin. Se forem passar a noite aqui, continuarão no antigo dormitório. Providencie que não lhes falte nada.

- Sim.

- Quero que mais tarde, vá até eles e diga o seguinte: o hotel se recusou a vir busca-los então entramos em contato com a embaixada e estamos aguardando o retorno.

- Vão ficar apavorados. - sorriu.

- Eu sei que sim, mas é necessário. Use toda sua autoridade. - sorriu. - para convencer. - sabia o quanto ele poderia ser persuasivo.

- Desculpe, mas... - o rosto ficou preocupado.

- Sei o que está pensando. Estamos correndo risco. - fitou a cidade de Athenas. - Eu sei, mas não há muito que fazer. - o fitou.

- E quanto a comemoração quer será daqui alguns dias? Talvez a barreira...

- Se ainda estiverem aqui, vamos leva-los para a vila. Zeus ajude que ate lá já tenham ido embora.

Assim que saiu do recinto, Marin correu em disparada para o templo principal, no meio do caminho descobriu que a dona de tudo estava no pátio da estátua. Precisava avisá-la imediatamente, pois a situação era muito grave. Sorriu ao vê-la conversando com o segundo em autoridade.

- Marin?

- Desculpe interrompe-la, mas o assunto é grave.

- O que foi? - indagou o homem.

- O grupo.

- O que tem?

- Conhecem Saint Seiya.

A moça ficou pálida, enquanto o homem arregalou os olhos.

- Como?

- Fingi que pegava os nomes deles e escutei a conversa. Eles sabem de tudo. Até mencionaram nomes antigos.

- Conte o que ouviu Marin.

Ela narrou tudo. Os outros dois ficaram em silêncio. Agora, teriam que tomar outras providências.

- Marin você continuará responsável por eles. - a jovem contou o plano a Marin. - agora mais do que nunca quero que fique de olho neles. Vou deixar guardas para vigia-los, eles não podem por o pé para fora do dormitório.

- Mas até quando senhorita? - indagou o homem. - Se o vértice pode abrir daqui alguns dias, como vamos mantê-los presos por tanto tempo?

- Mantendo. - disse enfática. - O único jeito deles saírem daqui é pelo corte dimensional, pois não tem cosmo para passar pela barreira. Vou entrar em contato com meu amigo da polícia, para abafar o caso, a essa hora já devem ter dado falta deles. Vou mandar também buscar as bagagens no hotel...- a moça ficou em silêncio, pensando em algo. Ela olhou para Marin. - é melhor eles não voltarem a ver você e nem você ir até lá. - olhou para o homem.

- Como assim?

- Me passou uma ideia absurda pela cabeça, mas é melhor prevenir.

- Que ideia? - Marin indagou.

- Se seu cabelo fosse um pouco mais vermelho seria exatamente como na história.

- A senhorita acha que eles podem me reconhecer?

- Talvez. Como disse é uma cisma absurda. Kurumada transformou a realidade em mito e pensar em deuses e cosmos é bem fantasioso no mundo moderno. Como em todo mundo, devem achar que não passa de uma fantasia criada por ele, mas não quero pagar para ver. Mesmo sendo uma possibilidade remota não quero correr esse risco.

_**Dormitório...**_

Comiam a sobremesa em silêncio, silêncio esse quebrado por Paula.

- Estou começando a ficar com medo.

- De...? - Marcela a fitou.

- Essa demora em nos liberar. Estamos aqui desde cedo e tudo que dizem é que estão aguardando o hotel.

- Também estou começando a ficar preocupada. - Jules olhou para a janela que ficava próxima ao teto. - Acho que a situação é bem mais grave.

- Vamos ser presos... - murmurou Mabel.

Isabel pegou seu celular, contudo o aparelho estava sem sinal.

- Aqui não tem sinal.

- Talvez lá fora tenha. - disse Suellen, igualmente preocupada.

- Mas tem os guardas. - lembrou Rodrigo.

- Eu vou fingir que estou passando mal, - Helu levantou. - eles virão para me ajudar, aí a Isa tenta ligar.

- Isso não vai dar certo. - Sheila temia piorar a situação.

- Vai sim. - Helu deitou no chão. - desmaiei.

Rodrigo e Júlia saíram da sala indo ate os guardas dizendo que alguém tinha desmaiado. Os dois guardas rapidamente os seguiu, enquanto ajudavam Heluane, Isa aproveitou para sair. Suellen foi com ela para vigiar a porta. Isa atravessou o passeio entrando no jardim, lá ficaria mais escondida. Su na porta, tinha um olho na amiga e outro no caminho.

No jardim o celular continuava sem sinal, deixando a brasileira nervosa. Enquanto isso, um dos guardas pegou Helu no colo dizendo que a levaria para a enfermaria. As meninas gelaram, pois poderiam ser pegas, entretanto não tinham alternativa. Rodrigo fez sinal para Suellen, que voltou a atenção para Isa, mandando sinal para voltar imediatamente. A brasileira guardou o celular no bolso e voltava. Estava com tanto medo de ser pega, que não teve o cuidado de olhar se alguém aproximava. Uma pessoa que caminhava em direção ao local a viu atravessar. Nessa hora o guarda já estava praticamente na porta com Helu nos braços, acabando por encontrar Su e Isa. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa escutaram uma voz...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Marin. - disseram Isa e Su assustadas, pois a jovem chegara segundos depois que Isa entrara.

- A moça passou mal senhorita Marin. - disse o guarda.

- Leve-a para a enfermaria.

Rapidamente o guarda foi cumprir as ordens. No meio do caminho Helu achou melhor fingir que estava acordando.

- Você está bem? - indagou Marin.

- Sim... - fez uma voz bem melosa. - deve ter sido uma queda de pressão. Pode me soltar. - disse ao guarda. - obrigada.

- Está tudo bem Helu? - indagou Cris para dar mais veracidade ao "desmaio."

- Sim.

- Voltem para sala. - disse olhando para Isa. - o hotel recusou a vir busca-los, entramos em contato com a embaixada brasileira**, **estamos aguardando o retorno**.**

Sem muito que fazer obedeceram. Passaram a tarde toda trancados. Ainda tentavam manter-se serenos, mas a cada hora que passava a tensão aumentava.

- Acho que vamos ser presos. - Fernando já estava conformado.

- _Será?_ - Ester já pensava num jeito de entrar em contato com os pais.

- Fernando tem razão. - disse Juliana. - Estão demorando muito e estamos sem respostas. Com certeza seremos presos.

- A embaixada já deve está a par. - Paula torcia para isso. - Vão nos tirar daqui.

- Ou não... - murmurou Cris. - se como Marin disse e entraram em contato com a embaixada, a coisa muda de figura. Passa a ser questão de governo. Torcer que os dois países tenham boas relações.

A porta foi aberta. Era uma das mulheres do almoço que agora trazia roupas.

- Senhorita Marin mandou avisa-los que vão passar a noite aqui. Trouxe toalhas e roupas limpas. - olhou para Rodrigo e Fernando. - para vocês também. Elas são um pouco diferente com que estão acostumados, mas servirão. Os banheiros ficam no segundo andar, assim como os quartos que já estão prontos. O jantar será servido na sala ao final do corredor.

- Estamos presos? - indagou Mabel.

- Eu não sei de nada. - disse a mulher. - apenas cumpro ordens. Com licença.

- Toda. - Gabe foi até a porta para fechá-la. - nos metemos numa bela encrenca. - olhou para os amigos.

Como a mulher havia dito no andar superior tinha três banehiros. Nos quartos cinco camas em cada. O prédio era retangular e das janelas dos quartos puderam contemplar a cidade. Jantaram e depois seguiram para os quartos. Amontoaram todos num para conversar.

- Até que essas roupas são confortáveis. - disse Gabe.

- Parece mais uniforme de cadeia. Tudo igual. - Marcela estava com a cara fechada.

As meninas vestiam a mesma coisa. Um vestido de algodão branco de mangas e até o joelho. Usavam uma espécie de corda para acentuar a cintura.

- A nossa não é tão ruim...- murmurou Fernando. Ele usava uma calça de algodão bem larga com uma blusa do mesmo material.

- E confortável. - disse Rodrigo.

Jules e Helu é que não estavam muito a vontade com os trajes.

- A roupa é o de menos. - disse Paula indo até a janela. - vamos passar a noite nesse local.

- E nossas coisas no hotel? - indagou Mabel. - será que foram confiscadas?

- _De certo devem ter sido levadas para a embaixada._ - disse Ester.

Isa levantou indo a outra janela.

- A vista daqui é linda.

- Verdade. - Sheila aproximou. - o curioso é ter casas tão perto da Acrópole.

Notou que na base da montanha algumas centenas de luzes estavam acessas, luzes de casas e ruas.

- Talvez não sejam casas. - Julia também aproximou. – as vezes algum local de apoio ao museu.

- E o que faremos gente? - indagou Suellen. - não temos a menor noção do que realmente está acontecendo.

- Os telefones de vocês ainda não funcionam? - Helu olhou para Julia, Isa e Jules, as únicas que tinham trago o aparelho.

- Nada.

- É melhor irmos dormir. - Juliana levantou. - não sabemos como será o dia de amanhã e precisamos está preparados.

- A Ju tem razão. - disse Cris. - Bom... são cinco camas... dividir em cinco, cinco, três e dois?

- Sim. - Rodrigo dirigia para a porta. - boa noite meninas.

Fernando acenou.

Dia seguinte...

O sol despontava no horizonte, indicando o novo dia e a constatação que não pregara o olho a noite toda. A ideia de que aquele grupo sabia sobre Saint Seiya a deixava preocupada. Em outras ocasiões isso não importaria muito, pois os "intrusos" eram devolvidos ao mundo real, na mesma hora. Certificava-se sempre disso, contudo aquela situação era diferente, eles sabiam da história como também o corte dimensional poderia demorar dias para aparecer. Como os manteria presos por tempo indeterminado? Sentou na cama num rompante, lembrando se de algo que poderia resolver o problema. Deveria ter feito com Kurumada e assim pouparia os problemas, mas como não o fez teria que fazer com o grupo. Rapidamente trocou de roupa indo para o salão principal.

- Bom dia senhorita. - o homem a reverenciou.

- Bom dia. - respondeu sorrindo. - peça a Marin que os traga aqui.

- Por quê? - estranhou. - aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A permanência deles aqui é indeterminada, diante disso, resolvi deixa-los a par da história.

- Mas... - ficou atordoado. - desculpe, mas não é prudente. Já tivemos tantos problemas com isso.

- Eu sei, mas dessa vez será diferente.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Algo que deveria ter feito a Kurumada. No momento certo saberá. - sorriu.

Ele ficou calado, ela deveria saber o que estava fazendo, apesar de achar demasiadamente arriscado, mas tinha que confiar.

- Confio no julgamento da senhorita. Vou avisar a Marin.

Marin recebeu as ordens com surpresa.

- Mas... - a garota não sabia o que pensar.

- Vamos confiar Marin. Traga-os.

Os primeiros raios de sol bateram nos quartos, de forma preguiçosa um a um foi levantando. Procuraram por algo para se vestirem e foi com surpresa que viram suas roupas do dia anterior completamente limpas.

- Usaram até amaciante! - exclamou Suellen aspirando o perfume.

- Mas como? - indagou Paula. - entraram aqui, pegaram nossa roupa e lavaram?

- Estamos presos esqueceu? - disse Helu. - a noite usamos esse vestido branco e durante o dia nossa roupa. Presos não têm guarda roupa.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. - Rodrigo apareceu no corredor segurando sua roupa lavada. - nós não podemos continuar sem saber de nada.

- Para que fui te dar ouvidos. - Marcela olhou para Gabe. - e porque fui me dar ouvidos, agora estamos ferrados. Tomar no #$!

- Se eu soubesse das consequências tinha me contido. - Gabe sentia-se culpada.

- _Não se culpe Gabe._ - disse Ester. - _vamos sair dessa._

- O que temos que fazer é explicar o que aconteceu. - Juliana tentava transparecer tranquilidade. - Não cometemos um crime grave.

- Depende do ponto de vista Ju. - disse Sheila. - se é um lugar restrito, seria como se entrássemos numa área do exército sem autorização.

- Mas Sheila. - disse Mabel. - não fizemos por mal.

- Mas são regras Mabel. - Isabel surgiu no corredor. - colocaram uma mesa de café.

- Então por que estão nos tratando tão bem? - Júlia estava impaciente.

- Não temos ideia. - disse Juliane. - o que podemos fazer é contar como tudo aconteceu e torcer para que os superiores da Marin, entendam que fomos apenas curiosos demais. No mais, vamos manter a calma.

- O importante é obedecermos tudo que eles disserem. - observou Fernando. - não podemos piorar nossa situação ainda mais.

Ouviram barulho de passos na escada, surgindo diante deles um homem, portando uma lança.

- Estão sendo chamados, me acompanhem.

Seguiam calados, como animais indo para o abate, contudo quando passaram pelo jardim, a admiração tomou conta deles. Era magnífica, a enorme construção que despontava. Toda feita em mármore branco, com dezenas de colunas aos moldes gregos. Parecia até uma pintura, pois o céu azul límpido realçava ainda mais a beleza da construção.

- Uau... - exclamou Sheila.

- Isso existe mesmo? É linda! - exclamou igualmente surpresa Mabel.

- O trabalho de restauração está ficando perfeito. - disse Julia. - estão caprichando nos detalhes.

Ester olhava atentamente a construção, notou que era idêntica ao Parthenon.

- "Que estranho." - pensou.

Deram a volta pelo templo parando na porta principal. O homem acenou para que eles continuarem a andar. Atravessaram um longo corredor, repleto de afrescos que retratavam passagem gregas. Alguns minutos depois pararam em frente a uma porta dourada. Ela era alta, de mais ou menos três metros de altura. O guarda acenou para o homem que guardava a porta e então perceberam que eles usavam a mesma roupa.

- Entrem. - disse o guarda abrindo a porta.

O recinto era amplo, um grande salão. As paredes eram claras, enquanto o chão era em mármore negro, que de tão polido, refletia. Pequenas janelas faziam a iluminação. O grupo observava maravilhado o local. Notaram então que ao fundo, uma cortina vermelha cobria a parede de fora a fora e que no centro havia um trono, numa espécie de plataforma deixando-o a alguns degraus acima do nível do chão. Uma moça estava sentada nele.

- Bom dia. - disse a mulher sorrindo.

- Bom dia. - responderam.

- Como passaram a noite? Espero que tenham ficado bem acomodados.

- Ficamos, mas gostaríamos de repostas. - Marcela tomou a frente. - Estamos presos? - já estava preparada para brigar.

- De certa forma sim, mas não por autoridade policial.

Rodrigo observou a mulher. Ela usava um vestido branco longo de alças, não usava adorno nenhum com exceção de um par de brincos. Seus cabelos eram lilases, longos e inteiros até a cintura, num corte reto. A testa era coberta por uma vasta franja reta. Os olhos eram verdes escuros, traços finos e na boca um tom rosado.

- "Bonita." - pensou.

- Antes de explicar a situação de vocês gostaria que me contassem o que sabem sobre Saint Seiya. - ajeitou-se melhor no trono.

Olharam entre si estranhando.

- Devem achar que somos loucos e nos colocaram num hospício. - disse Gabe.

Suellen apenas concordou.

- Bem... - Fernando tomou a frente, fazendo um resumo da história. - e é isso.

- Compreendo. - fechou os olhos por instantes. - o que eu vou falar, poderão achar delírio da minha parte, mas gostaria que me ouvissem até o final. Sentem-se, por favor.

Só então notaram as cadeiras. A jovem esperou eles acomodarem para iniciar.

- Vocês devem ter recebido do hotel, um guia sobre a história da Acrópole. Isso é de praxe de todos os hotéis de Athenas. Ela foi construída há mais de dois mil anos em homenagem a Atena. Devido a terremotos e principalmente guerras, tudo que sobrou foram ruínas que o governo grego tenta restaurar.

- E estão fazendo um trabalho primoroso. - disse Mabel, olhando para o teto. - está ficando perfeito.

- Esse é o ponto. - disse a jovem. - este é o Parthenon original.

Houve um profundo silêncio.

- Como assim o original? - indagou Júlia.

- Que eu saiba ele está sendo restaurado. - completou Rodrigo igualmente surpreso.

- Se eu disser que Saint Seiya não é uma obra de ficção feita pelo Kurumada. Que é uma história real.

- Não, espera. - disse Heluane confusa. - eu acho que perdi alguma parte. O que tem haver o Parthenon, Saint Seiya e nós?

A moça levantou do trono, descendo os degraus.

- O meu nome mortal é Saori. Saori Mitsui. Eu sou Atena.

Agora sim, o silêncio foi maior, com trocas de olhares.

- Juro que não estou entendendo nada! - Suellen bagunçou os cabelos. - como assim você é Atena? Ela não existe, é mitologia.

- Não é Suellen. - disse.

- Como sabe meu nome? - arregalou os olhos.

- Um minuto. - disse Isa. - isso é loucura.

- Não é. - disse uma voz.

Voltaram a atenção para a voz. Aparecendo ao lado do trono, uma mulher os fitou. Ela usava colan preto com legue vermelha. Os sapatos preto e sobre as panturrilhas uma espécie de meia branca. Joelheiras de metal. Na cintura um lenço branco, uma luva na mão direita com os dedos a mostra. No outro braço uma proteção também em metal, bracelete, ombreiras, peito, um colar também em metal, tudo na cor prata. No alto da cabeça uma tiara em formato de águia. O rosto estava coberto por uma máscara.

- Atena e seus cavaleiros são reais Suellen. - ela retirou a máscara.

- MARIN?

- Sim, Marin. Amazona de prata de Águia.

Fernando arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era loucura, aquela mulher não poderia ser a Marin, mas...

- " É ruiva... e usa... armadura... não é possível..." não é possível... - murmurou.

- É possível sim Fernando. - disse Atena voltando para o trono. - as mitologias que existem em vários povos, não são mitos, são reais. Esse mundo tem muitos segredos, que agora estão ocultos a humanidade, mas no passado, "magia", "deuses", "seres mágicos", "sobrenatural" andavam lado a lado com os mortais. Era uma linha muito tênue entre esses dois mundos. Contudo com o decorrer dos anos, foi tornando se necessário que esse mundo místico sumisse aos olhos humanos. Não seria diferente com o santuário. A Acrópole nada mais é que o último resquício visível dos deuses.

- Estamos num mundo a parte? - indagou Juliana com medo da própria pergunta, pois era muito fantasioso.

- De certa forma sim. Humanos enxergam a montanha com amontoados de mármore, com o Parthenon e o templo de Cariátides em pedaços. Quem possui cosmo, nos enxerga ou nos sente.

- Como isso é possível? - indagou Cris.

- Como disse a linha que separava o mundo "místico" com o dos homens era muito tênue, contudo existiam lugares na Terra, que a separação entre os dois mundos era praticamente nula, essa montanha era um desses lugares, assim como Star Hill que faz conexão direta com o Olimpo. Por isso escolhi aqui. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, foi necessário que esse local tivesse uma proteção. Por ser um local especial, a própria montanha criou uma barreira, que eu ajudei a fortalecer, mas mesmo assim não tenho controle total sobre ela. É como se fosse dois lugares sobrepostos. Nesse exato momento, milhares de pessoas estão andando por esse lugar, mas vendo ruínas.

Marcela e Heluane olharam para os lados.

- Mas... e nós? - aquilo era surreal demais para Jules. - E onde encaixa o Kurumada? Ele tem cosmo?

- O santuário de Atena é guardado por uma barreira própria e eu não tenho o controle total dela. De tempos em tempos, ocorre um evento chamado cortes dimensionais, ou vértices dimensionais. Abre-se por segundos uma passagem entre o "nosso mundo" e o "mundo dos humanos". As vezes temos sorte de ninguém passar por esses cortes, as vezes alguém passa, mas é rapidamente conduzido para fora. Contudo onze anos atrás um corte apareceu e trouxe uma pessoa. Pensamos que a volta dele seria rápida, porém outro corte só voltou a surgir cinco dias depois. É o mesmo que aconteceu com vocês. Passaram por um vértice e agora temos que espera-lo reabrir para manda-los de volta. Esse tipo de evento é muito raro acontecer.

Ester compreendeu na hora. Era por isso que achou o local tão diferente da Acrópole.

- _Então a história do hotel e embaixada era mentira_. - disse.

Atena não estranhou a voz sendo emitida pelo aparelho, pois compreendera o que se passava com Ester e de certa forma achou interessante o uso do tablet. Lembrou-se de alguém que no futuro certamente usaria.

- Não sabíamos se era um vértice mais longo. - disse Marin.

- _Tudo isso parece ficção cientifica ou um conto muito fantasioso_.

- Como disse anteriormente, onze anos atrás alguém passou por um corte: Masami Kurumada. Ele ficou aqui por cinco dias. Quando voltou para o mundo real, julguei que por causa da distorção entre os mundos as memórias adquiridas aqui seriam apagadas.

- O que não foi. – disse Paula.

- Isso mesmo. Como na história sou herdeira de uma grande empresa. A Mitsui Group. Cerca de um mês depois que ele tinha partido, Kurumada bateu a minha porta, levando um script. Quando eu li me assustei, pois era a minha história. Em troca do silêncio queria autorização para publicar. Ele não poderia provar nada, mas poderia suscitar em alguns curiosos o desejo de investigar a Acrópole e eu não poderia permitir.

- Então em troca do silêncio... – murmurou Suellen.

- Publicou o universo Saint Seiya. Claro que exigir algumas coisas e ele de fato não publicou tudo como realmente aconteceu, até inventou certas coisas, mas noventa por cento era verídico.

- Isso é incrível. - Júlia estava surpresa.

- Saint Seiya real... - murmurou Sheila. - Nunca imaginaria que isso não foi uma ideia e sim uma história real.

- O que tem de diferente? – indagou Rodrigo.

- Posso dizer que os quadrinhos e a série na TV têm verdades e mentiras. Ele também usou a imaginação para fantasiar algumas coisas.

- _Ele fez o que quis com a historia_. – disse Ester.

- Sim. O nome do homem que me adotou é Naruhito Mitsui. Ele não teve cem filhos como nos quadrinhos.

- Kurumuda só quis mostrar que mesmo pequeno, a arma do japonês é potente. – disse Jules rindo.

Os brasileiros a olharam imediatamente assustados. Jules sempre foi séria e agora soltava uma daquelas e naquela situação.

- Confesso que não gostei nem um pouco da forma como ele se referiu ao meu avô, felizmente na série ele se retratou. – disse Saori levantando. – Quando Aiolos me entregou a Naruhito contou-lhe sobre Atena e os cavaleiros, além de entregar a ele, um livro que continha algumas informações a respeito do santuário. Meu avô prometeu que me protegeria e que no momento certo enviaria meninos para se tornarem cavaleiros. Claro que o santuário não poderia saber, então usando o poder que tinha enviou Seiya e os demais a locais de treinamento. Para seus mestres e o santuário, não passou de "coincidência" o aparecimento dessas crianças.

Estavam abismados com a história.

- Durante a minha infância e inicio da adolescência meu avô não me contou absolutamente nada sobre quem eu era, me criando como sua legitima neta... – a deusa parou o olhar em um ponto qualquer. – quando completei nove anos. – fitou o grupo. – ele ficou doente e no seu leito de morte, me revelou toda a verdade de quem eu era. A guerra galáctica foi planejada para chamar a atenção do santuário. Como retratado nos quadrinhos.

- E os cavaleiros de bronze? – indagou Juliana. – o Ikki...

- Realmente no principio ele não foi muito favorável, nem os outros, mas depois do roubo da armadura de Sagitário por Jamian se aliaram a mim. Dessa parte em diante, grande parte da história é verdade.

- Asgard? Poseidon? Hades? – Isa estava impressionada.

- Kurumada não publicou Asgard e até respirei aliviada, mas depois colocou na série... contra a Hilda lutaram dois cavaleiros de ouro e três de bronze. A história de Hyoga é invenção. Assim como alguns personagens. Poseidon e Hades aconteceram.

O grupo ficou em silencio. Um dia atrás julgavam SS pura imaginação de um autor e no dia seguinte descobriam que tudo era verdade?

- A guerra contra o santuário, Asgard, Poseidon e Hades ocorreram em 2001. Kurumada veio para cá em 2002.

- Mas as cidades não foram inundadas... não lembro de ter um eclipse solar naquele ano. – disse Mabel.

- Chuvas torrenciais em algumas localidades. Quanto ao eclipse foi exagero dele, Hades só agiria depois de me derrotar.

- Mas por que o nome Saint Seiya? – Helu atentou-se para esse detalhe. - Não deveria levar o seu nome?

- Isso é simples.

Olharam para onde ouviram a voz. Passando pela cortina vermelha surgiu um homem. Ele era alto, o corpo estava coberto por uma túnica negra, com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, no centro da túnica e nas mangas. Um elmo dourado cobria-lhe a cabeça, seus cabelos eram verdes e desciam lisos até o meio das costas. Os olhos eram violetas, uma finíssima sobrancelha da mesma cor e dois pontos roxos acima delas.

- Se Atena existe... – murmurou Marcela.

- E os cavaleiros também... – disse Gabe.

- Isso significa... – Cris ajeitou os óculos.

- SHION? - berrou o grupo.

Ele sorriu.

- Sou Shion, Grande Mestre.

Paula o olhava assustada. Era muito estranho saber que aquele homem realmente existia. No universo CDZ sempre o achou um cavaleiro sério e respeitável, percebeu então que suas suposições não estavam erradas, somado a isso, áurea mística que rondava-o.

- O autor japonês deu esse nome a série, porque durante o tempo que permaneceu aqui, ficou amigo do Seiya e foi através do Pegaso que ele soube da historia, toda história. Na certa ele queria homenageá-lo.

- Mas o Seiya sempre salvou Atena, ou não? – Helu tentava processar toda a informação, não era possível que eles existiam.

- Todos tiveram o mesmo papel. – Shion retirou o elmo. - Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze foram importantes igualmente.

- Seiya então se deu bem. – Marcela riu.

- Podemos dizer que sim. – sorriu ao se lembrar que alguns cavaleiros não acharam graça, a tal homenagem.

- E Lost Canvas? Episódios G? – indagou Suellen.

- São verídicos, a história é cem por cento real. Kurumada consultou Atena antes de passar a história para os dois autores.

- Tive que dizer sim, para evitar problemas. – disse Atena desanimada, voltando a sentar. – se soubesse que se transformaria nesse sucesso tinha vetado.

- E coloca sucesso nisso. – disse Fernando.

- A razão de estarmos aqui na Grécia é SS. – disse Jules. – nosso grupo se uniu, pois todos somos fãs.

- Não imaginava que sucesso chegaria a todos os lugares do mundo. – disse Atena.

- No Brasil é febre. – completou Juliana.

- Fico feliz que a minha história de certa forma fez surgir à amizade entre vocês.

- E uma bela amizade Atena. – disse Rodrigo. – elas são doidinhas, mas gosto delas.

- Obrigada pelo "doidinhas". – disse Sheila.

Atena o fitou. Ele era tão alto quanto seus cavaleiros, mas pela expressão do rosto parecia ser novo, ao contrário da maioria ali, isso incluindo Shion, Marin e ela.

Rodrigo bem que tentava, mas era difícil tirar os olhos da deusa. Já achava Atena linda e uma deusa poderosa, mas vê-la frente a frente...

- É inacreditável que deuses, cosmos, cavaleiros existem! – exclamou Suellen.

- Lémuria realmente existiu Shion? – indagou Isa.

- Sim. Em épocas mitológicas, onde humanos e deuses viviam no mesmo mundo, existiu um grupo de humanos com dons, eles moravam em Atlântica, possuíam o poder da telecinetica, telepatia, teletransportes e a capacidade de criar um mineral chamado oricalco. – o ariano fez uma pequena pausa continuando. - Por ser um mineral resistente Poseidon pediu a esse povo que confeccionasse armaduras para seus Marinas. Tempos depois o deus do mar atacou a Terra e Atena temendo pela vida de seus cavaleiros solicitou ao meu povo que construíssem armaduras. Atendemos ao pedido, mas em resposta Poseidon afundou a ilha o que ocasionou na morte de milhares de Atlantis. Os poucos que sobreviveram fixaram residência em Jamiel, entre as montanhas da China e Índia.

Ouviam atentamente.

- Com o mundo místico tornando-se cada vez mais distante do mundo humano, os sobreviventes isolaram, mantendo contatos esporádicos com o santuário. Apenas há quinhentos anos que os sobreviventes tornaram-se mais próximos a Atena. A técnica de produzir oricalco se perdeu junto com o afundamento de Atlantis e hoje nos resta apenas o conserto das armaduras.

- Sempre achei incrível, Mu consertar armaduras. - disse Paula. - e saber que é real...

O grande mestre desviou o olhar para a pessoa que fizera o comentário. Usando seu poder mental soube do nome: Ana Paula. Morena, de um pouco mais de 1.60, magra. Os cabelos eram longos, escuros e ondulados. Olhos castanhos escuros, usava óculos, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o piercing no nariz e os três furos em cada orelha.

- "Os jovens de hoje..."

- Meu Deus... Atena existe, Lemuria existiu... – murmurou Mabel. – é demais para a minha cabeça.

- É normal Mabel. – Marin sorriu. – é difícil acreditar que essas coisas existem.

- Por isso preciso da compreensão de vocês. – disse Atena. – se essa história cair no mundo, terei muitas dificuldades em manter esse local isolado. Já me custa muito ter o controle da Acrópole.

- Como assim Atena? – indagou Gabe, percebendo só depois que a interrompeu. – desculpe...

- Não tem problema Gabrielle. Através de uma boa ajuda financeira o governo me concedeu a tutela desse local. Ele é aberto ao público porque preciso manter as aparências, mas eu tenho o controle total daqui.

- O dinheiro compra tudo. – disse Júlia. – ainda bem que compra. – imaginou o santuário ser invadido por pessoas.

- Devo muito a Mitsui. Além de me criar, me deu condições para manter esse local a salvo. Por isso peço que em quanto ficarem aqui, permanecem apenas perto do templo. Providenciei que suas malas fossem retiradas do hotel e enviadas para cá no mais absoluto sigilo. Para o mundo estão em viagem.

- _Você realmente tem controle de tudo_. – disse Ester.

- É necessário. Preciso que me entreguem seus celulares e máquinas fotográficas. Tem a minha palavra que terão tudo de volta ao partirem, mas por motivo de segurança é melhor ficar comigo. Ester não precisa entregar seu tablet, mas fique de aviso, que por causa da barreira, ele pode não funcionar.

- _Sim._

- Não se preocupe Atena, nós entendemos a respeito do celular. – disse Sheila. – eu também tomaria todos os cuidados para deixar aqui escondido.

- Agradeço a compreensão. – sorriu. – Marin mostre-lhes os quartos. Tomaram o café da manhã?

Só então lembraram que saíram sem a primeira refeição e agora que ela tinha mencionado a fome apareceu.

- Não...

- Vou mandar servir na sala de jantar. Não se preocupem com as refeições e se precisarem de alguma coisa, pode pedir a qualquer serva do templo.

- Poderiam falar seus nomes? – pediu o grande mestre, só sendo "indiscreto" com a Paula.

- Meu nome é Juliane, mas pode me chamar de Jules e esses são... – Jules disse o nome de todos, que a medida que eram citados acenavam para o ariano.

- Paula. Ana Paula. – sorriu.

Shion sorriu de volta.

- Agradecemos muito Atena. – disse Sheila em nome de todos. – pela hospitalidade e por confiar em nós.

A deusa apenas sorriu.

Marin conduziu o grupo para o interior do templo.

- Qualquer pessoa na situação deles ficaria chocado com a história. – disse Shion, recolocando o elmo.

- Eu fiquei, ao saber quem eu era. – riu. – espero que o vértice abra logo. Apesar de serem a favor de nós, quero que voltem logo para o mundo "normal.".

- Quanto aos cavaleiros?

- Avise os que estiverem aqui sobre os visitantes. Os demais que estão em missão direi depois.

- Sim Atena.

Shion fez uma reverência e foi cumprir as ordens. Atena olhou para a janela, fitando o céu claro. Rezava para que a permanência deles fosse curta e que quando fossem embora o segredo morresse. Para o primeiro problema, nada podia fazer, pois a barreira tinha vida própria, mas para segunda poderia prevenir-se. Levantou e elevando um pouco seu cosmo, o báculo apareceu na mão direita. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-la nessa questão e recorreria a ela.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin mostrava as dependências do templo para o grupo. No primeiro andar ficava o grande salão e as áreas funcionais do templo. Sala de reunião, escritórios de Atena e do grande mestre, sala de jantar, uma sala para o descanso, biblioteca, banheiros e a cozinha. Tudo era ricamente decorado com peças de arte, revelando todo o esplendor da morada de Atena.

Enquanto Marin mostrava as dependências Fernando não parava de fita-la. Sempre ficou imaginando como seria o rosto dela e agora vendo-o cara a cara, estava encantado. Ela era linda!

Subiram por uma linda escada em mármore, ouro e marfim que levava ao segundo andar. Nele, estavam quartos, com pequenas varandas, uma sala de estar e banheiros.

- Atena normalmente não recebe visitas de fora, por motivos óbvios. – Marin sorriu. – por isso não são quartos individuais.

- Tudo bem Marin_._ – disse Fernando.

A amazona o olhou sorrindo.

- Marin.

- Sim, Gabe.

- O que tem aqui no andar de cima? Notei que as escadas continuaram.

- Ah sim. O terceiro andar é ocupado pelos aposentos do grande mestre. Uma anti sala, escritório privativo, Spa, uma pequena varanda e o quarto propriamente dito.

- Spa?

- Sim. – riu da expressão que Marcela fez. – Kurumada não mostrou uma imagem de Saga... – não sabia como dizer. – na água?

- Uma banheira. – disse Cris.

- Na verdade é uma pequena piscina, além de ter as coisas comuns em spas.

- Que luxo! – exclamou Suellen.

- O grande mestre merece. Principalmente Shion que participou de duas guerras santas. Ele não usa muito o spa, mas Atena não quis retira-lo. Acima dos aposentos de Shion, está o aposento de Atena. Segue os mesmos moldes, mas a varanda é maior.

- Uau...

- É uma área restrita, os aposentos de Shion e o de Atena. Só podem entrar lá com autorização que é raramente dada. Nem todos os cavaleiros tem acesso, então...

- Não se preocupe Marin, só entraremos se formos convidados. – disse Júlia.

- Obrigada. Venham vou mostrar os quartos.

No andar havia seis quartos e na porta de cada um deles, o entalhe de dois signos do zodíaco. Eram bem decorados, com quadros e flores. Havia três camas, um guarda-roupa amplo, uma pequena mesa, banheiro privativo e pequena varanda com vista para o pátio do templo, o bosque e a construção que tinham ficado na noite anterior. Júlia aproximou da janela, vendo além disso a cidade de Athenas. Acabou por se lembrar da vista da noite anterior, das supostas casas na base da montanha. O cenho franziu ao reparar nos telhados e em algumas construções mais altas. Pareciam bem antigas. Antes que pudesse questionar alguma coisa, a amazona solicitou os celulares e câmeras e depois disse para seguirem para a sala de jantar onde seria servido o café da manhã. E assim o fizeram. Quando terminaram voltaram para o quarto.

- Eu acho que ainda não acordei e tudo não está passando de um sonho absurdo. - Helu passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Aposto que tinha alguma coisa naquela sopa do hotel. - Marcela brincava com uma flor. - devemos está drogados.

- Droga coletiva? - indagou Sheila. - acho que não.

- "A mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que toda nossa vã filosofia" já dizia Shakespeare. - Jules olhava o teto ricamente decorado. - essa frase é certeira.

- Nunca poderia imaginar que Kurumada na realidade contou uma história e não criou. - disse Isa. - como no mundo moderno possam existir deuses e homens com poderes sobrenaturais... e Lemuria! Pesquisadores passam anos tentando encontrar o tal continente sem saber se ele realmente existiu, sendo na verdade que existiu.

- Quando a Thamires souber...- disse Paula. – vai ficar com ódio por não ter vindo e vivido esse sonho.

- Se realmente for um sonho, não me acordem. - Mabel levantou da cama, indo até a janela. - não quero acordar tão cedo.

- Não é sonho. - disse Juliana. - é bem real.

Ficaram em silêncio meditando, depois sorrisos começaram a aparecer e com o mesmo pensamento...

- Estamos no santuário! - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Como Marin havia dito em cada quarto havia três camas. No quarto "regido" por Áries e Touro" e com vista para o bosque ficaram Heluane, Marcela e Isabel. Com vista também para o bosque mas dos signos de Gêmeos e Câncer ficaram Júlia, Sheila, Juliana. Os próximos quartos Leão e Virgem, Libra e Escorpião, Sagitário e Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixe tinham vista para a estátua de Atena. Em Leão e Virgem ficaram Cris, Suellen, Gabe, Mabel. Por conta do número, Marin providenciou mais uma cama. Libra e Escorpião eram o quarto de Ester, Jules, Paula e por último Capricórnio e Sagitário de Rodrigo e Fernando.

Ainda ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o universo CDZ e as possíveis semelhanças entre a realidade e o mito, já que Atena não contou a história em detalhes. Na hora do almoço, o grupo foi chamado, mas não viram nem Atena, Shion ou Marin. Ao final da refeição foram para seus respectivos quartos.

**Aries/Touro**

- Comida da boa, lugar fantástico. – Marcela espreguiçou. – não tem como ficar melhor!

- Esse lugar é mágico... – Isa chegou na janela, uma brisa soprava, aliviando o calor.

- Será por quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? – Helu guardava alguns pertences no guarda roupa.

- Vai depender desse tal vértice. – Isa fitava o movimento de alguns pássaros. – é meio estranho. – voltou-se para as amigas. – parece obra de ficção cientifica.

- Agora uma pergunta que não quer calar...

- Diga Mah.

- Se Atena existe... os cavaleiros de ouro...

Ficaram em silêncio, com cada uma pensando em seu dourado. Será que teriam oportunidade de conhecê-los?

**Gêmeos/Câncer**

Juliana caminhou até a cama deitando.

- Algum problema Ju? – indagou Sheila.

- Não.. só estou pensando em tudo que está acontecendo. Saber que as mitologias no fundo são fatos verdadeiros é meio estranho.

- Teremos que reavaliar nossos conceitos. – disse Julia.

- E pensar que a história aconteceu mesmo. – Sheila sentou-se ao lado da japonesa. - Enquanto vivíamos nossas vidas, Atena e os cavaleiros travavam uma batalha.

- Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui?

- Espero que muito. – disse Julia. – já que estamos aqui, quero aproveitar ao máximo.

**Leão/Virgem**

- Atena existe! – gritou Gabe, dando pulinhos.

- Eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas. – Suellen sentou na cama. – é um mundo totalmente absurdo.

- Eu que achava que nada mais me surpreenderia. – Mabel sentou ao lado dela.

- Pois Mabel, não é absurdo, nem sonho, nem estamos drogadas. – riu. – Atena realmente existe e nós estamos aqui.

- Será que vamos encontrar com os golds? – indagou Gabe. – altos, lindos e maravilhosos...

- Não cria muitas expectativas Gabe. – disse Cris sentando em outra cama. – pode ser que Atena não permita uma aproximação nossa com os com os dourados.

- Por quê?

- Manter o santuário a salvo, quanto menos contatos tivermos mais seguro ele estará.

**Libra/Escorpião**

Paula entrou calada, pensativa.

- O que foi Paula? – indagou Jules.

- Estava pensando em como as coisas mudam de uma hora para outra. Hoje de manhã achávamos que SS era ficção e agora descobrimos que é real.

- _E víamos o Parthenon do hotel, sem suspeitar de nada._ – disse Ester.

- Espero que esse vértice demore a abrir. – disse Jules.

- Por mim nem precisa voltar a abrir. – Paula sorriu.

**Sagitário/Capricórnio**

Rodrigo entrou falante, enquanto Fernando estava em silêncio.

- O que foi Fernando? Ah... já sei... M-A-R-I-N. – sorriu.

- Como ela é linda... linda...

- Com todo respeito Fernando, mas ela é gostosa. Ainda bem que não herdou a falta de gostosura das europeias e as japonesas. Corpo na medida.

Fernando o fitou.

- É mesmo, isso inclui Atena.

- Ela é na medida certa. E aquele rostinho...

- Vai tentar alguma coisa? Indagou o mineiro.

- Nós vamos tentar. – frisou. – é uma oportunidade única, não podemos perder.

- Mas Atena é uma deusa e a Marin uma amazona.

- Sei que é muito areia para o nosso camiãozinho, mas o máximo o que pode acontecer são elas nos despacharem. Já levei muito fora, um a mais ou a menos não faz diferença.

- Tem razão.

Continua

Observações: Grupo Mitsui - empresa japonesa.


	3. Chapter 3: Encontro de Constelações

**Capitulo 3**

**Encontro de constelações**

No quarto Áries/Touro, Marcela estava dormindo.

- Como ela consegue dormir sabendo que está no santuário? – Helu aproximou da amiga, vendo que ela dormia profundamente.

- Cansaço. – disse Isabel. – eu vou beber água, você quer?

- Não. Eu vou ajeitar as coisas aqui.

- Ok. Até mais.

No quarto ao lado...

- Será que podemos andar por aí? – indagou Julia.

- Acho que não tem problema. – Sheila amarrava o cabelo.

- Vamos chamar as meninas?

- É melhor não Juliana. Quinze pessoas andando por aí, não vai dar certo e tenho certeza que os outros já estão por explorando o santuário.

Em Leão/Virgem...

- Xi... – Gabe revirava sua mala.

- O que foi? – indagou Suellen.

- Acho que esqueci meus brincos. Vou lá buscar. - aproveitou passando a mão no seu caderno de desenho.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Mabel.

- Não demorem viu? – disse Cris.

- Pode deixar. – Mabel mandou um beijo.

Ester, Jules e Paula conversavam, pelo menos Ester tentava, pois seu app não estava funcionando muito bem.

- _Assim não tem jeito..._ – o app parou de funcionar.

- Será que é alguma interferência? – indagou Jules.

Ester deu nos ombros.

- Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa. – Paula levantou. – algum aparelho, essas coisas.

Rodrigo e Fernando estavam na varanda conversando.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Marin por favor.

- Agora não. – deu dois passos para trás. – além do mais já conversamos sobre isso. Nosso tempo passou.

- Como passou se nem tivemos?

A japonesa soltou um suspiro.

- Atena está mais relaxada com isso. – aproximou segurando o braço da amazona.

- As coisas não funcionam assim. – soltou-se dos braços masculinos.

- Você me ama. Eu sei que sim, assim como eu amo você. – sorriu.

Marin sorriu de volta, era difícil se manter firme diante daquela expressão do cavaleiro.

- Depois que os turistas forem embora, aí conversaremos com Atena.

- Não sabe como me deixa feliz Marin.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Isabel tomou rumo da cozinha. Vendo algumas mulheres realizando a limpeza.

- Boa tarde... – chegou à porta.

- Pois não minha jovem?

- Poderia me arranjar um copo de água?

- Claro.

A senhora arranjou um copo e uma jarra.

- Fique a vontade senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Ela pediu licença saindo. Isabel ficara só na cozinha. Depois de beber a agua, pensou em voltar para o quarto, contudo ficou curiosa.

- Por que não? – sorriu, saindo pela porta dos fundos.

Enquanto isso Julia, Sheila e Juliana estavam na sala de descanso.

- Que lugar mais agradável. – Juliana olhava o céu pela janela.

- E com essa decoração me sinto como na Grécia antiga.

- Vamos passear naquele jardim?

- Boa ideia Julia.

As três seguiam para o jardim, mas no meio do caminho...

- Eu vou tomar água. – disse Sheila. – eu alcanço vocês.

- Está bem.

Gabe e Mabel estavam paradas na porta do dormitório.

- Vou te esperar aqui. – disse Mabel.

- Não demoro.

Gabe entrou, contudo Mabel esperou pouco.

- "Vou aproveitar e conhecer outros lugares." – pensou saindo.

Paula tinha ido à cozinha, a biblioteca e nada de encontrar alguém para pedir ajuda. Estranhou o fato de não ter ninguém no templo, mas achou que Atena e Shion haviam saído para resolver algum problema.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Seguindo os passos da mulher, Isa saiu atrás do templo. De onde estava viu a estátua, que ficava alguns metros acima do nível do templo, tendo como acesso uma escada. Olhou para o outro lado, vendo um pequeno templo e a tempo de ver a mulher fazendo a curva. De forma cautelosa a seguiu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Vamos andar por aí? - sugeriu o baiano. - Já que Atena não nos proibiu.

- Está certo. - Fernando levantou.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Na porta do templo Julia e Juliana olhavam admiradas para a vista da cidade, era a mesma que se tinha quando estavam no Parthenon destruído.

- E pensar que milhares de pessoas estão andando por esse local agora e nem nos veem.

- De certa forma é um plano paralelo. - disse Juliana. - nós vamos esperar a Sheila?

- Ela nos alcança.

Desceram as escadas tomando o rumo da direita. Viram ao longe o bosque e a construção que passaram a noite. Quase a beira da montanha, viram uma placa com uma seta indicando uma espécie de trilha.

- O que será que está escrito? - Juliana olhava os dizeres.

- Não entendo nada de grego. Mas deve ser um caminho.

- Parece mais uma trilha.

- Vamos?

- Será prudente? Atena nos pediu que ficássemos no templo.

- Não vamos até o final Juliana. Só até a metade.

A japonesa pensou. Não estava acostumada a desrespeitar regras, mas...

- Só até a metade?

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

**Gêmeos x Áries**

Paula voltava da cozinha quando ouviu vozes. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra, pois não reconhecera as vozes e poderia ser algum guarda ou algo do tipo. Suspirou aliviada, ao ver que eram Atena e Shion. O grande mestre parou em frente a uma porta, enquanto a garota seguiu pelo corredor entrando em outra. A paraense só saiu de onde estava depois que Saori fechou a porta.

- Por pouco... - murmurou.

Passaria direto, mas lembrou-se do motivo de sua saída: o app de Ester. A passos mansos foi até a porta onde o ariano tinha entrado dando batidas de leve. Escutou um "entre".

- Boa tarde... - colocou só a cabeça para dentro.

- Ana Paula? - estranhou.

- Desculpe se estou interrompendo mas... está ocupado?

- Só vou terminar com esses papeis, mas sente-se. - mostrou a cadeira.

- Com licença.

Caminhou devagar até a cadeira indicada, que era de frente para a mesa que ele ocupava.

- Só um minuto.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Com Shion voltando a atenção para os papeis, Paula sentiu-se mais confortável em observar a sala. Não era muito grande, mas muito bem decorada com flores e quadros. Nos fundos uma estante com alguns livros, um sofá de dois lugares, uma mesinha de centro. A mesa do escritório era de madeira toda trabalhada, assim como as cadeiras que ele e ela ocupavam. Atrás da mesa, na parede, uma pintura enorme da estátua de Atena.

Voltou o olhar para o homem sentado a sua frente. Os cabelos verdes desciam pelo ombro. Ele estava com a mesma túnica de horas antes. Não usava o elmo dourado. Os olhos violetas estavam concentrados na leitura, auxiliados por óculos de armação fina. Sua expressão séria transmitia autoridade. Olhando seu rosto, era visível que era novo, mas a "aura" que emanava dele, era certamente de alguém bem vivido. A verdade que sempre gostou de outro cavaleiro, mas vendo Shion, poderia dividir sua feição com ele. Tirando-a do estado de alienação, o ariano juntou os papeis pondo-os de lado. Tirou os ósculos, fitando-a diretamente. Paula levou um susto, não esperava que ele a olhasse tão fixamente, desviou um pouco o olhar para a fina sobrancelha dele e as pintas.

- Fale. - a voz saiu autoritária, não que ele quisesse passar esse sentimento, mas tantos anos como grande mestre, sua voz tinha moldurado ao cargo.

- Bem... como o senhor deve ter visto... - preferiu usar o senhor, apesar da pouca idade.

- Não me chame de senhor. - interrompeu-a dando um fino sorriso. - pode ser Shion.

- Como quiser Shion. - sorriu. - posso fazer uma pergunta antes?

- Fique a vontade.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Fisicamente trinta. Mentalmente duzentos e oitenta e oito.

- Uau...

- Quando a guerra santa ocorreu no século XVIII tinha 18 anos.

- Deve ser bom viver por tantos anos.

Shion deu um meio sorriso.

- Nem sempre, mas precisa de algo? - mudou de assunto.

- Ah sim... é sobre o tablet que a Ester usa. Ele as vezes não funciona muito bem.

- É por causa da barreira. Ela costuma ficar instável e bloqueia os sinais. Por isso será melhor a Ester ficar dentro do templo, já que seu aparelho pode não funcionar e aí pode ser complicado.

- Entendo. Acha que ficaremos aqui por quanto tempo?

- Não sei precisar Paula. Podem ir a noite, como daqui a dias. A barreira...

Shion começou a explicar com mais detalhes sobre a barreira.

**Gêmeos x Aquário**

Estava se perguntando como tinha parado ali? Ainda sob os pedidos de Atena que não eram para sair do templo. Como explicaria que estava naquela parte do santuário, que sequer sabia onde era. Apenas seguiu a mulher, ficando curiosa para saber para onde estava indo, contudo distraiu-se com a paisagem e estava naquele lugar deserto. Deserto não era exatamente o termo, pois via na sua frente, uma construção alta de formato de meio circulo.

- "As meninas vão surtar, quando não me acharem..." - pensou Isa.

Já pensava numa maneira de voltar quando deu por si.

- "Estou diante de uma construção grega de meio circulo... um legitimo ginásio grego!"

Rapidamente correu para ver o interior, ficando maravilhada ao vê-lo por dentro. Era um teatro grego, na sua opulência e grandiosidade. Comprovou que era meio circulo, com a parte aberta voltada para a cidade. Subiu as escadas laterais que levavam até a parte mais alta da arquibancada, tendo uma vista privilegiada.

- "Antes de irmos embora, preciso tirar foto disso."

Teve a atenção chamada por um homem que acabava de chegar. Rapidamente Isa escondeu-se atrás de algumas pilastras que havia no topo. De longe não viu perfeitamente o rosto da pessoa, mas percebeu que seus cabelos eram alaranjados.

O homem treinava socos e chutes, num dado momento ele parou. Isa de longe começou a sentir uma brisa mais fresca, que aos poucos foi esfriando. O homem deu um soco no ar, claro que ela não viu nada demais, contudo no local que ele tinha mirado, viu parte da pedra que compunha uma mureta congelar. Ela arregalou os olhos. Como aquilo era possível? Gelo num sol de 40 graus! Seu espanto era tanto que saiu de trás da pilastra e claro, o homem a viu.

- Quem é você? - a voz saiu fria, o rosto contraiu. - desça.

Isa que não era de ficar intimidada, encolheu, agora estava enrascada e pior ela que estava errada. Desceu rapidamente as arquibancadas, temendo aborrecer a pessoa. Na certa era algum soldado.

- Desculpe, eu... - abaixou o rosto, nem querendo encarar o homem e encolheu ainda mais por sentir um vento frio vindo dele.

- Pelas suas roupas, é uma das pessoas que atravessou o vértice. - passou a mão pela testa.

Com o gesto Isa o fitou. Cabelos lisos, ate os ombros, acobreados puxado para o vermelho. Franja puxada para o lado. Olhos azuis, a face bem alva, vermelha apenas pelo efeito do sol. Sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Porte altivo, nobre e trabalhado.

Olhou para a cor dos cabelos e depois para o gelo, com essas características...

- Por Deus... - murmurou.

O corpo paralisou ficando atônica. Os olhos vidrados sequer piscavam, a mente estava em completa desordem, pois aquele a sua frente não poderia ser quem pensava que era... aquilo era loucura... ele não existiria...

- Você está bem? - indagou diante da palidez da moça e os olhos arregalados.

- Qual... o seu... nome...?

- Kamyu ou Kamus.

Agora sim entraria num estado catatônico e por dias!

- Você está bem? - repetiu diante do estado dela.

- Sim... - a voz saiu por enfim, mas antes de dizer alguma coisa respirou fundo, precisava ficar centrada. - estou bem. Desculpe por ter entrado aqui. Me chamo Isabel. - estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. - disse Kamus retribuindo.

O aquariano a observou. Era morena, os cabelos cacheados pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos castanhos, meio oblíquos. Nariz pequeno e que lembrava quem tinha ascendência grega. Era baixa, tinha busto grande e quadril largo. Era bonita, mas algo chamou mais sua atenção, o calor da mão dela.

- Kamus de Aquário. - disse com um sorriso dubio.

- Correto. Então realmente conhece a história publicada por Kurumada.

- Bastante.

O cavaleiro não gostou nada daquilo. Tantas pessoas sabendo sobre o santuário, o estrago feito pelo autor japonês pareceu ainda maior do que imaginaram.

- Bom senhorita Isabel, acho que sabe que não pode ficar aqui.

- Eu sei. - disse séria e firme. - mais uma vez me perdoe, vou voltar para o templo.

- Siga por aquele caminho. - apontou para o caminho ao lado do ginásio.

- Está certo. - era o mesmo que ela tinha passado, mas claro que não contaria a ele. - até mais Kamus.

Ele apenas acenou.

Saiu completamente dura e somente quando saiu das vistas dele é que relaxou o corpo.

Aquilo tinha sido surreal... deu um beliscão leve no braço.

- "Não estou sonhando..." - sentiu dor. - "como ele é lindo!"

**Gêmeos x Virgem**

Atena em seu escritório cuidava dos assuntos relacionados a sua empresa. Quando seu avô morreu e se viu herdeira de uns dos maiores grupos econômicos do mundo, sentia-se despreparada, ficando pior ao descobrir que era uma deusa. Levar os assuntos da empresa e do santuário era um fardo muito grande, ainda mais quando se é adolescente. Mas agora, aos vinte e cinco anos, conseguia conduzir os dois de forma suficiente.

- Entre. – disse quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Com licença senhorita Atena. – era um dos guardas. – chegou isso.

Atena fitou o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas nas mãos do guarda.

- Para mim?

Levantou pegando as flores. Assim que o guarda a entregou fez uma leve reverência saindo. A deusa sentiu o aroma das flores dando um leve sorriso. Pegou o cartão.

- "Para a mulher mais linda do mundo – leu. – do sempre seu... Julian Solo." Só ele mesmo...

Logo após aquele pedido inusitado de casamento Atena e Poseidon entraram em guerra. Passado as diferenças, Saori e Julian se aproximaram por conta dos negócios. Por serem muitos jovens, os dois compartilhavam os mesmos anseios e dúvidas em relação a administração de suas empresas. Com o tempo Julian foi mostrando seu interesse pela grega, não apenas nas relações comerciais, mas também nas sentimentais. Por diversas vezes propôs algo mais séria a ela, mas Saori sempre se esquivava. Contudo, as investidas de Julian a faziam pensar que seria uma boa ideia uma possível união entre os dois.

Minutos antes, Rodrigo e Fernando desciam as escadas quando viram o guarda entrar em um cômodo com flores.

- Atena deve ser receber flores todos os dias. – disse o mineiro.

- Ela é uma deusa, mais do que normal.

- E você vai lá?

- Vou, não tenho nada a perder mesmo. E você deveria ir atrás da Marin.

- Ela nunca vai me dar bola, Rodrigo. Olha só para mim.

- Não custa tentar. Agora vai procurar sua amazona.

O mineiro deu nos ombros. Tomaria um copo de água e depois voltaria para o quarto, não procuraria por Marin.

O baiano caminhou pelo corredor pensando num assunto para conversar com Atena. Antes de bater na porta respirou fundo.

- "Entre". - escutou a voz da deusa.

O escritório da deusa, ao contrário do de Shion era espaçoso. O chão era coberto por madeira na cor clara impecavelmente polido. Duas grande janelas retangulares faziam a parte da iluminação e da ventilação. A mesa de Atena ficava a esquerda de quem entrava e era feita de madeira escura e ricamente trabalhada. Atrás dela um quadro que ocupava todo o comprimento da parede com a representação da deusa Atena. Do outro lado uma mesa com seis cadeiras. A decoração era por conta dos vários objetos e estátuas da arte grega. Uma estante repleta de livros, dois sofás de dois lugares em num estofado púrpura e no teto uma luminária feita em cristal.

- Oi Athena. - achou curioso não vê-la com o vestido branco e sim com uma blusa feminina polo na cor branca. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Rodrigo? - estranhou. - algum problema?

- Não exatamente... - mirou as flores. - são as rosas de Afrodite?

- Não. São do Julian. Poseidon.

- Ah... "Do Poseidon? Será que... eles estão juntos?"

- Rodrigo? - chamou diante do silêncio dele.

- Desculpe... é sobre o vértice.

- Infelizmente a barreira está fechada.

- Que pena. - fitou as rosas. - "Claro que ela e Julian... afinal de contas Poseidon está selado..."

A deusa olhava-o sem entender o silêncio dele.

- Bom.. vou voltar para o meu quarto. - esboçou um sorriso. - obrigado pela atenção.

- De nada... - disse sem entender.

- Até mais. - acenou, fechando a porta.

Atena ainda ficou um tempo olhando a porta, dando nos ombros.

**Libra x Touro**

Mabel andou por todo corredor que dava acesso a estátua de Atena. Usando uma escada lateral subiu, pois a base da estátua ficava três metros acima do chão. Ficaria olhando para ela se não tivesse a atenção chamada por um templo e um jardim ao fundo. Rapidamente rumou para lá, mas não foi para o templo e sim para o jardim.

Havia uma calçada de pedras brancas, tendo dos dois lados várias árvores de porte médio. O sol brilhava forte, mas o bater do vento nas folhas produzia uma enorme sensação de bem estar.

- Como aqui é lindo!

Mabel seguia reto pela calçada e ao final dobrou a direita. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao avistar a paisagem.

- Por Deus! - exclamou.

A calçada se abria em seis metros de largura, tendo ao meio grama. As pedras brancas terminavam em duas escadas, separadas por estátua enorme de mármore de duas mulheres segurando um vaso. A água que saia do vaso escorria por uma escada de pedra escura, formando ao final um pequena fonte. Acima das mulheres, uma espécie de templo oval de colunas num rosa claro e cúpula dourada. No centro uma estátua de Atena num pedestal. O templo era cercado nas laterais por árvores maiores.

- As meninas precisam conhecer esse lugar.

Não contendo a curiosidade Mabel subiu as escadas laterais indo até o pequeno templo.

- Uau...- de onde estava via parte do teto do Parthenon e as costas da estátua.

Olhou para cima. O teto era todo trabalhado com rosas incrustadas e no centro a figura de um sol em de ouro. O chão era um capitulo a parte.

Atrás do templo ela tinha uma ótima visão da cidade de Athenas.

- E pensar que isso tudo está oculto a eles.

Mabel estava tão absorvida na paisagem que nem notou que alguém tinha lhe visto e caminhava em direção a fonte.

Ela deu meia volta parando em frente a estátua que trazia uma placa cravada no pedestal.

- Que beleza... em grego... - tocou na placa que na mesma hora soltou, indo ao chão. - Ops.. - abaixou para pegar quando...

- O que faz aqui?

A brasileira gelou.

- Eu não tive culpa. - virou-se. - eu apenas coloquei a mão, juro que não queria estragar, eu sinto muito. Eu conserto. - não o fitou diretamente.

- Pode deixar. Essa placa não é tão leve.

O homem aproximou pegando o objeto do chão encaixando no pedestal.

- Pronto.

- Muito obrigada. - suspirou aliviada. - juro que não queria estragar.

- Está tudo bem. - o homem sorriu. - essa coisa vive soltando. Mas quem é você?

- Eu me chamo Mabel. - o olhou.

- Ricardo. Prazer. - estendeu-lhe a mão.

Mabel retribuiu fitando-o diretamente. Teve que erguer o rosto pois seu "salvador" era alto, bem alto. O corpo era musculoso, mas sem parecer um guarda roupa. Usava uma calça preta, com sandálias de tiras à moda grega e regata branca, as duas mãos estavam enfaixadas com apenas os dedos a mostra. A pele era negra, os cabelos negros em estilo black power, os traços finos, sobrancelhas grossas, quase unidas e olhos azuis, ainda mais evidentes sobre o tom da pele. Rosto sem barba e os dentes alvos e certinhos.

- Desculpe... mais uma vez... – murmurou Mabel completamente encantada.

- Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu, passando a olha-la com mais detalhe. Era baixa, a pele morena clara, com os cabelos castanhos ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram castanhos e a boca carnuda, com uma pintinha sobre ela. Era gordinha, não que ligasse para isso, afinal gostava de ter onde apalpar. E o sorriso era cativante.

- Você deve ser do grupo que entrou no santuário.

- Isso mesmo. Aqui é um local proibido?

- Um pouco. Já deve ter ouvido sobre a fonte de Atena.

- Sim.

- Pois então é aqui.

- Oh meu Deus, por favor não conte a ela, eu prometo que não venho mais aqui!

Ricardo sorriu.

- Também não precisa exagerar Mabel. Atena não é intransigente, bom as vezes.

- Ah... você é cavaleiro?

- Sim.

- E como é a vida de um?

- Cansativa, mas gratificante.

- Eu adoraria conhecer os cavaleiros de ouro. – tratou de consertar. – não que os outros não sejam importantes, - disse para não magoa-lo, afinal se ele fosse um dourado, ou de prata certamente estaria de armadura. - mas os dourados... principalmente o representante do meu país.

- Quem?

- Aldebaran.

Ricardo começou a rir.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Por acaso Kurumada inventou um cavaleiro brasileiro?

- Não, aquele idiota, estupido, não mentiu. – disse com raiva. – entre a elite de Atena tem um cavaleiro do Brasil.

- Pois então, eu adoraria conhece-lo.

- Isso está fácil.

- Vai apresenta-lo? – os olhos brilharam.

- Só se for agora. – pegou a mão dela. – muito prazer Mabel. Aldebaran de Touro. – deu um leve beijo.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Co-mo?

- Sou o cavaleiro de Touro. – sorriu.

Mabel ficou calada, totalmente abismada pelo que acabara de ouvir. Aquele homem lindo, era o taurino? Não poderia ser, estava sonhando.

- Mas me disse que se chamava Ricardo?!

- Ricardo é meu verdadeiro nome, adotei Aldebaran por conta da minha constelação guia. Assim como Hasgard. Leu TLC?

- Sim... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Aldebaran! – alguém gritou.

O taurino voltou a atenção para trás vendo um guarda.

- Mabel eu preciso ir. Volte o quanto antes para o templo, vai ser melhor do que alguém te encontrar aqui.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Ainda teremos tempo para conversar. Você é de qual estado?

- Piaui... – simplesmente saiu.

- Eu sou de Mato Grosso do Sul. Campo Grande. Bom, vou indo. Prazer em conhece-la. – disse saindo.

Ela sequer acenou, tamanho estado de choque que estava.

- É de Campo Grande...

**Gêmeos x Leão**

Gabe achou seus brincos embaixo da cama. Deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto, para ver se alguma das meninas havia esquecido algo, mas tudo estava em ordem. Desceu as escadas parando na porta do dormitório.

- Cadê a Mabel?

Estranhou o fato da amiga ter sumido, mas achou que ela tinha voltado para o templo.

- Bom.. - deu um passo mas parou. - já que estou aqui fora... - sorriu.

A paulista tomou rumo do templo, entretanto parou diante da construção que ficava ao lado do dormitório. Olhou para o alto, vendo um pedaço do telhado do templo de Atena.

- Tenho que desenhar.

Sentou no chão, abrindo o caderno numa folha limpa. Olhou novamente para cima. Via a copa das árvores e no meio delas partes do telhado do templo.

- Potencial para um grande desenho. - disse pegando o lápis.

A construção que ficava ao lado do dormitório era um pequeno escritório, usado as vezes, como centro de comando do santuário. Minutos atrás, antes mesmo de Gabe e Mabel se dirigirem para lá, Marin cuidava de assuntos relacionados ao santuário. Acabou por ser interrompida por um cavaleiro e depois de prometer que conversaria com Atena sobre a situação dos dois, pôde terminar o serviço e cuidar de outros de sua alçada. O cavaleiro ainda ficou um bom tempo, depois que ela foi embora, meditando. Vendo que a hora avançava, resolveu voltar para sua casa. Andava tranquilamente pela calçada quando avistou uma menina sentada no chão. Estranhou e a passos lentos aproximou, ficando atrás dela. Gabe estava tão concentrada que nem notou um par de olhos verdes fitando o desenho. O homem deu um sorriso agachando lentamente.

- Bu!

Tudo que se viu foi caderno para um lado, lápis para o outro e Gabe de pé em fração de segundos.

O homem começou a rir.

- Que paia! - levou a mão ao coração. - quer me matar de susto!

- Desculpe, eu não resistir.

- Vá assustar a sua avó! - o corpo todo tremia. - idiota! - foi atrás do lápis.

- Desculpa. - o homem pegou o caderno no chão.

- Idiota.

Ele não se importou com os xingamentos, afinal de contas, faria o mesmo se tivesse levado o susto. De posse do caderno fitou o desenho.

- Você desenha bem.

- Obrigada. - pegou a borracha.

- Pelas suas roupas é do grupo que entrou aqui.

- Sim. - aos poucos o coração voltava ao normal. - estou aproveitando a paisagem para desenhar.

- Como se chama?

- Gabrielle.

- Nome bonito. - ele a fitou. Deveria medir 1,65, branquinha, de bochechas rosadas. Não tinha muito peito, mas o quadril era na medida certa. O cabelo era cor de mel, liso, na altura do queixo e com as pontas roxas, achando bem incomum. Lábios grossos, olhos castanhos escondidos por óculos retangular.

- Seu caderno. - a entregou. - desculpe pelo susto, acho que estou andando muito com o Miro.

- Miro de Escorpião?

- Sim.

Só então Gabe "prestou" atenção nele. Ele era alto, usava uma calça branca com uma regata marrom, por cima dos ombros duas ombreiras de metal, sandálias gregas. A pele era morena, os olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, num corte moderno, com a franja arrepiada. Corpo musculoso na medida certa.

- "Nossa, que homem lindo." - pensou. - qual o seu nome?

- Desculpa, nem me apresentei. Sou Aioria.

O corpo de Gabe paralisou.

- "Aioria? Não pode ser... ele está brincando comigo, só pode! Aioria não seria assim tão lindo, ou seria? Claro que seria... eu tive fantasias com ele? Não é possível! Mas ele é real! E está tão perto de mim! Até falou que eu desenho bem!" - a mente dela pipocava.

A medida que a mente dela fazia uma enxurrada de perguntas, seu rosto foi ficando escarlate.

- Você está bem? - indagou diante do rosto vermelho dela.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! - berrou a pleno pulmões.

Aioria assustou afastando dois passos dela.

- Ta louca?

- Aioria!

Sem que ele esperasse Gabe pulou no pescoço dele.

- Você existe!

- É... existo.. - disse sem saber o que fazer com ela.

- O cavaleiro mais foda e lindo!

- Modéstia parte sou mesmo, mas... poderia me soltar?

- Desculpe... - afastou. - é porque é muita emoção. Jamais imaginei que você existiria e é tão lindo!

- Obrigado. - deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Mas... - ficou em silêncio olhando para o cabelo dele. - seu cabelo está diferente.

- Eu usava aquele tipo de cabelo quando tinha 20 anos e quando o japonês esteve aqui eu ainda usava. Mas já estou com trinta anos, precisava de um corte mais moderno. Ficou bom?

- Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito...

- Desse jeito você me deixa sem graça.- sorriu ainda mais convencido.

- Verdade tem que ser dita.

- Agradeço os elogios, mas eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhece-la.

- O prazer foi todinho meu.

Ele sorriu.

- Até mais. - disse saindo, a certa distância... - pode fazer um desenho meu?

- Claro.

- Eu te procuro depois. - deu uma piscadinha, voltando a andar.

Gabe segurava o caderno firmemente, o olhar estava contemplativo e até soltou um suspiro.

- Como ele é lindo...

**O.o.O.o.O**

A trilha que Julia e Juliana seguiam era um pouco íngreme. E a primeira já estava arrependida por está de rasteirinha.

- Daqui a pouco eu caio. - disse Julia. - nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas que falta faz um tênis.

- Julia, não é melhor voltarmos? Nem sabemos onde essa caminho vai dá. E se for num local proibido?

As duas pararam.

- Nisso você tem razão, mas a minha curiosidade é maior. Pode voltar, se alguém se encrencar que seja eu.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Se alguém perguntar você não me viu.

- Mas se acontecer algo?

- Se eu não voltar dentro de duas horas, fale com os meninos.

**Sagitário x Peixes**

Estava sentado, tranquilamente na cozinha. Daria só mais um tempinho para voltar para o quarto. Mesmo sabendo que estava no santuário de Atena, não queria desrespeitar as ordens da deusa. Estava tão distraído que levou um susto quando a porta dos fundos abriu.

- Oi. - disse Marin, assim que o viu.

- Oi.

- Espero que me perdoe pela forma que os tratei ontem. - puxou uma cadeira, sentando de frente para ele.

- Nos tratou muito bem Marin. Na sua posição faria a mesma coisa.

- Em onze anos, ninguém tinha passado pela barreira, então fiquei um pouco assustada quando passaram, ainda mais por saberem sobre Saint Seiya.

- Prólogo do Céu tem alguma parte de verdade?

- Não, nem nenhum dos filmes que surgiram. Tudo foi criado.

- E seu irmão?

- Mora em Tokyo e trabalha para Mitsui. Ele nunca entrou nesse meio de cavaleiros.

- Entendi...

Seguiu alguns minutos em silêncio. Fernando queria fazer muitas perguntas, mas temia ser inconveniente, preferindo ficar na dele.

- Desculpe ter que deixa-lo, mas tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- Sem problema Marin.

- Como Atena disse, o templo e seu entorno é livre.

- Agradeço. - forçou um sorriso.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até... - o olhar se perdeu num ponto qualquer. - "Sei que é muito areia para o nosso camiãozinho..." - lembrou-se das palavras de Rodrigo. - bota areia nisso...

**Libra x Sagitário**

Sheila que tinha ido ao banheiro lavar o rosto, passou pelo corredor, sem imaginar que Rodrigo, Fernando e Paula conversavam com Atena, Marin e Shion. A garota chegou a porta principal, se perguntando onde estaria Julia e Juliana.

- Vou ter que procurar...

Andou em linha reta, como se estivesse indo para a entrada principal do Parthenon, o Propileos. Entretanto no lugar da construção havia uma enorme escadaria.

- Se o templo de Atena está atrás, significa que essas escadas levam a casa de Peixes...

Sheila olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém a via e depois de certificado que não estava sendo vigiada, começou a descer.

Em certos pontos da escada tudo que podia ver eram montanhas rochosas, em outros pontos a floresta que cercava o santuário, mas quando a escada deslocou-se um pouco para a esquerda, viu no alto de uma montanha, uma construção em formato retangular, que se erguia verticalmente por dez metros, lembrando um obelisco.

- Aquilo se parece com... - forçou as vistas. - o relógio de fogo? As meninas não vão nem acreditar. Como será vê-lo aceso?

Ficou ainda um bom tempo olhando o relógio, continuando seu trajeto. A escada virou a direita e então viu. Em forma de quadrado, com dezenas de colunas que sustentavam o teto.

A brasileira terminou de descer parando no meio do pátio.

- Que imponência... - fitou a entrada. - "e agora? Será que tenho que pedir permissão para entrar? Mas se eu pedir, Atena vai descobrir que estou aqui... e ela pediu para não sairmos do templo. Fora que as meninas vão querer me matar!" - recuou alguns passos, mas a curiosidade foi um pouco maior e caminhou ate a entrada. - "e então entro ou não? Chamo ou não? E se o Afrodite não estiver? E pior, como ele vai reagir? Vai me botar para fora!"

Enquanto Sheila considerava todas possibilidades, uma pessoa se aproximava. Voltava de uma missão e depois de deixar sua armadura em sua casa, estava dirigindo-se para o templo para reporta-la e para saber com mais detalhe sobre os turistas que passaram pela barreira, já que soube por alto. O homem parou na porta ao ver uma jovem.

- O que faz aqui?

Sheila tomou um susto.

- Eu... - gaguejou.

- Tem mais alguém aqui?

- N-ao... eu só.. eu só...

O homem notou as roupas dela, pelo vestuário certamente era do grupo, mas o que estava fazendo ali? Atena não permitiria que eles andassem livremente pelo santuário. A observou. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, retos, na altura dos ombros. Bem branquinha, com olhos meio rasgadinhos. Boca pequena e na bochecha sardas. Media 1,60, quadril e seios no tamanho proporcional.

- Você faz parte do grupo, não é?

- Sim. - ela não tinha coragem de olha-lo. - peço desculpas por ter vindo até aqui.

- Vou leva-la de volta.

Ela fitou-o. Era alto. Os cabelos castanhos médios eram encaracolados nas pontas. Olhos verdes e a pele morena. Tinha músculos, mas bem distribuídos. O rosto bastante jovial. Trajava uma calça branca e regata marrom, tendo por cima dos ombros, ombreiras. O braço direito estava coberto por faixas.

- Está certo... - estava com tanto medo que nem notou a bandana vermelha na testa.

Os dois seguiram em profundo silêncio, até que no último degrau da escadaria de Peixes, Sheila, de tanto medo que sentia, tropeçou.

Achou que daria de cara no chão, porém sentiu um braço segura-la, como se ela não tivesse peso algum.

- Obrigada. - disse vermelha de vergonha. - sou um pouco estabanada. - o fitou.

- Tudo bem. - deu um leve sorriso.

Sheila estava prestes a retribuir o sorriso quando arregalou os olhos ao ver a bandana vermelha.

- AIOLOS?

- Sim. - respondeu sem entender.

Ela ainda não acreditava precisando toca-lo. Ao ver que era real, começou a chorar.

- Você está bem? - ficou preocupado. - se machucou? Eu usei muita força?

- Não... - as lagrimas caiam. - é que... é que... - começou a rir.

O sagitariano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza que não sente nada?

- Não... é só... é só...

- Só...?

- Eu te acho um máximo! E nunca pensei que você existiria, ainda mais... - começou a falar.

Aiolos ouvia pacientemente, temendo faze-la chorar novamente se a interrompesse. Só quando ela perdeu fôlego é que se calou.

- Desculpe... - notou que falara muito. - é porque...

- Tudo bem. Qual é o seu nome?

- Sheila! - berrou. - desculpe... Sheila... - disse mais baixo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Sheila.

- Igualmente...

- Volte para o templo. É melhor seguir as ordens de Atena.

- Claro! Eu vou para o quarto e nunca mais saio de lá.

Ele riu. Só então notou que ainda a segurava.

- Desculpe. - a soltou.

- "Pode continuar me segurando pela eternidade." - pensou sorrindo.

- Agora vá.

- Sim. Até mais.

Andou em direção ao templo durinha, pois temia, tropeçar novamente e pior na frente de Aiolos, mas não obteve muito sucesso, tropeçando novamente num degrau, pelo menos não indo ao chão. De longe Aiolos a observava e sorriu quando ela acenou entrando.

- "Ela tem problema."

**Escorpião x Capricórnio**

Julia arrependia-se amargamente por não ter voltado com Juliana. Os pés doíam por causa do terreno pedregulho e a pele vermelha por causa do sol, fora a sede que sentia.

Estava quase voltando para trás, quando avistou alguns telhados. Ignorando as dores, apertou o passo, arregalando os olhos ao ver dezenas de casas ao estilo antigo. Aquele lugar parecia ter parado no tempo.

- Que lindo... - murmurou.

Apressou-se para terminar o caminho que culminava num pequeno jardim. Atravessou, saindo numa espécie de rua principal.

- "São feitas de pedras..." - tocou numa fachada.

Dezenas de pessoas iam e vinham, algumas usando roupas modernas, outras roupas que remetiam ao passado. Ergueu o olhar para ver uma placa pendurada no alto de uma torre de pedras, mas não conseguiu ler, pois estava em grego.

Completamente maravilhada andava lentamente por entre os trausentes, reparando na arquitetura.

- "Parece que viajei no tempo..." - pensou.

- Quem é você?

Julia assustou ao ver uma sombra sobre si. Lentamente ela virou. Um homem de expressão séria a fitava fixamente.

- Eu... - a voz saiu num sussurro.

O homem olhou para as vestes dela, percebendo que ela não era moradora.

- Venha comigo.

Sem dizer mais nada, o homem a pegou pelo braço.

- Ei, me solta. Eu não fiz nada.

Ele não disse nada.

- Alguém me ajude...

Os trausentes não disseram nada, apenas faziam uma leve reverência para o homem.

- "Ele deve ser alguém importante... estou ferrada!"

Andaram alguns metros, ate uma casa de dois andares. Dois homens que estavam na porta, endireitaram o corpo ao ver o tal homem importante. Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, levou Julia para o interior.

- Ficará aqui até segunda ordem.

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

- Veremos. - disse trancando a porta.

- Ei, me tira daqui! - Julia batia na porta. - eu não fiz nada!

Ficou por dez minutos, sem saber o que estava acontecendo e o que aconteceria quando Atena soubesse que ela estava naquele local. Já estava angustiada, quando a porta abriu de repente. Era o homem.

Ele a fitou de cima abaixo. Era baixa, bem clara, demonstrando pela vermelhidão da pele. Os olhos eram verdes acastanhados e um pouco puxados. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados eram ondulados e estavam presos num coque. Percebeu que ela deveria fazer natação devido as costas largas. Nariz pequeno, lábios carnudos e róseos. Seios grandes, assim como o quadril.

- Muito bem senhorita. Atena restringiu lugares a vocês então o que fazia aqui? - sentou numa cadeira de frente para ela.

Ela engoliu a seco. De certo a deusa já estava sabendo.

- Eu sinto muito. Não quis desobedece-la.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Julia.

O homem abaixou o rosto, abrindo um pedaço de papel.

_" Quinze turistas passaram pela barreira e estão no templo a espera do vértice. Atena solicita atenção neles. Ass. Grande Mestre_

_obs: conhecem Saint Seiya"_

A paulista observava o rapaz. Ele não parecia velho, e era alto bem alto em comparação ao seu tamanho. A pele era clara, olhos pequenos e negros, assim como seus cabelos, que eram curtos e repicados. O corpo todo malhado estava coberto por uma calça preta e regata branca. Por cima do peito uma tira de couro na transversal que prendia a ombreira esquerda.

- Então conhece Saint Seiya. - dobrou o papel.

- Sim...

- Sabem de tudo? - a fitou diretamente.

- Sim... estou enrascada não estou?

- Não totalmente. Eu estava fora do santuário e soube só agora... - mostrou o papel. - que temos visitantes. Atena não sabe que está aqui.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Por outro lado desobedeceu as ordens.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não vou entrega-la. - levantou. - desde que volte imediatamente para o templo.

- Nem precisa pedir de novo. - levantou. - obrigada.

- Passe pelo mesmo caminho.

- Está certo. Obrigada... o seu nome...

- Esdras.

Disse seco, alias Julia notou que ele era de poucas palavras, bem objetivo.

- Nome diferente.

- Por causa disso me chamam pelo meu sobrenome. - dirigiu-se para a porta. - Shura. - a fitou.

Julia arregalou os olhos.

- Você é o Shura?

- Sim.

Tinha que tirar a prova, não era possível que estava diante do cavaleiro de capricórnio. A passos lentos caminhou até ele, que a olhava com espanto e sem dizer nada tocou no braço dele, sentindo a textura da pele. Shura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É de verdade... - ergueu o rosto. - e é lindo... - murmurou.

- Como?

- Eu sou sua fã...

- O que? Fã? Minha? - achou muito esquisito.

- Sim... ai meu Deus! - começou a ficar agitada. - é o Shura! É o Shura! - foi para toca-lo.

- Sim sou eu. - recuou, bem no estilo: não me toque.

Com o recuo dele, Julia segurou a agitação.

- Desculpe...

- É melhor você ir. Siga pela rua principal.

- Certo... até mais. - disse constrangida.

Ele limitou-se a acenar.

Julia saiu da casa surpresa. Não imaginava que o encontro com seu cavaleiro fosse... tão frio.

- "Ele é realmente arredio." - pensou, tomando rumo da trilha.

**Áries x Virgem**

Juliana rendeu graças quando chegou ao pátio do templo. A subida era bastante íngreme e o sol escaldante também não ajudava. Ao invés de entrar pela porta principal, preferiu entrar pelos fundos, para não chamar a atenção. A passos apressados, para não ser pega, deu a volta pela lateral, contrária a do bosque e das instalações onde tinha ficado no dia anterior. Felizmente a brasileira não esbarrou com ninguém...

... Passara a manhã toda e parte da tarde, mantendo seu cosmo elevado para auxiliar sua deusa, contudo pelos problemas ocasionados pela luta contra Hades e a idade avançada, estava esgotado. Aos vinte anos estava em pleno vigor físico e com cosmo a níveis altíssimos. Levantou, respirando devagar. Infelizmente não levaria boas noticias a Atena.

Juliana estava prestes a entrar, quando reparou que do lado oposto onde "chegaram" ao santuário havia um pequeno templo e um bosque. Movida pela curiosidade, ela deu meia volta, indo para o bosque, entretanto ao passar pelo pequeno templo resolveu entrar.

Ele era quadrado, com quatro colunas na frente sustentando o teto. Em uma das paredes frontais, a estátua de Atena esculpida na pedra. A passos lentos Juliana entrou, estava um pouco escuro, exceto por uma claridade que vinha do fundo. Ainda com medo de ser pega, andava perto das pilastras, caso fosse necessário se esconder. Quando chegou a certa distância, viu de onde vinha a luz. Dois holofotes no chão iluminavam uma estátua de Atena que segurava outra estátua: a de uma mulher com asas e sem cabeça.

- Que lindo... - murmurou.

- Quem é você?

A brasileira levou um susto.

- Esse local é proibido. Retire-se.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes, saindo do templo. A pessoa que a interceptou a acompanhou.

- Não pode entrar nesse templo sem a devida autorização.

- Desculpe... eu não tive a intenção de descumprir uma ordem. - estava tão assustada que sequer olhou para pessoa, que no caso era um homem.

- Por suas vestes, pertence ao grupo que atravessou a barreira.

- Sim... - era incapaz de erguer o rosto.

- Olhe para mim quando estou falando. - a voz saiu fria.

Juliana ergueu o rosto, ficando surpresa. O homem era alto, corpo esguio, mas não menos musculosos. Trajava um sari branco que deixava um dos ombros e parte do peito desnudo. Os olhos eram azuis claros e pouco acima deles uma pinta vermelha, bem no meio da testa. Os cabelos eram loiros claros e estavam totalmente presos por um coque no alto da cabeça.

O homem fitou a garota. Ela trazia traços orientais. A pele era bem clara, olhos castanhos escuros, cabelo na altura dos ombros repicados e com franja. Era baixa e pela expressão do rosto julgou-a bem novinha.

- Como se chama?

- Ju-liana... - abaixou o rosto novamente.

- Pois muito bem Juliana, não sei quais lugares Atena permitiu que andassem, mas de certo que esse templo, não está na permissão.

- Desculpe...

- Não se preocupe, é irrelevante.

- Você trabalha aqui? Algum empregado? - indagou ainda sem erguer a cabeça e querendo saber o grau de autoridade do homem.

- Empregado? Eu? - fechou o cenho. - tenha mais respeito garota. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, Shaka de virgem.

Ela ergueu o rosto na hora, arregalando os olhos. Ainda pensando que poderia ser um engano coçou os olhos várias vezes. Não era possível que aquele homem era...

- Sha-ka?

- Sim.

Não se contentou em apenas olhar, tinha que tirar a dúvida. Timidamente, tocou o no braço, sentindo a pele. Ficou pálida.

- É de verdade... - murmurou estarrecida.

- Claro que sou real. - disse impaciente. - agora volte para o templo, ou contarei a Atena que entrou em local proibido.

- Sim... - respondeu no automático. O cavaleiro mais forte entre os doze estava bem diante dela?

- Vá logo. - ordenou, não gostando nem um pouco da forma como ela o olhava.

Juliana apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ainda em estado de choque, a brasileira deu meia volta tomando rumo do templo principal. Shaka a esperou entrar para voltar para sua casa.

- "Jovenzinha petulante. Eu empregado..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Estava a vários minutos tentando fazer o app funcionar, mas sem sucesso. Bufou de raiva, pois como poderia se comunicar sem ele. Claro que em outras situações não teria tanta dificuldade, mas estando num lugar onde ninguém sabia a linguagem de sinais seria um problema.

- Nada ainda Ester? - indagou Jules.

A americana balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- A Paula foi para resolver o problema e até agora nada. Eu vou atrás dela, fique aqui.

Ela concordou.

Passou-se alguns minutos e nada de nenhuma das duas aparecerem. Querendo resolver por conta própria, Ester passou a mão tablet saindo. Em algum lugar do santuário seu aparelho haveria de funcionar.

Enquanto isso, Jules andava por todo templo, não encontrando ninguém. A paulista entrou num extenso corredor que tinha apenas uma porta no final. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém abriu. Então na cara dura a abriu ficando surpresa, pois a porta dava para a lateral oposto ao dormitório que tinham ficado.

- Já que não tem ninguém... - deu um sorriso. - explorar.

**Câncer x Áries**

Ester não imaginava que o templo de Atena pudesse ser tão grande. Acabou indo parar atrás do templo, ao passar por uma porta.

- "Quantas entradas esse lugar tem?" - pensou.

Ligou o app, testando, mas nada dele funcionar.

- "Deve ser a barreira, como Atena falou."

Começou a andar sem rumo pelo pátio na tentativa de fazer o aap funcionar, não conseguindo. Ela parou perto de um pequeno templo, perto de um bosque, notando que havia uma espécie de escada feita de pedras, com árvores cercando.

- "Quem sabe a barreira aqui é mais fraca."

Sem hesitar começou a descer. A cada degrau abria o app, mas ele continuava inoperante. Desligou o aparelho para poupar bateria. Iria religa-lo apenas quando encontrasse um lugar propício. A caminhada durou por cerca de dez minutos, quando seus olhos testemunharam algo belíssimo. A escada terminava numa grande fonte, no meio dela estátuas de ninfas segurando jarros que despejavam água.

- "Que lindo".

Ester aproximou da fonte, sentando na beirada.

- "Que delicia de água." - colocou a mão dentro. - "nesse calor seria bem vindo um banho."

Depois de brincar, limpou a mão na roupa e ligou o tablet. O app? Indisponível e não era só o programa, todos os aplicativos não queriam funcionar. A garota estava tão entretida para fazer o programa funcionar que nem notou que alguém que subia por uma escada lateral a fitava. Percebeu pelas roupas, que ela não se tratava de nenhuma serva do santuário. Ele aproximou, sem ela perceber.

- Quem é você?

Ester levou um susto ao sentir uma sombra sobre si, erguendo a cabeça imediatamente. Era um homem alto, musculoso, mas sem exagero. Trajava uma calça verde, com sandálias gregas. A camisa era amarela presa por uma fita branca e indo até o meio das coxas. Um pano marrom fazia a vez de um cachecol. Os antebraços estavam envolvidos por faixas. A pele bem branquinha. Os cabelos desciam lisos até o meio das costas, presos por uma fita branca, a franja descia partida ao meio até a altura dos olhos, que eram verdes. Acima deles uma leve sobrancelha quase imperceptível por causa de duas pintas roxas.

Ela não disse nada levantando.

- Quem é você? - indagou novamente, passando a fita-la. A pele era bem branquinha, os cabelos cacheados negros desciam até o meio das costas. Tinha o corpo esquio. Ela era tão alta quanto ele, o que fazia que olhasse diretamente para os olhos verdes dela. Os lábios estavam com um tom rosado.

- "Que bonita." - pensou o homem.

Ester o fitava intensamente, passando a observar melhor o homem.

- "Esse cara é muito parecido com... - arregalou os olhos. - Mu? Não é possível!"

- Você está bem? - notou o olhar espantado dela, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma na frente.

Ester abriu a boca, mas apenas emitiu um som incompreensível.

- Me desculpe não entendi. Qual o seu nome?

Ela abria a boca, para fecha-la e aquilo era agoniante. Com certeza estava diante do cavaleiro de Aries, mas não conseguia se comunicar. Claro que ele pensaria que ela era uma louca, ou que estava ignorando-o.

- Meu nome é Mu. - disse, por pensar que ela não queria se apresentar. - o seu nome...?

De forma desesperada por não conseguir se comunicar, Ester pegou seu aparelho, mas por causa do nervosismo acabou derrubando-o.

- "Oh meu Deus, me tablet!"

Abaixou, temendo que o aparelho tivesse quebrado e aí sim teria sérios problemas. Mu também agachou.

- Sinto muito por ter te deixado nervosa. - disse.

Ela não olhou, apenas pensava no seu principal meio de comunicação. Felizmente externamente não parecia está quebrado, mas internamente...

- Quebrou? - indagou o cavaleiro realmente preocupado.

Ela deu nos ombros. Mu não entendia porque ela não falava nada.

- " O que ela tem?" Por que não quer me dizer seu nome? E por que está nesse lugar? É uma nova serva?

Ester teve vontade de chorar.

- Não quero te fazer mal...

Silêncio por parte dela.

O cavaleiro franziu o cenho. Só tinha um jeito. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas era necessário. De forma cautelosa, Mu aproximou. Ester sequer se mexeu. O ariano tocou com as duas mãos os ombros dela, aproximando com a cabeça. Ester corou na hora por conta da aproximação.

- "Ele vai me beijar?!"

Ela fechou os olhos, para reabri-los quando sentiu o toque da testa do cavaleiro na sua.

- "Não vou te fazer mal." - disse dentro da mente dela.

Ester recuou assustada, em vinte e cinco anos jamais ouvira um som, mas pela primeira vez "ouviu" o som da voz dele. Aquilo que era o som da voz humana? O primeiro som da vida era a suposta voz de Mu?

- "Qual o seu nome?" - retornou o contato.

- "Es-ter..." - encarava aqueles olhos verdes sobre os seus.

- "Seu nome é muito bonito." - sorriu.

- "Obri-gada.."

Mu ficou calado por alguns minutos, a mente de homens comuns era fácil de serem invadidas, mas no caso dela, teve o cuidado ao acessar. Apenas acessou que ela e um grupo de pessoas tinham passado pela barreira, que estavam hospedados no templo, que sabiam sobre Saint Seiya, o que dava embasamento ao recado que recebeu de Shion e que ela era surda.

- "Agora entendo por não me respondia..." - deu um sorriso. - "sou Mu, muito prazer."

- "Igualmente."

- "Não deveria está aqui Ester, Atena foi taxativa nas ordens."

- "Eu sei... me desculpe... - como era estranho conversar sem usar as mãos ou tablet. - é porque uso um aplicativo para falar e ele não está funcionando..."

- "A barreira as vezes interrompe o funcionamento de coisas eletrônicas."

- "Percebi. Sempre achei que poderes telecineticos eram fantasias, no entanto..."

- " São reais."

- "Somado a isso, nossa conversa. É a primeira vez que "escuto" a voz de alguém."

- "Vamos nos comunicar sempre assim. Agora, você precisa ir."

- "Está bem."

Mu afastou-se. Ester sorriu acenando.

Ele sorriu de volta. As mentes humanas eram simples de acessar, desde que a distancia fosse nenhuma. Conforme aumentava tornava-se mais difícil pela ausência de cosmo de uma das partes.

Ela estranhou não escuta-lo mais, mas não se importou aquilo tinha sido uma experiência única. Havia encontrado uma nova forma de conversar, além de ter conhecido seu cavaleiro dos sonhos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4: Encontro de Constelações I

**Capitulo 4**

**Encontro de Constelações I**

**Leão x Libra**

Resolveu dar uma de exploradora e agora estava no meio do mato, não tendo a menor ideia de onde estava, era a situação de Jules.

- Nossa Jules, a sua inteligência às vezes me espanta! - disse para si mesma. - está perdida! E pior se Atena descobrir está ferrada!

Há quinze minutos estava parada num bifurcação. Havia placas, mas sem entender grego não tinha noção do que elas informavam. Escolheu o caminho da direita, andando por quinze minutos e nada de uma alma viva. Só via árvores e mais árvores.

Soltou um longo suspiro desanimado, recomeçando a andar. Aquela trilha tinha que dar em algum lugar.

- Nunca mais vou me render a minha curiosidade...

Andou mais um pouco, até perceber em meio às árvores sinais de uma construção. Apressou o passo e quando a construção despontou no olhar dela, soltou um alto...

- Uau...

Era um ginásio grego, semelhante ao Coliseu romano, contudo em menores proporções, mas não menos grandioso. Não pensou duas vezes dando a volta para ver a parte interna. Ele erguia-se a metros de altura e estava devidamente ornamentado.

- Atena tem um coliseu próprio... no que estou pensando. - bagunçou os cabelos. - tenho que voltar... mas em que parte do santuário estou?

Jules desviou o olhar, vendo um homem passar por de trás de algumas pilastras.

- "O jeito é arriscar..." Ei você! - foi atrás do homem.

Ele por sua vez ao escutar a voz parou, guardando um papel enviado por Shion no bolso da calça preta.

- Será que pode me ajudar? - indagou a paulista. - estou um pouco perdida...

O homem a fitou de cima a baixo, principalmente nas roupas, só depois reparou nela. Era baixa, os cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos escuros, encobertos por óculos retangular. A pele era morena clara, nariz redondinho e meio avermelhado. Tinha busto e quadris largos.

- Andou muito longe senhorita. - colocou a mão na cintura.

Jules o fitou. Ele era pouco mais alto que ela. Pele morena do sol, os cabelos eram escuros, pouco ondulados batendo nos ombros. Os olhos eram verdes e tinha músculos. Pode perceber, pois o homem estava sem camisa e inevitavelmente olhou.

- Pode me indicar o caminho até o templo de Atena? - indagou, desviando o olhar para não fitar o peito trabalhado do homem.

- A pouco recebi um aviso que pessoas tinham passado pelo vértice.

- Ah... - disse sem graça, na certa ele já sabia das ordens da deusa. - pois é... preciso voltar.

- Qual caminho fez?

- Não sei explicar bem...

- Passe por aquele. - o homem indicou um caminho oposto. - na metade dele encontrará uma fonte, continue pelas escadas e sairá ao lado do templo de Atena.

- Obrigada. - sorriu. - meu nome é Juliane, mas pode me chamar de Jules.

- Prazer Jules, meu nome é Hian.

Ela achou o nome diferente, mas ao fitar diretamente os olhos dele, notou-os ligeiramente puxados.

- É por acaso oriental?

- Sim. Sou da China.

- Que interessante... - nem se deu conta. - Marin é do Japão e você da China... - teve um estalo. - como disse que era seu nome?

- Hian. Hian Hohko. _(pronuncia: Rian Rohko)_

Jules arregalou os olhos.

- Você disse Hohko, mas pode ser Dohko?

- Sim, é o meu sobrenome. A pronuncia correta é com H, mas aqui pronunciaram com D, então deixei.

O queixo caiu...

- Posso toca-lo? - temeu a própria pergunta.

- Po-de... - estranhou.

A garota tocou-o no braço.

- É real... como no anime...

- Leu Saint Seiya?

- Sim...

Sorriu, lembrando-se de Shion.

- "Ele deve está puto da vida... vou torrar a paciência dele um pouco." - riu.

A paulista ficou contemplando aquele sorriso.

- Você tem uma tatuagem de tigre nas costas?

Dohko virou-se mostrando as costas.

- Uau...

- Bom senhorita Jules, é melhor você voltar, se Shion descobrir que está na arena dourada, ele te mata.

- Arena dourada?

- Existem dois ginásios aqui. Esse é exclusivo para o treino dos cavaleiros de ouro, o que fica a metros daqui, é para o uso dos cavaleiros de prata e bronze. Claro que nós podemos usar qualquer um, mas aqui é vetado aos cavaleiros de patente menor.

- Entendi... então é melhor eu ir mesmo, não quero conhecer a ira do Shion.

- Não imagina o quanto ele pode ser cruel quando está irritado.

- Imagino. Obrigada por me ajudar.

- As ordens. - sorriu.

Jules caminhou rapidamente para o caminho que o libriano tinha indicado, quando percebeu que ele não podia, mas vê-la...

- Como ele é lindo! Maravilhoso! Como diz a Luisa: Tigrão dilicia!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Heluane andava de um lado para o outro preocupada. Isabel tinha saído há muito tempo e sequer deu noticias.

- Marcela. - cutucou a amiga.

- Hum...

- Marcela acorda.

- Me deixe dormir... - virou para o outro lado.

- COMO CONSEGUE DORMIR ESTANDO NO SANTUÁRIO! ACORDA LOGO! - berrou.

- Tomar #$%¨Helu. Não precisa gritar. - sentou na cama. - nossa eu tive um sonho muito louco.

- Que sonho?

- Estávamos no santuário de Atena.

Helu revirou os olhos. Ela só poderia está fazendo hora...

- Levanta, vamos procurar a Isa.

Marcela a fitou sem entender.

- Não sonhou. - puxou o braço dela. - andou pegando as drogas do Saga?

- Brincadeira. - deu um sorriso lavado. - espero que a Isa não nos coloque em apuros.

- Pior não pode ficar.

As duas saíram em busca de Isa, indo para fora do templo.

- Por onde começamos? - indagou Marcela.

- Será que podemos passar pelas doze casas?

- È melhor não, apesar de querer muito. Vai que nos pegam.

Elas andaram por toda a lateral do templo, encontrando perto da escadaria que levaria a Peixes uma escada feita de pedras.

- Vamos?

Helu concordou. As duas começaram a descer as escadas que antes tinham sido percorridas por Isabel. Na primeira encruzilhada, não sabiam qual caminho seguiriam.

- Esquerda ou direita?

- Eu vou pela esquerda. - disse Helu.

- Está certo.

- Tome cuidado.

- Pode deixar.

As duas separaram.

**Áries x Câncer**

Heluane percorria o caminho com medo de ser pega, num determinado local encontrou mais uma bifurcação.

- E agora? Direita ou esquerda?... Comecei pela esquerda termino na esquerda.

A garota andou mais um pouco de forma despreocupada, nem imaginando que alguém subia. Estava tão distraída com a vegetação que quando fez a curva da escada trombou numa pessoa.

- Desculpe. - pediu.

- Olha por onde anda garota!

- Desculpe.

- Lesada.

Helu respirou fundo, para não soltar um palavrão.

- Já pedi desculpa... - ergueu o olhar, ficando calada ao fitar o homem.

Ele era alto, bem alto. A pele morena do sol, os músculos bem visíveis devido a camisa colada. Os olhos eram azuis escuros e cínicos, as sobrancelhas eram bem claras, mas mais escuras em comparação com os cabelos, loiros platinado, mais brancos que loiros, cortados de forma repicada.

- Pensa que é só pedir desculpas?

- É o que se diz numa situação como essa.

O homem a fitou cinicamente, olhando metricamente cada centímetro do corpo dela. Era mais baixa que ele, portando fácil de dominar. Fitou o volume dos seios por baixo da camiseta branca, eram grandes. Não tinha bunda, mas nada relevante quanto ao tamanho dos seios. Os olhos eram castanhos e cabelos lisos e negros. Olhou para as coxas vendo que eram bem grossas.

- "Gostosinha. - pensou. - pela roupa deve ser do tal grupo que Shion mencionou. - ele havia recebido o recado. - interessante..."

Helu não estava gostando nada do silêncio dele, ainda mais o olhar inquisidor que ele lançava para si, mas não podia negar que estava gostando.

- Precisa muito mais de desculpas, para que eu a perdoe, afinal trombou em mim.

- Só tenho para oferecer as desculpas, se quiser. - rebateu.

- Atrevida. - deu um sorriso dúbio. - não tem noção com quem está falando.

- Tenho sim. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - um sujeito grosso e sem educação.

- Vai mudar de opinião... - aproximou bem do rosto dela, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. - quando souber que está discutindo com o cavaleiro de ouro de câncer.

Helu perdeu a cor. Só poderia ser brincadeira, aquele cara, não poderia ser o Mask.

- Máscara da Morte...?

- Sim... - aproximou ainda mais.

Ela ficou em silêncio processando a informação, para depois...

- Como é ser cavaleiro? Como é a relação com os demais dourados? O que fazem nas horas vagas? Quando recebe os golpes dói mesmo? Como é o Yomotsu? Você tem família? - disparou a perguntar.

Mask afastou arqueando a sobrancelha. Helu continuou a enumerar mais perguntas, deixando-o irritado.

- Cala boca mulher, que irritante!

- E seu nome? Qual é? - não se importou com o xingamento.

- Giovanni, mas apenas para os íntimos, o que não se aplica a você. Além de trombar em mim, fica fazendo um monte de perguntas.

- É que...

- E que nada. - cortou-a. - já disse que desculpas não é suficiente.

- Mas eu trombei sem querer.

- Por muito menos eu matava alguém. – disse sério.

- É brincadeira, não é? - sorriu sem graça.

A resposta dele foi o silêncio.

- "Não é..." - pensou. - desculpe oh grande cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Sem babação. - disse seco.

- Quer que eu faça o que então? – já estava ficando nervosa.

- Para uma mulher insolente como você, só tem uma coisa a fazer.

Helu jamais esperaria por aquilo, nem nos seus mais absurdos sonhos, imaginaria aquilo. Mask, a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-a.

A brasileira primeiro arregalou os olhos, para depois deixar se envolver, mas antes que aprofundasse, o canceriano a soltou, trazendo um sorriso safado nos lábios.

Helu ainda atordoada, não conseguia articular palavra alguma.

- "Esse santuário vai ficar interessante... já enjoei das servas, nada que carne nova." Por enquanto aceito esse beijo como pedido de desculpas. - aproximou. - pela trombada, mas pelas perguntas cobrarei mais tarde.

Passou por ela.

A brasileira continuou parada completamente atônica.

- "Ele me beijou? Fui beijada pelo Mask?"

**Escorpião x Escorpião**

Marcela seguia em silêncio e teve o mesmo problema de Heluane. Parou numa bifurcação sem saber por onde seguir. Acabou optando pela esquerda. A escada ficou mais íngreme e só acabou perto de um grande prédio em moldes gregos.

- Que lugar deve ser esse?

- Um lugar que não pode entrar. - disse uma voz masculina.

Marcela olhou para o lado, vendo um homem caminhar em sua direção. Ele estava sem camisa, esta pendurada no seu ombro. A pele era morena de sol, o peitoral definido, assim como o restante do corpo. Era alto, os olhos eram azuis, assim como o cabelo curto. Usava franja frontal.

- Desculpe eu...

- Pelo jeito faz parte do grupo que passou pela barreira. - Miro amassou o papel enviado pelo grande mestre.

- Sim.

O homem a fitou. Era baixa e branquinha. Os cabelos desciam lisos até a cintura com mechas californianas. Os olhos eram escuros. O corpo condizia com a altura.

- "Gatinha." - pensou. - "até que enfim passou mulher por essa barreira."

- Desculpe... é porque fiquei perdida.

- Tudo bem. Este santuário é mesmo muito grande. Qual o seu nome?

- Marcela.

- Pois então Marcela, é melhor você voltar para o templo. Shion não irá gostar de te ver andando por aí sem autorização.

- Eu sei. Trabalha aqui?

- Posso dizer que sim. Há anos.

- Fazendo o que?

- Leu Saint Seiya, não leu?

- Sim.

- Eu sou o mais foda e bonito cavaleiro. Permita que me apresente de forma mais adequada. - ele ajoelhou diante dela, pegando sua mão. - Cavaleiro de ouro Miro de Escorpião. Ao seu inteiro dispor. - beijou-lhe as costas da mão.

- Como?

- Miro. - sorriu.

Ficou calada por longos minutos.

Miro não se importou, sabia que ela estava encantada com sua beleza.

- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Você é o Miro? - o fitou de forma idolatrada. - "como ele é lindo, gostoso e todos os adjetivos possíveis..."

Ele levantou.

- É melhor você ir, não iria gostar de encarar a ira do Shion. Ele consegue ser bem chato às vezes. Falta de sexo, por isso ele é assim.

- Eu posso te tocar? - tinha que ter certeza que ele existia.

- Onde você quiser. - deu um sorriso pervertido.

Vontade não faltou por parte dela, mas contentou-se em passar a mão pelo braço dele.

- Existe mesmo...

- Quem é o seu "personagem" favorito?

- Gosto de todos, mas... eu preciso tirar uma foto com você. - o fitou. - "ele é perfeito."

Miro sorriu, pelo jeito ele deveria ser um dos preferidos dela. Como aquilo fazia bem ao seu ego.

- Marcela, gostaria de acompanha-la até o templo, afinal deixar uma moça bonita como você, andando nesse lugar cheio de lobos vorazes, seria um crime, mas responsabilidades me aguardam. Importa-se?

- Não...

- Vá em segurança. Depois farei o possível para ir visita-la. Quem sabe te mostrar meu templo.

- Alguém já te disse que é um conquistador?

- O que posso fazer se meu magnetismo é grande. - disse como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Entendo muito bem. Também sou de escorpião.

- Agora explica porque me senti atraído. - sorriu.

- Acho melhor eu ir. - sabia que tinha que ir mesmo, senão era bem capaz de pular no pescoço dele, como uma boa tiete.

- Encantado por conhecê-la. - piscou.

- Igualmente.

Marcela tomou o rumo da escada, sendo observava atentamente pelo escorpião.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dois homens subiam pela escadaria de Peixes.

- Shion deve está uma fera. - disse um. - quantas pessoas mesmo?

- Quinze. – o outro respondeu seco. - dois homens e treze mulheres.

- Uau... até que enfim entrou mulher nesse santuário.

- Nada de gracinhas.

- Só estou comentando... - ergueu as mãos. - até porque certa vez li que todas as mulheres morrem de amores por você. - disse cinicamente.

- De onde tirou esse absurdo?

- Logo quando o japa publicou a história. Fui ao Japão com a Mitsui e pude ver de perto a sua fama.

O outro apenas limitou-se a olha-lo ferino.

- Vou entrar pela lateral para ir a biblioteca e você comporte-se na frente do Grande mestre. - parou no ultimo degrau.

- Como quiser comandante.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Suellen sentada numa cadeira lia um dos livros comprados em Delphos. Cris olhava a paisagem.

- Elas não estão demorando? - Cris voltou o olhar para Suellen.

- No mínimo se perderam. - guardou o livro. - acha melhor ir procura-las?

- Acho.

- Vamos avisar aos demais?

- Melhor não, seremos rápidas.

- Ok.

As duas desceram não encontrando ninguém.

- Eu olho aqui dentro e você vá lá fora.

- Esta certo Cris.

As duas separam, foi a conta de sumirem no corredor. Fernando apareceu na porta indo para o quarto. Assim que ele sumiu, Rodrigo saiu do escritório de Atena tomando rumo da cozinha. Mal fechou a porta da cozinha, Paula saiu do escritório de Shion indo para seu quarto. Devido aos vários corredores, Sheila não topou com nenhum deles, indo para seu quarto direto.

**Aquário x Gêmeos**

Suellen lembrava vagamente o percurso para sair do templo. Não teve dificuldades encontrando logo a entrada. Fechou a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho e quando se virou, viu um homem se aproximando.

O homem já tinha lhe visto. Ele reparou bem nela. Era branca, baixa para seu tamanho, mas alta em comparação as servas que trabalhavam no templo. Os cabelos cacheados eram avermelhados e batiam nos ombros. Os olhos eram castanhos claros e usava óculos. Não tinha um corpo sarado como estava acostumado a ver e pelo fato de ser um pouco gordinha, se não fosse pelas vestes acharia que era uma das servas.

- "Treze mulheres..." - suspirou.

Suellen ajeitou os óculos para ver melhor. Ele era alto, bem alto. Com porte, ombros largos, braços musculosos. Usava uma calca branca, sandálias de tiras. A camisa era azul e batia nas coxas presa a cintura por cinto marrom. Rosto com traços marcantes, os cabelos bem repicados desciam azuis esverdeados até os ombros. A franja era partida no meio e os olhos eram verdes.

Ele subiu as escadas parando em frente a ela. Suellen não disse nada.

- Não sabia que o Shion permitiu que saíssem do templo. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Estava indo procurar uma amiga.

- Então quer dizer que estão dando voltinhas?

- Mais ou menos... – sabia que estava encrencada.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Suellen.

- Sabe com quem está falando?

Ela ficou em silêncio, sabia exatamente quem ele era, pois aquela roupa era inconfundível e se o anime era real... mas quem disse que lembrava o nome? Não lembrava do nome do irmão, muito menos dele.

- Eu sei quem você é... o cavaleiro de Gêmeos... - apenas lembrou qual armadura ele usava. - " Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Como pude esquecer?"

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela sabia quem ele era, no entanto não deu um grito, ou pulou no pescoço dele.

- " Sabe que sou o Kanon.. De certo que se fosse o Saga... já estaria com um sorriso o Saga... " É melhor você entrar, se Shion te pegar aqui fora. - disse seco. Estava certo que ela não o atraia nem um pouco, mas o fato dela o "ignorar" em favor do irmão o deixou irritado.

- Preciso acha-las... Com licença. – disse saindo, antes que piorasse mais as coisas.

Kanon ficou puto, por ela ter saído deixando o a ver navios.

- "Quem ela pensa que é?"

Suellen desceu rapidamente as escadas, com o coração na mão.

- "Como é o nome dele... como é..." - somente quando tomou rumo do jardim... - por Deus é o Kanon! Suellen sua idiota como esqueceu o nome do Kanon?!

Ela olhou para trás.

- "Eu topo com Kanon e nem me apresento direito... como eu sou burra! E se foi a primeira e última vez que o vi? Como posso embora sem ao menos toca-lo... Eu sou burra! Suellen sua tapada!"

**Gêmeos x Gêmeos**

Cristiane andava pelo corredor, quando passou por uma porta que estava meia aberta. Parou alguns passos a frente, pois achava que tinha visto algo que muito lhe interessava, voltando de ré. Bem devagar aproximou da porta, sorrindo ao ver, o que tinha naquele local.

- "Uau..."

Pensou ao ver estantes e mais estantes de livros. Era uma biblioteca. Deu uma olhada para ver se tinha alguém, afinal estava no templo de Atena, aquele lugar poderia ser proibido, mas...

- "Não vou perder a oportunidade."

Entrou, aparentemente não tinha ninguém. Começou a olhar as prateleiras. Alguns livros tinham os títulos em inglês, outros em francês, grego, etc.

- "Que acervo."

Abaixou para ver os livros da prateleira de baixo. Quando levantou, correu os olhos num livro grosso, lendo na lateral "Hole Biblic"

- "Eles tem uma bíblia aqui?"

Puxou o volume e quando ergueu um pouco o olhar, viu um par de olhos verdes do outro lado. Cris gelou, tinha sido pega. A pessoa estranhou, dando a volta. A brasileira abaixou o rosto, já pensando numa boa desculpa por estar ali.

- O que faz aqui?

Engoliu a seco ainda olhando para o chão.

- Desculpa... por...

Ergueu o rosto, arregalando os olhos. Parado na frente dela um homem a olhava sério com seus olhos verdes. Era alto, provavelmente nos seus 1.90 de altura. Com porte, ombros largos, braços musculosos. Usava uma calca branca, sandálias de tiras. A camisa era azul e batia nas coxas presa a cintura por cinto preto. Rosto com traços marcantes, os cabelos bem repicados desciam azuis até os ombros.

- Quem é você? - indagou.

Cristiane ficou olhando para ele sem ação, o que fez com que o homem arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- Não pode entrar sem autorização.

- Desculpe... mas... - tinha que tirar a prova. - com licença

A garota tocou no braço dele, apertando e dando um grande sorriso.

- É real...

O homem arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

- "É real... - voltou a atenção para ele. - se for como no anime... - fitou o cabelo azul. - cabelo azul...e os olhos verdes e nessa característica..." - continuou a fita-lo. - " Saga ou Kanon..." Saga? - foi pelo que mais gostava.

- Como sabe o meu nome? - estranhou.

- Por Deus! SAGA?! - berrou.

- Afinal de contas quem é você? - a fitou desconfiado.

- Cristiane... você existe...

O cavaleiro entendeu na hora.

- Você é do grupo que entrou no santuário e que provavelmente leu a obra do Kurumada. - fechou a cara. - se eu soubesse que tomaria essa proporção... - suspirou desanimado, ainda mais por se lembrar que a historia da sua traição estava escancarada aos quatro cantos do globo e agora mais uma a saber sobre ela. - leu tudo?

Cris balançou a cabeça afirmando. Saga sentiu-se mal.

- É mais bonito ainda... - deixou escapar. Não conseguia parar de olha-lo.

- Como?

- Nada. - se recompôs. - peço desculpas por entrar aqui, mas a tentação foi grande. Essa biblioteca é o máximo!

- Temos bons acervos.

- Acho melhor eu voltar... - colocou a bíblia no lugar. - foi um enorme prazer conhece-lo. - estendeu-lhe a mão, mas na verdade queria agarra-lo.

- Igualmente. - retribuiu.

- Então Shaka e Mu realmente existem?

- Como na história publicada.

- Eu preciso conhecer o Mu... - murmurou. - ele é tão...

- Cumpridor de seus deveres e devotado a Atena. - disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - ele foi bem retratado. Alias a maioria foi bem retratada. - disse amargurado. O escritor japonês descreveu bem a traição dele, alias muitos detalhes ele nem citou, pois Saga fizera coisas piores. - é melhor você voltar para o quarto, caso Atena precise de vocês.

- Sim.

- Atena restringiu lugares a vocês?

- Só podemos ficar aqui dentro e no jardim. - continuava com a atenção nele.

- Sendo assim, fique a vontade em usar a biblioteca.

- Obrigada. Acho melhor eu ir. Não é bom abusar da boa vontade.

- Vir nesse lugar nunca é abusar da boa vontade, almoçar todos os dias no templo é abusar da boa vontade. - disse Saga lembrando-se do irmão.

- Kanon? - arriscou.

- Sim.

Saga começou a andar em direção a porta, deu passagem para Cris, fechando-a atrás de si.

- Foi um prazer Cristiane.

- O prazer foi todo meu. - deu um sorriso todo bobo. - Saga...

O cavaleiro riu.

- Vocês gostam mesmo de nós?

- Não imagina o quanto...

- Quero ver quando conhecer os demais.

- Vou ter um enfarte, alias todas nós mais os meninos. O Fernando ficou uns cinco minutos atônico ao ver a Marin.

Saga balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até...

A morena ficou observando-o ate ele sumir no corredor.

- Eu conheci Saga de Gêmeos... hohoho. – deu um sorriso bobo.

Até se esqueceu das amigas voltando para o quarto.

Kanon pisava duro, como ela tinha o ignorado daquele jeito? Estava tão incomodado que nem viu o irmão aproximar.

- Agora que está indo encontrar com o mestre?

- Não enche! - passou por ele.

- O que foi Kanon?

- Quer saber - virou-se. - fique com ela! Faça bom proveito.

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendendo nada. Kanon deu lhe as costas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mabel andava a passos rápidos. Ainda não acreditava que conhecera Aldebaran.

- Como devo chama-lo? Aldebaran ou Ricardo? Ai meu Deus como ele é lindo. Ele é muito lindo!

Andava com a cabeça nas nuvens e só voltou a realidade quando viu Gabe parada no meio do passeio fitando um ponto vago.

- Gabe.

A paulista não respondeu.

- Gabe. – parou na frente dela. – Gabe. Gabe. – estalou os dedos e nada.

Gabe completamente alheia soltou um suspiro.

- Gabrielle! – gritou.

- Oi... – a fitou ainda em estado suspenso.

- Não vai acreditar quem eu conheci! O Aldebaran! Você precisa vê-lo é lindo!

- Eu vi o Aioria... – murmurou.

- E ele é... – Mabel ligou o nome a pessoa. – Aioria?

- Sim... e ele é lindo...

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim... – deu um sorriso bobo.

- Precisamos contar para as meninas, agora!

Mabel apertou o passo rebocando uma Gabrielle totalmente aérea, quase chegando ao final do passeio que levava a entrada principal do templo, avistaram Julia.

- Julia! – gritou Mabel.

A paulista olhou de forma contemplativa.

- Oi meninas...

- Você não sabe quem a Gabe e eu encontramos...

- Eu vi o Esdras...

- Quem? – indagou Mabel a Julia.

- Aioria... – murmurou Gabe, alheia a conversa.

- Aioria? – Julia voltou a terra. – você viu o Aioria?

- Sim...

- Eu vi o Deba. – disse Mabel.

- Sério?

- Sim e quem é Esdras?

- O nome verdadeiro do Shura.

- O QUE?

Não tiveram muito tempo para ficarem espantadas, pois viram Suellen aproximar-se resmungando baixo.

- O que foi Su?

- Acredita Mabel, que vi o Kanon e não me lembrei do nome dele? Sou muito burra!

- Você viu o Kanon? - indagou Julia.

- Vi e posso dizer que ele é lindo...

- Como sabia que era ele?

- Pelas roupas.

- Precisamos contar para as meninas.

Julia passou as mãos das amigas e as puxou.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Juliana passou pela cozinha, pelos corredores e subiu em silêncio, completamente atônica por ter cruzado com Shaka de Virgem.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Isa andava a passos duros, era inacreditável que tinha conhecido Kamus de Aquário e precisava contar para alguém urgentemente. Andava tão afoita, que nem se deu conta que Marcela subia por outro caminho.

- Isa? – indagou Marcela. – o que faz aqui?

- Você não vai acreditar? Sabe quem eu vi?

- Você que não vai acreditar! O Miro, eu vi o Miro e ele praticamente me cantou, e ele, ele é lindo! E gostoso, como ele é gostoso!

- E Kamus não é? – Isa deu um sorriso safado. – já pegava quando achava que era apenas um desenho, agora que sei que é real, pego... em todas as posições.

As duas trocaram olhares, começando a rir.

- As meninas nem vão acreditar.

As duas subiam apressadas e na próxima bifurcação encontraram com Helu que estava branca que nem papel.

- Helu o que foi? – indagou Isa preocupada com a palidez dela.

- Ele me beijou...

- Quem te beijou? – Marcela a fitou imediatamente.

- O Mask...

- O QUE? – berraram. - Ele fez o que?

- Me beijou... e que beijo...

- Do nada?

- Primeiro ele foi grosso e antes de ir embora me beijou.

- Precisamos contar para as outras imediatamente!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Jules subiu rapidamente, louca para contar para as demais que encontra Dohko e que de fato ele era "dilicia" Passou pela fonte e só diminuiu o passo quando viu pouco a frente, Ester. Ela por sua vez estava surpresa pela conversa tida com o ariano.

Correu para alcança-la e para que ela não assustasse tocou de leve no braço dela.

- Ester.

A menina não disse nada.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela apenas acenou positivamente.

- Vamos indo, pois tenho uma bomba para contar!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Fernando estava sentado numa poltrona olhando a paisagem, nem percebeu quando Rodrigo entrou.

- Olá.

- Oi... – respondeu no automático.

- A Saori está saindo com o Julian. – deixou o corpo cair na cama. – sem chances.

- Ela te disse isso?

- Nem precisou. Quando entrei no escritório dela, havia um buquê enorme de rosas.

- Se isso te serve de consolo, também acho que Marin e eu, não passa de um sonho utópico. Só mesmo no mundo das fics que eu fico com ela.

- Quando voltarmos me lembre de pedir uma para mim.

Escutaram batidas na porta.

- Entre. – gritou o baiano.

- Oi meninos. – era Paula. – viram as meninas? Não tem nenhuma no quarto delas.

- Procurando por mim? – Sheila parou atrás dela.

- Onde estava?

- No banheiro...

- As meninas sumiram.

Cris acabava de subir as escadas.

- Não sabem que eu encontrei!

- As meninas? – indagou Paula.

- Claro que não foi...

A frase foi interrompida por vozes vindo da escada.

- Terra, chamando Gabe, câmbio. – Mabel brincava.

- Eu estou aqui... – murmurou. – Aioria...

- Meninas não sabem quem eu encontrei. – Julia voltou-se para Sheila e Paula.

- Você que não imagina quem eu vi. – disse Sheila.

- Não é hora para isso. – disse Paula. – cadê as outras?

Juliana apontou na escada.

- Vocês não vão acreditar quem eu vi.

- Quem que vocês tanto viram? – indagou Paula.

- Aiolos!

- Saga!

- Aioria!

- Aldebaran!

- Shura!

- Shaka!

- Voces viram os cavaleiros de ouro? - indagou Fernando.

- Juliana você viu o Shaka? - Rodrigo aproximou. - sério?

- Sim.

- Meninas, o Deba é lindo! - exclamou Mabel. - alias Ricardo...

- Não entendi. - disse Cris.

- Ricardo é o nome verdadeiro... ele usa black power e tem olhos azuis.

- Olhos azuis? Sheila a fitou. - mas na série...

- Também não entendi, só sei que ele é lindo.

- Ah.. Aioria... - murmurou Gabe.

- Eu não acredito que vocês viram os cavaleiros de ouro. - disse Fernando.

- Acredite. - era a voz de Jules. - eu vi o tigrão "dilicia" e ele realmente é uma delicia... que corpo... - abanava-se.

- Então pelo jeito eles são todos lindos. - disse Juliana.

Estavam tão animadas falando de cada um do seus dourados que nem notaram que Ester estava num canto, quieta.

Helu, Marcela e Isabel subiam as escadas conversando sobre os dotes físicos do seus dourados e só foi interrompida pelas vozes alteradas que provinha de um dos quartos.

- Que carnaval é esse aqui? - indagou Isa. - está parecendo a vinte e cinco de março em época de Natal!

- O motivo é nobre cara amiga. - disse Jules. - muito nobre.

- Elas estão babando pelos dourados. - disse Fernando entediado. Escutar nove mulheres falando de homens não era um papo muito agradável.

- Vão ficar chocadas quando eu falar quem me cantou. - disse Marcela.

- Quem?

- Miro.

- Sério? - indagou Gabe.

- Mas quem levou a melhor foi a Helu. - disse Isa. - ela foi a primeira a provar o poder de um cavaleiro.

- Como assim? - Su fitou a fluminense.

- Fui beijada pelo Mask.

- O QUE? - berraram.

- Ele te beijou do nada? - Julia estava chocada.

- Sim...

- E como foi? - indagou Juliana.

- Ele tem pegada. Pu.. $%&#$. Como ele tem pegada! Se um beijo foi fantástico imagine o resto!

- Ele deve ser um máximo na cama. - disse Marcela.

- Ele deve te pegar de jeito... - disse Paula. - com aquele olhar sanguinário...

- E praticamente te jogar na cama. - Jules ficou imaginando. - será que ele rasga as roupas?

- Tem cara de fazer isso. - disse Cris.

- Dominador... - murmurou Gabe.

- Será que o pau dele é grande? - Isa analisava o fato.

- Ei querem parar? - indagou Rodrigo. - não somos obrigados a ouvir detalhes.

- Tampe os ouvidos. - disse Suellen, voltando para as meninas. - claro que deve ser.

- Helu você tem que descobrir para nós. - Paula estava curiosa.

- E-u? - gaguejou.

- Quem mais? - indagou Mabel. - a não ser que você deixe uma de nós descobrir.

- Eu de preferência. - disse Marcela. - em nome da nossa amizade.

- Ah é? Então quero ver o do Miro.

- Miro é minha propriedade. Ninguém pode usufruir.

Alheia a discussão, Ester pensava na conversa tida com o ariano. Fernando percebeu que ela não estava prestando atenção na conversa pervertida das meninas. Aproximou tocando de leve o ombro dela.

- Tudo bem Ester?

Ela apenas sorriu.

- E seu app? - indagou Marcela.

Ela deu nos ombros. Voltou a atenção para o tablet nas mãos. Aquilo foi tão surreal... e o cavaleiro foi tão gentil em tentar se fazer entender, hora alguma achando-a anormal. Os olhos dela encheram de água...

- Ester o que foi? - Marcela e os demais ficaram preocupados.

A americana pegou o tablet, o app voltou a funcionar e ela começou a digitar, alias tentou...

- _eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuu vviiiiiiiiiiii..._ - por conta do nervosismo não conseguia digitar.

- Calma Ester. - Suellen aproximou.

Ela chorou ainda mais por não conseguir digitar. Foi tão simples a comunicação com o ariano que agora achava o uso do tablet o maior empecilho.

- Vem Ester senta aqui. - Sheila a amparou levando-a até a cama.

- Aconteceu alguma? - indagou Juliana.

Ester balançou afirmando.

- Respira fundo Ester. - pediu Julia.

Ela obedeceu. Com as costas da mão limpava o rosto.

- Agora nos conte o que aconteceu. - pediu Gabe ajoelhando diante dela.

Ester levou a mão direita tocando a testa.

- Está com dor de cabeça? - indagou o baiano.

- Acho que tem remédio na minha bolsa. - disse Jules.

Ester balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo novamente o gesto.

Heluane entendeu.

- Você viu o Mu?

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa?

Pegou seu tablet, agora mais calma conseguiria escrever.

- _Fez e não fez. Ele percebeu que sou surda e tentou se comunicar comigo. Então ele usou os poderes dele para falar diretamente na minha mente. Pela primeira vez escutei outra "voz" sem ser a minha. Isso me deixou muito feliz._

- Mu como sempre muito fofo. - disse Mabel.

Sorriram.

O papo voltou a esquentar, deixando Rodrigo e Fernando encabulados.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Assim que Paula acabou de subir as escadas, Aiolos parou na porta do escritório do grande mestre e escutando um "entre" adentrou. Shaka apareceu logo em seguida, assim como Kanon com a cara fechada. Aldebaran, Aioria, Mu e Mask foram para suas respectivas casas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miro pensava numa forma de aproximar de Marcela sem levantar muitas suspeitas das suas reais intenções. Passava pela trilha, quando viu Kamus pouco a frente. Usando a velocidade da luz para surpreendê-lo deu um pulo em cima do francês.

- Kamus!

- Pu $%# Miro! Parece criança!

- Queria fazer uma surpresa. - passou o braço pelo pescoço de Kamus como se estivesse fazendo uma chave.

- Como foi a missão?

- Simples, mas você não sabe da última. Conheci uma das meninas mais lindas que já vi.

Kamus rolou os olhos.

- Quem é a próxima vitima?

- Marcela.

- Marcela? É alguma serva nova?

- Não. Não sei se você sabe, mas a barreira abriu de novo.

- Miro, não vai me dizer que andou espiando os turistas que passaram pela barreira.

- Claro que não. Ela que estava andando pelo lado dos dormitórios dos aspirantes. Eu não fiz nada.

- Atena permitiu que eles andassem por aí? - estranhou, pois ela era tão precavida.

- Isso não sei, só sei que a menina é linda e que vou dar uns pegas nela.

- Miro, sabe que eu não me importo quem você leva para sua cama, muito menos de suas farras.

- Ainda bem que parou de pegar no meu pé.

- Pois é cansei, mas, por favor, não mexa com essa garota ou qualquer outra que esteja no templo. Não crie problemas para Atena. Ou se não vou voltar a te entregar para o Shion.

- Está certo. - levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - vou ficar no meu canto.

- É bom mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, - abaixou os braços. - prometo não fazer nada. - cruzou os dedos para que Kamus não visse.

- Assim espero.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Entre. - disse Shion.

- Mestre Shion. - Saga fez um leve aceno.

- E então Saga descobriu alguma coisa? - indagou o ariano.

- Nada significante. - disse tendo a atenção de todos os cavaleiros que estavam na sala.

- Tentei encontrar alguma anomalia na barreira, mas ela está intacta. - disse Shaka.

- O que faremos Shion? - Aiolos estava sentado na cadeira antes ocupada por Paula.

- Tenho que conversar com Atena... - fitou o sagitariano. - esteja na reunião. Como futuro grande mestre, precisa saber enfrentar uma situação como essa.

Aiolos ficou calado. Já dissera mil vezes a Shion que ainda não era tempo de ser treinado. Afinal de contas o ariano gozava de excelente saúde, mas Shion era taxativo dizendo que o aprendizado deveria ser iniciado o quanto antes.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo sinal luminoso vindo do aparelho telefônico.

- Por falar nela... - Shion ligou o viva voz para que todos escutassem. - sim Atena.

- _"Convoque todos os cavaleiros de ouro mais Marin para uma reunião no meu escritório dentro de meia hora."_

- Está certo. Sabem se Shura, Miro, Dohko, Mu e Mask já chegaram da missão?

- Creio que sim mestre. - disse Kanon.

Usando o cosmo, Shion convocou o restante dos cavaleiros.

Aldebaran, Mu, Aioria e Mask que estavam conversando na casa de Leão receberam o comunicado de Shion. Assim como Shura que estava em Rodorio, Dohko no coliseu e Miro e Kamus que seguiam pela trilha que levava ao templo de Atena.

Meia hora depois estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões. A sala era ampla, bem ao centro uma enorme mesa de madeira com dezesseis lugares. Um pequeno armário de madeira e no teto um aparelho de datashow.

- Como foram nas missões? - indagou a deusa tomando o seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

- Tudo correu bem senhorita. - disse Shura.

- Vocês receberam o aviso que algumas pessoas passaram pela barreira.

- Sim Atena. - Dohko sentou em seu devido lugar.

A mesa estava disposta da seguinte forma: Atena na cabeceira com Shion na primeira cadeira a sua direita e Dohko a sua esquerda. Seguindo a fileira de Shion, estavam sentados Aiolos, Shaka, Kamus, Mu, Miro e Aioria. Na fileira de Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Marin, Deba e Mask.

- Convoquei-os para explicar como foi o ocorrido. - levantou, por achar que seria melhor escutada. - como ocorreu em 2002, a barreira abriu um vértice e passaram quinze pessoas.

- Quando foi isso Atena? - indagou Deba.

- Ontem de manhã. Não os avisei por achar que a permanência deles seria por pouco tempo, contudo acho que outro vértice só irá reabrir nos próximos dias.

Os dourados trocaram olhares.

- Quantos são Atena?

- Treze meninas e dois homens. São turistas brasileiros.

- Todos? - indagou Deba querendo conhece-los.

- Sim. - respondeu Marin. - chegaram há cinco dias a Athenas.

- Para agravar ainda mais a situação, - a palavra voltou a Atena. - eles sabem de Saint Seiya.

- Sabem de tudo? - perguntou Aioria.

- Sim. - disse Shion. - conversei, mas cedo com uma das meninas, Ana Paula, e ela me deu detalhes da história.

- Resumindo, - Atena retomou a palavra. - sabem de tudo.

Olhou para Saga, o geminiano estava com rosto sério e fitava um ponto qualquer da mesa de madeira.

- A Marcela ficou bem surpresa ao me ver. - disse Miro.

- Do que está falando Miro? - indagou a deusa surpresa. - você viu as meninas?

- Bem... - não sabia se devia falar, mas achou por bem falar principalmente depois que da cara que Shion fez. - no dormitório dos Aspirantes.

- A menina que vi se chama Julia. - disse Shura.

- Uma delas estava no templo de Niké. - disse Shaka.

Atena franziu o cenho, tinha dito que eram apenas para ficarem nos arredores do templo, mas também como manter quinze pessoas apenas dentro do templo?

- Atena, acha que eles ficaram aqui por quanto tempo? - indagou Saga.

- Não sei precisar, por isso peço que dobrem a atenção e fique atentos se sentirem algo de anormal.

- E como a senhorita vai fazer quando eles forem embora? - Kanon tomou a palavra. - a memória deles.

Todos olharam para a deusa. Se com Kurumada o estrago foi grande o que diria com quinze pessoas.

- Já cuidei desse assunto. O que eles verem ou ouvirem aqui no santuário, ficará no santuário.

Não disseram nada, o que Atena tenha planejado será uma solução eficiente. Ela não correria mais risco, como correu em 2002.

- Eles terão livre acesso as dependências? - indagou Mu.

- Preciso pensar sobre isso.

- Uma delas é surda, foi com dificuldade que consegui compreende-la.

- Onde Ester estava? - Atena estava surpresa, parecia que todos tinham dado "passeios" pelo santuário.

- Na fonte que fica perto do Coliseu.

- Como conversou com ela? - indagou Shion curioso.

- Pela mente. Ela usa um aparelho para se comunicar, mas parece que sofre interferência da barreira.

- Isso mesmo Mu. - disse Atena. - recolhi os celulares e câmeras de todos, mas deixei Ester com o tablet.

- Então se a tal perder o tablet está fudida - disse Mask de forma despreocupada.

- Giovanni. - Shion o fitou sério.

- Desculpe.

- Eles vão permanecer no templo Atena?

- Sim Kamus.

- E quanto a comemoração que se aproxima?

- Vou pensar numa solução Shaka. Bom, darei um jantar hoje a noite para que conheçam todos. Sabendo quem é quem será mais fácil para vigiar. Tem noticias do Gustavv? - olhou para Aiolos.

- Ainda não Atena.

- Assim que ele entrar em contato me avise. - virou-se para Saga. - continue com as pesquisas.

- Sim Atena.

Kanon olhou de rabo de olho para o irmão. Não gostava quando ele trancava-se na biblioteca do templo como pretexto para realizar pesquisas, pois sabia que o real motivo era se manter isolado.

- Marin, avise-os sobre o jantar.

- Sim.

- Peço ajuda de todos enquanto eles estiverem aqui.

- Não se preocupe Atena. - disse Deba por todos.

A reunião estava encerrada. Atena voltou para seu escritório, Marin foi cumprir as ordens, Saga voltou para a biblioteca, Shion e Aiolos foram tratar dos assuntos do santuário. Na porta do templo...

- Pensei que a barreira não traria mais problemas. - disse Mu.

- Passou um número muito grande dessa vez. - completou Dohko. - e se passar mais gente?

- Creio que não. - disse Shaka. - um vértice capaz de transportar um número grande de pessoas, acontece raramente. Não corremos risco de mais pessoas passarem.

- A quantidade de pessoas é o que menos importa, a questão é que sabem sobre nós. - disse Shura com o rosto grave. - será um perigo quando eles voltarem para o mundo "normal".

- Atena vai assegurar que isso não aconteça Shura. - disse Kanon. – vamos torcer que vão embora rápido.

- Vocês se preocupam demais. - Mask começou a descer as escadas do templo. - vamos nos divertir um pouco.

- Nem pense em fazer graçinhas Giovanni. - disse Kamus. - vou ficar de olho em você, Kanon e Miro.

- Eu? - o escorpião o fitou. - por que eu? - fingiu indignação.

- Teu passado te condena Miro. - Deba abafou o riso.

- Não sei porque entrei na rodada.

- Sabe não Kanon? - Aioria o fitou divertido. - quer que eu te lembre das saídas?

- Ninguém vai fazer nada. - a voz de Shaka saiu firme. - se eu descobrir que estão aprontando, tirarei um dos seus sentidos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin da escada ouvia as vozes dos brasileiros. Apertou o pé, pois poderia está acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem? - chegou a porta. - escutei suas vozes.

- Elas que não param de falar Marin. - disse Fernando de forma serena.

A amazona o fitou, achando curioso o fato dele permanecer sereno, mesmo com a conversa alta das amigas, se fosse Aioria já tinha mandado-as calar a boca há muito tempo.

- Desculpe nossas vozes alteradas Marin. - disse Juliana com um sorriso tímido.

- Esse bando de mulher assanhadas. - Rodrigo aproximou da amazona. - só pensam em homens.

- Mas é claro. - disse Isa. - não é todo dia que encontramos, homens lindos e fortes. É para nos deixar no 220V.

Marin riu da observação e até concordou. As servas que trabalhavam no santuário morriam de amores pela elite de Atena.

- Só vim comunica-los que Atena dará um jantar para que conheçam os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Isso será interessante. - disse Gabe toda sorridente.

- Já que cada uma conheceu apenas um. - disse.

O silêncio preencheu o recinto, com as meninas olhando umas para as outras.

- Atena já sabe de tudo. - Marin queria sorrir da cara delas, mas não podia.

- Não fizemos por mal. - disse Mabel. - foi sem querer.

- Mabel. - Helu queria enforca-la, pois já estava prestes a inventar uma boa desculpa.

- Não queríamos criar problemas Marin. - Sheila tentava amenizar a situação. - desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Atena achou imprudente, mas relevou.

Ficaram caladas.

- "Bem feito" - pensaram Rodrigo e Fernando.

- O jantar será servido as oito na sala de jantar.

- _Agradecemos o convite Marin_. - disse Ester.

- Voltou a funcionar?

- _Sim. Espero que continue._ - sorriu.

- Espero vocês as oito.

Marin despediu-se.

- Viram, foram zanzar por aí achando que Atena não iria ficar sabendo, levaram ferro. - disse o baiano.

- Só demos uma voltinha. - Marcela protestou. - não arrancamos pedaço de ninguém.

- Bom, a Helu arrancou. - observou Isa com um sorriso no rosto.

- Será que ele contou para a Atena?!

- Claro que não Helu. - disse Julia. - se tivesse contato Atena estaria te esfolando viva.

- Como será esse jantar? - Suellen ficou preocupada, pois viria Kanon. - será que tem que vestir de forma formal? Será que tem aquelas regras de etiqueta? Eu não sei nada daquilo.

- Formal deve ser. - disse Cris. - já que se trata de Atena.

- E Shion parece gostar de formalidades. - completou Paula.

- Diante disso acho melhor começarmos a nos aprontar, para não atrasarmos. - disse Jules. - cada para seu quarto agora.


	5. Chapter 5: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro

_No capítulo anterior... Saori havia convidado o grupo para um jantar para que fossem apresentados aos santos de Atena..._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Os cavaleiros de Ouro**

* * *

Faltando dez minutos para o jantar, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam na porta do templo. Por ser um jantar simples, usavam roupas casuais ou as que tinham de costume. Dohko com seu traje chinês, Mu com os tibetanos e Shaka com roupa indiana. Os demais usavam calça jeans preta, variando apenas a cor da camisa. Aldebaran, Shura e Aiolos de polo branca. Mask, Saga e Miro de preto. Kamus de azul escuro. Kanon de azul claro e Aioria de verde.

Enquanto isso Shion acabava de dar as últimas ordens com relação a administração do santuário. Usava uma roupa toda preta.

No segundo andar, os visitantes terminavam de se aprontar.

**Quarto Áries/Touro**

Heluane acabava de ajeitar o cabelo no espelho do banheiro, deixando-os soltos. Para a ocasião resolveu usar um vestido mais arrumadinho na cor branca, com um tecido pouco transparente entre os dois seios, mas nada vulgar. Brincos pequenos e em cada mão um anel dourado. A sandália de salto de oito centímetros também era branca, com duas tiras de strass, uma na ponta e outra prendendo o tornozelo, para dar mais firmeza duas tiras de cetim branco em laço.

Isa procurava na sua nécessaire um batom. Assim como Helu usava um vestido, feito de renda na cor nude que ia até a altura dos joelhos e sapato de salto médio da mesma cor do vestido. Os cabelos molhados estavam todos encaracolados. Nos olhos kajal e rímel.

Já Marcela calçava sandália de saltão. Seu vestido era preto justo e alguns dedos acima do joelhos. Usava o cabelo solto e caprichara na maquiagem.

Helu quando saiu do banheiro a fitou de cima a baixo.

- Aqui, tá achando que estamos indo para a balada?

- Por que?

- Para que saltão?

- O sujo falando do mal lavado? – apontou para as sandálias de Helu.

- É só um jantar. - disse Isa.

- Mas é um jantar com os dourados.

- Sem querer ser chata, mas sendo... eu não vou descer com você assim. - Helu guardava sua maquiagem.

- Como assim Helu? – indagou Marcela.

- Se fosse para uma balada com você tudo bem, mas um jantar? Ainda mais com Atena?

- Tomar #$ Helu! Eu vou assim. Estou linda.

- Não estou questionando sua beleza, estou questionando a ocasião.

Marcela arqueou a sobrancelha. Contrariada tirou o salto e guardou pegando uma sandália de salto menor.

- Está satisfeita agora?

- Estou. Agora sou a única a ser Diva!

- Tom #%& Helu! – Marcela tirou a sandália pegando a de saltão.

**Quarto Gêmeos/Câncer**

Julia terminava de pentear os cabelos. Seu vestido era preto, com decote em formato de coração, justo até a cintura e depois abria um pouco até o meio das coxas. Brincos de pedra negra e sapatos também negros num salto médio. Usava maquiagem e um batom vermelho. Enquanto isso Sheila acabava de se vestir. Usava um vestido verde escuro, com um cinto marrom marcando a cintura. Nos pés uma sandália neutra. Os cabelos estavam soltos e uma leve maquiagem.

- Será que é um jantar formal? – indagou Juliana.

- Eu não sei Ju. – disse Julia. – por isso preferir uma roupa meio termo.

- Mas sua roupa não tem nada de meio termo, isso é vestido de festa.

- Não exagera Juliana...

- Pelo sim, pelo não, é melhor irmos mais arrumadinhas. – disse Sheila saindo do banheiro.

- Me convenceram.

Juliana escolheu uma calça jeans escuro com uma blusa xadrez branca com listras pretas, nos pés uma sandália preta.

- Acham que está bom? – mostrou a roupa. – tinha até uns vestidos mais bonitos, mas não imaginei que fossemos num jantar...

- Está ótimo Ju.

- Espero que realmente não seja um jantar muito formal. – seguia para o banheiro.

- Vai ser mais uma apresentação. – disse Sheila.

- Mas faz uma maquiagem caprichada. – disse Julia pegando seus apetrechos de maquiagem. – não será uma mera apresentação.

**Quarto Libra/Escorpião**

Jules já estava pronta a muito tempo. Usava calça jeans, camiseta da sua banda favorita e tênis all star.

Já Ester acabava de se arrumar. Trajava uma calça jeans escura bem certinha ao corpo, uma blusa branca estilo social de tamanho 3/4. Cinto preto e sapatilhas pretas. Passou um batom vermelho realçando ainda mais a face branca. Não gostava muito de se arrumar, mas Mu estaria no jantar e queria está apresentável.

Paula saiu do banheiro já arrumada. Usava um vestido rosa seco com detalhes em renda preta. A saia do vestido tinha babadinhos e batiam nas coxas. Brincos médios de pedrinhas e um bracelete dourado. Nos pés uma sandália preta de tiras que iam até pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O salto era médio. Os cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma leve maquiagem.

- Eu já estou... – parou de falar ao ver Jules. – não acredito!

- O que foi?

- Você não vai assim, vai? – só poderia ser brincadeira.

- Vou.

- Vai encontrar os cavaleiros de ouro e vai vestida assim? Vai ver o Dohko vestida assim?

- E o quer que tem?

- Jules em todos os dias da viagem usou esse tipo de roupa, agora que teremos um jantar com os Golds vai assim?

- É confortável.

- Mas não é apropriado para a ocasião.

- Eu não tenho outra roupa. E a única roupa social que tenho ficou em casa.

Paula soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Pelo menos uma maquiagem.

- Para que?

- Eles podem ser os cavaleiros de ouro, com poderes incríveis que já enfrentaram a morte de perto, mas no fundo são homens e todo homem primeiro olha a aparência. Se quer que o Dohko repare em você, passe maquiagem.

- Sem chance. Ele tem que gostar de mim como eu sou, ainda por cima ele não deve ser como o Miro.

- Mas para ele gostar de você como é, do seu jeito de ser, primeiro tem que faze-lo prestar atenção em você e desse jeito não vai conseguir.

Jules nada disse, não trocaria de roupa para agradar ninguém. Ester que prestava atenção na conversa, resolveu realçar os cílios com rímel.

**Quarto Sagitário/Capricórnio**

Nem é preciso dizer que os meninos estavam prontos a muito tempo. Usavam calça jeans, sapatenis e Fernando usava uma camisa preta, já Rodrigo uma camisa cinza escuro.

- Estou ansioso. – disse Rodrigo sentado na varanda apreciando a vista.

- Por que vai ver a Saori?

- Também, mas porque vou conhecer o Shaka.

Fernando arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu sou macho! – disse ao ver a expressão do amigo. - Digo porque admiro muito o Shaka e o considero como o mais forte.

- Ah...

- Será que a Marin vai? – levantou, voltando para o quarto.

- Seria bom, mas não vou alimentar esperança quanto a isso.

- Aposto que o Julian foi convidado. – Rodrigo fechou a cara.

- Acho que não, Marin teria nos informado.

- Espero que sim. Não vou com a cara dele.

**Quarto Leão/Virgem**

Gabe tirou todas as roupas da sua mala, completamente indecisa com o que vestir. Cris estava no banheiro e Suellen e Mabel terminavam de se arrumar.

- Que roupa eu uso? – estava desesperada.

- Que tal essa? – apontou Suellen.

A pernambucana usava um vestido preto com a cintura marcada, de decote valorizando seus seios, de mangas e na altura dos joelhos. Uma sapatilha preta e os cabelos soltos. A maquiagem era suave.

- Essa então? – Gabe mostrou para as duas.

- Perfeita. – disse Mabel que usava uma calça colada preta que valorizava seu bumbum, uma bata preta, assim como a sapatilha. De maquiagem um batom rosado.

A roupa escolhida por Gabe foi uma saia na altura dos joelhos preta um pouco godê, com uma blusa branca de gola canoa. Nos pés uma sapatilha preta, os cabelos estavam soltos.

- Estou pronta. – disse Cris saindo do banheiro.

- O que acha dessa roupa? – indagou Gabe a ela.

- Bonita.

- Então será essa. – foi para o banheiro.

- Não demore. – brincou Cris. A mineira usava um vestido rosa clarinho e de renda. Nós pés uma sandália baixa numa cor neutra.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Faltando cinco para as oito, Atena e Marin dirigiam-se para a sala de jantar. A deusa usava seu tradicional vestido branco, com os cabelos soltos. Já Marin usava um vestido preto, bem formal.

A japonesa abriu a porta para que a deusa entrasse. Todos os cavaleiros já estavam reunidos. Aioria deu uma bela olhada na amazona, que desviou o olhar para não sorrir.

Ao mesmo tempo, as meninas e os meninos saiam de seus quartos.

- Você vai assim? – indagou Isabel assim que viu Jules. – de tênis? E camisa de banda?

- Está ótimo. – disse.

- Eu falei para ela se arrumar um pouco, mas não me ouviu. – disse Paula.

- Está boa a minha roupa? – indagou para os meninos.

Fernando e Rodrigo trocaram olhares.

- Está... – respondeu sem jeito o baiano. Não que estivesse feio, mas pela circunstância do jantar e comparando com as outras meninas,,,

- Ótimo. – Jules passou por todos. – vamos.

Deram nos ombros acompanhando-a.

Pararam na porta do recinto, um pouco nervosos, pois iriam conhecer a elite de Atena.

- Quem entra primeiro? – indagou Gabe.

- Eu voto na primeira dama. – disse Cris.

Todos olharam para Paula.

- Eu?

- Sim, você. – Fernando deu passagem. – como primeira dama tem privilégios, inclusive ser a primeira a entrar.

Não tendo alternativa Paula tomou a frente. Respirou fundo e quando abriu a porta todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela.

- Boa noite. - disse timidamente.

- Boa noite. - disse Atena por todos. - entrem, por favor.

As meninas e os meninos entraram calados, sendo observados atentamente pelos dourados. Shion foi até Paula mostrando-lhe os lugares. Os dourados estavam de pé atrás da cadeira que sentariam. A sala de jantar era grande e composta exclusivamente por uma mesa de madeira comprida, com quinze lugares de cada lado, mas um em cada extremidade. Numa das pontas, Atena. Os dourados a sua direita e os convidados sentariam a esquerda. Shion sentaria na outra borda.

- Apresentem-se, por favor. - disse Atena a seus cavaleiros.

- Sou Mu de Áries. - deu um sorriso amistoso.

Os convidados olharam imediatamente, bem surpresas pelo fato de Mu realmente existir. Ester deu um sorriso, estava muito feliz por ter se comunicado com ele.

- Ricardo, ou Aldebaran como preferirem. - deu um grande sorriso.

As meninas ficaram bem surpresas pela aparência do taurino, ele era muito mais bonito do que no anime.

- Kanon de Gêmeos. - deu um sorriso safado.

- Saga. - disse sério.

Fixaram olhar nos gêmeos, era unânime que todas achavam os dois lindos, mas pessoalmente eles eram ainda mais.

- Mask. - disse seco.

Olharam-no de cima abaixo, principalmente os cabelos que eram brancos.

- Aioria de Leão. - assim como Deba abriu o sorriso.

Já estavam pensando que tinham morrido e ido para o Olimpo.

- Shaka. - disse ainda mais seco que Mask.

A torcida de todos era para que ele abrisse os olhos, o que não aconteceu.

- Hian, mas podem me chamar de Dohko. - sorriu.

Não achavam que ele fosse tão baixo em comparação aos outros golds.

- Miro de Escorpião. - deu um sorriso sedutor.

Nem é preciso dizer que ficaram todas derretidas.

- Aiolos. - deu um pequeno sorriso.

Todas tiveram vontade de coloca-lo no colo por causa do rosto juvenil.

- Esdras ou Shura. - o tom de voz saiu frio.

A austeridade de Shura o tornava ainda mais encantador.

- Kamus. - a voz dele tão fria quanto a de Shura.

Apesar de alguns cortes de cabelos diferentes, realmente chegaram a conclusão que estavam no Olimpo, treze homens lindos... treze?

- Está faltando um. - disse Jules.

- Afrodite está em missão. - respondeu Atena. - por favor, poderiam se apresentar.

Ester foi a primeira torcendo para que seu tablet funcionasse.

- _Ester._

Estranharam o som mecânico, mas como Atena tinha avisado de antemão o espanto foi menor. Mu a fitou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Me chamo Mabel.

Ela e Aldebaran trocaram sorrisos.

- Suellen.

Kanon a fitou seriamente, ainda estava com raiva do fato dela confundi-lo com o irmão.

- Cristiane.

Saga a fitou de forma cortes.

- Heluane.

Mask fixou o olhar nela, que ficou completamente sem jeito.

- Gabrielle.

O leonino sorriu, já imaginando o desenho que ela faria dele.

- Juliana.

Shaka siquer a fitou, ainda estava com raiva pelo fato dela pensar que ele era um simples empregado.

- Juliane ou Jules para ficar mais fácil.

Dohko apenas deu um aceno de leve.

- Marcela.

Miro deu uma leve piscadinha para ela e Kanon, Aiolos, Dohko e Mask a olharam de cima em baixo.

- Sheila.

Aiolos sorriu ao se lembrar do quase tombo dela.

- Julia.

Shura limitou-se a olha-la mais atentamente.

- Isabel.

Kamus apenas a olhou, sem demonstrar nada no rosto.

- Fernando.

Marin sorriu.

- Rodrigo.

Atena que estava do outro lado da mesa, o viu por cima das cabeças das meninas, já que ele era o mais alto do grupo.

- Paula.

Shion que estava do lado dela, apenas acenou de forma educada.

O jantar foi servido, os brasileiros ficaram surpresos pela mesa farta.

- Espero que apreciam a culinária grega. - disse Shion em tom baixo para Paula.

- Tinha comentado com eles, que nunca comi comida tão saborosa.

- Que bom.

- Me contem de qual estado são? - indagou Deba a todos.

- A maioria é paulista. - disse Sheila.

Aiolos que comia estava com os ouvidos atentos. Alias, todos estavam com os ouvidos ligados.

- A Cris e eu somos de Minas. - disse Fernando.

- Ester e eu somos do Rio. - disse Heluane.

- Eu sou de Pernambuco. - disse Suellen.

- Do Pará. - disse Paula.

- Bahia. - disse Rodrigo.

- Quase todas as regiões estão representadas. - o taurino sorriu. - e como se conheceram?

- Formamos um grupo intitulado CDZ. - Isabel tomou a palavra. - no Brasil a série se chama Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

- Ao menos lá mudaram o nome... - Kanon continuava a comer. – já ganhou meu respeito por isso.

- Pois então, como temos esse gosto em comum, formamos o grupo, além do mais a maioria de nós escreve fanfic de SS.

- O que é fanfic? - indagou Miro.

- São histórias alternativas que são criadas a partir de uma história original. - disse Julia.

- Escrevem histórias de nós? - Aioria ficou curioso.

- Sim. - respondeu Gabe.

- Que tipo de histórias? - Dohko interessou.

- Ah dos mais variados tipos, até Yaoi.

Heluane deu um cutução na perna de Gabe.

- O que é Yaoi? - perguntou Mu.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio, não poderiam explicar o teor dessas fics. Nem os meninos manifestaram a respeito.

_- É um gênero de escrita._ - disse Ester.

- Está na internet? - Kanon achara muito estranho o súbito silêncio.

_- Sim..._

- Vou olhar depois.

- Não! - gritaram todas, assustando-os.

- É algo muito bobo Kanon. - disse Jules dando um sorriso amarelo. - não é nem um pouco interessante. - tentou ser convincente.

- Não levem a sério. - disse Cris, imaginando a reação deles ao lerem as fics. - é coisa de fã.

- Pois eu gostaria de ler. - Saga a fitou, percebendo claramente que eles escondiam algo.

- Não será de seu gosto. - rebateu.

- São coisas infantis Saga. - disse Fernando, pois se Marin também tivesse a curiosidade de ler, estaria ferrado por causa da fic de Julia.

- Não sabia que a história tinha repercutido tanto. - disse Mask. - vou procurar uma dessas fanfics.

Gelaram, se Mask lesse alguma com teor yaoi dele com Dite estariam mortos.

- Voltando ao assunto, - Isa tomou a palavra. - como gostamos de escrever histórias bem infantis. - reforçou. - viramos amigos.

- Apesar da distância. - completou Juliana.

- Por isso vieram para a Grécia. - disse Aiolos.

- Sim, - disse Marcela. - todo ano fazemos um encontro com todos. Esse ano foi aqui.

- _Atena e o vértice?_

- Não sei precisar quando ele vai voltar a abrir Ester. Teremos que aguardar.

Mu olhava para Ester completamente surpreso, mesmo sendo surda ela parecia compreender muito bem o que Atena dizia.

- Como ela sabe o que dissemos? - indagou a Mabel.

Ester sorriu e antes que a amiga respondesse...

- _Desde pequena aprendi a leitura labial, sei tanto a língua dos sinais quanto a língua falada. Para responder digito a frase e esse programa transforma em som._

- Sua digitação deve ser muito boa. - disse Saga.

- _Desenvolvi ao longo dos anos_.

- Quando perdemos um sentido, os outros compensam. - disse Shaka. - a visão dela tornou-se mais aguçada, assim como tato. Parabéns, domina muito bem seus sentidos.

Ester sorriu, receber um elogio de Shaka não é para qualquer um.

Rodrigo o olhava de forma admirada, palavras sábias para o mais poderoso entre os dourados. Miro percebeu o olhar do baiano e não perdeu a chance.

- Temos um bi na turma e como sempre Shaka arrasando corações.

O virginiano o fitou na hora.

- Eu sou muito homem Miro. - disse Rodrigo. - é porque admiro muito o Shaka. Não me levem a mal, mas acho o Shaka o cavaleiro mais forte entre todos.

O virginiano o fitou surpreso.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu.

- Só falta ele ser de Virgem... - o Escorpião bufou.

- Por falar nisso são de signos? - indagou Marin.

- Eu sou de gêmeos. - disse Paula.

Shion achou curioso.

- Eu também. - disse Rodrigo.

Saori sorriu.

- Sagitário. - disse Fernando.

Marin achou o fato inusitado.

- Gêmeos. - disse Isa.

Kamus gostou de saber.

- De Escorpião. - disse Julia.

Miro sorriu, já Shura não achou muita graça, entendeu logo a curiosidade dela, Miro era do mesmo jeito...

- Libra. - disse Sheila.

Dohko gostou, assim como Aiolos.

- Escorpião. - disse Marcela.

O Escorpião se animou. Ela era como ele.

- Leão. - disse Jules.

Aioria gostou, Dohko ouviu, mas estava olhando para a Marcela.

- Áries. - disse Juliana.

Shaka não achou nada, ainda não tinha engolido a história do empregado.

- Gêmeos. - disse Gabe.

Aioria torceu para que ela fosse como Kanon e por falar nele estava adorando ter tantos geminianos.

- Áries. - disse Helu.

Mask não escondeu o sorriso, achando ótimo ela ser de Áries e torcendo para que ela fosse como Mu, seria muito mais fácil para ele.

- Gêmeos. - disse Cris.

Kanon faltou soltar rojão, mais um para seu signo. Saga achou interessante.

- Aquário. - disse Suellen.

Kamus achou legal ter alguém de seu signo, Kanon nem um pouco, ainda mais pelo fato dela tê-lo confundindo.

- Libra. - disse Mabel.

Deba gostou, se ela fosse como o libriano a amizade seria fácil.

- Câncer. - disse Ester.

Mask a fitou na hora, achando bem interessante. Mu não gostou da forma como o canceriano a fitou.

- Ninguém do meu signo. - disse Deba.

- Mas tenha a certeza que todos te adoram. - disse Helu.

- Até por que Deba, - iniciou Kanon. - o signo mais poderoso tem que ter mais representantes.

- Menos Kanon. - disse Saga.

- Os Geminianos vão dominar o mundo. - disse orgulhoso, mas sem se dar conta do conteúdo das palavras.

O silêncio foi geral.

- Brincadeira. - ficou sem graça. - só quis dizer que somos especiais.

Não adiantou muito tentar se explicar e o grupo pode notar que Saga abaixara o rosto, olhando fixamente para o prato a frente.

- O que vocês fazem? - indagou Aiolos, querendo mudar de assunto, pois sabia o quanto Saga ficara incomodado.

- Sou enfermeira. - disse Helu. - nas horas vagas.

- _Trabalho na área de informação de universidade americana._

- Faço artes visuais, numa universidade no interior de São Paulo. - disse Julia.

- Sou formada em Direito. - disse Marcela.

- Sou dentista e faço aulas de dança.

- Que estilo de dança? - indagou Marin.

- Do ventre.

Alguns cavaleiros a fitaram na hora, sendo que dentre desses alguns, queriam vê-la dançar. Dohko era um deles, mas ao reparar no olhar de Shion para a garota, deu um sorrisinho.

- Trabalho na parte de marketing de uma empresa baiana. – disse Rodrigo.

Atena achou interessante.

- Estou no meio do curso de biologia. - disse Gabe.

- Faço Pedagogia. - disse Suellen.

- Sou formada em Design Gráfico. - disse Juliana que desviou o olhar ao ver que Shaka a fitava com o rosto grave.

- Formei em administração e trabalho para uma escola pública. – disse Jules.

- Trabalho numa empresa de informática. - disse Fernando.

- Sou pesquisadora numa universidade paulista. Minha pesquisa é sobre a influência grega em Marselha.

Kamus parou de comer na hora, olhando-a. Miro não perdeu a chance.

- Kamus pode te ajudar Isa. Apesar de ter nascido em Paris, a família do pai dele é de Marselha.

- Sério? - indagou a brasileira.

- Sim. - a primeira palavra dita no jantar. - como ele disse, - olhou ferino para o escorpião. - sei muita da história da cidade. - a fitou. - tenho alguns livros interessantes.

- Ficaria eternamente grata se me ajudasse. - sorriu.

- Ele vai te ajudar. - disse Mask. - afinal achou alguém que se interesse pelos livros dele.

Kamus o fitou torto.

- Aqui no templo temos uma biblioteca Isa. - disse Saori. - fique a vontade em usa-la.

- Obrigada Atena.

- As ordens.

- Sou pedagoga também. - disse Mabel.

- Trabalho num banco. - disse Cris

- E eu trabalho na prefeitura da minha cidade. - Sheila colocava um pouco mais de suco, contudo acabou esbarrando no copo, o liquido entornou na toalha branca e quase respingando em Marcela. - desculpe...

- Tudo bem Sheila. - disse Atena.

- Molhou o vestido. - disse Marcela. - tomar n...

Jules correu para tampar a boca dela, antes que soltasse uma de suas perolas e na frente de todos.

- A toalha vai ficar manchada. - disse Helu, colocando lenha na fogueira.

- Meu vestido que vai ficar manchado...

- Nada que uma boa lavagem. - disse Jules, cortando Marcela.

- Sheilinha sempre estabanada. - Fernando disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Foi sem querer. - usou vários guardanapos para conter o liquido, Aiolos a fitava com um sorriso.

- "Está explicado."

- Vai ficar manchado. - repetiu o mineiro.

- Vai mesmo. - Isa levava um copo de suco a boca. - toalha de seda.

- Sério? - Sheila arregalou os olhos.

- Pela minha experiência é caríssima. - disse Julia.

Sheila estava ficando vermelha.

- Estão brincando com você Sheila. - disse Rodrigo.

- Você merece isso Fernando. - Sheila mostrou-lhe a colher.

- Colherada nele! - exclamou Mabel.

- Ah é assim? - o mineiro a fitou. - eu tenho várias armas contra vocês, alias todas vocês.

- Eu não falei nada. - disse Gabe.

- A palavra "lobo" te lembra alguma coisa?

Gabe gelou.

- Me deixe fora disso. - disse Paula prevendo o conteúdo da conversa. - eu sou santa.

- Eu também. - disse Suellen.

- Se a Sheila me atacar com a colher eu entrego o jogo.

- O que? - ficou vermelha.

Enquanto isso Marin, Atena e dos dourados acompanhavam a discussão sem entender nada.

- Acho que eles não são normais. - disse Kanon a Mask bem baixinho.

- _Eu também sou santa._ - disse Ester. -_ as únicas pervertidas são a Sheila e a Julia._

- Eu não. - disse Julia. - estou quieta no meu canto.

- Vai me ameaçar Fernando? - indagou Sheila. - então terei que contar sobre o desafio perva.

- Menos pessoas. - disse Cris. - não vamos querer nos complicar. Como diz a tirinha do face: " o que aconteceu na casa de Libra fica na casa de Libra."

- O que tem a minha casa? - indagou Dohko.

- _Não queira nem saber_. - disse Ester disfarçando.

- Como assim? - ficou sem entender.

- Não vai gostar de saber. - disse Jules. - não vai mesmo. - sorriu ao se lembrar da cena.

- Eles brigam assim, mas se amam. - disse Mabel. - é um caso de amor antigo.

- São namorados? - indagou Aiolos na hora.

- Nãooooo! - disse Sheila vermelha.

- Claro que não. - Fernando logo se manifestou porque Marin acompanhava a conversa. - somos apenas amigos.

- Sei... - murmurou Isa pegando um guardanapo.

- Não precisam ficar tímidos. - Deba colocava mais lenha na fogueira sem saber. - sentimentos devem ser ditos.

Sheila queria sumir ainda mais quando percebeu que Aiolos a fitava.

- Não tem nada de namoro Aldebaran.- Suellen veio socorrer a amiga. - são só amigos mesmo, é porque esse povo gosta de inventar. A Sheila gosta na verdade do...

Cris deu cutucou a amiga, que parou de falar na hora.

- Bom... que comida gostosa Atena. - disse tentando consertar a quase mancada que daria.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso. - Mask olhou cinicamente para Sheila . - aquele ali disse que o cavaleiro favorito dele é o buda. - apontou para Rodrigo, que não gostou nada da forma como o canceriano se referiu a ele. - e o seu Sheilinha?

Ela perdeu a fala. O sagitariano a encarou igualmente curioso.

- _Todos são nossos preferidos._ - disse Ester.

- Mas aposto que tem um que gosta mais. - a fitou, provocando alivio em Sheila, pelo desvio do olhar..

- Tente descobrir Mask. - disse Marcela sorrindo sarcasticamente.

O cavaleiro de Câncer devolveu o olhar e Marcela ora alguma desviou.

- Bom, vocês morreram mesmo contra Hades? - indagou Juliana vendo que aquela conversa poderia tomar um rumo perigoso.

- Sim Juliana. - respondeu Deba curioso para saber sobre a "casa de libra" e quem era os golds favoritos das meninas. - mas Atena nos trouxe de volta.

- E como é o Radamanthys? - indagou Gabe.

Aioria a fitou imediatamente.

- Para que quer saber?

- Ora, eu gosto dele.

- Do Radamanthys? - Dohko franziu o cenho.

- É...

- Petulante e arrogante. - disse Miro. - Kanon nos fez um favor acabando com ele.

As meninas entreolharam-se, talvez determinadas perguntas devessem ser feitas outra hora.

Julia fitou discretamente Shura. Até aquele momento ele não dissera uma palavra sequer. Shura notou o olhar e o sustentou. A paulista ficou sem jeito desviando a atenção.

- Interessante essa amizade de vocês. - disse o espanhol. - em torno de nós.

- Não imagina o quanto. - disse Julia. - tenho até dois cloth myths.

- Cloth o que? - indagou Saori, não achando aquelas palavras desconhecidas.

- São uns bonequinhos de mais ou menos vinte centímetros. - Julia esticou o pescoço para ser vista pela deusa. - tenho um do Shura e do Mask. - disse sem querer.

- Tem um boneco meu? - Mask a fitou, assim como Shura.

- Fã compra essas coisas...

- Eu tenho todos os mangás lançados. - disse Sheila.

- Eu também. - Cris levantou a mão. - tenho um poster e um boneco do Saga pequeno.

- Você tem? - indagou Mabel.

- Não é um cloth myth. - virou-se para a amiga, nem percebendo o olhar que Saga lançava sobre ela. - é uma imitação, comprei num evento de anime, fiquei louca assim que eu vi.

- Meu irmão tinha um do Ikki, se não me engano...- disse Helu. - logo quando lançaram.

- Nós temos muitas coisas sobre Saint Seiya. - disse Gabe. - difícil enumerar.

- Como não tínhamos os verdadeiros, vai com as imitações. - Marcela desfrutava da sobremesa.

- Tem até bonecos? - Shion que estava calado só escutando a conversa ficou indignado. - Kurumada extrapolou.

- Eu também tenho boneco? - indagou Marin.

- Tem. - respondeu Fernando. - Todos têm. Além de cenários, deuses, espectros... é uma linha completa,

- Nosso sonho de consumo. - disse Mabel. - ter a linha completa.

- Quando ficarmos ricos teremos, - Paula servia-se de um doce típico. - pois custa o olho da cara, principalmente os EX.

- A minha coleção é bem diversificada. - disse Isa. - tenho todos os golds, Hades, os três juízes, Pandora, Orfeu, Cristal, além dos bustos do Saga, Kamus, Shina, Marin, Tétis e miniaturas.

- Você tem tudo então. - disse Dohko.

- Eu tenho do Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Marin, Shina, June e todos os dourados de menos do Mask e do Kanon. - disse Jules. - e são os EX's

- Nem no cloth myth me dou bem... - murmurou Kanon nervoso. - "tudo o Saga."

- Por que não tem o meu? - indagou o canceriano.

- Você quer a verdade ou quer que eu seja sua amiga?

- A verdade.

- Nunca fui muito com a sua cara e como os EX's são caros...

Mask a fitou ferino. Os demais golds queriam rir.

- E eu? - indagou um todo mordido Kanon.

- Não comprei ainda, pois o seu muito caro! - o fitou.

- Mais caro do que o do Saga? - deu um sorrisinho bobo.

- Não imagina o quanto...

Kanon sorriu, soltando um "isso". Saga revirou os olhos, às vezes Kanon parecia uma criança.

- Então os rumores eram verdadeiros. - disse Atena, dando um suspiro desanimado. - tinha ouvido falar de uma linha de brinquedos, pensei que não existia.

- Brinquedos, jogos de vídeo game, chaveiros, mochilas, cadernos, tudo que imaginar Atena. - disse Juliana.

- Que arrependimento... - passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Não diga isso Atena. - disse Isa. - a razão de estarmos aqui é sua. Sem "você" nosso grupo não existiria.

- Ao menos uma coisa boa. - a deusa sorriu.

- Atena, posso pedir um favor? - indagou Deba.

- Diga.

- Eles podem almoçar lá em casa amanha? Tem tantos anos que não vou ao Brasil e quero aproveitar para me inteirar do que acontece por lá.

Shion franziu o cenho, já Atena ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Pode sim Aldebaran. - achou melhor deixar. O vértice poderia abrir a qualquer momento mesmo.

Os brasileiros sorriram.

- Nós também estamos convidados? - indagou Miro.

- Quem quiser ir... - sabia que metade deles marcariam ponto. - mas tem uma condição. - o taurino olhou para o grupo. - alguém tem que fazer brigadeiro. Eu tenho os ingredientes, mas não sei fazer e tem anos que não como.

- Eu faço. - disse Sheila.

- Obrigado Sheilinha. Não sabe como sinto falta de brigadeiro.

- _Eu sei como é Aldebaran. Só como quando eu vou na casa de amigos brasileiros._

Mask um pouco alheio estava encucado por que Julia tinha um boneco dele e de Shura.

- Por que você tem um boneco meu? - não aguentou. - Se nem é de Câncer? Deveria ter de Escorpião.

Shura também queria saber a resposta.

- É tão obvio. - disse Rodrigo olhando-o de forma desafiadora. - só pensar um pouco.

Fernando deu um chute de leve no pé do baiano.

- Olha o pensamento da banheira. - Julia o fitou. - tem culpa no cartório.

- Já calei. - o baiano afundou na cadeira.

- Meninos e meninas, menos por favor. - pediu Paula.

- Você que manda primeira dama. - Jules bateu continência.

Paula ficou vermelha.

- Ainda não me respondeu. - Mask estava ficando irritado pela conversa em código deles.

- Queríamos ter a coleão toda, mas como a grana é pouca compramos o que dar para comprar. - disse Suellen querendo desviar o assunto.

A discussão acabou junto com a sobremesa.

- Agradeço a presença de todos. - Atena levantou. - se não repararem vou dormir, amanha tenho um dia cheio.

- Tenha uma boa noite Atena. - disse Shion em nome dos cavaleiros.

- Boa noite Atena. - disse Juliana em nome dos amigos.

- Se não reparem também vou me recolher. - Shion lançou um rápido olhar em Paula. - boa noite.

- Eu também já vou. - Marin levantou. - boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite Marin. - disse Fernando.

A japonesa deu um singelo sorriso, contudo quando passou pelo cavaleiro de Leão, o sorriso foi diferente. Aioria deu uma leve piscada. Tanto o mineiro quanto Gabe testemunharam o fato. Os outros cavaleiros não se importaram pelo jeito que Marin e Aioria se olharam, há muito tempo já sabiam que rolava algo entre os dois.

- Também vou embora. - Shura levantou. - boa noite. - disse seco.

- Boa noite Shura. - Julia esboçou um sorriso.

O cavaleiro a fitou por alguns segundos, para desviar em seguida.

- Espere Shura, vou com você. - Kamus depositou o guardanapo ao lado do prato. - depois me dê mais detalhes sobre sua pesquisa, ficará mais fácil te indicar o melhor livro.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu. - obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Também já estou indo. - o virginiano levantou. - já está tarde. Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite. - disse Julia.

Juliana sequer se atreveu a abrir a boca. Se o virginiano fosse como no anime, ele ainda deveria está com raiva do "empregado." O indiano lançou um olhar em Juliana e mesmo de olhos fechados ela sentiu intimidação.

- Faço companhia para vocês. - o próximo a levantar foi Saga. - tenham todos uma boa noite.

- _Igualmente_. - respondeu Ester.

Cris não o fitava, mas não perdeu um lance sequer desde que ele tinha levantado da cadeira. O geminiano por sua vez a olhava de modo discreto e enquanto esperava na porta a passagem de Shaka, lançou lhe um último olhar, desta vez Cris estava olhando. Sem alterar a expressão do rosto fechou a porta.

Até a entrada do templo os quatros não trocaram palavra alguma.

- O que acharam? - indagou Kamus, assim que colocou o pé para fora do templo.

- Normais, sem grandes ameaças. - disse Shaka. - só um pouco "tietes".

- Isso é o problema. - disse Shura que estava a direita de Kamus. - eles não podem sair da barreira com essas lembranças.

- Atena disse que está cuidando disso. - ponderou Saga. - vamos confiar nela, até lá, teremos que acostumar com os olhares deles o que é normal. Como poderiam imaginar que nós existimos.

- Espero que esse vértice abra logo.

Depois do comentário de Shura, mudaram de assunto, falando sobre o santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion saiu da hidromassagem sentindo-se um pouco melhor. O dia tinha sido cansativo e corpo reclamava o devido descanso. Era verdade que seu corpo ainda era jovem, mas de doze anos para cá, seu corpo envelhecera mais rapidamente.

Deu um sorriso ao fitar-se no espelho. Tinha duzentos e oitenta oitos de idade mental, com aparência de trinta, mas com corpo orgânico igual ao de um de quarenta anos. Infelizmente não poderia fazer nada, alias nem um, dos que voltaram de Hades. Era o castigo por irem contra os deuses.

No andar de cima, Atena saiu do banho indo direto para a cama. O corpo doía e precisou tomar uma medicação para aplacar um pouco a dor.

Nas doze casas, Kamus assim que chegou a Aquário, foi direto a biblioteca. Olhou de relance alguns livros separando três deles.

- "Qual será o teor da pesquisa dela?" - pensou, deixando-o sobre uma mesinha, dirigindo se para o quarto.

Ao entrar no recinto foi direto para o banheiro, abrindo um pequeno armarinho que ficava embaixo da pia, pegou dois frascos transparentes e um estojinho circular. Não levou nem um segundo para tirar a lente do olho esquerdo.

Shura, quando pisou na sala tirou a camisa, por causa do calor. Caminhou até o banheiro, onde molhou o rosto na pia. Pegou uma toalha e enquanto enxugava-se fitava o espelho. Subitamente o sorriso de Julia veio-lhe na mente. O rapaz contrariou o rosto, por lembrar tal coisa.

Pouco tempo depois Shaka chegou em casa, indo direto para a sala das árvores gêmeas. Lamentou o fato do vértice não ter dia para abrir, pois não teria paciência para encarar os visitantes todos os dias.

Saga desceu a passos lentos e foi com grande desanimo que entrou em Gêmeos. Foi direto para o quarto, abrindo a última gaveta da cômoda. Mirou as inúmeras caixas brancas ora tarja vermelha ora preta. Pegou duas de tarja preta. Caminhou até a cozinha e no primeiro gole tomou um deles, o que era de rotina. Ficou mirando o segundo nas mãos.

- " tenho um poster e um boneco do Saga pequeno" - lembrou-se das palavras da mineira. - por que ela teria um boneco meu? - não quis tentar entender, tomou o último comprimido, o que usava quando sabia que teria insônia.

Minutos antes, pouco depois da saída dos quatro cavaleiros...

Dohko fechou os olhos, passando a mão pela testa, respirando devagar.

- O que foi Dohko? - indagou Miro notando um ligeiro desconforto na expressão do cavaleiro.

- Nada de mais. - deu um leve sorriso. - acho que já vou descendo.

Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares, já sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Os visitantes estranharam os olhares dos dourados para o libriano.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - indagou Mask preocupado.

- Não precisa. - levantou. - boa noite. - dirigiu-se para o grupo.

- Eu vou com você Dohko. - Mu levantou, mesmo ele dizendo que não precisava, desceria com ele, para uma emergência. - boa noite.

Ester notou uma leve tensão no rosto do ariano e ficou curiosa para saber por que ele estava daquele jeito. Os dois saíram.

- É aquilo de novo? - indagou Aiolos.

- É. - disse Miro. - a velha dor de cabeça.

- Sei como que é. - disse Cris. - Julia e eu temos muitas crises.

A paulista concordou.

- A dele é um pouco diferente Cristiane. - disse Mask seriamente.

Não ousaram perguntar o por que dela ser diferente.

- Caros amigos, já vou indo, pois preciso adiantar algumas coisas, já que vou cozinhar para muitas pessoas... pessoas folgadas. - olhou para os dourados.

- Você convidou. - disse Aioria.

- Eles. - apontou para os brasileiros. - e não vocês. - puxou a cadeira.

- Que horas será o almoço? - indagou Mabel.

- Entre onze e meia e meio dia. Depende da hora que o treino terminar.

- Que treino? - indagou Marcela.

- Apesar de estarmos em paz, treinamos todos os dias. - disse Kanon. - Shion acha necessário... - disse desanimado.

- E por isso devemos ir embora. - Aiolos levantou. - é melhor não darmos motivos para o Shion.

Os golds concordaram.

- Foi um prazer conhece-los. - disse Deba por todos. - espero vocês amanha.

- _Obrigado pelo convite._

Foram saindo desejando boa noite ao grupo.

- Acho que devemos ir também. - Suellen levantou. - já são quase dez.

Os dourados seguiram pelo longo corredor que terminava no grande salão, contudo Aioria desviou tomando outro corredor.

Gabe que naquele exato momento, viu Aioria desviar o caminho e não contendo a curiosidade resolveu ir atrás. Jules, Suellen e Fernando viram.

- É melhor ir atrás dela, antes que arrume confusão. - disse a paulista.

- Vem Fernando. - Suellen o puxou.

Aioria andava despreocupado pelo corredor. Ao final dele abriu uma porta que dava para uma das laterais do templo, alguém o esperava.

- Demorou. – disse a amazona.

- Pensei que não ficaria me esperando.

- Nem eu sei porque esperei. - sorriu. - é melhor eu ir.

- Boa noite. - acariciou o rosto da amazona.

- Para você também.

Sem que Marin esperasse, Aioria a beijou, sem pressa e absolutamente seguro que ninguém testemunhava aquele ato, isso era o que ele achava. Mal sabia que escondida atrás da porta Gabe via tudo.

Voltando minutos antes, Gabrielle o seguiu. O viu abrir a porta e por isso apertou os passos, estava prestes a chama-lo quando escutou uma segunda voz. De forma sorrateira parou atrás de porta de forma que ele e o dono da voz não a visse, mas suficiente para ela espia-los. Os olhos arregalaram quando viu que a segunda voz era Marin e o beijo que o leonino dera nele. Tirando-a do transe, sentiu o toque de alguém no seu ombro. Era Fernando acompanhado por Suellen. Os dois acharam melhor aproximarem devagar, ainda mais quando viram a cena.

- Gabrielle. - disse o mineiro em tom baixo, mas sem tirar os olhos da amazona.

- Oi... - murmurou.

- Vem Gabe. - Suellen pegou no braço dela, puxando-a de leve. A cena entre Marin e Aioria valia mais por mil palavras, por isso achou melhor tirar a amiga dali o mais rápido possível. Gabe deixou-se levar. Fernando ainda os fitou, antes de seguir as amigas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko não via a hora de chegar em casa. A cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Quando avistou a entrada apertou o pé e já dentro do recinto foi direto para o quarto. Mu foi atrás.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - indagou o ariano.

- Não. Eu vou dormir. - sentou na cama. - amanha melhora.

- Tem certeza?

- Essa não é a primeira nem a última vez Mu. Doze anos com essa dor, já me acostumei.

- Está certo. Se precisar é só chamar.

- Obrigado.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

O libriano mal esperou ele fechar a porta para deitar. A dor estava muito forte.

Na porta do templo, o assunto era apenas o almoço que Deba daria no dia seguinte e foi assim até Sagitário. O dono da casa despediu-se rumando para o quarto. Tomaria um banho, para relaxar antes de deitar. Sentou na cama para tirar a faixa que envolvia seu braço direito por completo. A cada parte destampada, via-se a pele do braço com uma cicatriz muito feia. Ela estendia-se do pulso até o ombro e era no braço completo. Não doía, mas em alguns pontos a deformidade da pele era muito grande, então para evitar olhares sempre enfaixava o braço. Depositou a faixa na cama indo para o banheiro.

Miro entrou em casa indo direto para o quarto. Sentou na cama, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo que ficava bem ao lado da cama. Retirou um caderninho de anotações.

- Hoje não é dia de tomar o remédio... mas se eu não tomar, vou acordar amanha com o rosto horrível e como vou encarar a Marcela? - sorriu. - vou tomar meio.

Ele partiu o pequeno comprimido branco em dois e a seco tomou-o. Não demoraria para o sono chegar.

Na quarta casa, Aldebaran despediu-se de Mask e Kanon. E eles só esperaram o taurino sumir das vistas...

- O que achou delas? - indagou Mask tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Ainda está fumando? Se o mestre descobre...

- Só fumo aqui em casa. E aí?

- Algumas dão para pegar. - disse o geminiano. - a tal da Marcela é uma.

- Entra na fila. - deu uma baforada, soltando lentamente a fumaça. - eu já beijei uma.

- O que?

- Eliane... não Heluane.

- E vai pegar as outras?

- Claro. A Helu e outras.

- A surdinha é bonitinha também. - Kanon deu um sorriso safado.

- Com essa terei que ser mais cauteloso e devagar.

- Só tem uma que vou te pedir para não pegar, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Quem?

- A moreninha de óculos.

- Por que? - indagou sem entender, para depois sorrir cinicamente. - hum... interessou...

- Não é nada disso, só quero confirmar uma coisa. - disse pensando numa cena vista no jantar.

- Ok, deixo-a de fora.

- Vamos colocar o Miro na jogada, para melhor administrar as meninas entre nós três.

- Fica de olho no Aiolos também, aquele ali o que tem de responsável com as coisas do santuário, tem de safado com as mulheres.

- E eu não sei disso? - riu ao se lembrar de alguns fatos. - a parte anjo dele é só a cara e as asas, porque o resto... bom, até amanhã.

- Ate. - Mask apagou o cigarro.

Aldebaran entrou em casa indo direto para a cozinha. Olhou o que tinha na geladeira e o que poderia adiantar para o dia seguinte, contudo achou melhor ir dormir e acordar amanhã mais cedo.

Quando Mu chegou em casa pode relaxar e foi a conta de soltar a mente, para os objetos da sala começarem a levitar. Mesmo fazendo exercícios de concentração com Shaka, seu poder telecinetico a cada dia que passava estava mais instável. Pelo menos agora os objetos só voavam por um tempo, muito diferente de anos atrás quando eles espatifavam no chão. Ignorando um porta retrato passar por ele voando, foi para o quarto dormir.

Aioria trazia um fino sorriso, quando entrou em Sagitário. Estava com preguiça de descer até sua casa, resolvendo ir dormir na nona casa. Encontrou com Aiolos saindo do banho.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vou dormir aqui hoje. - disse sorrindo.

- Aposto que estava com a Marin. - o sagitariano enxugava os cabelos na toalha.

- Estava.

- Vocês dois vão realmente assumir o relacionamento perante Atena?

- Marin disse que falaria com ela, assim que os turistas forem embora.

- Tem certeza, que querem ter algo?

- Desde que a Marin chegou ao santuário sou apaixonado por ela.

- Paixão ou amor?

- É a mesma coisa Aiolos.

- Será?

- Não estou te entendendo, logo você o Dom Juan do santuário, questionando meus sentimentos?

- Para de me chamar assim. - jogou a tolha nele.

- Então para de ser visto a cada dia com uma serva diferente. E nem precisa dizer que está na "idade", eu com vinte seis anos era muito responsável.

- Mas eu sou.

- Apenas quando o assunto é o santuário. Enfim, Marin e eu vamos assumir nosso relacionamento e se Atena permitir ela vai morar comigo em Leão. - jogou a toalha de volta.

- Faça como quiser. Já que é o irmão mais velho mesmo. - deu um sorriso debochado.

- Engraçadinho...

**O.o.O.o.O**

As meninas subiraram alvoroçadas e foi preciso Jules mandarem-nas falar mais baixo, por que Shion e Atena já tinham recolhido, contudo a única que estava calada era Gabrielle. Ver Aioria beijando Marin a deixou um pouco incomodada.

- Vamos dormir. - disse Marcela.

- Ainda é cedo. - Mabel olhou as horas.

- Mas amanhã teremos que acordar cedo.

- Por que Marcela? - indagou Cris.

- Vamos assistir o treino dos dourados.

- O que?

- Mas como? Atena não vai deixar.

- Eu resolvo. Deixem comigo. - trazia um sorriso nos lábios. - todo mundo para a cama!

Acabaram por acatar, até porque já passava das dez da noite.

**Capricórnio/Sagitário**

- Nunca imaginei que fosse conhecer o Shaka. - disse Rodrigo entrando. - fiquei até emocionado, em compensação tive meus pensamentos confirmados, Mask é um filh #%& ! Queria ter cosmo só para bater nele.

- Por que tanto ódio? - Fernando riu.

- Não gosto dele!

- Eu vi a Marin e o Aioria se beijando.

Rodrigo o fitou na hora.

- Como?

- Eles se encontraram do lado de fora do templo.

- Eles têm um caso? - o baiano sentou na cama.

- Ao que parece... - Fernando deixou o corpo cair na cama. - não fico espantado, já que Kurumada deixou isso no ar.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Como assim? - o fitou.

- Em relação a ela.

- Há alguma coisa a ser feita?

- Não sei...

- Pois então. - voltou o olhar para o teto. - ela vai continuar a ser somente minha musa. Nada mais.

- Não vai nem tentar?

- Competir com um cavaleiro de ouro? - sua expressão era de resignação. - que chances eu tenho...

Rodrigo não disse nada, até porque em parte Fernando tinha razão e a mesma condição se aplicava a ele, alias era pior. Se o mineiro "competia" com um cavaleiro de ouro ele "competia" com um deus.

**Gêmeos/Câncer**

- Viu como o Aiolos é lindo? - disse Sheila indo para sua cama. - e com aquela cara de anjo...

- Mas não supera meu Shura ou meu Mask.

- Todos são lindos. - disse Juliana.

- E são mesmo. - Julia sentou-se numa poltrona. - foi pena Shaka não ter aberto os olhos. Queria muito ver.

- Ele deve abrir só em momentos críticos. - Sheila tirava o sapato.

- Não se repararam... - iniciou Juliana. - ele estava de coque.

- Percebi também. Deve ser por causa do calor.

- É...

- Julia me perdoe, mas o Shura... - Sheila a fitou com um sorriso. - que espanhol é aquele? Como ele consegue ser tão bonito?!

- O que tem de bonito tem de sério. - observou Juliana. - só falou o necessário.

- Eu não pensava que ele fosse tão sério assim. - Julia aconchegou-se na poltrona. - nós sempre o retratamos menos sério, no entanto...

- Se prepara, vai ser uma batalha transpor aquela muralha de seriedade.

- Se a Julia será uma batalha, a minha será uma guerra. - disse Juliana. - com certeza Shaka deve está com raiva pelo que eu disse. Ele tem cara de ser metido.

- Mas ele pode ser metido, - disse Sheila. - pois ele é lindo! Tem todo o direito de ser tratado como um deus. Alto, loiro de olhos azuis, corpo atlético, poderoso, o que mais queremos ter?

- Tira o olho, pois ele é da Juliana. - brincou Julia. - está querendo passar o rodo nele também? Já não basta pegar praticamente o santuário inteiro?

- Prometo me comportar.

As três riram.

**Libra/Escorpião**

- A Gabe ficou louca! - exclamou Paula. - como ela fala yaoi para eles?

- Nossa, pensei que fosse morrer. - disse Jules. - ainda bem que eles não sabem o que é yaoi.

- _Mas o Mask e Saga ficou de olhar_. - disse Ester tirando os sapatos. - _e se eles acharem as fics?_

As três ficaram em silêncio por minutos.

- Não quero nem pensar! - Jules jogou-se na cama. - vamos ser torturadas e com razão.

_- Mu não faria nisso._

- Ele não, mas Shaka sim, já que a maioria das fics o retrata com o Shaka. - disse Paula.

- Não quero nem pensar nisso. - Jules fitou as duas. - seria um desastre.

- Então devemos ficar de boca fechada. - Paula dirigia-se para o banheiro. - mas mudando de assunto, eles são lindos. - parou na porta. - é cada um mais lindo que o outro.

- Concordo plenamente. - Jules sentou. - todos são perfeitos. Todos.

- _Alguns são um pouco para frente_. - disse Ester.

- Como assim?

- Eles ficaram me olhando Jules...

- Claro! - exclamou Paula. - você é bonita.

- Eu?

- É como eu disse mais cedo, podem ter poderes, mas no fundo são homens. Homens só pensam na aparência, para não dizer outra coisa.

- _Até eles?_

- Até eles.

Jules que escutava a conversa ficou pensativa. Olhando pelo pensamento da Paula, ela tinha razão, pois notou que Dohko lançara olhares para algumas meninas e que olhara para ela apenas na apresentação.

- "Isso é bobagem..."

**Leão/Virgem**

- Melhor jantar da minha vida. Comida boa e homens bonitos. - disse Mabel. - combinação perfeita.

- Eles são lindos mesmo. - disse Cris.

Gabe que entrara calada, deitou na sua cama. Su parou ao lado dela.

- Está tudo bem Gabe? - indagou.

- Está Su. - esboçou um sorriso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou a mineira.

- Aioria e Marin são namorados. - disse a mais nova.

- Como? - indagaram Cris e Mabel.

- Eu os vi beijando.

- Sério?

- Eu já deveria imaginar que existia algo entre os dois. Na certa estão juntos há muito tempo. - disse desanimada.

Suellen, Cris e Mabel trocaram olhares, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não vou me preocupar com isso. Eu queria conhece-lo, já o conheci então me dou por satisfeita.

As três continuaram caladas.

- Vou trocar de roupa. - Gabe foi para o banheiro.

Só esperaram ela fechar a porta...

- Sério mesmo que os dois se beijaram? - indagou Cris.

- Sim. Fernando também viu.

- Mas ele não gosta da Marin? - indagou Mabel.

- Acho que sim... o tempo vai resolver as coisas.

As duas apenas concordaram.

**Áries/Touro**

- Ele praticamente te secou. - disse Heluane.

- Mas eu também. Olhei sem dó.- Marcela prendeu os cabelos num coque. - bonito daquele jeito? Alias todos.

- Verdadeiros deuses gregos. - disse Isa. - mas você foi a grande sortuda, ganhou um beijo do Mask.

- Nossa... - abanou-se com a mão. - só de lembrar...

- Eu vou ficar com o Miro. Foda-se se der problemas, pelo menos vou ter como lembrança. Só não fico com os outros em consideração a vocês e as meninas, senão...

- Me contento só com o Kamus. - disse Isa.

- Aproveita que ele deve te levar na casa dele. - Heluane sorriu.

- É uma boa ideia... mas Marcela, como pretende nos levar até o treino?

- Tenho meus esquemas. Acha que eu perderia a chance de vê-los sem camisa? Aqueles corpos todos malhados? Never!

- Vai até sonhar com isso. - Isa abriu a mala. - ou com coisas pervertidas.

- Pena que não consigo me teletransportar... estaria na casa do Miro nesse instante.

- Marcela menos. - disse Helu. - não empolga tanto.

- Diga isso quando não estiver nos braços do italiano gostoso. Com aquelas mãos te segurando firmemente e com a voz rouca chamando seu nome.

- Quer parar? Eu não posso ficar imaginando essas coisas. Eu vou querer fazer.

- Só fazer. - disse Isa. - lugar deserto nesse santuário é o que não falta. Pode ser até na casa dele.

- Eu vou é dormir, é a melhor coisa que eu faço.

- Sonhe com ele então, bem estilo "Cinquenta tons de cinza". - Marcela deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Vai dormir. - Helu jogou o travesseiro na amiga.


	6. Chapter 6: O almoço

**Capitulo 6**

**O almoço**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, a turma acordou cedo, indo tomar café na sala de jantar. Saboreavam a mesa farta, quando Saori entrou. Diferentemente da noite anterior, a grega trajava um terninho preto, com saia na altura dos joelhos, também preto, assim como o scarpan. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Rodrigo a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Bom dia. - disse indo em direção a sua cadeira.

Mais que depressa o baiano levantou, puxando a cadeira para ela.

- Obrigada. - sorriu.

- As ordens.

- Passaram bem a noite? - indagou, enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de chá.

- Muito bem Atena. - disse Juliana.

- É estranho vê-la vestida assim. - disse Mabel. - estou tão acostumada ao vestido branco.

- Normalmente uso esse tipo de roupa quando assumo o lado Saori Mitsui. Não ficaria bem eu indo a reuniões com aquele vestido. - riu.

- Não mesmo. - disse Paula.

- Eu pensei que em dias normais usava aquele vestido de barrado rosa. - lembrou Jules.

Saori soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Aquele vestido é um horror! Até hoje não sei como tive coragem de usa-lo.

- Ficava tão bonita nele. - disse o baiano.

- Muita bondade da sua parte, mas aquele vestido é brega.

As meninas riram da observação.

- Ainda bem que meus gostos mudaram.

- Que tipo de roupas gosta? - indagou Julia.

- Amo Prada. Amo. Bolsas Louis Vuitton. Gosto também de Gucci, Chanel, Dior, Dolce&Cabana... comecei a gostar também de Alexander McQueen, depois que fui a um evento que a Kate Middleton estava usando um vestido dele.

As meninas ficaram caladas, sentido as mais miseráveis possíveis, pois Saori comprava nas melhores marcas e tinha dinheiro para isso, enquanto elas...

- Comprei uma blusa da Zara e tive que parcelar para pagar... - Cris cochichou a Helu.

- A pobreza dói... - deu uns tapinhas no ombro da mineira.

- Nossa eu preciso ir. - Saori olhou as horas no seu relógio e Fernando que estava perto viu que era um Rolex. - fiquem a vontade. - levantou.

- Atena.

- Sim Marcela.

- Nós podemos sair do templo?

- Podem. Não vejo problema algum.

- Obrigada.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Tenham um bom dia.

- Igualmente.

Mal Saori virou as costas, Marcela deu um grande sorriso.

- Que tal irmos assistir ao treino dos dourados?

- Nós podemos? - indagou Suellen.

- Atena acabou de dizer que podemos sair do templo...

- Mas ela não falou sobre ver o treino. - disse Fernando.

- Mas também não falou que não. - rebateu.

- Vamos logo antes que ela mude de ideia. - Sheila levantou.

Seguindo as indicações passadas por Jules, seguiram em direção a Arena Dourada. Durante o trajeto discutiam sobre os gostos da deusa.

- Rodrigo se ferrou. Quero ver bancar os luxos dela. - disse Heluane.

- Vou ter que vender minha alma para comprar tudo que ela gosta. - riu.

- Como o mundo é injusto. - disse Isabel. - além de deusa, é bilionária e tem homens lindos para protege-la.

- Ela deve conhecer as pessoas mais ricas do mundo. - disse Gabe. - conhece até a realeza britânica!

- _O grupo Mitsui é muito poderoso_. - disse Ester. - _ela tem bilhões de dólares nas mãos. _

- Fiquei imaginando o closet dela. - disse Sheila. - deve ser do tamanho da minha casa.

- Um só para as roupas e outro para os sapatos. - Paula completou.

- Estou ferrado. - Rodrigo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Hoje, quando fui a cozinha, - iniciou Paula. - escutei uma serva comentar, que o Julian Solo a enche de presentes caros.

- Poseidon? - exclamou Gabe.

- Justamente. Ele também é podre de rico.

- É tudo panelinha. - disse Isa. - eles casam entre si, para que a fortuna não se espalhe. Aposto que ela e Poseidon têm alguma coisa.

- Será?

- Claro Suellen.

Rodrigo ficou em silêncio. Ester percebeu.

- _Talvez sejam só boatos._

- Não são. Ontem ele mandou flores para ela, eu vi.

- Mas...

A conversa foi interrompida por um tremor de terra. Foi muito rápido, mas o suficiente para sentirem medo.

- O que foi isso? - Mabel abraçou uma igualmente assustada Marcela.

- Um tremor de terra. - disse Juliana, não muito assustada. - foi bem fraco.

- Fraco? - berrou Marcela. - a terra treme é você fala que foi fraco? P*$%$!

A terra tremeu de novo.

- Ai meu Deus. - Cris grudou na Ester. - aqui na Grécia tem terremoto?

- Tem sim. - Fernando sentia o chão sacudir.

- Eu não quero morrer antes de pegar o Shion... - disse Paula olhando para o chão.

- Talvez seja melhor chegarmos mais rápido a Arena. - Jules não tirava o olhar do chão. - pode ser mais seguro.

- E se piorar e abrir uma cratera aqui? - Julia estava muito assustada.

- Mais um motivo para sairmos daqui agora. - Sheila começou a andar, na verdade a correr.

Apertaram os passos e logo quando fizeram uma curva viram parte da Arena.

- É ali. - disse Jules.

Andaram ainda mais depressa com medo que os tremores voltassem e com mais força. Só pararam diante da construção que se erguia a metros.

- E agora?

- Esperem aqui.

Rodrigo correu até a entrada e estava prestes a entrar quando viu Shion. Rapidamente o baiano voltou para trás.

- O que foi?

- Eu vi o Shion.

- Só ele?

- Não me atrevi a dar um passo Gabrielle.

_- Tem uma escada ali._ - apontou Ester.

Entraram por um dos arcos da construção, vendo então que havia várias escadas. Preferiram a escada mais afastada da entrada, passando a subir os degraus. Cerca de quarto andares depois saíram no alto da arquibancada de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada.

- Olhem aquilo. - Heluane apontou para o centro da arena.

Viram dez homens sentados num canto, sendo metade sem camisa e dois no meio da arena.

- "Kamus" - Isa sorriu.

Assim como Marcela, ao ver o escorpião. Os dois estavam lutando, pelo menos era isso que achavam, pois não conseguiam ver nada, a não ser a figura de ambos aparecer em algum ponto da arena. Pelo fato de não verem os movimentos, não perceberam que os dois partiram de encontro um contra o outro e que o punho de ambos chocaram-se. O contato provocou uma onda de choque fortíssima, que levantou a areia da arena, além de atingir o grupo, levando-os a cair. Os únicos que ficaram de pé foram Jules, Heluane, Rodrigo e Fernando.

- Tom $%&! - gritou Marcela. - fiquei toda ralada! - olhava as pernas.

- Essa doeu. - Julia olhava o cotovelo roxo.

- Ainda bem que foi só a mão. - Isa fitava o ralado dos dedos.

Sheila, Cris, Gabe, Paula, Ester, Suellen, Juliana e Mabel também ralaram, joelhos, braços ou as mãos.

Shaka olhou para o lado, vendo o grupo no alto da arquibancada, fechou a expressão.

- Mestre temos visitas. - disse.

Todos que estavam sentados olharam para onde o virginiano olhava. O rosto de Shion ficou grave. A passos firmes caminhou até o grupo que ainda olhava os machucados.

- O que fazem aqui?

Olharam para o dono da voz ficando temerosos.

- Primeira dama... - murmurou Fernando.

- Vocês fazem a burrada, por que tenho que consertar?

- Não reclama, vá logo salvar nossas peles. - disse Suellen.

Paula desceu pelas arquibancadas tendo todo o cuidado de não cair. A certa distância parou.

- Bom dia Shion. - deu um meio sorriso.

- Bom dia. - respondeu sério.

- Atena nos deixou sair do templo e sem querer viemos parar aqui. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

O grande mestre a fitou, reparando no machucado na perna esquerda. De onde os dois estavam era possível que tanto os dourados como o restante do grupo escutasse a conversa.

- Há quanto tempo estão aqui?

- Nós sentimos a terra tremer, então viemos para cá, mas uma rajada muito forte de vento nos derrubou...

- Foi o deslocamento do ar provocado pelos ataques de Miro e Kamus. Poderiam ter morrido sabiam? Sorte que os dois não usaram cosmos.

- Nos perdoe.

- Desçam. - a voz saiu imperativa. - todos.

Shion deu as costas, caminhando para perto dos dourados que continuavam sentados. Miro e Kamus tinham se juntado ao grupo.

- Dohko vá a enfermaria e busque o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Para que?

- Machucaram por causa do deslocamento do ar.

Ao escutar, Dohko saiu imediatamente.

- Sabia que a permanência deles seria problemática. - disse Shaka.

Eles desceram sentando no primeiro banco da arquibancada. Shion voltou para perto deles.

- Quem machucou? - indagou.

- Não foi nada Shion. - disse Mabel não querendo piorar mais a situação deles. - foram só arranhões.

- Quem machucou? - perguntou de novo ignorando Mabel.

Quem havia se ferido levantou as mãos, nem ousaram falar por causa do olhar frio que Shion dirigia a eles.

O ariano contou, voltando para perto dos dourados, que continuavam calados. Rapidamente Dohko chegou trazendo uma grande maleta branca. Shion a abriu.

- Miro, Kamus, Shura, Aiolos, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aldebaran e Mu. - pegou onze kites. - me ajudem.

- Ajudar? - Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Agora. - a voz saiu mais fria que a de Kamus.

Quando Shion usava aquele tom de voz era melhor foi o primeiro a levantar pegando um kit e indo em direção a Mabel. Os outros seguiram o taurino. Shaka foi o último.

Sheila olhava o ralado no pulso, quando sentiu uma sombra sobre si.

- Bom dia Sheila. - disse Aiolos.

- Bom dia...- olhou-o ficando surpresa ao vê-lo sem camisa, mas estranhamente ele usava a faixa no braço direito.

- Deixe eu ver esse pulso.

Sheila estendeu a mão, completamente vermelha e ficou ainda mais quando sentiu o toque de Aiolos.

- Não foi grave. - a fitou. - felizmente. - sorriu.

- Estou até acostumada. Vivo caindo.

- Pude perceber ontem. - a fitou com um grande sorriso.

Corou.

Shaka parou diante de Juliana. A brasileira não ousou olha-lo. O cavaleiro sem dizer nada, ajoelhou diante dela e bruscamente pegou a perna dela, pousando os pés no joelho dele. Juliana havia ralado na parte frontal da perna. Ainda em silêncio fazia os procedimentos.

- Me desculpe. - ela disse baixo.

Ele fingiu não escutar.

- Me desculpe por ontem... não quis ofende-lo ao pensar que era um empregado.

- Já passou. - disse seco.

- Mesmo assim me desculpe...

Shaka a fitou por alguns segundos, para depois voltar a atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Miro aproximou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não pensei que fossemos nos encontrar tão cedo. - disse o escorpião. - ainda mais aqui.

- Coincidência. - disse Marcela.

- Não existe coincidência. - ele a fitou. - onde machucou?

- Nas pernas.

O sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- Posso alisar? - deu um sorriso sacana.

- Atreva-se. - devolveu o sorriso.

- Se eu me atrever, vai me castigar?

- Nem queira saber.

- Vou correr o risco.

Miro pegou um pedaço de algodão para limpar o ferimento. Marcela sorriu.

Saga aproximou de Cristiane, ficando apoiado em um das pernas.

- Não precisa Saga, foi só um arranhão bobo.

- Mas que precisa ser tratado. - molhou o algodão num liquido transparente. - não vai arder.

- Posso imaginar... – disse não muito convicta.

Ele tocou o ferimento.

- Dói?

- Não...

- Isso ajudará a cicatrizar mais rápido.

- Obrigada.

Isa olhava fixamente para o ruivo.

- Machucou só a mão?

- Sim...

De forma delicada o francês pegou a mão dela, sentido todo calor que provinha dela, assim como Isa sentiu a mão fria dele. Suavemente ele limpava os arranhados.

- Separei três livros para você.

- Obrigada. Sei que serão bem uteis.

Kamus apenas a fitou com o rosto sem expressão.

- Espero que sim. – disse.

Shura aproximou de Julia com o rosto sério.

- Será rápido e sem dor. – disse.

- Obrigada. – deu um tímido sorriso, ela não pode deixar de notar os músculos deles, era um dos sem camisa, mas viu também que o cavaleiro tinha em diversas áreas do peito, cicatrizes pequenas como se fossem cortes ou de perfuração. - "será que são das batalhas?"

Shura a fitou para desviar a atenção para o cotovelo machucado.

- Correu risco. – a atenção continuava no que estava fazendo. – poderia ter machucado mais gravemente.

- Desculpe, não quis trazer problemas.

- Primeiro anda por Rodorio, depois aqui...você não é muito de respeitar regras.

- Um pouco... me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Só seja mais prudente de agora em diante. E se estiver em dúvida em ir a algum lugar me pergunte antes.

- Está certo.

Shion parou diante de Paula, vendo a área vermelha no braço esquerdo.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Faço questão, mostre-me seu braço.

Paula inclinou o corpo para frente.

- Não foi muito grave. – Shion examinou. – vai cicatrizar rápido.

- Desculpe por ter interrompido o treino.

- Não tem problema Paula. – a fitou. – posso te chamar assim?

- Claro. " Pode me chamar do jeito que quiser." – pensou.

Shion a fitou diretamente e com isso Paula temeu que ele tivesse lido sua mente, contudo o ariano não fez isso. Apenas olhou por olhar.

Kanon caminhava a passos duros em direção a Suellen, parando na frente dela.

- Onde machucou? – indagou seco.

- No pulso.

Sem dizer nada o geminiano pegou o punho dela, começando a limpar.

- Me perdoe por ontem Kanon. Eu realmente sou péssima para guardar nomes. Sabia que era você, mas o nome...

- Já passou. – não acreditou na versão dela. – dói?

- Não.

O cavaleiro voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Ester checava se seu app estava funcionando e felizmente estava.

- Oi Ester.

_- Oi._

- Se machucou muito?

_- Só um pouco na mão._ – mostrou.

- Coloque seu tablet no colo.

_- Mas..._ – como iria digitar para conversar com ele? Pensou.

- "Consegue me ouvir?" – Mu falava diretamente na mente dela.

- "Sim, mas não na mesma intensidade que ontem."

- "É por causa da distância. Vou limpar seu ferimento se doer me fala, por favor."

Gabe olhava com expectativa para o leonino que aproximava.

- Oi Aioria.

- Oi Gabrielle.

- Não esqueceu meu nome...

- Claro que não. Um nome bonito como esse não dá para esquecer.

- Obrigada.

- Onde machucou? – ajoelhou diante dela.

- Na batata da perna. – mostrou o ferimento.

- Felizmente não foi nada sério. Fique bem quietinha.

Ela concordou. Enquanto ele fazia a limpeza pensava se perguntava ou não se ele e Marin tinham algo, mas preferiu ficar calada e curtir o momento.

Aldebaran parou diante de Mabel.

- Espero que não tenha se machucado muito.

- Foi apenas arranhões. Nem precisa se preocupar.

- Mas é melhor eu dar uma olhadinha para garantir. – Deba pegou o braço dela. – nada muito sério.

- Amanhã já estará bom. O almoço ainda está de pé?

- Claro. – a fitou sorrindo.

Jules e Helu acompanhavam os socorros.

- Queria ter machucado para o Dohko cuidar de mim. – disse Jules a Helu.

- Eu que não queria, aquele doido eram bem capaz de piorar o machucado.

Depois de terminado com os curativos os dourados guardaram o material na maleta branca.

- É melhor vocês irem. – disse Shion.

O grupo olhou entre si, não queriam ir embora.

- Deixe-os aqui mestre. – disse Miro querendo se exibir. – eles não vão atrapalhar.

- É perigoso Escorpião. – Shura pronunciou. – eles podem se machucar mais gravemente.

- Eu cuido disso. - Mu tomou a frente indo até eles. - Sentem mais no alto.

Trataram logo de obedecer. O ariano foi atrás. Depois de todos acomodados, Mu elevou seu cosmo, mas claro que eles não viram nada, apenas viram seus cabelos tremulando, como se uma brisa batessem neles.

- Muralha de Cristal.

O cavaleiro criou uma espécie de cubo que os envolveu. Eles não viram nada, mas Gabe esticou a mão sentido algo duro.

- É como se tivesse um vidro aqui.

- Vocês ficaram protegidos. – tocou a muralha, com o toque ela se tornou menos translucida. – estão vendo?

- Sim.

Era como se estivessem diante de uma parede feita de vidro amarelado.

- Isso é fantástico. – disse Paula.

- Não tentem sair, pois poderão se machucar. Quando acabar os treinos eu a retiro.

Concordaram.

- Quem diria que eu seria "vítima" da muralha de cristal. – Isabel tocou na barreira. – Isso é muito foda.

Assim que Mu voltou para a arena, Shion distribuiu as duplas e frisou que não era para usar o cosmo.

Deba e o ariano posicionaram frente a frente. O taurino começou avançando, desferindo socos de esquerda em Mu, o ariano desviava com facilidade e num dado momento chutou o brasileiro. Ele segurou o ataque, dando um soco de esquerda.

Na arquibancada...

- Ele é muito bom com a esquerda. – disse Rodrigo.

- Para um canhoto é mesmo. - completou Fernando.

Mabel apenas escutava a conversa sem tirar os olhos do cavaleiro. Ester era outra que olhava admirada para o ariano.

Na arena...

Mu segurou o punho esquerdo do brasileiro, no impulso Deba tentou usar a mão direita, mas quando fez o movimento para fecha-la, sentiu dor. Mu o soltou na hora.

- Tudo bem Deba?

- Sim. É porque as vezes esqueço e uso a direita. – sorriu.

- Você se adaptou muito bem a esse problema. Sua esquerda ficou bem forte.

- Não tinha outro jeito. Vamos continuar?

O ariano consentiu. A próxima dupla que treinava era Aiolos e Aioria. O leonino atacava mais incisamente, fazendo Aiolos revidar na mesma intensidade. Era notável que Aiolos era mais ágil e resistente fisicamente, mas perdia em experiência de combate, o que Aioria tinha de sobra e que usava em seu favor.

- Não seja tão afoito Aiolos. – Aioria segurou o braço dele.

- Olha só quem está falando. Você que é estopim curto. – colocou mais força.

- Já fui assim quando era adolescente. – despejou mais força.

- Era tão aborrecente que pintava o cabelo. – usando a velocidade, Aiolos usou a perna.

- Não me lembre disso. – Aioria revidou.

Do alto Gabe olhava o leonino, achando um máximo os golpes dele. Já Sheila estava encantada com o charme do sagitariano. A bandana que ele usava, a cada nova investida balançava de forma sublime.

Kamus segurava os ataques de Miro com uma calma impressionante, o seu jeito analítico, avaliava os movimentos do Escorpião e num dado momento, deu um soco no rosto dele.

- No rosto não! – Miro recuou um passo.

- Sem frescuras Miro. Quantas vezes seu rosto já beijou o chão.

- Só em batalha. Se encostar no meu rosto de novo te quebro todo.

- Nunca conseguiu fazer isso. – deu um sorriso debochado, o que era raríssimo.

- Pois hoje vai voltar para casa com o rosto deformado.

Miro partiu para cima dele. Marcela, não parava de olhar o peitoral definido do Escorpião. Ele realmente tinha motivos para se gabar da sua beleza, ele era lindo!

Isa suspirava pelo jeito imponente do aquariano. Nem num simples treino ele perdia a classe. Seus movimentos eram graciosos.

A outra dupla também lutava de forma intensa. Mask e Shura eram muito bons em luta corpo a corpo. O italiano, muito rápido, aplicava socos e chutes e mesmo não usando muito o braço direito, Shura conseguia se defender.

- Tenho que parabeniza-lo Esdras. Mesmo sem o controle total do braço direito consegue usa-lo.

- Um guerreiro tem que aprender a superar suas adversidades. E você? Já conseguiu reverter aquele problema?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Na arquibancada, Helu olhava para o italiano. Mesmo ele sendo um grosso, tinha que reconhecer que ele era lindo. De certa forma gostou da forma como ele a tratou, pois viu que era uma pessoa franca e que se tivesse que falar na cara, não teria receio, assim como ela. O peitoral desnudo era uma tentação, mas o que chamou a atenção dela era o sinal de diversos cortes, tanto no peito quanto nas costas. Achou estranho, ainda mais por ver os mesmos sinais no espanhol. Julia acompanhava atentamente os movimentos de espanhol, ele era simplesmente perfeito, só queria saber o que eles conversavam. Dentro da muralha o som não chegava. Notou que o espanhol, tinha dificuldades em usar o braço direito, mas pensou que fosse uma técnica para evitar uma lesão e assim como Helu estranhou ele e Mask com os mesmos sinais.

Saga apenas desviava dos ataques de Kanon, que eram bem fortes. Mas o bem da verdade é que os dois começavam a sentir o peso da idade. Por mais que fossem cavaleiros dotados de poderosos cosmos e bem preparados fisicamente, os corpos eram de um homem de quarenta anos. O de Saga ainda era pior devido aos anos de medicação pesada.

- Vou sugerir ao mestre, para treinarmos um aspirante. – disse Kanon dando um chute. – já está passando da hora.

- Shion tem ciência disso. – Saga revidou. - Parece que já está olhando alguns garotos. Quando Aiolos assumir a posição de mestre passará a armadura para o Pegaso. Assim como Kamus, Mu e Dohko.

- Eu já tenho minha candidata.

- Candidata? - Saga estranhou o termo feminino.

- Por que não? Acho que a décima segunda casa ficaria muito bem protegida por ela.

- Ela quem?

- Marin. Nos últimos anos o cosmo dela tem amadurecido. Já a vi treinando com o Afrodite e posso dizer que sua energia está quase do nosso nível. Seria uma candidata perfeita.

- Pode ser...

Suellen ao mesmo tempo estava encantada e temerosa. Encantada por Kanon ser exatamente como imaginou e temerosa pela forma que ele a tratou. Era evidente que ele tinha ficado ressentido, por não ter se lembrado do nome. Isso era o que ela pensava, pois na verdade Kanon estava irritado pelo fato dela achar que ele era Saga. Saga sempre era a primeira opção, quando alguém o conhecia.

A mineira não cansava de olhar para o geminiano mais velho, ele era muito lindo, além do charme que ele exalava. Sempre o achou tão majestoso e Kurumada o tinha retrato fielmente.

A próxima dupla era Shaka e Dohko. Em combates corpo a corpo, Shaka nunca foi muito bom e Dohko tirava proveito disso. Conseguiu acertar o indiano duas vezes.

- Continua forte Dohko. – Shaka recuou dois passos.

- Obrigado.

- E a dor de ontem a noite? – o indiano avançou, dando um soco.

- Melhorou. – Dohko segurou, mas acabou levando outro soco. - Já estou até me acostumando a elas e ainda bem que ultimamente sinto apenas a noite.

- Foi um preço alto a se pagar. – disse pensando em si próprio e nos amigos.

- Mas valeu a pena.

- Nossa missão sempre em primeiro lugar.

Jules delirava sobre os músculos definidos do libriano, além da tatuagem de tigre que ele exibia. Era o mais baixo de todos, mas não menos lindo. E forte, pois lutava de igual para igual com Shaka.

Quando o indiano levou dois socos de Dohko, Juliana ficou preocupada temendo que ele tivesse se machucado, mas ao vê-lo bem, suspirou aliviada. Shaka movimentava-se de forma quase divina e o coque que prendia os cabelos loiros, estava desmanchando, deixando algumas mechas loiras escorrerem pelas costas.

Fernando e Rodrigo acompanhavam o treino. O mineiro via os socos e chutes de Aioria, ficou imaginando se recebesse um daqueles, seria morte na certa. E entre o cavaleiro e ele, era claro que Marin optaria pela primeira opção. O leonino teria muito mais condições de protege-la.

Rodrigo estava admirado pela força de Shaka. Realmente ele era um cavaleiro digno de admiração.

O grande mestre estava sentado no início da arquibancada, analisando o treino. Assim que voltaram a vida, um treino como aquele seria mais intenso, mas com o passar dos anos e os problemas adquiridos no inferno, fizeram a elite de Atena, perder um pouco a sua força. Ainda eram fortes, mas nada como na batalha de Hades.

Olhou para o sol forte, o calor intensificara. Com vinte anos, o sol não seria nada, mas agora com trinta, trinta e poucos e quarenta anos e aliado ao verão grego, o treino tinha que ser reduzido.

De longe Paula olhava para o mestre. Mesmo usando os trajes gregos de treinamento ele não perdia a áurea de autoridade. O viu levantar indo para o meio da arena.

- Podem parar. – disse.

- Por quê? – indagou Miro quando quase estava conseguido jogar o francês no chão.

- O sol está muito forte. Já são onze horas. Dispensados.

Muitos respiravam aliviados, o corpo pedia um descanso.

- Vou poder preparar o almoço com calma. – disse Deba.

- Nós podemos ir não é? – indagou Kanon.

- Se eu disser não, vai resolver?

- Claro que não. – disse Aiolos. – a sua comida é muito boa Deba.

- Estão todos convidados. O mestre também. – olhou para Shion.

Ele não disse nada.

- Vou tomar um banho e sigo para sua casa. – disse Miro.

- Tudo bem. – Deba caminhou em direção ao grupo. – Mu. – apontou para a barreira.

O cavaleiro estralou os dedos desfazendo a barreira.

- O treino acabou. Vocês vão voltar para o templo ou querem ir para a minha casa?

- Não vai te causar problemas?

- Não.

Enquanto o grupo conversava com o taurino, Marin entrou na arena a procura do grande mestre.

- Shion, chegou isso. – entregou-lhe uma correspondência.

O ariano abriu. Era um telegrama de Afrodite.

- O que é mestre? – indagou Aiolos.

- Afrodite vai demorar mais alguns dias.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não Kamus. Vou repassar a informação para Atena.

Aioria aproximou de Marin parando ao lado dela.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Vamos almoçar na casa do Deba, não quer ir?

- É muito feio convidar os outros sem ser o dono da casa.

- Ele não se importa, sabe que não.

- Apareço lá mais tarde.

E ficou acordado que o grupo seguiria direto para a casa de Touro. Para não darem uma volta muito grande, seguiram pelo caminho que saia ao lado do templo, descendo pelas doze casas e claro que o grupo adorou.

Aldebaran, Miro e Dohko seguiam com grupo, pois eles contavam coisas sobre o Brasil. No meio os demais cavaleiros e mais atrás Aioria e Marin. Rapidamente chegaram ao templo de Atena, onde Shion ficou para transmitir a mensagem de Afrodite a deusa. Começaram a descer as escadarias que levaria a Peixes.

- Que emoção! - exclamou Suellen. - estou descendo pelas doze casas.

- Quero ver quando começar a descer e subir isso todo dia se vai achar emoção. - disse Kanon. - é um saco.

- Kanon... - Saga o olhou com reprovação.

Passaram pela casa de Peixes que estava vazia.

- Onde vocês dormem na casa? - indagou Sheila. - pois as batalhas também ocorrem aqui dentro.

- Toda casa tem uma área privativa Sheila. - disse Aiolos. - está vendo aquela porta de madeira?

- Sim.

- É a entrada da residência de Peixes. Esse local que passamos é onde ocorre as batalhas, o salão principal da casa.

Seguiram direto, chegando agora a Aquário. Assim que pisaram no templo, sentiram a temperatura cair.

- Como aqui é bom. - disse Marcela. - fresquinho.

- Fresquinho? - disseram Helu e Miro ao mesmo tempo. - é um gelo!

- Sinta-se a vontade de vir aqui Marcela. - Kamus queria provocar o amigo.

- Se pudesse mudaria para cá.

Marcela recebeu um olhar mortal de Isa.

- Vai almoçar conosco Kamus? - indagou Deba.

- Descerei daqui a pouco.

Antes de entrar na área privativa de Aquário, ele lançou um olhar para Isa.

A próxima casa que entraram foi de Capricórnio. Julia ficou bastante curiosa para saber se existia uma estátua de Atena entregando a Excalibur a um cavaleiro, mas pelo comportamento de Shura seria muito difícil ele deixa-la entrar. Deba fez a mesma pergunta para Shura que apenas meneou a cabeça afirmando. Julia sorriu, aproveitaria o almoço para puxar papo.

Seguiram em direção a Sagitário e Sheila mal se cabia de expectativa para conhecer aquela casa e precisava de uma desculpa para isso.

- Estou com sede. - disse. - preciso urgentemente de um copo de água.

- Eu também estou com sede. - disse Mabel.

- Podem beber na minha casa. - disse Aiolos.

E foi isso que aconteceu. Aiolos levou o grupo para o interior de Sagitário e ficaram admirados, era como qualquer habitação. Com cômodos e moveis. Aliás a nona era muito bem decorada.

- A sua casa é linda Aiolos. - disse Julia.

- Obrigado.

- Podemos seguir? - indagou Deba. - o caminho é longo.

Deixaram o sagitariano que garantiu que almoçaria com eles. Mal saíram da nona, Miro começou a falar sobre Escorpião e que fazia questão que eles conhecessem sua casa, principalmente Marcela, a quem tentava impressionar. A parada em Escorpião foi a mais longa até o momento pois o grego mostrara cômodo por cômodo. A hora estava adiantada quando entraram em Libra. Para não atrasa-los ainda mais Dohko, não mostrou a sua, dizendo que desceria depois.

Aproximaram de Virgem e o forte desejo de ver o jardim das árvores gêmeas era grande, mas pelo jeito do indiano perceberam que seria impossível terem essa curiosidade sanada. Shaka não era de muito papo e dificilmente os convidaria para entrar em sua casa.

- Shaka você vai não é? - o taurino insistiu mais uma vez. Com Shaka só conseguia ganhar a base da insistência.

- Se eu disser não você vai insistir até eu ir.

Deba riu.

- Considero isso como um sim.

Avançaram em direção a Leão. Deba não deixou que Aioria mostrasse sua casa alegando que atrasaria o almoço. Tiveram que contentar com uma visita futura. Na hora de sair perceberam que Marin havia ficado para trás.

- Eles são namorados. - murmurou Gabe.

- Eu não tenho dúvida disso. - disse Fernando que havia escutado.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Fernando a fitou incrédulo.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Quarta casa. Uma mistura de curiosidade e medo tomou conta dos brasileiros. Será que encontrariam cabeças nas paredes? Ou aquilo tinha sido apenas algo inventado pelo japonês? Quando entraram, não sentiram nenhum arrepio, nem a sensação de algo macabro, estranhando. Helu não se conteve.

- Você colecionava cabeças mesmo?

- Sim.

- E o que fez com elas?

- Não é dá sua conta.

Helu fechou a cara e se não fosse Gabe tê-la segurado tinha voado no pescoço dele. Mask pouco se importou indo para a porta que ligava aquela área aos outros cômodos.

- Daqui a pouco desço. - disse batendo a porta.

- Grosso! - disse Helu. - estúpido!

- Ele até que melhorou. - Mu voltou a andar. - ele era bem pior.

- Ele é um idiota isso sim! - gritou. - seu idiota!

- Calma Helu... - disse Fernando. - não fica irritando o homem.

- Eu quero mais que ele vá para pu%&* !

Kanon abafou o sorriso.

- Qual a graça? - Helu o olhou torto.

- Nada... só vejo uma atração surgindo.

Saga o fitou repreendendo-o.

- Atração seu c#!

- Heluane! - exclamou Julia. - menos.

- Vamos sair daqui. - disse Mabel a Deba.

- Melhor mesmo... - o brasileiro estava surpreso pelo jeito dela.

A próxima casa era Gêmeos. Saga despediu de forma polida do grupo, entrando para a ala reservada.

- Não se atrase Kanon. - disse Deba.

- Estarei no horário. - deu um sorriso dúbio. - " vai ser interessante ver os dois brigando." - olhava para Heluane.

Cris e Suellen estavam curiosas para conhecer Gêmeos, mas nenhum dos dois disseram algo a respeito.

Chegaram em Touro. Mu despediu-se, dizendo que logo estaria de volta. Antes de partir deu uma olhada rápida em Ester.

- Sejam bem vindos. - taurino abriu a porta.

Todas as doze casas tinham dois quartos, sendo um deles uma suíte, com exceção de gêmeos em que os dois quartos eram suítes, sala de estar e jantar conjugados, um banheiro, cozinha e lavanderia/dispensa. A casa de Touro tinha a sala de estar bem ampla, a direita de quem entrava ficava um sofá de canto na cor marrom escuro. Havia muitas almofadas de estampas florais e de listras mesclando o marrom claro e escuro. Atrás muitos pufes da mesma cor do sofá. Pouco a frente uma mesinha retangular de centro com a tampa em madeira escura. Ao lado do sofá, encostado na parede, uma mesa de vidro baixa com vários porta-retratos e pequenos quadros com motivos brasileiros e gregos. Ao lado, uma estante de madeira com alguns livros, um aparelho de som e CD's. Separando a sala, da sala de jantar uma meia parede de vidro, lar de uma TV de plasma. No segundo cômodo uma mesa toda em madeira escura de seis lugares. Na parede dois quadros grandes um com a bandeira da Grécia e outro com a brasileira. O piso era de granito rajado bem claro e as paredes e o teto eram beges. O piso estava tão polido que refletia.

- Como faz para manter tudo isso limpo?

- Temos uma empregada que limpa aqui uma vez por semana. Outra que lava e passa também uma vez por semana. Comida e algumas limpezas nós é que fazemos.

- Incluindo o Shaka? - indagou Juliana.

- Inclusive.

- A sua casa é linda Deba. - disse Mabel.

- Obrigado. - sorriu. - bom fiquem a vontade. Se quiserem ligar a TV ou o som... a casa é de vocês. Vou tomar um banho.

Ele saiu deixando-os.

- Para casa de um homem é bem organizado. - disse Rodrigo.

- E bem bonita. - completou Isabel.

- Sua casa é bonita Mabel. - brincou Gabe.

- Pensou eu morando aqui?

- Vai morar muito bem. - disse Cris.

Sentaram nos sofás e nos pufes da sala, conversando coisas triviais para passar o tempo.

Faltava pouco para o meio dia, quando o taurino saiu do banho, indo para a cozinha, em seguida voltou para a sala.

- Sheila, pode fazer os brigadeiros?

- Claro. Mabel venha me ajudar. - disse dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

- Só se for agora.

Enquanto Sheila fazia o doce, Mabel ajudava o taurino com a comida. A conversa foi em torno da culinária.

- Pronto. - Sheila colocou duas bandejas na geladeira e uma tigela. - nossa sobremesa.

- Nem sei como te agradecer, adoro brigadeiros.

- Sempre que você quiser eu faço.

- Eternamente agradecido.

Na sala...

Julia e Isabel, curiosas, foram olhar os cd's que o taurino tinha.

- Beatles... - Julia achou vários da banda. - Rolling Stones... U2...

- Gosto bem variado. Olha esse. - mostrou. - Skank.

- Clara Nunes? - Julia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Gilberto Gil... oh... - Isa arregalou os olhos. - olha esse aqui.

- Laços de Família? - Julia fitou. - Da novela?

- Novela? - Gabe aproximou. - ele tem esse cd?

- E não é só esse. - Isa tirava da estante. - vários.

- Aldebaran é noveleiro? - Juliana estava surpresa. - que coisa hein?

- Um cavaleiro de Atena noveleiro... - murmurou Fernando. - nada mais me surpreende.

Mabel, Sheila e Deba voltaram para a sala.

- Teremos brigadeiros para a sobremesa. - Sheila aproximou do grupo.

- Aldebaran você gosta de novelas? - indagou Marcela.

- Bom... gostava para ser mais exato. Na minha casa era só a minha mãe e eu. Meu pai morreu quando eu nasci. E ela precisava trabalhar para nos sustentar e por causa disso eu ficava só a noite com ela. Minha mãe sempre adorou novelas e então para ficar perto dela eu também assistia e acabei pegando gosto.

- Isso justifica isso. - Isa mostrou o cd "Laços de Família".

Aldebaran deu um sorriso triste.

- Minha mãe adorava essa novela e quando fui ao Brasil ela me deu de presente. Foi a última vez que vi minha mãe viva...

- Sinto muito Deba. - Mabel e os outros ficaram sentidos.

- A novela acabou em fevereiro, eu fui para o Brasil em marco de 2001. Ela morreu no mês seguinte. Foi tudo tão tumultuado. A morte dela, a invasão das doze casas pelos bronze... Aí perdi a vontade de ver novela. Essa foi a última que assisti. Por isso gosto tanto desse CD.

- _Uma boa lembrança._ - disse Ester.

- Ela adorava a faixa quatorze. "Mensagem de Amor" do Lucas Santtana. Passei a gostar também.

- Podemos ouvir?

- Claro.

Suellen colocou o cd... o som do violão começou preencher o ambiente... _" __Os Livros na estante já não têm mais tanta importância...Do muito que eu li,__... __Do pouco que eu sei,__Nada me resta...A não ser a vontade de te encontrar__...__O motivo eu já nem sei...__ ...__Nem que seja, só para estar ao seu lado,__...__Só pra ler, no seu rosto__...__Uma mensagem de Amor..."_

Aldebaran cantava baixinho, mas o suficiente para Mabel, que estava do lado, escutar.

- "Que voz linda..."

O taurino tinha uma voz muito bonita e a medida que cantava a mente viajava... na sala todos estavam em silêncio.

A música acabou.

- Minha mãe cantava muito essa música.

- A letra é muito bonita. - disse Paula.

- É. - respirou fundo engolindo a emoção. - podem escutar a música que quiserem.

- Eu te ajudo. - Mabel tocou no braço dele.

- Obrigado.

Os dois sumiram no corredor.

- Ele ficou emocionado. - disse Cris.

- Tem como não gostar dele? - indagou Jules. - lindo, boa gente, educado, tem uma voz bonita e emotivo.

- A Mabel se deu muito bem. - disse Heluane.

Na cozinha...

Aldebaran estava de olho nas panelas sobre o fogão, enquanto Mabel lavava algumas vasilhas.

- Ainda tem parentes no Brasil?

- Só primos distantes. Meus pais eram filhos únicos, então...

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe. - o fitou.

- Tudo bem Bel, posso te chamar assim?

- Claro. " Bel, Mabel, El, Lebam... do que quiser." - sorriu.

- O que foi? - gostou do sorriso dela.

- Na-da, só estava pensando.

- E eu posso saber? - sorriu.

- Não é nada... só pensava em como sua mãe deve está orgulhosa de você. Se tornou um homem honrado.

- Ela vivia me falando isso. Desde pequeno ela me dizia que o meu destino seria grandioso.

- Ela acertou.

Os dois sorriram.

Na sala... colocaram para tocar Beatles. Ouviam o som, quando escutaram o som de vozes. De repente a porta abriu bruscamente.

- Oh de casa! - gritou Miro.

- Por que você não pode entrar de forma normal? - indagou Dohko tapando os ouvidos. - precisa gritar?

- Deba é surdo. - disse, correndo o olhar pela sala, onde as meninas estavam. Seu olhar parou na Marcela.

- Boa tarde a todos. - disse sorrindo e calmamente andava em direção a ela. - oi.

- Oi Miro. Senta aí. - ela praticamente empurrou Helu, para que Miro se sentasse.

- Caralho Mah.

- Ela não fez por mal. - Miro sorriu ironicamente.

Antes que Heluane dissesse algo, Sheila tampou a boca dela.

Mas não foi apenas Miro e Dohko que haviam chegado, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali, incluindo Marin e até mesmo Shaka. E por falar nele foi se sentar perto do Rodrigo e do Fernando. O baiano o fitava com admiração.

- Eu sou seu fã. - não conseguiu ficar calado. - pode tirar os meus sentidos, mas você é muito foda.

Shaka achou interessante.

- Acha mesmo?

- Muito. O que você fez na saga de Hades, não tem precedentes. Sou de Gêmeos, mas você ganhou o meu respeito. É verdade que o Asmita criou aquele rosário?

- Sim e também...

Os dois começaram a conversar, causando estranheza em Aioria e Kanon.

- Buda conversando com uma pessoa comum? - Aioria ficou surpreso. - ele não dá papo nem para nós.

- O garoto disse que é fã dele. Você sabe que o ego do Shaka é bem inflado. Então...

- Verdade.

Fernando escutava o papo de Rodrigo e Shaka em silêncio.

- Oi.

Ele virou-se assustando ao ver Marin.

- Oi Marin...

- Shaka deve está feliz. - disse baixinho. - arrumou alguém que se interessa pelas coisas dele.

- Pois é... - calou-se, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse conversar com ela. - seus pais ainda são vivos? - foi a única coisa que pensou.

- Não... só tenho o meu irmão.

- Ah... desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Como é o Brasil? Ricardo fala tanto...

- Pois então...

Fernando começou a falar do país para ela. Dohko foi logo alfinetar.

- Marin está numa conversa animada com ele.

- E? - indagou Aioria.

- Vai deixar?

- Não sou ciumento, além do mais não tenho motivos. Marin gosta de mim.

- Se acha...

Juliana estava sentada num canto, apenas observando o cavaleiro de Virgem conversando com o baiano. Dohko depois de tirar onda com Aioria aproximou.

- Oi.

- Oi. - respondeu em tom baixo.

- Você é oriental de qual país?

- Meus avós são do Japão.

- Sabe que o meu discípulo é japonês? Claro que sabe. - sorriu. - leu SS.

Juliana riu.

- É verdade que passou todos aquele anos, sentado perto da cachoeira?

- Aquele homem é doido! Eu protegia o lacre, mas não estava todo o tempo com a bunda pregada no chão.

Ela riu do modo como ele falou, mas alguém não achou muita graça. A atenção não estava apenas voltada para Rodrigo, Shaka mantinha parte dela em Juliana e não gostou de ver Dohko perto dela.

Aioria vendo a conversa de Marin, não quis interromper e teve a visão chamada por Gabe, que olhava os cd's do Touro.

- Não se esqueceu do meu desenho, não é? - aproximou.

- Oi Aioria. Esqueci não. Quando quiser só me falar.

O cavaleiro pegou uma almofada sentando ao lado dela.

- Sempre desenhou?

- Sim, mas ainda falta muito para me tornar uma boa desenhista.

- Que isso Gabe. Você desenha muito bem. Vou até por o meu desenho numa moldura.

- Não precisa exagerar. - disse abaixando o rosto.

- Não sou de desperdiçar elogios. - ergueu o rosto dela. - se digo que é boa, é porque é.

Gabe ficou vermelha pelo elogio e pelo toque.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha.

Ela corou ainda mais.

Ele começou a rir, mudando de assunto para não deixa-la mais sem graça.

Kanon aproximou de Heluane.

- Está mais calma agora? - deu um sorriso irônico.

- Nunca fui.

- Tenho que admitir que você é muito corajosa.

- Posso saber o por que?

- Ficar desafiando o Mask. Fica mexendo a onça com vara curta.

- Eu sou muito mais onça que ele.

- Não duvido...

O geminiano desviou o assunto, conversando outras coisas. Aiolos aproveitou que Kanon conversava com Helu, para aproximar-se de Sheila.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro. - ela que estava numa almofada, arredou um pouco.

- Deve achar loucura está no santuário.

- Muito. A ficha ainda não caiu. - fitou o rosto jovem. - quantos anos você tem?

- O certo era ter trinta e nove, mas por conta da minha morte e ter ido ao muro das lamentações os anos só passaram daquela época ate agora. Estou com vinte e seis.

- Que engraçado, você que era o irmão mais velho e agora...

- Estou adorando. - sorriu. - posso me vingar um pouco.

Ela sorriu.

- Como é sua vida no Brasil?

- Bom...

Começaram a conversar.

O canceriano com um sorriso nos lábios, aproximou de Julia, agachando diante dela.

- Ainda não sei porque tem um boneco meu.

- Não é por nada em especial. - mentiu.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - disse em italiano. _**(preguiça de usar o google tradutor)**_

- Mas é a verdade. - respondeu na mesma língua.

Mask arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe italiano?

- Sim.

- Isso torna as coisas bem mais interessantes. - sorriu.

Os dois continuaram a conversar na língua materna do canceriano.

Do outro lado da sala Kamus, Saga e Shura conversavam. O espanhol prestava atenção em Saga, quando percebeu que Mask conversava com Julia. Não que se importasse, mas os dois pareciam que tinham se dado bem, o que era raro, já que Mask tinha um temperamento difícil.

Kamus vez ou outra olhava para Isabel. Ela conversava com Paula, Cristiane, Suellen, Ester e Jules. Saga percebeu o olhar do aquariano.

- Vai ajuda-la com a pesquisa? - indagou.

- Sim. Tenho muitos livros sobre o assunto. E é prazeroso ajudar alguém que gosta de cultura.

- Entendi... - disse, pois a frase se aplicava a Miro.

Mabel apareceu na porta.

- Jules pode me ajudar a colocar a mesa?

- Claro. - ela levantou seguindo Mabel, mas antes sem deixar de olhar Dohko e Juliana conversando.

Kamus aproveitou a deixa indo até as meninas.

- Oi.

- _Oi_. - disse Ester por todas.

- Isabel será que poderia me dar mais detalhes sobre sua pesquisa?

- Claro. - levantou. Os dois sentaram num canto da sala.

Ester, Paula, Su e Cris trocaram olhares.

- A conversa vai longe. - disse Paula.

A porta da sala abriu eram Mu e Shion. Mal entraram e Ester já sentira o aroma lavanda, sabendo perfeitamente de quem se tratava. Cumprimentaram todos, mas Mu foi direto para roda onde estava a carioca.

- Olá meninas. - sentou ao lado de Ester.

- Oi.

- Cadê o Aldebaran?

_- Está terminando o almoço._

- Como funciona esse programa que usa? - queria mais detalhes.

- _É muito simples..._

Ela começou a explicar. Paula, Su e Cris vendo que "sobravam" afastaram um pouco.

Shion que tinha se juntado a Saga e Shura, olhava para Paula.

- Shion não para de te olhar. - disse Cris falando bem baixo.

- Vamos lá conversar com eles. - disse a paraense.

- Nós? - indagou Su. - melhor não.

- Eles não mordem. - levantou. - vamos.

Não tendo alternativa as duas levantaram. Shion notou que Paula estava indo ao seu encontro.

- Olá rapazes. - disse.

Eles apenas acenaram. Cris e Su acenaram ficando quietas. Paula sentou-se ao lado de Shion, já que a maioria estava sentada em almofadas, enquanto Su perto de Shura e Cris perto do Saga.

- Deve ser uma rotina cansativa administrar o santuário. - comentou Paula querendo puxar assunto.

- Um pouco. São várias responsabilidades e ...

Começaram a conversar. Shura, Saga, Cris e Suellen estavam calados.

- É verdade que você tem uma estatua de Atena dentro de Capricórnio? - indagou Su, já que o silêncio entre os quatro era incomodo.

- Sim.

- E como ela é? A história dela. - perguntou de novo.

Saga deu um sorriso tímido olhando para Shura.

- Remonta de séculos atrás e...

Shura começou a explicar e Suellen ouvia atentamente. Cris também prestava atenção, mas queria mesmo era conversar com Saga, mas e a coragem? O geminiano a olhou e tocou no ombro dela, para ter atenção, sem atrapalhar a explanação do amigo.

- Foram em quais lugares, antes de entrarem no santuário.

- Tirando Athenas, o cabo Sounion e Delphos.

- E o que achou?

- Muito lindo, as...

Iniciaram uma conversa.

Miro que algum tempo conversava com Marcela, resolveu brincar um pouco.

- "Kanon." - chamou-o por cosmo, tendo o cuidado para que os outros cavaleiros não 'ouvissem'.

- "Diga".

- "Vamos brincar com as meninas?"

- "Como?"

-"Vê se elas sabem diferenciar você do Saga. Escolhemos algumas..."

- "De menos a Suellen."

- "Por que?" - não entendeu.

- "Por nada. Uma delas tem que ser a Cristiane."

- Por que?" - agora que não entendeu mesmo.

- "Quero ver a reação do meu irmão." - sorriu.

- "Ok. Mas faça cara séria."

Miro levantou.

- Um minuto da atenção dos senhores e das senhoritas.

- Lá vem... - murmurou Kamus.

- Só para testar os conhecimentos das meninas. Cris, Suellen e Paula poderiam ficar perto da Marcela?

As três se olharam sem entender, mas acataram.

- Agora quero que todas fechem os olhos.

- Miro... - disse Shaka.

- Não é nada de mais. Por favor.

As meninas ficaram sem entender, mas aceitaram. Todas fecharam os olhos. Kanon aproveitou e foi para perto do irmão. Para quem estava de frente para eles, Kanon era o da esquerda.

- O que vai fazer Kanon?

- Nada Saga, só fique quieto.

O outro gêmeo fechou a cara, não gostando nada. Kanon sempre fazia essa brincadeira quando eram crianças.

- Podem abrir. - pediu o escorpião depois de certificar que Saga e Kanon estavam lado a lado, parecendo que estavam de frente para um espelho.

Elas abriram, sem notar nada de diferente.

- Agora... - olhou uma por uma. - Marcela, Juliana, Cris e Ester.

As quatro o fitaram.

- Digam quem é o Saga e quem é o Kanon.

Shion soltou um suspiro desanimado. Miro as vezes parecia ter dez anos! Já estava prestes a parar a brincadeira, quando Dohko o fitou ferino.

- "Não se mexa!" - disse por cosmo.

As quatro tornaram-se a se olhar.

- Eu não sei diferenciar. - disse Sheila a Julia que observava os gêmeos.

- Nem eu... - completou.

E era uma tarefa difícil mesmo. Os dois estavam vestidos iguaizinhos, praticamente na mesma posição, a claridade batia nos cabelos, deixando-os na mesma tonalidade e para dificultar ainda mais, Kanon imitava a expressão do irmão.

Saga estava disposto a parar a brincadeira, mas acabou cedendo para ver se Cristiane adivinhava. Empenhou-se tanto que parou na mesma posição de Kanon.

- Primeira a tentar Marcela.

A paulista olhou para os Gêmeos, tentando achar alguma diferença.

- Se não fosse pelo cosmo, eu não saberia. - disse Marin.

- Eu desisto. - disse Marcela. - Não sei quem é quem.

- Ester. - Miro a fitou.

A carioca voltou o olhar para os geminianos. Ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio.

- _Kanon está a esquerda._

Mu a fitou impressionado.

- Muito bem Ester. - disse Miro. - acertou.

- Como você sabe quem era o Kanon? - indagou Helu.

- Não fale agora Ester. - Miro interrompeu. - fechem os olhos, Juliana e Cris.

Fecharam. Rapidamente Kanon mudou de lado, ficando agora a direita.

- Podem abrir. Juliana por favor.

Ela olhou-os, não fazia ideia de quem era quem. Foi no chute.

- Saga é o da direita.

- Errou é o Kanon.

- É muito difícil, eles parecem espelho.

- Cris feche os olhos.

A mineira obedeceu. Eles contudo permaneceram nos mesmos lugares.

- Pode abrir.

- A Cris tem que acertar essa, afinal... - disse Gabe bem baixinho apenas para Marcela escutar.

A brasileira os encarou. Fisicamente era praticamente impossível dizer quem é quem.

Olhou nos olhos de cada um.

- Saga é o da esquerda.

Os geminianos ficaram surpresos.

- Acertou. - disse Miro.

- Agora conta, como sabia? - indagou Rodrigo.

- O olhar.

Ester concordava com a cabeça.

- Olhar? - Isa a fitou.

- Sim. Eles tem olhares diferentes. Kanon tem um olhar mais brincalhão, menos sério.

- _Mais do tipo sedutor_. - completou Ester.

- Isso é mesmo. - concordou o próprio.

- E o Saga? - indagou Shaka curiosa para saber a resposta.

- O dele...

- O almoço está pronto. - gritou Deba da porta, interrompendo Cris.

- Já não era sem tempo. - Miro esqueceu da brincadeira indo para a mesa.

- Estou com fome também. - disse Sheila.

Foram para a mesa, deixando um geminiano curioso. Saga queria saber o que tinha o olhar dele.


	7. Chapter 7: Sintonia

**Capitulo 7**

**Sintonia**

* * *

Com ajuda de Mabel e Jules, Aldebaran pós a mesa. A refeição não era nada sofisticado, como disse o próprio brasileiro, sendo estrogonofe, arroz branco e salada. Para Shaka, que não comia carne vermelha, o taurino preparou peixe.

A mesa tinha apenas seis lugares e por isso apenas Shaka, Shion, Kamus, Rodrigo, Paula e Isabel sentaram, já que continuavam a conversar. Os demais espalharam pelo sofá, pelos pufes e almofadas.

- Mas eles permitiram sua vinda para o santuário? – indagou Rodrigo.

- Perceberam que meu destino era outro. - disse Shaka. - não tinham muito que fazer.

- Deve ser muito difícil ser tirado do seio familiar.

- É... - murmurou o indiano. O conceito família para ele era estranho, já que foi para o mosteiro com apenas três meses de idade. Shaka nunca quis saber sobre sua família, pois ao mesmo tempo que fora ensinado a não se apegar as coisas terrenas, como também por não saber por onde começar. Acabou por acostumar com a solidão dos mosteiros.

Ao lado...

- Sage vivia me falando que não entendia como eu era tão responsável, já que meu mestre levava as coisas menos duramente. - disse Shion. - até Yuzuhira era responsável.

- Mesmo assim deveria ter sido um grande mestre. - disse Paula.

- O melhor.

Enquanto isso a conversa sobre arte grega continuava...

- Achei Delphos encantador. - disse Isa.

- Foi ao museu? - indagou Kamus. - Dá última vez que fui ele estava em reforma.

- Fui. Fiquei fascinada e...

Como a maioria estava espalhada pela sala, copos podiam ser vistos pelo chão.

- Está uma delicia Aldebaran. - disse Gabrielle. - você cozinha muito bem.

- Obrigado Gabe. - sorriu envergonhado.

- Pena que o moleque não está aqui, ele gosta muito da sua comida. - disse Miro.

- Que moleque? - indagou Fernando.

- Kiki. - respondeu Mu.

- Por falar nele... - lembrou Suellen. - na série ele era criança...

- Já está com vinte anos. - disse um todo orgulhoso ariano. - cresceu muito rápido.

- E onde ele está?

- No Japão Sheila. Ele está morando com o Seiya e os outros. Está no quarto período do curso de Administração pela Universidade de Tokyo. - dizia com orgulho.

- Kiki está na faculdade? Ele não vai ser cavaleiro? - indagou Heluane.

- Ele terminou o treinamento para ser cavaleiro, mas por enquanto não vai assumir a armadura de Áries, enquanto isso ele estuda e trabalha na sede da Mitsui.

Jules quase cuspiu o suco.

- Ele trabalha num escritório? O Kiki?

- Sim. Meio período. Atena que arrumou para ele.

- Quem diria o Kiki trabalhando... - murmurou Julia. - e a Shina?

- Está numa missão. - disse Marin.

Saga vez ou outra olhava para Cris, a curiosidade era muita.

- Se não quer que ela fique ressabiada com você, pare de olhar. - disse Shura num tom bem baixo.

- Eu não estou olhando. - deu atenção a ele.

- Não?

- Não...

Heluane e Kanon seguiam num papo animado, com cada um falando mais abobrinha que o outro. Enquanto Julia e Mask conversavam em italiano.

- Pois então, pretendo ir a Roma.

- Não antes de ir a Siracusa. Faço questão que fique na minha casa.

- Sério?

- De preferência no meu quarto. - deu um sorriso maldoso.

A paulista apenas sorriu.

O restante do almoço correu bem e a sobremesa foi disputada a tapa tanto pelos brasileiros quanto pelos dourados que já haviam apreciado a iguaria.

Aldebaran juntava os pratos, com a ajuda de Mabel que se prontificou a ajuda-lo.

- Terminaram? - indagou Mabel ao aquariano e a Isa.

- Sim. - Isa aproveitou e pegou o prato de Kamus, que apenas sorriu. - obrigada.

Mabel deu um sorriso cúmplice.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? - indagou o francês.

- Não por quê? - ficou surpresa. - "ele vai me convidar para fazer algo?"

- Eu separei alguns livros para você, sobre sua pesquisa. Quer ver?

- Claro. - murmurou, sem demonstrar um pouco de desapontamento, mas o que esperar de Kamus de Aquário? Um encontro? Não. Apenas um tratamento cortês. - só vou avisar as meninas.

Isa levantou indo para perto de Ester, talvez a única que não faria um alarme, sobre ela sair com Kamus. A paulista parou perto dela.

- Vou ali, não demoro. - disse.

Ester estava prestes a responder, mas Isa a cortou, fazendo o sinal de silêncio. A garota sorriu. A paulista foi até Aldebaran e agradeceu pelo almoço. Kamus levantou, indo também ao taurino, despedindo-se. Estava indo para a porta, quando Saga o parou.

- Está indo embora? - indagou.

- Sim.

- Eu vou com você. - disse, para depois perceber que Isabel caminhava para a porta. - vou na frente.

- Por que...? - Kamus indagou sem entender.

Ficou sem resposta, pois Saga apertara o passo. Kanon notou a movimentação do irmão, despediu-se de Deba e foi atrás dele.

Miro sendo cavalheiro, levou os pratos dele e de Marcela. Aproveitou a deixa para despedir-se do cavaleiro, voltando para perto da brasileira.

- Já conhece o lago?

- Aqui tem um lago?

- Sim. Vem.

- Aposto que é um lugar isolado. - fechou a cara.

- Lógico, acha que te levaria para um lugar cheio de pessoas? - indagou, para depois dar um sorriso safado. - se bem que seria interessante no meio de muita gente. - disse no ouvido dela.

- Miro...

- Eu sou um safado.

- Com que frequência?

- O tempo todo...

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Você não presta, mas eu também não. Vamos.

Heluane aproximou de Julia e do italiano, mas sem olha-lo, ignorando-o.

- Vou subir, vamos?

- Sim.

- Eu vou com vocês. - disse Mask.

Heluane o fitou sério.

- Cara feia para mim é fome, se bem que no seu caso deve ser dor de barriga, pois comeu duas vezes.

- Vá para a put$%& .

- Helu... - murmurou Julia. Era só provocação.

- Alguém já te disse que é muito grossa?

- Devolvo a pergunta. - disse cínica.

- Ainda vou colecionar a sua cabeça. - segurou o queixo dela. – se bem que sua cara deixaria minha coleção feia.

O sangue da fluminense ferveu, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca Shura apareceu.

- Vamos embora Mask.

- Ok. - soltou Heluane, olhando para Julia. - vai para o templo?

- Sim... - murmurou.

- Por favor. - estendeu-lhe o braço.

Julia ficou sem saber o que fazer. Queria dar o braço a ele, mas Helu estava do lado e principalmente Shura. O que o cavaleiro pensaria dela?

- Vem logo. - Mask praticamente a puxou, sob o olhar incrédulo de Helu e impassível de Shura.

Heluane foi bufando atrás. Daria uma lição naquele sujeito, ah se daria...

Ester acompanhava o "pequeno" atrito entre a amiga e o canceriano. Mu aproximou.

Estava um pouco sem jeito, pois não sabia como perguntar e receber um não, como resposta.

- Ester... - tocou no braço dela.

Ela o olhou.

- Quer passear por aí? Claro se você quiser...

_- Eu quero..._

Os dois levantaram saindo.

- Vamos embora Suellen. - disse Cris. - Estou vendo que estamos sobrando...

A pernambucana olhou para os lados a procura de Kanon, não o viu.

- É estamos sobrando. - levantou. - vamos levar aquelas travessas para a cozinha e subimos.

- Certo.

Escadaria que levava a Gêmeos...

Mask continuava segurando o braço de Julia seguindo na frente. Shura estava atrás e depois Heluane. O capricorniano olhava fixamente para os dois. Mask deu uma olhada de rabo de olho, dando um leve sorriso.

- Shura. - parou de andar. - a Julia estava me contando que adoraria ver a estátua de Atena entregando a Excalibur.

Julia o fitou arregalando os olhos.

- Mostre a ela.

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não gostaria de ver Ju? – Mask a fitou com um sorriso cínico.

- Cla-ro.. " como ele gosta de me colocar em saia justa."

- E então? - Mask fitou o espanhol.

Shura voltou a andar e quando passou por ela...

- Venha.

Disse frio e por conta disso Julia achava que não deveria aceitar. Na certa, para ele, aquilo seria uma chatice.

- Quem sabe outro...

- Venha logo. - a interrompeu, mas sem olhar para trás.

- Vai logo Julia. - Mask a empurrou.

- Giovanni! - ralhou.

Ele apenas deu uma piscadinha, deixando-a vermelha. Ainda deu um sorriso lavado ao ver a expressão de Shura para ele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus e Isabel passavam pelas casas, numa conversa animada sobre arte francesa. O aquariano, acostumado, não sentia os efeitos da subida, já Isa estava cansada.

- Deve ser duro subir isso todos os dias. - disse.

- É questão de costume. Quer parar um pouco?

- Por favor.

Pararam entre Sagitário e Capricórnio.

- Eu não aguentaria subir todos os dias.

- Eu pensava assim quando cheguei ao santuário, hoje considero a distância normal.

- Veio com quantos anos?

- Com sete. Podemos continuar?

- Claro.

Kamus não acrescentou mais nada e Isa achou melhor não entrar no assunto, voltando para o tema de arte francesa. Minutos depois chegaram a entrada de Aquário. A brasileira sentiu na hora a mudança de temperatura.

- Quer que aumente?

- Não precisa. - sorriu. – "qualquer coisa me esquento com você." – pensou.

O cavaleiro a conduziu para o interior da casa, andaram por alguns segundos, até pararem na porta de madeira que levava a área privativa da casa. Kamus abriu dando passagem para Isa. A brasileira ficou impressionada. Não era muito diferente da de Touro, com sala e sala de jantar conjugados, contudo a decoração era toda clássica, com diversos objetos de arte e quadros. Na primeira parte um sofá de três lugares na cor creme, ao lado dele duas cadeiras de madeira com estampas florais. Um tapete marrom claro estava sobre o piso em madeira clara. Uma mesinha de madeira no centro era o local onde um vaso descansava. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de vidro e pernas em madeira. O estofado das cadeiras combinavam com o do sofá. O teto era de gesso e sustentava um belicismo lustre de cristal. As janelas eram encobertas por uma cortina marrom glacê. As paredes eram brancas.

- É por aqui.

Entraram num corredor e ela contou cinco portas, sendo uma ao fundo.

- "Deve ser o quarto dele, um de visitas, banheiro e cozinha."

Kamus parou na penúltima, abrindo-a.

Isa arregalou os olhos. Nem eu seus mais loucos sonhos, imaginava que Kamus teria uma biblioteca como aquela. O cômodo tinha um tamanho médio e era oval. Em toda extensão da parede, prateleiras de madeira repletas de livros. Apenas numa parte, uma janela grande, toda em vidro fazia a iluminação. Num lado uma mesa de escritório em madeira, no centro uma mesinha e ao redor dela um sofá meia lua, num azul bem claro e duas cadeiras. Um tapete completava a decoração e pelo jeito do tapete Isa supôs que ele deveria ser bem caro. Ela ergueu o olhar ficando ainda mais surpresa. O cômodo tinha dois andares, o acesso era feito por uma escada em espiral. No andar superior, mais prateleiras de madeira e milhares de livros. O beiral também em madeira e no teto um lustre de cristal.

- Sua biblioteca é simplesmente fantástica!

- Obrigado.

- Quantos livros têm?

- Mais de mil. Herdei muitos livros de Dégel. Sente-se. - mostrou-lhe o sofá.

Isa ficou com pesar em pisar no tapete e quando sentou no sofá, soltou um suspiro. Era muito macio.

- Que delicia de sofá.

- Miro o que diga. - foi até a mesa, pegando três livros. - acho que pode começar por esses três. - a entregou sentando perto dela.

Isa abriu o primeiro, dando uma folheada. Kamus fitava-a, era a primeira mulher que conhecera que se interessava pelos seus livros. Não que tivera muitas namoradas, mas as poucas, duas e que não passavam de rolos, como diria o escorpião, não apreciavam tanto sua biblioteca.

Isa sabia que ele a fitava, mas não se atrevia a olha-lo.

- Vai me ajudar muito. - disse abrindo o segundo.

- Que bom. Se quiser tirar xerox de alguma parte, eu tenho uma multifuncional.

- Vou usar mesmo. - o fitou sorrindo.

- Que beber alguma coisa?

- Água se possível.

- Não demoro. - disse saindo.

Quando Kamus fechou a porta, Isabel soltou um suspiro relaxando. A presença do aquariano a deixava tensa, não que tivesse medo dele, mas ele tinha uma carga misteriosa tão grande e tão senhor de si, que pela primeira vez sentia-se intimidada. Claro que gostava disso, afinal esse era o motivo de gostar tanto dele: sua presença forte.

Dissipando tais pensamentos, reparou novamente na biblioteca. Sempre imaginou que a casa de Aquário teria moveis e decoração mais _clean_, modernista e em tons frios como azul, branco e cinza, no entanto era oposto. Seu estilo era clássico e em tons quentes como o marrom e o dourado. Achou aquilo um máximo.

Minutos depois Kamus voltou trazendo uma pequena bandeja.

- Obrigada. - Isa pegou o copo.

- Espere.

O francês tocou a parte de baixo do copo com o indicador. Isa arregalou os olhos, ao ver o copo congelando.

- Uau... - murmurou.

- Está gelada.

- É incrível o seu poder.

- Obrigado.

Ela bebeu dois goles, depositando o copo na bandeja.

- Esses livros são ótimos. Posso copiar algumas páginas?

- À vontade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mask ficou olhando Shura e Julia até eles sumirem.

- Interessante...

Sentiu um olhar sobre si.

- E você, pingo de gente? Não tem nada para fazer?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. No impulso, Helu ergueu a mão, prontamente segurada pelo italiano.

- Atrevida.

- Você é um estúpido!

- Modere a língua. - aproximou do rosto dela. - ainda não descartei a ideia de colecionar sua cabeça. - o olhar dele era frio, beirando a assassino.

Helu ficou apreensiva, mas não demonstraria que estava com pouco de medo.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Deveria.

- Conto tudo para Atena. Quero ver ficar com essa pose toda na frente dela. - o olhou desafiante.

- Não brinque comigo garota. - apertou o punho dela para machucar.

- Já disse que não tenho medo de você.

- Quer uma prova do que sou capaz? - sorriu cinicamente, vendo a mão dela ficando roxa. - vai se arrepender por ter passado pela barreira.

Depois de dizer isso os dois sumiram...

A escuridão predominava, foi tudo tão rápido que Helu ainda processava a informação. Segundos antes estava no pátio da casa de Touro e agora estava ali, naquele lugar escuro, sombrio e gélido. Abraçou-se para conter o frio e para evitar tremer, já que era claustrofóbica.

- "Que porra de lugar é esse?" – não via um palmo a frente.

Deu um pequeno passo, sentido que pisara em algo, quebrando, pelo tom seco que produziu.

- Seu filh #$% que lugar é esse?

O silêncio foi sua resposta. Helu começou a sentir calafrios e uma péssima sensação. Um cheiro esquisito e uma solidão que parecia encobri-la. Fora a escuridão, os olhos encheram de água. Estava em pânico. O coração disparou e sentia que em algum momento iria desmaiar.

- "Que lugar é esse...?"

- Que saber que lugar é esse? - escutou uma voz perto da orelha.

- Ahhh! - gritou dando um salto.

Seus pés pisaram em algo, produzindo o som de estalos, logo em seguida uma risada.

- Quem está aí? - devido a escuridão não sabia para onde olhar e aquilo a deixou temerosa.

- Adivinha...

Tochas foram acesas. Helu protegeu os olhos com a mão por causa da claridade e do calor, quando eles acostumaram, abaixou a mão...

- AHHHHHH! - deu um grito de pavor. - Por Deus!

O local que estava, deveria ter uns vinte e cinco metros quadrados. As paredes e o teto eram de pedras, mas o que deixou a brasileira assustada era o fato de haver inúmeras faces de homens, mulheres e crianças no teto, nas paredes e no chão. Ela olhou para baixo, retirando o pé assim que viu que pisava num rosto. E não eram máscaras, eram rostos mesmo, como se estivessem sido mumificados.

- Não se preocupe, ele não se importam.

Ela ergueu o olhar, vendo Mask encostado numa parede fumando um cigarro.

- Que lugar é esse?

- O subsolo da casa de Câncer.

- E... esses rostos...?

- Lembra de como era a casa de Câncer quando o Dragão a invadiu? É uma parte da coleção.

- Mas... mas... - lembrou do episodio. - quando você morreu elas não sumiram?

- Só aquela parte. Havia cabeças no subsolo e em cima. As de cima foram levadas.

Heluane ficou com medo, jamais imaginaria que o cavaleiro ainda mantinha a sua "coleção". Uma coisa era ver na TV outra era ver ao vivo, e não eram de mentira e até tinha rostos de mulheres e crianças.

- Você é cruel.

- Não tanto como eu era, afinal desde que Atena nos trouxe a vida, não matei ninguém. Essa coleção está do mesmo jeito de quando os bronze invadiram o santuário.

- Como pôde matar crianças?

- Elas estavam no meio. - disse apagando o cigarro. - não deu para evitar. - disse simplesmente.

- Não deu? - o fitou com ódio. - como pode ter o sangue tão frio?

- Tendo. - jogou o cigarro fora. - não sou santo, nunca fui e nunca serei. - caminhava lentamente até ela, seu olhar era glacial. - então se continuar sendo atrevida, seu rosto ficará pendurado aqui.

- Não teria coragem.

Ele gargalhou e a brasileira ficou com medo. Com um sorriso sarcástico, parou a poucos centímetros de Heluane. Ela encolheu ao tê-lo tão perto, tinha a sensação que sua alma poderia ser arrancada a qualquer momento e não era no sentido literal!

- Sua vida é como dessas pessoas, não representa nada. Se eu quiser, sua vida termina agora.- segurou o pescoço dela, mas sem apertar.

- Mas tem Atena... - a sensação da mão dele envolta em seu pescoço era aterrorizante.

- Acha que não tenho meus métodos para sumir com alguém? Não está lidando com um amador Heluane e sim com Máscara da Morte. Se arrumar uma morte para alguém, já está no meu sangue mafioso, o que dirá sendo cavaleiro. - colocou um pouco de força.

Helu sentiu os olhos enxerem de água, não demoraria a chorar, mas segurou. Não poderia demonstrar que estava apavorada.

O cavaleiro notou medo nos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo orgulho. Ela era do tipo de pessoa que não abaixava a cabeça. Gostou disso. Era sempre mais interessante enfrentar pessoas corajosas. Aproximou ainda mais a ponto de sentir a respiração descompensada dela. Não podia negar que ficara excitado, o medo misturado com a arrogância atiçava seus instintos.

Heluane continuava imóvel, queria sair correndo, mas algo a prendia. Medo? Talvez, pois tinha a plena consciência que se ele quisesse mata-la faria sem pudor. Atração? Era loucura pensar nisso, mas estava atraída por aquelas iris azuis sádicas.

O canceriano tirou a mão aproximando ainda mais tocando os lábios dela, aproveitando que ela estava com a guarda baixa, prendeu os dois braços dela atrás, segurando-os com força. Helu nem teve tempo de pensar nos braços presos, pois o italiano a beijou de forma bruta. Ela queria se afastar, mas os lábios deles eram bastante atrativos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante todo o trajeto de Touro a Capricórnio foi feito em silêncio. Julia até tentou conversar, mas foi desencorajada pela face fria do espanhol.

Já dentro da décima casa, Shura parou no meio do salão.

- Está com sede?

- Um pouco.

- Me acompanhe.

Eles dirigiram para a porta que dava acesso a área restrita.

- Entre.

- Com licença.

Julia ficou impressionada com o que viu. A porta dava numa longa escadaria entre as paredes. Shura seguiu na frente. Ao final dela, a brasileira percebeu um longo corredor, em que no seu lado direito tinha parede e no esquerdo uma área aberta. Constatou que era uma varanda, que dava para o salão principal de Capricórnio.

- Não sabia que essa casa tinha dois andares.

- O primeiro é onde ocorre as batalhas, o segundo é moradia. Venha.

Andaram alguns passos até pararem diante de uma porta de madeira. Shura a abriu dando passagem a garota que ficou surpresa. A sala tinha dois ambientes. A esquerda de quem entrava ficava a sala de estar com dois sofás cinza claro um de frente para o outro, tendo no meio uma mesinha branca. Do lado oposto, a sala de jantar com uma mesa com tampa de vidro e pés metálicos com seis lugares. Paredes pintadas de branco, assim como o piso. Bem diante deles um corredor. Shura seguiu por ele com Julia indo atrás. Percebeu que havia três portas. Duas a esquerda e uma a direita. O corredor dava numa cozinha que diga-se de passagem era linda. Não era muito grande. O piso era branco, na parede ficava os armários, listras em três cores: branco, cinza e marrom claro, as demais paredes num creme. Os armários eram todos pretos, com fogão e cia em inox. Num canto uma mesinha de quatro lugares em madeira clara.

- Quem decorou a casa? - não se conteve em perguntar.

- Eu. - disse pegando água na porta da geladeira. - depois que voltamos a vida, Atena reformou todas as casas, dando a liberdade para decorarmos como quiséssemos.

- Você tem muito bom gosto. Sua casa é linda.

- Obrigado. Sua água.

- Obrigada.

Julia bebeu rapidamente.

- Mais?

- Não.

- A estátua fica no primeiro andar. Venha.

Fizeram o mesmo trajeto até chegar ao primeiro andar. Pegando o rumo contrário ao da área privativa, Shura abriu outra porta de madeira. Julia arregalou os olhos ao fitar o teto. Ele era todo decorado com pinturas de anjos, cenas de batalha e homens empunhando armas. O piso era em mármore negro. Bem no centro, erguendo sobre um pedestal uma estátua de quatro metros toda feita em mármore. A figura feminina era Atena segurando com as duas mãos uma espada, a outra figura, um homem, estava ajoelhado diante dela.

- Uau... que linda! - Julia aproximou. - muito linda!

- É realmente uma bela estátua.

- Ela está aqui desde quando?

- Nem Shion sabe. A datação da estátua perdeu-se com o tempo, mas seu significado não foi esquecido.

- Atena entregou a Excalibur para seu cavaleiro mais fiel.

- Isso mesmo. - o rosto do espanhol entristeceu. Ficou aliviado por Julia está com a atenção na estátua. - desde então ela permanece em Capricórnio.

- É fascinante. - o fitou. - posso tocar?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando. Colocou a mão no pedestal, que por si só media dois metros de altura.

- Sempre tive a vontade de ver essa estátua e pensar que estou bem diante dela... me deixa muito feliz. - voltou a atenção para ele. - obrigada.

- As ordens.

Julia circulou a estátua para ver de todos os ângulos. Shura a observava.

- Por que sabe italiano? - indagou, surpreso com a própria curiosidade.

- Eu gosto da língua. Além dela sei espanhol por causa do meu pai.

- Seu pai é espanhol?

- Peruano. Julia Franco Lhanos.

- Existem muitos Francos na Espanha.

- Mas esse Franco é italiano. Sou descendente dos dois países.

Aquilo explicava muita coisa, pensou o espanhol.

- Justifica o fato de conversar com Giovanni.

- Sim. - respondia a todas as perguntas sem tirar o olhar da estátua, apesar de está feliz por conseguir estabelecer um dialogo com Esdras.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Suellen entrou em Gêmeos, a passos lentos. Despediu-se de Cris, pois ela queria conversar com Kanon. A mineira não se importou seguindo em frente.

- O que faz aqui?

Assustou-se com a voz.

- Que susto. - levou a mão ao coração.

- O que quer? - Kanon caminhava em sua direção.

- Será que posso falar com você um minuto?

- Fale. - parou a pouco dela.

- Ontem. Quero pedir desculpa por ter esquecido seu nome.

O grego arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não me lembro de ter falado com você. Só com a Cristiane. - disse, passando-se por Saga.

Suellen o fitou diretamente. Será que era mesmo o Saga? Olhou nos olhos e aquele olhar era claro.

- Sem brincadeiras Kanon. - disse.

- Como sabe que eu sou o Kanon? - indagou um pouco surpreso.

- Pela sua maneira de olhar. Mas voltando o assunto. Eu sou péssima para associar o nome a pessoa. Eu sabia que era você.

- Não pensou que eu fosse meu irmão?

- Não.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, não muito convicto da explicação.

- Venha. - deu lhe as costas caminhando por entre as pilastras.

Suellen foi atrás. O grego abriu a porta, deixando-a surpresa. O projeto era o mesmo para todas as casas: sala de estar e de jantar conjugados, dois quartos, banheiro, cozinha e lavanderia. E em Gêmeos não seria diferente, entretanto havia três ambientes. Uma sala de estar, com pisos e paredes brancas. Dois sofás cinza claros, uma mesa de centro negra, quadros modernos em preto e branco. A sala de TV era oposta. Um grande painel de madeira escura fazia a função de estante e nela uma grande TV e objetos decorativos, um grande sofá na cor creme e naquela parte, a parede e o chão eram beges. Sobre o sofá um grande quadro da ponte do Brooklyn. Já a sala de jantar, seguia os moldes da sala de estar. Paredes e chão brancos, uma mesa de vidro com os pés negros e de seis lugares, sendo que as cadeiras eram de pano cinza claro. Um grande quadro com folhas em branco e preto.

- A sala da TV é diferente...

Kanon a fitou ferino.

- Por quê? É feio? - o rosto contraiu.

- Não. Muito bem decorado, é só... é diferente desses dois cômodos.

- Sala de estar e de jantar foi Saga que escolheu a decoração, eu fiquei com a da TV e a cozinha.

- Entendi...

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não. Obrigada. Só vim mesmo me desculpar.

- Por que eu acreditaria em você?

- Porque é a verdade. Pode perguntar para as meninas.

- Te perdoo com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Responder uma pergunta minha.

- Qual pergunta? - ficou temerosa.

- Por que todas morrem de amores pelo meu irmão? A cara de culpa dele atrai mais? Pois só pode ser isso. Quando vocês entraram ontem, ficaram surpresas por nos conhecer, mas os olhares era mais para ele do que para mim. E somos Gêmeos!

Suellen franziu o cenho. Sempre achou que Kanon tivesse algum complexo em relação ao irmão, estava certa. Agora entendia o motivo dele ter ficado com raiva, ele pensava que ela achava que se tratava de Saga e não dele. Sorriu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você com raiva.

- Eu não estou com raiva.

- Está morrendo de ciúmes do seu irmão.

- Eu? Imagina! Sou muito mais eu. - virou a cara.

- Pois deveria ser mesmo.

A fitou na hora.

- Confesso que em Poseidon te odiava.

- Por quê? - indagou indignado.

- Você levou Saga para o mau caminho.

Kanon deu um sorriso nervoso.

- É... a culpa é só minha. - disse irônico. - não diga algo que não saiba. Não sabe nem um por cento do que Saga e eu passamos.

Suellen ficou intrigada.

- Por isso digo que em Hades ganhou o meu respeito.

O rosto dele amenizou.

- Você se redimiu e provou ser um autentico cavaleiro.

- Não está falando isso para me enganar?

- O que eu ganharia te enganando? Em fim, não precisa ficar achando que é apenas uma sombra do Saga, você é forte por si só.

- Sério mesmo? - indagou não muito convicto.

- Sim.

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, não desviando o olhar de Suellen, que a essas horas começava a ficar vermelha.

- Então me perdoa?

- Vou pensar.

Ela riu. Kanon parecia uma criança emburrada.

- Ok. Pense e depois me fale. Já vou indo.

- Pode me responder só mais uma coisa?

- Diga.

- O que a Cris quis dizer que o olhar é diferente entre Saga e eu?

- Ela tem a sua própria interpretação. A diferença que eu vejo é no seu olhar sedutor.

- Hum...

- Poderia me dar um copo com água?

- Claro. Senta, eu não demoro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miro e Marcela saíram pela frente de Touro. Passaram por Áries até ganhar um caminho de pedras em meio a arvores densas.

- Para onde está me levando?

- Não se preocupe. Não vou te agarrar.

- Sei...

- Não te disse que te levaria até o lago? Pois então, ele fica a caminho de Rodorio.

- Eu não confio em você.

- Pois deveria, eu tenho as melhores intenções. - sorriu.

Andaram mais um pouco e então Marcela pode comprovar que ele falava a verdade. A esquerda do caminho havia um lago, não era muito extenso, mas muito bonito. Os dois sentaram na beirada, abrigados na sombra de uma árvore.

- Como aqui é lindo.

- Eu não te disse?

- Você venceu.

Ele sorriu, voltando a atenção para o lago. Uma brisa soprava aliviando um pouco o calor, e que Marcela pouco se importou. O vento balançando as madeixas azuis era a visão do paraíso. Como aquele homem perfeito poderia existir? E ainda mais está do lado dela? Miro notou o olhar.

- Se olhar tirasse pedaço, seria um toco de gente.

- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão bonito.

- É eu sei que sou perfeito.

- Esqueci do convencido.

Ele sorriu.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - indagou a brasileira.

- Pergunte.

- Sua unha fica vermelha mesmo?

Miro gargalhou.

- Claro que sim. - ele estendeu a mão direita. Segundos depois a unha do indicador cresceu ficando vermelha.

- Caraca é de verdade! Posso tocar?

- Com cuidado para não se machucar, o veneno em pessoas normais é fatal.

Marcela tocou a unha levemente.

- Caraca... - murmurou. - pode ser o cavaleiro da dedada, mas é muito foda.

- Cavaleiro da dedada? - indagou contraindo a unha.

- Me desculpe, mas seu golpe é da dedada. _Receba a minha dedada e sofra_. Fala sério...

- Acho que você está a fim de provar a minha dedada e não estou falando em sentido figurado, nem no sentido prazeroso.

- Foi mal. - ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição. - desculpe.

Ele não disse nada, voltando a atenção para o lago.

- Você e Kamus são amigos desde pequenos? - indagou querendo mudar de assunto.

- Sim. Ele chegou uma semana depois de mim. Era nojentinho, cheio de não me toque e com aquele nariz empenado, falando fazendo biquinho.

A brasileira riu.

- Deixa ele ouvir isso...

- Ele sabe disso, cansei de dizer. Ruivo metido a sabichão. Mas sabe o que era pior?

- Não.

- Ele realmente era sabichão. Nas provas teóricas que fazíamos ele tirava sempre dez.

- Sério?

- Sim. Era o destaque do alojamento.

- E qual nota você tirava?

- Um, dois quando não era zero. Nunca gostei das aulas teóricas, gostava mais das práticas.

- Da porrada você quer dizer. - riu.

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu batia, sem dó. Kamus sempre me repreendia, mas entrava por um ouvido para sair no outro. Todos ficavam surpresos pela nossa amizade. Éramos opostos. E com todos os percalços ele se tornou meu melhor amigo, alias meu irmão. O considero demais.

- Deve ter sido difícil na batalha de Hades.

- Não imagina o quanto. Pode parecer frescurada, mas vê-lo vestido como um espectro de Hades, era como se meu coração tivesse sido transpassado por uma espada. Doeu.

- Imagino. Você pensou que ele tivesse traído Atena.

- Não apenas traição a Atena, como aos nossos ideais. Eu me senti traído.

- Entendo. Como foi o treinamento?

- Difícil... bem intenso.

Miro encostou-se no tronco da árvore, começando a contar de seu tempo como aspirante.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quando chegou ao templo, Cris não foi direto para o quarto e sim para a biblioteca. Quando entrara ontem, nem tinha reparado como era ela. O teto e o chão eram brancos, várias prateleiras estavam dispostas uma atrás da outra e fileiras delas formavam longos corredores. Cada prateleira ficava dispostas entre duas colunas gregas que formavam arcos.

- Tem tantas coisas para ler... – disse em voz alta. – nem sei por onde começo.

Atrás das prateleiras principais, Saga lia um livro. Atena havia lhe pedido que fizesse uma pesquisa para encontrar uma maneira que pudesse evitar a entrada de estranhos no santuário, além de procurar uma maneira que pudesse forçar um vértice a abrir. Assim que saiu da casa de Touro foi direto para lá. O grego lia atentamente quando escutou uma voz. Tombou o rosto para ver.

- "Ela gostou mesmo daqui."

- Quantos livros sobre mitologias... – Cristiane olhava um por um. – olha só esse...

Saga apoiou o rosto com um das mãos passando a fita-la, da posição que ela estava não podia vê-lo.

- "Isso é mania de geminiano, falar sozinho..."

- Será que tem algum livro especifico dos Olimpianos? – procurava por livros em inglês. – idiota claro que tem. Estamos num templo de Atena...

- "E de responder as próprias perguntas." – passou a reparar nela, era alta, tinha cabelos negros ate o meio das costas. Usava ósculos. Pele negra. – "os seios são pequenos e..." – o cavaleiro arqueou a sobrancelha. - " no que estou pensando? " – voltou a atenção para o livro, mas não durou muito. – "ela parece gostar de leitura..." – sorriu. – "alguém interessante para conversar."

Cris continuava a olhar os livros até que achou um que falava sobre mitologia brasileira.

- Mitologia brasileira? – procurou por algo que pudesse usar para subir, pois o livro estava na segunda prateleira de cima para baixo. – eu preciso ver.

Achou um banco um pouco mais alto. Apoiando-se nas prateleiras subiu, contudo a altura ainda não foi suficiente. Firmando numa coluna, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, enquanto a outra mão tentava ao menos tocar no livro.

- Só mais um pouco...

Os dedos tocaram o livro de capa verde escura, contudo ela desequilibrou. Foi tudo rápido e quando percebeu estava sendo carregada.

- Temos uma pequena escada lá nos fundos.

- Eu não sabia... obrigada. – o fitou. – onde estava? - assustou-se ao ver Saga.

- Te vendo falando sozinha. – riu.

- Eu tenho essa mania... – ficou sem graça.

- Kanon e eu também temos. – a soltou. – não se machucou?

- Não. Fui salva por um legítimo cavaleiro de Atena. – sorriu. – ainda é difícil de acreditar que vocês existem.

Saga ficou sério, ela percebeu.

- Desculpe.

- O que Kurumada escreveu foi apenas uma parte das coisas que eu fiz. – disse.

- Como assim?

- É melhor sentar, a história é longa.

Em uma parte da biblioteca havia um pequeno sofá, com uma mesinha. Ele a conduziu sentando lado a lado. Saga esfregou as mãos no rosto.

- Kurumada disse que Aiolos salvou o bebê de um ataque meu e que depois enfrentou Shura e por está muito ferido, apenas conseguiu entregar o bebê para o Naruhito Mitsui.

- Sim.

- Eu matei Aiolos. Quando Shura o acertou ele realmente caiu no penhasco, mas não estava tão ferido quanto nós pensávamos, Shura ainda não era um cavaleiro de ouro, portanto não tinha força suficiente para mata-lo.

- Não era cavaleiro?

- Não... Aiolos entregou Atena para o Mitsui e partiria com ele, contudo queria buscar Aioria, foi quando eu o encontrei. Ele carregava algo nos braços que de longe, achei que fosse Atena. Sem pensar duas vezes o ataquei pelas costas. Ataquei com tanta força que a área onde ele estava cedeu, para mim Aiolos e Atena tinham morrido soterrados.

A brasileira ficou calada.

- Não prendi Kanon no cabo Sounion, eu o bani do santuário. Nunca existiu Ares, auxiliar do mestre, eu matei o Shion, dentre outras coisas...

- Ele não contou tudo...

- Ainda bem que não. – a fitou. – eu não sou seu valoroso cavaleiro.

- Mas não se redimiu? Não se arrependeu?

- Sim... mas...

- Mas?

- Na obra tenho duas faces, não é? Ares e Saga.

- Sim...

- A partir de dois anos, comecei a demonstrar um comportamento um pouco diferente. Na época, meus pais não entendiam, também a medicina não era tão avançada, mas hoje sei que era as primeiras manifestações do transtorno bipolar. Você sabe o que é?

- Mais ou menos...

- Dos dois aos sete anos tive quase todos os sintomas. Ficava muito aflito quando meus pais saiam, tinha uma preocupação excessiva em manter meus brinquedos sempre arrumados, era hiperativo. - sorriu, ao se lembrar. - Kanon sempre foi de aprontar muito e quando eu estava nesse estado, éramos o terror dos vizinhos. Tinha o sono muito agitado, isso quando eu dormia. Minha mente trabalhava rapidamente e eu sempre inventava coisas. Eu era muito criativo...

Silenciou-se lembrando do passado. Cris não ousou dizer nada.

- Tinha altos e baixos diariamente. Em alguns momentos me isolava, me achava um idiota, sentia que todo mundo me criticava, em outros estava normal. Obediente, estudioso, um bom menino e em outros... não recebia ordens, me irritava facilmente, não cumpria as regras, culpava o Kanon quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada, - a fitou. - insultava os meninos da rua, eu era uma criança! Como Kanon nunca foi santo, e na maioria das vezes, eu era "bom", ou era "quieto", meus pais achavam que era ele que me influenciava. Kanon já apanhou muito no meu lugar.

- Normalmente é o irmão mais velho que paga o pato...

- Inverteu. - voltou a fitar a estante. - esses "sintomas" eram constantes, contudo quando eu fiz quatro anos tive um ataque de fúria. Surtei. Meus pais custaram a me controlar e quase matei meu irmão... acho que por ter acontecido apenas uma vez, meus pais não ficaram tão preocupados, a ponto de procurar ajuda, ou tinham medo... sempre achei que eles tinham medo de mim.. - suspirou. - Poucos anos depois eles morreram e então fui morar com meus avós, já estava com sete anos e dessa data em diante não tive mais nada. - a fitou. - todos aqueles sintomas sumiram, todos! Transformei-me no Saga responsável, cumpridor de seus deveres. Eu era o santo enquanto Kanon o demônio. Se soubesse que aquele ataque era o prenuncio de outra coisa...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Meus avós morreram dois anos depois e Kanon e eu viemos para o santuário. Aquele fato tinha caído completamente no esquecimento até que eu surtei novamente. – a fitou. – já sabendo utilizar o cosmo as coisas saíram bem piores. Aiolos e Kanon que me detiveram. Eram os únicos que sabiam dessa minha condição. Todos os sintomas voltaram, com a acentuação do humor irritável, os acessos de raiva. Esses meus acessos se tornaram mais frequentes e digamos mais cruéis e violentos. Minha sede de poder, só aumentava. Até então, eu não tinha muita consciência quando estava nesse estado, mas depois de outro surto, aí percebi.

- O transtorno voltou mais forte.

- Não. - deu um meio sorriso. - seria muito mais simples se fosse... isso aqui. - apontou para a cabeça. - não funciona bem. Eu não me transformava a ponto de ficar com o cabelo cinza e olhos vermelhos, mas o meu comportamento foi exatamente aquilo e era consciente. Eu sabia que o "Ares" estava fazendo, mas não conseguia ter o controle das ações "dele."

- Mas o que você tem?

- Eu tenho dupla personalidade. Os meus surtos nada mais são que a minha outra face assumindo o controle. Os médicos dizem não saber. - levantou. - Depois que Atena nos ressuscitou tive mais um surto, mas por milagre não feri ninguém e nem tive uma crise tão prolongada. Atena me "curou" com seu cosmo, mas fui a neurologistas, psicólogos e psiquiatras. Não me deram um diagnostico certeiro. Uns diziam que era apenas o transtorno bipolar, outros além do transtorno, o transtorno dissociativo de identidade, - andava de um lado para o outro. - outros disseram que era transtorno de Bordeline. Por ter ficado com depressão, disseram que era depressão profunda com surtos psicóticos.

- Por quanto tempo ficou em depressão?

- Fiquei um ano assim. – a fitou.

- E ela veio por causa do transtorno?

- Um dos sintomas é a depressão, mas foi agravado pelo remorso de tudo que fiz. Como poderia encarar todos depois de tudo? Eu mandei matar muita gente!

Saga respirou fundo, falar daquilo o fazia se sentir muito mal.

- Continuando a história... - voltou a sentar. - Kanon sempre presenciou tudo e aí... - respirou fundo. - viu que poderia conseguir as coisas mais facilmente se eu o ajudasse. Em meu período normal, era auxiliar de Shion, juntamente com o Aiolos, portanto tinha acesso livre no santuário. Shion havia escolhido Aiolos para ser seu sucessor, eu na minha face boa não me importava, mas meu outro lado estava inflado e Kanon sabia disso e queria se aproveitar. Tivemos uma briga feia. "Ares" veio a tona, mas felizmente consegui voltar a ser eu mesmo, foi o bani. – ficou em silêncio. – dias depois surtei novamente e matei Shion. Aiolos começou a desconfiar de mim e quando tentei matar Atena... não tive outra opção... o resto você já sabe. - abaixou o rosto.

- Você... - não sabia se perguntava. - já usou drogas?

- Por incrível que pareça nunca usei. Nem bebida. Meu estomago nunca foi forte para álcool. Se tivesse o costume de beber ou usar entorpecentes, o meu problema triplicaria.

- Na última luta quando você partiu para cima da Atena, você...

- Só tinha uma maneira de parar. - a fitou. - eu me matei, mas Kurumada retratou de duas formas: no anime com o báculo, nos quadrinhos com os próprios punhos. Era o único jeito para acabar com tudo e me redimir um pouco de tudo que eu fiz.

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Depois de muitos exames me deram o diagnostico, aqueles diagnósticos. Tomei muitos remédios para o meu problema, para a depressão, fiz terapias e fui em tudo que começa com "psico" e hoje tomo remédio todo dia como prevenção e quando sinto que não estou bem e a ponto de... - calou-se. - trocar minha consciência... tomo outra medicação, além do tratamento com Atena.

- Com Atena?

- O cosmo dela acalma meu cosmo. O remédio é para o tratamento físico e o cosmo dela para o mental. Ainda não compreendo como ela pode fazer tanto por mim, depois de tudo que eu fiz.

- Você se arrependeu.

- Mas ela corre risco, todos correm risco, inclusive vocês. Eu posso assumir meu lado Ares a qualquer momento.

- Por isso passa boa parte do tempo aqui?

- Tento evitar o convívio. Eu viro um demônio Cristiane. – disse triste. – se um humano normal é capaz de fazer atrocidades e eu que tenho cosmo?

A mineira ficou com pena. O caso dele era bem mais grave do que o retratado. E parecia que ele ainda não tinha se perdoado por tudo que fizera.

- Dê tempo a tempo. Se está se cuidando não tem porque se preocupar. Você não vai virar "Ares".

- Parece fácil... tem dias que acordo bem disposto, chega a tarde bate um desespero, no outro dia acontece o contrário... é raro os dias que fico o dia inteiro num estado só... o transtorno bipolar piorou depois de Hades e só está sendo controlado, a base de remédios, somado a isso...

- Não é fácil, mas não é impossível.

- As vezes penso que tudo é fruto da minha cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Acho que a minha natureza sempre foi maligna, que eu sou cruel e que invento a bipolaridade e a dupla personalidade para esconder minhas reais intenções. Não sou uma pessoa boa. Sou mesquinho, egoísta, arrogante e falso, pois me escondo embaixo de uma "doença."

- Isso não é verdade. - o tocou no braço. - Você se arrependeu, deu sua vida naquele muro para salvar o mundo e sei que faria de novo se fosse preciso. Você é um homem bom Saga.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio, por alguns segundos.

- O que faz no Brasil, além de trabalhar em banco? – ficou curioso a respeito dela.

- Vou me formar em relações internacionais e pretendo prestar concurso para a área de diplomacia. Não sei ao certo...

- Tem pais?

- Sim. – ajeitou os óculos. - Moro com eles e mais um irmão. O outro é casado.

- A área que escolheu é muito boa. Atena tem um departamento disso na Mitsui.

- Tem alguns campos... ainda não tenho tudo decidido.

- Por que se interessou por nossa história?

- Eu gosto de animes e também adoro mitologias. Gostei da proposta.

- Seiya que se deu bem. Virou o destaque.

- Mas quem tem mais fãs são vocês cavaleiros de ouro. Tanto do público masculino quanto do feminino, alias as mulheres ficam doidas por vocês.

- Espero que eu não tenha fãs, elas ficariam decepcionadas. – fitou um ponto qualquer.

- Não tem fãs? - riu. - É uma briga! Nas tais fanfics de SS quando pode escolher o par, você é disputado a tapa! Rola o maior Fight! - riu.

- Sério? Que ingênuas... escolher um cara como eu... além de problemático, velho.

- Não faça pouco caso de você. – sorriu. – todas são apaixonadas por você.

- Inclusive você? – a olhou. - por que tem um boneco meu?

Cris ficou calada. Não esperava aquela pergunta e nem sabia o que responder.

- "Sim inclusive eu." – pensou, apenas pensou.

Saga continuou a encara-la, era estranho saber que tinha tantas fãs, que se diziam apaixonadas por ele. "Doidas", pensou. Mas por um momento gostou. Talvez tivesse uma no meio delas que gostaria dele, mesmo com todos os problemas. Nunca se apaixonou, apenas aventuras no seu tempo de Grande Mestre. Se pudesse queria ter alguém, entretanto julgava impossível. Primeiro por ser quem é, com problemas psicológicos, segundo por ser um cavaleiro. Esse tipo de união não era possível, mesmo Atena modernizando algumas coisas no santuário, certas regras eram imutáveis.

A brasileira percebeu que ele estava pensando em algo. Já imaginava que seria o fato de sofrer com seus surtos, mais ser um cavaleiro. Ate pouco tempo pensava que se tivesse oportunidade de encontra-lo, não perderia a chance, todavia agora que estava bem diante dele tinha dúvidas. Aquilo era a realidade e talvez nessa, esse sonho não seria possível. Literalmente eram de mundos diferentes.

- Vou pegar seu livro. – Saga levantou. Não queria ouvir a resposta. Primeiro por ouvir um não, segundo porque não queria alimentar falsas esperanças.

Ela o fitou se afastar, não imaginava que um "personagem" pudesse sofrer tanto.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada. - fitou o livro. - prometo devolver em breve.

- Fique o tempo que precisar. - esboçou um sorriso. - agora vá.

- Está bem... - queria ficar mais um pouco com ele, mas... - nos vemos depois.

- Certo. - recuou um passo dando as costas para ela.

A brasileira olhou mais uma vez para o livro e virou-se, antes de sair ainda o fitou de longe. Saga voltou a sentar, soltando um longo suspiro. Olhou para o livro, estava a procura de formas de faze-los voltarem ao mundo real. O geminiano desviou a atenção para onde, antes, eles estavam sentados. Ela iria embora a qualquer momento.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mu e Ester desciam as escadarias que levavam a Áries conversando. O ariano estava surpreso pela facilidade que ela tinha em ler seus lábios e digitar no tablet.

- Shaka tinha razão, sua visão e seu tato são bastante apurados.

- _O meu olfato também._

- Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você.

- _Eles têm..._ - disse um pouco triste, o que foi notado pelo ariano.

- "Algum problema Ester?"

A garota o fitou na hora. Ainda se surpreendia pelo som da voz do cavaleiro em sua mente.

- "Nenhum." - sorriu. - "onde vamos?"

- "Onde você quiser."

- "Posso conhecer sua casa primeiro?"

- "Claro."

Acabaram de descer e Mu a conduziu para a área privativa do templo. Ester ficou surpresa pela decoração. No primeiro espaço ficava a sala de estar, com um grande sofá de canto num marrom claro. Uma mesinha quadrada no centro e duas cadeiras decorativas. Numa mesinha de canto alguns porta retratos. O segundo cômodo, conjugado, ficava a sala de jantar, com uma mesa de madeira escura com seis lugares. As paredes eram brancas e o piso em mármore claro. Saindo ao lado da mesa de jantar uma escada em madeira clara, com corrimão em aço cromado.

- "Sua casa é linda."

- "Obrigado."

Mu estava tão a vontade com Ester que se esqueceu de manter sua telecinese sobre o controle. Não demorou muito para os objetos do local começarem a voar.

- Agora não... - murmurou.

- _O que está acontecendo Mu?_

Ester via as almofadas do sofá, porta retratos, pequenos vasos e objetos de decoração voarem.

- Minha telecinese, é muito instável. Quando estou fora de casa, me controlo para que os objetos não saiam voando por aí...

Ester viu passando diante dela um porta- retrato. Ela pegou vendo uma foto do cavaleiro com Kiki ainda criança.

- _Sempre o achei uma graça._

- Ele é um bom menino.

- _Sente falta dele?_

- Sinto. Ester sente-se, vou tentar colocar o meu poder sobre controle.

- _Tudo bem._ - mal acabou de falar, sentiu o corpo ficar leve, os pés não tocavam mais o chão. – "Mu..."

O cavaleiro a segurou pela mão e a puxou, segurando-a no colo.

- Me desculpe.

_- Isso foi demais... pode me soltar?_ - o fitou sorridente. _- só um pouquinho._

- Claro.

Ele a soltou. Ester começou a flutuar, achando aquilo um máximo. A sensação de voar era incrível.

- "Que demais." - pensou.

- "Não está com medo?"

- "Não. Queria muito aprender a fazer isso." - tocou o teto. - "deve ser assim que os astronautas se sentem no espaço."

- "A sensação é igual."

A garota deu um giro no ar dando um sorriso.

- "Que legal!"

Mu sorriu. Ela parecia uma criança.

- "Poderia ficar o dia inteiro assim."

No segundo seguinte, os objetos foram ao chão. Ester também, sendo segurada pelo cavaleiro.

- "Me desculpe, as vezes minha telecinese desaparece de repente. Não se machucou?"

- "Não. Isso foi muito divertido. Podemos fazer mais vezes?"

- "Sempre que quiser."

- "Obrigada."

- "Quer conhecer o terraço?"

- "Aqui tem?"

- "Venha comigo." - só então percebeu que ainda a segurava. De forma delicada ele a colocou no chão. Subiram as escadas que davam num longo corredor e nele três portas. Ao final do corredor uma porta branca. Mu a abriu revelando uma escada em espiral, subiram.

* * *

Síndrome de Borderline é uma doença psicológica causando oscilações de humor, impulsividade, etc. Começa na adolescência e tornam se mais frequentes na fase adulta.

O tratamento é com acompanhamento psicológico e medicamentos principalmente os anti-depressivos, estabilizadores de humor e tranquilizantes. Não tem cura, mas com o tratamento as crises de personalidade podem diminuir.


	8. Chapter 8: E a tarde Continua

**Capitulo 8**

**E a tarde continua...**

* * *

Gabe e Mabel raspavam a vasilha de brigadeiro.

- Sheila você é uma cozinheira de mão cheia. - disse Gabe. - está uma delicia.

- Concordo. - disse Aiolos, raspando a outra vasilha. - poderia fazer todos os dias.

- Faço... - disse nas nuvens, pois recebera um elogio do grego.

- Aldebaran obrigado pelo almoço. - disse Shion. – se me der licença ainda tenho muitas coisas para resolver.

- Obrigado pela presença mestre.

O ariano despediu-se de todos, saindo. Paula só esperou um pouco para ir atrás.

Aioria que estava do lado irmão, discretamente sentou ao lado de Marin.

- O que vai fazer agora? - indagou baixinho.

- Preciso terminar alguns relatórios. Agora não dá.

- Que pena... a noite?

- Te aviso se der.

Aioria franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Às vezes achava que Marin tinha responsabilidade demais. Pensava em algo para fazer quando olhou para Gabe.

- "O desenho!"

Levantou indo se sentar perto da garota.

- Lembra-se do que me prometeu?

- O que?

- Meu desenho.

- Ah... eu vou fazer.

- Pode fazer agora?

- Agora? - assustou. - mas nem trouxe meus materiais.

- Nós vamos ao templo e pegamos. Por favor. - fez cara de leão abandonado.

Gabe faltou soltar um suspiro diante da expressão dele.

- Vá Gabe. Aproveite e trace o leão. - disse Jules abafando o sorriso.

Ela a fitou imediatamente completamente vermelha.

- Quero um traço bem bonito. - disse o leão sem entender a frase duvidosa.

Jules queria rir.

- Vamos Aioria. - Gabe levantou antes que Jules soltasse mais uma das suas.

Ele saiu todo sorridente, arrancando uma sobrancelha arqueada de Marin.

- Você deve ser o braço direito do Shion. - disse Fernando.

- Eu cuido mais da parte administrativa. As burocráticas. Aiolos ainda não está a par do funcionamento do santuário então eu ajudo.

- Aiolos será mesmo o grande mestre?

- Sim. Deveria ser ele como grande mestre e Saga como auxiliar, mas o geminiano não quis.

- O passado dele?

- Exato. - Marin olhou as horas. - preciso ir. - lembrou que tinha que mudar os arquivos antigos de lugar e não destacara nenhum soldado para ajuda-la e pedir ajuda para Aioria seria o mesmo que não fazer o serviço.

- Até mais Marin.

- Fernando... está ocupado agora?

- Não...

- Será que poderia me ajudar?

- Claro.

- Prometo que será rápido.

- "Por mim poderia ser eternamente." - pensou.

Os dois despediram de Aldebaran tomando o rumo do alojamento dos aspirantes.

- Eu já vou indo. - disse Shaka levantando.

- Vou também. - disse Dohko. - vem também Juliana?

Shaka, Jules e ela ficaram surpresos pela pergunta.

- Sim... vem também Jules? - olhou para a amiga toda sem graça.

- Claro!

Os quatro despediram-se do taurino, saindo.

- Vou indo também. - disse Rodrigo, vendo que tinha sobrado apenas casais. - Obrigado Aldebaran.

- As ordens.

O baiano fechou a porta que dava no salão de Touro. Olhou em direção a entrada.

- "Vou andar por aí."

Tomou rumo da casa de Áries.

Mabel e Deba recolheram mais alguns pratos indo para a cozinha, deixando Sheila e Aiolos sozinhos. A brasileira estava apreensiva, pois não sabia o que dizer para o Sagitariano. Ele, contudo a olhava fixamente, com uma colher na boca, sentindo os últimos resquícios de brigadeiro. Sem querer, Sheila o olhou, achando muito fofo a expressão dele.

- "Que vontade de colocar no colo!" - pensou.

- Poderia ir a minha casa?

- Pra que? - indagou assustada e já pensando besteira.

- Fazer brigadeiro para mim.

- Ah... é isso... - suspirou aliviada.

- Pensou que era o que? - a expressão estava séria, mas por dentro, queria rir.

- Nada! Pensei em nada.

- Então vamos. - levantou. – Deba, estamos indo! Obrigado! - gritou.

Sheila levantou e quando deu um passo, acabou tropeçando numa almofada. Só não foi ao chão, pois Aiolos a segurou.

- Alguém te disse que é estabanada?

- Sempre. - sorriu sem graça.

- Sorte sua que estou sempre por perto. - disse sério.

- Pois é... ainda bem. - queria sumir, tamanha vergonha. - prometo que serei mais cuidadosa e não te atrapalhar tanto.

Aiolos arqueou a sobrancelha, para depois sorrir, ela era do tipo de pessoa que teria que ser direto para ser entendido.

- "Interessante..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion já estava entre Câncer e Leão, quando percebeu que Paula estava pouco atrás dele. Ele parou para que ela o alcançasse.

- Como conseguem subir isso todos os dias? - quase colocou o coração para fora.

- Costume.

- Atena deveria colocar um teleférico aqui. - disse enfiando a mão no bolso. - seria muito mais prático. - pegou o maço e o isqueiro.

Shion assim que viu arregalou os olhos.

- Você fuma?

- As vezes. - acendeu o cigarro, tragando.

- É uma dentista e fuma?

- Não entendi. - o fitou.

- Tabaco estraga os dentes, deveria saber melhor do ninguém.

- Eu sei...

- Desculpe senhorita Paula, mas devo adverti-la que é proibido fumar nas dependências do santuário.

- Mas estou em ar livre.

- Em qualquer parte. - disse enfático. - são as regras desse lugar.

Paula o fitou torto, mas apagou o cigarro.

- Está bem.

- Não deveria fumar. - disse voltando a andar. - a mulher perde o charme com o cigarro.

- Eu não acho. - rebateu.

- Eu acho. - a fitou seriamente. - principalmente fica exalando cheiro de nicotina.

Ela ficou calada. Por mais que as palavras fossem de Shion, não pararia de fumar.

- Prometo que não fumo aqui.

- Agradeço.

Continuaram a andar em silêncio e foi assim até Sagitário.

- Essa dança que você faz... tem muito tempo?

- Sim. Faço parte de um grupo.

- E gosta?

- Muito! - disse empolgada. - se pudesse largaria a minha profissão para dançar.

- Vejo que gosta. - sorriu.

- É minha paixão. Sinto-me muito bem quando estou dançando. Esqueço do mundo, só existindo os movimentos, as melodias. Como se fosse num mundo a parte.

- Entendo.

- Qualquer dia mostro uma apresentação minha.

- Adoraria ver.

Os dois se olharam, ficando um pouco constrangidos.

- E você? - indagou a paraense desviando o olhar. - tem algum hobby?

- Não sei se pode chamar de hobby, mas gosto muito de música clássica. Quando preciso relaxar, coloco um cd e ouço, mas ultimamente não ando tendo muito tempo.

- Assuntos do santuário.

- Sim. Além de comandar tudo, ainda preciso treinar o Aiolos. Ele ainda está um pouco relutante em se tornar o Grande Mestre.

- E o Saga? Apesar dos apesares...

- Ele não quer. Pensei em fazê-lo auxiliar de Aiolos, mas nem isso quer.

Paula o fitou. Como ele conseguia ficar com aquele manto naquele calor?

- Você não sente calor? Com esse tanto de roupa.

- Costume. Anos e anos que acho estranho quando uso outra roupa.

- Se pelo menos fosse branco...

- O grande mestre tem duas vestimentas oficiais, uma preta e outra branca. Eu gosto da preta, pois me lembra do Sage.

Continuaram a conversar até chegarem ao templo.

- Obrigado pela companhia. - disse.

- Eu que agradeço. - sorriu, apesar do fato do cigarro, Shion era uma ótima companhia.

- Preciso mandar muitos e-mails... - murmurou. - como odeio computador...

- Mas não facilita na administração?

- Facilita e muito, mas não tenho muita paciência.

- Se quiser posso te ajudar. – ofereceu.

- Sério mesmo? - os olhos brilharam de alivio.

- Claro.

- Salvou a minha vida. - sorriu. - obrigado.

Os dois seguiram para o escritório de Shion.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Gabe e Aioria subiam conversando, mas pelo ritmo da caminhada, não chegariam nunca no templo.

- Gabe.

- Sim?

- Segure-se. - O grego a pegou no colo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vamos subir na velocidade da luz, segure-se.

- Mas eu sou pesada...

- Não é nada.

Gabe não teve nem tempo de articular nada, quando se deu conta estava na porta do templo.

- Meu Deus! - os olhos estavam arregalados. - o que foi isso?

- Não foi mais rápido? - a desceu. - pegue suas coisas de desenho, vou te esperar aqui.

Ainda atordoada pela "viagem", Gabe foi até o quarto pegando suas coisas, voltou rapidamente.

- Peguei tudo.

- Venha. - a pegou no colo de novo. Gabe ficou vermelha. - vamos descer.

- Poderia ser normalmente... - murmurou, pois assim aproveitaria mais o colo do dourado.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Vamos?

Como num passe de mágica os dois estavam no pátio de Leão.

- Por que vocês não fazem isso, ao invés de subir degrau por degrau.

- Não podemos usar o cosmo de forma leviana. Só em situações de emergências.

- Como agora? - riu.

- Sim. - sorriu.

Aioria a colocou no chão, entrado em casa. A garota ficou impressionada. Na sala de estar, dois sofás de dois e um lugar. No centro um tapete bem felpudo nas cores laranja, ocre, marrom e amarelo bebê. Sobre ele uma mesinha de vidro, com pés em madeira. Na parede um rack em madeira clara com uma televisão de 50 polegadas e na repartição de cima, várias máscaras tribais africanas em madeira. A sala de jantar era composta por uma mesa de tampo branco e cadeiras de madeiras com o estofado num material que parecia palha. Um quadro médio com motivos africanos. Por causa da claridade que entrava pela janela, os cômodos pareciam ser pintados de dourado.

- Sua casa é linda!

- Eu tenho bom gosto.

- Olha só o tamanho da TV!

- A minha é a maior entre as doze casas. - disse com orgulho. - vamos ao desenho. Como quer que eu pose?

- "De preferência nu" - pensou ficando vermelha.

- Gabe?

- Do jeito que quiser!

- Sempre quis um retrato como a estatua de Rodin, o Pensador, pode ser?

- Claro.

Aioria sentou no sofá fazendo a pose. Gabe deu a volta sentando no tapete. Usaria a mesinha do centro.

- Tem que ficar quieto.

- Ok.

Ela o fitou, ele estava de perfil para ela, mas o rosto em qualquer angulo era lindo. Não conseguiria desenhar, com uma perfeição daquela na sua frente.

- "Concentre-se Gabe!" - respirou fundo, começando a desenhar.

Gabe iniciou os primeiros traços.

- Já acabou?

- Não...

Aioria ficou calado. Um minuto depois...

- Já acabou?

- Não.

Mais um minuto.

- Já acabou?

- Acabei de começar Aioria!

- Ah...

Outro minuto...

- Já acabou?

- Se quiser só isso, acabei. - mostrou o papel, com apenas traços.

- Mas são só rabiscos.

- Então aguente!

O leonino ficou calado e por um bom tempo causando estranheza na brasileira. Ela o fitou. Ele estava compenetrado fitando um ponto qualquer.

- "Sossegou." - pensou.

Ela voltou a desenhar.

- Gabe.

- Hum... - não tirou o olhar do desenho.

- Quero ir ao banheiro.

- Aguenta.

Um minuto calado.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Segura.

Outro minuto.

- Mas eu estou apertado. - a fitou.

Gabe soltou um suspiro desanimado. Ele só tinha tamanho.

- Vai.

Saiu correndo indo para o banheiro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin e Fernando passaram por Áries, ganhando o caminho que levava até o alojamento dos aspirantes.

- Espero não está ocupando seu tempo. - disse a amazona.

- Que nada, estou de "férias" mesmo.

Os dois sorriram.

- Marin, notei que tem poucos soldados, na série parecia ter mais.

- Realmente na época da invasão do Seiya, o santuário era bem diferente. Havia muitos soldados, aspirantes, servos, cavaleiros. A batalha de Hades foi um golpe muito forte.

- Mas pelo tempo que se passou não deveria ter voltado ao normal?

- Até poderia, se Kurumada não tivesse passado pela barreira. Esse acontecimento paralisou um pouco a retomada do santuário. Atena ficou com medo que nós fôssemos mostrados ao mundo e por isso ela fechou as "portas" do santuário. Somado a isso as mortes ocorridas nas batalhas.

- E Rodorio?

- Passou pelo mesmo problema. A população da cidade diminuiu um pouco, mas os moradores não deixaram de ter a assistência que sempre tiveram ao longo dos séculos. Eles não pagam o aluguel e contribuem com uma quantia simbólica pela água e luz. As pessoas que trabalham ou estudam em Athenas, tem ônibus fretado.

- Eles podem passar pela barreira?

- Podem. - o fitou.

- E nós?

- Rodorio tem estado sobre a proteção de Atena por séculos, os moradores por nascerem aqui, recebem desde pequenos a energia da barreira, o que os habilita a passarem por ela sem maiores problemas.

- Nunca imaginaria isso... e quanto a segurança? Como ela faz para manter tudo escondido já que eles podem sair.

- Fidelidade. Já está embutido, nos moradores de Rodorio a lealdade a Atena. Os moradores, assim como os cavaleiros, podem ir e vir livremente, mas sob pena de alta traição caso o assunto santuário caia no mundo. Atena tem uma personalidade gentil, mas é extremamente rigorosa nesse aspecto. Ninguém que ter a ira de Atena sobre si.

- Ninguém em sã consciência.

- Para o final do ano, está previsto a chegada de novos aspirantes, para ocuparem as armaduras de prata e de ouro.

- Os cavaleiros de ouro vão passar o cargo?

- Kamus, Dohko, Aiolos e Mu já têm substitutos. Os demais terão que ser treinados. Os cavaleiros ainda ficarão por cinco ou seis anos no cargo, que é o tempo para uma aspirante tornar-se candidato a uma armadura de ouro. O santuário ficará bastante movimentado, principalmente pela chegada de aspirantes mulheres.

- Como? - o mineiro a fitou na hora.

Marin sorriu diante da expressão que ele fez.

- Algumas regras veem mudado ao longo dos anos, uma delas é o uso da máscara. - apontou para o próprio rosto. - a outra é a inclusão de mais amazonas. Pode guardar segredo?

- Minha boca é um túmulo.

- Atena quer que entre a elite dourada tenha duas mulheres. Shion quase enfartou por causa disso, tradicional do jeito que é, mas o Aiolos aceitou bem a ideia, até gostou. Diante disso Shion teve que aceitar já que sagitário será o novo mestre.

- E os cavaleiros?

- Ninguém sabe disso. Apenas Atena, Shion, Aiolos, Saga e eu.

- Imagino que alguns não vão gostar da ideia...

- Por isso é segredo.

- Já sabem quais armaduras seriam de uma amazona?

- Só Atena sabe.

- Tem algum palpite?

Marin olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. Aproximou de Fernando, segurando o braço dele como quando se quer confidenciar algo e ninguém pode escutar. Por causa do salto que ela usava, estavam do mesmo tamanho.

- Pelo amor a Atena isso tem que ficar entre nós. É um segredo nosso. Nem contei para Aioria, pois ele é muito linguarudo.

Fernando nem ligou pela menção ao leonino, pois a expressão da amazona, era de alguém que confiava plenamente na outra e seria incapaz de traí-la em todos os sentidos.

- Eu desconfio que o Afrodite saiba quem vai ocupar essas armaduras. - disse em tom de confidência. - já tem alguns meses, ele vem treinando comigo, meio do nada e as vezes dá uns sorrisos enigmáticos. Todo mundo sabe que quando o Gustavv solta seus sorrisos enigmáticos é por que está escondendo alguma coisa. Aquele peixe é uma cobra! Nada fica escondido dele.

- Você acha que ele vai escolher você para substituí-lo? - indagou.

- Não sei ao certo... mas sou de Peixes.

- Será uma bela promoção.

- Ou uma bela furada.

- Por quê? - o olhar desviou dos olhos azuis, para as pintinhas que ela tinha nas bochechas.

- Uma coisa é os cavaleiros me conhecerem por Marin de Águia, outra bem diferente é ser Marin de Peixes.

- Isso é verdade. - Fernando ficou pensando em como seria as fics se Marin se tornasse amazona de ouro, hentai entre ela e Mask? - e a outra armadura?

- Não faço ideia.

- Shina?

- Ela é de Áries.

- Hum...

- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém, ninguém mesmo? - o fitou diretamente.

- Tem a minha palavra.

- Se contar eu acabo com você. - disse séria.

- Não vou correr o risco.

- É brincadeira. - sorriu. - sei que não contará.

- Eu seria incapaz de traí-la Marin.

A amazona ficou surpresa com a frase dele.

- Obrigada.

A japonesa desviou o olhar.

- Já chegamos.

Fernando voltou o olhar para a construção que se erguia logo a frente. Era um prédio aos moldes grego, comprido e de três andares.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Juliana e Dohko seguiam na frente conversando. Shaka estava atrás, mas com os ouvidos ligados na conversa. Jules pouco atrás também olhava os dois. Ela voltou a atenção para o indiano. Ele era alto e a cabeleira loira estava presa num coque bem no alto da cabeça. Queria perguntar como era possível um indiano loiro. Apertou o passo, passando a andar ao lado dele, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar. Shaka notou os olhares.

- Fale.

- Não é muito comum indianos loiros...

- Sou descendente de ingleses. - disse seco e sem olha-la.

- Hum... o que sua família acha, já que na Índia a religião é a hindu e você é budista e segue uma deusa grega.

- Eu não tenho família.

- Ah...e você é mesmo a reencarnação de Buda?

- Sim.

- Não deveria está no oriente guiando seus devotos?

Shaka a fitou, mas sem abrir os olhos.

- É só curiosidade...

- Sidartha já deixou os ensinamentos. Minha missão hoje é outra.

- Naquelas fanfics, uma amiga minha.. - preferiu não citar nomes. - o retratou como reencarnação de Vishnu já que Buda foi considerado um dos seus avatares.

O indiano deu um fino sorriso.

- Vocês tem imaginação.

- É... - calou-se. Era melhor não perguntar mais nada. Perguntar não, mas fazer inferninho podia. Deu um sorriso igual ao gato do filme "Alice nos país das maravilhas". - os dois deram super bem.

- Quem?

- A Ju e o Dohko. Parecem que tem gostos semelhantes.

- Dohko só está sendo gentil.

- Põe gentileza nisso. - abafou o sorriso. - acho que ele gostou dela.

Shaka a fitou na hora.

- Claro que não.

- Olha só para os dois. - apontou.

O cavaleiro olhou para o "casal" justamente na hora que Dohko brincou com os cabelos de Juliana. Ele fechou a cara.

- Só o Dohko mesmo para fazer a Ju ficar tão a vontade, ela sempre é tão tímida.

A expressão contrariada de Shaka suavizou. Claro que ela ficaria mais a vontade com Dohko, ele era muito extrovertido e fazia amizade fácil, o que era o contrário dele.

- "Bobagem." - pensou. Não era um exemplo de sociabilidade, mas também não se importava. Como desde cedo o tratavam de forma superior, não aprendeu sobre esses laços e hoje depois de tantos anos, não fazia questão de aprender. Só tinha que ser cortez e nada mais. Não seria diferente com aquela menina, ainda mais por tê-lo confundido com um empregado.

Enquanto Shaka fazia suas observações, Jules o observava.

O restante do caminho até Virgem foi feito em silêncio por parte de Jules e do indiano.

- Até mais Shaka. - disse Dohko.

O virginiano não disse nada entrando.

- Ele é educado hein? - disse Jules, aproximando dos dois.

- Shaka sempre foi mais arredio. Desde pequeno.

- Ele ficou com raiva de mim. - disse Juliana.

- Por quê? - o libriano a fitou.

- Eu o confundi com um empregado.

O chinês franziu o cenho.

- Pode ter certeza que ele ficou.

- Eu não fiz por mal...

- Eu sei, mas o Shaka é meio difícil sabe? Um excelente cavaleiro, mas com pouco, ou melhor, nenhum traquejo social. Com ele você deve dar tempo ao tempo.

- Entendi.

Os três seguiram. Em Libra, Dohko se despediu e as duas Ju's seguiram o caminho.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O brasileiro passou pelo salão de Áries, chegando a entrada. Pensava em alguma coisa para fazer, quando viu Atena apontar na escadaria. Ela trazia uma sombrinha numa das mãos e na outra uma pasta executiva.

Mais que depressa, Rodrigo correu até ela.

- Oi Atena.

- Olá Rodrigo.

- Com licença. - pegou a sombrinha e a pasta. Cobrindo-a do sol e aliviando o peso.

- Obrigada.

- A senhorita vai subir tudo isso?

- Pode me chamar de você.

- Você, vai subir isso tudo? Não pode usar a telecinese?

- Normalmente eu não subo por aqui. Tem um templo atrás da estátua, que tem um elevador que me deixa na base da montanha, de lá pego o carro. Mas o transito de Athenas anda caótico, achei melhor vir por aqui.

- Mas pode usar seu poder para subir?

- Tenho que dar o exemplo. Se proibido a todos, não justifica eu descumprir.

- Então terei o prazer de escolta-la até o templo. - sorriu.

- Obrigada. Disse que trabalha como Design?

- Sim. Eu sou funcionário público e atuo na área.

- E gosta?

- Sim.

- As vezes gostaria de ter essa liberdade.

- Não gosta de administrar sua empresa?

- Gosto, mas é complicado tomar conta da empresa e do santuário. - sorriu.

- Deve ser mesmo.

- Conto com Shion e com a Marin, mas mesmo assim é muita coisa.

- Posso imaginar.

- Por se interessou por nossa história?

- Não tem um motivo especifico. Comecei a assistir e desde então acompanho tudo que sai sobre a série.

- E gosta do Shaka.

- Gosto. No bom sentido.

- Eu sei. - riu.

- Ele é um cavaleiro muito forte e extremamente responsável. Tudo que ele fez na saga de Hades me fez admira-lo ainda mais.

- Ele gostou de saber. Shaka tem uma personalidade impar. - sorriu. - tem família?

- Sim, eu sou...

A conversa continuou animada.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sheila respondia as perguntas de Aiolos, olhando para o chão para não tropeçar. Foi assim desde Touro até Escorpião.

- Você não vai cair Sheila.

- Força do hábito. - olhou para o próximo degrau.

- Não falei que te seguro Sheilinha? Posso te chamar assim? - a fitou sorrindo por vê-la de cabeça baixa.

- Pode... - o fitou.

- Seu "pode" saiu muito indeciso. - ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensando.

- Minhas amigas me chamam de Margarida. - Sheila foi contar a história do apelido. - aí adotei o apelido.

- Margarida vem do grego _Margarítes_ que significa _pérola_. - disse pensativo. - pérola. - a fitou.

- Como? - Sheila não entendeu.

- Pérola. - falou mais uma vez olhando para ela, na tentativa de associar o apelido a pessoa. - ficou muito estranho... pérola pode vir aqui por favor, Bom dia pérola, boa noite pérola. - falava sozinho.

Sheila o fitava sem entender.

- Meg pode vir aqui? Bom dia Meg, boa noite Meg... - voltou a andar.

A brasileira arqueou a sobrancelha não entendo nada. Pelo que se lembrava o doido ficava algumas casas abaixo. Aiolos continuava a pensar num apelido para Sheila e tentou até chegar em Sagitário.

- Pode me chamar de Margarida ou Sheilinha... não me importo.

- Mas eu importo. - a fitou. - eu posso criar um apelido para você não posso?

- Claro... " você pode tudo!" - pensou.

- Vamos fazer o brigadeiro, até lá eu penso num apelido.

Ele abriu à porta que ligava o salão a área interna. Mais cedo, não tinha reparado bem na casa de Aiolos. A sala de estar era conjugada com a sala de jantar. Na primeira parte, o piso era branco, assim como o sofá de três lugares com almofadas em cinza claro. Na parede um mural de madeira clara, onde estava uma TV e um rack em madeira branca. Na segunda parte, uma mesa de tampa de vidro com pés em inox, assim como as cadeiras, num estilo bem moderno. Uma lâmpada florescente segurada por dois cabos de aço fazia a iluminação. As paredes eram brancas com os rodapés em madeira clara. Vasos dos mais diversos tamanhos e cores faziam a vez da decoração, assim como quadros pequenos. Ao fundo do cômodo uma porta ligava ao restante da casa.

- Vamos para a cozinha.

Quando Sheila chegou a cozinha abriu a boca espantada.

- Que cozinha linda...

As paredes e o chão eram claros, mas não brancos. Todos os armários eram negros com detalhes em inox. Assim como os eletrodomésticos típicos de cozinha. No meio dela uma bancada negra com a tampa do fogão de cinco bocas. Um exaustor em aço bem moderno estava sobre o fogão.

- Juro que pensava que as doze casas eram antigas, tudo em pedra...

- Ao longo do tempo as casas sofreram adequações. - foi até o armário dos copos. - Antes de eu morrer da primeira vez, - a fitou. - nossas casas ainda conservam as coisas do passado, mas depois que Atena nos trouxe a vida, todas passaram por uma grande reforma. - colocou o copo no compartimento da água da geladeira. - aceita água?

- Não, obrigada. Que bela reforma! Ela deve ter gastado uma nota!

- Ela disse que merecíamos a casa do jeito que queríamos por tudo que passamos.

- E quem cuidou dessa parte? Decoração, cores...

- Adivinha? - a olhou divertido, começando a beber a água.

- Afrodite. - o nome veio logo a cabeça.

- Ele quando decide fazer algo é obstinado e persuasivo. Meio que entrevistou todo mundo, para saber os gostos, depois desenhou como os moveis estariam dispostos e fez todo o projeto. Atena só passou o cartão. Se ele não fosse cavaleiro seria um excelente arquiteto, design e tudo que está relacionado a essa área.

- Shion deixou? Ele me parece bem tradicionalista.

- Teve que deixar. Shion andou engolindo muita coisa. - riu. - antes de fazer o brigadeiro venha ver meu quarto.

- O que?

- Meu quarto. - repetiu. - ele ficou bem bonito.

Sheila ficou sem graça, como iria ao quarto do Sagitário? De duas uma, ou daria uma de louca e o agarraria, ou desmaiaria.

- Vamos?

- Ah sim...

Ele a conduziu até a segunda porta do corredor, fazendo sinal para que ela abrisse a porta. Respirando fundo a brasileira abriu, ficando encantada. Deu alguns passos a frente. O teto era branco e piso marrom claro. A sua esquerda viu um grande guarda roupa todo em madeira branca com espelhos no lugar das portas de correr. A direita, pregado na parede um rack com alguns objetos e uma TV pregada na parede. Na outra parede, a única, pintada por marrom escuro um quadro. A cama era de casal e estava impecável, com várias almofadas num verde militar. Na frente dois pufes brancos. Sheila ficou com vontade de deitar, o colchão parecia tão macio...

- Seu quarto é lindo.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Muito.

- Veja o banheiro.

A brasileira caminhou até a porta branca que ficava no fundo do quarto. Quase soltou um assobio. Era todo em granito marrom, tanto o piso quanto as paredes. Um box, a pia era branca e quadrada e um espelho ocupava toda a extensão da pia que ia desde a porta até o box.

- Que lindo.

- Achou mesmo?

Sheila não assustou com a pergunta e sim com a aproximação do cavaleiro. Ela estava entre o marco da porta e ele. Aiolos trazia a atenção voltada para o interior do banheiro.

- A-chei...

- Sempre que quiser, estará a sua disposição. - a fitou seriamente. - isso inclui a minha cama. - aproximou ainda mais o rosto.

Sheila ficou vermelha na hora. O olhar de anjo dele desaparecera completamente, nem parecia o casto cavaleiro de Sagitário. A franja encobria parte da bandana vermelha, alias, ela era encantada por aquele pedaço de pano. Nos seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou Aiolos apenas usando aquela bandana.

- Eu agra-de-ço. - gaguejou.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Vamos fazer o brigadeiro? - indagou saindo de perto dela.

- Cla-ro. - respondeu ainda um pouco atordoada.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mabel recolheu os últimos pratos levando-os para a cozinha. E por falar nela, o teto era branco. O piso num porcelanato branco, trazia uma faixa preta por toda extensão. Havia uma mesa de quatro lugares com o tampo em vidro e pés e cadeiras em aço com estofado branco. Os armários eram em madeira clara, com os puxadores em inox. A bancada do fogão e da pia em mármore negro. Geladeira, micro-ondas, etc eram inox.

Deba na pia, já começava a lava-los.

- Deba não era eu que iria lavar?

- Você é visita.

- Mas eu quero ajudar.

- Enxuga. Tem panos limpos naquele armário.

A brasileira foi até o móvel e pegou um pano.

- Você sempre cozinha? - indagou parando ao lado dele no balcão começando a enxugar alguns pratos.

- Sim. As vezes almoço ou janto nas outras casas, mas normalmente como por aqui mesmo.

- Entendi.

- Gostou da comida?

- Sim. Você cozinha muito bem.

- Tive que aprender. - riu.

- Alias você é muito bom nos quesitos domésticos. Sua casa é brilho.

- O crédito não é só meu, temos servas que limpam, mas eu procuro deixar as coisas organizadas e no seu devido lugar. Detesto bagunça.

- Eu sei como é.. - sorriu. - meu pai é militar então...

- Entende bem de disciplina.

- E como.

Os dois riram. Mabel ficando sem graça pelo olhar que o taurino lhe dirigia, passou a mão na pilha de pratos que já estavam secos, indo coloca-los no seu devido lugar.

- Por quanto tempo se permanece como cavaleiro?

- Não tem um tempo determinado... no nosso caso, acho que vamos ficar por mais alguns anos.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Claro.

- Entre os alguns cavaleiros, na vida real, não diferem muito do anime. Por que você ficou diferente fisicamente? Seus olhos são lindos e seu cabelo é um máximo.

Aldebaran parou o que está fazendo, soltando um longo suspiro. Mabel percebeu que tocara num assunto delicado.

- Desculpe se fui indiscreta.

- Não foi Mabel. - a fitou. - tem uma razão de ser.

- E qual é? - voltou para junto dele para secar o restante dos pratos.

- Tivemos uma briga.

- Briga?

- Depois te contar toda a história para Kurumada, Seiya apresentou um a um a ele. Na minha vez ele soltou uma piada inconveniente.

- Que piada? - quis logo saber.

- Deixa para lá. Nós tivemos uma briga e como "vingança" ele me "fez" daquele jeito. Claro que não me importei com a aparência, afinal o meu cabelo ficou grande e bom, se é que entende. - riu. - desculpe o comentário. - Mabel riu. - mas não deixei de ficar chateado.

- "Filh #$& como pôde magoar o Deba?" - pensou.

- Mas são águas passadas. Morto e enterrado.

- Ele fez isso de ciúme por você ser alto, forte e com esses olhos azuis. É inveja. Recalque!

O taurino gargalhou.

- Você é muito engraçada Bel, posso te chamar assim?

- Claro. Ele ficou inveja, por você ser bonito por fora, por dentro e ser querido por todos.

- Você me acha assim?

- Todos acham! Como diz a minha mãe: _é o genro que toda mãe quer_.

- Desse jeito vou ficar convencido.

- Pode ficar.

- Até merece brigadeiro.

- Mas não sobrou.

- Claro que sobrou. - foi até a geladeira. - acha que levei tudo para eles? Não conhece o estomago dos cavaleiros de ouro, não tem fundo! Guardei uma tigela. - tirou mostrando-a. - sei lá se a Sheila vai poder fazer de novo. Preveni é melhor que remediar. - deu uma piscadinha.

- Com certeza.

As horas avançaram...

Em Aquário, Isa estava sentada no sofá compenetrada na pesquisa. Kamus tinha pedido licença cerca de dez minutos atrás. Trocaria a lente pelos óculos.

- Desculpe por deixa-la sozinha.

- Não tem... - parou de falar ao ver o aquariano usando óculos. - você usa óculos?

- Para leitura. - disse seco e sem render. - pensou naquela hipótese? Se for por ela esse livro é melhor. - indicou o que ela estava lendo.

- Acha? - o fitou não muito convicta.

- Sim.

- Posso tirar xerox? - indagou convencida.

- A vontade.

Isa foi até a mesa, era como qualquer multifuncional, mas resolveu perguntar antes de usar.

- Como faço para tirar xerox?

- É fácil. Aperta esse e aquele botão.

A paulista seguiu as orientações, realizando o trabalho.

- Você não sabe o quanto está me ajudando. - olhava para a cópia que saia. - vai adiantar meses de pesquisa.

- É sempre gratificante ajudar quem se interessa pela cultura.

Os dois se olharam por alguns minutos. Isa queria sorrir, pois parecia um sonho está ao lado de Kamus e envolvidos na sua linha de pesquisa, mas tinha que conte-se para não espanta-lo. O francês a olhava fixamente. Ela tinha um belo rosto, mas o que o atraiu foi a inteligência. Pelas conversas tidas sobre a pesquisa, percebeu que era uma pessoa séria e dedicada aos estudos. Qualidades que sempre colocou em primeiro lugar.

- Você tem namorado Isabel?

Não esperava pela pergunta.

- Não. O meu jeito de ser não é o convencional.

- Como assim?

Ela abaixou o olhar. Se contasse a ele como era na verdade, certamente seria olhada com outros olhos. Nunca se importou com que as pessoas achavam de si, mas com Kamus temia que ele se afastasse.

- Como assim Isabel? - indagou novamente.

- Eu tenho um estilo de vida próprio. - não tirou os olhos das folhas que saiam. - já me encheram muita a paciência por eu não comer carne, ser nerd e seguir a Wicca como religião...

- Se é por isso, também sou "anormal" sigo uma deusa grega...

- Mas é diferente... além do mais eu... - temia a reação dele. - eu sou...

- É o que? - segurou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Sou bi.

Disse e ficou esperando a reação dele, que não veio. Seu rosto continuou sem expressão alguma.

- E qual o problema em ser bi? - indagou.

Isa piscou várias vezes, não acreditando no que tinha escutado.

- Você não se importa? - o fitou perplexa.

- Me importaria se fosse mau caráter. Coisa que você não é. Eu não julgo as pessoas pela orientação sexual e sim pelo caráter.

- Se todo mundo pensasse assim...

- Infelizmente o mundo é mais cruel.

A impressora apitou, indicando que a bandeja estava sem papel. Os dois foram ao mesmo tempo puxar a gaveta, as mãos se tocaram.

- Desculpe. - só de tocar na mão do aquariano a sua esfriou.

- A culpa foi minha Isa.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele abriu a última gaveta da mesa pegando folhas em branco.

- O seu estilo de viver não te diminui perante a mim, pelo contrário, - a fitou. - seu gosto por Marselha fez ganhar pontos comigo.

Isa sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Heluane ainda sentia os lábios de Giovanni sobre os seus, contudo a claridade que provinha do ambiente a fez abrir os olhos. Ficou assustada ao se ver diante da casa de Câncer. Tinha sido um sonho?

- "Não foi um sonho..." - ainda sentia calafrios. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo da vida, realmente pensou que Mask a mataria. O punho ainda ardia, fora o roxo que ficara devido a força que ele empregara.

Os olhos marejaram e ficou com medo, pois teria que passar por Câncer.

- Não mesmo.

Lembrando-se que Isa tinha lhe contado sobre um caminho que ligava a arena menor ao templo preferiu dar a volta. Seria uma longa caminhada, mas não passaria de jeito nenhum por Câncer. Deu meia volta.

Escondido atrás de uma pilastra, Giovanni olhava a brasileira. Tinha dado uma boa lição nela e se não fosse suficiente arranjaria um jeito de fazê-la visitar o Yomotsu. Lembrou-se do beijo, não podia negar que fora bom.

- "Esse é só o começo." - deu um sorriso maldoso.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No lago, Miro contava sobre seu treinamento, mas hora ou outra bocejava.

- Que sono hein? - Marcela brincou.

- Só um pouco. - disse, sabendo que era efeito do remédio. - não quer ir a minha casa? - deu um sorriso safado.

- Você só pensa em bobagem.

- E tem coisa melhor?

- Não presta mesmo.

- Presto sim... - aproximou seu rosto do dela. - presto tanto que minha roupa principal é dourada.

- É muito convencido isso sim. - Marcela sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura. - e pode tirar a mão. - segurou a dele retirando-a.

- Vai me negar um mísero beijo? - fez cara de desolado. - um beijo casto.

Marcela riu.

- Castidade vindo de você?

- Eu tenho as melhores intenções. - levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela. - um beijo e não peço nada mais.

- Promete?

- Palavra de cavaleiro.

- Feche os olhos então.

Ele fechou. Marcela deu apenas um selinho.

- Pronto.

- Isso não conta. Eu quero algo com mais sustança.

- Disse que não pediria mais.

Miro levantou a outra mão mostrando os dedos cruzados.

- Mentira.

Sem que ela esperasse, ele a beijou. Marcela deixou se levar.

- "Put $%&! Ele beija muito bem!" - pensou.

Também pensou que ele fosse se aproveitar e apalpar partes indevidas, contudo suas mãos permaneceram em lugares neutros. E o ato acabou pela falta de ar.

- Nossa... - murmurou a brasileira.

- Vamos para a minha casa.

Miro a pegou no colo e usando a velocidade da luz em instantes estavam em Escorpião, Marcela ficou encantada com a decoração. Um sofá branco e retangular de três lugares, com várias almofadas em vermelho púrpuro. Na parede da porta quadrados de madeira formavam um mosaico e pendurado nesses mosaicos uma TV, abaixo um home theater. Um tapete branco e felpudo terminava a decoração da sala de estar. A de jantar uma mesa redonda num material cinza, com pés em metal e cadeiras de estofado púrpura. O piso era branco, a parede onde ficava outro mosaico era verde militar e o restante delas brancas. Na parede que fazia esquina com a porta um grande espelho.

- Queria ter um espelho assim em casa.

- Ele é bem útil. - a colocou no chão.

- Posso deitar nesse tapete?

- A vontade.

Marcela deitou se sentindo no paraíso.

- Que macio... - passava as mãos por entre os fios felpudos. - dá até para dormir.

- Ele é gostoso mesmo. - sentou, pegando algumas almofadas para servirem de encosto.

- Quando eu passar pelo vértice pode leva-lo? - o fitou rindo.

- Se Atena deixar... vem cá.

A puxou, lascando outro beijo nela. Esse foi bem mais envolvente.

- Não era só um...?

- Mudei de ideia. - sorriu.

- Homem sem palavra. - deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Para certas coisas sou mesmo. Agora me conte essa história de falar francês. Kamus vai ficar insuportável quando souber disso.

- Morei em Montreal e foi uma experiência...

Começou a contar, Miro começou a prestar atenção, mas com o tempo os olhos insistiam em fechar e acabaram fechando. O remédio ainda fazia efeito.

- E agora eu pretendo... - notou que o escorpião estava silencioso demais, além de sentir sua respiração mais pesada. - Miro? - o fitou.

O escorpião dormia profundamente.

- Não acredito que me deixou falando sozinha. - a vontade que tinha era pegar aquelas almofadas e bater nele, contudo olhou para a expressão do rosto que era serena. - que vontade de por no colo... - disse derretida. - tão lindo dormindo...

Não fazendo movimentos bruscos, soltou-se dos braços dele. Ele balbuciou alguma coisa, mas não acordou.

Andando sem fazer barulho, a brasileira foi embora.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A paulista analisava todos os detalhes da estátua. Shura escorado na parede, não dizia nada.

- Uma obra prima. - disse.

Shura voltou a atenção para a janela que ficava no alto, quase não entrava a luz do sol.

- Está na hora de ir embora.

- Tem razão. - Julia o fitou. - obrigada por permitir a visita.

- Está com fome?

- Um pouco... - sorriu sem graça.

- Venha.

O espanhol a conduziu de volta a casa, indo direto para a cozinha.

- Sente-se.

Julia sentou a mesa. O cavaleiro abriu a geladeira pegando uma jarra de suco e depois no armário pegando um pacote de biscoito. Em outro pegou copos e uma vasilha redonda de vidro. Julia acompanhava a movimentação e Esdras tinha ciência disso o que o deixava um pouco incomodado. Depois de arrumado levou tudo numa bandeja.

- Espero que goste.

- Obrigada.

Levou um biscoito a boca, achando o saboroso.

- É muito bom.

- Miro adora e como são do mesmo signo supôs que gostaria.

- São deliciosos... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Como é o inferno? - imaginava como era, pois viu na série, mas queria escutar a versão dele.

O rosto dele contraiu, dando um claro sinal que não gostara da pergunta.

- O próprio nome já diz. - disse seco.

- Mas tem aquelas prisões?

- Sim. É melhor comer.

Julia entendeu o recado, ficando calada.

O restante do lanche foi feito em silêncio e ao final Shura a conduziu até a sala.

- É só seguir em linha reta. Não tem erro.

- Tudo bem.

- Espere.

O cavaleiro foi até a cozinha e voltou trazendo o pacote de biscoito nas mãos.

- Pode levar.

- Mas é seu...

- Leve.

Pegou para não contraria-lo.

- Obrigada. Até mais.

- Até.

Fechou a porta assim que ela saiu, soltando um suspiro aliviado por ela ter ido embora. Não porque era uma pessoa desagradável, apenas porque não sabia como trata-la.

Do lado de fora Julia soltou um suspiro desanimado. Havia uma grande barreira entre ela e Shura.

- "Até parece ser a muralha de cristal..." - pensou indo embora.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois do primeiro encontro equivocado, Kanon tratava Suellen com mais cortesia, oferecendo até um lanche. Estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, com o marina contando sobre o fundo do mar.

- É um lugar bonito, mas aqui é mais. Só não é pelo calor.

- E Poseidon te liberou na boa?

- Liberou, ele não está pensando em guerrear e também porque eu pedi. Queria ficar perto do Saga, ele precisa de alguém que fique de olho nele.

- Mas o Saga é tão certinho! Não tem cara de aprontar.

- Não é isso... - deu um meio sorriso. - o meu irmão passa por muitas dificuldades. Ele precisa de alguém vigiando-o por vinte e quatro horas.

- Que tipo de dificuldades? - ficou curiosa.

- Que isso fique aqui.

- Tudo bem.

- Ele tem problemas psicológicos.

- Mas isso todo mundo já sabe. A série deixou bem claro.

- A série mostrou apenas uma parte. A situação dele é bem pior.

Kanon começou a narrar a história de Saga, a medida que Suellen ouvia ficava perplexa.

- E mesmo com o tratamento, ele pode surtar a qualquer momento.

- Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão sério.

- Mas é... não comente nada, por favor.

- Não vou dizer nada.

- É por isso que pedi a Poseidon para me liberar, eu preciso cuidar dele.

- Você gosta mesmo dele.

- É a única família que tenho. - sorriu. - apesar de às vezes ele ser um chato, gosto muito dele.

- Ele quem vai suceder Shion?

- É o Aiolos. Saga seria o auxiliar, mas ele não quer de jeito nenhum.

- Ainda deve se culpar por tudo que aconteceu.

- Também acho, mas devo respeitar a vontade dele.

- Mudando de assunto, esses biscoitos são uma delicia.

- Sou viciado neles. Pode comer a vontade.

Os dois ficaram conversando mais um pouco, já era tarde quando Suellen decidiu ir embora. Kanon foi até a saída de Gêmeos com ela.

- Volte sempre Suellen.

- Obrigada e mais uma vez desculpe pelo nome.

- É passado. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Se eu souber...

- Qual é o cavaleiro favorito da Cristiane?

- Ela gosta de todos... - tentou ser evasiva.

- Mas tem um que ela gosta mais.

Suellen ficou calada, não poderia falar, pois cairia rapidinho nos ouvidos de Saga.

- Isso vai ficar entre nós Suellen.

- Promete?

- Prometo. - disse sério.

- Posso confiar mesmo? - indagou desconfiada.

- Quero saber por uma boa causa. Não vou dar de cima dela.

- Certeza? - ainda não estava convicta.

- Absoluta.

A brasileira ainda pensou mais um pouco.

- Você não soube disso por mim. - aproximou.

- Pode deixar.

- É do seu irmão.

Kanon esboçou um sorriso e Suellen não gostou nada.

- "Ela vai me matar por ter contado."

- Obrigado pela informação, foi muito útil.

- Não vá contar para ninguém! - tinha a leve sensação que ele contaria.

- Prometo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da conversa com Saga, a brasileira foi direto para o quarto. Estava vazio. Deitou na cama, pensando no problema do geminiano.

- Por que eu só arrumo gente problemática...


	9. Chapter 9: Sentimentos

**Capitulo 9 **

**Sentimentos**

Ester e Mu subiam a escada em caracol, aos poucos a claridade foi se mostrando para os olhos verdes da brasileira. Ficou admirada ao ver o terraço de Áries. Era redonda com raio de dois metros. O beiral era de mármore com várias colunas ligando o beiral ao teto. Ester deu uma volta 360 graus, vendo a frente a entrada do santuário, a esquerda parte da arena secundária, atrás parte da casa de Touro e a direita a floresta que levava a vila. A decoração era um capitulo a parte. Uma espécie de sofá seguia o contorno da varanda, num tom de palha. De frente uma pequena mesinha com um vaso de flores brancas, do outro lado uma cadeira feita com uma espécie de palha.

- _Aqui é lindo Mu._

- Gostou mesmo? - segurou o vaso, que quase saia voando.

- _Muito. Você tem muito bom gosto._

O ariano virou-se para ela, levando a mão direita a testa depois afastando, "dizendo" obrigado.

- _Onde aprendeu?_ - indagou surpresa.

- "Pedi a Jules para me ensinar. Como eu expresso bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite?"

Ester o levou até o sofá, onde sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- "Bom." - a brasileira levou a mão direita abaixo do queixo, fechando o punho, depois abriu a mão. - "dia". - ela formou a letra D, que era a mão formando um circulo com o indicador levantado, fez esse gesto levando a mão, da esquerda para a direita.

- "Me deixa tentar." - ele tentou, na primeira vez esqueceu de levantar o indicador para formar a letra D. - "está errado". - tentou de novo, apenas da quarta vez que o movimento saiu certo. - "consegui." - sorriu.

- "Muito bem."

- "Agora boa tarde."

- "Boa é o mesmo movimento do bom." - Ester repetiu o gesto. - "tarde". - colocou o braço esquerdo na horizontal atravessado a frente do corpo, ergueu o direito na vertical ficando paralelo ao tronco e com a mão aberta. Lentamente ela desceu o braço direito como se fosse dar um tapa. Repetiu para mostrar o gesto completo.

- "Agora minha vez." - um pouco mais familiarizado, da terceira vez fez o movimento correto.

- "Você aprende rápido."

- "A professora que é boa."

- "Boa noite." - repetiu o gesto do boa para em seguida fechar o punho da mão esquerda e em seguida com a mão direita deslizando pelo punho de dentro para fora.

O ariano tentou e conseguiu. Para ter certeza que tinha aprendido, repetiu os três cumprimentos. Esqueceu-se de erguer o indicador no bom dia, mas para quem nunca sequer viu aquele tipo de sinais, aprendeu rápido.

- "Vou te cumprimentar só assim."

Ester abriu um grande sorriso.

- "O que foi?"

- "É tão legal quando alguém quer se comunicar comigo através dessa linguagem."

- "Poderia me ensinar depois outras palavras."

- "Claro!"

- "Aceita uma xícara de chá?"

- "Sim."

- "Não demoro."

Ester deixou o corpo cair no sofá, que por sinal era muito macio, soltando um suspiro. Mu era ainda mais fofo do que imaginava e tão gentil a ponto de querer aprender a língua dela. Seria perfeito se pudessem comunicar dessa forma, apesar de está amando a conversa diretamente na mente. A "voz" dele era tão mansa...

- "Tenho que parar de sonhar acordada..."

Ele não demorou muito com chã e os dois começaram a conversar sobre o emprego dela na universidade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Se tivesse imaginado que seria tão chato, Paula não tinha se oferecido para ajudar Shion. O ariano adorava um papel. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos memorandos mandou por email, os dedos já doíam. Para piorar, ele ainda tinha sumido, deixando-a sozinha em seu escritório.

- "Ele está achando que sou a Isaura?" - pensou. - "eu sou visita!"

Fechou a cara emburrada, até que olhou para as gavetas da escrivaninha do Shion... deu um sorriso maldoso e sem pensar duas vezes abriu. Quem sabe teria algo interessante?

Mas apenas... só papeis e mais papeis.

- "Devastou a floresta amazônica."

Deu um suspiro entediante, levantando. Aproveitou o espaço para alongar-se e quase sem perceber começou a fazer alguns passos de dança. Estava tão concentrada que nem viu que alguém da porta a olhava... Minutos antes, Shion foi até aos fundos do templo, despachar algumas ordens. Aproveitou para passar na cozinha e pedir que fizessem um lanche para ele e Paula. Esperou ficar pronto e de posse da bandeja voltava para o escritório, na porta estava prestes a abrir a boca, quando viu a brasileira dançar. Havia se lembrado que ela tinha dito que fazia aulas de dança do ventre. Paula sem perceber a presença Shion, continuou a executar os passos, movendo os braços e o quadril. O ariano acompanhava atentamente. Num dado momento a brasileira girou o corpo e quando bateu os olhos na porta, ficou vermelha.

- Shi-on - gaguejou.

O cavaleiro não disse nada, apenas entrou. Paula queria sumir.

- Shi-on... é que... "que vergonha."

Ele continuou o trajeto até sua mesa, depositando a bandeja.

- Chá com biscoitos.

- Ah... - como queria sumir. - obrigada... - aproximou. - já mandei todos os emails.

- Obrigado. - indicou a cadeira para ela se sentar. - por favor.

- Obrigada.

Shion pegou uma xícara e serviu.

- Espero que goste. - entregou-lhe a xícara.

- Obrigada. Desculpe... é que acabei me lembrando de alguns movimentos e...

- Biscoitos? - indagou.

- Sim. - pegou um. - "ele deve está puto."

- É dança do ventre não é? - deu a volta sentando na sua cadeira.

- Sim... - limitou-se a responder isso.

- E você veste aquelas roupas tradicionais?

Paula ficou muda, na certa Shion com todo seu tradicionalismo, já pensava besteira.

- Sim. - nem ousou olha-lo.

O ariano não disse mais nada, mas guardou muito bem aquela observação.

- Gostou dos biscoitos?

- Muito. Já organizei aquela pasta que me pediu.

- Agradeço. Administrar esse santuário demanda muito trabalho e olha que a população daqui está reduzida.

- Entendo.

- Como é o seu emprego de dentista?

Paula não esperava por aquela pergunta, mas se Shion queria mudar de assunto, não seria ela a atrapalhar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da ida ao banheiro, Aioria ficou quieto... por cinco minutos. Reclamou do calor, da posição, levantou para beber água, para ir ao banheiro de novo, e assim foi por um bom tempo. Gabrielle tentava ser paciente, afinal estava desenhando para Aioria de Leão, mas nem para seu deus grego, estava tendo paciência. Faltava pouco para terminar, deixando o rosto por último.

- Gabe já acabou...? - indagou desanimado.

- Falta pouco.

Dois minutos calado.

- Gabe... estou com fome.

Ela não respondeu.

- Gabe...

Respirou fundo, continuando a desenhar.

- Gabe...

- BAGAÇA! - berrou. - toma seu desenho! - jogou sobre ele.

O cavaleiro pegou a folha no ar.

- Ficou bom... - olhava o corpo, quando olhou para o rosto. - ei, e meu rosto?

- VOCE NAO ME DEIXA TERMINAR!

O leão fez bico, por pouco não fez a cara do Gato do Sherk.

- Mas o meu rosto... - disse bem mansinho.

A brasileira respirou fundo.

- "Sou uma pessoa equilibrada e nada pode abalar minha tranquilidade.." - pensava com os olhos fechados. - senta. - disse.

Aioria sentou rapidinho, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Gabe tratou de não olhar para não ceder aos encantos dele. Pegou a folha, voltando a se sentar.

- Dê um pio e rasgo a folha.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Gabe voltou a desenhar e desta vez ele ficou calado, ela até estranhou o silêncio.

- Acabei.

- Mesmo?

- Veja. - passou a folha.

Assim que viu seu rosto, Aioria abriu um grande sorriso.

- Ficou perfeito. - levantou.

- Que bom que gostou. - levantou, alongando os braços.

- Bem que poderia fazer mais desenhos meus. Como Colosso de Rodhes.. - enumerou várias. Gabe apenas ouvia...

- "Vai sonhando..."

- Não seria boa ideia? - a fitou.

- Seria...

- Assina e coloca a data. - aproximou da garota.

- Como quiser. - assinou e datou.

- Obrigado mesmo. - estava todo satisfeito com o desenho. - vou guardar para sempre.

- Não preci...

A frase foi interrompida por um beijo na testa dado pelo leonino. Gabe ficou vermelha. Se todo desenho, ganhasse um beijo viveria agarrada ao lápis.

- Agora vamos comer. - pegou na mão dela conduzindo-a para a cozinha.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O trajeto de Áries ao templo foi a base de muita risada. Nem o sol forte atrapalhou a conversa entre Atena e Rodrigo.

Conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos e ambos ficaram sabendo um pouco a mais sobre o outro, claro que Rodrigo não entrou na questão Julian Solo, mas bem que queria saber se os dois realmente tinham um relacionamento.

- Está entregue. - Rodrigo parou no primeiro degrau da escada que levava aos aposentos de Shion e o dela.

- Obrigada.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar.

Saori sorriu. Rodrigo esperou ela sumir, para ir para o quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Aiolos estava sentado tranquilamente, olhando fixamente para Sheila, que lavava algumas vasilhas.

- Você é muito teimosa. Depois eu lavava as vasilhas.

- São poucas Aiolos. - consultou o relógio. - acho que esfriou.

O cavaleiro deu um salto indo até o tabuleiro.

- Posso comer?

- Vai em frente.

Pegou uma colher pegando uma boa quantidade, quando levou a boca...

- Como isso é bom... o homem que for casar com você vai ser um homem de sorte. Vai comer isso todos os dias.

- Vou é engordar o coitado.

- Eu não me importaria. Seria um gordo feliz.

Ela riu.

- Muito obrigado Sheila.

- As ordens.

Aiolos não se contentou em apenas uma colher, encheu uma pequena vasilha de sobremesa.

- Pode por na geladeira? – indagou a brasileira.

- Sim. Coloca bem no fundo e põe algumas coisas escondendo-o.

- Por que?

- Aioria. - disse. - isso é só meu!

- Vai negar para seu irmão? - achou graça.

- Aquilo é uma formiga. Se deixar come tudo.

- Está bem.

Sheila colocou bem no fundo.

- Minha missão está cumprida. Vou subindo.

- Já? - raspava o fundo.

- Já comeu tudo?

- Estou em fase de crescimento. - sorriu. - fica mais.

- Shion pode não gostar...

Aiolos levantou de onde estava e calmamente caminhou até a brasileira parando bem próximo a ela, quase colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Não se preocupe com ele... em poucos dias serei nomeado oficialmente como sucessor dele, e mesmo ainda não sendo, tenho autoridade. - aproximou o rosto do dela. - tenho certas regalias. Se eu quero que você fique as únicas que podem ser contra é Atena e você. Atena não está aqui... então...

Sheila lutava para não ficar vermelha, mas ter o rosto do grego tão perto do seu, era difícil manter-se calma.

- O que me diz? Pode até passar a noite aqui se quiser...

Agora corou.

- Eu... não... pos-so.

- Não pode ou não quer? - o rosto estava bem próximo.

- Eu...

A frase foi interrompida, pela vasilha da sobremesa que foi ao chão espatifando. De tão desconcertada Sheila acabou levando a mão ao objeto que foi ao chão.

- Ai meu Deus. - abaixou. - me perdoe Aiolos, não tive a intenção.

O cavaleiro a olhou, para depois começar a rir.

- Qual a graça?

- Você. - riu ainda mais.

Sheila ficou vermelha e os olhos encheram de agua.

- Desculpa...

- Ei... - agachou diante dela, limpando uma lagrima que caiu. - não precisa chorar foi só uma vasilha.

- Mas eu quebrei.

- Mas tenho outras. Não precisa chorar.

- Me desculpe.

- Deixe isso aí, depois eu limpo.

- É melhor eu ir embora, antes que outra se quebre.

- Como quiser. - não queria que ela fosse, mas diante do nervosismo dela, achou por bem ela ir.

- Desculpe mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem lindinha. – a ajudou a levantar.

- Lindinha?

- Seu apelido. – sorriu. – não gostou?

- Gostei.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No fim da tarde, todas se reuniram em um dos quartos, Cris aproveitou e contou o que Saga havia lhe dito. As demais contaram sobre seus "encontros", contudo Heluane ouvia calada. Calada até demais.

- Algum problema Helu? - indagou Marcela.

- Nenhum. - disse.

- Você está com a cara assustada, até parece que viu fantasma. - disse Suellen.

- Impressão sua. - esboçou um sorriso.

- Depois que eu saí ficou conversando com o Mask? - indagou Julia. - melhor brigando?

- Ele é um grosso. Nem dei confiança, vi embora direto.

- Já que não tem nada... - Isa deu um sorriso maldoso em direção a Sheila. - então o Aiolos te levou para o quarto.

- Não aconteceu nada! - estava vermelha.

- Não aconteceu... - o sorriso de Isa aumentava.

- Admita que o agarrou Sheila. - disse Jules. - tirou a roupa, deixando-o apenas com a bandana vermelha.

Sheila ficou escarlate.

- Não aconteceu nada!

- Quero os detalhes Sheila. - Gabe estava animada. - conta tudo!

As meninas cercaram-na deixando-a numa saia justa e foi assim até a hora do jantar. Shion, Atena e Marin não jantaram com eles, assim como Fernando que não deu as caras desde o horário do almoço.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Estavam no arquivo do santuário. Shion sempre guardava todos os documentos do santuário no templo de Atena, mas devido a quantidade de material resolver levar para o alojamento dos aspirantes - onde também funcionava como escritório - parte da documentação que dizia respeito da administração do santuário. Várias caixas tinham sido levadas, mas os documentos continuavam guardados por falta de tempo, já que teriam que ser separados. Aldebaran, Shina e Dohko estavam ajudando Marin com isso, mas o libriano e a italiana tiveram que se ausentar para uma missão. Deba foi encarregado de fazer outras atividades e desde então o serviço seguia a passos lentos.

- Essa é a última caixa. - disse Marin colocando-a sobre a mesa. - acho que abusei muito de você com tanto serviço... - sorriu sem graça.

- Que nada, foi um prazer. - Fernando ajudava a retirar as pastas de dentro da caixa.

- Sua namorada deve ser muito sortuda, você é tão prestativo.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Não? Então você e a Sheila...

- Não! São as meninas que gostam de pegar no meu pé. Somos apenas bons amigos.

- Entendi.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim.

- Cavaleiros podem se casar?

Marin arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa.

- O santuário já teve muitas leis revogadas, uma delas é o uso de máscaras por nós amazonas. Atena tem tentado trazer modernidade para cá, mas tem certas coisas que são difíceis alterar. - abaixou o olhar retirando as pastas. - tantos os cavaleiros como nós amazonas levamos uma vida muito instável e seria complicado tendo uma família. Quando eles voltaram a vida em Hades, alguns até tiveram alguns relacionamentos, mas acabaram. - o fitou. - não poderia ser uma pessoa de fora, mas o fator principal era a missão que ainda tinham. Uma guerra pode estourar amanhã e eles precisam combater.

- Mesmo com tantos anos em paz?

- Esses anos não são nada para os deuses. - voltou a fitar a caixa. - Se resolverem podem atacar amanhã.

- Você teve ou tem vontade de casar?

Marin parou o que está fazendo, demorando o olhar numa pasta preta. Fernando notou e arrependeu por ter tocado no assunto.

- Marin...

- As vezes sim, as vezes não. Meu lado amazona as vezes sobressai, as vezes meu lado mulher sonha em casar e ter filhos, mas eu não sei. Mesmo que se eu pudesse casar e continuar sendo amazona, como ficariam meus filhos? - o fitou. - é uma combinação tão difícil e acho impossível conciliar as duas coisas.

- Posso entender.

- Os cavaleiros passam por essa situação, eu e inclusive Atena.

Fernando pensou em si e nos amigas. A relação entre eles e o santuário seria praticamente impossível. Seria muito duro ir embora.

- "Talvez Atena apagar a memória seria a melhor coisa a se fazer... evitaria sofrimento."

- Mas é mundo que escolhemos, temos que aceitar nosso destino. - deu um meio sorriso. Lembrou-se de Aioria, por mais que os dois desejassem uma união, ambos sabiam que seria impossível. O único jeito seria abandonar as armaduras, mas isso jamais passou pela mente dos dois.

- É complicado. - sem querer Fernando bateu a mão nas pastas que estavam sobre a mesa levando-as no chão. - que lerdeza... - abaixou para pegar.

- Eu ajudo. - Marin agachou.

- Ainda bem que os documentos estão em plásticos se misturassem...

- Seria um trabalhão. - sorriu.

Sem querer os dois pegaram o mesmo plástico, as mãos se tocaram. Fernando a fitou, mas detendo o olhar nas sardas do rosto dela, que afinal era perfeito. Marin notou o olhar.

- Minhas sardas... são feias. Alias, acho que sou uma mutação da genética. Japonesa ruiva...

- Você é linda Marin. Na série ficava imaginando seu rosto, sua beleza não chega nem aos pés do que imaginei.

- Obrigada. - corou. Pegou o restante das pastas sem olha-lo morrendo de vergonha.

Fernando fez o mesmo.

- Ainda bem que é a última caixa. - fitou o céu pela janela e depois o relógio. - já passa das oito!

- Nem vi o tempo passar.

- Pode ir Fernando, há essas horas já devem está servindo o jantar.

- Agora que estamos na última caixa? - indagou descontraindo. - vamos terminar.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Já passava da oito da noite e até aquele horário Miro não tinha dado as caras, preocupando Kamus. Na certa, estava fazendo "coisas" com alguma das meninas. O cavaleiro de Aquário chegou a Escorpião, disposto a aplica-lhe um sermão. Nem bateu na porta, pois queria pega-lo em fragrante. Ao abri-la arqueou a sobrancelha, por ver um pé atrás do sofá.

- Miro?

Sem resposta. O francês aproximou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. O grego estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nos travesseiros.

- Miro.

Não respondeu.

- Está dormindo? - não acreditava. - ele não é de... - parou de falar ao se lembrar de um detalhe. - aposto que anda tomando todo dia... - O aquariano, tirou as sandálias de tiras, pisando no tapete. - sobra sempre para mim.

Kamus pegou Miro no colo, que nem acordou com o movimento, levando-o para o quarto. O deitou na cama e em seguida abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo que ficava ao lado, pegando um bloco de anotações.

- Miro... - murmurou aos constatar que durante quinze dias só não tomou o remédio por dois dias e o certo era uma vez por semana. - está abusando da medicação. - o fitou, o grego dormia de forma pesada. Kamus foliou as outras paginas, constatando que o amigo estava tomando o remédio em demasia. - desse jeito vai ficar viciado... isso se não estiver...

Kamus o fitou novamente, por mais que fosse perigoso o uso de remédios para dormir em excesso, não poderia obriga-lo a parar. Ao longo desses doze anos, Miro sempre tomava o cuidado de não toma-los todos os dias ou a mesma medicação por um tempo prolongado para não viciar, entretanto seu estado tinha se agravado tanto, que só conseguia pegar no sono a base deles e o resultado era aquele, ele apagava a qualquer hora. Shion até tinha lhe dado um horário especial para treinar, mas ele insistia em cumprir o horário correto. Agora, claramente, podia-se ver que ele estava viciado e na qualidade de amigo, não falaria para ninguém, não era o certo, mas preservaria-o.

Kamus guardou o caderno e saiu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Giovani ajeitava os cabelos loiros platinados no espelho. Eram tão claros que passavam como brancos. O italiano aproximou o rosto um pouco mais a procura de alguns fios azuis. Seus cabelos começaram a nascer brancos, com quinze anos, culpa por ter herdado do avô materno os brancos precoces. O 'mal' não perdoou nenhum dos membros da família Scanparizzi. A principio não ligava muito, permanecendo durante alguns anos com os cabelos mesclados: brancos e azuis, mas de um tempo para cá, achou melhor assumir os brancos e para tal começou a descolorir o cabelo, com a ajuda de Aioria, já que o leonino costumava pintar o cabelo de vermelho quando era jovem.

Agora nem precisava desse tipo de tratamento, pois nascia mais brancos que azuis. Ajeitou o cabelo, a roupa e saiu. Faria uma visitinha as meninas.

Subiu as casas relativamente rápido, apenas parou em Capricórnio quando viu o dono sentado na entrada. Shura trazia um semblante tranquilo fitando as estrelas. O espanhol estava com o pensamento longe.

- Noite. - Mask parou na frente.

- Boa noite. - disse sério.

- Algum problema? - ficou curioso pelo semblante dele.

- Não. - notou a roupa. - aonde vai?

- Vou fazer uma visitinha as meninas. - deu um sorriso malicioso. - preciso aproveitar que o vértice ainda não abriu. Kanon, Dohko, Aioria e Aiolos vão depois.

- Shion sabe disso?

- Claro que não. - pegou um maço de cigarros no bolso. - serei rápido. - acendeu-o.

- Todas vão está? - indagou querendo saber quem estaria na farra.

- Creio que sim. - soltou uma baforada. - por quê? - indagou propositalmente.

- Por nada. - virou o rosto.

- Mostrou a estátua a Julia?

- Sim. Encheu-me de perguntas.

- Ela gosta de arte, me disse isso.

- O que mais ela te disse? - indagou interessado.

- Várias coisas. Tivemos uma conversa interessante, ainda mais em italiano.

- Eu vi. - disse com a voz grave, o que não passou despercebido por Mask.

- Você se importa? - levou o cigarro a boca.

- Com o que?

- Se eu ficar com ela.

- Como? - não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Ela é bonita, tem um papo interessante, sabe italiano, está sozinha... estou te perguntando pois as vezes está interessada nela e não quero te apunhalá-lo pelas costas. - claro que Mask não teria problema algum em fazer isso, só não deu de cima de Marin, pois o leão fazia marcação cerrada.

Shura franziu o cenho, sabia muito bem o que Mask faria, mas não se importou, ou pelo menos achava que não se importava.

- Não sei por que está me perguntando.

- Então não se importa se eu a levá-la para cama?

Esdras ficou em silêncio, a razão dizia que não, mas o lado emocional importava um pouco.

- Faça o que quiser. - disse de maneira seca.

- Ok, fiz minha parte te avisando.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com a sua vida e a dela.

- Já que é assim... até logo. - acenou.

O espanhol não disse nada, mas o rosto ficou sério. Não entendia o que se passava na mente dele. Uma parte pouco ligava, a outra estava incomodada com o fato de Giovanni tocar na brasileira.

- "Bobagem." - pensou entrando.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon terminava de pentear os cabelos, olhava-se no espelho com um sorriso confiante.

- Tenho quarenta, mas ainda sou lindo! E sem nenhum fio de cabelo branco.

Saiu do banheiro cantando uma música, encontraria com Mask e os outros ao lado do templo. Antes, contudo avisaria o irmão. Bateu na porta do quarto, mas sem resposta.

- Saga. - abriu a porta. O quarto estava na penumbra, iluminado apenas pelo luar. - Saga.

Ele não respondeu. Estava deitado encolhido.

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha, Saga não era de dormir tão cedo.

- "Os remédios..." - pensou. - "melhor nem acordar, ele precisa mesmo dormir."

Ainda checou se o cosmo dele estava equilibrado e certificando-se que sim fechou a porta.

Assim que ela foi fechada, Saga abriu os olhos e só esperou o irmão sair de casa, para deixar o cosmo fluir. Encolheu-se ainda mais, as lembranças de sua vida como grande mestre não saiam de sua mente fazendo-o sentir muito mal. Tinha reprimido o choro, para que Kanon não percebesse, mas agora podia dar vazão as lagrimas.

- Kanon... - recomeçou a chorar.

Kanon acabava de chegar em Câncer quando parou, olhando para trás. Algo dentro dele estava incomodando, pensou em ser apenas cisma continuando o trajeto.

Aioria já seguia com o irmão para o templo.

- Precisa ver o desenho Oilos. - disse o leonino todo empolgado. - ficou muito bom.

- E ela teve paciência com você? Você não consegue ficar um minuto quieto.

- É... perdeu um pouco...

Aiolos gargalhou.

- Imaginei. Mudando de assunto... cadê a Marin?

- Não sei, não a vi.

- Não sabe onde ela está? - o fitou surpreso.

- Não... depois procuro por ela, mas voltando ao assunto. A Gabe tem muito talento e prometeu me desenhar de diversas formas.

- Nu também está incluindo?

- Aiolos! - ficou vermelho.

- Brincadeira. - riu.

Dohko terminou de se arrumar e subiu. Passava por escorpião...

- Dohko?

- Miro? - estranhou a cara amassada do cavaleiro. - estava dormindo?

- Acabei pegando no sono... aonde está indo?

- Vamos encontrar as meninas.

- Eu também vou.

- Mas não vou te esperar, vai demorar demais. Fui.

Depois de terminado o jantar, cada um voltou para seu quarto.

Mask posicionou-se embaixo da janela de Julia e pegando impulso subiu na varanda. Sem qualquer cerimônia abriu a porta.

- Boa noite garotas.

As três arregalaram os olhos.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Pela porta, da varanda. - sorriu. - está uma noite linda, vamos sentar na fonte jogar conversa fora.

Elas trocaram olhares.

- Chame as outras. - deu meia volta. - nos encontramos lá. - deu um salto.

As três correram para a varanda, daquela altura, uma pessoa normal poderia machucar e muito, no entanto viram o canceriano andando normalmente.

- Ele é doido. - disse Juliana.

- Completamente...

Julia chamou as meninas e todas toparam. Rodrigo até pensou em ir, mas já imaginava como seria o naipe da conversa, resolveu ficar.

Foram todas para o jardim da fonte que ao luar e com as lâmpadas das luminárias ficava encantador. Mask já estava lá com um cigarro nas mãos. Assim que Helu bateu os olhos nele, o italiano deu um sorriso. Rapidamente a brasileira abaixou o olhar.

Não demorou muito para Aioria, Aiolos, Kanon, Dohko e Miro chegarem. Começaram a conversar coisas triviais.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois que chegou, Atena tomou um banho e deitou, acordando só depois das oito. Fez a refeição no quarto mesmo e depois desceu para seu escritório, pois tinha muito serviço a fazer.

Usava um vestido branco curto aos moldes gregos e os cabelos estavam presos num coque. Tudo seguia normalmente quando o notebook travou.

- Bela hora... - murmurou.

Rodrigo cansado de ficar no quarto, resolveu ir atrás das meninas. Desceu as escadas e seguiria para a cozinha quando viu a luz do escritório da deusa acesa. A passos lentos dirigiu para lá e a tempo de escutar:

- Bela hora para estragar.

- Saori?

- Oi Rodrigo.

- Algum problema?

- Essa droga de computador. - disse.

O baiano ficou surpreso pela frase.

- Posso dá uma olhada?

- A vontade.

Aproximou sentando onde antes ela estava. Mexe dali, mexe daqui e o computador voltou a funcionar.

- Prontinho.

- Muito obrigada, me salvou. Tenho que entregar isso amanhã. Estou fazendo um curso de marketing e preciso entregar esse trabalho.

- Faz curso de marketing? Atena como arruma tempo?

- Fazendo meu dia virar trinta horas. - sorriu. - é a distancia e de apenas um mês. Olha vê se ficou bom. - virou a tela para ele ver.

- Posso opinar?

- Claro.

- Por que não troca essas cores? - apontou para o desenho.

- Por quais?

- Azul e branco.

Saori pensou, levantando da cadeira.

- A vontade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira.

- Finalmente. - disse.

- Missão cumprida. - Fernando sentou ao lado dela.

- Muito obrigada. - o fitou.

- Disponha.

- Vamos indo? Pois ainda temos uma longa caminhada.

- Seu quarto fica onde?

- Numa ala perto do alojamento das servas.

- Vou com você até lá e depois subo.

Fecharam tudo e seguiram.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os dourados e as meninas estavam sentados nas escadas que levavam ao pequeno templo oval.

Seguia um papo animado, sendo que a única que estava em silêncio era Heluane. Kanon estranhou.

- O que deu em você? Está calada.

- Não é nada. - respondeu secamente.

- O gato comeu a língua dela. - disse Mask. - não foi?

Não respondeu.

- Deixa a em paz Mask. – disse Aiolos.

- Não fiz nada. – deu um sorriso lavado.

Dohko conversava com todas, até que começou a ficar mais em silêncio. Era a dor novamente.

- Vou indo. - levantou.

Os dourados trocaram olhares.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Aiolos.

- Não precisa. Boa noite meninas.

Dohko despediu-se. Tomou o rumo do templo, mas teve que parar no meio do caminho. A dor era tanta que afetou o estomago. Procurou por um lugar que pudesse provocar um estrago menor e nem pensou duas vezes. Vomitou. A ânsia de vomito não parou, mas tinha que segurar. Se alguém visse e contasse para Atena, seria mais uma preocupação para ela e tudo que não queria era levar mais problemas para a deusa.

- Se está com vontade de vomitar, vai ser melhor.

Dohko assustou-se com a voz.

- Juliane?

- Não fique com vergonha, vai em frente.

Até tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu.

- Se sente melhor?

- Um pouco.

- Tenho alguns remédios, talvez possam te ajudar.

- Não precisa...

- Precisa sim. – disse séria. Ela passou o braço pelo braço dele. – vamos?

- Sim...

Entraram no templo indo direto para o quarto de Jules. Enquanto ela procurava por sua caixa de remédios, Dohko sentou na cama. A cabeça não parava de doer.

- Tome. – entregou-lhe um cumprindo e água.

- Obrigado. – tomou, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada. A dor não era um problema físico.

- Vou te levar em casa.

- Não precisa Juliane. Já estou melhor.

- Faço questão.

Ele concordou. Não seria boa ideia ir até a sua casa sem companhia, a dor poderia apertar e como consequência poderia ter convulsão, como já acontecera tantas vezes.

Seguiram para Libra, Jules não conversava muito para que ele não se esforçasse.

Jules acendeu a luz prendendo a respiração ao ver a sala de Libra.

- "Lindo."

O chão era de madeira escura e o teto branco. Um sofá de pé num tom marrom claro ficava no centro da sala, tendo a frente uma mesinha oval de madeira escura e duas cadeiras de madeira e do mesmo estofado do sofá. Separando a sala da sala de jantar um biombo de madeira. A mesa era de madeira no estilo ocidental com seis cadeiras. Como decoração pequenos vasos de bonsais, mas o ponto alto da decoração era as paredes. A sala com a de jantar formava um grande retângulo e nas quatro paredes, Jules não sabia se era pintado ou papel de parede, um enorme desenho das paisagens chinesas. A gravura começava do lado esquerdo de quem entrava, com enormes montanhas e um rio cortando ao meio. Pela disposição da imagem Jules julgou ser Rozan. Continuando a figura, um enorme palácio chinês com um belicismo jardim na frente, na terceira parede, uma floresta toda de bambu e na ultima parede outro jardim com pássaros e flora locais.

Deixou o encantamento de lado para levar Dohko até o quarto.

- Onde é seu quarto?

- Segunda porta.

Jules abriu a porta do quarto, segurando o suspiro.

O chão era todo em madeira. As paredes eram claras e na maior de todas, o desenho de alguns bambus com um panda sentado. Do lado oposto dessa parede um guarda roupa de portas de correr com motivos chineses. Ao fundo uma porta de correr em madeira clara. A cama ficava na parede de frente de quem entrava e era uma cama baixa sobre um tapete preto. A colcha por cima da cama também era negra com almofadas brancas. O abajur ao lado do criado mudo tinha o desenho de uma lanterna chinesa.

Ajudou-o a deitar.

- Nem sei como agradecer Juliana.

- Não foi nada. – foi até a janela para fechar a cortina. – está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. – mentiu para não preocupa-la, mas a verdade que a cabeça ainda doía muito.

- Não quer que eu chame alguém?

Ele não respondeu.

- Dohko.

Sem resposta.

- Dohko está me ouvindo? – aproximou da cama. – Dohko.

Sem resposta e seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Dohko fala comigo. – ficou assustada. – Dohko. – subiu na cama. – Dohko. Dohko.- nada de resposta. - Hian.

- Oi... – disse fraco.

- O que está acontecendo? A cabeça ainda dói?

- Sim... pode ficar aqui comigo...? Até eu conseguir dormir? Posso ter uma crise de convulsão...

- Nesse caso é preciso falar com a Athena.

- Não... por favor... eu vou melhorar... só fique aqui... eu não quero ficar sozinho...

Ele a fitou. Seu olhar era mole e Jules ficou sensibilizada. No dia anterior ele já tivera uma crise, hoje de novo, será que era constante? Ainda mais com convulsão...

- Eu fico... – ela tirou os sapatos e sentou na cama.

Dohko ergueu um pouco o corpo, depositando a cabeça no colo dela. Ela ficou surpresa pelo ato e sem saber como proceder.

- Obrigado... – a fitou.

Ela apenas sorriu. O libriano fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, a brasileira ainda não sabia o que fazer, o cavaleiro por sua vez parecia ter pegado no sono. Jules fitava o rosto dele. Parecia tão sereno.

- "Com grandes poderes, mas tão sensível..." – levou a mão até os cabelos dele e como eram macios. Não se contentando apenas com os cabelos, acariciou o rosto. – durma em paz, eu vou tomar conta de você.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rodrigo fez a alterações.

- E aí?

- Ficou lindo. Muito obrigada, salvou a minha vida.

- E olha que nem sou cavaleiro.

Os dois riram.

- Agora posso dormir tranquila, pois amanha o dia vai ser tenso.

- Por quê?

Ela caminhou até o sofá, indicando outro para o brasileiro.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os costumes japoneses?

- Mais ou menos.

- Eu sou a única herdeira da família Mitsui. Naruhito não tinha parentes próximos, pois era filho único. Não teve filhos e com exceção de mim tem alguns primos distantes. Se ele tivesse tido um neto, toda a fortuna da família passaria para ele e o nome seria preservado. Acontece que sou mulher e quando se casa perde o sobrenome da família.

- Já ouvi falar sobre isso.

- Eu sou a presidente do grupo Mitsui e a principal acionista com noventa por cento das ações. Tenho um grupo de diretores os quais as decisões também são tomadas por eles, mas a última palavra é minha.

- Entendo.

- Já estou com vinte e cinco anos, já em idade para casar, para muitos diretores.

- Mas ainda é nova.

- Para eles não. Me casando o meu marido herda tudo e o sobrenome Mitsui acaba, o que não pode acontecer. Estão me pressionando para casar, mas arrumar um noivo que aceite o meu sobrenome. Assim tudo ficaria nas mãos de Mitsui.

- Que complicado.

- Ainda fica pior. - sorriu. - os primos distantes do Nahurito não me aceitam e alguns diretores pensam em me casar com um deles.

- Obrigada?

- Sim...

- E o Julian? - não queria tocar no nome dele.

Atena levantou, indo até a janela.

- Ele já me pediu em casamento várias vezes... no começo não as levava a sério, mas agora... - o fitou. - se eu que tiver que casar obrigada que pelo menos seja com ele. O conheço há muitos anos, além dele ser um deus. Seria mais fácil para conduzir. Como esconderia do meu marido que sou Atena?

Rodrigo calou-se, se não bastasse ela ser deusa ainda tinha a questão do dinheiro.

- Mas é o que você quer?

- É o melhor para todo mundo.

- Mas onde fica sua vontade?

- Não há vontade para Atena, muito menos para Saori Mitsui. Todas as minhas decisões não devem levar a minha vontade e sim o que é certo a se fazer.

- E vai ser infeliz o resto da vida por isso?

- Milhares de pessoas dependem da Mitsui, até o santuário depende da empresa. Se algo der errado todo saem perdendo, também não posso arriscar que todos descubram que sou uma deusa. Já imaginou o pandemônio que seria aqui?

- Eu não te entendo. Você é uma deusa!

- Já escutou aquela frase "grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades..."?

- Sim...

- A segurança de todos veem em primeiro lugar.

- E vai se casar com o Julian?

- Talvez.. - disse não muito convicta.

- Mas ele tentou te matar!

- É o risco que corro. Rodrigo imagine aqui invadido por pessoas? Imagine aqui cercado por cientistas? Os cavaleiros não vão poder levantar a mão contra as pessoas. Eles serão expostos. E as pessoas da vila? Elas dependem de mim! Tem ideia da proporção que tomaria caso o santuário fosse descoberto?

Rodrigo ficou em silêncio.

- Kurumada entrou aqui e no que deu?

- Eu só quero que pense um pouco em você.

- Quando aceitei proteger a Terra a milhares de anos atrás, já sabia que não teria vontades. Não sou como os outros deuses que colocam suas vontades acima de tudo. Fui assim no passado, mas a partir do momento que comecei a proteger a Terra eu mudei.

- E se você se apaixonar?

Saori calou-se por alguns segundos.

- Eu sou Atena. Deuses quando se apaixonam tornam-se egoístas, está na sua natureza. Se isso vier a acontecer a Terra estará perdida.

- Isso significa que não gosta do Julian.

- Isso mesmo. Dele e de ninguém, desse tipo de amor.

O baiano caminhou até a deusa, depositando as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Não é atoa que é a deusa da guerra. O pensamento tem quer ser racional não é?

- Todas as minhas decisões devem ser pesadas. - fitou.

Rodrigo se conteve para não beija-la, já que estava tão próximo. Mas não cederia a essa vontade, estaria cometendo um sacrilégio e poderia até ser morto. Além disso o sentimento de impotência. Não poderia proteger a deusa, pois não era cavaleiro e nem poderia arcar com as responsabilidades de Saori, pois não tinha dinheiro para isso. Imagine um amor utópico. Era o seu caso.

- Eu sinceramente torço para que seja feliz. Como Atena e como Saori.

- Obrigada.

Ele a soltou.

- Boa noite Atena.

- Igualmente...

Saiu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A conversa na fonte seguia animada, mas o dourados que estavam ali queriam outra coisa. Aproveitando que Cris tinha "terminado" o assunto com Suellen e Juliana, Kanon aproximou.

- Então quer dizer que a senhorita é de gêmeos. - disse para puxar assunto.

- Sim.

- Então sou seu cavaleiro favorito? - jogou verde. Suellen que ouvia queria mata-lo.

- Também.

- Também? - fez de ofendido. - quem é o meu concorrente?

- Todos os outros.

- Gosta mais do meu irmão ou de mim? - a fitou com um sorriso.

- Gosto dos dois. - disse para não se comprometer.

- Então não deveria ter um boneco meu?

- Eu acho que está na hora de irmos. - disse Suellen percebendo onde Kanon queria chegar e resultado seu pescoço rolaria. - vamos Cris?

- Vamos. - não se importou de ir, pois Saga não estava mesmo.

- Também vou com vocês. - disse Isa, pelo mesmo motivo. - boa noite a todos.

- Boa Isa Sauni. - disse Miro.

- Sauni? - estranhou, mas os dourados pescaram.

- Não é nada. - deu um sorriso lavado. - boa noite.

Ela e Cris não entenderam. Suellen estava saindo quando teve o braço retido pelo geminiano.

- Você atrapalhou os meus planos. - disse baixinho.

- Que planos? Por caso ia ficar com ela?

- Claro que não. É minha cunhada. Só queria descobrir o que ela acha do Saga.

- E colocar minha cabeça numa bandeja.

- Tem preferência? Prata ou ouro?

- Você não vale nada. - sorriu.

- Eu sei. - sorriu de volta. - boa noite.

- Boa.

Aiolos prestava atenção na conversa de Paula e cia, mas olhava para o irmão que conversava animadamente com Gabe.

- "Aioria". - chamou por cosmo.

- "O que?" - olhou para ele.

- "Não deveria saber onde está a sua namorada?"

- "Ela deve está ocupada. Por quê?" - estranhou.

- "Como por quê? Não sabe onde ela está e ainda fica de papo com outra?"

- "Não entendi. O que tem eu conversar com a Gabe?"

- "Já disse para ela que namora a Marin?"

- "Não. Aiolos não estou entendendo."

- "Você às vezes é muito lerdo."

- "Como?" - franziu o cenho.

- "Esquece..." - desistiu. Aquela história ainda iria render muito.

Mask que conversava com Paula, levantou de onde estava indo se sentar perto de Julia.

- Será que podemos conversar? - indagou em italiano.

- Agora?

- Sim. Tem uns bancos na frente do jardim.

- É algo grave?

- Não, só não quero ser escutado pelos outros.

Julia pensou. Não seria boa ideia seguir com ele, Shura poderia descobrir e além do mais tinha Helu. Tudo que não queria era arrumar confusão.

- Fale que vai dormir. - disse baixo. - vou logo depois.

Ela concordou.

- Pessoas já vou indo. Boa noite.

- _Boa noite Julia._ - disse Ester.

A paulista saiu sobre o olhar atento de Mask. O cavaleiro depois olhou para Helu, o medo do porão aos poucos foi passando e daria o troco a altura. Era evidente que Mask combinara alguma coisa com Julia. Ficaria com outro cavaleiro só para dar o troco.

Enquanto isso, depois da conversa rápida com Suellen, Kanon sentou perto da Marcela. O escorpião de longe fitava os dois e orgulhoso como era... levantou para se sentar perto de Helu.

- Vamos andar por aí Helu? - indagou.

- Andar? - estranhou.

- É...

Ela diria não, mas viu Mask levantando para ir embora.

- Vamos.

A fluminense pegou na mão dele praticamente arrastando-o. Estava tão obcecada que nem viu o olhar mortal que Marcela dirigiu a ela, mas o olhar ficou pior quando Miro deu uma leve piscadinha.

- "Eu mato esse escorpião."

Gabe e o restante das meninas trocaram olhares, aquilo daria merda.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Julia estava parada atrás de uma pilastra do pequeno templo que ficava na entrada do jardim. Não queria ser vista por ninguém.

- Demorei? - o italiano aproximou colando seu corpo no dela.

- Não. - Julia deu um passo para trás. - o que quer conversar?

- Na verdade te perguntar algo. - andava obrigando-a ir para uma parte mais escura da lateral do templo.

- Pergunte. - já estava prevendo o que iria acontecer.

- Por que tem um boneco meu e do Shura?

- Por que sim.

- Isso não é resposta. - aproximou do rosto dela. - quero a verdade.

A distancia era tão pequena que Julia podia sentir a respiração dele.

- Mas é a ver-da-de. - gaguejou.

- Bom... - levou a mão até o rosto dela. - se não quer me contar por livre espontânea vontade terei que obriga-la.

Ele a beijou, o que fez com que Julia arregalasse os olhos.

- Ficou maluco? - o empurrou. - se alguém nos pega?

- E daí? - disse simplesmente. - você e eu somos solteiros, não vejo nada de errado. Ah não ser... - deu um sorriso cínico.

- A não ser o que? - evitava olha-lo, pois era bem capaz de ceder.

- Que me fale sobre os bonecos.

- Já disse que...

Desta vez o italiano se certificou que Julia não se soltasse. A paulistana ainda tentou lutar, mas ele sabia envolver, correspondeu o beijo por alguns segundos, contudo a imagem de Shura veio lhe na mente.

- Para. - tentou empurra-lo.

- Por que...? - usou um tom de voz bem baixo. - não quer continuar? - disse no ouvido dela.

- Não posso... - tentava resistir, mas a tentação era grande.

- Me diga o por quê? - passou a dar pequenos selinhos nela.

- É por que... - a luta interna estava feroz. - o Shura...

Julia levou a mão a boca, mas já era tarde. O italiano a fitava com um grande sorriso.

- Seu idiota.

- Confessou. - disse bem lentamente.

- Golpe baixo!

- Mas eu sou baixo esqueceu? Então nós somos seus cavaleiros favoritos... é bom saber.

Julia queria sumir, com certeza Mask contaria ao espanhol.

- Você não vai contar vai?

- Que gosta dele ou que nos beijamos?

Ela ficou calada sem saber qual seria pior.

- Vou omitir a parte que gosta dele, mas vou contar que nos beijamos.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Eu já fiz. Antes de vir para cá eu falei com ele que ficaria com você. Agora vou contar como tudo aconteceu, vou até inventar algumas coisas.

A brasileira viu suas poucas chances com o espanhol escorrerem pelo chão. Do jeito que ele era, nem mais olharia na cara dela. Os olhos encheram de agua.

- Não precisa ficar assim.

- Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara...

- E não vai mesmo.

Julia queria chorar.

- Estou brincando. Em consideração por ser minha fã, não vou falar nada.

- Sério?

- Sim. Será um segredo nosso.

- Obrigada.

- Vou indo, para não sermos vistos.

- Obrigada Gio.

Sua resposta foi beija-la novamente. Ele a soltou tomando o rumo das doze casas.

Julia torcia para que ele cumprisse o que havia prometido, mas no fundo, conhecendo a personalidade de Mask, sabia que Shura ficaria sabendo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quem pouco se importava se Miro e Mask ficassem sabendo era Marcela e Heluane, que não pensaram duas vezes em ficarem com os cavaleiros.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin e Fernando seguindo por um atalho, não demoraram a chegar às dependências do alojamento das servas.

- Entregue sã e salva.

- Obrigada.

- Se precisar de mim para alguma coisa é só chamar.

- Não dispenso, a companhia é boa.

- Então boa noite.

- Boa noite e obrigada por tudo.

- Disponha. - acenou.

Marin o esperou virar a esquina, dando um pequeno sorriso.


	10. Chapter 10: Questionamentos

**Capitulo 10**

**Questionamentos**

Enquanto isso Aiolos continuava a conversar com Juliana, Mabel, Ester e Paula. Sheila limitava-se a responder sim ou não, pois ainda se sentia culpada pelo o que aconteceu na cozinha de Sagitário.

Sem muita coragem para conversar com ele, decidiu ir embora.

- Já está tarde. - disse.

Ester a fitou imediatamente. Como ela ia dormir com Aiolos ali?

- _Está passando bem Sheila?_

- Sim. Só estou com sono. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Sheila. - disse de forma séria o grego.

_- Eu vou com você._ - Ester levantou.

- Eu também. - disse Mabel. - estou cansada.

- Também já vou descer. - Aiolos levantou. - amanha tenho treino cedo. Aioria.

Olhou para o irmão arqueando a sobrancelha. Tinha visto direito? Aioria brincando com uma mexa do cabelo da Gabe?

Minutos antes... Aioria e Gabe estavam num animado bate papo, descobrindo várias coisas em comum inclusive o gosto por vídeo games.

- Eu até tinha... era um Playstation portátil. - disse pegando uma mexa rocha do cabelo dela. - mas Aiolos quebrou...

- Como ele quebra uma coisa dessa?

- Ele tinha dezesseis, tinha praticamente acabado de voltar a vida e quebrou... estabanado... mas o Miro tem, podíamos jogar amanha.

- Combinado.

Voltando a cena anterior...

- "O que ele tem na cabeça?" Aioria!

Nem escutou.

- Devem está falando sobre jogos. Gabe adora. - disse Juliana.

- Ela o que? - indagou surpreso.

- Jogos de vídeo game. Adora.

- "Put #$%... - pensou. - Marin detesta vídeo game... isso não vai prestar." Aioria!

- O que foi?! - indagou irritado.

- Vamos embora. Agora. - disse sério.

- Que saco...

Gabe sorriu.

- É melhor obedecer.

O grupo partiu. Na porta do templo quem disse que o leonino e Gabe pararam de falar sobre jogos. Aiolos ficou esperando, conversando com Juliana, já que as outras meninas subiram. Quinze minutos depois teve que reboca-lo.

- Não se esqueçam de falar com as outras que o almoço de amanhã é lá em casa. - disse o grego.

- Pode deixar Aiolos. Avisamos.

- Boa noite meninas. - Aioria acenou de longe.

- Anda Aioria. - o sagitariano o puxava.

- Posso saber por que este estresse todo? Por acaso já me atrasei para algum treino?

- Não é isso.

- Então é o que?

- Você!

- O que tem eu? Quer parar de falar em código?

- Você e a Gabrielle.

- O que tem?

- Ainda não é muito tarde, não vai ver a Marin?

- Ela me mata se eu aparecer lá agora. Ela dorme cedo.

Aiolos ficou em silêncio.

- A Gabe sabe muito de jogos. É uma pena eu não ter vídeo game, pois você quebrou. - o fitou ferino.

- Ainda bem que quebrei, o estrago seria maior.

- Nós vamos pedir o do Miro emprestado.

Aiolos não gostou nada daquilo.

Pouco tempo depois que os irmãos gregos desceram, Kanon deixou Marcela na porta do templo e Miro deixou Helu em uma das portas laterais.

Assim que chegou em casa Kanon foi direto para o quarto do irmão, constatando que ele ainda dormia.

- "Espero que tenha uma boa noite de sono." - disse fechando a porta.

Saga estava acordado e só esperou o irmão dormir para levantar, precisa espairecer.

Cris acordou, xingando-se mentalmente, pois detestava acordar durante a noite. Estava com sede e se quisesse voltar a dormir tinha que sacia-la. Na jarra que ficava na mesa próxima a porta da varanda estava vazia.

- "Ah... que preguiça." - já sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois que voltasse.

Calçou o chinelo e desceu. Para não acordar ninguém, desceu a escada bem calmamente, mas por pouco não soltou um grito, ao ver alguém entrar na cozinha.

Ficou parada onde estava sem saber se seguia ou não. Poderia ser um ladrão.

- "Um ladrão aqui sua louca? Está no santuário..."

Tomando o maior cuidado dirigiu para a cozinha e quem tivesse passado por lá tinha saído pelos fundos. Não resistiu a curiosidade, indo atrás.

Saga prevendo que não conseguiria dormir foi para a biblioteca do templo, mas não queria ficar num local fechado, resolvendo ir para o pátio da estátua.

O cavaleiro sentou atrás da estátua, fitando Star Hill. Lembrou-se do tempo que Shion havia levado Aiolos e ele até o local para ensina-los a ler as estrelas. Anos mais tarde, assassinara os dois. Abraçou as pernas começando a chorar.

Cris aproximou da estátua escutando o barulho de choro. Ficou surpresa ao ver o geminiano.

- Saga?

O cavaleiro assustou-se e antes de olha-la enxugou as lagrimas.

- O que faz aqui? - indagou.

- Vi alguém andando... o que aconteceu?

- Nada. - disse seco, voltando o olhar para Star Hill.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. - nem a olhou-o.

- Vou voltar então. - disse. Pelo tom de voz ele não queria companhia. – boa noite.

- Fica. - disse imperativo.

A brasileira sentou perto dele. Nem muito longe, nem muito perto, afinal Saga talvez não a quisesse tão perto. Já o geminiano interpretou de outra forma.

- "Depois do que contei, deve está com medo de mim... ou pena..."

- A vista é bonita daqui. - disse a brasileira, fitando as luzes das casas.

- Consegue vê aquela luz, no meio do escuro? – apontou.

- Sim.

- É a montanha onde fica Star Hill. Aquele ponto luminoso é o templo.

- Pode me levar lá algum dia? - o fitou. - se for permitido?

- Vou ver com o Shion... - a fitou.

Os dois continuaram a se olhar por alguns segundos para depois desviarem. Saga abaixou o rosto, abraçando ainda mais forte as pernas. Afundou o rosto nelas começando a chorar.

- Saga o que foi? - rapidamente a mineira ajoelhou diante dele preocupada. - o que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? - tocou-lhe no braço.

O cavaleiro ergueu o rosto, deixando-a apreensiva, os olhos dele estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Saga...

O grego a abraçou, com força.

- Saga?

Voltou a chorar, se ainda era possível. Ele aplicou mais força no abraço. Cris sentiu que seus ossos quebrariam a qualquer momento por causa da força, mas não disse nada. Ficaria daquele jeito pelo tempo que ele precisasse. Saga aplicou ainda mais força como se temesse que ela o soltasse e o deixasse ali sozinho. Ficaram assim por cinco minutos. Aos poucos ele foi abrandando até solta-la.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, mas o que está acontecendo? Eu posso te ajudar?

- Não é nada... - olhou para o céu. - conhece a constelação de gêmeos? - apontou para cima.

Cris voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Ela é bonita não é? - indagou.

- É sim Saga. - olhou para ele. - por que está assim?

- Não é nada... não é nada... nada... - abaixou o rosto. - nada... - levantou. - eu preciso ir.

- Saga. - segurou o braço dele.

- Não toque em mim! - afastou-se. - não chega perto de mim!

Cris recuou assustada. O cavaleiro percebeu, ficando ainda mais tenso.

- Cristiane... - aproximou-se dela tocando-lhe o rosto. - é que... - afastou-se. - fique longe de mim.

- Por que...? Minha presença te incomoda?

- Não... sim... um pouco... não incomoda, é que... - não conseguia encara-la. - eu tenho que ir.

Foi embora, deixando-a sem entender.

O cavaleiro foi direto para casa, onde tomou um comprimido para dormir.

A noite seguiu tranquila para todas e o sol despontou no quarto dia da estada dos brasileiros no santuário.

Dohko sentiu os músculos rígidos, mas felizmente a cabeça não doía mais. Tentou levantar, mas sentiu dois braços envolve-lo.

- Juliane? – estranhou. A brasileira estava com o corpo encostado na cabeceira da cama, com o rosto tombado para o lado. – o que... - Lembrou-se da noite anterior. – ficou mesmo aqui... – ele a fitou, ela dormia profundamente. – obrigado. – acariciou o rosto dela.

Com o movimento Jules acordou, meio sonolenta olhava ao redor, pois não reconhecia o quarto.

- Que lugar é esse...?

- Meu quarto.

- O QUE? – olhou para Dohko para em seguida dar um pulo da cama. – o que estou fazendo aqui? – olhou para si, para ver se estava pelada.

- Me ajudou ontem com a minha dor. – ele queria rir.

Jules o fitou, lembrando-se.

- É mesmo... você melhorou?

- Sim.

- Que bom... – arregalou os olhos. – as meninas vão me matar! Athena vai me matar porque dormir aqui!

- Não se preocupe.

- Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Não sem tomar café da manhã comigo. – desceu da cama. – e não aceito um não como resposta.

- Mas...

- Vai recusar chã de hortelã com biscoitos?

- Hortelã? – gostou de ouvir.

- Um dos seus favoritos, acertei? E então aceita?

- Aceito.

- Que bom. Venha. – pegou na mão dela, a conduzindo para a cozinha.

Jules ficou encantada. Ela não era muito grande, mas muito bem organizada. Os armários brancos ficavam na parede ao fundo, onde também estava a geladeira e outros eletrodomésticos em inox. A pia da cozinha ficava abaixo de uma ampla janela com vista para a floresta. Um balcão feito de madeira fazia um L da pia até o armário, formando um retângulo com as demais disposições. Em um pedaço do L ficava a tampa do fogão de cinco bocas. Dois bancos de assentos negros e perna inox estavam dispostos atrás do balcão. O piso e as paredes eram brancas.

Enquanto a água do chá fervia, ele preparava a parte do balcão que servia de mesa.

- Está bem mesmo?

- Sim.

- O que você tem? Enxaqueca?

- Não. – ele puxou a cadeira sentando. No período que ficamos com nossas almas seladas no inferno sofremos alguns castigos, quando retornarmos a vida ficamos com sequelas. A minha é essa dor de cabeça.

- Hades miserável.

Ele riu.

- Pelo menos voltamos a vida. E pude voltar para o santuário. Estava meio enjoado de Rozan.

- Também ficar tantos anos naquele lugar, pode ser bonito mais deve cansar.

- Nem é pelo cansaço, até a Shunrei ser entregue a mim, vivi sozinho. Logo após a guerra contra Hades do século XVIII, Shion virou o grande mestre e eu assumi a responsabilidade de guardar o selo. Todos os meus amigos tinham morrido, minha deusa, meu discípulo... ficar naquele lugar esquecido do mundo, era ruim.

- Deve ter si sentido muito sozinho.

- Sim... agora que tenho todos de volta, meu maior medo é ficar sozinho de novo. A solidão é uma das piores coisas.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, minha vida toda foi assim... sempre sozinha...

- Deve ter sido difícil.

- Foi.

Dohko segurou a mão dela.

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos. Sempre que sentirmos sozinhos, vamos lembrar da nossa amizade. Estaremos no pensamento um do outro.

Jules sorriu. Queria que a frase tivesse outra conotação, mas já dava por satisfeita. A amizade de Dohko já era um grande feito.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No quarto Libra/Escorpião Paula fazia um escândalo, a cama de Jules estava arrumada e se ela tinha saído para ajudar o libriano só podia significar uma coisa...

- Jules sem vergonha! Já foi para cama com o Dohko!

Ester a fitava.

_- Será?_

- Ela não dormiu aqui. São dois safados!

- Que escândalo é esse? - indagou Helu abrindo a porta. - dá para ouvir do corredor.

- A Jules dormiu com o Dohko.

- Ah... - não tinha escutado direito. - COMO E?

- Ela não dormiu aqui.

- Quem não dormiu aqui? - indagou Sheila.

- A Jules.

Sheila arregalou os olhos.

- Será?

- Não tem outra explicação.

- O que não tem explicação? - Suellen e Mabel chegaram na porta.

- A Jules dormiu como o Dohko.

- COMO? - gritaram as duas. - eles... eles...

Logo a noticia se espalhou entre eles, inclusive os meninos.

- Temos um problema. - disse Fernando. - e se Atena perguntar?

- Dizemos que ela está dormindo. - disse Isa.

- E ela com aquela cara de quietinha... - murmurou Marcela. - e eu que sou para frente. Já aproveitando, para não criar fofoca. - olhou para Suellen. – fiquei com o Kanon.

O silêncio foi soberano.

- Você o que? - indagou Rodrigo.

- Foi a primeira e última vez. Estava com raiva por causa do Miro. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

- Como você fala assim tão naturalmente? - Julia desviou o olhar de Suellen para Marcela.

- É melhor ela saber por mim. Suellen juro por tudo que é sagrado, nunca mais chego perto do Kanon. Foi apenas um beijo, puramente carnal.

A pernambucana apenas ouvia.

- Kanon safado sem vergonha! - berrou. - cachorro, eu mato!

- Sei que vai ficar com raiva de mim, e te dou toda razão.

- A Julia ficou com o Mask e eu nem liguei. - disse Helu.

Julia ficou vermelha.

- Você ficou com o Mask? - indagou Cris.

Ela resolveu contar a história toda.

- Se ferrou. - disse Helu. - é claro que ele vai contar.

- Helu... - murmurou Isa.

Ju queria chorar, sua chance com Shura arruinada...

- Eu fiquei com o Miro e daí? - disse a fluminense.

_- O que?_ - indagou Ester.

- Que pegação é essa. - disse Paula. - rodízio?

- Que pare por aqui. - disse Mabel. - ninguém toca no Ricardo.

- Quando ver o Kanon, Suellen, - disse Marcela. - ameace-o de contar para o Saga sobre a garrafa de uísque que tem guardado. Ele vai andar na linha com você.

- Foi só beijo mesmo?

- Sim.

- Jura?

- Juro.

Como ela estava com raiva do geminiano, safado! Daria o troco nele!

- Quanto a Jules? - Gabe lembrou.

- Está dormindo. - disse Sheila. - depois ela nos deve uma boa explicação.

Com as coisas mais ou menos resolvidas desceram para o café. Marin já estava na mesa. Quando Fernando passou por ela trocaram um sorriso.

- Cadê a Jules? - indagou a amazona.

- _Ainda está dormindo._ - disse Ester.

- Atena não vem tomar café conosco?

- Ela acordou indisposta. - disse Marin.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Rodrigo preocupado.

- Nada grave Rodrigo. - disse Shion entrando. - ela só precisa de repouso.

- Dohko ontem teve outra crise de enxaqueca. - disse Cris. - eu sei como pode doer.

Marin e Shion trocaram olhares.

_- Ele já foi ao médico?_ - indagou Ester.

- Infelizmente não é algo que um médico pode amenizar ou curar.

- Como assim Shion? - Paula o fitou.

- Quando o muro das lamentações foi destruído a alma dos cavaleiros, de Kanon e a minha foram aprisionadas no Tártaro onde receberíamos castigo eterno por termos levantando a mão contra os deuses.

- Como se eles não tivessem feito nada. - disse Mabel.

- Ficamos por seis meses, sofrendo castigos até que Atena fez um acordo com Hades.

- Mas ele não morreu? - indagou Fernando.

- Atena apenas o selou.

- E qual foi o teor desse acordo? - indagou Marcela.

- Atena cedeu uma parte de seu cosmo e sangue para que o corpo de Hades se recuperasse do ferimento em troca de nossas vidas.

- E ela concordou?

- Sim Rodrigo. Mas houve consequências. - Shion fez uma pausa. - espero que não comentem com os cavaleiros, pelo fato dela ter cedido seu cosmo e sangue, parte da dor que Hades sentiu foi repassado para ela. Ela agora também sofre as consequências do ferimento que provocou no deus.

- Atena tem dores fortíssimas por causa disso. - disse Marin. - a ponto de tomar medicamentos as vezes na veia.

Rodrigo ficou apreensivo. Não bastasse os problemas que enfrentava como Mitsui ainda tinha isso? Era muito injusto!

- Os cavaleiros não sabem disso. - frisou Shion. - nem Aiolos, muito menos Saga. Essa informação é sigilosa.

- Não vamos contar Shion. - disse Julia. - tem a nossa palavra.

- Agradeço. Eles ficariam com remorsos se soubessem como foi feito o acordo. Para eles Hades liberou a um preço pequeno.

- As dores de cabeça do Dohko tem haver com o aprisionamento no Tártaro?

- Sim, Heluane. Sem corpo, os castigos foram aplicados na nossa alma, alguns foram tão fortes que quando nosso corpo ressuscitado apresentou algumas sequelas. Com o Mu, - Ester olhou fixamente para os lábios do mestre. - seu poder telecinetico foi totalmente afetado. Logo quando voltou a vida, estava tão desregulado, que qualquer coisa ao redor dele era desintegrado, foram anos para que ele pudesse controlar um pouco, mas sempre que ele conseguia os efeitos ficavam piores. Hoje, ele até consegue controlar, mas a qualquer momento pode perder o controle e os efeitos... se ele mandar vocês saírem de perto dele, não hesitem em sair.

Ficaram com medo, para receber um aviso desses é porque a coisa era grave. Ester lembrou-se de quando flutuou na casa dele, Mu deveria está fazendo um esforço sobre humano para não deixar que nada acontecesse a ela.

- Aldebaran. - Mabel ficou com os ouvidos ligados. - ele não consegue fechar a mão direita, não é um problema físico muito grave, mas ele não queima mais o cosmo.

- Como? - Isabel ficou surpresa. - mas um cavaleiro depende do seu cosmo.

- Mas ele não consegue mais. - disse Shion. - Ele não consegue disparar seus golpes, muito menos se defender. Ele praticamente virou um humano comum.

Mabel ficou temerosa, isso significa que ele corria um grande risco de vida.

- Kanon.

Suellen o fitou.

- Também não escapou ileso do castigo. Seu poder era um dos mais fortes entre os cavaleiros, hoje, sua energia não passa de um cavaleiro de prata e a tendência é diminuir cada vez mais até desaparecer.

- Ele pode ficar sem cosmo? - indagou a pernambucana.

- Com o tempo sim.

Isso era horrível, se uma guerra estourasse, ele não teria chance.

- Saga. - disse Shion e Cris já estava preparada para ouvir o pior. - ele sofre com problemas psicológicos. E o período em Hades só fez piorar o problema e a tendência é... - calou-se, pois não sabia se revelava ou não. – que ao longo dos anos sua personalidade como Ares assumir por completo ou ter um surto tão grande a ponto de Ares assumir de vez.

Cris ficou temerosa. Ontem a noite, Saga não estava no seu estado normal, só poderia ser aquilo.

- _Ele pode virar Ares?_ - indagou Ester.

- Pode, o problema do Saga é muito mais complexo, não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Ele já tentou se matar várias vezes, mas esse desejo suicida, felizmente, amenizou pois Atena o trata com o cosmo.

A mineira abaixou o rosto. Ele sofria demais, se ao menos pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Giovanni. - Helu prestou atenção, queria saber qual o ponto fraco dele. - seu cosmo está intacto, sua condição física continua perfeita, mas ele não consegue usar seu golpe principal.

- Ele não consegue mandar para o Yomotsu? - indagou a fluminense.

- Não. Ele pode pronunciar o golpe, mas nada acontece.

Ela abafou o riso, estava salva.

- Aioria. - Gabe o fitou, Marin abaixou o olhar, pois já sabia do problema dele. - um dos que tem o problema mais físico do que do cosmo. Ele não pode com grande esforço físico, pois ficou com problema de insuficiência respiratória. Ele cansa muito rápido.

Gabe logo entendeu porque usaram o cosmo para subir, não deve ter sido apenas pela pressa e sim porque ele não queria se cansar.

- Shaka. - tanto Juliana quanto Rodrigo fitaram o grande mestre. - na batalha de Hades ele atingiu o mais alto grau de elevação do cosmo o: Arayashiki, mas agora ele não consegue mais e toda vez que seu cosmo aproxima do Arayashiki seu corpo sofre com dores, assim como Atena.

- Se ele eleva seu cosmo seu corpo padece? - indagou Juliana.

- Sim. Dohko tem dores de cabeças, que levam a convulsão. Já teve várias crises.

- Eu sei como é. - disse Cris. - a minha já dói muito, imagino a dele.

- Miro. - Marcela ficou atenta. - insônia. No principio passava noites e mais noites em claro, até que foi preciso o uso de medicamentos, com doses cada vez mais fortes.

Marcela entendeu na hora porque ele dormiu, de certo estava a base de comprimidos.

- Aiolos. - Sheila o fitou. - não consegue vestir mais a armadura de Sagitário.

- Não? - indagou a paulista.

- Não. Já repararam que ele usa sempre faixas no braço direito?

Balançaram a cabeça afirmando.

- Em toda extensão do braço tem a cicatriz de uma queimadura, provocava pela explosão dos cosmos dos doze. Como essa energia concentrou-se na ponta da flecha seu braço queimou.

Sheila ficou surpresa, jamais passou pela cabeça que ele escondia por causa da queimadura.

- Shura. - Julia prestava a atenção. - ficou com um problema no ombro, justamente no braço da Excalibur e por conta disso não consegue utilizar esse golpe. Mal consegue levantar o braço.

Julia ficou imaginando o quanto ele deveria sofrer com isso, já que Excalibur era seu golpe máximo.

- Kamus. - Isa esticou o pescoço. - sua visão foi afetada. O olho esquerdo enxerga muito pouco e o direito começou a dar sinais.

- Por isso que ele estava usando óculos... - murmurou.

- Em ocasiões especiais ele usa lente. - disse Marin. - mas normalmente usa óculos.

- Quem diria Kamus de óculos. - disse Rodrigo.

- E o Dite? - indagou Gabe.

- Lembram do Albafica? E o problema do sangue dele ser venenoso? - Shion tomou a palavra.

- Sim...

- Gustavv está com o mesmo problema. O sangue dele se tornou venenoso, ao menor contato...

Ficaram perplexos. Afrodite não poderia ser tocado?

- E você Shion? - indagou Paula visivelmente preocupada com ele.

- Meu corpo está envelhecendo muito rápido. Tenho aparência de trinta anos, mas o meu físico é de quarenta. Quando eu fizer quarenta, o físico será de cinquenta e assim por diante...

Paula fitou o rosto dele, não parecia em nada com um homem de quarenta anos.

- Não comentem nada do que eu falei, por favor. - Shion pediu.

- Pode deixar Shion. - disse Juliana por todos.

- Obrigado. Marin, - levantou. - convoque Aiolos e fale para o Saga supervisionar o treino.

- Sim senhor.

- Fiquem a vontade. - disse, saindo.

- Tenho que ir. - Marin foi cumprir as ordens. - fiquem a vontade.

Foi só ela sair...

- Vamos ver o treino? - indagou Marcela.

- Não enquanto a Jules não chegar. - disse Isa.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Jules subia correndo pela doze casas, com certeza seria uma mulher morta, pois há essas horas já deveriam ter dado falta dela.

Na Arena dourada, todos os cavaleiros haviam chegado para o treino e só esperavam Shion para dar inicio as atividades daquela manhã.

- Shion está demorando. - disse Miro.

- Deve está a caminho. - disse Dohko.

- Sua dor melhorou?

- Sim Aiolos.

- Voltou sozinho?

- Não. - sorriu. - a Jules foi comigo até a minha casa. Antes me fez tomar um comprimido para melhorar.

- Mas a sua dor não se cura com remédios. - disse Shaka.

- Sei que não, mas ela foi tão solicita que não quis dizer não.

- Solicita... - murmurou Mask. - sei..

- Não aconteceu nada seu pervertido, apesar dela ter dormido na minha cama.

- COMO É QUE É? - indagou onze vozes.

- Dohko como pôde? - Shaka estava indignado.

- Não é nada disso que estão pensando. Aconteceu o seguinte... - contou. - e foi isso.

- Vai me dizer que não fez nada? - Aiolos o fitou torto. - nem uma mão boba?

- Não. Eu não sou como você que é um demônio na pele de um anjo.

- Eu?

- Dohko deveria evitar esse tipo de contato. - disse Saga. - por mais que seja com boas intenções, não é prudente.

- Eu sei Saga, mas devo confessar que foi uma das noites mais tranquilas que tive. Há muito não dormia tão bem.

O geminiano sentiu um pouco de inveja, sua noite tinha sido péssima.

- Então se eu contar que beijei a Marcela, sou um homem morto? – indagou Kanon.

Saga fitou o irmão imediatamente.

- Você fez o que?

- Foi só um beijo.

- Kanon honrando a fama que tem. - disse Deba.

- Fama de safado. - disse Miro, não achando graça. Não queria admitir, mas ver Marcela e ele não o agradou.

- Ciúmes Miro? - disse Mask sorrindo.

- Imagina, sou como você, que nem se importou por eu ter ficado com a Heluane.

- Faça bom proveito da pingo de gente.

- O que aconteceu ontem a noite? - indagou Shaka.

- Nada de anormal Shaka. - disse Aiolos. - nós apenas ficamos conversando.

- Nós quem? - indagou Shura.

- Miro, Aiolos, Aioria, Kanon, Dohko e eu. - disse Mask. - claro que fiquei com a Julia. - disse bem pausadamente.

Shura o fitou na hora.

- Garotas bonitas e desimpedidas queria o que?

- Todas as meninas foram? - indagou Mu preocupado.

- Não peguei a sua carneiro, não ainda. - deu um sorriso lavado.

O rosto do ariano contraiu.

- Não sei por que essa tempestade toda. - o canceriano acendeu um cigarro. - elas gostam de nós, gostamos delas e a estadia será curta. Temos que aproveitar.

- Mas não está certo. - disse Deba.

- Deixa de ser careta touro. Nós sempre andamos na linha, estamos fadados a levar essa vida de guerra e já estamos fodidos por causa do Hades, por que não podemos nos divertir um pouco?

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Já somos ferrados por natureza, até o pangaré do Seiya deu o nome a série e nós? Quando achamos alguém que goste da gente, vamos afastar?

- As coisas não funcionam assim Giovanni. - disse Kamus.

- E funcionam como oh grande senhor da sabedoria! Vai me dizer que não gostou de saber que uma delas, ama seus livros velhos? E por sinal, ontem todas foram unanimes em dizer que adorariam conhecer a sua biblioteca.

- Todas?

- Sim. Até o Buda ganhou um fã. Vai me dizer que não gostou de saber que alguém te admira por isso? - fitou Shaka.

Shaka estava prestes a retrucar, quando viu Marin entrar na arena.

- Bom dia. - disse.

- Bom dia. - Shura respondeu por todos.

- Aiolos, Shion está te chamando e Saga é para assumir o treinamento.

- Já estou indo. - disse o grego. - e Mask pela primeira vez você tem razão. - deu as costas. - Vamos Marin.

Aioria aproveitou a deixa para ir atrás deles. O restante ficou calado.

- Formem as duplas. - disse Saga.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os brasileiros estavam no meio do café quando Jules deu as caras. O silêncio foi mortal quando a brasileira entrou.

- Bom dia...

A resposta dela foi sorrisos maldosos.

- Nem precisam pensar besteira.

- O dele é grande? - indagou Heluane logo de cara.

- Como?

- Ju, nos conte tudo e não esconda nada. - disse Suellen. - quero descrição a lá "Cinquenta tons de cinza."

- Não aconteceu nada suas pervertidas.

- Você é o Dohko sozinhos? - Fernando a fitou. - conta outra.

- Eu juro. Não houve nada.

- Ele é bom de cama? - indagou Marcela.

_- Usou camisinha não é?_ - indagou Ester. - _vai que..._

- Nohhhh! - Exclamou Sheila. - Imagina ela grávida!

- O pai da criança um cavaleiro de ouro... - murmurou Isa. - sendo assim você vai ficar aqui.

- Dohko vai ser papai! - exclamou Gabe.

- Querem parar! - pediu Jules. - não aconteceu nada, deveria, mas não aconteceu. Logo que eu saí daqui... - contou tudo.

- Que broxante... - disse Paula. - apenas um sono inocente.

- Nem tirou uma casquinha dele? - Julia a fitou. - nem um pouquinho?

- Não...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin e Aioria seguiam na frente, com Aiolos pouco atrás.

- Você sumiu a tarde toda ontem. - disse o leonino.

- Estava arrumando os arquivos do santuário.

- Por que não me chamou para te ajudar?

- Organização não é o seu forte. - sorriu. A amazona segurou o braço dele.

- Verdade... fez tudo sozinha?

- Pedi ajuda ao Fernando.

- Só você e ele? - a fitou.

- Sim, por quê? - o olhou. - não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não. - disse. - não sou inseguro. - acariciou o rosto dela. - perguntei por perguntar.

- E o que você ficou fazendo?

- Nada demais... lembra que comentei com você que a Gabrielle desenha?

- Lembro.

- Pedi para que ela fizesse um desenho representando a estátua de Rodin.

- Ficou bom?

- Sim. Aiolos convidou-os para almoçar em sagitário, antes de ir vai lá em casa para você ver.

- Tudo bem.

O leonino aproximou do rosto dela, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Aiolos de longe os observava.

- "Espero que seja apenas cisma minha..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Logo após a saída de Aiolos, as duplas foram formadas sob a supervisão de Saga. Kamus e Miro treinavam.

- Pensei que fosse aplicar um sermão por eu ter ido dormir tarde. - disse o Escorpião. - ou ter ficado com uma das meninas.

- Pouco me importo com quem beija. - disse frio. - mas sim quantos comprimidos têm tomado ultimamente.

- Nenhum. - disse seco.

- Eu vi seu bloco de anotações.

- Mexeu nele? - indagou nervoso.

- Quando te encontrei dormindo no tapete ontem a tarde.

Miro ficou em silêncio, virando o rosto.

- As insônias têm ficado mais constantes.

- Quantos está tomando por noite?

- Depende. - o fitou. - as vezes três não fazem efeito.

- Miro, deveria procurar um médico, está viciado.

- Mas é a única forma de eu dormir. - deu um sorriso. - então não se importa se eu ficar com todas?

- Não.

- Nem com a Isabel? - alfinetou.

- O que tem ela?

- Acha que não vi seu jeito ontem com ela? - deu um sorriso lavado. - seus relacionamentos sempre foram um desastre, alias, se aquilo poderia se chamar de relacionamento. Com a Mirela nem durou uma semana e com a Ingrid...

- Eu não tenho nada com a Isabel.

- Ela é bonita, inteligente, se interessa por seus livros, não se encaixa no seu perfil?

- Eu não sou como você Miro. Estou apenas sendo solicito e nada mais.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta, meu interesse é apenas pela tese dela e não tenho pretensões de ir mais longe do que isso.

Outra dupla que treinava eram Shaka e Dohko.

- E sua dor Dohko?

- Ontem foi terrível. Pensei que teria convulsão.

- E quanto você e Juliane? Espero que não haja de forma leviana.

Dohko riu.

- Claro que não Shaka. Foi como eu disse e, aliás, ela e eu somos apenas amigos. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ter alguma coisa com ela. Jules é só uma amiga que considero muito. Ajudou-me com a minha enxaqueca e sou grato por isso.

- E o mesmo se aplica com as outras? Com a Juliana?

- Nunca pensei nela por essa conotação, mas... - ficou pensativo.

- Mas o que?

- Ela é uma pessoa interessante e temos alguns gostos em comum.

Shaka franziu o cenho.

- Não seja como Giovanni, Miro ou Kanon. Atena não vai aprovar.

- Eu não seria como eles. A Juliana é o tipo de mulher que tem ser levado a sério e com cuidado. Ela é muito delicada.

- Delicada e insolente. - a voz saiu fria.

- Ela não te confundiu por mal Shaka. Abaixe a guarda e verá que ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- Tiete como todas as outras.

O libriano começou a rir.

Depois das explicações, Jules e os demais resolveram ver o treino, acabaram por encontrar Aiolos, Aioria e Marin no meio do caminho. Gabe e Fernando viram que os dois estavam bem próximos.

- Bom dia. - disse o leonino a todos.

- Bom dia. - Jules respondeu por todos.

- Fernando obrigado por ter ajuda a Marin.

O mineiro ficou surpreso. Então Marin tinha comentado com ele?

- Não foi nada.

- Soube que fez um desenho dele Gabe. - disse a amazona.

- É... - disse encabulada e com raiva pelo leonino ter dito a ela.

Aiolos aproximou do grupo, mas olhando para Sheila.

- Estão indo ver o treino?

- Se pudermos. - disse Mabel.

- Não há problema algum. Só peçam para Mu fazer a muralha de cristal.

- Ok.

- Vamos Marin?

- Vamos. - a amazona olhou para o namorado sorrindo.

Aioria devolveu o sorriso, visto perfeitamente por todos. Os dois seguiram o caminho e o leonino seguiu com o grupo.

Na arena...

Shura e Mask treinavam, contudo o espanhol estava mais calado do que o normal e o italiano não perderia a oportunidade. Como os demais estavam em silêncio, ouviam a conversa.

- Esse mau humor todo é por que fiquei com a Julia?

- Tenho nada haver com a sua vida.

- Pensei que estava com ciúmes. - sorriu.

- Como se houvesse motivo.

- Então, não se importa se eu ficar com ela, não é?

Shura o fitou.

- Faça o que quiser.

- Eu me interessei por ela, principalmente depois de descobrir o motivo que ela tem um boneco meu.

- Qual motivo? - indagou assustado com a própria curiosidade.

- É obvio Esdras. Eu sou seu cavaleiro favorito.

Foi pego de surpresa.

- E por que tem o meu?

- Ela ganhou. - uma mentirinha não faria mal. - presente ganhado não pode ser recusado.

Shura sorriu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Ela deve está adorando, tem a sorte de conhecer o seu gold favorito. Já pensou que o mesmo pensamento que colocou para nós, pode passar pela mente delas?

A pergunta pegou Mask de surpresa, e os demais que escutavam.

- O que quer dizer? - indagou o italiano.

- Não somos os ídolos delas? Elas estão apenas tietando, retire de nós o cosmo, o "glamour" de sermos cavaleiros de Atena e acrescente o fato de todos nós termos algumas sequelas. Elas gostam dos personagens e não de nós. Passando pela barreira vamos voltar a ser meros personagens e com o tempo essa "adoração" tende a desaparecer.

As palavras de Shura foram como um soco no estomago em muitos ali.

- Se quer viver nessa ilusão o problema é seu. - disse.

Miro pensou na Marcela que não teve problema em ficar com Kanon, o que significava que Shura tinha razão. O aquariano, Dohko e Shaka compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento de Esdras. Mu pensou em Ester e Deba em Mabel. Kanon, lembrou-se de Suellen e de Marcela. A primeira o tratara como se ele fosse qualquer pessoa, pois a associação do nome a pessoa, era comum na vida dela e não era por ele ser o Kanon, que seria diferente. E na segunda, ela já tinha ficado com Miro antes. Saga constatou seus pensamentos. Cristiane só o enxergava como o "cavaleiro de gêmeos" e nada mais.

- Quer uma prova? Não dou quinze minutos para elas chegarem aqui ver o treino. Se tirarmos o cosmo e lutarmos como MMA, ou qualquer modalidade de luta, não dou dez minutos para metade ir embora.

Mal acabou de falar e as meninas apontaram na entrada. Todos olharam para elas.

- Por que estão olhando para nós...? - indagou Suellen.

- Foram pegos de surpresa... - murmurou Sheila.

Aioria e Gabe que vinham mais atrás estranharam o súbito silêncio de ambas as partes.

O grego caminhou até os amigos.

- Elas vieram assistir.

Nenhum disse nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou diante do silêncio.

- Não Aioria. - disse Shura.

- Mu, Aiolos pediu que fizesse a muralha para protegê-los.

- Tudo bem.

O ariano caminhou até o grupo.

- Bom dia. - disse de forma polida, mas um pouco contido.

- _Oi Mu_. - Ester sorriu.

- Sentem lá em cima, eu vou fazer a barreira. - disse causando estranheza em todos.

Seguiram a recomendação sentando bem no alto. Mu elevou seu cosmo e criou a proteção. Dizendo mais nada voltou para junto dos amigos. Com a volta de Aioria, Kanon treinaria com ele enquanto Saga supervisionava. Dentro da barreira...

- Eles não estão estranhos? - comentou Isabel.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Paula.

- Deve ser por causa daqueles problemas. - disse Rodrigo.

- _Sempre achei os dourados como homens fantásticos, e eles enfrentam tanta coisa. -_ disse Ester. - _salvam o mundo e tem como recompensa esse tanto de problemas._

Olharam para os dourados. Na arena...

- Estão olhando para nós. - disse Deba.

- Eles estão vendo como o filme está sendo feito. - disse Shaka.

- Do que estão falando? - indagou o leão.

- Que não passamos apenas de personagens. - disse Kanon.

- Continuo sem entender. - o leão parou um pouco, já dava sinais de cansaço.

Dohko explicou a ele o pensamento de Shura.

- Não é nada disso. - disse Aioria. - elas não nos veem assim.

- E acha que a Gabe te vê como? - Miro o fitou. - Ela tinha oito anos quando a série foi feita. Ela está realizando o sonho de conhecer seu herói de infância.

O leonino voltou a atenção para ela.

Dentro da barreira...

- Queria saber o que tanto eles falam. - disse Helu, por causa da barreira nenhum dos lados se ouviam. - e olham para nós.

- Na certa devem está achando que estamos com pena deles. - disse Isabel. - devem achar que sabemos de tudo.

- Então vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada. - disse Jules. - vamos continuar a trata-los iguais.

- Está certo. - concordaram.

Na arena...

- Ela não pensa isso de mim.

- Todas pensam Aioria. - disse Shura. - elas nos enxergam apenas como os dourados de Atena e não como Esdras Martinez, Ricardo Ferreira, Aioria Kratos e assim por diante...

Alguns achavam que a tese de Shura era muito rígida. Mu voltou a atenção para Ester, será que ela pensava aquilo dele? Apenas como o homem de uma raça antiga?

- Que sejamos então seus dourados. - disse Dohko, não se importando muito em como elas o viam. - que a amizade dure enquanto elas estiverem aqui.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion já estava no escritório de Atena. Apesar de ter insistido para que ela não participasse por causa das dores, a deusa mandou avisar que participaria. Cerca de alguns minutos depois ela chegou.

- Atena. - Shion deu lhe o braço.

- Estou bem Shion.

O grande mestre a conduziu até a poltrona.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar? Podemos marcar para outro dia.

- A comemoração se aproxima, precisamos acertar os detalhes.

- Como quiser.

Não tiveram que esperar muito, pois Aiolos e Marin chegaram.

- Bom dia Atena. - disse o sagitariano.

- Bom dia Aiolos. - ela consertou o corpo para que ele não percebesse seu desconforto. - podemos começar?

- Sim.

- O primeiro assunto é sobre o vértice. - iniciou. - tem quatro dias que estão aqui e a barreira não mostrou uma irregularidade sequer.

- Acha que pode demorar ainda mais para abrir?

- Espero que não Marin. Com Kurumada abriu com cinco dias, se ela seguir essa tendência, creio que amanha a barreira irá abrir.

- E o que fará? - indagou Shion.

- Hoje a noite farei uma reunião com eles e com os cavaleiros para deixar todos a par. Como passaram na parte da manhã, ela deve seguir esse movimento.

Aiolos franziu o cenho.

- Por enquanto não digam nada, para não provocar ansiedade, a tarde, Marin, avise todos.

- Sim senhorita.

- Quanto à comemoração, vamos começar os preparativos a partir de amanha a tarde, pois eles já terão ido, então ficará mais fácil.

- E como ela será?

- Como todas as cerimônias de indicação ao cargo de grande mestre. Shion avisará oficialmente a todos que você é o seu substituto.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas ainda acho que Saga deveria ser o escolhido e ainda sou o mais novo de todos.

- Mas tem responsabilidade Aiolos. - disse Shion. - Saga não tem condições de assumir o cargo, ele tem um grande senso de responsabilidade e vários talentos que um grande mestre tem que ter, mas sabe que ele não dá conta. No meu pensamento ele tinha que ser seu auxiliar, mas nem isso ele quer.

- Em todo caso, até você assumir por completo o cargo, posso persuadir a Saga para ser seu auxiliar. - disse Atena. - na cerimônia, Shion também te passará o manto branco. A partir de então, deverá permanecer mais tempo aqui no templo. Os treinos serão esporádicos e quando for a hora Seiya herdará sua armadura. Marin vai continuar cuidando da parte administrativa, até você estiver apto com as obrigações do cargo. Cuidará também da abertura do santuário para novos aspirantes. Poderá ir a Star Hill sem precisar da nossa autorização, iniciando seu treinamento de leitura das estrelas.

Aiolos ouvia em silêncio. Com treze anos, quando Shion realizou aquela cerimônia, escolhendo ele ao invés de Saga como futuro mestre do santuário, achou que não daria conta e agora mesmo mais velho, ainda achava que era responsabilidade demais sobre seus ombros.

- Espero corresponder as suas expectativas. - murmurou.

- Não fique assim Aiolos. - Shion sabia exatamente como ele se sentia, já passou por isso. - será bem mais fácil. Você tem a mim, Atena, Saga e Dohko para te ajudar.

- Eu não tenho essa força que tem Shion. Teve muita garra em reconstruir o santuário depois da guerra do século XVIII.

- Você a tem, só não está dando crédito a ela.

- Vai conseguir Aiolos. - disse Atena. - a cerimônia será dividida em duas partes. Na primeira, será levado até a estátua onde será consagrado por mim. Sei que não consegue vestir a armadura de Sagitário, então a vestirá só no momento da consagração.

Aiolos ficou em silêncio, teria que ter muita força para suportar o peso da armadura.

- Como não é um lemuriano. - iniciou Shion. - quando assumir totalmente o cargo receberá o Misopetha-Menos.

Aiolos não gostou disso, viver muitos anos nem sempre era dádiva. Certamente veria todos ali morrerem... seu irmão, seus amigos...

- Na segunda parte Aiolos, será apresentado aos cavaleiros e aos habitantes de Rodorio no pátio da frente do templo, trajando o manto branco.

- Os cavaleiros de bronze irão vir? - indagou Marin.

- Ainda não decidi sobre isso. - disse a deusa. - os demais detalhes iremos acertar ao longo dos dias. A terceira pauta é sobre a administração do santuário. Marin por favor.

A amazona começou a pontuar assuntos relativos ao santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os treinos continuavam, mas os cavaleiros estavam mais silenciosos, o que era oposto na barreira, as meninas não paravam de falar e o assunto claro era sobre os golds.

- Só faltando uma coisa para ficar perfeito. - disse Paula.

- O que?

- Shaka abrir os olhos. Estamos aqui há dias e ainda não tivemos o prazer ver os olhos dele.

- Pois eu já vi. - disse Rodrigo. - enquanto conversávamos ele abriu. Acho que foi sem querer.

- Isso não é justo... - murmurou Juliana. - eu quero ver...

- E são bem azuis?

- São Julia.

- Precisamos pensar em algo para fazê-lo abrir. - disse Heluane.

- Nem pense nisso. - disse Fernando. - é melhor não forçarem nada com o Shaka, vai que ele se irrite.

- Fernando tem razão. - Juliana deu um suspiro resignado. - ele ficou ofendido pelo empregado, se fizermos algo, quero nem pensar.

- Então pelo menos o cabelo. - Gabe o fitava treinar contra Dohko. - queria muito ver as madeixas loiras descendo majestosamente por aquele corpo.

- Gabe!

- Brincadeira Ju. Shaka é todo seu.

- Mudando de assunto, a que horas é o almoço na casa do Aiolos? - indagou Cris.

- Ele marcou meio dia. - disse Sheila. - mas lá pelas onze vou descer para ajuda-lo.

- Vê se agarra-o dessa vez. - Jules a fitou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Olha só quem fala. - disse Isa. - dormiu na mesma cama com o tigrão diliça e não fez nada. Que desperdício.

- Ele não estava no seu estado normal. Eu praticaria um abuso sexual se aproveitasse da fraqueza dele.

- Sei...

O treino prosseguiu até meados das onze horas, quando Saga o deu por encerrado.

Mu com um corte na mão enfaixava-a. Olhou na direção da barreira.

- Shaka pode tira-los de lá?

- Por mim deixa como está.

O ariano apenas sorriu. Shaka deu as costas caminhando até a barreira.

- Olha só quem está vindo. - disse Mabel.

Voltaram a atenção para o indiano. Devido as lutas, seu coque estava bagunçado, vários fios loiros estavam soltos.

- Vai ser bonito assim lá na Índia. - disse Marcela.

O cavaleiro aproximou da barreira e elevando um pouco o cosmo, a destruiu.

Sem dizer nada deu as costas as meninas, que rapidamente desceram. Ele voltava para perto dos outros e num dado momento sentindo o coque frouxo, puxou o grampo que os prendia. As madeixas loiras caíram em cascata.

- Que visão... - murmurou Sheila.

Os dourados que olhavam para elas, notaram os olhares contemplativos que elas lançavam para o virginiano. Era evidente que ele fazia muito sucesso com elas. Shaka por sua vez sentia-se secado e aquilo o estava irritando-o.

- O que tanto olham?

Ele virou-se e talvez por conta da irritação, não percebeu que abriu os olhos. Todas sem exceção soltaram um suspiro, com a cena: com o movimento, a franja moveu de forma displicente sobre os olhos azuis claros. A expressão fechada deixava-o ainda mais bonito. Realmente Shaka de virgem era lindo!

- Pode até tirar os meus sentidos, mas você é muito lindo. - disse Helu.

- Como?

- Lindo é pouco. - Marcela o olhava de cima a baixo.

- O que disse? - ele não acreditava no que estava escutando.

- A lá em casa... - murmurou Paula.

O cavaleiro arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar. Ele desviou o olhar parando em Juliana que o fitava de forma ainda mais contemplativa. A brasileira ao notar que ele a fitava, não conseguiu desviar o olhar, o rosto dele simplesmente era perfeito. Diante do olhar dela, Shaka ruborizou.

- Vocês são loucas. - disse dando as costas.

Alguns cavaleiros, para não dizer a maioria, ficaram incomodados pelo fato delas praticamente babarem pelo indiano.

- Se ficam assim por ele, imagina quando conhecerem o Afrodite. - disse Miro a Aioria.

Com o término do treino, todos seguiram para o templo, já que o Sagitariano estava lá. Ele ainda estava em reunião, então os dourados optaram por irem para suas casas e depois seguir para Sagitário. Dez minutos depois a reunião foi encerrada. Marin convidou Atena e Shion, mas nenhum dos dois aceitou o convite. Rodrigo e Fernando inventaram uma desculpa, deixando as meninas partissem com o grego.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka chegou em casa indo direto para o banheiro. Tomaria um longo banho, pois estava precisando. Subitamente a imagem de Juliana lhe fitando veio na mente.

- Por que isso agora... - balançou a cabeça querendo dissipar tal pensamento.

Aioria antes de ir para Leão parou em Escorpião para pedir o vídeo game de Miro emprestado. Se Gabe não tivesse nada para fazer a chamaria para jogar.

Em Aquário, Kamus guardou sua lente, pegando os óculos. Depois foi a biblioteca, separar dois exemplares para emprestar a Isabel.


	11. Chapter 11: Sentimentos descobertos

**Capitulo 11**

**Sentimentos descobertos**

* * *

Logo após a reunião, Saori deixou o corpo relaxar no sofá. Sentia dores, o que lhe causaria atrasos em muitos assuntos.

Com muito custo levantou, indo para a cozinha, acabou por encontrar Rodrigo no corredor.

- Bom dia Atena.

- Bom dia Rodrigo. - esboçou um sorriso, mas o baiano percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Ainda não melhorou da sua indisposição? Shion nos contou que levantou não sentido muito bem.

- Não é nada grave... - lembrou-se do trabalho que teria que entregar hoje. - pode me fazer um favor?

- Quantos quiser.

- Sabe aquele trabalho que fez para mim ontem? Pode envia-lo?

- Claro.

- Só vou pedir um almoço na cozinha e vamos para o escritório.

- Tudo bem.

De longe, o mineiro viu o amigo e Atena conversando, isso significava que a reunião tinha acabado e Marin... pôs a procura-la, se o máximo que conseguiria com ela era ajuda-la nos serviços do santuário, não desperdiçaria a chance. Acabou por encontra-la na biblioteca.

- Oi Marin.

- Olá.

- Estava passando e achei que poderia ajuda-la com alguma coisa... " que desculpa mais esfarrapada..."

- Pois achei a sua chegada providencial e como tenho a sua confiança, acho que pode me ajudar.

- Pode pedir o que quiser.

**O.o.O.o.O**

As meninas estavam espalhadas pela sala de Sagitário. Aiolos na cozinha preparava a comida e hora alguma deixou Sheila ajuda-lo, por mais que ela insistisse. Conversavam ou melhor sacaneavam com Jules pelo ocorrido na casa de Libra.

- Essa casa nunca vai perder a fama. - brincou Helu.

- Querem parar? - pediu Jules. - já está ficando chato.

- Vamos te zoar até a morte. - disse Marcela.

Jules estava prestes a dizer algo quando... viram algo preto voando...

- O que é aquilo?! - Marcela levantou imediatamente.

Mabel de forma tranquila levantou, caminhando para onde o ponto preto tinha pousado.

- É uma barata. - disse simplesmente.

- O QUE? - já gritaram Marcela, Helu e Cris, dando um salto.

- Pode deixar que eu mato.

Mabel foi para dar uma chinelada no bicho, mas ela simplesmente voou...

Os cavaleiros acabavam de chegar a casa de Sagitário, perto da área privativa começaram a ouvir gritos histéricos.

- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Dohko preocupado.

- Aiolos atacando as meninas. - disse Kanon.

- Não seja idiota. - Aioria deu um pedala nele. - meu irmão não faria isso.

Shaka abriu a porta e seu primeiro gesto foi arquear a sobrancelha. Os outros entraram ficando sem entender. No meio da sala, Aiolos pedia cuidado com suas coisas. Juliana, Mabel, Isabel, Sheila e Ester sentadas tranquilamente. Em cima do sofá metade das meninas: Julia, Heluane, Marcela, Gabrielle e Cristiane. Em cima das cadeiras da sala de jantar, Jules, Suellen e Paula.

- O que diabo está acontecendo? - indagou o escorpião.

- MIRO! - Marcela desceu do sofá pulando no pescoço do Escorpião. - MATA!

- Matar quem? - indagou Shura sem entender e ficando temeroso pela expressão do rosto de Julia.

- ELA! - berrou Helu. - Giovanni faz alguma coisa!

O canceriano ergueu as sobrancelhas. Helu o chamando pelo nome?

- Você está doente?

Para piorar um pouco mais o bichinho resolveu voar mais uma vez...

- AH!

E foi um salve-se quem puder. Helu jogou as diferenças no ralo ao pular no pescoço do canceriano. Paula foi no primeiro que viu, agarrando Aldebaran. Gabe quase jogou Aioria no chão, Julia não se acanhou ao se jogar sobre Shaka e Cris nem pensou se era Saga ou Kanon foi no primeiro que viu, que era o geminiano mais novo.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? - indagou Kamus.

- Esse escândalo todo é por causa de uma barata. - disse Juliana na absoluta calma.

- Uma misera barata? - Shura não acreditava.

- Misera o caralho! - gritou Helu. - é gigante!

- Mulher é o bicho mais covarde que conheço. - Dohko foi até a barata e numa fração de segundo, deu uma chinelada nela. - pronto.

- Não vai tirar o corpo daqui? - indagou Cris nem ousando olha-la.

- Que corpo Cris. - Kanon riu. - é só uma barata.

- Só desço quando tirar ela daqui. - disse resoluta.

Saga caminhou lentamente até o "corpo" e pegando um jornal retirou. Foi até o banheiro e jogou no lixo.

- Pronto.

- Certeza? - indagou Suellen.

- Absoluta.

Jules desceu. Em seguida Julia e Suellen.

- Ela está morta Gabe. - Aioria queria gargalhar.

- Ok...

Ele a desceu.

Marcela ainda estava receosa.

- Já está morta e enterrada Máh. - Miro a desceu.

- Assim espero.

Cris olhava para o chão.

- O que está procurando? - indagou Kanon, querendo solta-la logo por causa dos olhares nada amigáveis do irmão.

- Vendo se não tem mais.

- Foi só uma. - disse Saga. - pode descer. - disse sério.

Desceu não muito convicta. Helu continuava grudada no pescoço do italiano.

- Quer dizer que o pingo de gente tem medo de barata.

- Tenho... - não escutou o apelido. - pingo o que? Vá se ferrar!

- Ok. - sem cerimônias ele a soltou no sofá de uma vez.

- Não precisa ser assim! Seu grosso!

Quando tudo parecia resolvido... só escutam um zum...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritaram.

Marcela voou no pescoço de Miro, Heluane levantou rapidamente do sofá abraçando Giovanni, Paula pulou em Aldebaran, Gabe voltou para o pescoço de Aioria, Julia jogou-se em Shura., Suellen pulou no pescoço do dono da casa. Jules subiu na cadeira e não sairia de lá por nada. Desta vez Cris pulou no pescoço certo.

- Você não jogou no lixo? - fitou Saga.

- É outra. - disse tranquilamente.

- Não sei de onde elas vêm. - disse Aiolos.

- Não interessa! - berrou Helu. - MATA!

Juliana, Isabel, Sheila, Mabel e Ester gargalhavam.

- Parem de rir caralho! - gritou Marcela. - mata Miro.

- Barata é inofensivo.

- Só desço daqui quando matar. - disse Jules.

Kamus olhou por toda sala a procura da bendita barata. Quando a achou, a matou e assim como Saga jogou o "corpo" no lixo.

- Pode fazer uma varredura nessa sala. - disse Marcela. - não desço enquanto não olharem tudo.

- Idem. - disse Julia.

- Vou buscar o dedetizador. - disse Aiolos.

- Não me põe no chão! - Suellen grudou ainda mais no pescoço dele.

Kamus soltou um suspiro desanimado indo até a dispensa de Sagitário. Pegou o spray e de volta, jogou o vapor na sala inteira.

- Vai gastar o vidro todo? - disse Aiolos preocupado.

- Prefere elas gritando? - o fitou.

- Pode gastar... - disse por fim.

Não tinha barata que resistisse tamanha dedetização, a sorte que o produto era sem cheiro, pois Kamus gastou o vidro todo.

- Podem descer. - disse.

Elas olharam entre si.

- Já não tem mais nenhuma Gabe. - disse Aioria. - posso te descer?

- Pode...

Suellen olhava para o chão.

- Suellen.

- Sim? - fitou o grego.

- Preciso terminar o almoço...

- Ah claro. - desceu. - desculpa...

- Tudo bem.

Jules desceu da cadeira. Julia olhava para o chão, com medo que pudesse surgir outra barata. Shura a olhava um pouco incomodado, não que fosse pesada ou algo do tipo, mas sim pela proximidade.

- Não há mais nada. - disse frio.

- Será...? - o fitou.

- Certeza. - a encarou para depois desviar.

Muito sem jeito, Julia soltou o pescoço dele.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem.

Paula estava até achando bom o colo do taurino, mas o olhar de Mabel para ela não era nada bom...

- Desculpa Ricardo. - disse sem graça. - é o hábito.

- Não se preocupe. - disse descontraído. - minha mãe também tinha medo de baratas.

Marcela ainda continuava grudada no escorpião.

- Se continuar desse jeito, vou te levar para outro lugar. - disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Só pensa em besteira. Pode me descer.

Cris olhava para todos os lados, certificando-se que não havia mais nenhuma ali.

- Kamus gastou o frasco todo, não tem mais baratas.

- Aquilo não morre. É uma praga.

Saga franziu o cenho e Cris interpretou que ele não estava gostando nada em segura-la.

- Pode me descer.

Ele a soltou. A única que continuava grudada num dourado era Helu.

- Você me desafia e diz não ter medo de mim e tem de uma barata? - Mask a fitou. - precisa rever seus conceitos.

- Eu não tenho culpa... - murmurou. - eu odeio..

O italiano sorriu, não de forma cínica ou sarcástica, mas simplesmente sorriu.

- Você é contraditória... - a levou até o sofá. - vou arrumar algumas baratas da próxima vez.

- Não faz isso... - os olhos quase encheram de água ao se imaginar no subsolo de Câncer com baratas.

- Estou brincando. - sorriu. A colocou no sofá de forma gentil. - mas não seria má ideia. - disse apenas para provocar, mas pela primeira vez não pensou em sacanea-la desse jeito. - pode por os pés no chão.

Depois do incidente com os bichos nojentos, os ânimos acalmaram-se.

Mu sentou-se perto de Ester, estava surpreso por ela ter ficado tão calma enquanto as meninas gritavam. Chamou a atenção dela e fez o gesto de boa tarde. Ela ficou radiante.

- _Não esqueceu..._

- Sou um bom aluno. Você é bem corajosa, não gritou nem nada.

- _Fazer escândalo por causa de uma barata?_

- Poucas mulheres são assim. Ah Ester... - abaixou o rosto um pouco envergonhado.

- _Sim?_

- Depois do almoço poderia me ensinar mais sinais da sua linguagem? Achei muito interessante.

- _Claro._

Deba também estava impressionado com a coragem de Mabel.

- Medo de uma coisinha como aquela?

- Fiquei realmente surpreso. Minha mãe faltava desmaiar.

- A minha também. Pode vir qualquer inseto, tenho medo não.

Os dois riram.

Juliana estava calada e Shaka do seu lado também não dizia nada.

- Você é corajosa. - quebrou o silêncio, mas sem olha-la. - ou pelo menos equilibrada.

- Nunca tive medo. Mato sem problema.

Kamus sentou propositalmente ao lado de Isa.

- Tem medo não? – era tão raro uma mulher que não tinha medo de barata.

- Não. Tenho nojo, mas medo não. Se não tiver ninguém para matar, eu mato sem problema.

O assunto sobre baratas continuava, enquanto isso, casas acima...

Rodrigo terminava de mandar o trabalho de Saori. A garota sentada no sofá, permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Já mandei Atena.

- Obrigada. - abriu os olhos, erguendo o braço que continha um relógio. - vou mandar servir o almoço. - virou o rosto para olha-lo. - almoça comigo?

- Será um prazer.

Antes de seguirem para o alojamento das servas, Marin e Fernando almoçaram juntos.

- Não sabia que tinha essa pompa toda. - disse Fernando.

- O santuário tem certas regras e a indicação do futuro grande mestre é uma delas.

- Será uma festa de grande porte.

- Atena já iniciou alguns preparativos, mas vai intensificar a partir de amanha, já que a festa será em três dias. Não é bem uma festa, mas uma cerimonia.

- As meninas vão gostar. - disse.

- Pois é... - Marin ficou calada, não sabia se contava ou não que eles iriam embora amanha. Preferiu não falar nada.

- Os cavaleiros de Bronze virão?

- Atena ainda não decidiu, só quem está confirmado de ante mão é o Julian Solo.

- Poseidon virá?

- Sim.

O mineiro franziu o cenho... Rodrigo não vai gostar de saber.

Chegaram ao alojamento das servas e tudo que se viu foram mulheres indo de um lado para o outro, atarefadas.

- Como quer que eu a ajude?

- É um trabalho chato...

- Faço sem problema.

- Não sabe o quanto fico grata.

De volta a Sagitário...

Aiolos serviu o almoço, que era pratos típicos da culinária grega. Assim como em Touro, estavam esparramados pela sala e sala de jantar.

- Aproveitando o momento, amanhã o almoço é na minha casa. - disse Dohko.

- Estou vendo que vamos comer bem. - disse Sheila. - valeu Tigrão Diliça. - soltou sem perceber.

As meninas arregalaram os olhos e os dourados a fitaram na hora. Sheila percebeu o vacilo...

- Do que me chamou? - indagou o libriano.

- Nada. - disse rapidamente.

- Eu escutei muito bem. - disse Mask. - Tigrão Diliça?

Sheila queria sumir, ainda mais quando notou o olhar sério de Aiolos.

- "Eu e a minha boca grande..."

- Por que Tigrão Diliça? - indagou o próprio. - agora eu quero saber!

As meninas ficaram caladas, poderiam até explicar o apelido, mas não frente dos outros dourados... bom pelo menos algumas delas, porque Heluane...

- Uma amiga nossa o chama assim. - disse a fluminense. - tigrão por causa da sua tatuagem nas costas e 'diliça', porque você é bonito. - ia falar gostoso, mas preferiu omitir.

O libriano deu um grande sorriso. Então ele era bonito? Sempre teve certo complexo por ser o mais baixo de todos.

- Pode me chamar assim sempre que quiser. - disse.

Sheila ficou calada, notando o olhar sério que Aiolos dirigia a ela. Julia veio em seu socorro.

- A comida está uma delicia Aiolos.

- Obrigado. - sorriu.

O restante do almoço transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, claro que a expressão do sagitariano para Sheila não mudou hora alguma, deixando-a temerosa.

Serviram a sobremesa e logo após Sheila ofereceu-se para recolher as vasilhas. Aiolos disse nem sim, nem não.

Gabe estava conversando com Juliana e Suellen quando Aioria fez sinal para ela. A brasileira pediu licença indo até ele.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? - indagou.

- Não.

- Miro emprestou o vídeo game dele, quer jogar?

- Só se for agora.

Os dois despediram de Aiolos e saíram. O sagitariano não gostou nada daquilo.

Isa e Kamus conversavam sobre vinhos, vendo que tinham mais esse ponto em comum.

- Mudando de assunto. Aqui no santuário tem um templo de Apolo? Coroa do Sol?

- Foi invenção de Kurumada. Dentro do complexo de templos do santuário, só tem de Hefesto. Para as pessoas comuns, não passa de ruínas, mas Atena o preservou.

- Um amigo meu o visitou ano passado. A visita dele estava incluso no nosso pacote, mas com a barreira...

- Gostaria de visita-lo?

- Sim.

- Te levo lá, venha.

Os dois saíram a francesa, despedindo apenas do dono da casa.

- A próxima que vai passar a noite fora vai ser a Isa. - disse Marcela. - saindo de fininho com o Kamus.

- Ela tem mais que aproveitar. - disse Julia.

Mu fez sinal para Ester, que entendeu na hora. O ariano foi até a cozinha despedir-se de Aiolos e foi embora acompanhado por ela.

Marcela e Heluane conversavam, e vez outra, Helu notava os olhares do Escorpião.

- Ele está te secando.

- Eu sei.

- Não vai falar com ele?

- Eu não. Se ele quiser que venha até aqui.

- Pois é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo. E se me empurrar, te mato.

O escorpião aproximou.

- Oi meninas.

- Oi. - apenas Helu respondeu.

- Será que podemos conversar Marcela? - disse sério.

- Sim.

- Vamos lá para fora.

Os dois saíram sobre os olhares atentos dos outros.

- Eu já vou. - disse Saga ao irmão.

- Vou com você.

Os gêmeos despediram-se de Aiolos, saindo. Cris e Suellen trocaram olhares.

- Quinze minutos. - disse Cris.

- De que?

- Darmos de desentendidas e aparecer em Gêmeos.

- Não está falando sério?

- Estou. Temos nada a perder Su.

- É tem razão.

Num canto da sala...

- Vamos andar por aí Ju? - indagou Heluane.

- Tudo bem. – Juliana estava a fim mesmo de andar.

As duas levantaram sobre os olhares atentos de Mask e de Shaka. Despediram-se de Aiolos tomando o rumo da entrada de Sagitário. Iriam ao tal lago que Marcela tinha mencionado. Shaka só deu um tempo para ir embora para sua casa. Mask foi logo em seguida.

Aldebaran aproximou de Mabel que conversava com Julia.

- Está a fim de dar uma volta? - indagou o taurino.

- Claro que ela está. - disse Julia. - vai Mabel. - praticamente a empurrou.

- Julia!

A paulista apenas piscou de forma sapeca.

Os dois tomaram rumo da saída de Sagitário.

- Já vou subir. - disse Shura a Dohko.

O espanhol foi até a cozinha despedir-se de Aiolos e quando passou pela sala deu uma olhada rápida para Julia, que abaixou o olhar.

- Eu vou com você Shura. - o libriano levantou. - tchau Aiolos! - gritou dali mesmo.

Na sala só restaram Julia, Sheila, Paula e Jules.

- Bom senhorita papo anjo, vamos subir. - disse Paula. - não queremos segurar vela.

- Isso mesmo. - completou Jules.

- Vão me deixar aqui? - Sheila arregalou os olhos.

- O anjo é seu. - disse Julia. - vamos?

As três saíram deixando-a sozinha. No salão privativo Jules preferiu tomar outro rumo.

Sheila franziu o cenho. Lentamente ela recolheu o restante dos pratos e deu uma ajeitada na sala, colocando as cadeiras no lugar. Já tinha algum tempo que Aiolos foi para a cozinha. Enchendo o peito de coragem rumou para lá.

- Trouxe o restante das vasilhas. - disse parando na porta.

- Pode deixar aí. - disse sem olha-la.

A paulista levou os pratos até a pia.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. - disse seco.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Por que está me tratando assim? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não fez nada. - disse. A verdade é que queria cortar alguma coisa que viesse a acontecer entre os dois. O fato de ela ter dito aquele apelido para Dohko era o menos importante e sim o fato de ser o novo Grande Mestre e como tal teria que dar o exemplo. Somado a isso, sua mente a partir de agora só deveria ser ocupada com os assuntos do santuário.

Sheila abaixou o olhar, olhando para a faixa que envolvia o braço dele.

- Por que seu braço está enfaixado? Notei desde a primeira vez. - disse, querendo escutar a versão dele.

- Por causa da explosão do muro. - a fitou, seu rosto estava sem expressão alguma. - a explosão dos doze cosmos provocou essa queimadura.

- Posso ver?

O grego fechou a torneira, enxugando as mãos num pano. Esticou o braço começando a desenrolar a faixa, a medida que fazia isso, Sheila arregalava os olhos. Quando tirou a faixa por completo a brasileira pode ver a enorme cicatriz que ia dos pulsos até o ombro.

- Dói?

- Depois de tantos anos não.

- Posso tocar?

- Sim.

Sheila tocou de leve, com medo de provocar dor.

- Sinto muito Aiolos.

- Era o meu dever. - voltou a enfaixar. - obrigado com as vasilhas, eu termino agora.

A brasileira não disse nada, saindo, mas resolveu ficar sentada, na frente da porta privativa que separava do salão. Talvez Aiolos resolvesse conversar com ela.

**Leão...**

Aioria usou a velocidade da luz, para chegar em casa. Rapidamente plugou o console na TV e escolheu um jogo.

- Pode ser de luta?

- Vou dar uma surra em você. - disse Gabe sorrindo.

Começaram a jogar Tekken 3. A luta começou equilibrada, Aioria era bom, mas Gabe também não ficava atrás. A primeira a brasileira ganhou.

- Ganhei! - gritou.

- Foi sorte de principiante.

- Não é sorte, sou boa mesmo.

- Revanche.

A tarde para os dois seria longa...

**Aquário...**

Kamus e Isa desceram o restante das casas, depois de passar por Áries pegaram a direita tomaram rumo como se fossem para Rodorio, contudo, pouco antes de entrarem na floresta viraram a esquerda. Havia um pequeno bosque e ao contrario de outras partes do santuário ali era bem fresco. Um caminho de pedras serpenteava entre as árvores. Enquanto caminhavam o assunto vinhos voltou a pauta.

- Meus pais eram apreciadores. – disse Kamus.

- Qual o seu sobrenome? - há muito tempo queria perguntar.

- Saunière. Mas Miro gosta de dizer só Sauni.

Isa o fitou na hora, lembrando-se que o escorpião mencionara o nome dela com esse nome.

- "Isa Sauni... Isa Saunière..." - deu um sorriso bobo. - "escorpião besta..."

- Estamos chegando. - disse o francês notando o sorriso dela, mas não disse nada.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Isa pode ver numa parte mais alta e cercado por árvores de pequeno porte um templo.

- Que bonito.

- Realmente.

- Ele é usado?

- Não. Desde o tempo de Sage, ele foi desativado. Atena o preserva, pois tem boas relações com Hefesto.

- Ainda estamos dentro da barreira?

- Sim.

Isa olhou para trás vendo bem no alto o templo de Atena, a estátua, algumas casas de Rodorio e a casa de Peixes e Aquário. Andaram mais um pouco, chegando a base do templo. Ele era semelhante ao de Atena, porém menor. Os dois entraram e Isa ficou surpresa, pois ele parecia intacto. O piso estava coberto por um mármore branco e as paredes estavam todas cobertas por pinturas. No final do salão uma estátua enorme de Hefesto. Os dois deram a volta, indo para uma parte mais interna do templo. Um salão repleto de entalhes encontrava-se atrás da estátua. No centro do cômodo um altar.

- Era aqui que as oferendas a Hefesto eram colocadas.

- Fico imaginando esse lugar no seu templo de glória. Deveria ser fantástico.

- Concordo.

A brasileira fitou o francês, um raio de sol que passava por um dos vãos da parede atingiam os cabelos dele, deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos. Kamus trajava uma calça preta e uma blusa branca. Usava óculos e aquilo o deixava ainda mais com ar intelectual. O cavaleiro notou o olhar dela.

- Algum problema?

- Não... só estava pensando.

- Em que? - aproximou.

- Que isso tudo pode ser uma grande loucura.

- Como assim?

- Eu ao seu lado no santuário de Atena. Devo está tendo um surto psicótico.

- Coletivo já que suas amigas estão aqui.

- É... - sorriu.

- Não está louca Isabel. - sorriu de volta.

**Áries**

**obs: a conversa dos dois se passa por telepatia.**

Desciam as escadas conversando. Era incrível como os dois tinham tantas coisas em comum. Ester perguntou sobre Jamiel e Mu dava os mínimos detalhes e a conversa prosseguiu até chegarem a Áries.

- Fique a vontade Ester.

- Obrigada. - sentou no sofá.

- Agora quero que me ensine como se pergunta o nome. - sentou ao lado dela.

Ester sorriu, Mu era tão maravilhoso.

- O que foi?

- Você é tão gentil e não me enxerga com indiferença.

- Por que eu deveria? Você é inteligente, bonita, não vejo nada de anormal.

- Nem minha surdez o incomoda?

- Não. Não nos comunicamos através do seu tablet, ou pela mente? Não vejo incomodo algum.

- Pena que nem todos pensam assim... - disse entristecida.

- Seus pais?

- Não! Meus pais me dão todo incentivo e se não fosse por eles, talvez não teria uma boa educação. Acontece que...- abaixou o rosto.

- Que...? - gentilmente Mu a fez encara-lo.

- Sou adotiva. Meus pais biológicos ao saberem que eu tinha deficiência não me quiseram, então fui colocada para adoção... se nem meus pais me quiseram, o que dirá das outras pessoas...

- Aldebaran diz que pais é quem cria. Seus pais são os que estão te esperando na sua cidade. Eles te amam do jeito que é.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- Vai me ensinar ou não? - sorriu de forma descontraída.

- Claro.

**Escorpião**

Miro seguiu na frente, indo em direção a entrada de Sagitário, Marcela o seguia. Desceram até Escorpião calados, seguindo para a área privativa.

- O que quer conversar? - Marcela cruzou os braços.

- Vamos entrar.

Os dois rumaram para o interior da casa.

- Como você me vê? - indagou continuando de costas para ela.

- Não entendi.

- Como você vê o cavaleiro de Escorpião? Sua impressão dele na série.

- O gold mais estiloso, foda, bonito. - disse simplesmente.

- E o que mais?

- Você tem grandes poderes.

Miro deu um meio sorriso.

- E se eu perdesse os meus poderes? - a fitou. - e fosse um homem normal?

- Não seria Miro de Escorpião e sim Miro. - disse simplesmente.

- E teria alguma coisa comigo?

- Acho que sim... eu não estou entendendo.

- Qual a diferença de ficar comigo ou com o Kanon?

- Nenhuma, eu gosto dos dois. - disse, mas bem na verdade, Miro tinha mais pegada, além de mexer muito mais com ela mas claro que não falaria para ele.

- Entendo... "Shura tem toda razão."

- Onde quer chegar com as perguntas?

- Só constatar que você não se importa quem beija, apenas que seja dono de uma amadura de ouro.

- O que? - franziu o cenho.

**Gêmeos**

Assim que chegou em casa Saga foi para o quarto. Kanon deitou no sofá ligando a TV.

O geminiano mais velho estava inquieto, abrindo e fechando as gavetas. Tentou ler um livro mas não conseguiu, achou uma folha de papel, passando a rabisca-la. Kanon vez ou outra olhava para o corredor. Saga estava muito calado então resolveu ver o que ele estava fazendo. Enquanto isso Cris e Suellen desciam pelas doze casas rumo a Gêmeos.

Kanon chegou a porta do quarto, vendo o irmão sentado no chão de costas.

- O que está fazendo Saga?

- Nada.

- Não é hoje sua sessão com Atena?

- Sim.

- E não vai lá?

- Não está na hora. - disse sem se virar.

Kanon deu nos ombros voltando para o sofá. Cerca de cinco minutos depois Saga foi até a sala, parou em frente ao rack procurando por algo. O dragão marinho fingiu está entretido com a TV, mas o fitava de rabo de olho.

- Queria saber como a Cristiane conseguiu nos distinguir. - disse para ver a reação dele.

- Minha expressão de culpado é bem visível. - disse. - todo mundo sabe quem é o culpado.

- Será mesmo?

- E seria o que Kanon? - o fitou.

- Não sei... talvez o fato que você seja o cavaleiro favorito dela... - mediu bem as palavras.

- Ela está enganada em relação a mim. É como Shura disse. Ela está encantada pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos e não pelo Saga cheio de problemas. - voltou a atenção para o móvel.

- Mas você se interessou por ela. - disse com cuidado, com Saga todo cuidado era pouco.

- Não. - disse seco.

- Então se eu ficar com ela vai se importar? - estava arriscando a apanhar.

- Nem pense nisso. - o fitou.

- Por que?

- Não vai causar problemas para Atena.

- Mas eu já fiquei com a Marcela, que mal tem em ficar com ela.

- Não ouse encostar nela. - disse frio.

Kanon calou-se, se o instigasse era bem capaz do outro lado dele dar as caras e era tudo que não queria.

- Está certo. Ficarei na minha.

- Estou indo ao templo. Comporte-se.

- Pode deixar.

Quando Saga abriu a porta deu de cara com Cris e Suellen. As duas assustaram-se.

- O que fazem aqui? - indagou.

Suellen escondeu atrás de Cris.

- Estávamos indo passear e ficamos com sede, como passávamos por aqui... - foi a primeira desculpa que a mineira encontrou.

O geminiano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Descer essas escadas nesse sol mata qualquer um. - disse Suellen completando a desculpa.

- Entrem.

Ele deu passagem. Completamente sem jeito elas entraram. Kanon trazia um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Eu vou pegar. - levantou do sofá. - me ajude com a bandeja Suellen.

Ele pegou na mão dela e a arrastou para a cozinha deixando a pernambucana sem entender. Cris e Saga ficaram na sala. A brasileira olhou a decoração achando a casa linda.

- Sua casa é linda.

- Obrigado.

- Por que a sala de TV é diferente?

- Kanon que decorou.

- Ah...

- Já estava de saída, fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Ele a fitou antes de sair. Minutos depois Kanon e Suellen voltaram.

- Cadê o meu irmão?

- Saiu.

- "Tento ajudar, mas assim fica difícil." Ele deve ter ido para a biblioteca.

- Ele não sai muito de lá...

- Que cabeça a dele! - Kanon levou à mão a cabeça. - esqueceu de levar esse livro. - pegou o primeiro que viu no rack. - Atena tinha pedido... Cris poderia levar para ele?

- Eu?

- Está ocupada?

- Não...

- Me faz esse favor?

- Faço... - olhou para Suellen que deu nos ombros. - até mais.

- Até. - Kanon sorriu.

Assim que a mineira saiu...

- Você não vale nada. - disse Suellen.

- Saga não se mexe! Ele se fecha no mundinho dele e esquece de viver.

- Não contou a ele sobre ela contou?

- Não. Vou deixa-lo descobrir por conta própria. Mudando de assunto, você não sabe fazer nada de gostoso?

- Sei...

- Faz parte das desculpas fazer algo gostoso para mim.

- Isso é chantagem.

- Entenda como quiser. - depositou as mãos no ombro dela. - para cozinha agora. - sorriu.

Suellen abriu a boca para revidar, mas diante daquele sorriso, acabou aceitando.

**Virgem **

Heluane e Juliana resolveram ir até o lago que Marcela tinha indicado. Passaram pelas doze casas conversando. A quarta casa já estava a vista quando a fluminense parou de andar.

- O que foi Helu?

- Nada...

- Como nada? Está branca como papel. Igual ontem!

- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

- Sim.

Helu contou tudo que tinha acontecido no subsolo de Câncer no dia anterior.

- E você não vai falar com Atena?

- Não. Ele é capaz de tudo, não duvido nada que pode me matar e me jogar em qualquer canto. Mas ele não perde por esperar, vai ter volta!

- Não fica brincando com ele...

- Vou dar uma lição nele, você vai ver.

Com o sentimento de vingança aflorado, Helu conseguiu entrar na casa de Câncer.

As duas seguiam conversando sem ao menos perceber que alguém as fitava. Foi tão de repente, que acabaram gritando quando o italiano apareceu na frente delas.

- Put #$%! - gritou Helu. - vá assustar a sua avó! - gritou.

O canceriano trazia um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Deveria ter te assustado com uma barata...

- Vá tomar $!

- Sua boca é muito suja. Por isso está encalhada. Homens gostam de mulheres delicadas e educadas, como a Juliana. - olhou para a paulista.

Ju ficou surpresa com as palavras dele.

- Vá se ferrar! E eu não estou encalhada!

- Acho que já se esqueceu do passeio que fez ontem...

- A Helu não quis ofende-lo Giovanni. - Ju intercedeu, pois não queria conhecer o subsolo da casa de Câncer.

O italiano franziu o cenho, para em seguida sorrir.

- Salva por sua amiga educada.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me salve!

- Concordo, - deu as costas indo para a porta. - quem se interessaria em salvar um pingo de gente. - entrou batendo a porta.

- É hoje que eu sento a mão nele. - foi atrás.

- Helu espere.

Tarde demais. Sem qualquer constrangimento Helu entrou na área privativa de Câncer. A paulista ficou sem saber. Voltava para Sagitário ou aproveitaria a caminhada?

Resolveu aproveitar e conhecer o tal lago. Andando por entre as colunas, acabou por perder o rumo certo que levava a entrada da casa, passando a andar num local pouco iluminado.

- Acho que me perdi. - disse.

Juliana deu um passo, mas parou ao sentir um frio na espinha, os pêlos dos braços dos braços arrepiaram e uma estranha sensação rondava o ambiente. A iluminação não ajudava muito e para piorar viu vultos. Desde pequena via espíritos e parece que a casa de Câncer era bem propicia para ver. A sensação que não estava sozinha só aumentava e pela primeira vez ficou com medo. Começou a suar frio, as mãos tremiam e o coração batia depressa. Deslumbrou em meio a sombras um homem, em seguida outro e mais outro, mulheres e crianças. Suas expressões eram de sofrimento, como se não tivessem paz, mesmo estando mortos. De repente sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou-se pronta para se defender. Seu pulso foi segurado.

- Ah... – o grito saiu suprimido.

Os olhos marejados de Juliana arregalaram devido ao susto, pois pensara que era um dos vultos. Shaka a fitava surpreso pela reação dela, a ponto de se arrepender por não ter anunciado sua presença. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Ele surpreso e ela de susto. Juliana sentiu as pernas bambearem e ajoelhou no chão, respirando ofegante, Shaka ainda segurava o pulso dela.

- Shaka... - arfava pois o coração estava acelerado.

- Me perdoe... eu não queria te assustar... - sentiu-se por mal por isso.

Ela não conseguia falar.

- Estava indo até Gêmeos, quando notei uma aura diferente no ar... consegue se levantar?

Quem disse que Juliana conseguia falar, o susto foi tão grande que até sua voz sumiu.

- Francamente... - deu um sorriso. - não tem medo de barata e tem de espíritos... já que para Shaka não havia distinção.

Não respondeu. Shaka agachou diante dela.

- Ainda está com medo?

Ela o fitou. Os olhos ainda marejados derramaram uma lágrima. O virginiano ficou surpreendido e ficou ainda mais quando ela o abraçou, pois ainda estava com medo e mesmo Shaka a ignorando sabia que com ele estaria protegida.

- Juliana...?

A resposta dela foi segurar mais forte o sari. O cavaleiro então a pegou no colo e sem dizer nada a levou para Virgem.

**Câncer**

Não quis nem saber se era educado ou não, Helu foi logo abrindo a porta que dava acesso a área privativa. Shaka que acabava de entrar no salão a viu entrando.

A brasileira já estava preparada para dizer poucas e boas para o italiano, mas calou-se ao ver a decoração da quarta casa.

O teto era na cor nude e toda a extensão da sala de estar era coberta por um tapete marrom bem claro. Havia dois sofás de três lugares e duas cadeiras formando um quadrado e a cor dos estofados era negra. Quatro pufes faziam a mesa de centro e eles também eram negros. As almofadas dos sofás eram roxas, negras e douradas. Em toda extensão da parede um papel de parede com fundo roxo e desenhos brancos. Um grande lustre de cristal descia no meio da sala. Um grande vaso de plantas ficava num canto. Duas cortinas marrom escuros iam do teto ao chão.

- "Até parece casa de vampiro..." - pensou.

Caminhou até a sala de jantar ficando igualmente surpresa. Uma mesa de tampo espelhado ficava no centro com seis cadeiras e elas também tinham o estofado na cor negra. Um tapete negro e felpudo ficava embaixo, cobrindo parte do piso cinza claro. As paredes eram cobertas por um papel de parede num cinza médio. Em uma das paredes um quadro representando a Monalisa. O teto era um capitulo a parte. Era branco, mas tinha duas faixas largas transversais. Eram pintadas e parecia que o pintor misturou tinta com água e passou o pincel espalhando-a. Por ser vermelho vivo, até parecia sangue. Um lustre de cristal completava a decoração.

- "Até que ele tem bom gosto."

- Com que ordem entrou aqui?

A voz dele a assustou.

- Nenhuma. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- E o que a pingo de gente quer de mim? Já vou logo avisando que não estou a fim de transar.

Helu ficou vermelha de raiva. Poderia até ir parar no subsolo, mas sentaria a mão nele.

- Primeiro pingo de gente é seu butão! Segundo jamais transaria com você!

- Não sabe o que está perdendo... - o cavaleiro abriu parte da camisa revelando parte dos seus músculos

Helu usou todo seu auto controle para não olhar.

- Você é muito convencido, Miro é muito melhor.

- Ah é... - a passos decididos aproximou da brasileira parando a poucos centímetros. - transou com ele?

- E se tivesse? - o fitou de forma desafiadora.

O canceriano a olhou de forma perigosa, até relevou a presença de Shaka que sentia no salão de Câncer.

- Problema seu. - disse, passando por ela indo se deitar no sofá. - agora saia, quero descansar.

**Alojamento**

Marin e Fernando ao terminarem o almoço seguiram para o alojamento das servas que ficava no caminho da Arena dourada passando pela lateral do templo. A amazona explicava o que deveria ser feito e qual o teor da comemoração. Quando chegaram ao alojamento o mineiro viu uma intensa movimentação de servas.

- Estão a pleno vapor. - comentou.

- A comemoração será em poucos dias. - não quis precisar a data para ele. - tudo tem que está pronto.

- E poderemos participar? - indagou.

Marin ficou calada. Não podia contar que eles iriam embora no dia seguinte.

- Claro. - mentiu.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Cada morador de Rodorio vai receber um convite, assim como os cavaleiros, Poseidon e a senhorita Hilda

- Ela também?

- Sim. Eu preciso organizar os convites para entrega-los e é nisso que queria sua ajuda. Você parece bem centrado e se fosse feito por uma pessoa distraída os convites poderiam ser trocados.

- Tudo bem Marin.

A amazona arranjou um espaço para ele e entregou-lhe os convites e que eram muitos.

- Tenho que olhar algumas coisas, assim que eu acabar volto para te ajudar.

- Sem problemas.

Marin arrumou uma sala para Fernando onde ele pudesse realizar o trabalho, deu uma rápida explicação e pediu licença.

Os convites estavam em envelopes em três cores: branco, dourado e azul. Como estava organizando resolveu conferir o conteúdo. Primeiro abriu o branco.

- Vejamos...

Retirou do envelope um cartão de 15cmx10cm em papel encorpado, notadamente percebível que o papel era caro. No topo o desenho do báculo de Atena em dourado e alto relevo.

**_A deusa Palas Atena, convida vossa senhoria e família para a cerimônia oficial de nomeação do cavaleiro Aiolos de Sagitário a cátedra de Grande Mestre do Santuário que acontecerá no pátio principal do Pathernon na décima sexta hora em dois dias._**

**_Atenciosamente_**

**_Atena_**

- Então o Aiolos vai ser mesmo o grande mestre... - murmurou guardando o cartão no envelope branco. Pegou o dourado para ver se o conteúdo era o mesmo.

**_A deusa Palas Atena, convida Shaka de Virgem para a cerimônia oficial de nomeação do cavaleiro Aiolos de Sagitário a cátedra de Grande Mestre do Santuário que acontecerá aos pés da estátua na décima quinta hora em dois dias._**

**_Atenciosamente_**

**_Atena_**

- Não era as seis da tarde? - estranhou. - será que terá algo antes só para os cavaleiros? - pegou o azul para conferir.

**_A deusa Palas Atena, convida o imponente Poseidon e seus Generais Marina Sorento de Sirene e Kanon de Dragão Marinho para a cerimônia oficial de nomeação do cavaleiro Aiolos de Sagitário a cátedra de Grande Mestre do Santuário que acontecerá aos pés da estátua na décima quinta hora em dois dias._**

**_Atenciosamente_**

**_Atena_**

- É Rodrigo... Julian Solo vai dar as caras... - notou que tinha dois convites azuis. - se um é do Poseidon, qual será o outro? - a curiosidade foi tanta que não aguentou.

**_A deusa Palas Atena, convida a senhorita Hilda de Polaris representante de Odin na Terra e sua irmã Freya para a cerimônia oficial de nomeação do cavaleiro Aiolos de Sagitário a cátedra de Grande Mestre do Santuário que acontecerá aos pés da estátua na décima quinta hora em dois dias._**

**_Atenciosamente_**

**_Atena_**

- Da Hilda... - ficou surpreso. - as coisas vão ficar interessantes...

**Templo**

O almoço foi servido no próprio escritório da deusa. Enquanto comiam, os dois contavam sobre suas vidas. Atena estava bem interessada na história do baiano.

- Já ouvi falar muito da Bahia. - disse Saori. - tenho uma empresa em São Paulo e o presidente costuma passar as férias lá. Da última vez que o encontrei me contou maravilhas.

- Pois está mais do que convidada a ir. Salvador tem vários hotéis cinco estrelas.

- Mas não posso me hospedar na sua casa?

- Minha casa não tem estrutura para hospedar uma deusa...

- Rodrigo... - sorriu. - eu não ligo para isso.

- Mesmo assim. Eu não me sentiria a vontade por não te fornecer todo o conforto que merece. Mas posso ser seu guia.

- Mas eu não seria bem acolhida?

- Seria tratada como uma rainha. - sorriu.

Saori sorriu de volta, mas aos poucos o sorriso foi morrendo. Mesmo que quisesse, jamais poderia se hospedar na casa dele. Quando ele atravessasse a barreira na manhã seguinte ela não passaria apenas de Saori Mitsui.

- O que foi?

- Nada... me conte sobre as maravilhas da cidade. - disse querendo mudar de assunto.

Rodrigo sorriu.

**Touro**

Deba e Mabel passaram por Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes e no final das escadarias viraram a esquerda, rumo a passagem que dava no vilarejo. Com o caminho um pouco íngreme por vários momentos o taurino a segurou pela mão. Minutos depois chegaram a Rodorio.

- Uau... essa cidade parece de contos de fada.

- Atena preservou a fachada das casas, mas por dentro são bem modernas. Gostaria de tomar um sorvete?

- Claro.

Os dois andaram pela rua principal, parando num sorveteria.

- Esqueci que não tenho dinheiro... - murmurou Mabel.

- Deixe por minha conta. Pode pedir o que quiser e o quanto quiser.

- Não fale assim, pois posso levar a sério.

- Mas é para levar.

Escolheram os sabores e se sentaram numa mesinha que ficava do lado de fora do estabelecimento. Mabel via o ir e vir das pessoas. As senhoras quase sempre estavam com vestidos brancos até os joelhos, já as mais jovens usavam roupas modernas.

- Esse lugar é tão bonito e tranquilo. Moraria aqui sem problema.

- Sério mesmo? - gostou de ouvir, pois as palavras de Esdras martelavam na sua mente.

- Claro. Seria um sonho trabalhar e morar aqui.

- É formada em Pedagogia não é?

- Sim.

- Atena mantém uma escolinha aqui, para os filhos dos moradores, poderia trabalhar lá.

- Seria ótimo.

Os dois sorriram.

**Libra**

Jules parou no templo de Libra, um pouco indecisa. Precisava arrumar uma desculpa e ela veio rapidamente. Seguiu pelo corredor, indo para a área privativa de Libra, bateu na porta duas vezes.

- Juliane? - o libriano ficou surpreso.

- Vim ver se está bem. Por causa de ontem.

- Estou ótimo. Entra.

Ele lhe deu passagem.

- Fiquei preocupada. - disse.

- Eu já me acostumei. - indicou-lhe o sofá. - tento levar uma vida normal.

- Sei o quanto enxaqueca acaba com o dia de uma pessoa. Você disse que foram castigados... como?

A expressão do libriano ficou séria.

- Desculpe Dohko, não queria...

- Tudo bem. - deu um meio sorriso. - foram seis meses muito difíceis. - só de lembrar sentia as dores.

**Capricórnio**

Julia e Paula estavam nos últimos degraus da escada que levava a nona a décima casa. Vinham conversando assuntos banais e foi assim durante o salão de Capricórnio. Quando saíram tiveram uma grande surpresa: Shura despachava algumas ordens para uma serva.

- É melhor tentar consertar... - disse Paula baixinho. - já que o Mask fez a merda, tente salvar alguma coisa.

- Mas eu não tenho nada a dizer. - Julia a fitou desesperada.

- Invente alguma coisa. Vou indo.

Paula apertou o passo, deixando a paulista sem ação. A serva despedia-se de Shura tomando rumo contrário a da paraense.

Shura a viu e diante do olhar dele a paulista ficou vermelha.

- Oi. - disse para quebrar o gelo.

Ele não respondeu apenas aproximou se dela, parando a poucos centímetros.

- Shura...

- Você o beijou ontem? - indagou na lata.

- Como? - piscou várias vezes sem entender a pergunta.

- Giovanni e você. Ele me disse, mas quero ouvir de você. - sabia que o canceriano não valia nada, mas queria ouvir da boca dela e confirmar que suas suposições estavam corretas.

- Eu... - Julia não conseguia encara-lo. Queria dizer que beijara Mask por acidente e que na verdade queria beijo só dele, mas e a coragem? - é verdade. - disse por fim.

O rosto de Shura continuou sério e aquilo a preocupou.

- Realmente ele não estava mentindo... - murmurou contrariado. - e o meu boneco? Por que o tem?

- Eu ganhei... - o que de fato era verdade, mas não imaginou a dimensão que aquela frase tomaria para Shura.

- Imaginei...

- Shura eu... na verdade eu... - queria confessar o que sentia, mas...

- Não precisa explicar nada. - disse seco. - já entendi tudo.

- Eu não sei o que o Mask falou, mas eu...

- Não tem que dar explicações a mim Julia. É a sua vida.

- Mas...

- Eu preciso ir.

Saiu sem deixa-la dizer nada. Julia o fitava entrar em Capricórnio. Era claro que ele estava com raiva dela, mas ela não tinha culpa! Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas talvez só piorasse as coisas. Voltaria para o quarto para pensar em algo e depois o procuraria.

**Áries**

Assim que pisou no templo Paula foi para a cozinha. Definitivamente sol e escada não combinavam. Sentou a mesa, colocando a jarra de água gelada sobre ela. Depois de saciado a sede foi para seu quarto. Não havia ninguém. Pensou em ensaiar alguns passos de dança, mas suas músicas tinham ficado no celular e Atena o confiscara.

Soltou um suspiro desanimado, pensando em algo para fazer. Foi até aos outros quartos não encontrando nenhuma das meninas.

- Vou andar por aí.

Desceu as escadas tomando rumo da cozinha, acabou encontrando uma serva no corredor.

- Você é uma das meninas do mundo lá fora não é? - indagou a senhora.

- Sim.

- Será que pode entregar isso ao senhor Shion? Estou um pouco atarefada.

- Claro. - pegou o envelope. - entregarei em mãos.

- Obrigada.

A serva saiu apressada e Paula foi atrás do grande mestre. Olhou no escritório dele e em outras dependências do templo, contudo sem sucesso.

Voltou por um dos corredores vendo Atena e Saga entrarem na biblioteca. Pensando que o ariano pudesse estar no escritório da deusa foi até ele.

- Rodrigo? - viu o baiano sentado na mesa da deusa. - o que está fazendo?

- Fazendo alguns projetos para a Saori. Ela me pediu.

- E como não nega nada para ela... - deu um sorriso.

- Tenho que ser.

- Viu o Shion?

- Vi Atena comentar que ele estava no quarto dele.

- Hum... está bem. Bom trabalho!

- Obrigado.

Segurando o envelope a brasileira foi para os aposentos do grande mestre.


	12. Chapter 12: Romance

**Leão**

Gabe e Aioria jogaram Need for Speed, Gran Turismo, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater e vários outros. Pararam para lanchar, voltando a jogar.

- Meus dedos estão doendo. - disse a brasileira.

- Só mais um partida. Por favor... eu não tenho com quem jogar.

- E o Miro?

- Ele não liga mais para isso... e a Marin detesta.

Disse para calar-se.

- Você e a Marin tem alguma coisa? - indagou seriamente.

Ele ficou calado. Não sabia se dizia ou não. Por um lado queria contar, afinal de contas gostava de Marin e sempre que possível queria tornar publico por outro...

- Estamos juntos. - disse.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Desde que fomos trazidos de Hades. - a fitou. - vamos jogar de novo? - quis mudar de assunto.

- Só mais uma. - preferiu ignorar. Só o fato de está perto dele já significava muito.

Logo que começaram uma nova partida, o pequeno desconforto sumiu. Desta vez escolheram um jogo em que os dois tinham que jogar juntos contra o vídeo game. Era inevitável perceber que eles se davam bem juntos e que por causa dessa afinidade formavam uma boa dupla.

Era isso que gostava em Gabrielle. Ela pensava como ele, tinha os mesmos gostos e podiam ficar horas e horas conversando ou jogando que não se cansava da companhia dela. A partida terminou com a vitória dos dois.

- Ganhamos! - gritou a brasileira.

- Nós dois somos demais. - disse. - pode vir qualquer dupla, nunca vai nos superar.

- Formamos uma bela dupla.

- Tem razão.

Os dois se fitaram, Gabe sentiu o rosto arder com o olhar dele, desviando. Aioria por sua vez continuava a olha-la.

- Gabrielle. - disse com a voz grave.

- Sim? - o fitou.

- Obrigado pela tarde, fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto assim.

- De nada, enquanto eu estiver aqui, podemos jogar mais vezes. - sorriu.

O cavaleiro desviou o olhar para os lábios dela e Gabe percebeu ficando tensa.

- Pode desligar? - indagou voltando a atenção para o aparelho. - já está tarde.

Ela foi para levantar, mas teve seu braço segurado pelo grego.

- Aioria...?

Ele apenas a fitava, parte dele dizia para beija-la, a outra dizia que era muito errado. Ele tinha um relacionamento com Marin e era com ela que queria ficar, mas então porque queria beijar Gabrielle? Durante todo esse tempo com a amazona, jamais a traiu, sequer em pensamento, por que isso agora? Ainda mais com alguém que iria embora a qualquer momento? Alguém que apenas o via como seu "herói de infância."

- Aioria.

Gabe o chamou novamente, fazendo-o acordar. Ele a puxou fazendo-a sentar novamente e então tudo foi muito rápido. Quando percebeu, tinha os lábios do leonino junto aos seus. Gabe sentiu o corpo ficar quente e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Aioria intensificou o contato e ela deixou-se levar por ele, contudo a imagem de Marin veio-lhe na mente e ele parou.

- Me desculpe. - disse recuando. - isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Eu sei... - murmurou.

- Vou guardar o Play.

De forma silenciosa Aioria guardava o console e os fios, Gabe acompanhava a cena. Escutaram batidas a porta.

- Entre! - gritou o dono da casa.

A porta abriu e quando os dois viram de quem se tratava ficaram paralisados.

- Oi Aioria, oi Gabe. - disse Marin.

A brasileira ficou pálida na hora. Se ela tivesse chegado minutos antes...

- Oi Marin. - disse o leonino tentando passar serenidade.

- O que estavam fazendo? - notou a tensão entre eles.

- Jogando. - Aioria mostrou a caixeta. - sei que não gosta muito então convidei a Gabrielle.

- Hum... - pensou que a tensão toda era porque Aioria estava sem graça pelo fato dos dois jogarem. - vim ver o desenho. - caminhou, sentando no sofá.

- Vou pegar.

Ele foi até o quarto para pegar. Enquanto isso...

- Nossa já está tarde. - disse Gabe levantando. - preciso ir.

- Já?

- Combinei com as meninas de irmos até a fonte. Até mais Marin.

- Mas...

A brasileira saiu sem responder.

- "Será que ela ficou sentida? Não importei por ele está jogando com ela."

- Aqui está e... - procurou pela brasileira. - cadê ela?

- Disse que tinha que ir embora. Também não entendi.

Ficou em silêncio, era claro que Gabe ficou constrangida com a chegada de Marin.

- E o desenho?

- É este. - a entregou, deixando o olhar pousar na porta.

- Nossa, ela desenha muito bem!

- Ficou bom mesmo. - sentou do lado dela e a abraçou. - ficou sumida o dia inteiro.

- Shion e os preparativos da comemoração. - apreciou o contato. - sentiu minha falta?

- Sim. Muita. - a abraçou mais forte. - quando vamos oficializar nossa união?

- Já conversamos sobre isso Aioria. Logo após a comemoração.

- Mal posso esperar para tornar publico que estamos juntos.

- Eu também. - sorriu.

Aioria a beijou, contudo foi diferente. Primeiro pela traição. Foi apenas um beijo, mas Aioria se sentia mal por ter feito o ato. Segundo pelo fato de ter gostado do beijo, há muito tempo não sentia uma emoção tão forte por está perto de alguém.

- "É a Marin que eu amo e é com ela que quero ficar." - pensou.

Gabrielle subiu o mais rápido que pode, pois não queria que ninguém a visse chorar.

**Aquário **

Kamus mostrou todas as inscrições que havia no altar, Isa escutava atentamente.

- Pena que não posso tirar foto.

- Infelizmente é regra de segurança.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta nada haver? Se bem que não é bem uma pergunta e sim um pedido.

- Diga.

- Pode fazer algo em gelo?

- Faça comigo.

O cavaleiro aproximou parando atrás de Isa.

- Estique o anti-braço e abra a mão. – posicionou-se pouco atrás dela.

Ela obedeceu. Kamus posicionou seu braço abaixo do dela e colocou a mão dele em paralelo ao dela. Isa estava surpresa, pois sentia o calor do corpo de Kamus, mas ao mesmo tempo um vento frio os envolvia.

- Se doer me avisa.

Isa não viu, mas Kamus começou a liberar seu cosmo, aos poucos sentiu seu braço esfriar, a sensação era estranha. Ela fitou sua mão e nela começou a surgir uma espiral feita de cristais de gelo. A brasileira arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Que legal.. - começou a sentir o braço doer, mas aquela dor não se comparava a nada do que estava vendo. O espiral subiu mais um pouco para depois juntar-se numa bola do tamanho de uma bola de golfe e como num passe de mágica ela explodiu espirrando cristais de gelo, semelhante como fogos de artifícios estourando.

- Isso foi muito legal.

Kamus notou o braço dela começar a ficar roxo, elevando seu cosmo. A sensação que Isa sentia agora era oposta, uma onda de calor envolvia seu braço e mão.

- Pronto. - ele abaixou o braço dele, dando um passo para trás.

- Isso foi demais Kamus. - o fitou. - obrigada.

Ele não disse nada, apenas analisava o rosto da garota, Isa sustentou o olhar. Kamus aproximou-se dela, ela continuou imóvel. Sem que esperasse o cavaleiro tocou lhe no rosto. Kamus era feito de contrastes, a mão dele estava fria, mas sentia a respiração quente dele. Ela sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a pela cintura.

Aos poucos foi aproximando tomando os lábios dela. O beijo iniciou de forma terna, quase casta. A fez aproximar mais, sua mente dizia que aquilo era errado, mas algo dentro dizia que era para continuar, pois queria aquilo há muito tempo. Já beijou outras garotas, mas com ela era diferente. Isa estava nas nuvens, nem em seus mais utópicos sonhos, o beijo de Kamus seria como aquilo. Aprofundaram o contato, mas a falta de ar fez com que se soltassem.

O cavaleiro afastou-se ainda um pouco aturdido. Ajeitou os óculos.

- Me desculpe não foi minha intenção.

- Eu que me precipitei.

- Acho melhor voltarmos.

- Também acho...

Olharam-se, para depois desviarem.

- Vamos.

**Áries**

Ester ensinou vários sinais para o ariano que prestava bastante atenção. Logo após fizeram um lanche e sentaram na sala.

- Quero que me ensine todos os dias. - disse. - sei que leva tempo, mas quero absorver o máximo que eu puder.

- Você é um bom aluno Mu.

- Obrigado.

- O que vai fazer depois que passar a armadura para o Kiki?

- Provavelmente ficarei aqui no santuário, consertando armaduras. Com a chegada de novos cavaleiros o serviço será intenso.

- Acho seu trabalho tão importante!

- Que isso... - sorriu timidamente. - sou um simples ferreiro.

- Simples? A vida de todos dependem do seu empenho e você o faz de forma brilhante.

- Desse jeito vou ficar convencido.

- Pode ficar, você tem mérito para isso.

Os dois se olharam. Ester fitou as pintinhas na testa, elas eram uma graça e deixava o rosto dele ainda mais belo. Pensar que um homem bonito como ele se interessava pelas coisas dela a deixava nas nuvens. Mu também reparava na expressão da carioca. Os traços eram perfeitos e sua inteligência instigante. Gostava da sua companhia e queria que o vértice demorasse a abrir. Por mais que Shura dissesse que elas os viam como mero personagens, Mu acreditava que Ester era diferente.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – indagou o ariano.

- Sim.

- Se eu fosse um homem comum seria minha amiga?

- Comum como?

- Se eu fosse um estudante da sua universidade. Ficaria minha amiga?

- Claro que sim. Você é tão gentil, inteligente, não tem como não se tornar amigo.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso. - desviou o olhar. - alguém que goste de mim pelo que sou e não pelo titulo.

- Poderia ser o que for, que continuaria gostando de você. Ainda mais que me deu o maior dos presentes.

- Presente? - indagou curioso.

- Escutar uma voz. Não tem ideia da emoção que senti ao ouvir uma voz... ainda mais a sua voz... e você fez isso porque queria me ajudar... serei eternamente grata por isso Mu.

Os dois sorriram.

- Quer ir a varanda?

- Claro.

Levantaram, contudo a telecinese do ariano resolveu aparecer, fazendo tudo flutuar. Rapidamente o ariano segurou Ester pelo braço.

- Ela não me dá sossego... - murmurou.

- Eu acho tão legal!

- Mas pode ser perigosa quando está fora de controle.

- Por que ela é assim? - sabia o porque mas queria que ele a contasse.

- Consequências da minha alma ter sido selada no Tártaro. Todos nós temos alguma sequela.

- Entendi.

Os dois se olharam, deveria ser a primeira vez em que estavam tão próximos. O ariano queria muito beija-la, mas não achava que seria prudente. Talvez o que Ester sentia por ele seria simplesmente amizade, mas queria que fosse diferente. Já teve um relacionamento com uma serva, mas não durou muito. Desde então contentou-se em permanecer sozinho, deixando todas as sua atenções para sua missão. Ester notou que ele hesitava e que deveria está pensando nos prós e contras. Ela não ligava para isso.

Aproximou dos lábios do ariano e o beijou. Mu ficou surpreso, mas correspondeu passando o braço pela cintura dela intensificando o contato. E como era bom! Os lábios dela eram macios e convidativos e devido a essa sensação sua telecinese aumentou, fazendo não só os objetos flutuarem como eles também. O ariano percebeu, mas não parou o contato. Logo após ele a soltou completamente, segurando-a apenas pelas mãos. Ela virou o corpo ficando de pé, alguns centímetros acima dele. Mu levou a mão ao rosto dela acariciando, Ester também fez o mesmo e por segundos o cavaleiro fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia. No instante seguinte ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e ele a abraçou beijando-a novamente. Os dois giravam em câmera lenta e o ato só acabou porque ele sentiu uma leve oscilação da telecinese. Dito e feito os dois caíram no sofá, começando a rir.

**Escorpião**

- O que disse? - Marcela não entendeu a colocação.

- Disse que para você o que importa não é a pessoa e sim a armadura de ouro.

- Sem drama Miro. Só fiquei com o Kanon, um beijo e nada mais.

- Foi só um beijo mesmo? - indagou irônico.

- Eu não estou te entendendo! Você ficou com a Heluane e não falei nada.

- Claro que não vai falar nada. Pouco se importa. O importante é voltar para o Brasil para contar que beijou todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que ouviu. - disse frio. - a verdade é que está aproveitando que os cavaleiros de ouro existem.

Marcela o fitava incrédula.

- Está me dizendo isso tudo por que está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? - deu um sorriso irônico. - Se enxerga garota! As servas que trabalham no templo são muito mais que você. Só por que é bonitinha fica se achando.

- Eu não fico me achando eu sou mais que elas! - aumentou o tom de voz. - e fique sabendo que o Kanon é melhor que você! Ele não deixa as pessoas e vai dormir! - gritou.

Miro recuou ao ouvir aquilo, ele dormiu não foi porque quis e sim por conta do remédio.

- Ótimo! Fique com ele!

- Mas é o que vou fazer mesmo! Com ele e com os outros!

- Então aproveite enquanto tem tempo, a barreira pode abrir a qualquer momento.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso. - disse convicta.

Ele recuou, pois sabia que ela faria isso mesmo. Ela não se importava com a opinião dele, para ela, ele era apenas o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Isso prova que não sabe nada sobre mim.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. Além do mais não somos nada um do outro, então não venha com ceninhas.

- Faça como quiser...- disse frio. - só me faça um favor.

- Até dois se eu não tiver que olhar para você.

- Quando passar pela barreira comece a "admirar" outro cavaleiro.

- Não será difícil já que tem outros. Aproveite e apague a minha lembrança do seu pensamento, pois farei o mesmo. Voltará a ser apenas o cavaleiro da oitava casa. Infantil e galinha.

- Vou contar os minutos para o vértice abrir.

Deu as costas saindo.

- Digo o mesmo! - gritou.

Miro sumiu nos degraus.

- Que idiota. Querendo me cobrar alguma coisa. Ele não ficou com a Helu? Não tem que falar nada. "Como você me vê?" - pensou na pergunta dele. - vejo como um idiota!

Pisando duro a garota tomou rumo do templo, Miro conseguiu acabar com a tarde dela.

O escorpião foi para o quarto se trancando.

**Gêmeos **

Saga foi direto para o escritório da deusa, encontrando-a junto de Rodrigo. O brasileiro estava no computador.

- Desculpe incomoda-la Atena é que...

- Eu sei Saga. - olhou para o baiano. - não demoro.

Os dois saíram indo para a biblioteca. Como todo semana, Saga recebe as energias do cosmo de Atena e isso tem trazido certo conforto ao cosmo conturbado dele, fazendo parte do tratamento. O cavaleiro deitou no sofá e a deusa ajoelhou ao lado dele. Para Atena, saber que poderia aliviar um pouco o sofrimento de Saga acalmava seu coração, para ele aquele tratamento era injusto depois de tudo que tinha feito a ela.

Saori pousou a mão direita sobre a testa dele começando a liberar seu cosmo. Na hora Saga sentiu-se reconfortado.

Cristiane quase colocou o coração para fora. Aquela subida matava qualquer um. Antes de ir atrás do geminiano foi até o seu quarto pegar o livro que Saga lhe dera ontem. Não leu uma página sequer, afinal estando no santuário tinha coisas mais interessantes para se ver e fazer, mas o livro agora servia de boa desculpa. Ela estava prestes a entrar na biblioteca quando sentiu uma pequena brisa vindo da porta. Estranhou, pois não estava ventando e tendo todo cuidado colocou a cabeça para dentro ficando surpresa. Atena ajoelhada ao lado do geminiano e o cabelo dela tremulando.

- "O tratamento." - pensou.

Ficou espiando o tempo todo e quando Atena se levantou ela tratou-se de se esconder. Viu a deusa passar por ela e esperou alguns minutos para entrar. Entrou, não vendo mais o cavaleiro.

- "Será que ele saiu?" - pensou.

Cris viu a escada perto da parede. A pegou, colocando-a rente a estante a qual o livro pertencia.

- Pronto. - depositou no lugar. - agora...

Acabou desequilibrando e iria ao chão se não fosse...

- Uma hora você vai se machucar. - ele a segurava.

- Sa-ga?

- Não estava na minha casa ainda agora?

- Vim trazer isso. - mostrou um livro. - Kanon que pediu.

O geminiano balançou a cabeça negativamente, Kanon as vezes parecia uma criança.

- Entendi... - murmurou.

Ela ficou calada, olhando-o. Como ele poderia ser tão bonito?

- Vou guarda-lo depois.

- Está certo...

Então Saga se deu conta que ainda a segurava e como ela era leve.

- Desculpe. - disse colocando-a no chão.

- Tudo bem... - não queria que ele a soltasse.

O geminiano voltou o olhar para o céu. Estava bem azul e pela claridade o dia parecia bonito.

- Quer andar por aí? - indagou.

- Cla-ro.

Cristiane o seguiu. Passaram pelos fundos do templo, ganhando o bosque onde ficava a fonte de Atena. Aquele lugar parecia mágico, pois o vento soprava calmamente aliviando o calor. Em silêncio os dois subiram as escadas.

- Essa estátua é muito bonita. - disse a mineira.

- É... - Saga não fitava a estátua diretamente, parecia evitar o contato visual.

Ela deu a volta, encostando o corpo numa pilastra, vendo a cidade de Athenas ao fundo.

- E pensar que as pessoas da cidade não enxergam esse bosque e sim os restos do Pathernon...

- A barreira é poderosa. - caminhou até ela, parando ao lado. - vamos sentar?

Deram a volta, sentando numas pedras. Pouco a frente, o platô onde o templo e as demais construções estavam dispostos, acabava revelando um despenhadeiro.

- Como se lê as estrelas?

- É uma técnica muito antiga que consiste... - o cavaleiro começou a explicar passo a passo, com o tempo o rumo da conversa foi mudando... - não acredito. - a fitava surpreso.

- Acredite. - sorriu. - desde então Libra ganhou essa fama.

- Quando Dohko souber ele vai querer matar o Shun e o Hyoga.

- Mas a culpa não é deles. Se foi como você falou, eles são inocentes.

- Mas foi. O próprio Hyoga contou a história para o Kamus. Shun apenas impôs as mãos sobre a testa do Cisne, não teve nada, de abraçados deitados no chão.

- Para você ver a dimensão que a coisa tomou.

Os dois riram, para depois ficarem em silêncio.

- Por que estava chorando ontem? - indagou continuando a fitar a cidade.

- Por nada... - murmurou abaixando o rosto.

- Se quiser conversar. - segurou no braço dele.

- Realmente não é nada... não precisa desperdiçar sua preocupação comigo, não sou digno da preocupação de ninguém.

- Ninguém merece sofrer para sempre Saga, ainda mais alguém que se arrependeu.

- Me desculpe por ontem... - disse constrangido.

- Não se preocupe. Esqueça.

- É que eu...

- Não tem importância.

- Deve me achar um doido... sinto muito por não ser quem esperava que eu fosse.

- Você é exatamente como eu imaginava.

- Não sou... como... - há muito queria perguntar algo. - como sabe diferenciar eu do meu irmão?

- Seu olhar. Kanon sempre tem um olhar direto e seguro de si. Você as vezes não olha nos olhos, achando não merecedor de encarar as pessoas.

- Isso mesmo...

- Não se esqueceu de Star Hill, não é? Prometeu-me. - não queria que ele lembrasse dos crimes, por isso mudou de assunto.

Saga a fitou surpreso. Por que ela tornava as coisas tão fáceis, sendo que não eram?

- Acho que você não tem noção de como eu sou...

- Tenho sim. Um cavaleiro que colocou o dever acima do próprio sofrimento. Em Hades você provou o seu valor.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido, voltando a atenção para a cidade. Cris o olhava. Os olhos eram ainda mais verdes, pequenas linhas do tempo surgiam ao redor deles, alguns fios brancos misturavam aos azuis. Ela desviou a atenção para as mãos dele, notando algumas marcas de cortes profundos nos pulsos, pelo jeito delas parecia de poucos dias. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Saga...

- Sim? - a fitou.

- O que é isso no seu pulso? - sabia o que era, mas não queria acreditava.

O cavaleiro escondeu-os.

- Machuquei no treino. Nada grave. - desviou o olhar.

- Saga.

Ele a fitou e ficou surpreso quando ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O que...?

- Promete.

- Diga...

- Não vá fazer nada que possa fazer os outros sofrerem.

- Não estou entendendo... - deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Você pode achar que não, mas tem pessoas que sofreriam se você fizesse alguma besteira. Promete que não vai fazer nada?

- Cris...

- Eu vou está sempre ao seu lado, em todos os momentos, então promete que não vai fazer besteira. Promete Saga. Por favor...

- Por que se preocupa comigo? Não passo apenas de um personagem...

- Você ainda não me prometeu... quando se sentir mal, vai me chamar. Promete Saga.

- Eu não posso prometer isso... - desviou o olhar, queria prometer, queria muito, mas sabia que não conseguiria, que não teria forças. Já estava cansado de lutar contra sua outra personalidade.

- Saga...

Voltou a fita-la, aproximando do rosto dela. Saga passou a mão pelo rosto e no momento seguinte a beijou. O geminiano aprofundou o contato, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. A garota passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, retribuindo o contato. Ele por sua vez intensificou. Seu corpo ansiava por isso, todos esses anos lutando contra seu outro lado, o fez esquecer o quanto sentia falta de um contato mais intimo. No seu mais utópico sonho, queria senti-la mais profundamente, nessas horas ate gostaria que "Ares" manifestasse. Ele não teria receio, ou pudor, mas ele tinha... não queria se envolver e depois perder. Seria muito difícil recuperar-se depois que ela fosse embora... a soltou.

- Agradeço de coração sua atenção por mim. - beijou-lhe as mãos. - preciso ir.

Ele levantou e saiu, deixando-a...

- Saga...

Em Gêmeos, Kanon deu livre acesso para Suellen mexer na cozinha toda e ela parecia ser a dona da casa. Na bancada de mármore, ela misturava os ingredientes para fazer um bolo de chocolate. Ela sabia muitas iguarias da sua região, contudo o geminiano não tinha os ingredientes. Kanon sentado a mesa a observava.

- Capricha hein?

- Isso é exploração. – o fitou sorrindo para em seguida colocar o tabuleiro no forno.

- Eu sei. – sorriu de volta. – será que a Cris o alcançou? Ou melhor será que Saga fez alguma coisa?

- Você acha que ele sente alguma coisa por ela? – ela puxou uma cadeira.

- O Saga é uma incógnita, as vezes. Ele se mostrou interessado, mas aí fazer alguma coisa... ele muito difícil.

- Deve ser barra.

- Muito. Tem dia que ele acorda super bem, outros muito mal e tem que ter um jogo de cintura muito grande com ele. Muita paciência.

- Imagino.

- As vezes dá vontade de largar tudo e voltar para o templo submarino. Me isolar, sabe? É muito difícil e por mais que eu tenha ajuda dos outros, é meu irmão e a responsabilidade recai sobre mim.

- Entendo.

- Dá vontade de chutar o balde... mas aí... – a fitou. – lembro-me da promessa que fiz para minha mãe. Ela ficou muito doente, muito mesmo e horas antes dela morrer, ela me chamou e me pediu para que eu cuidasse sempre do Saga. Eu prometi que sempre cuidaria dele. E também quando o vejo tendo uma crise e me chamando, esqueço de todo trabalho que dá. É meu irmão. Até temos uma comunicação particular, tenho um alarme que dispara quando ele não está bem.

- Você gosta muito dele.

- Sim. Já tivéssemos nossas diferenças, mas...

- Sei como se sente.

- Por conta da nossa estadia no Tártaro, o problema dele foi agravado. Saga já tentou inúmeras vezes se matar.

- Sério?

- Sim. Primeiro ele usava o cosmo, mas como percebíamos, passou a usar métodos tradicionais. Depois repara nos pulsos dele.

- Não imaginava que fosse tão sério.

- É...pelo menos agora, com a Cris, talvez ela consiga desviar um pouco a atenção dele. Meu maior sonho é vê-lo sair do mundo que ele criou para si e se isolou. Pode até parecer egoísmo meu, ou interesse, mas queria muito que eles se acertassem... teria alguém para dividir o fardo.

- Não é egoísmo Kanon, tendo alguém para ajudar a carregar, torna as coisas mais fácies.

O forno apitou. Suellen levantou e colocando a proteção nas mãos tirou o bolo.

- O cheiro está ótimo! – disse Kanon.

- Espero que o gosto também.

Depositou sobre a mesa para esfriar, contudo Kanon já foi com faca e tudo para corta-lo.

- Ei. – a brasileira deu um tapinha na mão dele. – tem que esperar esfriar.

- Mas eu quero comer... – fez bico.

- Só depois de esfriar.

- Injusto. – bufou. - devo ser um chato não é? Falando só do Saga...

- Não tem importância Kanon. As vezes precisamos de alguém que apenas nos escute. - sorriu.

- Tem razão. Me fale de você. - apoiou o rosto com a mão, olhando a fixamente.

Suellen reparou no rosto dele, a única coisa fisicamente diferente de Saga era a coloração mais esverdeada do cabelo, do resto... notou algumas linhas de expressão que formavam no canto do olho, o cabelo estava na cor original, mas Dohko a contara que Kanon tingia os fios brancos.

- Bom... moro com meus pais e minha irmã mais nova.

- Imagino o quanto ela deve ter sofrido nas suas mãos. - riu.

- É os mais velhos que sofrem! Eu sempre levava a culpa.

- Sei...

- Sou formada em turismo, mas agora estou fazendo pedagogia.

- E pretende seguir a profissão?

- Espero que sim. - sorriu.

- E onde entra Saint Seiya?

- Comecei a assistir meio por acaso, acompanhei algumas partes, mas acabei perdendo o contato, aí um amigo meu, me reapresentou a série. Éramos muito fãs.

- Amigo... sei...

- Era só meu amigo mesmo.

- É o que todas dizem.

- Kanon!

- Brincadeira.

- A partir daí não parei mais.

- E qual sua opinião sobre mim? - indagou querendo saber o nível de tietagem e lembrando das palavras de Shura.

- Primeiro te achava um idiota. Na saga de Poseidon te odiei.

- Por que? - arregalou os olhos.

- Eu pensava que você era o culpado pelo o que o Saga fez.

- Todas morrem de peninha dele... - revirou os olhos. - tinha que ter pena é de mim! Eu que convivo com o Saga.

- Posso terminar?

- Pode.

- Além disso, sempre achei que você queria sobressair a ele. Sabe aquele complexo de sombra?

- Como sei...

- Mas depois, em Hades minha opinião mudou da água para vinho. Vi que era uma pessoa boa.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim. - Suellen começou a desenformar o bolo. - ganhou pontos comigo, principalmente quando devolveu a armadura para o Saga no muro.

- Era o mínimo a se fazer. E depois de me conhecer sua opinião continuou a mesma?

- Convencido e metido foram acrescentados. - o fitou entregando um pedaço de bolo. - mas vou relevar. Prova.

Kanon pegou um garfo, levando um pedaço a boca.

- Que delicia! Acho que não vou deixar você ir embora. - sorriu.

**Templo**

Rodrigo no escritório de Atena, terminava algumas coisas que Atena tinha lhe pedido. Já tinha algum tempo que a deusa saíra na companhia de Saga e por mais que estivesse curioso não queria atrapalhar. Entretanto a deusa estava demorando.

- "Só uma espiadinha..." - pensou.

Sabia que ela estava na biblioteca, mas entrou no recinto, não vendo ela, nem Saga.

Procurou por todo templo, deixando por isso a sala de descanso. Lentamente abriu a porta a vendo deitada no sofá. Aproximou de forma calma, pois parecia que ela estava dormindo. O brasileiro parou ao lado dela constatando que ela dormia.

- "O tratamento com o Saga deve ser bem desgastante."

Ele não resistiu diante do rosto sereno dela, indo para toca-la, quando os dedos estavam próximos, sentiu uma mão segurando a sua. Foi tudo tão rápido que Rodrigo paralisou e ficou ainda mais quando notou o olhar sério de Atena. Ela que segurava a sua mão.

- Desculpe... - disse ele.

- Tome cuidado com suas atitudes. - sua voz saiu bem séria.

Ele estranhou o tom de voz e o olhar sério que ela lhe lançava era bem diferente do olhar terno de mais cedo.

- Poderia ter lhe acontecido alguma coisa.

Atena soltou a mão dele, sentando.

- Desculpe Saori, eu não tive...

- Atena. - o cortou.

Rodrigo assustou pelo jeito dela falar. Ela sempre lhe permitiu chama-la de Saori, até preferia.

- Desculpe Atena... não tive intenção de acorda-la.

- Tudo bem. Só estava me recuperando do desgaste. Demanda muito cosmo, manter a mente de Gêmeos sobre controle. A sua face má é poderosa.

- Posso imaginar. Não sente dores? - indagou lembrando-se que durante o dia todo ela não estava se sentindo bem.

- Sinto. Foi um preço muito alto trazer meus cavaleiros de volta, mas um preço justo. O ponto ruim é que esse corpo é fraco para suportar os ferimentos de Hades. Só me resta aceita-los.

O baiano estava achando muito estranho a forma como Atena estava conversando. As palavras estavam bem dosadas e o timbre de voz dela, bem mais sério. De uma pessoa mais velha.

- Atena você está bem?

- Por que pergunta? - estranhou.

- Está diferente.

- Diferente? Sempre fui assim.

- " Só falta ela ter duas personalidades, já basta o Saga... "- teve um estralo, não era questão de dupla personalidade, mas apenas... - deusa Atena?

Atena o fitou sem entender.

- Sim... sou eu.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Saori era a reencarnação de Atena, nada mais lógico que a consciência da deusa da guerra esteja aflorada.

- "Se eles são como na mitologia..." - ele ajoelhou. - me desculpe Atena, pensei que estava diante da Saori.

- É desnecessário Rodrigo. Não estou mais no posto de adoração como nos tempos mitológicos. Levante-se.

Levantou.

- Esse tipo de formalidade só quando for necessário.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim.

- Perdoe-me se for ofende-la.

- Diga.

- Verdade que quando os deuses eram desafiados lançavam maldiçoes?

- Sim, já fiz muito isso. - disse simplesmente. - mas depois que passei a conviver com os humanos, percebi que as vezes agia de forma errada.

- Então os mitos são verdadeiros?

- Alguns.

Atena começou a contar sobre o surgimento de alguns mitos, Rodrigo ouvia atentamente.

**Virgem **

Shaka a levou para a cozinha de Virgem. Devido ao susto a brasileira nem reparou na sala e sala de jantar do indiano.

Ele a colocou numa cadeira e foi para o fogão. Juliana continuou em silêncio, tentando respirar devagar. Para afastar os pensamentos anteriores começou a reparar na cozinha do indiano. Ela era bem simples se comparada com as outras que já vira. Os armários eram beges, um fogão, geladeira e micro-ondas. As paredes eram claras e o chão nude. A mesinha onde estava, era antiga e estava num canto tendo quatro cadeiras. Minutos depois o cavaleiro levou para ela uma xícara de chá.

- Não precisa... - murmurou.

- Vai te acalmar.

- Eu já...

- Beba. - disse imperativo.

Juliana não quis contraria-lo pegando a xícara fumegante. Levou a boca sentindo o gosto ruim da bebida.

- É ruim, mas vai te acalmar. - disse diante da careta que ela fez.

A contragosto bebeu todo o líquido e por incrível que pareça sentiu o corpo relaxar. Shaka puxou uma cadeira sentando de frente para ela.

- Você pode ver espíritos? - perguntou.

- Sim... desde pequena...

- Pensei que eles tinham abandonado a casa de Câncer, vejo que não.

- Ainda tem cabeças no subsolo.

- Quem te disse?

- Giovanni contou para a Heluane.

- Enquanto o Mask não desfazer daquelas cabeças os espíritos vão continuar lá. Provavelmente o local que estava é onde fica o subsolo.

- Sim...

- Está mais calma?

- Estou. - colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. - obrigada.

- Não me agradeça, eu te assustei.

- Mesmo assim, se você não tivesse aparecido, nem sei o que seria de mim.

- A casa de Câncer não é um lugar muito aprazível, ainda mais para uma pessoa sensível como você. Te ajudei pois tem modos, ao contrário daquela sua amiga.

- Que amiga?

- A sem educação, Heluane.

Ju franziu o cenho, se Helu ouvisse Shaka falar dela...

- Não é atoa que ela e o Mask vivem as turras, dois sem educação. Aquela menina tem uma boca muito suja.

A brasileira não disse nada.

- Professa qual religião?

- Zen budista.

- Entendi.

- Você é Buda mesmo? - indagou, aproveitando que estava estabelecendo um dialogo com ele.

- Sim. Sou a reencarnação dele.

- Ah...

- Mas não vim com o intuito de acrescentar algo ou mudar o que já foi escrito. Minha missão agora é outra.

- Como sua família encara isso? Eles sabem que é Buda e cavaleiro de Atena?

- Eu não tenho família. - disse frio. - cresci num monastério.

- Desculpe. - notou o tom de voz dele.

- Dos três meses até três anos, fui criado por uma mulher que prestava serviços para o templo. Quando cheguei a essa idade fui separado dela. Seu nome era Kajra.

- Ela era como sua mãe?

Shaka a fitou. Não tinha ideia se Kajra seria uma espécie de mãe.

- Não sei te dizer. - falou com sinceridade. - não sei como é o cuidado de uma mãe.

- Ela cuidava de você por obrigação ou por que gostava?

Foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

- Que tipo de parâmetros uso para fazer essa comparação? - indagou.

Juliana franziu o cenho, não era possível que o indiano não sabia diferenciar carinho de obrigação.

- Toda mãe abraça seu filho, cuida quando está doente, protege, embala o sono quando se é bebê.

- Como se fosse amor de irmão?

- Muito mais do que isso.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, lembrando-se do tempo que passou ao lado de Kajra. A descrição feita pela brasileira batia com as coisas que ela fazia.

- Quando me levaram, ela chorou muito. - esse dia estava muito vivo em sua mente.

- Isso prova que ela gostava de você.

- Pode ser.

- E você? Gostava dela?

Por que ela fazia perguntas tão difíceis de responder? Respostas que não sabia.

- Não sei. Alias também tem muito tempo... não sei precisar.

- Desculpe por perguntar.

- Não tem importância. Como também já esqueci o incidente "empregado". Passou.

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Se tiver ao meu alcance.

- Posso ver o jardim das árvores gêmeas? - indagou, se ele concordasse seria ótimo, se não também não se importaria.

- Venha comigo.

Levantou deixando-a surpresa. Shaka atendeu seu pedido? Caminharam em silêncio, até um corredor que deu num salão de tamanho mediano, ao fundo ela viu um estatua de Buda deitada. O cavaleiro apenas tocou a testa e a estátua começou a mexer.

- Venha.

Juliana ficou deslumbrada. O jardim parecia não ter fim, o chão era coberto por uma relva bem verdinha, pétalas de cerejeiras eram levadas graciosamente pela brisa. No meio do jardim, duas arvores iguais que atingiam uma altura considerável.

- Posso ir até lá? - apontou para as árvores.

- Sim.

A passos lento Juliana caminhava em direção as árvores, sentindo o vento roçar seu rosto. Aquele lugar era simplesmente fantástico. Quando parou perto das árvores não resistiu sentando na grama, na sombra. Shaka que estava logo atrás repetiu o gesto.

- Esse lugar é lindo. É exatamente como Kurumada descreveu.

- Por que se interessou por nossa história?

- Eu achei interessante. - disse vendo milhares de pétalas voando. - esse lugar é mágico.

- É tranquilo, gosto de meditar aqui.

Ju olhou para cima, sabia que o sol brilhava forte, mas aquele lugar parecia protegido dos raios solares, mas o céu estava num profundo azul.

- Nenhum cavaleiro pode vir aqui?

- É um solo sagrado.

- Poderia me contar mais coisas sobre aqui?

O virginiano franziu o cenho.

- Ele fica oculto e...

Começou a contar sobre o lugar e daí outros assuntos surgiram. Shaka respondia e fazia perguntas, chegando a conclusão que Dohko tinha um pouco de razão em dizer que deveria conhece-la melhor, mas ao se lembrar do libriano a dúvida veio lhe na mente. Será que eles...

- Você e Dohko se deram muito bem.

- Ele é muito gentil e tem senso de humor.

- Dohko faz amizade com grande facilidade. - disse, ficando um pouco incomodado, as vezes queria ter um pouco da extroversão do libriano.

- Ele é uma pessoa legal, não tem como não gostar dele.

- Entendo...

Ficaram em silêncio. Juliana o fitava discretamente. Shaka não tinha tantos músculos como os outros golds, seu corpo era esguio, mas na medida certa. Ele usava um sari branco, com o ombro direito desnudo. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque e os olhos fechados. Desde que ele a encontrou em Câncer os olhos permaneciam fechados e ela queria muito vê-los abertos.

- Foi difícil aprender a se locomover com os olhos fechados?

- A principio sim, mas depois tornou-se tão insignificante que tanto faz permanecer com os olhos abertos ou fechados.

- Pode abri-los?

O virginiano os abriu, mostrando o tom azul claro.

- Eles são lindos, deveria andar sempre assim.

Juliana calou-se. O susto na casa de Câncer foi tão grande a ponto de fazer esse tanto de perguntas e ainda pedir para que ele abrisse os olhos? Certamente Shaka deveria está pensando que ela era inoportuna.

O cavaleiro continuou a fita-la de olhos abertos. Juliana tinha uma conversa agradável e não ficava secando-o como as outras meninas. Falava baixo e era educada, qualidades imprescindíveis para ele.

- Deve está com fome. - levantou. - vou preparar um chá e biscoitos para nós.

Ela fez careta ao se lembrar do chá.

- Não se preocupe. - disse. - não é do mesmo. Aquele só é usado em momentos de tensão.

- Tudo bem.

**Câncer **

Helu caminhou até o sofá.

- Se tem um cavaleiro que eu odeio é você.

- Quem falou que eu preciso dos seus sentimentos? Ainda mais de você, se enxerga Eliane. - disse de propósito.

A garota fechou o punho e só não o socou porque ele foi mais rápido.

- Não adianta querer me bater, nunca vai conseguir.

- Você é um grande idiota!

- Acho que está querendo fazer uma visitinha ao subsolo ou...

Foi tudo rápido, quando a brasileira percebeu estava deitada no sofá tendo o canceriano por cima.

- Esse seu mau humor é falta de homem. Vou fazer tão gostoso que vai pedir mais. - sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Nem que fosse o último homem da terra!

Mask gargalhou.

- Quer experimentar?

Aproximou do rosto dela, quase colocando seus lábios. Helu ficou tensa, ele naquela distancia era um perigo, tanto para beija-la ou machuca-la.

- Sai de cima de mim seu fil$%&!

- Olha o palavriado...

- Tom #$*!

- Sua mãe não te deu educação?

- Não para um ser com você! - berrou. - me solta se não eu grito!

- Até parece que alguém vai escutar.

- A Juliana.

Giovanni riu.

- Ela se mandou com Shaka há muito tempo. Ninguém virá te "salvar".

Helu despejou toda raiva, na mão dando um belo tapa na face no canceriano que levantou na hora, xingando-a de todos os palavrações que conhecia na sua língua materna.

- Sua idiota... - a face ardia, assim como a raiva. - vou te deixar presa naquele subsolo para sempre.

- Atreva-se. - levantou do sofá. - isso foi só o começo, se chegar perto de mim vai levar outros!

A garota caminhou até a porta saindo.

**Touro **

Ficaram por um bom tempo na sorveteria, depois seguiram pelo caminho que levava Rodorio a Áries, contudo os dois pararam no lago.

- Que lugar lindo! Preciso aproveitar essa água.

Mabel sentou na beirada, colocando os pés dentro da água.

- Que delicia...

- É bem refrescante. - Deba fez a mesma coisa. - costumamos as vezes nos banhar aqui.

- Que paz...

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o vento bater na face. Ricardo a fitava, pensando nos dizeres do espanhol. Será que ela pensava aquilo dele? Um simples personagem?

- Bel...

- Sim? - o fitou.

- O que acha de mim?

- Te acho forte, simpático e de um excelente caráter. Você sempre ajudou o Mu e os Bronze, admiro muito a sua bondade. - não podia falar que ele era muito mais do que isso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Essa é sua opinião como cavaleiro ou como pessoa?

- Das duas coisas.

- Logo após a batalha contra Hades, ficamos com sequelas por causa do aprisionamento das nossas almas. A minha foi a perda total do cosmo... - dirigiu o olhar para o lago. - não passo de um homem comum.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Pois não posso corresponder as suas expectativas. Eu não sou mais o grande touro dourado.

- Com cosmo ou sem cosmo, continuo gostando de você.

Os dois fitaram-se.

- Então não me vê apenas como uma fã?

- Também. Não vou negar que te acho um máximo com a armadura, mas sem ela, continua o mesmo simpático Aldebaran.

Ele sorriu. Não era exatamente aquilo que queria ouvir, mas se dava por satisfeito. Além do mais não poderia pedir muito mais do que aquilo, pois nem ele sabia explicar o que realmente sentia pela brasileira. Talvez pelo fato dela lhe tratar tão bem fosse apenas por simpatia e amizade e aquilo já era o suficiente para ele.

- Sabe nadar? - indagou.

- Como?

Ela nem ouviu resposta, quando percebeu já estava dentro d'agua.

- Deba!

- Só para refrescar. - ele riu.

- Ah é? - Mabel jogou água nele.

- Isso não vale!

Entrou, passando a jogar água na brasileira.

- Para Deba! - Mabel tentava se proteger.

- Está bem.

- Como vou chegar ao templo assim?

- Dou um jeito depois. Vem, vamos para o fundo.

- De jeito nenhum. Só tenho 1,60 de altura.

- Eu te seguro. Não confia em mim? - sorriu.

Mabel derreteu por aquele sorriso.

- Confio...

O cavaleiro segurou as mãos dela e pouco a pouco foram para o fundo do lago.

- Deba já está bom.

- Só mais um pouco.

Eles iam cada vez mais para o fundo, Bel já não sentia o chão há muito tempo.

- Deba...

- Ok. - parou.

Ela olhou para trás vendo que estavam a uma considerável distancia.

- Ai meu Deus... estamos muito longe... se me soltar eu morro afogada.

- Soltar assim. - ele a soltou.

- Deba!

O cavaleiro a segurou pela cintura.

- Quer me matar de susto...

Mabel o fitou, ele trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios, fora que estava muito perto, pertíssimo dele. Ela sentia os braços dele a envolverem por completo. Seus olhos azuis a fitavam de maneira diferente.

- Ricardo...

Tudo que ela sentiu foi os lábios dele encostarem aos seus, iniciando um beijo. Mabel arregalou os olhos para depois deixar-se levar por aqueles lábios quentes. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele intensificando o gesto. O cavaleiro a trouxe para mais próximo de si... A falta de ar os separou...

- Se pudesse você ficaria comigo? Mesmo não sendo forte como eu era?

Mabel sorriu.

- Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito.

O cavaleiro sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

**Sagitário **

A cozinha estava em ordem, diferentemente de seus pensamentos. Culpava-se por ter sido tão seco com Sheila. Soltou um longo suspiro, pediria alguns conselhos para Dohko a fim de se desculpar com a paulista antes que ela fosse embora. Por mais que ela não fosse se lembrar dele, não queria que ela partisse magoada. Foi com grande surpresa que abriu a porta da sala, vendo-a sentada no chão.

- Sheila?

-Oi... - disse sem graça.

- Estava aqui esse tempo todo? - indagou surpreso.

- Sim... - abaixou o rosto. - é que... me desculpe... eu já vou indo...

- Espere. - a segurou pelo braço. - me desculpe por ter sido rude com você.

- De maneira alguma Aiolos. Não precisa se desculpar... eu preciso ir.

- Sheila espere. - não a soltou. - me perdoe.

- Está tudo bem Aiolos. Sério mesmo. - sorriu.

Os dois fitaram-se por alguns segundos. Aiolos pensava nas palavras de Giovanni, mas seria correto realiza-las? Só porque ela gostava dele, não era motivo de aproveitar da situação. Adotava o estilo Miro em sua vida, mas não queria adotar com Sheila. Ela era diferente. Mas iria embora no dia seguinte e nem se lembraria dele, por que não?

A brasileira o fitava percebendo que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa, talvez na atitude dela.

- Aiolos... - tentou puxar o braço, mas ele a segurava de forma firme. - Aiolos...

Acordando a soltou.

- Desculpe.

- Algum problema? - notou o olhar confuso dele.

A resposta dele foi puxa-la e prensa-la entre ele e a parede.

- Aio-los? - gaguejou assustada.

O cavaleiro gentilmente tocou no rosto dela, deixando-a vermelha. No segundo seguinte a beijou. Sheila demorou alguns segundos para corresponder ao gesto. O sagitariano aprofundou o beijo, diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre os dois. A garota sentia-se nas nuvens, pois o beijo dele era mágico, então sentiu um volume na região de sua virilha, mas não foi apenas isso que a deixou surpresa, uma mão descia lentamente por suas costas, passando pela cintura, bunda atingindo as coxas, apertando-as. Ficou assustada, pois jamais imaginou que Aiolos fosse assim. O cavaleiro abandonou os lábios passando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Aiolos... - murmurou.

Ele voltou a beija-la na boca, ainda mais ardente. Aiolos mandou racionalidade para longe, deixando a impulsividade agir. Pegou Sheila no colo e a levou para dentro, mais precisamente para seu quarto. A brasileira sentiu a maciez do colchão. Olhando-a fixamente o cavaleiro desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da blusa dela. Sheila gelou. Sempre desejou aquilo, mas agora diante da situação estava preocupada. A mente estava a mil. Seguiria em frente ou pediria para ele parar?

O cavaleiro tirou os óculos dela, tendo o cuidado de coloca-lo do lado, depois voltou a beija-la e aos poucos levantava os braços dela, segurando-os no alto da cabeça dela. Ela não sabia como, mas estava completamente imobilizada por ele. Começou a beija-la no pescoço e desceu até o colo, a brasileira sentia arrepios. Com uma das mãos, Aiolos tocou o seio esquerdo dela, ainda tampado pela blusa.

Ao escutar seu nome, ele voltou a atenção para o rosto dela, dando lhe um beijo intenso. Sheila sentia seu corpo em chamas, assim como Aiolos que tirou a camisa. A brasileira contemplou aquele peito todo trabalhado. O grego voltou novamente a beijar o colo de Sheila, arrancando arrepios nela.

- Aio-los. - soltou um gemido rouco.

O cavaleiro recuou na hora, assustado. O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Estava prestes a transar com ela?

- Sheila me desculpe. - murmurou. - eu não queria...

A brasileira permaneceu em silêncio ainda sentido os efeitos do toque dele.

- Me desculpe por ter agido assim. - levantou da cama. - me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... - disse quando se recompôs. Sheila sentou na cama, ajeitando os cabelos e colocando os óculos, só então viu a expressão de dúvida no rosto dele. - acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Também acho... - ou não se responsabilizava. - me desculpe, não foi uma postura digna.

- Tudo bem. - levantou. - tchau.

Disse sem saber como conseguia andar de forma tranquila. Passou pela sala, pelo salão principal até atingir as escadarias.

No quarto, Aiolos andava de um lado para o outro de forma nervosa. Não teria problema algum se transasse como uma das servas, afinal já fizera isso inúmeras vezes, mas com a brasileira era diferente. Não sabia explicar, mas era diferente.


	13. Chapter 13: Reviravolta

**Capitulo 13**

**Reviravolta**

* * *

**Libra **

A história era longa e Dohko achou melhor servir uma bebida refrescante para os dois.

- Fomos levados para a prisão no Tártaro. Ela tem vários níveis e fomos jogados no último nível, abaixo do titãs.

- Estavam no mesmo local dos titãs?

- Sim. Já ouviu falar das torturas que ocorreram na era medieval?

Jules balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

- Era aplicado em nós. Eram em nossas almas, mas Hades fez questão de preservar os nossos sentidos, de forma que sentíamos todas as chibatas e demais torturas.

- Chicotearam você? - arregalou os olhos.

- Muito. Não foi restrito a mim. Todos. Foi muito duro. No inicio ainda tentávamos evitar, mas com o tempo, as torturas foram se tornando normais a ponto de não nos importamos mais. Não tínhamos mais esperança de sair dali, só nos restava aceitar.

- Isso não aparece na série.

- Ninguém contou ao Kurumada, nem mesmo Seiya e olha que ele ficou em coma por dias devido o ferimento da espada de Hades.

- Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil. Salvaram a Terra e em troca essa punição.

- Tínhamos consciência que se levantássemos a mão contra os deuses, o castigo seria esse.

- Até o Mask sofreu?

- Sim. Principalmente porque as vezes levava surra no lugar de Shaka.

- Como assim? - estranhou.

- Shaka usava seu cosmo para tentar amenizar nossas dores, mas quando era pego, apanhava muito, Giovanni fez um acordo com carcereiro para que ele levasse as surras e não Shaka. As vezes o carcereiro cumpria o acordo as vezes não.

- Jamais poderia imaginar que o Mask fosse capaz disso.

- Ele tem um gênio muito difícil, muito mesmo, mas se o conhecer bem vai notar que ele é solidário. Pelo menos ficou assim depois de Hades. Claro que ele vai negar esse lado, mas ele tem.

- Completamente surpresa!

Dohko riu.

- E como é sua vida? - indagou o libriano querendo saber sobre ela.

- Ah... - deu um suspiro desanimado. - eu trabalho para uma escola do estado, com crianças e adolescentes e é um saco.

- Sério? - ficou surpreso. - Você tem cara de gostar de crianças.

- Definitivamente não. Quero sair, mas preciso ter algo em vista.

- Não entendo muito bem sobre isso, afinal, meu emprego é o mais anormal de todos.

Os dois riram.

- E como conheceu nossa história? Por que se interessou por ela?

- Por que quando assistia, esquecia um pouco da minha vida amarga e solitária...

- Como assim? - indagou curioso.

- Desde pequena tive dificuldade em fazer amizade e isso não mudou muito com o tempo. Era sempre sozinha... então me distraia vendo desenhos. Não tive uma infância e adolescência muito felizes, exceto quanto assistia CDZ. Não imagina o quanto esse universo significa para mim. Para mim e para as meninas. Sei que estamos parecendo meio tietes, é porque pensar que vocês existem é surreal. - sorriu.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Jules, o chinês lembrava-se das palavras de Shura. Eram duas situações opostas.

- Acho que por isso... - Jules olhou para o desenho da floresta na parede da casa. - entendo um pouco sua sensação de solidão em Rozan. - o fitou. - e te admiro pelo fato de ter conseguido manter a serenidade e guiar os bronze na guerra contra Hades.

Dohko ficou sem palavras. Ela o admirava?

- Você acha isso de mim?

- Sim. - disse simplesmente. - não é apenas bonito, mas também dono de um grande caráter.

_"...__ Retire de nós o cosmo, o "glamour" de sermos cavaleiros de Atena e acrescente o fato de todos nós termos algumas sequelas. Elas gostam dos personagens e não de nós..."_ As palavras de Shura martelavam sua mente.

- Continuaria achando isso, se eu fosse simplesmente um chinês baixinho, sem poder algum?

- Que pergunta Dohko! Claro! Se na série já achava sua personalidade impar, imagine agora, que realmente estou conhecendo você.

Ele sorriu. Era muito bom ouvir aquilo. Então Jules não o encarava apenas como um personagem e sim como uma pessoa de verdade. Levantou indo até a brasileira, ajoelhando na frente dela.

- Não sabe como me deixa feliz ao ouvir isso. - pegou na mão dela. - obrigado. - deu um beijo terno em suas mãos.

**Áries **

Paula subiu as escadarias de acesso ao aposento de Shion, finalmente sua curiosidade seria sanada. Parou na porta de madeira branca com entalhes em dourado dando leves batidas, mas nada.

- Shion. - resolveu chama-lo. - Shion.

Ela tocou a maçaneta e a porta abriu. Lentamente colocou a cabeça para dentro, não vendo o ariano.

- Shion?

Entrou ficando encantada. O aposento de Shion deveria ter vários metros. O chão era de madeira muito bem polida. As paredes e o teto eram de um amarelo bem claro e colunas gregas brancas subiam até o teto. A primeira parte era uma sala de estar e a decoração singular. Um enorme carpete oval em tom de bege no chão, um sofá de dois lugares e duas cadeiras ficavam no centro do tapete. Ao centro uma mesa com um lindo vaso de vidro com rosas brancas. Ao fundo do cômodo um lindo piano de cauda preto. O restante da decoração relembrava os templos gregos antigos. À direita duas portas de madeira brancas. A esquerda uma porta, também de madeira branca, contudo mais larga. Ao fundo, atrás do piano, uma grande porta feita de vidro. Paula, não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de ver tudo. Antes de ir para a primeira porta deixou o envelope sobre a mesa da sala. Ao abri a porta deu de cara com um amplo escritório.

- Que luxo... - murmurou.

O piso era em mármore negro, as paredes eram todas entalhadas com mármore branco com detalhes em dourado. Um lindo lustre de cristal descia no meio do cômodo. Uma mesa de madeira ao centro, uma estante com vários livros e abaixo das amplas janelas cobertas por cortinas em seda um sofá de dois lugares.

Rumou para outra porta e desta vez deu de cara com o quarto propriamente dito. Era lindo. O chão era de madeira clara, amplas janelas cobertas por cortinas em verde musgo. Uma pequena estante de livros. Na parede que ficava a cama, pequenas colunas subiam até o teto. De cada lado da cama, criados mudos em madeira clara e abajures de base em dourado. A cabeceira era negra e bege, a cama estava coberta por uma colcha nude, tendo duas almofadas brancas. Notou que havia duas portas. Uma dava no banheiro, até pequeno para os padrões "Grande Mestre", a outra num closet de fazer inveja a qualquer mulher pelo tamanho.

Paula saiu indo para a porta de vidro. Quando a abriu sentiu a brisa tocar em seu rosto. Era uma varanda de uns três metros de largura e que tinha de comprimento o exato tamanho da frente do templo. De lá via os telhados das casas zodiacais, algumas casas de Rodorio, a arena menor e Athenas ao fundo.

- Que vista!

Saiu dali indo para a porta da esquerda.

- Uau... - murmurou.

Aquele local era enorme! O chão era negro e as paredes brancas. A sua direita várias cadeiras/camas que se usam em Spas na cor branca. Mais ao fundo ainda na direita, mais cadeiras e uma porta. O teto era um capitulo a parte. Todo desenhado com afrescos de passagens gregas. O luxo que imperava ali era de fazer inveja a qualquer palácio europeu. Mas o que conferia aquele local sua majestade, estava ao fundo. Paula caminhou lentamente, até atingir a escada de poucos degraus.

- Cobrar dez euros vai ser pouco, tem que ser no mínimo cinquenta.

Ela se referia a piscina retangular de dez metros por cinco de largura. Tendo ao fundo uma parede toda feita de vidro, dando a quem desfrutasse daquele local uma visão privilegiada de parte da estátua de Atena, do templo menor, da fonte, da cidade de Athenas e de Star Hill.

- Isso simplesmente é divino! - andou pela beirada para ver a vista.

Horas antes...

Shion tinha almoçado no próprio escritório do térreo. Tinha muitas coisas para fazer e queria adiantar ao máximo. Depois de horas sentado, resolveu descansar um pouco e nada melhor que um mergulho em sua piscina. Foi para o quarto, onde se despiu indo para o Spa. Quando voltou do Tártaro, não queria ficar naquele quarto. Para ele era grande e luxuoso demais, resquícios de quando Saga era o grande mestre. Mas para não desagradar Atena acabou por aceitar. Andou, nu, até a caixa de comando da piscina, ligando-a. Queria água morna. Depois de certificar-se que estava na temperatura ideal, deixou o corpo repousar naquelas águas. Ficou por um tempo, indo em seguida para a sauna. Poucos minutos seriam suficientes. Pegou uma toalha branca, cobrindo sua parte intima e saiu. Quando percebeu, viu Paula, parada em frente aos janelões de vidro. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- É uma bela vista. - disse.

O susto foi tão grande que quase Paula caiu na piscina.

- Shion? - indagou assustada.

- Como entrou aqui?

- A porta estava aberta... - disse olhando para o chão para não cair na piscina. - me pediram para te entregar um envelope... te chamei como não respondeu..

Desceu as escadas, só então reparando que o ariano estava apenas enrolado numa toalha. Não pode deixar de notar o peitoral bem definido, a barriga tanquinho, com até as marcas dos músculos que desciam para as partes íntimas. Os braços bem torneados. Ela não imaginava que debaixo daquela túnica, ele poderia ser tão perfeito. Nem as várias marcas de cortes ao longo do peitoral e da barriga o deixam feio, muito pelo contrario o deixava ainda mais sedutor. Os cabelos esverdeados estavam grudados.

- "Bem que a toalha podia cair..." - pensou dando um fino sorriso.

Shion notou o sorriso dela, ficando rubro, pois imaginava o teor do pensamento.

- E onde está o envelope?

- Deixei na sala... - não conseguia parar de olhar para ele.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Cla-ro.

- Vá até o meu closet e pegue uma túnica para mim? A que tem apenas uma faixa vermelha no centro.

Rapidamente Paula foi cumprir as "ordens", pois se continuasse a olhar aquele corpo, faria alguma besteira. Entrou no quarto indo direto para o closet, abriu uma porta, se deparando com vários modelos de túnica. Pegou a que Shion queria, voltando. Ao chegar ele já estava com uma camisa branca e uma bermuda preta que ia até o meio da coxa.

- "Como queria ter visto nu." - pensou. - aqui está.

- Não demorou nem um minuto e nem perguntou onde fica meu quarto.

- Admito, - ficou vermelha. - que antes de chegar, entrei em todas as dependências. Sinto muito.

Shion franziu o cenho.

- Tudo bem. - pegou a túnica. - como foi o almoço em Sagitário?

- Correu bem, se não fosse por um pequeno incidente.

- Incidente?

- Apareceu duas baratas na sala.

- E é incidente por que?

- Como por que? - o fitou incrédula. - Barata. Aquele bicho nojento que voa na gente.

- É inofensivo.

- Não é mesmo.

Ele riu. Colocava a túnica, mas a mesma estava agarrada.

- Te ajudo.

Paula o ajudou a ajeitar a túnica.

- Não sei como aguenta ficar com isso. - alisava o pano, para tirar marcas. - é pesado. Deve ser um calor.

- A gente acostuma.

- Eu morreria se usasse isso. Além de ser trabalhoso. - pegou a estola. - ainda tem mais isso.

- As vezes é um pouco quente mesmo.

A brasileira começou a abotoar os vários botões, Shion a observava atentamente, ela fazia com tanta delicadeza e atenção que não pode deixar de sentir gratidão. Paula fez os últimos ajustes.

- Prontinho grande mestre. Está impecável.

- Obrigado. Normalmente levo muito tempo abotoando.

- Sempre que precisar. - sorriu.

- Gostou da piscina?

- Se gostei? É fantástica! Imagina ficar nela, vendo a vista! Alias seu aposento é lindíssimo. Adorei também o piano de cauda. Sabe tocar?

- Sim.

- Pode tocar para mim qualquer dia?

- Posso. - não queria mentir, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que ela iria embora no dia seguinte. - posso sim. - deu um meio sorriso.

- Isso aqui era do Saga?

- Sim. As disposições dos cômodos, a piscina foi tudo ideia dele, Atena apenas reformou.

- Não é atoa que ele queria continuar sendo o grande mestre. Eu que não queria perder uma mordomia dessa. " A Cris se ferrou, vou ser dona disso tudo." - pensou. - Desculpe a brincadeira, pois Saga tem "problema", mas isso é demais.

- Realmente luxuosa.

- Digna de um grande mestre.

Ele sorriu. Paula notou que a estola estava um pouco torta então aproximou para consertar. Shion era realmente alto. O fitou, seu olhar violeta a fitava fixamente.

- Pronto... - abaixou o olhar ficando rubra. Por mais que fosse extrovertida com as meninas, Shion conseguia deixa-la tímida.

Ele continuou a fita-la, de todas as meninas, ela tinha lhe chamado mais a atenção e quando a viu dançar em seu escritório ficou imaginando em como seria vê-la dançar para ele.

- Ana Paula.

O som do seu nome completo chamou-lhe a atenção. Os olhares se cruzaram. Lentamente Shion aproximou seu rosto do dela, tocando-lhe nos lábios. Os olhos da paraense fecharam-se. Ele agia ainda um pouco acanhado, contudo os lábios dela eram convidativos deixando-se levar. O contato aprofundou e Shion a segurou pela cintura aproximando ainda mais seu corpo do dela. O beijo só acabou pois precisavam respirar. Shion afastou assustado. Aquilo nunca poderia ter acontecido.

- Me perdoe Paula. Não quis desrespeitá-la.

- Tudo bem. - disse, ainda atordoada com o beijo.

- É melhor você ir.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando e saiu. Shion caminhou até uma cadeira e sentou. Nunca tinha feito isso na vida e recriminava-se, entretanto não negou que o beijo foi bom.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Heluane subia bufando pelas escadarias que conduzia Virgem a Libra, aquele tapa tinha sido pouco. Mal sabia que Giovanni subia atrás apertando o pé para alcança-la.

- Sua insolente. - segurou o braço dela.

- Me solta agora!

- Só depois de me ouvir.

- Não tenho nada a tratar com você! Me solta.

- Tente.

- Posso gritar.

- Não teria coragem.

- Que apostar? - Helu estava preparada para soltar um grito que Atena escutaria, contudo MM tampou sua boca a tempo.

- Pensa que vai me ferrar está muito enganada garota.

A resposta da brasileira foi chuta-lo na canela.

- Sua f#%&*. - sentiu dor.

- Olha como fala!

- Eu deveria matar você.

- Mate, quero ver peitar Atena.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio. Helu deu um sorriso triunfante voltando a andar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marcela no quarto, já tinha jogado todos os travesseiros na parede. Estava com ódio de Miro.

- Ele me paga! Tom #%$!

- Marcela? - indagou Gabe da porta. - escutei sua voz do corredor.

- Foda-se!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Miro? - indagou pois sabia que a irritação dela atendia por Miro.

- Aquele babaca idiota! Fil #%&! Acredita que ele me falou que sou uma pessoa fútil? Tom $%& !

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse! Aquele cretino!

- Você pelo menos tem com quem brigar. E eu? - ficou em silêncio. - Aioria me beijou.

- Eu juro que mato... - parou de falar. - o que disse?

- Aioria me beijou.

- O que? - arregalou os olhos. - onde?

- Em leão, mas o mais inacreditável é que a Marin chegou segundos depois. Quase nos pegou.

- E aí?

- E aí que eu sai a francesa. Não quero me iludir Marcela. Aioria gosta da Marin, só me beijou por beijar.

- Homens são canalhas! Cambada de fi #%&!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus e Isa voltavam num profundo silêncio. Depois do beijo, não tinham coragem de se olharem. Chegando em Áries encontraram Mu e Ester. O ariano tinha proposto levar Ester até o templo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saga não voltou para casa, entrando no templo que ficava ao lado da fonte.

Cris foi para o quarto, encontrando uma sorridente Paula.

- Estou nas nuvens...

- O que houve?

- O Shion me beijou... fui para o céu... eu morri... - deu um suspiro. - ele beija muito bem. Com certeza a pipa do vovô ainda sobe.

A mineira riu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin não ficou muito tempo em Leão, pois tinha que voltar para ajudar Fernando. Pouco depois que Gabe saiu a amazona foi para o templo. Aioria a acompanhou, até o templo, onde a amazona foi para o alojamento e ele para o pátio da estátua, pois precisava pensar. No alojamento, depois de terminado o serviço, Fernando achou melhor voltar para a morada de Atena.

Sheila subia lentamente as escadarias que davam em Capricórnio, ainda completamente surpresa pela atitude do grego, quando passou pela casa, encontrou Julia sentada num canto.

- O que foi Julia? - tocou no ombro da amiga.

- Oi Sheila. Não é nada.

- Shura foi frio com você.

- Sim. De onde está vindo?

Sheila ficou vermelha.

- O que foi?

- Aiolos me agarrou e me levou para o quarto.

- O que? - arregalou os olhos.

- Isso mesmo, mas na hora "h" ele parou e começou a pedir desculpas.

- O Aiolos te agarrou? - não conseguia acreditar. - se fosse o Miro, ou Mask, mas o Aiolos?

- Pois é... estou tremendo até agora. Me beijou na boca, no pescoço, no colo, agarrou as minhas coxas, além de sentir a arma dele em posição de ataque.

- Sério?

- Sim. Ele só não avançou porque deve ter ficado com medo de uma possível retaliação. Afinal ele será o futuro grande mestre e deve dar o exemplo.

- Quero detalhes. Já que nunca terei isso com o Shura, pelo menos quero saber como é a pegada dele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de saborear um delicioso chá, Juliana se despediu do indiano, porém ele disse que a acompanharia até o templo, pois queria conversar com a deusa.

Outro casal que seguia pelas doze casas era Jules e Dohko. Os dois subiam conversando animadamente.

Miro ainda com raiva resolveu procurar o Aquariano para espairecer.

Aiolos ainda ficou um bom tempo em sua casa, antes de sair. Precisava trabalhar para esquecer o que tinha se passado com ele.

Posteriormente ao banho no lago, Deba e Mabel voltaram para a vila, onde o taurino comprou um vestido para Mabel, pois suas roupas estavam molhadas. Para encurtar o trajeto, voltavam pelo caminho que levava até o pátio do templo.

Na sala de descanso, Atena e Rodrigo continuavam conversando.

- Alguns livros sobre mitologia precisam ser revistos. - disse o baiano.

- Li alguns, as vezes a história é absurda, mas melhor assim. Há certos conhecimentos que não podem ser revelados a humanidade. - Atena olhou para o céu. - preciso resolver algumas coisas sobre a minha empresa. - levantou.

Rodrigo notou uma leve mudada no timbre da voz.

- Daqui a quinze minutos vá ao salão do trono. Convoquei uma reunião com os cavaleiros e vocês. - a voz já saia no timbre normal.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vai acontecer. Te aguardo Rodrigo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O cortejo formado por Mu e Kamus, acabou encontrando Kanon e Suellen. A brasileira queria ir embora e Kanon a acompanhou para procurar pelo Saga.

Heluane e Mask subiam brigando. E a cada minuto os xingamentos ficavam mais baixos. No pátio do templo continuaram a brigar.

- Nunca torci tanto para a barreira abrir e ficar livre de você! - berrou Helu.

- Os incomodados que se retirem, estou na minha casa.

- Seu grosso!

A discussão continuou, passando a ser testemunhada pelos casais, mais Aioria, Saga e Fernando.

- Já chega vocês dois. - disse Aioria.

- Fique na sua! - gritou os dois.

Aos poucos, todos que estavam fora do templo pararam para ver a discussão. Até as que estavam no templo apareceram, pois Gabe escutara vozes alteradas e chamou as amigas.

- Você é um grosso, antipático e arrogante! - disse Helu.

- E você uma idiota. Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você. - sua paciência estava no limite.

- Digo o mesmo!

Eles nem se importavam com a plateia.

- Águem tira a Helu de lá. - disse Rodrigo baixinho a Marcela. - ela vai acabar se machucando.

- Eu que não sou doida de me meter.

Do lado dos cavaleiros...

- Shaka faz alguma coisa. - disse Deba. - daqui a pouco o Shion chega e é capaz de sobrar para gente.

- São iguais. Deixem que se matem.

Na briga...

- Não me provoque. - disse Helu. - posso contar tudo a Atena.

- São só ameaças de alguém insignificante. Fica com essa pose de durona, mas lá no subsolo se borrou de medo ou na verdade ficou exc... - Mask ia dizer excitada, mas...

Splash!

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando viram a mão da brasileira na face do canceriano que por sua vez mudou de cor. Elas, Rodrigo e Fernando não podiam ver, mas ao julgar pela expressão dele e uma movimentação estranha do ar, vinha bomba. Os cavaleiros viram o cosmo dele queimar em torno e crescer a cada segundo.

Heluane estufou o peito, nunca teve medo dele e agora que sabia que ele não podia manda-la para o Yomotsu aí que não tinha medo mesmo.

O cavaleiro estava possesso, nem que queimasse todo o cosmo, a mandaria para o inferno. Ele aproximou tocando a testa dela com o indicador. Helu continuou fitando-o.

- Sekishiki...

Para quem via, o cosmo dele chegou a grandes proporções, as meninas apenas sentiram uma forte ventania e aquilo as assustou. Heluane contudo trazia um fino sorriso no rosto.

- Meikai... ha.

Normalmente esse era o ápice do golpe e a alma do inimigo era tragada para o inferno, independente se fosse cavaleiro ou não, contudo nada aconteceu.

O sorriso da brasileira aumentou.

- Não me mandaria para o inferno? Estou esperando.

O rosto dele ficou demoníaco, mataria aquela garota sem dó.

- E pensar que já foi o sanguinário Máscara...- disse, ela sabia que tinha pegado pesado ainda mais pelos dois tapas, mas ele merecia, por tudo que tinha feito a ela. Entretanto Helu tinha plena consciência que sairia machucada naquela história. Foda-se, pensou. - sabe o que você ê? Fracassado. Que mal consegue lançar seu ataque. Não tem serventia nenhuma para Atena. É um brinquedo que estragou e que tem que jogar fora, pois não tem conserto. Deveria juntar suas coisas e se mandar, para deixar alguém com poder para defender a quarta casa. Vo-cê é... fra - cas-sa- do. - disse bem lentamente.

O silêncio foi geral... as meninas ficaram perplexas, realmente Helu não temia a morte, se Mask não a matasse naquela hora, poderia ser considerada sortuda.

O rosto do italiano contraiu todo, os dentes trincaram e o punho cerrou de tal maneira que as unhas entrariam na carne. Nunca sentiu tanto ódio de uma pessoa. Mas o pior era saber que ela tinha razão. Um cavaleiro sem poder usar seu golpe, era um fracasso. Ele ergueu o punho, se a acertasse no mínimo ela teria um traumatizo craniano. Ergueu mais um pouco, mas sentiu o punho retido, era Shaka. Acontece que pelo fato dele ser fracassado por não conseguir ser um cavaleiro na sua totalidade, servia também para Aldebaran, Aiolos, Shura e por não dizer para os demais, pois todos tinham alguma limitação. Shaka não gostava do jeito do canceriano, mas ofensa, na parte que um cavaleiro tinha seu maior orgulho, sua maior honra, não permitiria.

- Não vale a pena Giovanni. - disse Shaka fitando-o, depois de olhos abertos, virou-se para Heluane. - deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala, pois quem você chama de fracassado destruiu o Muro e salvou a sua vida medíocre. Se diz fã, então poderia ao menos ter o bom senso com as palavras. Não foi apenas ele que teve sequelas. Vem Giovanni.

O canceriano ficou surpreso pela defesa de Shaka.

O clima pesou e as palavras de Shura vieram ainda com mais força depois do episodio. Tinham certeza que todas pensavam da mesma maneira que a fluminense. Que eram fracassados por não serem mais a elite dourada de Atena.

- Boa tarde. - disse Marin chegando. - aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou diante das caras.

- Não aconteceu nada Marin. - disse o virginiano. - algo que nem deve ser mencionado.

- Bom... Atena mandou chama-los. Vocês e as meninas.

- Já estamos indo. - disse Deba um pouco magoado com Helu.

Helu continuou com o rosto sério. Mask a tinha levado para o subsolo de Câncer, machucado seu pulso, tentou enforca-la e ela que era a má?

- "Vá se ferrar!" - pensou.

- Vamos Helu. - Marcela aproximou dela. - antes que diga mais alguma coisa.

- O que? Ele faz o que faz e eu que sou a errada?

- Se a carapuça tivesse servido só para o Mask... - disse baixinho.

Com o olhar Marcela, indicou os demais cavaleiros.

- Atena está esperando. - disse Marin.

Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas a ponto de Shaka defender Giovanni tinha sido algo bem grave.

Em silêncio seguiram para o salão principal. Reuniram-se na frente do trono. Atena consultou o relógio vendo que faltava pouco para as seis da tarde.

- Boa noite a todos. O motivo da reunião é sobre vocês, meninas e meninos.

Os brasileiros olharam entre si.

- Peço que deixem suas malas prontas.

- Como assim Atena? - indagou Gabe.

- O vértice vai abrir amanhã.

Silêncio tanto por parte dos brasileiros quanto pelos dourados.

- Vai abrir? - indagou Mu.

- Sim. Amanhã de manhã estejam a postos. - os fitou. - As malas irei despachar para o hotel então não se preocupem. Devolverei também as maquinas fotográficas e os celulares.

Estavam sem palavras, completamente surpresos. Estavam tão acostumados ao santuário que nem lembravam que o mundo lá fora existia.

- Mas Atena... - Mu olhou para Ester, ela iria embora? - desculpe, mas... como sabe que a barreira vai abrir amanhã?

- Sabendo Mu. - disse o mestre.

- Agradeço o apreço que tem por nós. - Atena olhou para o grupo. - isso deixa a nossa caminhada mais leve.

Os olhos de Gabe encheram de água, ela não veria mais Aioria?

- Atena... - a voz embargou. - eu não vou ver mais o Aioria?

Era o mesmo sentimento do leonino, Gabe tinha se tornado uma grande amiga.

- Infelizmente não Gabrielle, sinto muito.

- Mas vou poder escrever? Ligar?

Atena respirou fundo, pois agora era a pior parte.

- Na verdade... - procurou as melhores palavras. - quando passarem pela barreira as lembranças daqui serão apagadas.

- Não vamos nos lembrar de nada? - indagou Julia.

- Não. O santuário para vocês voltará a ser uma obra de ficção.

Gabe olhou para Aioria, não se lembraria de nada? Do desenho, da tarde de vídeo game, do beijo, nada? As lágrimas vieram.

- Calma Gabe. - Cris a amparou.

- Eu... eu... não... quero... esquecer... - a abraçou chorando.

O leonino sentiu um aperto no peito. Também não queria que ela partisse, não queria que ela o esquecesse. Gabe tinha um lugar no seu coração.

Julia engoliu o choro. Não se lembraria do Shura? O capricorniano a fitou, sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer, mas...

Juliana abaixou o rosto. Infelizmente o sonho tinha chegado ao fim.. Shaka permanecia em silêncio, compartilhava do mesmo sentimento de Shura, contudo...

Cris amparava Gabe, querendo evitar olhar para o geminiano. A expressão de Saga era de perplexidade. Ela não poderia ir embora... passou por sua mente a imagem dela sumindo no meio da barreira.

- "Não... não... "- sentia o coração bater forte e um suor frio.

Ester soltou um suspiro resignado, voltaria para a realidade. Mu estava sem palavras.

Aldebaran segurou forte a mão de Mabel, não queria que ela fosse embora. Ela por sua vez sentiu um aperto no peito. Ficar sem as lembranças do taurino seria muito duro.

Isa abaixou o rosto, infelizmente voltaria para o Brasil e sem as lembranças lindas com Kamus. O francês sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas queria que fosse mais tarde.

Rodrigo conformou-se, um dia teria que voltar, apenas queria ter tido mais tempo, para abrir os olhos da deusa. Fazê-la pensar um pouco mais em si mesma.

Marcela hora alguma olhou para o Escorpião. Só estava com pena por ir embora pelos outros cavaleiros, pois pelo grego estava achando ótimo. Miro, compartilhava a mesma opinião, mas os dois no fundo...

"Que vá e esqueça que eu existo." - pensou o escorpião.

Sheila fitou o sagitariano, que trazia o olhar sério. Hora alguma ele olhou. Ela não queria ir, mas talvez fosse o melhor. Aiolos não sabia o que pensar. Para o bem do santuário, o certo era ela ir embora, mas um lado de si queria que ela ficasse.

Suellen ficou triste, agora que tinha conquistado a amizade de Kanon, iria perdê-la e o pior nem se lembraria dele. O geminiano sentiu a partida tanto de Suellen, que tinha se tornado uma boa amiga, quanto de Cris que poderia ajudar o irmão, mas era o melhor a se fazer.

Fernando deu um meio sorriso. Quando as coisas começavam a ficar boas, vinha algo que lhe aplicava uma rasteira. Apesar de saber do vértice desde a parte da manhã, Marin não queria que ele fosse, o mineiro tinha se tornado um bom amigo.

Dohko estava triste, perderia uma amiga, entretanto o santuário tinha que se manter em segurança. Juliane olhou para o libriano. Logo agora que tinham se tornado amigos?

Paula ficou imaginando o dia seguinte. Apareceria nas ruínas do Parthenon, voltaria para o hotel, depois para o Brasil e a lembrança de Shion estaria apagada, não era mesmo o que queria. O grande mestre fitava as expressões de todos, mas parou na paraense. Queria guardar a imagem do rosto dela.

Atena sentiu-se mal em dar a noticia, pois mais certo que fosse, percebeu que estava rompendo alguns laços. Olhou para Rodrigo, sentiria falta dele.

- Estejam prontas amanhã a partir das sete, é nesse horário que a barreira recebe por completo os raios solares e é acometida por oscilações.

- Está certo Atena. - disse Jules por todas.

- É uma pena que a barreira não pode ser controlada. - disse Mask. - chutaria a Heluane para fora e vocês ficariam por mais um tempo.

- Vá se ferrar! Seu fi #%!

- Cala a boca Helu! - gritou Paula assustando a todos. - fique calada. - a voz saiu mais calma.

A fluminense a fitou ferina, mas calou-se. Mask antes de ir embora, mostrou a Helu o dedo do meio. Ela teve muito auto controle para não pular em cima dele.

- Podem ir arrumar suas coisas. - disse Atena sem entender a atitude do canceriano e de Heluane.

- Com licença Atena. - disse Isa saindo seguida pelas outras.

- Estão dispensados. - disse Atena aos seus cavaleiros.

Em silêncio caminharam até a porta principal do templo.

**Quarto Áries/Touro**

Heluane xingava até a quinta geração do italiano. Ao chegar no quarto jogou-se sobre a cama continuando a xingar. Marcela e Isabel estavam caladas. Isa foi até o banheiro pegar as suas coisas, enquanto Marcela dobrava algumas roupas.

- Ainda bem que vou me livrar daquela peste! Idiota!

- Já chega Helu. - disse Marcela de forma séria. Por mais que estivesse com raiva de Miro, não queria ir embora. - arrume suas coisas calada. - sua paciência era mínima.

- Cara...

Marcela a fitou de forma fria. Isabel que acompanhava a cena, colocou seus cremes dentro da frasqueira.

- Miro subiu conosco e estava de péssimo humor. - disse Isa, fitando Marcela. - aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ele é um imbecil. - ajeitava a mala. - veio com cobranças.

- Vai embora brigada com ele?

- Vou esquecer mesmo, pouco me importo.

- Tem certeza? - Isa sabia que Marcela se importava sim.

- Tenho. Vai até ser melhor assim. E você? Vai ver o Kamus?

- Nós nos beijamos hoje.

- Sério?

- Sim... - soltou um suspiro. - acho que você tem certa razão em não se importar. Seria muito duro lembrar-se desse dia e não poder vê-lo mais.

- "Pois eu acho ótimo esquecer-se daquele idiota!" - pensou Helu.

**Gêmeos/Câncer**

Juliana arrumava suas coisas em silêncio, assim como Sheila. Sentada na sua cama, Julia olhava para o chão.

- Algum problema Julia? - indagou Sheila.

- Nada... - engoliu o pranto. - é que não queria ir embora. - a fitou.

Juliana e Sheila trocaram olhares ao ver os olhos da amiga marejados.

- Sei que é duro Ju, mas não há nada que podemos fazer. - disse Juliana. - infelizmente.

- Eu sei... só que... - derramou uma lágrima. - não queria esquecer. - limpou o rosto. - por mais que o Shura tenha sido frio comigo, queria ter essa lembrança.

- Nós sentimos o mesmo. - Sheila sentou ao lado dela. - só nos resta aceitar.

**Leão/Virgem**

Gabe não parava de chorar.

- Calma Gabe. - Suellen estava agachada diante dela.

- Eu... não... quero... esquecer o Aioria... não quero...

- Não há nada que possamos fazer Gabe. - disse Mabel abrindo a mala. - infelizmente o sonho acabou.

Cris sentada na cadeira trazia o olhar vago. Estava muito preocupada com Saga.

- Cris?

Ela ergueu o rosto.

- Sim Mabel?

- Está bem?

- Estou. - levantou. - não é nada... vou juntar minhas coisas.

**Libra/Escorpião**

Ester tinha desligado seu tablet, dando um claro sinal que não queria conversar com ninguém, arrumando a mala num canto. Jules e Paula enquanto arrumavam suas coisas conversavam.

- No spa?

- Sim. Ele me envolveu de tal forma... o Shion realmente é especial. Não queria esquecer o beijo.

- Nem isso eu tive.

- Mas vamos esquecer, isso nos deixa empatadas.

- Parece que sim... - Jules deu um meio sorriso.

**Capricórnio/Sagitário**

Rodrigo deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira.

- Não pensei que o fim chegaria tão rápido. - disse.

- Se levarmos em conta, o tempo que ficamos em Athenas e aqui, é o período da nossa viagem. Pelo menos você vai poder acompanhar a vida da Atena.

- Como?

- Sites de noticias. Saori Mitsui é dona de uma mega empresa, sempre vai sair algo sobre ela.

- Eu não quero ler quando sair a nota de casamento. - o baiano afundou na cadeira.

- O pior disso tudo é apagar nossas lembranças. - Fernando sentou na cama. - não queria esquecer da Marin.

- Temos que aceitar. - levantou indo em direção a sua mala. - não podemos fazer nada.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os cavaleiros seguiam em silêncio em direção a suas casas. Era notável que o fato delas irem embora, havia mexido com todos. Talvez o único que não se importava era Mask.

- Vou sentir falta da baixinha... - murmurou pensando em Julia. - ela era interessante.

A expressão de Shura endureceu.

- É o correto a se fazer. - disse Shaka. - no mais nem se lembrarão de nós.

Aldebaran e Mu encolheram, não queriam ser esquecidos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin foi para seu quarto, no alojamento, pensando no mineiro. Tinha que vê-lo para agradecer pela ajuda durante esses dias.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion deixou a estola sobre o sofá, tirou o manto, depositando-o numa cadeira. Foi até a varanda, vendo o sol se por no horizonte. Olhou para o céu, percebendo os últimos resquícios dos raios solares sobre a barreira. Sentiu um vento mais úmido, sinal de chuva. Os pensamentos foram ate Paula.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Atena retirou-se para seu escritório, precisava providenciar o transporte das bagagens dos brasileiros e outros detalhes pertinentes, mas estava sem atenção. As lágrimas de Gabe mexeram com ela. Não imaginava que seria tão duro a separação.

Mais tarde, Atena avisou sobre o jantar, mas ninguém quis descer, nem ao menos Shion e a própria deusa preferiu comer no escritório. Já passava das oito da noite. Um vento frio soprava indicando que ocorreria chuva mais tarde.

Em Aquário, Kamus terminava de fazer um embrulho. Tomou um banho e saiu.

No templo Ester foi até o quarto ao lado chamar por Mabel. A americana a conduziu até um canto.

- _"Vamos nos despedir?"_ - o volume estava bem baixo, para apenas a Piauiense escutar.

- Vamos. - já sabia onde ela queria ir.

Em escorpião, Miro assistia TV, mas a cada segundo pensava na brasileira. Resoluto a risca-la da sua mente, resolveu tomar cinco comprimidos de uma vez.

- Só vou acordar amanha a tarde, ela já terá ido. - engoliu.

O resultado foi instantâneo. Logo pegou no sono.

Marcela preferiu dormir mais cedo, para não pensar na situação.

Na quinta casa Aioria andava de um lado para o outro. Estava confuso, pois estava dando muita importância a partida de Gabe. Não que não fosse sentir falta dela, mas parecia algo a mais. Lembrou-se da reação dela no templo. Ao ver aquelas lágrimas o coração apertou. Resolveu vê-la.

No quarto Gêmeos/Câncer, Julia terminava de arrumar suas coisas. Juliana e Sheila num canto a observava.

- Dá uma volta com ela. - disse Juliana.

- Tive uma ideia melhor. - Sheila andou até Ju. - estou pensando em ir em Sagitário despedir do Aiolos, quer ir comigo?

- Não sei...

- Para em Capricórnio.

- Será...?

- Vamos, no caminho você pensa.

Nas doze casas...

Apagou o cigarro na pilastra de Peixes. Colocando a mão no bolso, pegou uma chave.

- Vou cobrar honorários. - disse Giovanni abrindo a porta que dava a área privativa de Peixes.

Quando pôs os pés começou a espirrar.

- Maldito cheiro de rosas! Afrodite quando você voltar vou te esfolar! - rumou para a cozinha continuando a espirrar.

Abriu o ultimo armário, pegando um regador.

Julia e Sheila desciam as escadarias de Peixes conversando, vez ou outra o vento soprava mais forte indicando que uma tempestade se aproximava. Saiam da décima segunda casa, quando escutaram um espirro.

- Tem alguém aí? - indagou Sheila olhando para todos os lados.

- Sou eu.

O canceriano descia os poucos degraus que ligava a casa ao pátio frontal.

- Boa noite. - espirrou.

- É alérgico? - indagou Julia.

- Aquelas rosas malditas... ainda acabo com elas.

- Estava em Peixes? - Sheila estranhou.

- Sim. Onde estão indo?

- Andar. - Sheila respondeu rápido.

- Você pode ir então, quero conversar com a Julia. - deu um grande sorriso safado.

- Eu vou também. - disse Julia, prevendo como isso terminaria.

- É do seu interesse.

- Nos encontramos depois Ju. - Sheila foi saindo.

Julia ainda tentou seguir com a amiga, mas Mask a segurou. Quando a outra sumiu das vistas dos dois...

- Aposto que estava indo para Capricórnio...

- Não.

- Eu contei para Shura que ficamos. - sorriu.

- Acabou com as minhas chances...

- Disse também que você tem um boneco dele porque ganhou e não porque gosta dele. Acho que ele ficou com raiva. - coçava o queixo.

- Você fez o que? - agora estava explicado a pergunta do espanhol sobre o boneco.

- Só falei a verdade.

Os olhos de Julia enxergam de água... sua mínima chance com o espanhol tinha sido minada.

Giovanni trazia um sorriso nos lábios que aos poucos foi morrendo ao ver a cara de choro dela.

- Não vai chorar!

Ela não disse nada e os olhos enchiam mais.

- Ei... - tocou no rosto dela. - aquele idiota não merece suas lágrimas.

- Mas... - choramingava.

- Você só me dá trabalho sabia? - a abraçou.

Julia ficou surpresa com o gesto. Máscara da Morte abraçando alguém?

- Vou te escoltar até Capricórnio.

- O que?

- Vou mostrar para Shura quem é seu cavaleiro favorito. - deu um largo sorriso.

- Você quer me ajudar ou detonar?

- A segunda opção. - sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No quarto Libra/Escorpião Jules estava sentada num canto. Paula vez ou outra olhava para ela preocupada.

- Você está bem Juliane?

- Estou... - o som saiu abafado, pois ela estava abraçada as pernas com o rosto afundado.

Paula achou melhor chamar alguém, indo bater no segundo quarto.

- Paula. - Juliana que atendeu.

- Oi Ju. Será que pode vir aqui?

- O que foi?

- A Jules... ela está esquisita.

A paulista franziu o cenho, acompanhando a amiga. Quando entrou no quarto, percebeu que Jules não estava bem.

- Ju. - Juliana agachou diante dela. - Ju.

- Oi...

- Estava pensando em dar uma volta perto da fonte. Pode vir comigo? - sorriu.

- Tudo bem...

Paula suspirou aliviada quando Jules aceitou. Juliana tivera uma boa ideia.

As duas saíram sob o olhar da paraense.

Rodrigo deixou tudo pronto, já que tinha que ir deixaria tudo preparado para amanhã. Olhou para o mineiro, que estava sentado numa poltrona lendo.

- Vou andar por aí. - disse indo para a porta.

A verdade é que tinha rumo certo para ir: Saori. Colocaria tudo que sentia por ela em pratos limpos, afinal no dia seguinte iria partir e mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada, queria confessar. Foi direto para seu escritório, dando duas batidas na porta.

- "Entre!" - escutou a voz dela.

- Boa noite Atena. - teve o cuidado de dizer.

- Boa noite. - a voz saiu num timbre mais velho.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Não. - a deusa abaixou a tela do notebook. - algum problema?

- Na verdade sim...

- Se eu puder ajudar.

- Infelizmente não pode. - abaixou o olhar. - mas gostaria que me escutasse até o final.

- Sou toda a ouvidos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No quarto, Fernando terminava com a mala. Queria ver Marin, dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele, mas a coragem lhe faltava.

Estava tão pensativo que escutou apenas na terceira batida.

- Entre.

- Fernando.

- Marin? - indagou surpreso.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

- Está ocupado?

- Não, por favor senta. - tirou algumas roupas da cama. - estava arrumando as malas.

- A barreira pode abrir bem cedo...

- Pois é...

- Eu vim aqui para te agradecer. Por tudo.

- Não foi nada. - disse sem graça. - na verdade foi um prazer.

Ela sorriu, o mineiro era muito gentil.

**Aquário**

Isa estava sentada na varanda lendo um livro, quando ouviu batidas a porta. Helu foi atender.

- Kamus?

- Isa está?

- Sim. - olhou para dentro. - Isa.

Segundos depois a paulista chegou na porta ficando surpresa por ver o francês.

- Pode me acompanhar um instante? Será rápido.

- Claro.

Fizeram o caminho em silêncio, pelo trajeto a brasileira percebeu que ele a levaria até Aquário. Dito e feito.

- Venha.

A conduziu pela casa, até chegarem a biblioteca. Ainda sem dizer nada, os dois subiram pela escada em caracol, indo para o segundo andar. Isa ficou surpresa ao ver outra escada e ficou ainda mais ao ver a varanda.

- Não sabia que tinha varanda. - disse.

Kamus apenas sorriu. A brasileira voltou o olhar para frente, arregalando os olhos. Havia uma mesa de dois lugares, enfeitada por duas velas e uma rosa branca. Ao lado da Rosa um balde com uma garrafa.

- Kamus...

- Espero que goste do vinho de Marselha.

- Adoro. - disse surpresa.

- Mas antes... - pegou uma caixa ricamente decorada. - para você.

A brasileira pegou a caixa e a abriu.

- Kamus? - os olhos arregalaram.

- Espero que seja útil.

- Mas.. - tirou um livro de dentro dela, era um dos livros que ela pesquisou sobre sua tese. - é seu...

- Era meu, agora é seu. Aceite.

- Obrigada. - ficou encantada. - obrigada mesmo.

- Por favor. - puxou a cadeira.

Assim que ela sentou, Kamus pegou a garrafa abrindo-a.

- Châteauneuf Du Pape La Nerthe Rouge, safra de 2008.- depositou na taça.

Isa pegou a taça e cheirou. O aroma era divino e o gosto ainda mais. Seria a noite ideal. Vinho perfeito e companhia mais que especial.

**Touro**

Ester deixou Mabel e seguiu rumo a Áries. A brasileira bateu na porta, não ouvindo resposta. Timidamente girou a maçaneta.

- Ricardo...?

Apenas a luz da sala estava acesa. Mabel o viu deitado no sofá, imaginou que ele estivesse dormindo, no entanto Deba estava com fones escutando música. Os olhos estavam fechados.

- Ricardo. - tocou a perna dele.

Ele abriu os olhos sorrindo ao vê-la.

- Bel...

- Desculpe entrar desse jeito. Eu chamei, mas você não me ouviu.

- Tudo bem. - sentou. - sente-se.

- Obrigada.

- Estava escutando música. O que faz aqui?

- Vim me despedir... já que não sei exatamente a hora que vamos...

- Você vai embora... - murmurou. - cuide-se está bem?

- Pode deixar.

Ficaram em silêncio. Deba queria dizer muitas coisas, mas pensava que era inútil. Ela não se lembraria dele.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, pelo sorvete e pelo vestido.

- De nada.

- Sei que pode parecer loucura e rezo para que não aconteça nunca mais, mas se tiver uma guerra, vai se cuidar?

- Vou. - tocou o rosto dela.

- Fico aliviada.

- Quer escutar música?

- Sim.

Dividiram o fone.

**Áries**

Mu deixava a água quente cair sobre as costas, o rosto colocado no azulejo estava baixo. Deveria está acostumado a viver sozinho, mas a partida dela realmente mexia com ele. Tinha consciência que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, mas queria que fosse mais tarde. Desligou o chuveiro e abrindo o box enrolou a toalha na cintura.

Do lado de fora da casa, Ester seguia a passos rápidos, precisava despedir dele e dizer o quanto ele tinha feito por ela. E que mesmo não se lembrando daquela passagem, Mu sempre teria um lugar em seu coração.

Ela bateu na porta, sem resposta. Bateu de novo e na segunda foi atendida. Mu pensando que poderia ser algum dos amigos, atendeu apenas com a toalha amarrada.

- Ester? - a face ficou vermelha.

A brasileira nem piscou. Os olhos pararam no dorso trabalhado do cavaleiro. Os músculos do braço eram bem torneados. Mu parecia a representação viva de uma estátua de um deus grego: branco como mármore, sem pelo algum e perfeito. Mu simplesmente era perfeito.

-Me desculpe... - disse saindo do estado de contemplação.

- Eu já volto.

Ainda vermelho de vergonha, o ariano foi até o quarto onde vestiu uma camiseta e uma bermuda.

- Desculpe Ester, eu...

- Tudo bem.

- Entra. - deu lhe passagem.

- Não atrapalho?

- Você nunca me atrapalha.

Os dois sorriram.

**Sagitário**

O que estava fazendo ali? Era o que se perguntava. Depois do claro balde de água fria, era muita cara de pau, bater naquela porta. Mas precisava se despedir do grego, mesmo que no dia seguinte não se lembrasse de nada.

Deu duas batidas, na terceira a porta abriu. Aiolos só estava de calça. Primeiro ela olhou para as cicatrizes no braço dele que estavam descobertas, depois demorou bastante tempo no tórax definido dele.

- Boa noite Sheila. - disse polido.

- Boa noite... acho que não vim numa boa hora.

- Não está atrapalhando.

- Eu vim me despedir... amanhã pode ser muito corrido...

- A barreira é imprevisível, terão que ficar a postos. - a voz saia um pouco dura.

- Pois então... - achou que ele fosse convida-la para entrar. - obrigada pela hospitalidade e desculpe os possíveis transtornos.

- Não tem nada o que desculpar Sheila.

- Mesmo assim. - ele continuava na porta e numa posição clara que não a convidaria para entrar. - Obrigado também pelo brigadeiro. Estava uma delicia.

- De nada. Bom... é isso. Até logo, ou melhor, adeus, não é? Já que não vamos nos ver mais.

- Adeus se encaixa melhor.

**Capricórnio**

Tinha uma coisa errada. Mascara da Morte e o homem que conversava com ela, definitivamente não era a mesma pessoa. Conversavam sobre a arquitetura da Roma antiga e Giovanni dava um show de conhecimento.

- Como sabe tanto? - indagou curiosa.

- Minha mãe era arquiteta... gostava muito das construções romanas...

- Adoraria conhece-la.

- Quando morrer vai conhecê-la.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não precisa sentir, já tem muitos anos. - disse seco.

Julia resolver mudar de assunto.

Em Capricórnio, Shura estava deitado no sofá. Um pequeno balde com uma garrafa de cerveja estava no chão. Não era de beber, mas talvez o álcool o fizesse pensar em outra coisa. Pegou a garrafa, virando todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Tinha bebido apenas aquela garrafa, que não era suficiente para deixa-lo alterado. Resolveu sentar no pátio de trás de sua casa para respirar ar fresco.

Andava despreocupado, até que ouviu risos. Pelo cosmo identificou Giovanni, mas quem estava com ele? Alguma serva?

O olhar estreitou quando viu que era a Julia. Mask logo notou a presença dele antes da brasileira e propositalmente passou o braço pelo ombro dela.

- Boa noite Esdras. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Julia arregalou os olhos quando viu o espanhol e o olhar que ele lhe dirigia. Viu o braço de Giovanni, soltando um suspiro desanimado. Seu romance mais uma vez estava sendo sabotado.

- Boa noite Giovanni, Julia.

- Oi... - disse num fiapo de voz.

- Está entregue.

Sem se importar com as consequências, Mask deu um selinho em Julia. A paulista ficou vermelha na hora, enquanto o espanhol fechou a cara.

- Até logo Shura. - disse ao passar por ele.

Um incomodo silencio pairou sobre os dois.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante todo o trajeto do templo até a fonte, as duas fizeram em silêncio. Sentaram na beirada.

- Eu não queria ir embora. - disse Jules. - logo agora que Dohko e eu...

- Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. - Juliana brincava com a água fria.

- Não quero esquece-lo, nem das coisas que ele me falou...

- Eu também não queria... - lembrou-se da conversa com Shaka e do quase meio abraçado que deu nele.

Dohko regressava da Arena dourada. Shion havia lhe pedido que fizesse um relatório sobre a conservação do local e o libriano voltava com todas as observações na cabeça. Pelo menos algumas, já que o pensamento estava em Juliane. Logo agora que tinham se tornado amigos, ela iria embora? Não era justo. Estava com a mente longe, quando percebeu que havia duas pessoas na fonte. Quando os olhos bateram em Jules sorriu.

Em virgem, Shaka meditava, ou pelo menos tentava. Não entendia o porque da imagem de Juliana vir constantemente em sua mente. Resolveu expandir suas percepções e ver como o santuário estava a fim de desviar a atenção. As doze casas, Rodorio, arenas estavam tudo em ordem. Quando mentalizou a fonte que ficava nos arredores da Arena dourada sua atenção prendeu-se. Via perfeitamente Jules e Juliana e minutos depois a figura de Dohko surgiu.

O libriano aproximou da dupla.

- Boa noite meninas. - parou a certa distancia.

- Boa noite Dohko. - disse Juliana.

- Oi... - murmurou Jules.

- Que foi Jules?

- Não é nada... - virou o rosto.

Juliana levantou parando ao lado de Dohko.

- Pode ficar com ela um pouco? - indagou baixo.

- Claro.

- Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto.

- Tudo bem Ju. - Dohko brincou com os cabelos dela.

Juliana apenas sorriu, sem sequer imaginar que alguém a vigiava e que não gostou nada do gesto.

Jules continuava com o rosto baixo e nem percebeu a aproximação de Dohko.

* * *

**_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!_**  
**_Ah... a parte sobre as torturas nos dourados e o acordo que Atena fez com Hades será contada nos próximos capítulos._**


	14. Chapter 14: Despedidas

**Músicas temas que vão aparecer nesse capitulo. Por sequencia:**

_**Isa e Kamus: I Need You Tonight - Backstreet Boys **_

_**Mabel e Aldebaran: Mensagem de amor - Lucas Santtana**_

_**Ester e Mu: Ainda bem - Marisa Monte**_

_**Sheila e Aiolos: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons **_

_**Julia e Shura: Not Like The Movies - Katy Perry **_

_**Juliana M. e Dohko: Won't Go Away - Vertical Horizon**_

_**Juliana Y. e Shaka: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**Paula e Shion: Wish - Lighthouse family**_

**As músicas sem identificação foi escolha minha, espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Despedidas**

**Virgem**

Juliana estava prestes a entrar no templo quando parou, fitando as escadas que levavam as doze casas. Queria se despedir de Shaka, mas já era tarde e ele poderia não gostar. Contudo partiria no dia seguinte, se ele ficasse com raiva, não teria mais importância já que não o veria mais. Resolveu arriscar.

Durante o trajeto não encontrou com ninguém. Entrando em Virgem foi direto para a porta privativa. Bateu duas vezes, sem resposta.

- "Será que saiu...?" - tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta.

Depois do gesto de carinho de Dohko por Juliana, Shaka cessou a visão. Não tinha que levar a sério aquele fato.

A paulista percorreu a casa toda, não encontrando o virginiano.

- "Deve ter saído." - pensou.

De súbito lembrou se do jardim. Shaka só poderia está lá. O trajeto ainda estava fresco na memória, assim como a forma de abrir a porta. Foi com um sorriso nos lábios que viu o indiano em posição de meditação debaixo de uma das árvores. O vento estava um pouco mais forte o que fazia a franja não ficar no lugar. Ela aproximou parando a pouco dele.

Shaka parecia não ter dado conta da presença dela.

Parada, Juliana não sabia o que fazer. E se ele estivesse em profunda meditação, iria acorda-lo? De certo que ele a mataria por isso. Ir embora? Não estava cogitando isso, pois queria conversar com ele pela última vez.

- Shaka. - chamou bem baixo.

Ele não respondeu.

- Shaka.

Nada dele se mexer.

Então fez como Dohko. Ela aproximou um pouco mais e brincou, de maneira contida, com os cabelos loiros. Como eram macios!

Shaka tinha notado a presença dela, na hora que entrou no jardim, mas por está com raiva, fingiu que meditava. Ficou surpreso pelo gesto dela. Abriu os olhos mirando-a.

Juliana perdeu a fala. Os cabelos de Shaka estavam totalmente soltos. A franja que ele sempre prendia para trás, agora caia de forma displicente sobre a testa. Os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais azuis. O olhar era sério.

- Desculpe se interrompe.

- Sabe que na Índia o que fez é mal visto. - levantou. - nunca toque na cabeça de um indiano.

- Desculpe... – encolheu, sem perceber que Shaka dissera aquilo apenas para desestabiliza-la, já que essa crença era hinduísta e não budista.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Me despedir...

**Áries **

Depois da saída de Jules e Juliana, Paula terminou com a mala. Não querendo ficar no quarto sozinha desceu, indo mais precisamente para o escritório de Shion. Bateu na porta e não ouvindo resposta entrou. O cômodo estava às escuras.

- "Será que está no quarto?" - pensou.

Tomando coragem, a brasileira seguiu para o terceiro andar. Já do final das escadas, escutou o som de piano. Parou na porta para ouvir.

Em seu quarto, depois de uma rápida refeição, Shion resolveu tocar um pouco. Precisava espairecer, não era certo o beijo que deu na brasileira, mas não podia negar que gostara. Paula era uma mulher interessante.

Do lado de fora Paula viajava no som produzido. O ariano tocava muito bem. Estava tão encantada com a música, que acabou por escorar na porta e como ela estava meio aberta...

O tombo foi inevitável. Shion parou de tocar na hora.

- Ana Paula?!

- Shion... - murmurou vermelha de vergonha. - desculpe... - levantou depressa. - é que... estava ouvindo a música... e toca tão bem... me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - saiu do estado de choque. - Sente-se.

- Posso?

- Sim.

Ainda constrangida sentou no sofá.

- O que estava tocando?

- Valsa do Minuto, Opus 64, nº 1 de Chopin.

- Ah... acabei interrompendo... – disse sem graça.

- É só continuar.

- Por favor.

O ariano voltou a tocar. Paula ouvia encantada.

**Leão**

No quarto Gabe estava sentada na varanda num canto, tentava não chorar, mas toda vez que se lembrava do sorriso do leonino as lágrimas vinham.

- Gabrielle... Gabe...

Ela escutava seu nome, mas não tinha noção de onde vinha.

- Gabe.

Levantou indo até a beirada.

- Aioria?

- Desce.

- Está bem... - estava prestes a dar meia volta.

- Pula, eu te pego.

- Pular? - assustou.

- Confie em mim.

Ainda um pouco receosa, a brasileira passou a perna pela grade da varanda, a altura era grande.

- Aioria... - estava com medo.

- Vou te pegar. Apenas pule.

Gabe fechou os olhos e pulou. Apenas abriu ao sentir braços lhe segurando. Ela fitou o rosto do leonino que lhe sorria.

- Não falei que te pegaria? – sorriu para depois ficar sério. - Podemos conversar?

- Sim...

**Gêmeos**

Depois da reunião Saga e Kanon foram para casa, contudo segundos depois o geminiano mais velho saiu. Kanon não foi atrás, de imediato, mas como passava das oito e Saga não tinha voltado, deixou o dragão marinho em alerta. Rapidamente foi atrás encontrando-o sentado nas escadarias do templo de Atena.

- Saga.

Ao ver o irmão Saga levantou indo em direção a estátua, Kanon foi atrás.

- Saga.

- Me deixe em paz!

- Espera. - tocou no ombro dele.

- Me deixe em paz Kanon! - gritou empurrando-o.

- Não vai a lugar algum. - disse sério. - vamos para Gêmeos, agora.

- Não me dá ordens! - o tom ficou agressivo.

Kanon não ficou intimidado, tinha que agir como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Nem que eu tenha que amarrar, você vai para casa comigo. - diante da noticia da partida da brasileira, tinha que ficar de olho nele.

- Já disse para me deixar em paz!

O cavaleiro partiu para cima de Kanon, dando-lhe um forte soco no estomago. O dragão foi de joelhos ao chão. Saga "percebendo" o que tinha feito saiu correndo.

- "Nem velho e doente, fica fraco."

Ainda com um pouco de dor, foi atrás do irmão. Saga correu até a estátua, olhava de forma assustada para a mão que golpeara Kanon. Levou as mãos até a cabeça começando a chorar. Aos poucos foi agachando até esconder o rosto entre as pernas. Kanon não demorou a chegar até ele.

- Saga...

- Sai daqui Kanon... - a voz saiu abafada.

- Saga. - agachou ao lado dele. - está assim porque ela vai embora?

- Ela falou que ficaria comigo... que quando me sentisse mal ficaria do meu lado... mas agora...ela vai embora...

Kanon respirou fundo.

- Vamos para casa, lá conversamos.

- VAI EMBORA KANON! - gritou.

Kanon soltou um suspiro partindo, só tinha uma pessoa que poderia fazê-lo sair dali.

Suellen e Cris estavam no quarto conversando, quando escutaram alguém bater. Suellen que foi atender. Kanon na porta fez cara de sério, para ver se conseguia confundir. A pernambucana abriu a porta, mirando o homem.

- Kanon.

- Como sabe que sou eu?

- Só olhar para seu rosto. É o convencimento em pessoa.

- Mas eu fiz como o Saga... - disse emburrado.

- Se eu não souber diferenciar você do Saga, posso me jogar da janela.

- Por quê? - estranhou a frase. Soou como se fosse obrigatório saber quem é quem.

- Porque sim. "Porque eu gosto de você." - pensou. - o que faz aqui?

- Será que podemos conversar? Só um pouco...

- Tudo bem.

- A Cris está?

- Sim.

- Pode chama-la?

Suellen voltou um pouco o corpo.

- Cris.

A mineira apareceu na porta.

- Oi Kanon.

- O que o amor não faz... sabe diferenciar eu do meu irmão.

Se pudesse ficar vermelha, Cris tinha ficado. Suellen olhou ferina para Kanon.

- Acho que o Shion precisa ficar sabendo sobre certa garrafa de uísque. - disse.

- Como sabe da minha garrafa? - arregalou os olhos.

- Sabendo!

Kanon engoliu seco.

- Cris... pode ir até ao pátio da estátua? Saga está lá e acho que só você consegue tira-lo.

- Por que eu? - ficou em pânico, será que Kanon sabia que ela gostava de Saga.

- Geminianos se entendem. - disse, ao notar a expressão fria de Suellen. - por favor.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

Saiu. Suellen ainda continuava olhando ferina para ele.

**Câncer**

Cansada de ficar no quarto, Helu saiu. No meio do caminho teve uma ideia, faltavam poucas horas para ir embora, nada que gastar um pouco do seu tempo irritando uma pessoa.

Em Câncer, Giovanni estava sentado na entrada de sua casa, com um balde de gelo do lado, tomando uísque. Trazia um sorriso maldoso ao se lembrar da cara da Julia diante de Shura.

- "Ele é mesmo um idiota. - tomou um gole. - a bambina é gente boa."

Olhou para o céu vendo que densas nuvens aproximavam do santuário. Passou a mão pelo balde levantando, o rosto contraiu ao ver uma pessoa aproximando.

- O que faz aqui? - indagou frio.

- Vim te dar tchau. - Helu sorriu ironicamente.

- É muito petulante em vir aqui depois de tudo.

- A verdade dói não é? Não tem porque ficar com raiva. O que eu falei foi pouco perto do que me fez no subsolo.

Teve que contar até dez para não voar no pescoço dela.

- Sai daqui Heluane.

A brasileira ficou surpresa, pois ele lhe chamara pelo nome, mas não abandonou o sorriso irônico.

- Pensei que gostaria da visita. Esse humor todo é falta de mulher? - devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Vai embora, ou não garanto que vá passar pela barreira amanha.

- Já disse que não tenho medo de você e ouse encostar em mim!

**Aquário **

Era incrível como a conversa fluía entre os dois. Pareciam que se conheciam há anos. A garrafa já estava perto do fim. Isa sentia o rosto quente, não estava tonta, mas o lado racional do cérebro não estava completamente ligado. Sentiu o vento úmido em seu rosto e fechou os olhos por segundos. Kamus a fitava fixamente. Desde que descobrira seu gosto por Marselha e vinhos vinha pensando naquela pequena degustação, contudo quando a beijou em Hefesto, ponderou em não fazer, pois achava que poderia misturar as coisas, mas o fato dela ir embora no dia seguinte o fez rever. Ela tinha sido uma companhia tão agradável que merecia aquilo.

- É uma pena sua partida. - disse.

- Eu também sinto. - abriu os olhos passando a fita-lo. - pena que esquecerei essa noite, ela está perfeita.

- São as normas. - serviu a si e a ela esvaziando a garrafa. - um brinde a sua tese. - ergueu a taça.

- Um brinde a você.

_**Open up your heart to me**_

_**And say what's on your mind, oh yes**_

_**I know that we have been through so much pain**_

_**But I still need you in my life this time, and...**_

_Abra seu coração para mim_

_E conte o que pensa, oh sim_

_Sei que nós sofremos muito_

_Mas ainda preciso de você em minha vida, e..._

Brindaram e bebiam o conteúdo sem tirar o olhar um do outro.

- O que achou da estadia? - Kamus depositou a taça na mesa.

- Perfeita.

- E de mim?

- Exatamente como imaginava. - pousou a taça sobre a mesa. - sempre gostei do seu lado racional de resolver as coisas e provou que é assim. Gosto disso. - Isa sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- E de mim? - devolveu a pergunta.

- Uma pessoa equilibrada e inteligente. Gosto disso. - repetiu.

Isa deu um leve sorriso.

- Obrigada. Agradeço pelo livro e pelo vinho. - disse, pois tinha que ir embora, se ficasse mais tempo tornaria a separação mais dolorosa, ao menos para ela.

_**I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**I figured out what to say to you**_

_**But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do**_

_**And I know in time that you will understand**_

_**That what we have is so right this time, and...**_

_Preciso de você hoje à noite_

_Preciso de você agora_

_Sei, do fundo do meu coração_

_Não interessa se está certo ou errado_

_Preciso mesmo de você hoje à noite_

_Pensei no que dizer a você_

_Mas algumas vezes as palavras, elas...elas saem tão erradas, oh sim_

_Mas tenho certeza de que você vai entender_

_Que aquilo que temos está tão certo agora, e..._

Isa levantou.

- Obrigada Kamus, mas eu preciso ir.

O cavaleiro não disse nada, apenas levantou parando na frente dela. Ternamente pegou suas mãos, colocando entre as dele.

- Obrigado por dividir comigo suas ideias. Tenho certeza que terá êxito.

- Adeus Kamus.

A resposta dele foi acariciar o rosto dela. Isa sentiu aquele toque fechando os olhos, como queria que a barreira não abrisse ou que Kamus existisse em São Paulo. Teve os pensamentos interrompidos ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. O beijo dele era terno, calmo, mas capaz de incendiar seu corpo. Ela aprofundou o contato, pois queria senti-lo ainda mais. O cavaleiro correspondeu a intensidade.

_**I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep with in my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep with in my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh**_

_Preciso de você hoje à noite  
Preciso de você agora  
Sei, do fundo do meu coração  
Não, não interessa se está certo ou errado  
Todas aquelas infinitas vezes Nós tentamos fazer isso durar para sempre  
E mais querida, eu sei Que eu Preciso de Você (oh, oh, sim)  
Eu preciso de você  
Eu sei do fundo do meu coração  
Não importa se é certo ou errado  
Eu realmente preciso de você, oh_

A falta de ar interrompeu, mesmo assim permaneceram com os rostos próximos.

- C'était une journée parfaite. - disse a morena. (Foi um dia perfeito)

- Connaître le français? - estava surpreso, tanto que até arqueou as sobrancelhas. (Sabe francês?)

- Oui. - sorriu diante da expressão dele. - Cuide-se.

Ficou surpreso. Descobrir que ela falava sua língua, apenas agora... Poderiam ter conversado ainda mais. Mas era tarde para isso.

- Você também.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, de forma bem lenta para prolongar ao máximo o contato. Que Isa sempre fora apaixonada pelo francês era fato, ela apenas não sabia, que tinha lançado um fino raio de sol no coração dele e que infelizmente seria cessado. Kamus sabia disso, mas também sabia que mesmo seu coração voltando a ser um cubo de gelo, estaria marcado por aquele raio de sol para sempre.

Ela soltou-se e ficando nas pontas dos pés beijou-lhe a testa.

- Adeus Kamyu.

- Adeus Isabel.

**Touro **

Ouviam as músicas em silêncio. Mas as mentes estavam agitadas. Mabel queria lhe dizer tudo que sentia, mas faltava-lhe coragem. Talvez Deba tivesse sido apenas gentil e ela estava confundindo as coisas. Mas se era isso, por que ele a beijou?

Ricardo fitava um ponto qualquer. Deveria está acostumado a perdas, mas saber que não veria Mabel mais o deixava triste.

_**Os Livros na estante já não têm mais tanta importância.**__**  
**__**Do muito que eu li,**__**  
**__**Do pouco que eu sei,**__**  
**__**Nada me resta...**_

A próxima faixa começou a tocar, identificaram a música na hora. Se aquela música já tinha um grande significado para ele, agora teria ainda mais. Mabel escutava a melodia lembrando-se da voz melodiosa do taurino. Os dois fitaram-se. O olhar do taurino era terno. Ele começou a cantar baixinho...

_**A não ser a vontade de te encontrar**__**  
**__**O motivo eu já nem sei**__**  
**__**Nem que seja só para estar ao seu lado,**__**  
**__**Só pra ler no seu rosto**__**  
**__**Uma mensagem de Amor.**_

Mabel sorriu.

- Nunca vou me esquecer de você. - Deba levou a mão ao rosto dela acariciando-o.

- Também não queria te esquecer...

_**A noite eu me deito então escuto a mensagem no ar (...)**__**  
**__**Vagando entre os astros,**__**  
**__**Nada me move**__**  
**__**Nem me faz parar**_..

_**A não ser a vontade de te encontrar**__**  
**__**O motivo eu já nem sei**__**  
**__**Nem que seja só para estar ao seu lado,**__**  
**__**Só pra ler no seu rosto**__**  
**__**Uma mensagem de Amor.**_

Ele aproximou tomando os lábios dela que lhe esperavam. Começou terno, mas aos poucos foi ganhando ardência. O taurino a trouxe para mais perto de si. Os fones foram ao chão, mas nem perceberam pois estavam mergulhados nas sensações que sentiam. Aos poucos o taurino tombava seu corpo, ficando sobre ela. Mabel pensou que sentiria todo o peso dele sobre si, no entanto, não sentiu nada, apenas seus lábios quentes. Deba aprofundou o contato e Mabel correspondeu na mesma medida. Apenas a falta de ar os separou.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - disse o brasileiro.

Mabel queria dizer o mesmo, mas sabia que não era verdade, pois passando pela barreira, aqueles dias caíram no esquecimento. Mas uma coisa poderia dizer...

- Mesmo passando pela barreira vou continuar gostando de você. Sempre.

Ele sorriu.

- Preciso ir.

Aldebaran lhe beijou mais uma vez, antes de sair de cima dela. Mabel levantou ajeitando o vestido.

- Tchau. - o fitou sorrindo.

- Tchau Bel... - não queria que ela fosse, mas tinha que deixar.

Mabel passou pela porta da sala, mas antes de fecha-la o fitou pela última vez.

**Áries **

**obs: conversa telepaticamente**

Os dois sentaram no sofá. Ester que sorria ficou séria.

- O que foi? - indagou Mu.

- Vim me despedir. - o fitou. - não sei como será amanha...

- Entendo... - o ariano abaixou o rosto. Ela iria embora.

- Obrigada por tudo Mu. Por tudo mesmo.

- Não foi nada... - disse triste. - eu que agradeço por ter compartilhado um pouco do seu tempo comigo. - a fitou.

_**Ainda bem**__**  
**__**Que agora encontrei você**__**  
**__**Eu realmente não sei**__**  
**__**O que eu fiz pra merecer**__**  
**__**Você**_

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta...

- Não vai. - pegou a mão dela. - quando atravessar aquele portal, vai me esquecer. Voltarei a ser apenas o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mu...

O cavaleiro tocou o rosto dela.

_**Porque ninguém**__**  
**__**Dava nada por mim**__**  
**__**Quem dava eu não tava a fim**__**  
**__**Até desacreditei**__**  
**__**De mim **_

_**O meu coração**__**  
**__**Já estava acostumado**__**  
**__**Com a solidão quem diria**__**  
**__**Que ao meu lado você iria ficar**_

Ester aproximou e o beijou. Mu pego de surpresa, apenas segundos depois que correspondeu. O cavaleiro a envolveu em seus braços. Valeu a pena morrer naquele muro, pois pode salvá-la. E mesmo que ela não se lembrasse mais dele, ela sempre teria um lugar no seu coração. A brasileira aprofundou o gesto, queria chorar, pois aquele seriam as últimas horas com ele. Quando voltasse para sua cidade, não teria Mu em sua vida. A falta de ar os separou.

Ester deixou uma lagrima cair, prontamente enxugada por ele.

- Se cuida. - disse. - não deixe os outros te limitarem. Nem o céu é o limite.

- Sim... obrigada Mu... - os olhos lacrimejaram. - por ter me feito "escutar" o som de uma voz... - ela chorou, com a perda da memória até isso seria tirado, a voz humana voltaria a ser algo sem significado para ela.

O cavaleiro a abraçou.

_**Você veio pra ficar**__**  
**__**Você que me faz feliz**__**  
**__**Você que me faz cantar**__**  
**__**Assim**_

- Mu...

- Vem...

Ele a conduziu para a entrada de Áries. Já podiam sentir o vento úmido da chuva, mas o céu ainda não estava encoberto. O cavaleiro sinalizou que era para ela olhar para o céu. Ester ergueu o rosto. Ela não pode ver, mas uma luz dourada envolvia o ariano, que fechando o punho, socou para o alto. Segundos depois...

Os olhos de Ester arregalaram de surpresa, ao ver dezenas de feixes de luz cortarem o céu como estrelas cadentes. O espetáculo demorou um minuto. A brasileira baixou o rosto, recomeçando a chorar. Mu aproximou abraçando-a.

- Sua estadia pode ter sido apenas o brilho de uma explosão de uma estrela... - afastou., mas sem soltá-la. - mas valeu muito a pena ver esse brilho.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez.

- Adeus Mu...

- Adeus Ester...

Ela soltou um suspiro, pois aquilo seria o ultimo "som" a ouvir...

**Sagitário **

O olhar de Aiolos não expressava nada, alias a face dele permanecia inalterada. Nem a partida dela, o fez mudar a expressão.

- Torço para que seja um bom grande mestre. Só é uma pena que não lerei nada sobre seu mandato.

- Nunca vou chegar aos pés de Shion. - disse encostando na soleira da porta.

- Claro que vai. Já demonstrou tantas vezes que é um excelente cavaleiro, tenho certeza que será um ótimo mestre.

- Acha mesmo? - a fitou.

- Sim.

- As vezes penso em recusar... - olhava um ponto qualquer. - quando fui nomeado pela primeira vez era o mais velho de todos junto com o Saga, agora sou o mais novo. Não tenho experiência em liderar.

- Liderou Seiya e os outros pelas doze casas. É evidente que é um bom líder.

Aiolos voltou a fitá-la, era tão simples quando aquilo saia da boca dela. As coisas eram tão mais leves. Ele sorriu e Sheila ficou encantada com aquele sorriso. O cavaleiro deu dois passos aproximando e completamente pega de surpresa ele a beijou.

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**_

_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_

_**I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

_**I'm breaking in, and shaping up**_

_**Then checking out on the prison bus**_

_**This is it, the apocalypse, whoa**_

_Estou acordando em meio a cinzas e poeira_

_Enxugo minha testa e suo minha ferrugem_

_Estou inalando os produtos químicos_

_Estou invadindo e tomando forma_

_E então verifico o ônibus da prisão_

_É isso, o apocalipse, oh_

O beijo foi completamente diferente do recebido horas antes. O cavaleiro apenas a envolveu em seus braços aprofundando- o. Sheila sentiu o rosto arder, o toque do grego era quente e como queria sentir aquilo para sempre.

A mente de Aiolos estava a mil, havia prometido a si mesmo que não se envolveria com Sheila, mas seu lado emocional ainda ditava as ordens. Sabia que como GM, esse lado teria que ser retraído, mas não agora. Não com ela a poucos passos.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

_**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_Estou acordando, sinto isso em meus ossos_

_O bastante para explodir meus sistemas_

_Bem-vindo à nova era, à nova era_

_Bem-vindo à nova era, à nova era_

_Oh, oh, sou radioativo, radioativo_

_Oh, oh, sou radioativo, radioativo_

A falta de ar os separou, mas não se separaram. Sheila olhava para todos os detalhes do rosto do grego, era bem mais infantil, mas perfeito. Os olhos verdes, o cabelo dourado e a bandana vermelha. Aquele pedaço de pano já fizera parte de tantos sonhos que era quase impossível Aiolos sem ela. Cedendo a vontade, a paulista tocou o pano. Aiolos acompanhava o movimento dela sem dizer nada.

- Eu amo essa bandana.

_**I raise my flag, and dye my clothes**_

_**It's a revolution I suppose**_

_**We'll paint it red to fit right in, whoa**_

_**I'm breaking in, and shaping up**_

_**Then checking out on the prison bus**_

_**This is it, the apocalypse, whoa**_

_Eu ergo as minhas bandeiras e tinjo minhas roupas_

_É uma revolução, eu acho_

_Vamos pintá-la de vermelho para ficar bem, oh_

_Estou invadindo e tomando forma_

_E então verifico o ônibus da prisão_

_É isso, o apocalipse, oh_

Ele sorriu. Aos poucos foi inclinando para beija-la. Dessa vez foi mais longo e Aiolos sabia que era o último, pois Sheila partiria na manhã seguinte. Ele a soltou.

- Obrigado pelas palavras de incentivo. Vou me lembrar delas.

- Não duvide de sua capacidade. Você é Aiolos de Sagitário. Não esqueça de tudo que fez no passado.

- Não esquecerei. - acariciou o rosto dela. - cuide-se.

- Você também...

Aiolos deu um passo para trás.

- Adeus Aiolos.

- Adeus lindinha...

**Capricórnio**

Shura encarava Julia, que por sua vez não sustentava o olhar.

- Pena que vai embora amanha. - disse o espanhol.

Ela o fitou. Shura não queria que ela fosse embora?

- Não verá mais o Giovanni. - disse.

- É... - que ilusão pensar que Shura dava alguma importância a ela.

- Perder as lembranças daqui será bom, pois não vai se lembrar dele. E nem vai sofrer pensando no que ele pode está fazendo. Ele não é fiel.

_**He put it on me I put it on**_

_**Like there was nothing wrong**_

_**It didn't fit**_

_**It wasn't right**_

_**Wasn't just the size**_

_**They say you know**_

_**When you know**_

_**I don't know**_

_Ele colocou em mim e eu vesti_

_Como se não houvesse nada errado_

_Não servia_

_Não estava certo_

_Não era apenas o tamanho_

_Dizem que você sabe_

_Quando você sabe_

_Eu não sei_

- Isso não me preocupa... - murmurou.

- Pensei que gostava dele.

- Eu gosto... " mas não da mesma maneira que gosto de você." - pensou.

- Ficaria com ele, se ele fosse apenas um homem normal?

- Eu o enxergo muito além da armadura. - o fitou.

- E a mim?

- Vocês são diferentes... ele me trata diferente.

_**I didn't feel**_

_**The fairytale feeling, no**_

_**Am I a stupid girl**_

_**For even dreaming that I could**_

_Eu não senti_

_A sensação de conto de fadas, não_

_Eu sou uma garota estúpida?_

_Por sonhar que eu poderia?_

Shura cerrou o punho ao ouvir aquilo. Giovanni a tratava diferente, pois tinha segundas intenções, nem sabia como ainda não tinha a levado para cama. O sangue ferveu ao imagina-la na cama de Câncer. E ferveu ainda mais por constatar que o italiano era seu cavaleiro "favorito".

- Então ele a trata diferente? - deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Sim...

- De certo que o beijo dele também é diferente. - caminhou até ela.

- Co-mo? - indagou diante da pergunta dele.

Shura parou bem próximo a ela.

- Você me dirá se é diferente. - disse em seu ouvido. - antes de ir se deliciar com os beijos do Giovanni ou de qualquer outro cavaleiro por que não experimenta um dos meus? Talvez descubra que posso agrada-la mais do que eles.

_**If it's not like the movies**_

_**That's how it should be yeah**_

_**When he's the one**_

_**I'll come undone**_

_**And my world will stop spinning**_

_**And that's just the beginning yeah**_

_Se não é como nos filmes_

_É assim que deveria ser, sim_

_Quando ele for o escolhido_

_Eu vou me derreter_

_E o meu mundo vai parar de girar_

_E isso será apenas o começo, sim_

Tudo que ela sentiu foi os lábios quentes do espanhol sobre os seus. Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Julia sentia o chão sumir... fechou os olhos para desfrutar aquele momento que certamente seria o único. Shura aprofundou o beijo. A principio era apenas para dar o "troco" ao Mask beijando a garota "dele", mas percebeu que também era uma vontade sua. Não queria admitir, mas desde que pousara o olhar nela, sentia uma forte atração por ela. A falta de ar os separou.

Julia o fitava assustada, não esperaria aquela atitude dele, mas gostou, gostou muito.

- Shura...

Ele não resistiu a beijando novamente, dessa vez com mais volúpia.

- Não... - no meio do ato ele recuou. - não quero...

As palavras a atingiram em cheio. Era evidente que ele apenas a beijara por beijar. Shura jamais teria qualquer tipo de sentimento para com ela.

- Já entendi Shura. - disse. - me perdoe por qualquer constrangimento.

Ele não disse nada.

- Adeus Esdras.

Achou que o adeus era apenas para aquele momento, até se lembrar que na manhã seguinte ela iria embora. Julia não deu chance de resposta partindo. O cavaleiro a via afastar, completamente sem ação.

- Julia... - seu lado emocional gritava que era para ir atrás dela, mas o racional dizia que o melhor era deixa-la ir.

A paulista subia as escadas a passos rápidos. Que droga! Pensava, por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que ele tinha que trata-la tão friamente?

- " Mask tem razão, gastar minhas lágrimas com aquele idiota."

- Julia.

Quando escutou a voz, Shura estava bem atrás dela. Sorte sua ter apenas pensado, ou não? Deveria ter falado em alto e bom som para ele escutar.

- Julia...

- Adeus Shura. - apertou o pé e sequer olhou para trás.

O cavaleiro a viu afastar, mas dessa vez não foi atrás. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Eles viviam em mundos diferentes.

**Libra **

O libriano aproximou de Jules.

- Jules.

A brasileira ergueu o rosto, o cavaleiro ficou surpreso por ver os olhos dela marejados.

- O que foi?

- Hian...

Ela o abraçou, o que o deixou surpreso.

- Juliane...?

- Eu não quero ir embora.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo.

- Também não gostaria que fosse...

- Vou ficar sozinha de novo...

Queria dizer algumas palavras de incentivo, mas não tinha nenhuma. Queria poder dizer que ele sempre estaria com ela, mas não era verdade. Ao atravessar a barreira Jules iria esquecê-lo. A abraçou com mais força.

- Eu também... - murmurou.

_**Dear baby, baby**_

_**Won't you**_

_**I go crazy, crazy**_

_**For you**_

_**Won't you tell me, tell me**_

_**What to do**_

_**I go crazy, crazy**_

_**For you**_

_Cara bebê, bebê_

_Não vai_

_eu fico louco, louco_

_Por você_

_Você não vai me dizer, me diga_

_O que fazer_

_eu fico louco, louco_

_Por você_

Jules o fitou. Carinhosamente Dohko limpou o rosto dela.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - disse.

- Promete que vai se cuidar? Com suas dores?

- Prometo e sempre que se sentir sozinha veja a série, de forma indireta estarei com você.

Ao se lembrar que esqueceria dele os olhos marejaram.

- Dohko...

- Não chore. - enxugava-lhe as lágrimas. - quem sabe um dia nos veremos. - disse, mas sabia que isso não seria possível. Provavelmente nunca mais a veria e aquilo o deixava triste. - se cuida, tá?

_**Cause the way you look at me**_

_**I can say you set me free**_

_**And no matter what you say**_

_**I won't go away**_

_**I won't go away**_

_Porque do jeito que você me olha_

_Eu posso dizer que você me libertou_

_E não importa o que você diz_

_eu não vou ir embora_

_eu não vou ir embora_

- Sim... - murmurou segurando o choro.

O libriano deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Não se contentou com um dando mais outro. Ele abaixou o olhar fitando a boca rosada da brasileira. Aos poucos foi aproximando, colando seus lábios nos dela. Jules fechou os olhos correspondendo ao gesto. O beijo começou tímido, ganhando ardor. O cavaleiro a trouxe mais para perto de si intensificando o contato.

_**And it takes**_

_**Such a long time to get through this**_

_**Such a long time to find this kiss**_

_**And I can't forget it**_

_**I'm not ready yet**_

_E leva_

_Esse tempo a passar por isso_

_Tanto tempo para encontrar este beijo_

_E eu não posso esquecer_

_eu não estou pronto ainda_

A falta de ar os separou. Dohko ainda envolvido não se afastou. Foi um gesto inesperado, mas que não se arrependeu em fazê-lo. Não tinha noção que a brasileira mexia com ele. Jules o fitava atentamente. Mesmo Atena falando que a memória dela seria apagada, queria registrar cada milímetro do rosto do chinês. Um vento frio soprava.

- Quero que saiba que é muito importante para mim. - disse a paulista.

- Você também...

- Adeus Dohko.

- Não diga adeus... essa palavra é muito forte...

- Mas é a única.

O cavaleiro a beijou novamente. Jules aproveitada cada segundo daquele contato e novamente a falta de ar os separou. A brasileira deu alguns passos para trás.

- Adeus Dohko.

Disse saindo correndo.

- Adeus...

A palavra se perdeu no ambiente.

**Virgem **

- Despedir? - estranhou.

- Vou embora amanha...

- Ah sim...

- Obrigada Shaka, por ter me ajudado em Câncer e pelo chá.

- Não foi nada. - levantou. - continue no caminho que trilhou, utilize as práticas budista..

- Pode deixar. Bom... - não sabia se o abraçava, ou apenas acenava... resolveu abraça-lo, já que seria a última vez na vida. - adeus Shaka.

O abraçou, o que deixou o indiano surpreso. Foram raríssimas vezes que recebeu aquele tipo de contato. Na infância, apenas da sua "mãe" adotiva, na adolescência nunca e na fase adulta, apenas de Ricardo que insistia em abraça-lo no seu aniversário, apesar de não gostar desse contato. Passou os braços pelo corpo frágil da garota, era assim que fazia Aioria quando abraçava Marin, Shaka já presenciara várias vezes.

Juliana não queria soltar, sentia-se tão protegida por ele, mas sabia que Shaka era muito metódico e que talvez o contato não estava agradando. Soltou-se, ou pelo menos tentou, pois o cavaleiro ainda a segurava.

- Shaka...?

- Desculpe. - a soltou.

- Adeus...

- Adeus...

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

_Pois sei que você me sente de alguma forma_

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que chegarei_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

A brasileira afastou-se.

Shaka continuou parado olhando. Por que depois daquela tarde, começou a dar importância a presença dela? E por que as palavras de Shura martelavam em sua mente?

- "Droga, porque minha mente está confusa? Por que eu não sei a resposta? Logo eu?!"

Juliana voltava um pouco triste. Ester e Paula tinham contado que beijaram seus cavaleiros. Marcela e Helu da mesma forma. Por que ela não?

- "Porque escolheu o cavaleiro mais arredio do santuário." - respondeu.

- Juliana.

Ela parou ao escutar seu nome. Shaka caminhava em sua direção.

- Sim?

- Como você me enxerga?

- Como? - não entendeu a pergunta. - como assim?

- Sua impressão sobre mim. Como você vê Shaka de Virgem.

- Como um dos cavaleiros mais fortes de Atena.

- Apenas pelo poder?

- Não. Seu caráter também. Por que?

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_E tudo que eu posso sentir é este momento_

_E tudo que eu posso respirar é sua vida_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabará_

_E eu não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

- E o Dohko? Tem o mesmo pensamento sobre nós dois? - pela primeira vez temeu escutar a verdade.

Juliana ficou calada, pela pergunta e pela proximidade do cavaleiro. Os olhos azuis de Shaka eram hipnotizantes.

- De certa forma sim... - disse evasiva.

- Seja objetiva. - a voz saiu mais grossa. - não está conversando com o Dohko.

- O que realmente quer saber?

- O que realmente passa na sua mente. Sou apenas um ídolo de uma série? A reencarnação de Buda? O cavaleiro de Virgem?

- Não. - a coragem para dizer mais alguma coisa tinha fugido.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque não creio que eles entenderiam_

_Quando tudo estiver destruído_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

- Seja clara! - Shaka pegou no braço dela de forma brusca, estava irritado, pois não entendia o que se passava na mente dele enquanto Juliana parecia saber. Ele não era considerado o sagrado entre a terra e o céu? Tinha que ser então o conhecedor de todas as verdades.

- Eu preciso ir Shaka.

- Não sai daqui enquanto não me dizer!

- Já disse. - tentou controlar a voz. - pode me soltar agora? Preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

Ele a soltou, mesmo não querendo. Respirou fundo, aquela confusão mental sumiria em alguns dias, não deveria se preocupar em saber sobre aquele fato. Os sentimentos de Kajra para com ele e o que Juliana pensava sobre ele, não deveriam ganhar importância.

- Adeus Juliana.

A brasileira continuou em silêncio e tentando tomar coragem para fazer algo. Não gostava de se arriscar, mas ao menos aquela vez faria algo impensável. Tudo foi muito rápido, quando Shaka percebeu, a garota estava nas pontas dos pés, colando seus lábios aos dele. Seu corpo arrepiou por inteiro ao contato. Juliana segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e aprofundou o contato. O coração do cavaleiro batia apressado, aquilo era a sensação que um beijo trazia?

Juliana afastou-se, pois Shaka não se mexeu. Para piorar ele trazia os olhos arregalados.

- "Ele vai me matar." Adeus Shaka.

Saiu rapidinho, antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa. O virginiano, não disse nada. Completamente aturdido pelo ato. Lentamente levou a mão aos lábios... Seu primeiro beijo foi aos trinta e dois anos!

**Áries **

Depois de Chopin, Shion executou "Três Consolações" de Franz Liszt. Ao final Paula bateu palmas.

- Você toca divinamente. - aproximou.

- Obrigado. - disse um pouco sem jeito.

Paula achou graça, o grande Shion tímido.

- Há quantos anos toca?

- Cento e poucos anos. - sorriu sem graça. - ajudava a passar o tempo.

- É uma pena eu ir embora amanhã. Gostaria de ouvi-lo mais vezes.

- É uma pena mesmo.

_**I thought I got the A-Z but now I'm lost**_

_**And I don't know where I'm goin', I don't know what I'm lookin' for**_

_**I'm all burnt out**_

_**There ain't that much I care about**_

_**And I know I'm missing something**_

_**I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore**_

_**I won't let it get to me**_

_**But I really miss you badly**_

_Eu pensei que sabia tudo, mas agora eu estou_

_perdido_

_E eu não sei onde eu estou indo_

_Eu não sei o que eu estou procurando_

_Eu estou desgastado_

_Não há muita coisa com que eu me importe_

_E eu sei que eu sinto falta de alguma coisa_

_Eu não sei mais o que eu deveria fazer_

_Eu não quero deixar isso começar_

_Mas eu realmente sinto sua falta_

- Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo... - Shion a fitou. - desculpe. Não agi de forma racional.

- Pois eu gostei. - disse na lata.

O ariano a fitou surpreso.

- Como?

- Gostei de ser beijada por você.

- Está equivocada senhorita Paula. - abaixou a tampa do teclado. - aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Por quê?

- Vivemos em mundos diferentes.

_**I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you**_

_**I don't know what I'm supposed to do**_

_**I thought I got it all mapped out but now I'm lost**_

_**In a world that ain't got you in I don't know what i'm living for**_

_**Hopeless without the only thing I cared about**_

_**'Cos you've been my salvation in a place where there's no love anymore**_

_Eu esperava que eu soubesse como eu deveria ser feliz_

_sem você_

_Eu não sei o que eu deveria fazer_

_Eu pensei que eu tinha mapeado tudo, mas agora eu_

_estou perdido_

_Em um mundo que não tem você_

_Eu não sei porque eu estou vivendo_

_Esperança sem a única coisa que eu_

_me importo_

_Porque você tem sido minha salvação_

_Em um lugar onde não há mais amor_

Paula ficou em silêncio, pois em certa parte Shion tinha razão.

- Eu não tenho mais vinte anos para viver algo utópico. - a fitou. - tenho muitos anos de vida e não quero começar algo que sei que não terá futuro. Seria errado com nós dois. - levantou. Shion não usava a roupa sóbria de grande mestre, apenas uma calça preta e blusa branca de algodão. Andou calmamente ate a janela.

- Então pensa assim? Como algo utópico?

- Sim. Sou realista Paula. Você irá embora amanhã e o que sobrará? - a fitou.

- Lembranças...

- Apenas minhas lembranças. Você não se lembrará de mim.

_**I won't let it get to me  
But I'm gonna miss you badly  
I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you  
In a different world without you**_

_Eu não quero deixar isso começar  
Mas eu realmente sinto sua falta  
Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você  
Eu não sei o que eu deveria fazer  
Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você  
Em um mundo diferente sem você_

- E gostaria que fosse diferente? - indagou.

Shion ficou em silêncio pensando. Seu lado grande mestre, não gostaria que fosse diferente, afinal aquilo seria uma grande distração para o cumprimento de seu dever, já seu lado homem, queria sim que fosse diferente. Mesmo Aioria e Marin tomando todos os cuidados, Shion sabia do envolvimento dos dois e seu lado homem queria ter a mesma relação com Paula. A brasileira aproximou parando a pouco dele.

- Eu gostaria que fosse diferente. - disse.

O ariano a fitou e cedendo a sua vontade tocou no rosto dela. Tinha plena consciência que sua vida não seria igual, mesmo com a volta dela. O cavaleiro aproximou, colocando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Aos poucos foi aproximando até tocar nos lábios dela. Paula iniciou o gesto, aproximando mais do corpo do grande mestre. Ele aprofundou o contato e apenas a necessidade de respirar os interrompeu.

- É melhor você ir Paula.

- Está bem...

- Dê o melhor de si na dança. - afastou-se.

- Pode deixar... Adeus Shion...

- Adeus Ana Paula...

* * *

**A formatação não ficou muito boa. No word sai uma maravilha, aqui... Definitivamente não sei usar o ffnet!**

* * *

_**RavenclawWitch:** Aiolos ainda se mostrará muito imaturo em algumas questões, não só em relação ao que sente pela Sheila, mas também a responsabilidade de se tornar o GM. Ainda você verá muita insegura por parte do grego__. __As interações entre Juliana x Shaka x Dohko x Jules ainda vai ter muito o que ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas quando a Julia ganhar confiança dele, as coisas vão começar a melhorar. Atena e Saori ainda terão muitos conflitos entre a responsabilidade e o coração. Marin é a mesma coisa. Ela vai perceber que está gostando do Fernando e vai ficar com medo. A vida com Aioria é mais previsível, pois os dois são guerreiros, já o Fernando é um homem normal e aí... Aioria vai passar pela mesma coisa.__Que bom que gostou da cena da Isa com o Kamus. A rosa branca eu escolhi porque achei que seria mais a cara do Kamus. Acho que vermelha não ficaria bem.__Você já sabe que sou fã de novela mexicana e que sou dramática então espere mais amor e mais guerra (Krika o que vai cair na fic? – Lágrimas! Kkkkkkk)_


	15. Chapter 15: Despedidas I

**Despedidas I**

* * *

**Leão**

O cavaleiro a conduziu até um pequeno jardim que ficava ao lado do antigo alojamento das sacerdotisas. Não era muito grande, mas tinha vários bancos e inúmeros pés de rosas.

O vento soprava um pouco mais forte. Os dois sentaram, lado a lado, vendo as luzes de Rodorio.

– Posso realmente ficar com o desenho?

– Pode. É seu. - não queria encara-lo.

– Eu vou sentir a sua falta... - abaixou o rosto.

Ela o fitou.

– Espero que você e Marin se acertem.

– Obrigado...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Sobre o beijo... - Aioria ainda continuava com o rosto baixo.

– Não se preocupe Aioria. Marin não nos viu, então não tem nada a temer, ou se sentir culpado.

_**If you had my love**_

_**And I gave you all my trust**_

_**Would you comfort me?**_

_**And if somehow you knew**_

_**That your love would be untrue**_

_**Would you lie to me**_

_**And call me baby?**_

_Se você tivesse meu amor_

_e eu te desse toda minha confiança_

_Você me confortaria?_

_E se de alguma forma você soubesse_

_que seu amor era falso_

_Você mentiria pra mim_

_E me chamaria de sua garota?_

– Mas eu me sinto culpado...

Ela o fitou.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu gostei... - a olhou constrangido. - sou um canalha não sou?

Ela ficou calada, pois não sabia o que dizer. Sempre achou errado traição, mas agora que estava no olho do furação...

– Não sei se é... eu sou a ultima pessoa que enxergaria isso de você.

– Por quê? - indagou surpreso.

– Por nada... - era melhor não conta-lo sobre seus sentimentos. Ela iria embora amanhã e mesmo que ficasse, ele nunca retribuiria. Era da Marin que ele gostava, era com ela que tinha que ficar.

_**Now if I give you me**_

_**This is how it's got to be**_

_**First of all, I won't take you cheatin' on me**_

_**Tell me who can I trust**_

_**If I can't trust in you**_

_**And I refuse to let you play me for a fool**_

_Agora se eu me desse pra você_

_É como tinha que ser_

_Primeiro de tudo eu não queria que você me enganasse_

_Baby, em quem posso confiar_

_se não puder confiar em você_

_E me recuso deixar você me fazer de boba_

– Por que Gabe?

– Por nada. - levantou. - Obrigada pelo jogo, foi divertido.

– Espera. - a segurou, para em seguida soltá-la. - obrigado pelo desenho e pela tarde. Você é muito legal.

Na verdade não era isso que queria dizer. Gabe soltou um suspiro desapontado. Ela era apenas "legal."

– Adeus Aioria. - disse saindo.

– Adeus...

_**You said that we could possibly**_

_**Spend eternity**_

_**(see that's what you told me; that's what you said)**_

_**But if you want me**_

_**You have to be fulfilling all my dreams**_

_**(if you really want me, babe)**_

_Você disse que poderíamos possivelmente_

_passar a eternidade_

_(Veja que o que te disse foi o que você disse)_

_Mas se você me quiser_

_Tem que preencher todos os meus sonhos_

_Se você realmente me quiser, baby_

O leonino a via se afastar e o aperto no peito, o comprimia ainda mais.

Ela seguia em direção a entrada do jardim, quando sentiu o braço ser segurado. Quando percebeu, estava de frente para o leonino que não pensou duas vezes, a beijou. Gabe arregalou os olhos, mas depois deixou-se levar. O cavaleiro passou o outro braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a para mais próximo de si.

Percebia que havia diferença entre o beijo da brasileira e da amazona, mas não sabia precisar qual era. Com Gabe sentia-se jovem e com um mundo novo a ser desbravado. Já com a amazona, a certeza que teria uma companheira, pois os dois vinham de um mundo de guerras.

A falta de ar os separou e Gabe aproveitou para se afastar.

– Adeus Aioria... - saiu correndo antes que chorasse na frente dele.

– Adeus... - murmurou triste.

**Templo**

Rodrigo encarava o rosto sério de Saori, ou melhor, dizendo de Atena.

– Já me disse que coloca suas obrigações acima de sua vontade. - disse o baiano.

– Sim.

– O que eu queria... sei que é pretensão minha, mas ao menos uma vez coloque suas vontades acima das obrigações.

Atena soltou um longo suspiro.

– Já fiz isso no passado e não deu muito certo. Já fiz isso nessa era e também não deu muito certo. Lembra-se de como eu tratava os cavaleiros de bronze quando éramos crianças?

– Sim...

– Não é prudente Rodrigo.

– Mas não acho justo casar apenas por obrigação, mesmo que seja com o Julian.

– É o meu dever. Por milênios tenho sido considerada a deusa casta e gostaria muito de me manter assim, mas nessa Era isso é impossível. O posto que meu corpo mortal ocupa é muito importante.

_**Thousand years, a thousand more**_

_**A thousand times a million doors to eternity**_

_**I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times**_

_**An endless turning stairway climbs**_

_**To a tower of souls**_

_**If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars**_

_**The towers rise to numberless floors in space**_

_**I could shed another million tears, a million breaths**_

_**A million names but only one truth to face**_

_Mil anos, e mais mil_

_Mil vezes um milhão de portas pra eternidade_

_Eu posso ter vivido mil vidas, mil vezes_

_Uma subida interminável numa escada espiral_

_Para uma torre de almas_

_Se levar mais mil anos, mil guerras_

_As torres se erguessem a inúmeros andares no espaço_

_Eu poderia derramar mais um milhão de lágrimas, um milhão de suspiros_

_Um milhão de nomes mas só uma verdade para encarar_

– Já se apaixonou? - indagou direto.

Atena ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois não esperava essa pergunta. Alias sempre temeu essa pergunta, pois ela fazia se lembrar de um fato do passado. O único homem que conseguiu despertar desejo tanto na sua face mortal, quanto a imortal. Rodrigo notou que havia ido direto no ponto fraco dela. Será que ela gostava de Julian? Ou até mesmo de Seiya? Já que na série em algumas partes parecia que os dois tinham sentimentos além da relação cavaleiro-deusa. Se isso fosse verdade, por Julian ou por Seiya, não ficaria triste, pois ela estaria com alguém que gostava. E mesmo que ela não o correspondesse, o que se mostrava verdade, continuaria a gostar dela.

Atena levantou da mesa indo até a janela.

– Já Rodrigo. - disse sem virar-se para ele.

– Pelo Seiya? - indagou. - Julian?

– Nenhum dos dois.

– Nem mesmo a Saori?

– Nem mesmo ela. - olhava o céu aos poucos ficar encoberto por densas nuvens. - durante séculos tentei ficar imune a esses sentimentos humanos. Para o bem de todos e o meu também. Quando os deuses se apaixonam perdem a racionalidade. O amor neles é despertado de uma forma diferente e nem sempre do modo correto. Por isso todos esses anos venho me mantendo afastada disso.

Rodrigo escutava, mas a mente estava agitada tentando descobrir por quem Atena/Saori nutria a paixão. Se não era por nenhum dos dois por quem era?

_**A million roads, a million fears**_

_**A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty**_

_**I could speak a million lies, a million songs**_

_**A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time**_

_**But if there was a single truth, a single light**_

_**A single thought, a singular touch of grace**_

_**Then following this single point, this single flame**_

_**This single haunted memory of your face**_

_Um milhão de estradas, um milhão de medos_

_Um milhão de sóis, dez milhões de anos de incerteza_

_Eu poderia dizer um milhão de mentiras, um milhão de canções_

_Um milhão de acertos, um milhão de erros nesse balanço do tempo_

_Mas se houvesse uma única verdade, uma única luz_

_Um único pensamento, um toque único de graça_

_Então seguindo esse único ponto, essa única chama_

_Essa única memória que me persegue, do seu rosto_

– De quem você gosta? - não se importou se sua pergunta despertasse a ira da deusa.

– Você já ouviu falar nele. - o fitou. - está na história que Kurumada publicou.

Isso significava que Atena/Saori gostava de um cavaleiro, mas qual?

– Por qual...?

– Sísifo de Sagitário.

Rodrigo levou um susto. Então era por ele? Se bem lembrava, o cavaleiro disse que seus sentimentos por Atena iam além do de cavaleiro, então Atena...

– Foi ele que me levou para o santuário e me protegeu até o fim... - abaixou o rosto. - tanto Sasha como eu não tínhamos conhecimento do que seria o amor. Só com o tempo percebi o que era.

– Ainda o ama? - e ele que pensava que a concorrência com Julian era pesada, ainda tinha mais um.

– Não sei. Como te disse a concepção de amor para deuses é diferente para os humanos.

O brasileiro ficou em silêncio.

– O meu pedido continua o mesmo. - disse por fim. - não faça algo que não queria apenas por obrigação. Sei que o mundo depende disso, mas pense um pouco em você.

_**I still love you**_

_**I still want you**_

_**A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves**_

_**Like galaxies in my head**_

_Eu ainda te amo_

_Eu ainda te quero_

_Mil vezes esses mistérios se desdobram_

_Como galáxias na minha cabeça_

Atena sorriu. Lentamente caminhou até o brasileiro.

– Agradeço de coração sua preocupação comigo. Tem sido um bom amigo.

– Queria ser muito além disso.

A deusa o fitou surpresa.

– O que disse?

– Eu gosto de você. - disse.

Ficou sem palavras, como assim ele gostava dela?

– Está equivocado Rodrigo.

– Não estou. - disse sério. - gosto de você, mas vou respeitar o que ainda sente por Sísifo.

– Rodrigo eu...

Não deu-lhe chance de dizer nada. Rodrigo mandou o bom senso para o espaço, ao enlaçar em seus braços a grega, no instante seguinte juntou seus lábios aos dela. Atena arregalou os olhos, pois em séculos ninguém se atreveu a encostar nela, muito menos daquele jeito. O baiano intensificou o contato e a deusa acabou por ceder. O cheiro de lavanda que vinha dos cabelos dela embriagava os sentidos do rapaz, mas tentou manter-se centrado, pois mesmo que a vontade fosse avançar, estava beijando uma deusa e todo cuidado era pouco. Atena/Saori sentia o coração bater acelerado, tanto quanto batia ao ver Sísifo. Por que as sensações eram parecidas? A falta de ar os separou.

– Me perdoe Atena. Pode me punir se quiser, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

– É melhor você sair... - disse atordoada. - até amanhã.

– Eu não estarei aqui, então pense seriamente no que disse sobre sua vontade. Não faça nada que possa se arrepender. Adeus. - disse saindo.

Ela não disse nada.

**Quarto acima...**

– Foi um prazer ajuda-la Marin.

– Eu que agradeço a companhia e o ombro amigo. Pode parecer mentira, mas vou sentir sua falta.

– Eu também. Posso... te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Você e Aioria. Vão se casar?

– Não sei se casar é o termo certo... envolve muitas coisas...

– Desejo de coração que seja muito feliz.

– Obrigada. Desejo o mesmo. Espero que encontre uma boa pessoa.

– Eu já encontrei... - murmurou abaixando o rosto.

– Como? - não tinha escutado.

– Nada. - a fitou. - só pensei alto.

– Você é uma boa pessoa Fernando.

– Obrigado.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**"Isn't something missing? "**_

_Por favor, por favor me perdoe_

_Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa_

_Talvez em algum dia você observará_

_E, pouco consciente, você dirá a ninguém_

_"Algo não está faltando? "_

– Sei também que se tornará um grande escritor. Comprarei todos os seus livros. - sorriu.

– Pena que não poderei te mandar um exemplar autografado...

– Eu seria a primeira da fila.

– Marin... - silenciou. Não sabia se aquele momento era propício. Ainda mais por saber que seria rejeitado, já que a amazona gostava do leonino.

– Sim?

– É que... é que... - as palavras lhe faltavam. A coragem lhe faltava. Logo ali, que estavam só ele e ela e nenhuma testemunha. - é que...

– Fale Nando. - disse simplesmente. A timidez dele era uma graça.

– Nada de mais... besteira minha.

– Certeza?

– Sim. - sorriu. - não é nada...

_**You won't cry for my abscence, I know, you forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Você não chorará por minha ausência, eu sei, você me esqueceu há muito tempo_

_Eu sou aquele sem importância?_

_Eu sou tão insignificante?_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

– Se não é nada... - levantou. - vou indo. Você precisa descansar. - aproximou-se dele.

– Tudo bem... - via a única chance de confessar a ela se esvair.

– Adeus Fernando.

Surpreendendo-o a amazona o abraçou.

– Cuide-se está bem?

– Pode deixar. - correspondeu ao abraço. - você também. Seja feliz com o Aioria...

– Obrigada.

Ela o soltou.

– Adeus Nando.

– Adeus...

Marin caminhava para a porta...

– Espera. - disse num rompante.

– Sim? - Marin voltou a atenção para ele.

– Sei que não vai valer nada, mas preciso te dizer algo.

– Fale.

– Eu gosto de você Marin. - disse rápido.

A amazona tomou um susto, para depois sorrir.

– Também gosto de você. - sorriu.

– Mas não gosto da maneira que está pensando. - disse sério.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Embora eu fosse sacrificado_

_Você não tentará me salvar, não agora_

_Embora eu morreria para saber se você me ama_

_Eu estou tão só_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_Por favor, por favor me perdoe_

_Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa_

_Eu sei o que você faz a você_

_Eu respiro profundamente e choro_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

Marin entendeu. Abaixou o rosto procurando as melhores palavras. Não queria de jeito nenhum magoar o mineiro. Ele aproximou parando em frente a ela. Marin encostada na porta olhava para o chão.

– Você sabe que eu gosto do Aioria...

– Sei... mas não muda o que eu sinto por você.

– Fernando...

O brasileiro ergueu o queixo dela gentilmente. Seu rosto era ainda mais belo a curta distancia. O coração de Marin batia depressa...

– Fernando...

A resposta dele foi beija-la, de forma lenta. Marin não sabia o que fazer, mas deixou-se levar pelo contato e não pode deixar de notar a diferença entre o beijo dele e de Aioria. O do mineiro era mais comedido, tímido, enquanto o de Aioria era abrasador. Fernando tocava-lhe tão calmamente que se sentia em câmera lenta. Ele vendo que não foi rejeitado aprofundou o contato passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos...

Separam...

– Me desculpe. - afastou.

– Fernando eu...

– Sei que gosta do Aioria... só quero que saiba que eu também gosto de você.

– Eu preciso ir. - a cabeça estava um nó. - ate amanha. - abriu a porta.

– Até...

**Gêmeos**

Cristiane subiu as escadas que davam na estátua, contornou-a parando a pouco de Saga, ele percebeu a presença.

– Vai embora.

A resposta dela foi sentar perto dele. Cris não o fitou, apenas as luzes de Athenas.

– Não pensei que seria tão rápido. - disse.

– Disse que ficaria comigo... - abraçou as pernas.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am home again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am whole again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am young again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am fun again**_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinha com você_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse em casa novamente_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinha com você_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse inteira novamente_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinha com você_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse jovem novamente_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse divertido novamente_

– Eu sei... mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

– O que é?

Os dois fitaram-se.

– Que não vai tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. Por favor.

– Não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. Se o meu outro "eu" manifestar, não me resta alternativa. Sinto muito mas não posso prometer algo que não vou cumprir.

Notou que o tom de voz dele era sério.

_**However far away I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay I will always love you**_

_**Whatever words I say I will always love you**_

_**I will always love you**_

_Mesmo distante eu sempre vou te amar_

_Não importa o tempo que eu ficar, eu sempre vou te amar_

_Quer que eu diga que eu sempre vou te amar_

_Eu sempre vou te amar_

– Jamais vou te esquecer. - ele completou.

Cris sentiu um aperto no peito, pois aquela frase não se aplicava apenas a partida dela, quando tivesse oportunidade Saga daria cabo a sua vida. Os olhos marejaram, não queria perdê-lo. Uma coisa era saber que estavam separados por um oceano, outra era pela sombra da morte.

– Saga... - começou a chorar. - Saga...

O geminiano ficou surpreso com as lágrimas, depois se sentiu mal, muito mal.

– Cris... - os olhos marejaram. - por favor... - as lágrimas começaram a cair. - não... vá... eu não... vou... conseguir...sozinho...

– Saga...

Ela o abraçou com força e ele correspondeu ao gesto. Os dois choraram.

Se recompondo um pouco o geminiano a soltou, mas seus rostos ficaram próximos. Ele tocou a face dela acariciando-o e no segundo seguinte beijaram-se. Intensificaram o contato e apenas a falta de ar os separou, mas não uma distância muito grande. As testas ficaram coladas com o olhar fixo um no outro.

– Obrigado... por tudo... - ele deu um meio sorriso.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am free again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am clean again**_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinha com você_

_Você me faz sentir como eu estivesse livre de novo_

_Sempre que eu estou sozinha com você_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse limpa novamente_

Abraçaram novamente e ela não conteve o choro. Agarrava-se a ele, como se aquilo talvez pudesse fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Saga acariciava os cabelos dela. Já estava resignado por seu destino, apenas agradecia aos deuses, por ter a colocado em seu caminho. Foi breve, mas intenso.

**O.o.O.o.O**

– Não me olha assim... - disse Kanon ressabiado com a expressão fechada de Suellen.

– Vou servir sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata! - gritou.

– Saiu sem querer... vai conversar comigo ou não?

– Vamos. - saiu pisando duro.

Não foram muito longe, sentando nos jardins da fonte de Atena. Onde horas antes Saga tinha levado a mineira. Suellen ainda estava com a cara fechada.

– Ainda está com raiva de mim? - a fitou.

– Sim! - Su continuava com o rosto virado.

– Juro que foi sem querer... mas pera aí... como sabe da minha garrafa?

– Sabendo. - não revelaria a fonte.

– Marcela fofoqueira...

– Isso não importa... Por que o Saga está lá?

– Porque a Cris vai embora. - olhou para a paisagem. - estou prevendo dias tenebrosos. Ele vai se fechar ainda mais no mundinho dele. Estou começando a achar que ele tem autismo também.

– Ele tem você.

– Seria mais fácil com a Cris aqui. Como seria mais fácil com você aqui.

Suellen o fitou na hora.

– Pode parecer que estou querendo te agradar ou sendo egoísta, mas você tem sido um apoio para mim.

– Eu?

– Sim. Todos esses anos tenho levado o problema do Saga sozinho, sem ninguém para desabafar mas aí você chegou... - abaixou o rosto. - me dizendo palavras de encorajamento... não é só o Saga que precisa de apoio... - a voz saiu triste.

– Kanon... - murmurou sensibilizada.

_**Summer moved on**_

_**And the way it goes**_

_**You can't tag along**_

_**Honey moved out**_

_**And the way it went**_

_**Leaves no doubt**_

_O verão se foi_

_E da forma que ele vai_

_Você não consegue acompanhar_

_Minha querida partiu_

_E do jeito que foi_

_Não deixa nenhuma dúvida_

– Vou sentir a sua falta... - a fitou.

– Eu também.

Ficaram em silêncio. Suellen voltou a atenção para a cidade, enquanto abraçava o corpo, por causa do vento frio que soprava, indicando que choveria mais tarde.

– Está com frio?

– Um pouco.

Kanon aproximou passando seu braço pelas costas dela, aconchegando-a.

– Está bom assim?

– Está... - sentia-se nas nuvens.

_**Moments will pass**_

_**In the morning light**_

_**I found out**_

_**Seasons can't last**_

_**And there's just one thing**_

_**Left to ask**_

_Momentos passarão_

_Na luz da manhã_

_Eu descobri que_

_As estações não podem durar_

_E só há uma coisa_

_Que resta pedir_

O geminiano a abraçou mais forte. Imaginava que estava carente de atenção, pois se sentia muito bem, tendo a brasileira nos braços. Mas ela iria embora no dia seguinte e a "batalha" contra a doença de Saga, ficaria mais pesada. Se pudesse, pediria a Atena para que Su ficasse mais um pouco. A brasileira, sentia os braços fortes de Kanon envolve-la de forma terna. Queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre, entretanto não era possível.

– Sei que vai conseguir conduzir a situação do Saga.

– Assim espero.

_**Stay**_

_**Don't just walk away**_

_**And leave me another day**_

_**A day just like today**_

_**With nobody else around**_

_Fique_

_Apenas não vá embora_

_E deixe-me num outro dia_

_Um dia como o de hoje_

_Com ninguém à volta_

– Obrigado. - acariciou o rosto dela.

– De nada. - sorriu.

Os olhares não desviaram. Suellen sentiu os lábios de Kanon tocarem os seus. Como eram macios! O geminiano começou tímido. Apesar de ter beijado muitas mulheres, a sensação daquele beijo era diferente e por isso agia com cautela. Su passou a mão pela nuca dele, misturando seus dedos nas mechas azuis, intensificando o contato. Kanon gostou disso. Ele a trouxe mais para perto si e apenas a falta de ar os separou.

– Vou te esconder na minha casa... - disse com um fino sorriso. - se Atena perguntar digo que não sei onde está.

– Não pode fazer isso. - sorriu.

– Mas gostaria...

Suellen o beijou novamente, de forma mais calma. Kanon ficou quieto. Queria que ela conduzisse o contato... queria que ela conduzisse sua vida...

– Não queria dizer adeus. - disse a brasileira. - mas não tem outro jeito...

– Eu sei... Te levo até o templo.

Seguiram em silêncio até o quarto de Suellen.

– Adeus Su.

– Adeus Kanon, cuide-se.

– Pode deixar.

Antes de ir, o cavaleiro a beijou mais uma vez.

**Câncer**

Giovanni contraiu o rosto, para em seguida tomar o último gole de uísque, precisava se controlar.

– Shion sabe disso? Talvez seja melhor avisa-lo.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos, caminhando em direção a porta. Passou por ela, como se ninguém estivesse ali.

– Ninguém dá as costas para mim. - segurou-o pelo braço.

– Se quiser passar a noite no subsolo continue segurando meu braço. - a voz saiu sinistra.

Helu o soltou.

– Muito bem pingo de gente.

– Seu...

O italiano segurou a mão dela no ar.

– Estou quieto no meu canto e veio me provocar. Depois não diga que eu avisei.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'll be the one if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

_Eu serei o escolhido se você me quiser_

_Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar_

_Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

Ela sorriu.

– Está se contendo? O grande Mascara da Morte está se contendo? Ficou frouxo?

O cavaleiro a fitou de forma perigosa. Sua paciência estava no limite.

– Frouxo...

As poucas meditações com Shaka valeram a pena naquele momento. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, controlando-se para não meter a mão na cara dela.

– Quando o vértice abrir, terei o enorme prazer em chuta-la. Atena pode até me castigar, mas vou meter o pé na sua bunda.

– Só pode fazer isso mesmo. Não tem golpe. - disse com desdém.

Giovanni jogou o balde longe, fazendo ecoar o som pelo salão de câncer. Segurou os braços da brasileira com as duas mãos, seu olhar era frio.

– Escuta aqui garota, minha paciência está no limite.

– E...daí...? - disse devagar.

_**And I**_

_**Am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

_**And I**_

_**Will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl**_

_E eu_

_Estou me sentindo tão pequeno_

_Foi demais para minha cabeça_

_Eu não sei absolutamente nada_

_E eu_

_Tropeçarei e cairei_

_Ainda estou aprendendo a amar_

_Estou apenas começando a engatinhar_

Helu o fitava de forma cínica. Como era bom tira-lo do sério. Ele ia se arrepender por tudo que ele a fez passar no subsolo de Câncer. Se por um lado estava se deliciando com a raiva dele, por outro tentava manter-se racional. Tinha que admitir que aquele homem era lindo e que mexia com ela. Muito.

Giovanni a fitava com ódio. Se tinha alguém que queria matar, esse alguém era ela, contudo seus instintos estavam aflorados. O olhar desafiador dela mexia com seu corpo.

– Vá embora. - a soltou.

– Não queria me matar?

– Vá embora! - gritou. - Ou...

– Ou o que? Vai me matar? - indagou com deboche.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I**_

_**Will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one that I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

_Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

_Me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar até você_

_Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar_

_Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

_E eu_

_Engolirei meu orgulho_

_Você é a pessoa que eu amo_

_E estou dizendo adeus_

O cavaleiro fechou o punho, erguendo-o. Que se dane, a retaliação que sofreria por Atena e Shion, Heluane sairia pela barreira sem os dentes. Helu encarou aquele punho. Sabia que ele não poderia manda-la para Yomotsu, mas que ficaria com a cara amassada isso ficaria, mas não recuou, continuando a fita-lo com arrogância. Nunca abaixaria a cabeça para ele. Faltava pouco para MM despejar toda sua raiva nela, quando...

Tudo que ela sentiu foi ser pressionada entre o corpo dele e a pilastra. MM buscou os lábios dela de forma brusca, violenta. A audácia dela estimulava tanto sua raiva, quanto seu desejo. Não gostava de mulheres frescas e metidas e sim fortes e seguras de si. E tinha que admitir que Heluane era assim. Destemida, audaciosa.

Envolvida, a brasileira aproveitou a deixa, para explorar o corpo do rapaz, notou os músculos do tórax e barriga tanquinho. MM honrava o sangue italiano.. quente, passional. Entretanto, a pegação foi diminuindo e o beijo foi se tornando mais calmo, terno, romântico...?

Os dois "perceberam" o rumo do beijo, recuando, mas não desviaram o olhar. Estavam um pouco assustados.

– Sai daqui Heluane... - disse baixo.

– É o que vou fazer... - disse atordoada.

Ela saiu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marin desceu às pressas as escadas, ganhando o corredor em seguida a cozinha. Quando alcançou a porta do pátio saiu correndo, acabou por trombar em alguém.

– Marin?

– Aioria?!

– O que faz aqui? - indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Só uma volta. - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Estava com Atena?

– Sim... coisas sobre o santuário. - ela tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. - e você?

– Estou sem sono... - sorriu sem graça. - estava indo embora?

– Sim. Me acompanha?

– Claro.

– Obrigada.

Os dois seguiam em silencio, com cada um mergulhado no sentimento de culpa que sentiam.

– Aioria... - tentava arranjar coragem para contar o que aconteceu.

– Marin eu... - queria confessar sobre o beijo.

– Diga... - ela o fitou.

– Não é nada... só que...

Foi interrompido por um abraço dela.

– Eu te amo Aioria, muito, não se esqueça disso.

– Eu também. - a abraçou, seu coração pesava. - muito. - colocou o rosto dela em suas mãos. - muito.

A beijou. Precisa afirmar o que tinha dito. Sempre amou Marin e não seria diferente agora. O mesmo se passava nos pensamentos da japonesa. Sempre amaria Aioria.

O cavaleiro a pegou no colo, levando-a para o alojamento onde ela dormia. Passaria a noite com ela.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ficaram naquela posição por um longo tempo, até que Saga percebeu que ela tinha dormido, cansada de tanto chorar. Gentilmente o cavaleiro a pegou no colo, aproximando o corpo dela junto ao seu. Caminhou até o templo, mas no meio do caminho sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça, o que era um claro indicio de problemas. Subiu até o segundo andar do templo e deu uma leve batida com pé na porta. Já passava das dez e certamente as meninas estariam no quarto.

Gabe abriu.

– Saga? Cris?

– Está dormindo.

– Entre.

Entrou sob os olhares surpresos de Mabel e Suellen, que não estavam num estado melhor que a brasileira, devido a separação. Saga a colocou na cama retirando a sandália. Aproximou do rosto dela e beijou-lhe na testa.

– Cuida dela.

Disse para as três que apenas acenaram. Caminhou para a porta, mas antes de sair a fitou mais uma vez.

Do lado de fora, encostou a testa na porta. Isa que seguia para seu quarto parou ao vê-lo.

– Kanon...? - ficou na dúvida.

O cavaleiro a fitou, assustado, pois não tinha percebido a presença dela. Assim que notou que ela o olhava, abaixou o olhar.

– Saga. - constatou. - algum problema? Quer que eu chame a Cris?

– Não...

Isa ficou em silêncio, durante a degustação do vinho, Kamus contara algumas coisas sobre a doença do geminiano.

– Tem certeza que está bem?

– Sim... - notou que ela carregava uma caixa e ao julgar pela decoração viu que era de Kamus. - foi o Kamus não foi? - apontou.

– Sim. Ele me deu um livro de presente. Para a minha tese.

– Marselha... tem um amplo campo de estudo. A biblioteca do templo tem vários exemplares sobre o assunto.

– Kamus me falou, é uma pena que não tenho mais tempo.

– Infelizmente... - olhou para a porta.

– Tem certeza que não quer que a chame?

– Tenho. - disse firme. - já vou indo. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

O cavaleiro passou por ela, assim que ele sumiu Isa bateu na porta do quarto da mineira. Gabe atendeu.

– Cadê a Cris?

– Dormindo. Saga a trouxe.

– Ah... - agora fazia sentido. - também já estou indo dormir. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Relâmpagos cortavam o céu de Athenas, trovões podiam ser ouvidos de longe. A chuva caiu de uma vez, molhando o solo sagrado.

Kanon entrou em casa, depois de muito andar pelo santuário pensando em Suellen. Tirou as sandálias na sala mesmo. Acendeu a luz estranhando a escuridão das demais dependências. Sua intuição que apitava desde que entrara na terceira casa, disparou. Kanon correu até o quarto do irmão, a porta estava fechada.

– Saga. - girou a maçaneta vendo que estava trancada. - Saga.

Nem esperou reposta arrebentando a porta. O quarto estava na penumbra, a janela aberta deixava o vento úmido da chuva entrar. Kanon percorreu o quarto parando o olhar no canto esquerdo. Saga estava sentado, bem no cantinho de costas para a porta.

– Saga. - Kanon deu um passo, temendo ver alguma coisa ruim. - Saga.

Ele não respondeu. Kanon aproximou, soltando um suspiro de alivio. O geminiano mais velho, desenhava.

– Saga. - Kanon agachou ao lado dele tocando-lhe no ombro.

Saga parecia não ouvi-lo, pois continuou a desenhar. O marina mirou a folha de papel vendo que ele desenhava a constelação de Gêmeos. Assim que terminou, Saga desenhou, metade das estrelas. Kanon a principio não entendeu. Analisou o desenho, percebendo que as estrelas mostravam três pessoas. Ainda em silêncio, Saga colocou uma letra em cada "pessoa", 'C', 'S' e 'K'. Kanon entendeu na hora.

– Venha Saga. - Kanon levantou.

Ele largou o lápis sobre o papel, seguindo o irmão. Foram para o quarto de Kanon.

– Vai dormir comigo hoje. - achou melhor vigia-lo bem de perto. - mas se tomar a cama toda te coloco para dormir no chão.

Saga deu um sorriso.

Kanon ajeitou a cama e Saga deitou. O Marina foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, não demorou muito para não deixar o irmão sozinho. Quando voltou notou que Saga dormia profundamente. Foi até a janela fechando um pouco a cortina, depois deitou.

– "Sem a Suellen, sem a Cris... vai ser difícil..."

A chuva castigava a morada de Atena, era uma tempestade, mas nada que tirasse o sono, entretanto o único que dormia era Miro, depois de tomar uma alta dose de calmante. No templo, Marcela estava virada para o canto. Tinha reparado que suas amigas de quarto tinham voltado há muito tempo, mas fingiu dormir. A cabeça estava coberta pela colcha, o Ipod do lado tocava uma única música...

_**Baby baby**_

_**When we first met I never felt something so strong**_

_**You were like my lover and my best friend**_

_**All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it**_

_**And all of a sudden you went and left**_

_**I didn't know how to follow**_

_**It's like a shock that spun me around**_

_**And now my heart's dead**_

_**I feel so empty and hollow**_

_Baby Baby_

_Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, nunca senti nada tão forte_

_Você era como meu amante e meu melhor amigo_

_Tudo embrulhado e com uma fita_

_E de repente você foi_

_Eu não soube como seguir_

_Como um choque mudei_

_E agora meu coração está morto_

_Eu o sinto vazio e oco_

Estava com ódio de Miro. Nem sabendo que ela ia embora no dia seguinte, tinha ido despedir dela. De certo, pouco se importava com ela.

– "Escorpião idiota!"

_**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you**_

_**You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?**_

_**It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**And now I feel like... oh!**_

_E eu nunca me entregarei da maneira que eu me entreguei a você_

_Você nem reconhece a maneira que você me machuca, não é?_

_Só com um milagre pra me trazer de volta pra você_

_E você é o único culpado_

_E agora eu sinto como - ooh!_

– "Idiota!" - os olhos marejaram, mas não choraria. Não derramaria uma única lágrima por aquele cretino.

_**You're the reason why I'm thinking**_

_**I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more**_

_**I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking**_

_**Should've never let you enter my door**_

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave**_

_**I should just let you go on and do it**_

_**'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

_Você é a razão pela qual eu penso_

_Eu não quero mais fumar estes cigarros_

_Eu acho que é o que recebo por esse desejo maldito_

_Eu nunca mais deixarei você entrar por essa porta_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser vir e sumir_

_Eu deveria apenas deixar você ir_

_Porque agora estou costumada a ter pena_

Mas Marcela não era a única do quarto acordada. Isabel olhava os pingos de chuva baterem de forma violenta na janela. Como pôde ir do céu ao inferno no mesmo dia? Pois era assim que se sentia. Kamus estava em suas mãos e agora teria que voltar e pior sem se lembrar dele... Kamus voltaria a ser apenas seu cavaleiro favorito...

Heluane tentava dormir, tentava, pois a imagem de Giovanni não saia da sua mente, não apenas a imagem, como também o beijo que ele lhe dera. Só o toque dele conseguia incendia-la... apertou os olhos, pois não queria lembrar daquele arrogante. Dava graças a Deus que no dia seguinte o esqueceria de vez... mas era isso que realmente queria?

Kamus ainda sentado na varanda, sentia na face a força do vento. Desviou o olhar para onde, antes Isabel estava sentada. Sentiria falta dela, sentiria muito.

Mask abriu a terceira garrafa de cerveja. Queria ficar de porre, talvez só assim tiraria aquela mulher da cabeça. Tomou um banho frio, mas seu corpo ainda estava aceso e como estava com ódio de si mesmo...

Julia olhava para a parede, o olhar estava vago... a cena de Shura tomando-lhe nos braços passava e repassava na sua mente... tinha sido o beijo perfeito, pena que o único, mais pena ainda que esqueceria dele...

Sheila estava sentada na poltrona mirando a janela, pensava que as meninas estavam dormindo, mas estavam acordadas. A paulista lamentava o fim de seu sonho... o jeito era encarar a realidade, uma realidade sem Aiolos...

Juliana pensava em Shaka e na forma como ele a olhou depois do beijo. Parecia assustado. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa debaixo dos lençóis. Ele não estava assustado e sim nervoso. Afinal alguém o beijara sem seu consentimento. Deu um leve sorriso, mas tinha sido bom, muito bom...

Shaka no jardim das árvores gêmeas estava em posição de meditação, deixando os pingos de água caírem em seu corpo. Apesar do mundo está desabando do lado de fora, naquele lugar era apenas chuvisco. Desde que fora beijado por Juliana, não parava de pensar nela e nos sentimentos conflitantes dentro do seu coração...

Aiolos esticado na cama, olhava para o teto... naquela hora do dia seguinte, Sheila já estaria na sua vida de sempre, sem ao menos lembrar dele. Não era isso que queria, mas infelizmente tinha que acatar...

Shura olhava para a estátua de Atena que tinha em sua casa. A lembrança de Julia naquele local ainda era muito viva, assim como o beijo que deu nela. Tinha sido diferente de todos que já dera até hoje. Queria mais, mas sabia que não era prudente, somado a isso o fato dela ir embora no dia seguinte...

Paula, estava encolhida na cama. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas a expressão de Shion vinha de tempos em tempos. Como era difícil dormir depois do que tinha acontecido no quarto dele. Foi um simples beijo de despedida, mas pesava tanto!

Jules, ainda trazia os olhos vermelhos. Não esperava uma separação tão repentina. Como seria sua vida de agora por diante? Olharia para a imagem de Dohko e não se lembraria de nada? Era injusto, muito injusto...

Ester apenas olhava para os raios que cruzavam o céu. Pela janela molhada percebeu que uma forte chuva caia. Seu coração poderia se assemelhar a aquela imagem. Em poucas horas, esqueceria-se do som da voz de Mu. Sua mente voltaria ao um mundo sem som.

Dohko na janela, via a chuva cair. Quantas vezes testemunhou uma tempestade como aquela? Sozinho em Rozan... a diferença agora é que toda vez que visse uma tempestade como aquela, lembraria de Juliane...

Mu olhava o céu, onde horas antes fez aparecer dezenas de pontos luminosos. Aqueles dias tinham sido assim, pontos luminosos e que agora se tornariam apenas um céu negro, sem a presença de Ester...

Shion, passava os dedos pelas teclas de piano. O que sentia, fazia parte da obrigação de ser Grande Mestre? Acostumado a perdas? Mas por que aquela era a mais difícil? Por que queria que tudo fosse diferente?

Fernando estava deitado virado para o canto. O mais difícil disso tudo, ou o mais fácil, era se esquecer do rosto da amazona e do gosto do beijo dela. Mas estava acostumado a isso. Sempre que as coisas caminhavam, vinham as Moiras para puxar seu tapete... com Marin não seria diferente.

Rodrigo fitava o teto. A expressão estava séria. Nem usando todos os seus argumentos conseguiu fazer com que a deusa pensasse um pouco mais em si mesma e o pior é que iria embora e sem memória pouco podia fazer...

Atena de pé, olhava os raios cruzarem o céu. Na sua varanda via sua estátua ser iluminada por eles. Não conseguia dormir, pois a imagem de Rodrigo vinha constantemente a ela. Não tinha certeza do que se tratava esse sentimento, só que não queria que ele fosse embora...

Marin sentia o calor dos braços de Aioria, mas por dentro sentia-se fria. A sensação do beijo do brasileiro ainda estava em seus lábios. Sempre acreditou que amava o leonino, mas depois de hoje, não tinha mais certeza. Apesar de saber que com a partida dele, as coisas voltariam ao normal, no intimo não queria que ele passasse por aquela barreira.

Aioria achava que Marin estava dormindo, coisa que ele não conseguia fazer. A culpa consumia-o, ainda mais por saber que gostara de beijar Gabrielle. Era errado, mas ela aquecia o coração dele de forma diferente. Tentou não pensar mais nela, pois no dia seguinte as coisas se ajeitariam.

Gabe, tinha o travesseiro cobrindo o rosto. Já tinha chorado tanto, que com certeza acordaria com o rosto esquisito... mas como não chorar? Esqueceria-se de Aioria, do desenho, da tarde, do beijo no jardim... não queria isso...

Mabel estava abraçada ao travesseiro, como se aquele objeto pudesse imitar o corpo do taurino. Seu mundinho perfeito com ele e com o emprego que ele lhe oferecia simplesmente tinha acabado. Como seguiria a vida sem aquele sorriso?

Suellen pensava nas palavras de Kanon: " não é só o Saga que precisa de apoio...", o coração apertou. Kanon precisava de alguém tanto quanto Saga e como ela queria está do lado dele nesses momentos, contudo aquilo não era mais possível... não poderia estender a mão quando ele precisasse.

Cris, estava acordada. Tinha despertado, ficando assustada ao perceber que estava em sua cama e não com Saga. Não fez barulho para não acordar as amigas. Não queria pensar, no ato insensato que o geminiano poderia fazer. Perder Saga daquele jeito trazia a ela uma sensação de impotência...

Ricardo, deitado na sala, escutava a "Mensagem de Amor". Sua mãe tinha partido e agora Mabel faria o mesmo. Ficaria sozinho novamente...

Kanon deitado em sua cama, olhava para o teto. Levantou, pois não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o irmão, este sim dormia. Sentou na sala, pensando em tudo que Suellen tinha lhe dito. Lembrou-se de como a conheceu, dando um sorriso tímido. Sentiria falta dela...

Saga não estava dormindo. Apenas ficara quieto para não preocupar o irmão. A verdade é que pensava em Cristiane e no quanto seria difícil sem a presença dela...

A chuva durou a noite toda...

* * *

Músicas desse capitulo Gabrielle e Aioria: If You Had My Love - Jennifer Lopez

Rodrigo e Saori: Thousand Years - Sting

Fernando e Marin: Missing - Evanescence

Cristiane e Saga: Lovesong - Adele

Suellen e Kanon: Summer Move On - A-ha

Heluane e Mask: Say Something - A Great Big World Aguilera

Marcela e Miro: Rehab - Rihanna


	16. Chapter 16: Tortura

**Capitulo 16**

**Tortura**

* * *

Nono dia em solo grego. Quinto dia na morada de Atena. O céu estava límpido, sem uma única nuvem. A temperatura estava amena devido a chuva da noite anterior. Os primeiros raios de sol batiam em toda extensão do santuário, secando os lugares que ainda estavam molhados.

O café tinha sido servido mais cedo e feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Nem Saori, nem Marin, nem Shion tomaram a refeição com eles, por motivos óbvios, a separação entre eles era certa, mas não tão aceitável.

Depois do café, o grupo voltou para os quartos, só aguardando a hora de serem levados.

Nas casas abaixo o clima não era diferente. Já estavam quase todos de pé, pois Atena solicitara a presença deles durante a abertura do vértice.

Em Gêmeos, Kanon sentindo o sol bater em sua face acordou. Sentiu todos os músculos rígidos por ter dormido no sofá. Levantou indo até o quarto não vendo Saga. Procurou pela casa inteira, não o encontrando. Kanon apenas fez sua higiene tomou um rápido café e saiu, tinha que achar o irmão. Acabou por encontrar com Ricardo e Mu que subiam rumo ao templo. Durante o caminho outros se juntaram a eles, o silêncio reinava nos golds, estavam com os pensamentos voltados para o grupo que voltaria ao mundo normal. E assim em silêncio foram direto para o pátio da estátua.

Kanon suspirou aliviado ao ver o irmão sentado num canto. Saga trazia uma expressão indecifrável. Marin também estava lá.

No templo uma serva foi até os quartos chama-los. De posse de suas malas desceram para o primeiro andar, onde as deixariam para serem levadas posteriormente.

- Bom dia. - disse Saori, Shion que estava ao seu lado apenas acenou. Procurou não olhar para Paula. Ela também não o fitou.

- Bom dia Atena, Shion. - disse Rodrigo por todos.

- Espero que me perdoem, mas é pelo bem do santuário.

- Tudo bem Atena. - disse Mabel. - nós entendemos.

- Vamos?

O cortejo partiu em direção ao pátio da estátua. Ao saírem da cozinha, olharam para o céu, pois algo brilhando em dourado chamou a atenção.

Os cavaleiros dispostos um ao lado do outro estavam em silêncio. As meninas e os meninos surgiram na escada, parando a certa distancia dos cavaleiros.

- Por favor, fiquem na frente da estátua. - disse a deusa.

Foram parando um do lado do outro e de frente para os dourados. Cris correu os olhos pelo local, pois não viu Saga. Olhando para o lado o viu sentado num canto. Seu rosto estava sério.

Atena não se importou com o fato do geminiano não está ao lado dos outros.

A barreira emitia pequenos clarões dourados, que podiam ser vistos por toda extensão do santuário.

- Estão prontos?

Cada uma lançou um último olhar para seu dourado. Fernando fitou Marin, ela, que estava ao lado de Aioria, abaixou o olhar. Aioria também não olhou para Gabe. Rodrigo olhou para Atena, ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

Marcela abaixou o rosto, pois Miro não estava presente.

Era notável as expressões melancólicas de alguns dourados, Shura, Kamus, Aiolos, Shaka e Giovanni estavam sérios.

- Suas máquinas e celulares seguirão para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Não terão que se preocupar em dar explicações, pois tudo já está sobre o controle. Alguns familiares ligaram para vocês então resolvemos da melhor forma.

- Como assim? - indagou Julia.

- Enviamos cartões postais de Athenas, informando que estavam bem e que por conta do sinal do celular estava difícil a comunicação.

- Você pensa em tudo. - disse Rodrigo, tentando imaginar até que ponto Atena controlava tudo e a todos. - "só não pensa nela mesmo."

- É necessário. - disse. - Agradeço a compreensão.

De posse do báculo elevou seu cosmo e em resposta a barreira brilhou como numa aurora boreal...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miro sentia o corpo todo mole, efeito dos remédios. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos, passando a fitar o céu, ou melhor o brilho dourado que cobria-o.

- PQP! - deu um salto, para depois se arrepender, pois sentiu cãibra na perna. - droga... - doía.

Ele voltou o olhar para o céu, aquilo significava que o vértice...

- Marcela!

Ainda com dores, o cavaleiro trocou de camisa, saindo de casa. Queria usar a velocidade da luz, mas a dor não permitia.

- " Por favor, não abra ainda.." - olhou para o céu. - "não abra." - estava arrependido por ter brigado com a brasileira. Ela não se lembraria da briga, mas não queria que ela fosse embora com raiva dele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A cada segundo, a barreira emitia luzes mais fortes. Começaram a sentir um vento brando...

Mu olhava fixamente para Ester, queria gravar na sua mente o rosto dela. A americana olhava com pesar para ele. Era muito injusto esquecer dos momentos que passaram juntos. Aldebaran e Mabel fitavam-se, para em seguida darem um fino sorriso. Kanon olhava para Suellen lamentando não poderem mais conversar, pensamento este compartilhado pela brasileira.

Cris olhava para Saga, arrependia-se por não ter contado a Kanon sobre os planos dele, talvez fizesse a diferença. A expressão de Saga continuava estática. MM fitava Julia, ate que desviou o olhar para Heluane. A brasileira sequer o olhou. Shaka trazia a expressão dura, o que levou Juliana a pensar que ele estava com raiva e dando graças a Deus por ela ter ir embora.

Já Dohko não tirava os olhos de Juliane, ela também o fitava intensamente. Aiolos trazia a expressão séria, nem parecendo o descontraído sagitariano. Sheila lançou-lhe um último olhar sendo correspondida. Shura tinha a expressão tão fria quanto Kamus, ele olhava para Julia, mas essa, não o fitou hora alguma.

Kamus mantinha a postura séria, mas hora alguma tirou o olhar de Isa, a brasileira também o fitava. Shion trazia o semblante austero. Encarava a partida de Paula, como tantas outras que teve na vida. Ela por sua vez o encarava.

A luz foi ficando mais forte, Atena e os outros sabiam que quando o brilho ofuscasse lhe a visão, o vértice estava aberto...

O brilho intensificou, Miro já estava atrás do templo, subindo as escadarias que davam no pátio da estátua. Quando chegou, procurou com os olhos por Marcela.

- Marcela!

A brasileira escutou seu nome, olhando para onde tinha ouvido. Viu em meio a luz o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Miro!

Um clarão ofuscou a todos...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Um local traiçoeiro, considerado a prisão de Chronos, dos demais titãs e de outros deuses. Mas era ali que quatorze almas mortais estavam aprisionadas. As almas dos humanos eram jogadas em Hades, mas para eles esse seria um castigo leve. Por levantarem a mão contra os deuses, seriam condenados a ficarem confinados naquele lugar inóspito. Somente três humanos, da Era mitológica até os dias de hoje, foram parar naquele lugar. Sísifo o ladrão, Ixion o assassino e Tantalo o mentiroso*.

O Tártaro era guardado por uma Hidra de cinquenta faces negras, prostrada no enorme portão feito de um material tão duro quanto o diamante. Logo atrás, das grandes muralhas, um enorme castelo, com quatro enormes torres de ferro. O castelo na verdade era a prisão. No primeiro andar ficava alguns deuses de menor poder, guardados pelos espectros de Hades. No primeiro subsolo ficava os deuses de maior poder, no segundo subsolo os titãs e no terceiro subsolo os humanos condenados. Para se chegar ao terceiro subsolo era necessário descer por um profundo poço cercado por labaredas de fogo...

As faces da Hidra olhavam fixamente para uma pessoa que se aproximava. O vestido branco estava com a barra suja de lama, ela andava lentamente por causa das dores que sentia, mas mesmo assim tinha que fazer isso pessoalmente, era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo que fizeram por ela.

- O que queres filha de Zeus? - uma das cabeças aproximou. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e a face pálida. Os caninos saltavam para fora como duas garras.

- Vim buscar meus cavaleiros. - disse resoluta. - abra o portão.

- Não tem autoridade aqui menina. - disse outra cabeça. - vá embora!

Atena que trazia algo na mão direita jogou na direção do portão.

- A espada do imperador do submundo? - a Hidra recuou.

_**- Seis meses antes - **_

A noite seguia alto, em seu leito Atena olhava para o teto. Desde o fim da guerra contra Hades, há seis dias, não conseguia dormir. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam bem, até mesmo Seiya que recebera um ataque direto de Hades tinha um quadro estável, mas e os cavaleiros de ouro? Sabia que os deuses não teriam piedade deles. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para salvá-los. Levantou da cama de repente. Só havia uma solução, um acordo com Hades.

Seu corpo foi consumido pelo cosmo e segundos depois o quarto estava vazio...

O vento suave tocou seu rosto, o cheiro das flores invadiram suas narinas reconhecendo de imediato o local onde outrora morou: Olimpo. Estava ali não para procurar seu pai, pois ele veemente negaria-lhe aquele pedido, estava ali para pedir ajuda a Perséfone. A passos decididos dirigiu-se para a morada da deusa. Era um templo pequeno, mas ricamente decorado, cercados pelas mais belas flores.

- Atena? - a deusa de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a fitou assustada.

- Como vai Perséfone? Será que podemos conversar? - estava aflita.

- Claro. - indicou-lhe um divã. - não esperava uma visita, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito por tudo que Hades fez.

- Eu que deveria lhe pedir desculpas.

- De maneira alguma. Como está?

- Péssima.

- Por que? - a deusa ordenou que as ninfas trouxessem algo para Atena, algo que seu corpo mortal pudesse beber.

- Meus cavaleiros. - toda vez que se lembrava deles os olhos enchiam de água. - Eles deram a vida por mim e agora...

Perséfone ficou séria.

- Sabe onde eles estão?

Atena balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Hades os levou para o Tártaro... para a terceira prisão.

- O que? - arregalou os olhos. - mas lá... - seu desespero aumentou ainda mais.

- Só para humanos indignos de ficarem no inferno. A situação deles é critica, muito crítica. Quem é jogado no Tártaro recebe castigos todos os dias. Hades deve ter feito questão que os piores castigos fossem aplicados a eles.

A deusa derramou algumas lágrimas. Aquilo não era justo.

Perséfone notou o liquido prateado, descer pela face branca da deusa. Quando os deuses choravam ao invés de água, descia pelos olhos um liquido prateado. Aquilo significava que Saori e Atena estavam tristes.

- Perséfone pode me levar ate Hades?

- Como? - arregalou os olhos. - mas Atena...

- Por favor, - ajoelhou diante da deusa. - eu suplico.

A loira ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Ele está em Elíseos. Seu corpo foi muito ferido e levará milênios para se recuperar.

- Eu sei disso. E a alma?

- No mesmo local. Depois que o inferno foi destruído ele permanece em Elíseos.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor.

- O que pretende?

- Fazer um acordo. - disse resoluta.

Atendendo aos desejos de Atena, Perséfone usando seu poder a levou ate o inferno.

O estado do local era desolador, sempre foi desolador, mas sem a presença de seu imperador parecia abandonado. As prisões estavam em ruínas, assim como Guidecca. Depois que o cosmo do imperador dos mortos sumiu seu reino entrou em decadência. Atravessaram as ruínas, ganhando o que restou de Guidecca. O buraco do muro ainda estava lá. Envolvida pelo poder de Perséfone, já que Atena estava viva, seguiram para Elíseos.

Mal pisou nos campos, um cosmo negro envolveu a deusa.

- Como tens coragem depois de tudo? - a voz soava como um trovão. - como ousas, sua garota petulante?

Perséfone mantinha-se afastada. Não interveria na conversa, pois tanto Hades como Atena lhe eram caros.

- Vim em paz. - disse firme.

- Paz? - gargalhou. - o que fizeste ao meu reino!

- É sobre ele que vim. Quero fazer um acordo.

- Não tens nada que me interessa! Saia daqui!

- Não antes de me ouvir. - disse resoluta.

- Diga!

- Você quer a recuperação do seu corpo e o restabelecimento de seu reino, eu quero os meus guardiões de volta e...

A risada de Hades a interrompeu.

- Aqueles mortais infames! Suas almas estão seladas no Tártaro, onde sofrerão pela eternidade por ter levantando a mão contra mim!

- Você começou a guerra.

A resposta de Hades foi o aumento do seu cosmo.

- Como ousas?

- Já te derrotei várias vezes, posso fazer de novo. - não se abalou pelo poder que provinha do deus.

- Insolente! - a voz foi como trovão, levantando num rompante, flores e folhas.

- O que te proponho é de seu interesse. - a voz continuou firme.

- Escute-a Hades. - disse Perséfone. - eu não a traria aqui se fosse prejudica-lo.

O cosmo do deus serenou. Atena achou o fato curioso. Hades obedecendo Perséfone.

- Fale.

- Cederei uma parte do meu cosmo e sangue para seu corpo e em troca libertará as almas deles, com seus corpos originais.

- Nunca! - berrou.

- Então viverá milênios como alma.

O deus ficou em silêncio. A proposta era boa. Seu corpo se recuperaria mais rápido e sem a preocupação de tentar restabelece-lo poderia se ocupar em reconstruir o inferno.

- De acordo.

O cosmo de Hades elevou-se e diante de Atena apareceu sua espada.

- Vá até o meu corpo e derrame seu sangue e cosmo, em troca te darei seus humanos desprezíveis.

Atena pegou a espada e acompanhando Perséfone seguiu para o templo onde o corpo de Hades estava recuperando-se. Por ter sido ferido por uma arma divina, levaria milênios para voltar a ser o mesmo. A deusa da guerra parou ao lado do corpo. Perséfone a fitava mais atrás. Saori pegou a espada e fez um ferimento no pulso. As primeiras gotas do liquido vermelho começaram a escorrer. Esticou o braço até o corpo deixando seu sangue divino cair sobre ele. Enquanto fazia isso, seu cosmo dourado queimava ao redor. O corpo de Hades reagiu e uma energia negra saia, indo de encontro com o pulso de Atena. Sentiu um grande desconforto, mas continuou. Aquilo não era nada perante o sofrimento de seus cavaleiros. Já tinha entregado quase a metade.

- É o suficiente Atena. - Perséfone aproximou, tocando o pulso da deusa de forma a parar o sangramento.

A deusa apenas sorriu, pois estava esgotada fisicamente e espiritualmente. Perséfone a levou até o Santuário, onde ficou de cama por vários dias, por causa do contato com o cosmo negro de Hades. Shina e Marin revezavam na recuperação dela.

Levou três meses para Atena se recuperar e mesmo assim, como era esperado, ficou com sequelas. O corpo de Hades se recuperava, contudo só seis meses depois do encontro em Elíseos é que ele liberou as almas dos cavaleiros.

_**- FFB-**_

A hidra recuou diante da espada de Hades.

- Abra. - ordenou Atena.

A figura mitológica abriu espaço, revelando o enorme portão de ferro. A medida que ele abria, um rangido forte podia ser ouvido de longe.

Atena ensaiou os primeiros passos, pegou a espada e entrou. O caminho que levava até o castelo era lamacento e íngreme, mas a deusa não desanimou.

A fortaleza lembrava muito as construções góticas humanas, entretanto a cosmo energia que emanava dela era poderosa e intimidadora. Saori apresentou a espada de Hades na porta principal e ela rapidamente foi aberta. Da porta até a entrada propriamente dita do castelo era ligada por uma ponte. Nos dois lados labaredas de chamas quase a atingiam, aumentando muito a temperatura. Tendo a espada a frente a deusa adentrou o castelo e foi conduzida até a entrada do subsolo. Um vento quente e abafado soprava. Ela chegou na beirada, não vendo o fundo, a escada em caracol também só era vista até um certo ponto.

Não soube precisar por quanto tempo desceu, já que a única iluminação ocorria quando as labaredas de fogo subiam. Alcançando seu objetivo parou diante de uma enorme porta de madeira escura que separava-a de seus cavaleiros...

_**Seis meses antes...**_

Primeiro veio um clarão, era o cosmo da elite de Atena chocando-se contra o Muro das Lamentações e em seguida uma escuridão profunda. Quando recuperaram suas consciências, perceberam que estavam num local sem luz e sem som.

- Acordem seus humanos desprezíveis!

Então o local ficou iluminado. Uma luz muito clara que praticamente os cegavam, mas puderam perceber que não usavam armaduras e que seus "corpos" estavam cobertos por um farrapo de "pano" escuro.

- Por terem levantado a mão contra os deuses serão punidos eternamente. – a voz era grave, mas não sabiam de onde provinha ou de quem era.

- Tudo que fizemos foi para proteger Atena de vocês! – gritou Miro.

- Como ousa?

O cavaleiro foi atingido por uma descarga de cosmo muito forte. Miro foi ao chão.

- Miro. – Deba o acudiu.

- Como primeira punição não poderão usar seus cosmos! Se usarem sofrerão com dores terríveis.

Os doze dourados mais Shion e Kanon sentiram um grande mal estar, parecendo que suas energias estavam sendo sugadas.

- A segunda é que não são dignos de ficarem em Hades, serão levados para o Tártaro! Para a terceira prisão!

- Não podem fazer isso conosco! – disse Aiolos.

- Silencio! Serão torturados eternamente, mas manterão os cinco sentidos para sofrerem com as torturas! Outras punições surgirão com o tempo.

Eles foram amordaçados e presos. Em silêncio foram levados para a prisão no Tártaro. Ao alcançarem a área onde ficariam presos foram separados em duplas. As celas, sete no total, estavam dispostas frente a frente. Na cela um estavam Aldebaran e Mu, na dois Saga e Kanon, na três Mask e Dite, na quatro Aioria e Aiolos, na de frente para a do ariano, na cinco, Shaka e Shura, na seis Shion e Dohko e na sete Kamus e Miro. Um enorme vão separava as celas dispostas frente a frente, portando possibilitando que todos se vissem. As torturas seriam diárias e a cada dia uma dupla era escolhida para recebê-las por horas e horas.

Antes até tentavam se defender, mas era pior, a cada rebeldia, a próxima dupla era punida com castigo em dobro. Aos poucos, os antigos cavaleiros conformavam-se com a situação. Era a punição por terem levantado a mão contra os deuses...

E assim os dias passavam...

Na cela dois, Saga estava agachado num canto, seus problemas psicológicos foram agravados pelo sentimento de culpa que ele carregava. Kanon tentava de tudo para manter sua saúde mental no mínimo, mas meses naquele lugar e sem qualquer esperança, tornava a tarefa ainda mais árdua.

Nas outras celas estavam todos em silêncio, até que escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo, já sabiam pelo som que era o carrasco pronto para executar os castigos e naquele dia seriam feitos na cela cinco.

- Saiam seus vermes! - abriu a cela.

Shura foi o primeiro. Não bastasse as várias marcas cravadas em seu "corpo" por ter utilizado a Surplice, seu ombro direito estava quebrado há dias e sem tratamento, uma grande gangrena aumentava lhe a dor, seria questão de dias para necrosar.

- Hoje será leve. - o carrasco deu um sorriso cínico.

O espanhol caminhou até a parede, onde eram aplicadas as chicotadas. Depois de semanas recebendo esse tipo de castigo, já amarrava os punhos por conta própria.

- Bom mortal. - o homem elevou o chicote. - será rápido.

Começou a chicoteá-lo. Shura sentia a ponta de ferro entrar "na carne", abafando a voz para gemer de dor. Ele aceitava aquele castigo de boa vontade, como forma de se punir por ter matado Aiolos anos atrás.

Aiolos sentado na sua cela trazia o rosto baixo, a cada som do chicote de encontro com as costas do espanhol fechava os olhos. Não aguentava mais ver o amigo sofrer daquela forma. Depois de horas recebendo as chicotadas, o carrasco encarregou Shaka de tira-lo da parede. O indiano com cuidado, soltou as amarras do cavaleiro e o carregou até a cela, sob o olhar dos demais.

- Venha. - ordenou o homem.

Shaka deitou Shura de bruços, que entorpecido pela dor, não esboçava reação alguma.

O virginiano, assim como Shura, amarrou os próprios pulsos. A medida que recebia as chicotadas, a pele alva ficava avermelhada e pequenos filetes de "sangue" escorriam por ela.

Shaka mesmo com o corpo dolorido, arrastou-se para perto de Shura e impôs suas mãos sobre os ferimentos. Todos os dias, no breve período que todas as celas eram abertas, Shaka tentava amenizar a dor de seus companheiros com seu cosmo. Mesmo a proibição do uso do cosmo e o mal que ocasionava, por ter alcançado o Arayashiki, Shaka conseguia utiliza-lo sem sofrer muito. Era evidente que quando o carrasco descobria aplicava-lhe os mais terríveis castigos, mas o indiano continuava na sua missão, com o tempo, seu "corpo" passou a padecer devido ao desgaste "físico" e de energia, já não queimando cosmo como antigamente, então para amenizar um pouco a dor do indiano, Mask se ofereceu para receber os castigos em seu lugar. As vezes o carcereiro deixava outras não.

- Para fora cavaleiro! – gritou o carcereiro, ao ver que Shaka ajudando Shura.

O virginiano levantou resignado. Foi até o local anteriormente utilizado para castiga-lo recebendo uma nova carga de acoites. Mask pediu que ele levasse no lugar dele, como o combinado, mas o carcereiro não aceitou.

A noite para eles foi dura, pois não conseguiam "dormir" por causa das dores e dos gritos de Chronos na prisão logo acima.

Dia seguinte... a cela era a de Kamus e Miro. O cavaleiro de Aquário não enxergava mais com o olho esquerdo, devido a queimadura sofrida por um marcador a brasa. Lentamente foi conduzido a Roda. Nem sabia porque seu "corpo", marcado de cicatrizes por ter usado a Surplice, ainda não tinha sido desmembrado. Miro passou por todos os tipos de tortura, mas sempre questionador, foi punido a permanecer acordado dia após dia, vendo os castigos aplicados aos seus companheiros e escutando a noite os seus gemidos de dor, fora os gritos dos titãs. Seus olhos ardiam e seu "corpo" desprovido de qualquer descanso e pelo uso do cosmo para se defender, definhava a cada dia...

A manhã seguinte chegou para Aiolos e Aioria. O cavaleiro de Sagitário tinha uma grande cicatriz de queimadura no braço surgida da explosão dos cosmos dos doze dourados. De todos era o que sofria menos com os castigos, pois apenas levantara a mão contra Hades. A pena consistia em açoites, mas seu maior castigo foi a perda do cosmo.

- Para fora humano! - gritou o carcereiro.

Aioriasaiu resignado. Aiolos olhou para o irmão, pois só voltaria a vê-lo dois dias depois. O leonino era levado para um local ao lado do cômodo das celas, onde era amarrado pelas mãos numa jaula que era jogada num fosso de água quente. As vezes a água batia até a cintura, mas na maioria das vezes, a água encobria a jaula sendo por milagre não "morrer" por afogamento. Por causa da temperatura da água, seu corpo era acometido por bolhas.

No próximo dia foi a vez de Aldebaran e Mu. O brasileiro era pendurado pelos pulsos onde recebia descargas elétricas. Depois era acoitado até o sangue escorrer. E assim como Aiolos, seu cosmo foi sendo minado até desaparecer.

Muera preso na berlinda, seus braços e pescoços eram presos, levando diversos tapas no rosto. As vezes o carcereiro usava pedaços de madeira e na maioria dos casos, o ariano perdia a consciência devido as pancadas na cabeça. Mesmo ele desacordado, não era solto, permanecendo horas na mesma posição.

As punições de Shion e Dohko não eram diferentes dos demais. Depois de sofrer com os acoites, Dohko era colocado no triturador de cabeças. Sua cabeça era colocada numa barra de ferro com o queixo apoiado. A pressão exercida era enorme o que provocava uma dor alucinante, o propósito do objeto era esmagar o crânio, mas o carcereiro não chegava a esse extremo, ele queria que Dohko sofresse lentamente dia após dia.

Shion era todo acorrentado e preso ao teto. As correntes que o mantinha preso eram puxadas lentamente, a ponto de provocar desmembramento, quando não estava sendo puxado recebia violentas descargas elétricas.

Afrodite era preso numa câmara recebendo doses diárias de veneno por inalação, quando não injetadas diretamente nas veias. Quando isso acontecia, o cavaleiro contorcia-se por dias por causa dos efeitos dos venenos. Depois de um longo tempo sendo exposto, seu sangue acabou se tornando venenoso. Era acoitado todos os dias, até que o liquido vermelho escorresse. O carcereiro colhia o sangue e aplicava em alguns dos cavaleiros, mas o que mais sofria era Kanon.

Kanon, além da tortura física, tinha o sangue do pisciano injetado na veia. Passava dias agonizando. Para não "mata-lo" de uma vez, o torturador aplicava o veneno uma vez por mês. Sua outra punição foi a perda sistemática de seu cosmo...

Os cavaleiros não tinham noção de dia e de noite, muito menos as horas, por isso esperavam a tortura a qualquer momento. Saga estava num canto, abraçado as pernas. Kanon ao seu lado sofria pequenos estralos por causa do veneno do pisciano. Saga vez ou outra o fitava. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Uma nova convulsão fez o dragão marinho se mexer de forma desordenada.

- Kanon... Kanon... – Saga tentava controla-lo, sendo em vão. – Kanon... – começou a chorar. – Kanon...

Somente depois de minutos é que o dragão marinho parou de se mexer. O carcereiro abriu a porta levando o geminiano mais velho. Saga era colocado na donzela de ferro. Os ferros atingiam pontos não fatais, mas não menos dolorosos, pois ele era deixado por horas, provocando pequenas hemorragias, mas não era apenas seu corpo que era torturado, sua mente também era, o que ocasionava em crises psicológicas.

Mask sofria todo tipo de torturas, não apenas pelos crimes contra os deuses, mas também pelas mortes de homens, mulheres e crianças. Somado a isso as vezes que apanhava no lugar de Shaka...

Shaka estava ajoelhado ao lado de Dohko, o libriano tinha apanhado mais que o normal. Com suas mãos impostas sobre o corpo dele liberava seu cosmo. Os demais acompanhavam a cena. Shaka agia rápido para não ser pego, pois se o pegasse Mask receberia o castigo. Ouviram o barulho da prisão ser aberta, rapidamente o virginiano levantou, indo para sua cela, mas o carcereiro tinha percebido.

- Ainda não aprendeu verme? - agitou o chicote. - será punido até perder a consciência.

- Seu idiota, e o nosso acordo? - indagou Mask.

O carcereiro voltou o olhar ferino para o canceriano.

- Do que me chamou...?

- O que ouviu.

- Não provoca Gio. - disse Dite.

- Seu infeliz... vai desejar nunca sequer ter nascido.

- Pode me bater no lugar. - disse Shaka, sabendo que o torturador não perdoaria a afronta.

- Fica na sua virgem. - disse Mask, caminhando até o carcereiro. - trato é trato.

Se está preso naquela prisão, ainda poderia lhe garantir surpresas, essa era realmente uma, pensava Shion. Mask sempre foi egoísta, mas desde que foram para lá, as suas atitudes eram contrarias. Não era só Shaka que era poupado das surras. O italiano sempre pedia para apanhar no lugar dos outros. Era porque queria punição por seus crimes? Era em solidariedade aos companheiros de batalha? Ou algum motivo oculto?

O próprio canceriano amarrou-se pelos pulsos.

- Comece logo.

- Insolente!

Bateu uma e Mask sentiu as pontas de ferro contra as costas. Foram duas, três, quatro... até perder a conta. O italiano aguentava tudo calado.

- Já é o suficiente... - disse Deba temendo pelo amigo.

- Suficiente? - o homem sorriu maldosamente. - é só o começo.

Voltou a bater e o italiano aguentava, contudo a sessão estava prolongando e já sentia tanta dor que as pernas fraquejavam. O sangue escorria pelas costas. A expressão dele era vaga. Mask era conhecido por sua grande resistência física, mas estava no limite.

O carcereiro notou isso. Foi até a roldana que prendia as correntes, afrouxando um pouco. O canceriano foi de joelhos ao chão. Pensaram que tinha terminado contudo o homem voltou a bater e com mais força.

- Pare, por favor. - pediu Mu.

A suplica serviu como incentivo. Nas celas todos acompanhavam a cena com raiva por não poderem fazer nada. Mask já não via com nitidez e praticamente não sentia mais as dores, o corpo estava entorpecido e tudo que sentiu foi as pálpebras fecharem... o corpo foi ao chão.

- Mask!

Ele ficou por dois dias inconsciente e quando se recuperou, os castigos continuaram sem trégua.

Não bastasse as penas individuais, os cavaleiros eram obrigados a lutarem uns contra os outros para satisfazer os carcereiros do castelo. Caso se recusassem o companheiro de cela era duramente castigado. Também não bastava encenar uma luta, pois os demais companheiros eram castigados...

A pequena arena improvisada estava lotada, homens gritavam pedindo sangue. De um lado da arena Aiolos, do outro Shion. Os demais cavaleiros assistiam a luta.

Como era difícil para Aiolos levantar a mão contra o grande mestre. Por mais que as consequências atingissem os amigos era difícil. Shion o fitava com a expressão impassível.

- Lutem! – gritou o que seria o juiz.

Shion partiu para cima de Aiolos, pegando de surpresa. Como não podiam usar cosmo a luta era no corpo a corpo. O ariano dava socos e chutes e na medida do possível Aiolos defendia-se.

- Seu humano imprestável! – gritou o juiz. – se não lutar todos sofrerão, principalmente seu irmão!

Aiolos respirou fundo antes de dar um soco em Shion. Foi com força, pois o ariano recuou dois passos indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Shion...

- Continue Aiolos. – disse baixo, para apenas ele escutar. – faça o que tem que fazer. Para o bem de todos.

Aquilo não era o correto, aquilo não poderia ser o fim para um cavaleiro de Atena. Reprimindo a raiva, o grego partiu para cima de Shion para o deleite da plateia.

Com isso seis meses se passaram...

Atena ordenou que a porta fosse aberta e foi atendida. A iluminação ali era diferente, pois via claramente o chão e as paredes. O calor era insuportável e o corpo estava tomado por suor.

Nas celas os cavaleiros escutaram o som de passos, mas julgaram ser apenas o reinicio das torturas, estavam tão desprovidos de percepção que nem sentiram o cosmo de Atena.

- Vocês tem sorte. - disse o carcereiro com ironia. - vão sair do inferno.

Ele passou as chaves para Atena. Ele não se daria ao trabalho de abrir cada uma das celas.

Atena aproximou, receosa por não sentir cosmo algum. Com as mãos tremulas abriu a primeira cela. Seus olhos marejaram.

Mu estava atirado ao chão inconsciente. Aldebaran estava sentado ao fundo, os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo.

- Aldebaran... - murmurou.

O taurino abriu os olhos, fitando a figura de branco e cabelos lavanda. Pensou que se tratava de uma miragem.

- Ricardo... - foi até ele abraçando-o.

- A-tena? - a voz saiu baixa, incrédula.

A deusa o examinou. Estava muito magro, os olhos azuis estavam sem brilho, fundos, não lembrando nem um pouco o grande Aldebaran que era.

- Atena...

- Seu sofrimento acabou. - esboçou um sorriso. - vamos embora.

A deusa olhou para o lado vendo o ariano estirado no chão.

- Mu. Mu.

- Está inconsciente. - disse o taurino.

A deusa fitou o cavaleiro de Áries. Sua face estava muito pálida, o rosto coberto de sangue e terra. Não pode deixar de derramar algumas lágrimas. Que ponto seus cavaleiros tinham chegado?

Levantou indo até o touro, elevando um pouco seu cosmo. Deba sentiu um pouco das suas forças físicas serem renovadas.

- Consegue carrega-lo?

- Sim.

Ela rumou para a próxima cela. Kanon estava sentado encostado numa parede, a face estava pálida e os olhos opacos. Ao seu lado Saga tinha pequenos espasmos, fora os sangramentos. A deusa aproximou do dragão marinho. Tocou-lhe a testa, estava fria. A medida que o cosmo da deusa envolvia, as cores voltavam-lhe para o rosto.

- Atena...?

- Está tudo bem agora Kanon. - voltou a atenção para Saga fazendo o mesmo movimento, ele porem adormeceu. - consegue leva-lo?

- Para onde? Estamos presos aqui.

- Para a casa. O santuário.

Rumou para a terceira cela. Afrodite e Mask estavam acordados, sentados um do lado do outro, mas não menos melhor que os demais.

- Afrodite... - foi para toca-lo.

- Não me toque Atena. - virou o rosto.

A deusa assustou-se com a reação.

- Seu sangue tornou-se venenoso. - disse Mask.

- O que fizeram com vocês...

- Por que está aqui? - indagou o italiano.

- Para leva-los embora. Foram castigados injustamente.

- Não fomos. - disse Dite. - sabíamos quem Saga era. Matamos inocentes.

- Somos pecadores Atena. – completou o italiano.

A resposta dela foi abraça-los, o que os deixou surpresos.

- Lutaram por mim, é isso que importa.

Atena foi para a próxima cela. Aiolos estava ao lado de Aioria tentando ajuda-lo, pois o leonino respirava com dificuldade.

- Aiolos... Aioria...

- Atena? - o sagitariano levou um susto. Era a primeira vez que via Atena pessoalmente. A última vez que a viu ela era apenas um bebê.

Ela aproximou do leonino tocando o peito dele. Aos poucos Aioria sentiu a respiração voltar ao normal.

- O que a senhorita faz aqui?

- Tira-los.

Atena foi para a cela onde estava Shaka e Shura. O virginiano estava no chão dormindo, Shura ao seu lado velava por seu sono.

- Esdras...

- Atena. - tentou ajoelhar, mas seu corpo magro e cheio de ferimentos não permitiu.

- Não se esforce. - segurou-lhe.

- Por que veio até aqui?

- Para salva-los. - olhou para Shaka. O homem mais próximo de deus estava desprovido de sua condição divina. Estava muito magro, os cabelos loiros sujos de lama e com diversos hematomas pelo corpo.

- Shaka...

- Eu posso leva-lo Atena.

Dohko contorcia de dor na cabeça, Shion não menos pior estava deitado ao lado. Atena aproximou dos dois.

- Shion...

O grande mestre a fitou com o olhar vago.

- A-tena...

Ela apenas sorriu e com uma das mãos tocou a testa de Dohko, fazendo-o serenar.

- Pode leva-lo?

- Sim... - não tinha forças para sair dali mas encontraria alguma.

A última cela foi a de Miro e Kamus. Miro estava acordado, os olhos azuis fundos com grandes olheiras abaixo deles. Rosto magro bem abatido. Kamus dormia.

- Miro...

O cavaleiro a fitou, pensando que finalmente tinha conseguido dormir e agora sonhava com sua deusa.

- Atena...

Ela segurou suas mãos, liberando um pouco de cosmo. Em seguida foi até o aquariano.

- Kamus.

Ele abriu os olhos, e a deusa não pode deixar de ficar comovida. O olho esquerdo estava com uma mancha esbranquiçada e o direito estava ficando do mesmo jeito.

- Atena...

- O que fizeram com seus olhos?

- Estou cego do esquerdo...

A deusa suprimiu o choro.

- Pode andar?

- Sim.

Reuniram-se todos na área em frente as celas. Atena fitou seus cavaleiros, faria de tudo para que eles recuperassem por completo suas vidas.

Deixaram a prisão indo para o santuário.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Kiki receberam com alegria os santos dourados, mas pelo estado que se encontravam precisam de um tratamento. Foram levados para a fonte medicinal de Atena. A deusa também os envolveu com seu cosmo.

Foi preciso um mês para que eles pudessem se recuperar, mesmo assim não foi por completo, pois muitas sequelas foram repassadas para seus corpos mortais.

Devido as pancadas na cabeça, a telecinese de Mu foi bastante prejudicada. O ferimento da mão direita de Aldebaran não foi curado completamente, não conseguindo fecha-la. Quanto ao seu cosmo a deusa nada pode fazer. Kanon teve seus ferimentos curados, mas seu cosmo continuou reduzido. Saga continuou com os ferimentos provocados pelo uso da Surplice, seus problemas psicológicos tinham sido agravados e mesmo com o cuidado de Atena, não diminuiu. Giovanni teve o corpo cem por cento restabelecido, como também seu cosmo, mas de alguma forma, não conseguia aplicar sua técnica maxima. Aioria também se recuperou por completo, exceto pelo problema pulmonar, o que dificultaria sua rotina de treinos. Shaka teve seu cosmo afetado e com isso não tendo mais condição de eleva-lo ao Arayashiki, somado isso as dores constantes que sentia no corpo. Atena restabeleceu o cosmo e a disposição física do libriano, mas não conseguiu aliviar as dores de cabeça, levando-a ter crises fortes.

Miro não conseguia mais dormir, tendo como única solução o uso de remédios.

Aiolos além da cicatriz no braço, perdeu a capacidade de usar a armadura. O problema do ombro de Shura foi apenas amenizado, o que ocasionou na impossibilidade dele usar seu golpe "excalibur". A cegueira de Kamus foi diminuída. Seu olho esquerdo voltou a enxergar um pouco e a do direito estabilizada, mas era preciso usar óculos. Afrodite não teve a mesma sorte. Os ferimentos da Surplice ainda continuavam no peito, assim como seu sangue venenoso...

A elite de Atena, havia perdido seus momentos de glória. Apenas restavam-lhes seguir com a vida e viverem no mínimo preparados caso uma guerra estourasse. Eram eternamente gratos pela benevolência de Atena e nunca ficaram sabendo do preço que a deusa pagou para tê-los de volta. Somente anos depois que Shion ficou sabendo, prometendo ficar em silêncio.

Restabeleceram o santuário, e a rotina de treinos voltou, mas claro eles não tinham o mesmo vigor de antes. Em seus íntimos torciam para que nenhuma guerra ocorresse, pois não teriam condições de proteger sua deusa e o mundo. Não tinham mais a confiança em seus poderes, a honra tinha perdido espaço para a descrença.

Um ano depois o santuário recebeu uma visita inesperada e meses depois, a história dos Santos de Atena caiu no mundo. A grande maioria dos dourados assistiu suas historias, aumentando ainda mais o sentimento de impotência, pois não eram mais tão fortes e o sentimento de culpa, pelos atos cometidos no passado.

Um ano depois...

A terceira casa estava completamente destruída por dentro. Saga tivera uma grave crise, seu outro "eu" manifestara e só com a intervenção de Atena é que tinha sido controlado. Quando voltou a si e vendo o que tinha feito, Saga sumiu. A crise tinha sido de manhã e já passava das nove da noite sem que Kanon e os demais tivessem o achado. O santuário estava em alerta. Atena na sala do trono não parava de chorar por medo que Saga fizesse alguma besteira. Shion os tinha separado em duplas. Kanon na companhia de Mu, estava desesperado.

- Nós vamos encontra-lo Kanon. – disse Mu tentando anima-lo.

- Eu espero que sim... mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

A procura varreu a noite toda inicio da manhã.

Aiolos e Kamus procuravam nos limites do santuário, na base da montanha atrás do templo principal.

- Saga vai fazer besteira. – Aiolos estava nervoso.

- Vamos encontra-lo antes. – disse Kamus igualmente preocupado.

- Ele não vai tentar se matar de novo, não é?

- Iríamos perceber. – Kamus fitou o rosto juvenil do sagitariano.

Naquela parte do santuário, o local era coberto por um bosque. Escutaram um ruído, em seguida de leve o cosmo do geminiano. Não perderam tempo indo para onde tinha sentido. Quando chegaram ficaram paralisados, principalmente Aiolos.

O geminiano estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore, com o punho direito cortado. Pelo ferimento constataram que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

- Saga! – gritou Aiolos.

Kamus elevou seu cosmo comunicando a todos que tinham encontrando-o. Em seguida foi até ele utilizando seu cosmo para estancar o ferimento. A face do grego estava pálida.

Saga foi levado para o hospital, onde ficou por algumas horas. Felizmente não tinha perdido muito sangue. Quando saiu não foi para o santuário e sim para uma clinica psiquiatra, onde foi diagnosticado seus problemas mentais, agravados pela profunda depressão. Durante o ano que ficou mergulhado na depressão, tentou se matar mais duas vezes. Kanon sempre ao seu lado tentava lhe passar segurança, assim como Aiolos, amigo desde a infância.

Mas não era apenas Saga que sofria...

Dohko há dois dias sofria com suas dores e naquela noite parecia pior. Estava deitado na cama, tendo Shunrey ao seu lado ministrando uma medicação.

- Como ele está? – indagou Shiryu parando na porta.

- Dormindo. – a chinesa fitou seu mestre com pesar. – acho que a dor diminuiu.

- O remédio funcionou? – o cavaleiro de dragão aproximou.

- Não muito... pelo menos a convulsão não voltou.

Shiryu fitou o libriano. Horas antes seu mestre foi acometido por uma forte convulsão que só parou com a intervenção do cosmo de Atena...

Desde que foi trago a vida, a visão do olho esquerdo de Kamus tinha voltado, ficando assim por alguns meses, entretanto ele começou a notar, que a visão diminuía a cada dia. Ele usava óculos, mas esses já estavam ficando fracos. Sentando em sua biblioteca, tentava ler um livro.

- Kamus. – Miro chegou na porta.

O francês continuou na leitura.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou.

- Sim. – fitou o escorpião, o rosto dele não estava muito nítido, mas notou profundas marcas roxas debaixo dos olhos. – não está usando o remédio?

- Você disse que não era para usar muito. – deitou no sofá.

- Mas também não é para ficar quatro dias sem dormir. – voltou a atenção para a leitura, ou pelo menos tentou, já que não estava enxergando muita coisa.

Miro notou.

- Eu leio para você. – pegou o livro.

Normalmente Kamus relutava contra isso, mas sua visão estava tão problemática que não se importou.

Miro leu um capitulo inteiro, antes de passar para o próximo, Kamus arrumou a desculpa de pegar um chá para eles, mas na xícara destinada ao Escorpião, dilui um pouco de remédio para dormir. Miro precisava descansar.

O grego tomou, retomando a leitura, dez minutos depois estava dormindo profundamente. Kamus recolheu o livro e saiu...

... Mu estava no jardim das árvores gêmeas. Shaka ao seu lado ajudava-o a controlar sua telecinese que estava desequilibrada. Da última vez, a casa de Áries teve todos os seus objetos destruídos.

- Fixe o pensamento no rosário. – Shaka trazia o nas mãos.

O ariano bem que tentou, mas num rompante o rosário foi arrancado das mãos do indiano sendo jogado longe.

- Eu não consigo Shaka.

- Pois tente até conseguir. – o indiano pegou o rosário.

Mu fechou os olhos concentrando-se. E tentou, tentou, tentou, ate conseguir fazer o rosário sair das mãos do indiano para ir até a sua.

Quando Mu retirou-se, Shaka foi para seu quarto. Desde cedo sentia dores fortíssimas, por causa do uso do cosmo numa tarefa que Atena solicitou. Claro que ele não disse a ela que aquilo traria consequências para seu corpo. Deitou em sua cama, depois de tomar um chá, sentido o corpo relaxar um pouco...

Devido ao seu problema respiratório, Aioria teve sua rotina de treinos reduzida. Para ele, acostumado a exercícios físicos, era uma situação difícil. Quando não era o cansaço que o deixava de fora eram suas crises.

- Respira Aioria. – disse Marin preocupadíssima.

O leonino tentava puxar o ar, mas não estava conseguindo.

Aiolos revirava o quarto do irmão atrás da bombinha. Sabia que o leonino tinha várias, para casos de emergência, mas não estava conseguindo achar nenhuma. E a cada segundo, o irmão ficava sem respirar. Felizmente achou uma correndo até o irmão. Marin acostumada a aquelas crises, acoplou a bombinha. Aioria puxava o ar com força, até que a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Obrigado... – fitou o irmão e a namorada.

Os dois respiraram aliviados...

Atrás da Arena dourada, num local descampado, Shura mirava algumas pedras. Aquele era o lugar que costumava treinar na época de aprendiz. Ele olhou para o ombro, quem o visse não imaginava que aquela parte tinha um grave problema. Foi erguendo o braço aos poucos, a dor ainda era branda, entretanto enquanto erguia, sentia a dor aumentar. Mas ergueu o braço a quarenta e cinco graus, a dor era tanta que estancou o movimento.

- Droga...

- Não deveria se esforçar tanto Shura.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa. – disse sem se virar para o dono da voz. – sem a Excalibur não sou nada, Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de Peixes aproximou parando ao lado dele.

- Você não pode usar seu golpe e eu posso derrotar um inimigo, só com um misero corte. Não é irônico?

- O tratamento com Atena não está dando resultado?

- Está. Já posso tocar alguém sem ferir. Só não posso estando ferido. Meu sangue continua letal.

- É o preço que temos que pagar pelos nossos erros.

Dite ficou calado, pois Shura tinha razão. Shura, Mask e ele tinham muito o que pagar...

Sentado na porta da segunda casa, Aldebaran olhava para a mão que não conseguia fechar. Se esse fosse o maior dos problemas estava feliz, mas não era. Um cavaleiro sem cosmo não poderia existir. Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que não viu a aproximação de Mu.

- Está tudo bem Deba? - indagou o ariano ao fitar a expressão do rosto dele.

- Está... - o olhar continuava na mão.

- Se servir de consolo todos nós ficamos com sequelas. - disse sentado ao lado dele.

- Não tenho mais cosmo. - o fitou. - não sabe como me sinto frustrado por causa disso.

Mu não disse nada, pois entendia o sentimento do taurino.

- Quem sabe ele não volta? - disse na tentativa de anima-lo um pouco.

- Já tem anos que voltamos do Tártaro. Nem Atena conseguiu restabelece-lo. Não tenho esperanças quanto a isso.

O ariano ficou em silêncio...

Com essa nova condição, os anos para os cavaleiros de ouro foram passando, alguns problemas se agravaram e restando-lhes apenas a resignação.

Até que num dia, um grupo de quinze pessoas atravessou a barreira...

* * *

Notas:

**Íxion** figura entre os três maiores vilões da mitologia grega, ao lado de Sísifo e Tântalo. Tanto a culpa de Tântalo quanto a justiça no castigo de Sísifo são questionáveis, contudo, não há argumentos capazes de defender Íxion. Íxion despediu-se dos Deuses e voltou para a Terra e, tendo chegado, divulgou para os primeiros mortais que encontrou que havia possuído a esposa do próprio Zeus. Este, enfim, irritou-se ao ver a possibilidade de angariar a fama de ter sido traído por um mortal. Imediatamente Íxion foi fulminado por um raio e lançado no Tártaro, onde foi preso a uma roda em chamas e condenado a nela girar pela eternidade.

**Tântalo:** ousando testar a omnisciência dos deuses, roubou os manjares divinos e serviu-lhes a carne do próprio filho Pélope num festim. Como castigo foi lançado ao Tártaro, onde, num vale abundante em vegetação e água, foi sentenciado a não poder saciar sua fome e sede

**Sísifo:** Mestre da malícia e da felicidade, ele entrou para a tradição como um dos maiores ofensores dos deuses. Segundo Higino, ele odiava seu irmão Salmoneu; perguntando a Apolo como ele poderia matar seu inimigo, o deus respondeu que ele deveria ter filhos com Tiro, filha de Salmoneu, que o vingariam. Dois filhos nasceram, mas Tiro, descobrindo a profecia, os matou. Sísifo se vingou e, por causa disso, ele recebeu como castigo na terra dos mortos empurrar uma pedra até o lugar mais alto da montanha, de onde ela rola de volta3 4 .

Roda: é um meio de execução medieval , onde a vítima era firmemente amarrada pelas mãos e o carrasco utilizava em seguida um enorme martelo para lenta e metodicamente esmagar os ossos dos braços e pernas do condenado. Tinha-se o cuidado especial cuidado de não desferir golpes mortais.

**Berlinda:** colar de tortura de madeira no qual o condenado é obrigado a introduzir a cabeça e as mãos

**Triturador de cabeças:** Com o queixo colocado sobre a barra inferior e a cabeça sob a tampa superior, o torturador lentamente gira o parafuso pressionando a barra contra o cabeça Isso resultou na cabeça lentamente sendo comprimido

**Donzela de ferro:** A dama de ferro, também conhecida como "Virgem de Ferro" ou "Donzela de Ferro" devido a alguns exemplares, trazerem uma representação da face da Virgem Maria, é um instrumento de tortura e execução. O instrumento consiste em uma cápsula de ferro com uma fronte esculpida, suficientemente alta para enclausurar um ser humano. Possui dobradiças e abre como um ataúde. Usualmente, existem pequenas aberturas por onde o suposto torturado ou condenado pudesse responder ao interrogador ou sofrer ferimentos através de facas ou pregos. No interior da cápsula havia cravos de ferro que perfuravam o corpo do aprisionado mas não atingiam órgãos vitais. Este perderia sangue ou mesmo agonizaria por asfixia.


	17. Chapter 17: A barreira não abriu

**Capitulo 17**

**A barreira não abriu... e agora?**

Um clarão tomou conta da visão de todos por alguns segundos, em seguida a luz foi perdendo brilho. A barreira foi perdendo brilho, até se tornar transparente.

Marcela abriu os olhos, olhando para o chão. Estava de volta ao Pathernon...

- Marcela...?

Ela arregalou os olhos, aquela voz... aquela voz... não tinha perdido a memória?

A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de todos. Atena ficou sem voz. O que eles ainda faziam ali?

Os dourados estavam em silêncio completamente em choque. E o grupo então?

- Não abriu? - indagou Helu, ainda vendo o templo, o bosque e Giovanni, que trazia uma expressão incrédula.

- NÃO ABRIU! - Mabel gritou feliz.

- Por que não abriu? - Atena olhou para o céu. - o que houve?

Shion era um dos mais espantados. O vértice abria daquela forma, o que tinha dado errado?

Aldebaran trazia um grande sorriso. Saiu de onde estava aproximando do grupo.

- Sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca. - riu. - acho que o mundo lá fora não quer vocês.

Eles sorriram. Mabel o fitou.

- Também acho. - disse sorrindo.

Mu também aproximou do grupo, mas parando na frente da Ester.

- Seja bem vinda...

Ela sorriu.

Dohko deu um sorriso. Jules ficaria.

Tanto Aioria como Marin não sabiam se sorriam ou não. Uma parte deles queria que Fernando e Gabe ficassem, a outra parte não.

Kanon sentiu um enorme alivio pela barreira não ter aberto. Olhou para o irmão, este lhe sorria.

- Estou surpresa. - disse a deusa. - era para o vértice abrir.

- Nós também estamos. - disse Isa fitando de maneira discreta o francês.

- Pode ter sido apenas algo de anormal, por isso peço que fiquem no templo, até segunda ordem. - a voz saiu mais séria. - Shion, Saga, Aiolos e Marin venham comigo.

O sagitariano que olhava para Sheila mexeu-se. Shion o seguiu. Saga levantou, dando uma olhada rápida para Cris, seguindo. Marin tentando conter um sorriso seguiu o grupo.

Com o rosto impassível, Shura tomou o rumo da saída, Julia soltou um suspiro desanimado. Outros que saíram em silêncio foram Aioria, Mask, Kamus e Shaka.

Miro fitou Marcela para em seguida sair. Conversaria com ela depois.

Kanon aproximou parando perto de Suellen.

- Agora você não sai mais daqui. – sorriu.

- O almoço na minha casa ainda está de pé. – sorriu Dohko.

Deba, Mu, Dohko e Kanon acompanharam o grupo até a sala de reunião, onde Atena ordenara que eles ficassem até resolver o impasse.

Escritório de Atena...

A deusa sentou de forma pesada. A barreira não poderia ficar tanto tempo sem abrir. Aquilo poderia trazer muitos danos não só ao santuário, como na vida do grupo.

- O que faremos Atena? – indagou Shion.

Ela ficou em silencio procurando uma solução. Os demais não ousaram interromper.

- A barreira nunca se comportou assim. Pode ter sido apenas um erro no tempo. Eles ficaram aqui. Saga vá a biblioteca e procure descobrir alguma coisa.

- Sim senhorita.

- Marin, entre em contato com o hotel e providencie a camuflagem. Providencie que as malas sejam levadas para os quartos e confisque os celulares e as câmeras.

- Sim.

- Shion e Aiolos, Star Hill.

O ariano concordou, assim como o grego.

- Temos que descobrir porque eles não foram levados.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Na sala de reunião, Dohko contava como a barreira que Kurumada passou abriu. Num canto Heluane e Marcela conversavam baixo. A fluminense contava a amiga o episodio no subsolo de Câncer.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? - indagou Marcela.

- Não queria ficar lembrando...

- Como? - faltou sacudi-la. - temos que contar para Atena já!

- Ele vai me matar por isso...

- C# dele! Isso não se faz! - Marcela ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. - não vamos contar agora. Com essa história do vértice, Saori deve está puta por ele não ter aberto. Vamos contar a tarde, se ele fizer mais alguma coisa, ponto a favor nosso. Pode deixar que eu falo. Nós vamos ferrar com esse cara.

- O que tanto cochicham? - Paula aproximou.

- Depois te contamos. - disse Marcela.

Enquanto isso Gabe enchia o libriano de perguntas.

- Então estamos presos aqui para sempre? - indagou Gabe com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Atena vai encontrar uma maneira de manda-los de volta. - disse Kanon. - tenham a certeza disso.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta. Era a própria.

- Bom dia. - disse, num tom educado, mas sério.

Diante da seriedade da deusa apenas acenaram.

- O vértice deveria ter aberto hoje. - a voz saiu fria. - mas por algum motivo não abriu. Suas malas foram levadas novamente para os quartos. Fiquem aqui no templo, até que encontremos uma solução.

- Elas podem almoçar lá em casa? - indagou o chinês com todo o cuidado, pois sabia que quem lhe falava não era Saori e sim Atena, uma Atena muito irritada.

- Pode, mas fiquem de sobreaviso que o vértice pode abri a qualquer momento. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas, estarei no escritório. E vocês voltem para suas casas. – olhou para os outros dourados.

Saiu.

- Atena está irritada. - disse Deba. - muito.

- Ela fica assim quando a segurança do santuário está ameaçada. Vamos descer, é melhor. - Mu olhou para Ester, queria aproximar, mas por causa do clima achou melhor não. - nos encontramos em Libra.

- Também já vou indo. - disse Dohko olhando para Jules. - será que pode me ajudar? - era desculpa, para ter a brasileira perto.

- Claro.

Os quatro saíram sob os olhares dos demais.

- É impressão minha, mas o velho está gostando dela? - Kanon franziu o cenho, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Acha isso? - indagou Juliana.

- Ele nunca deixou ninguém ajuda-lo na cozinha, nem mesmo o Shiryu... o dragão precisa saber disso. - deu um sorriso duvidoso.

- Nem pense em fazer nada. - Suellen o cutucou.

- Por quê? - a fitou com cara fechada.

- Porque não!

- Eu não ia fazer nada...

- Acredito. Já que não está fazendo nada, me ajude a carregar a minha mala.

- Eu tenho cara de carregador?

- Kanon!

- Parem de brigar e vamos. - Mabel empurrou os dois sob protestos.

- Esses dois... - murmurou Julia.

- Eu vou num lugar antes. - disse Cris baixinho. - qualquer coisa diga que fui ao banheiro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A vista daquela montanha era simplesmente encantadora. Era um dos poucos privilegiados que podia contemplar tal vista. Dali podia-se ver a cidade de Athenas, a estátua da deusa, a fonte e o templo. Fora parte de Rodorio e da Arena Dourada.

Aiolos encheu os pulmões de ar soltando lentamente. Estava feliz pela barreira não ter aberto afinal Sheila ficaria, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Nunca pessoas "normais" ficaram tanto tempo no santuário. Aquilo poderia acarretar problemas.

A montanha Star Hill era composta unicamente por um templo, aos moldes gregos. Shion estava em seu interior, meditando. Em séculos toda a vez que a barreira abriu trazendo estranhos, pouco tempo depois ela tornava a abrir para leva-los de volta, por que tinha sido diferente? Será que era indicio de alguma coisa? O patriarca abriu os olhos, passando a mão pelas pintas lemurianas. Precisava descobrir o quanto antes o que tinha acontecido.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo dirigiu-se para o segundo andar.

- E os nossos celulares? - indagou Rodrigo.

- Atena já pegou. - disse Kanon.

- _Nem deu para ver quem nos ligou..._

- Atena gosta de ter o controle de tudo Ester.

- Deusa tem que ser isso mesmo. - disse Fernando.

Viram da escada que as malas estavam dispostas em cada porta.

- Acho que misturaram... - Paula fitou a sua na porta do quarto "Aries/Touro"

- Parece que vamos ficar juntas. - Marcela viu a sua ao lado da Helu.

- Quarto das divas.- disse a fluminense. - aqui para vocês. - deu um beijinho ombro para as amigas em tom de brincadeira.

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender nada.

- Não queira entender Kanon. - disse Fernando. - essas mulheres são todas doidas.

- Já percebi...

- Kanon! - Suellen deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Por gosta de me bater?

- Porque merece.

- Mudei de quarto. - disse Gabe desviando a atenção.

- Vai ficar conosco Gabe. - disse Sheila.

- Cunhadas tem que ficarem juntas. - Julia sorriu.

Novamente Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

- O meu mudou todinho. - disse Mabel, antes que o geminiano pensasse demais.

_- Estamos juntas_. - Ester sorriu.

- Eu também. - disse Juliana. - e pela mala a Jules também.

- Então o que restou... - Isa viu a mala dela florescente.

- A azul é minha. - disse Su. - a vermelha é da Cris.

- Deixe eu ver seu novo quarto.

Kanon foi entrando sem pedir licença.

- Seu indiscreto! - Su foi atrás.

- Esses dois... - Rodrigo deu meia volta. - parece que continuamos no mesmo. - disse a Fernando.

Os dois pegaram suas malas e entraram.

- Pensei seriamente que iríamos embora. - disse o baiano jogando a mala sobre a cama.

- Não sei se fico feliz ou não. - Fernando sentou. - com que cara vou olhar para a Marin depois de ontem? E se o Aioria descobre? Sou um homem morto!

- Não quero te desanimar, mas Aioria vai te massacrar.

Fernando soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- O que vai fazer? - Rodrigo sentou em outra cadeira.

- Vou me afastar dela. Não quero separa-los. Eles estão juntos há muito tempo.

- Pelo menos você compete com um vivo. E eu? Se não bastasse o Julian ainda tem o Sísifo! Como posso competir com um morto?

- Sou o último que pode te consolar. A minha situação não é das melhores.

- Não sei se quero que esse vértice não abra... seria muito melhor voltar para o Brasil...

**Quarto Áries/Touro**

- Atena deve está muito puta. - disse Paula jogando-se na cama.

- Quem deve está puto é Giovanni. E vou ferrar esse cara. - disse Marcela.

- Afinal de contas o que estavam cochichando?

Heluane contou a paraense o ocorrido.

- Ele fez isso?

- Fez Paula. - Marcela colocou sua mala num canto. - mas Atena vai ficar sabendo. De tudo!

- Ela não vai fazer nada. - disse Helu sentando numa poltrona. - ele vai negar até a morte.

- Peça para chamar o Shion. – Paula abria as janelas.

- Acha que resolve Paula?

- Do jeito que ele é vai ficar puto.

- Por falar nele... - Heluane deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Shion é muito tradicional. - sorriu. - e toca piano divinamente...

- Ele tocou para você?

- Sim Máh. Shion é um homem adorável, mas extremamente tradicional. Ele me disse que não queria começar algo utópico.

- Isso prova que ele é sério. - disse Máh. - grande chance de seu lance se torna algo concreto. Ao contrário de mim. Miro é infantil!

- Pensei que ele viria atrás de você.

- Ele pensa que vou atrás dele? Está muito enganado! Não me conhece.

- É tão irresponsável que nem na abertura do vértice, chegou no horário. - disse Helu.

- Dormiu de mais. - brincou Paula.

- Deve ter dormido mesmo... - murmurou Marcela com a cara fechada. - "prefere dormir que despedir de mim..." - meditou nas últimas palavras. - " ele tem problema de insônia... será que tomou remédio para dormir?"

**Quarto Gêmeos/Câncer**

- Os quartos não são tão diferentes. - disse Gabe vendo a decoração.

- Acho que são todos iguais. - disse Sheila.

- Por que será que o vértice não abriu? - Julia tirou as sandálias.

- Espero que não seja algo que traga problemas. - Gabe colocou sua mala num canto. -Sheila bem que poderia perguntar para o Aiolos, afinal ele será o grande mestre.

- Se a insegurança dele deixar.

- Como assim? - indagou Ju.

- Acredita que ele é inseguro? Tem duvidas se deve ou não assumir o cargo. Me poupe! Não tenho paciência para homens inseguros.

- Mas é um cargo muito importante. - disse Gabe. - eu ficaria assim no lugar dele.

- O homem enfrentou tudo e a todos para salvar a Atena e agora fica inseguro? Tem dó.

- Mas em relação a você?

- Do mesmo jeito! Primeiro me joga na cama e depois nem se aproxima. Estou achando que o Saga não é o único bipolar.

- Ainda bem que sei como Shura é...

- Outro idiota. - Sheila cruzou os braços. - me desculpe Julia, mas ele é um idiota.

- O que vai fazer? - Gabe a fitou.

- Vou me afastar. Já deu para perceber que ele não sente nada por mim. Só me beijou por beijar.

- É isso mesmo Ju. - disse Sheila. - dá uma gelada nele.

- Se servir de consolo meu caso é pior... - Gabe soltou um suspiro. - Aioria me beijou ontem a noite.

- De novo?

- Sim... mas não quero me iludir. É da Marin que ele gosta.

- Vou arrancar a juba daquele leão. - Sheila ajeitou os óculos. - fique longe dele, alias as duas fiquem longe deles. Eles não te merecem!

- Mas é o que vou fazer. - Gabe abria a mala em busca de um chinelo. - quanto mais longe sofro menos.

**Quarto Leão/Virgem**

- Você o que? - Mabel arregalou os olhos.

Ester estava igualmente pasma.

- Beijei... - Juliana estava com o rosto vermelho. - não sei o que deu em mim, foi puro impulso...

- _E como foi?_

- Os lábios dele são macios... - sorriu. - mas saí de lá antes que ele dissesse algo, ou me matasse, afinal de contas é Shaka de Virgem.

- Nunca pensei que faria isso. - Mabel sentou-se na cama. - acho que não é só a casa de Libra que vai ficar falada.

As três riram.

- _Não sei se fico feliz por ter ficado._ - Ester olhava para o céu. - _principalmente depois de ontem. E se o vértice abrir daqui a pouco?_

- Também sinto o mesmo. - disse Mabel. - o Deba tem sido tão maravilhoso...

- Vocês deveriam torcer para que ele não abra. Ricardo e o Mu tem cara de serem gentis. - disse Juliana.

_- Não imagina o quanto. A Jules também deve se sentir assim._

- Ontem ela ficou arrasada. - disse Ju. - agora está na casa do Dohko e se o vértice abrir? Como vai ser?

- Não vamos pensar nisso. - Mabel deu um pulo. - estou indo para a segunda casa, alguém quer ir?

_- Vou ver o Mu._

- Vou ficar por aqui mesmo... - disse Ju.

- Você vem com a gente.

Mabel e Ester arrastaram Juliana.

**Quarto Libra/Escorpião**

Kanon entrou no quarto.

- Quarto bonito. - andou até a sacada debruçando o corpo na grade.

- Como ele é? - indagou Isa em tom baixo.

- Pensei que ele fosse cafajeste. - Suellen sorriu. - brincadeira, ele é tudo que pensei. Tem uma dedicação tão linda com o Saga. Ontem, ele me levou na fonte de Atena.

- Vocês...

- Sim. - o sorriso aumentou. - foi tão bom... o beijo dele...

- Do que falaram?

- Ele desabafa comigo sobre a situação do Saga, até me disse que não era só o Saga que precisava de apoio... que ele também precisava.

- E precisa mesmo. - disse Isa voltando o olhar para ele. - quando alguém da família passa por uma doença grave ou alguma situação difícil é comum que os parentes "adoeçam" também.

- Como assim?

- Há anos Kanon tem levado sozinho o problema do Saga. É uma carga muito pesada para uma pessoa só. O assunto dele gira só ao redor do irmão não é?

- Sim.

- Pois então, a vida dele é para o Saga. Esqueceu-se de si mesmo e passou a viver em função do irmão.

- Tem certeza Isa? Kanon parece tão relax.

- Fachada. Ele é assim para não preocupar o Saga, mas no fundo... se continuar assim é bem capaz do Kanon desabar primeiro e desabafar feio.

Suellen fitou o geminiano preocupada, ele sofria calado?

- Já vivi um caso parecido. - disse Isa. - se não tivermos alguém apoiando, não damos conta. Kanon deve está no limite.

- Ele me disse isso. Que tem vontade de chutar o balde.

- Pois então. Kanon deve está perto de ter um colapso nervoso.

- O que eu faço Isa? - Suellen não queria que Kanon sofresse.

- Continue dando força para ele, mas quando estiverem sozinhos, procure conversar outras coisas. Deixe-o voltar a lembrar que existe um mundo lá fora. Que ele pode continuar apoiando o Saga e ter uma vida.

A pernambucana ficou em silêncio, não imaginava que o geminiano estava nesse ponto. Mas será que ele aproximou-se dela, por vê-la apenas como um ponto de apoio? Apenas como uma amiga?

- Ele não deve me ver de outra maneira... - murmurou para si, mas Isa acabou por escutar.

- Pode ser que sim pode ser que não, Su. Ele pode realmente te ver apenas como um apoio, ou como algo a mais. Só o tempo pode dizer.

- O que o tempo pode dizer?

Suellen voltou a atenção para o cavaleiro que parou a pouco delas.

- Nada Kanon. - sorriu, Kanon era maravilhoso em todos os sentidos.

- Tem certeza?

- Não é nada de mais Kanon. - disse Isa.

- Se a senhora Kamyu disse... - deu um grande sorriso. - você merece um premio. É a única pessoa que consegue fazer com que Kamus diga mais que duas palavras. Alias a segunda. Miro também tem esse poder, só que ao invés de palavras é xingamento.

- É impressão sua...

- Ele só fala em Marselha, na sua tese e de como você é inteligente. Está empolgado pois achou alguém que goste dos livros dele.

Isa ficou calada sem graça.

- Você gosta de meter as pessoas em saia justa. - Suellen fechou a cara.

- Não disse nada...

- Mabel me contou sobre um lago perto de Rodorio. Eu quero conhecer.

- Agora?

- Sim agora. - passou a mão pelo braço dele. - vamos.

Kanon não se importou em ser puxado, achou até graça.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mu acabou por parar em Touro. Os dois cavaleiros conversavam na sala.

- Realmente isso me preocupa Mu. - disse Deba. - e se for indicio de alguma guerra?

- Não creio. - disse o ariano fitando o céu. - apesar de ser estranho o vértice não abrir. Pode ser apenas por uma causa banal.

- Assim espero. Não queria que fosse algo sério com a Bel aqui.

- Você está gostando dela?

- Nãooo. - arregalou os olhos. - ela só é uma amiga.

- Amiga... sei...

- É amiga mesmo. Você que está enxergando demais.

- Então não se importa se algum cavaleiro quiser ficar com ela? - indagou, pois sabia que o lado possessivo do amigo o trairia.

- Se alguém encostar nela morre. - disse sério.

- Admita, que o grande Aldebaran está apaixonado! - o ariano riu.

- Se eu estou e você? - resolveu pegar no pé dele. - Ester para lá, Ester para cá.

- Eu não preciso mentir sobre meus sentimentos, eu gosto dela. Ester é uma pessoa muito especial.

- Hum...- sorriu. - finalmente o tímido Mu mostrou as garrinhas. Vocês já...

- Já o que? - o fitou sem entender.

- Não se faça de bobo. - o sorriso cresceu. - vocês dois já... algo mais profundo.

Quando entendeu o ariano ficou rubro.

- Que isso Ricardo?!

- Não sei por que esse espanto. Então transaram ou não?

- Ricardo! - o rosto ficou escarlate.

O brasileiro começou a rir do embaraço do amigo.

- Não estou achando engraçado.

- Desculpa Mu... é porque o único virgem que eu sei é o Shaka. Pensava que você já tivesse experiência...

- Não muita... sabe que não sou como Miro, MM, Kanon, Aiolos e outros por aí. E Ester merece respeito. Aposto que pensa do mesmo modo com a Mabel, do contrário já tinha feito.

- Ela é moça de família, tem que ter respeito. - disse resoluto.

- Então pare com pensamentos pervertidos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cris colocou a cabeça para dentro. Tinha certeza que viu Saga entrando ali, já que viu Aiolos, Shion e ele saírem do escritório da deusa.

Entrou, olhando ao redor.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ah! - deu um pulo. - que susto Saga! - colocou a mão no peito.

- Desculpe. - a expressão era séria e Cris percebeu.

- Está procurando uma resposta pela barreira não ter aberto...

- Sim. Ela deveria ter aberto. - disse convicto.

- Mas eu gostei de ficar... - olhou para baixo.

- Sua permanência aqui é imprudente. Não pertence a esse mundo.

Ela o fitou.

- Não gostou de termos ficado? - usou o termo no plural, mas na verdade queria dizer no singular.

- Não. - disse seco.

- Por que...? - sentiu o chão sumir.

- A cada dia nesse lugar, pode trazer consequências graves. Você não pertence a esse lugar.

Ouvir aquilo doeu. Era um claro sinal que a presença dela, não era assim bem vista por Saga. Talvez os beijos e conversa não tenham significado nada, fosse apenas um momento qualquer.

O geminiano trazia a expressão tão fria quanto Kamus. Era melhor cortar qualquer laço que poderia ter com ela. Se deixasse levar pela situação, quando ela fosse embora realmente, seria pior.

- Pode ter certeza que encontrarei uma forma de manda-la de volta.

- Espero que sim... acho melhor eu ir... caso Atena precise de mim. Tchau.

Passou por ele sem fita-lo.

- "Adeus Cristiane." - pensou ao vê-la fechar a porta.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Jules estava sentada a mesa picando algumas verduras. Dohko na pia cortava as carnes. A brasileira o fitava de vez em quando. Queria saber o que o beijo de ontem tinha significado para ele. Mas como entrar no assunto?

- Tem família Dohko? - indagou.

- Tinha uma irmã mais nova. Meilin. - a fitou. - Ela era uma graça! Ficava sem entender por que eu tinha olhos claros. Olhos de gato como ela dizia. Antes de vir para o santuário morava com meus pais e meus avós paternos.

- Tem descendentes?

- Não sei... a última vez que tive noticias, ela estava idosa, tinha netos... mas depois não soube mais. Também não procurei... não queria ter essa lembrança.

- Por quê?

- Saber que eu viveria muitos anos, não era algo que eu aceitava. Foi muito difícil no começo...- disse tristemente.

- Só você tinha olhos claros? - perguntou para mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Minha avó materna. Ela me contava que o pai dela e tios tinham olhos claros.

- É muito raro de se ver oriental com olhos claros.

- Sim. A Juliana se parece com a Mei. Parece muito, principalmente no jeito.

- Então é por isso que gosta tanto da Ju?

- É como se eu tivesse minha irmã de volta. Gostei do vértice não ter aberto.

- E acha que ele vai abrir hoje?

- Não sei Jules... o fato dele não ter aberto hoje foi muito estranho. Só espero que não seja indicio de problemas.

O libriano calou-se. Já vivera anos suficiente para saber que quando algo não acontecia no santuário era sinal de problemas. Seu lado cavaleiro queria que o vértice tivesse aberto, assim a morada de Atena estaria segura, mas seu lado homem, achou ótimo a barreira ter continuado fechada. Poderia desfrutar mais da companhia de Jules e da presença de Juliana. Ele a fitou, ela estava com os olhos baixos, voltados para a vasilha onde picava os legumes. Será que ela tinha ficado com raiva do beijo?

Jules sentiu o olhar, mas não se atreveu a erguer o rosto. Queria muito saber se o beijo tivera algum significado para Dohko. E como se pergunta isso?

- Dohko... - chamou sem erguer o rosto.

- Sim?

- Teve dor de cabeça ontem?

- Não...

- Sobre... o que aconteceu... na fonte...

O libriano parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se na frente dela. Jules ergueu o rosto deparando com o belo rosto do cavaleiro.

- Eu não me arrependo. Era algo que eu queria, mas não imaginava que queria.

Ela não entendeu.

- Quando vocês chegaram, confesso que não prestei atenção em você.

- Normalmente eu não chamo muito a atenção... - abaixou o rosto.

- Eu tinha mais "olhos" para Juliana devido ela me lembrar muito a minha irmã.

- Entendo...

- Só fui te "ver" quando me ajudou com minha crise. Foi extramente solicita comigo. Até passou a noite comigo. Jamais vou me esquecer disso.

- Não foi nada Dohko... - não o olhava.

- Foi sim. - pegou na mão dela, colocando a faca de lado. - Quando digo que não me arrependo é porque gostei de ter beijado você.

Ela ficou em silêncio surpresa com as palavras.

- Shura disse que vocês apenas nos veem como heróis, mergulhados em faz de contas e não como homens...

- Sabe que te vejo muito além da armadura. - o fitou.

- Agora eu sei... e é um pouco assustador...

- Assustador? - indagou surpresa.

- Nunca tive ninguém assim... tão próximo... - disse um pouco acanhado. -uma relação intima que envolvesse não apenas sexo...

- "Vou matar as sirigaitas que tocaram nele." - pensou. - nunca gostou de ninguém?

- Nossa vida nunca nos deu a chance disso... somos guerreiros... entende? Até a batalha contra Hades, nossa vida era resumida a batalhas. Quando Atena nos trouxe, ficamos um pouco deslocados. Não tem como ter uma vida normal depois de tudo...

- Acho que entendo.

- Eu sei que o vértice pode abri a qualquer momento, mas... - a fitou. - será que podemos ter alguma coisa...? Como o Miro diz amizade colorida? Ainda se usa esse termo?

- Sim Dohko. - sorriu. - tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

Jules sorriu pegando na mão dele.

- Podemos sim Hian.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de despachar as malas, Marin foi tratar de resolver as coisas burocráticas sobre o grupo. A mente não estava muito ligada no dever que deveria cumprir e sim na permanência de Fernando. Como as coisas ficariam agora? Sentia-se mal, pois não podia negar que gostara do beijo. Mas tinha Aioria e ela o amava muito. Balançou a cabeça querendo dissipar tais pensamentos. Como queria que Shina estivesse ali. Apesar do jeito duro da amazona ela era uma boa amiga e podia confiar nela. Quando saia pela porta da cozinha acabou por encontrar Aioria.

O cavaleiro estava ali há muito tempo. Queria ver Gabe, mas pensou não ser prudente. Era melhor manter-se afastado. Não seria justo nem com ela nem com Marin.

- Aioria?

- Oi. - o cavaleiro deu lhe um beijo na testa.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se precisa de ajuda.

- Ah...- murmurou.

- O que foi? - notou o ar desanimado. - É algo sobre o vértice?

- Saga, Shion e seu irmão estão tentando descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Foi estranho mesmo.

- Atena está trancada no escritório. Bom... tenho que ir. Tem muito serviço a fazer.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. - em outros tempos acharia bom passar um tempo a mais com o cavaleiro, mas agora queria ficar sozinha, para pensar. - É melhor ir para Leão, Atena pode convoca-lo.

- Está bem. Vai almoçar em Libra?

- Se der eu vou. Tchau.

O cavaleiro foi para beija-la, sentia que precisava fazer isso. Marin queria recuar, mas pensou que Aioria poderia estranhar. Os dois deram um selinho, sentindo-se constrangidos. A japonesa o fitou, queria conta-lo o que tinha acontecido, não queria engana-lo, mas conhecendo o temperamento do namorado, certamente ele daria uma surra em Fernando.

- Tchau Aioria.

- Tchau...

O grego ficou olhando até Marin sumir da vista. Poderia ter lhe contato sobre os beijos. Precisa conversar com Aiolos, ele poderia lhe orientar o que fazer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cris andava pelo corredor de cabeça baixa, nem percebeu a aproximação de Suellen e Kanon.

- O que foi Cris? - indagou a brasileira.

- Ah... nada. - deu um meio sorriso.

- O que o meu irmão te falou ou fez. - a voz de Kanon saiu fria.

- Não o vi...

- Fale Cris. - disse enfático.

- Que vai encontrar uma maneira de me mandar de volta... que eu não pertenço a esse mundo.

Kanon soltou um longo suspiro. As vezes dava vontade de pegar o irmão e dar-lhe uma surra para ver se "acordava."

- Ele não quis dizer isso.

- Disse com todas as letras. Vou subir. Depois desço para o almoço. - passou por eles. - o quarto é o mesmo?

- Libra.

- Ok.

Os dois acompanharam até ela sumir no alto da escada.

- As vezes dá vontade de pegar o Saga e esfola-lo vivo!

- Talvez ele não goste dela Kanon. - disse Su. - isso pode acontecer.

- É claro que ele gosta. Só o estúpido que não vê isso!

Suellen o fitou.

- Kanon...

- Sim? - a olhou.

- O vértice. Não se esqueça dele. Talvez seja muito melhor que o Saga não goste dela.

O geminiano abriu a boca para depois fecha-la.

- Nós podemos ir embora a qualquer momento.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Ainda quer ir ao lago? - sorriu.

- Sim.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ester, Mabel e Juliana desciam as doze casas numa conversa animada. Ao chegar a Virgem, Juliana ficou apreensiva. E se Shaka estivesse lá? E se fosse castiga-la pelo beijo?

_- O que foi Ju?_

- E se o Shaka...

- Ele que não se atreva. - disse Mabel. - se ele encostar em você, chamamos a Atena.

Passaram a passos apressados pelo salão de Virgem, sem encontrar com o guardião. O restante do percurso foi tranquilo.

Mu e Deba conversavam quando o dono da casa escutou batidas a porta.

- Mabel... - deu um grande sorriso.

- Oi... - derretia toda vez que via aqueles dentes alvos.

- _Oi Deba._

Mu escutou a voz do tablet levantando.

- Ester.

_- Oi Mu..._

Juliana sentia-se deslocada. Era claro que estava no meio de casais.

- Oi Ju. - disse o brasileiro. - entrem.

Entraram acomodando-se no sofá.

- Estamos atrapalhando? - indagou Mabel.

- Sabe que nunca me atrapalha.

- Só estávamos conversando sobre o vértice Mabel. - disse Mu sem tirar o olhar de Ester.

- Sabe por que ele não abriu? - indagou Ju.

- Ainda é cedo para dizer Ju. - disse Aldebaran. - pode ter sido por vários motivos.

- Eu gostei dele não ter aberto. - Bel sorriu. - podemos ficar mais tempo.

Os cinco começaram uma animada conversação.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus estava na sua biblioteca selecionando alguns livros. Miro deitado no sofá apenas observava. Desde a chegada de Isa, Kamus tem agido de forma diferente. Fala um pouco mais e em todos os assuntos o nome da brasileira é tocado pelo menos duas vezes. O escorpião abriu um grande sorriso, resolvendo alfinetar.

- Alguns cavaleiros gostaram da barreira não ter aberto. - disse.

- Pois não deveriam. - disse sem se virar. - não deixa de ser um indicio que algo está errado.

- Nisso tem razão, mas não deixa de ser uma oportunidade de Aiolos ficar com a Isa. - sorriu. - ela chamou a atenção dele. - era mentira, apenas queria colocar lenha na fogueira.

Kamus parou o que estava fazendo.

- Ele disse isso? - o fitou.

Miro queria sorrir, pois conseguira tocar na ferida do amigo. Se Kamus parou o que estava fazendo para escuta-lo era porque o assunto o interessa muito.

- Dizer não disse, mas pelo olhar... sabe como o Aiolos é...

O francês ficou em silêncio. Isa disse com todas as letras, na noite anterior, que via outras qualidades nele, além de ser o cavaleiro de aquário. Tinha observado bem a garota, ela não era do tipo saliente.

- Aceita um conselho desse seu velho amigo seu? - Miro sentou no sofá. - sou experiente com essas coisas.

- Imagino...

- Mas sou mesmo. Por que não a chama para tomar uns daqueles seus vinhos caros.

- Já fiz isso ontem a noite.

- Como? - o escorpião arregalou os olhos. - sério?

Kamus sorriu.

- Sou mais esperto que você imagina. Nós saboreamos um delicio vinho, conversamos e no final acabamos por nos beijar.

Agora sim Miro arregalou os olhos. Kamus não era de fazer isso.

- Não acredito que por uma noite jogou o bom senso fora! Até que em fim acabou o jejum e transou.

- Eu não transei com ela Miro. - disse frio. - e olha como fala dela.

- Não? Ficou só no beijo?!

- Sim. Sabe que não sou como você.

- Meu caro Kamyu. - levantou passando o braço pelo pescoço do amigo. - as vezes na vida devemos mandar o bom senso para PQP, arriscar mais, sabe? - fez cara de filosofo. - você gosta dela. Arrisque-se, o máximo que pode levar é um tapa na cara.

- Coisa que você leva sempre. - o fitou.

- Faz parte. - sorriu.

- E a Marcela?

- Estamos falando de você. - desconversou.

- Notei que chegou atrasado, tomou remédio?

- Tomei... - afastou-se.

- Quantos?

- Quatro ou cinco não me lembro.

- Deveria pedir a Atena para marcar uma consulta. Talvez trocar a medicação.

- Não adianta Kamus. - o fitou. - sabe que nosso problema não tem solução. E para de mudar de assunto. Se você não tomar providencia, sinto muito, mas não vou me segurar. A Isa é interessante.

- Não está falando sério...

- Perco o amigo, mas não perco a mulher.

- Não faria isso. - o fitou incrédulo.

- Como diz o Deba: _Sabe de nada inocente_. - gargalhou. - fui!

Kamus fitou a porta.

- Ele não faria isso... ou faria?

**O.o.O.o.O**

Na sexta casa, Shaka estava recluso na sala das arvores gêmeas. Meditava para tentar descobrir o por que da barreira não ter aberto. Foi um comportamento totalmente anormal e teria que descobrir as consequências disso. Na primeira hora até conseguiu meditar, mas nas seguintes a imagem de Juliana vinha constantemente na sua mente.

- "Pelos deuses! Essa garota me atrapalha até nas meditações!"

O beijo veio-lhe na mente, o rosto corou.

- Por Atena! - levantou irritado. - não tenho um minuto de paz!

A passos duros saia do jardim. Meditaria no templo de Hefesto, talvez lá pudesse pensar em paz. Passou a mão no rosário, tomando o rumo da saída.

Não teve problema em passar por Leão já que o morador não estava. Passaria por Câncer direto se a atmosfera da casa permitisse. Shaka sentia a presença de todos os espíritos que habitavam naquele lugar. Lembrou-se da maneira assustada que Juliana o fitou depois da experiência e no abraço recebido. O rosto antes duro suavizou. Olhou para as mãos que a carregaram naquele dia. Ela era tão frágil...

- Que surpresa.

Shaka se virou deparando com Giovanni.

- O que devo a visita? - acendeu um cigarro.

- Só estava de passagem. Não pode fumar aqui.

- Estou na minha casa. Alias me responda uma coisa. O que fazia na minha casa ontem?

- Ontem?

- Senti sua presença.

- Estava de passagem quando me deparei com algo que pensava que não existia.

- O que?

- Pensei que sua casa estava purificada, no entanto a Juliana pode ver espíritos aqui.

- Quem? - franziu o cenho. - ah... - soltou fumaça. - a menina que Dohko gosta. A japa.

Shaka estreitou o olhar.

- Então você a "salvou". Coisa curiosa Shaka ajudando alguém. Dohko sabe disso?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele vai ficar com ciúmes. Está dando atenção para a mulher dele.

- Mulher dele?

- É... - sorriu maliciosamente. - esqueci que não entende esses termos. Não sei como consegue se manter-se "puro" por tanto tempo. Seu pênis nem deve funcionar.

- Giovanni... - a voz saiu fria.

- É uma pena que não pode curtir os prazeres da carne. Fazer um sexo gostoso. Falta de incentivo não foi. Miro, Aiolos e eu bem que tentamos te levar para a zona.

- Ao respeito.

- Brincadeira. Se você não se importa com isso, quem importa. Um conselho, não fica dando atenção para a Juliana, Dohko pode não gostar. - fingiu se importar, mas no fundo adoraria ver uma briga dos dois.

Shaka queria mandar o cavaleiro para um dos infernos, mas conteve-se, até porque queria saber uma coisa.

- Dohko e ela já...

- Transaram? Acho que sim. - disse simplesmente.

O indiano ficou calado, pensativo. Mask percebeu o súbito silencio do companheiro. Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, mas logo procurou afastar, Shaka estava importando com a situação entre Juliana e Dohko apenas para manter a moral e bons costumes do santuário, nada além disso.

- Vem aqui um minuto. - girou o calcanhar, Shaka o seguiu.

Giovanni foi até o quarto, pegando algo dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Veja isso.

- O que é?

- Veja na sua casa. Depois me fale. - sorriu maliciosamente.

- O que é?

- Algo que vai te ajudar, um filme. - queria rir, mas não podia. - veja e depois me fale. Veja agora.

Shaka pegou o dvd de capa negra. Vindo de MM não poderia ser boa coisa, mas se ajudasse a esquecer por alguns minutos a brasileira assistiria.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da barreira não ter aberto, Shura foi direto para casa. Num espaço aos fundos da casa, treinava. Tentava se concentrar, mas pensava em Julia. A barreira tinha que ter aberto, assim poderia seguir sua vida normalmente, mas agora o fantasma da brasileira o acompanharia. Não bastasse isso ainda tinha Mask. Conhecia o jeito do cavaleiro, ele não perderia a chance de leva-la para cama.

- Droga! - deu um soco num saco de areia, rasgando-o. - droga!

Foi até a área de serviço pegar uma vassoura e uma pá. Executava o serviço em silêncio.

Saga na biblioteca debruçou sobre os livros, a pesquisa fluía quando se lembrou que Shura tinha alguns livros sobre o santuário. Talvez em algum deles pudesse ter uma informação importante. Rapidamente dirigiu-se para a décima casa. Encontrou o morador varrendo o chão.

- Shura?

- Oi. - respondeu seco.

- Já rasgou? - referia-se ao saco. - Miro tinha comprado uns mais resistentes.

- Pois não são. - a voz saia fria.

- Algum problema Shura? - conhecia muito bem o amigo. Shura era bem introspectivo, mas depois de anos de convivência o conhecia muito bem.

- Nenhum Saga. O que quer?

- Aqueles livros da biblioteca...

- Vou pegar.

Os dois seguiram até a sala, Shura pegou três livros sobre uma mesinha.

- Aqui.

- Obrigado. Espero que sejam uteis, precisamos abri a barreira o quanto antes.

- É o que mais desejo. A permanência delas aqui é prejudicial.

- Sei o quanto é... - murmurou pensando na mineira.

Shura notou o tom melancólico. Com o tempo Shura aprendera a distinguir as muitas facetas da personalidade de Saga. Eram amigos, ainda mais porque o geminiano o ajudou a superar a atitude dele para com Aiolos. Era o único que sentia-se confortável para conversar sobre esse assunto.

- Está tudo sobre controle?

- Sim. - respondeu sabendo que Shura falava da sua outra face.

- Ainda mantém contato com ela? - nas suas observações notou que o cavaleiro olhava de um jeito diferente para Cristiane.

- Não... - abaixou o olhar. - tento me manter afastado.

- É o melhor que você faz Saga, sabe como elas nos veem. - Shura dizia mais para si do que para o geminiano. Julia só tinha olhos para Giovanni.

- Eu sei... por isso que quero encontrar uma forma de leva-las para o mundo real. Será melhor para todos.

- Será melhor para todos...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Aiolos ainda ficaram por um bom tempo em Star Hill. Quando voltaram Shion seguiu para o escritório da deusa, Aiolos para sua casa. Foi com surpresa que viu o irmão.

- Aioria?

- Será que podemos conversar? - estava aflito. - é sério.

Aiolos franziu o cenho sentando ao lado do irmão.

- E a barreira? - indagou, antes de iniciar o assunto.

- Nada ainda. - Aiolos esfregou as mãos no rosto. - sem pistas. Shion está tão perdido quanto Atena.

- E você? O que acha?

- Não sei Aioria... eu não tenho conhecimento suficiente para opinar. Nos momentos mais críticos do santuário eu estava morto. Não sei lidar com isso. O cabeça dura do Saga não aceita ser meu auxiliar.

- Saga tem os motivos dele.

- Motivos sem fundamentos! Ele está se tratando. Tendo ajuda dele seria muito mais fácil.

Aioria o fitava. Aiolos estava inseguro em assumir a função de grande mestre. Ele tinha mudado, ou a situação era outra. Quando pequeno admirava a segurança que o irmão lhe transmitia. Aiolos sempre tinha solução para tudo e se não tivesse corria atrás. Determinado. As vezes ficava pensando se o irmão não se sentia deslocado. Morreu com 14 anos, no inicio dos problemas do santuário. Quando voltou a vida, com a mesma idade, cresceu num santuário sem guerras, numa atmosfera de paz. Com certeza isso influenciou na sua formação. Realmente faltava lhe a experiência em batalha. Ainda era imaturo para assumir cargo tão importante.

- Ainda tem cinco anos até assumir. As vezes até lá Saga muda de ideia. - tentou anima-lo.

- Assim espero. O que queria conversar?

- Escute tudo primeiro depois briga.

- O que aprontou Aioria?

O leonino contou sobre a tarde com Gabe e o beijo no jardim. Aiolos ouvia tudo num profundo silêncio. Sua expressão era séria.

- Não sei o que faço Olos.

- Como teve coragem Aioria?

- Eu não sei... só senti vontade e beijei.

- Você traiu a Marin. - disse seco. - sabe o que eu penso sobre isso.

Se com assuntos do santuário, Aiolos era inseguro em outras...

- Tem que contar a ela. - disse enfático.

- E se ele terminar comigo?

- Pensasse nisso antes. Você agiu errado com as duas. A Gabrielle é jovem e está encantada pelo fato de te conhecer, está iludindo-a. Você não vai dar o que ela quer.

Aioria ficou calado.

- Ou vai? - Aiolos arregalou os olhos. - está gostando dela?

- Não sei... eu amo a Marin, mas... eu também gosto da Gabe... nós gostamos das mesmas coisas e...

- Aioria!

O leonino assustou.

- Se está pensando em ficar com as duas, direi pessoalmente a elas e a Shion. Não é uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro.

- Você vai para zona e eu não falo nada. - rebateu.

- Eu não estou compromissado com ninguém. Sabe o que eu penso sobre traição. Qualquer traição. Já passei isso com o Saga e com o Shura.

- Mas você os perdoou.

- Sim, perdoei. E a Marin pode fazer o mesmo se for sincero com ela.

- E se ela não me perdoar?

- É a consequência. Abra o jogo com ela. Diz a verdade. Vocês se gostam desde quando eram adolescentes não jogue uma relação como essa no ralo. Gabe pode ir embora a qualquer momento. Não troque algo sólido, a não ser que queira realmente ficar com a Gabe. Se a quer, abra o jogo com a Marin e termine.

- Mas...

- Aioria!

- Já entendi... eu vou pensar.

- Não tem que pensar e sim falar. Seja sincero com a Marin. Ela não merece ser traída dessa forma. E converse também com a Gabe, seja sincero com ela também.

- Está bem... vou falar com elas.

- Resolva o quanto antes.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saori estava deitada no sofá do seu escritório. Os cabelos lilases estavam espalhados. Os olhos verdes fitavam o teto branco. E agora? A barreira não abriu como deveria ter aberto. Era um sinal claro que algo não andava bem. A permanência deles poderia custar caro ao santuário. Nem nas suas memórias como Atena encontrava solução para isso. O pensamento desviou para a noite anterior, por que confessara a Rodrigo que gostava de Sísifo? Aquilo era algo que deveria permanecer escondido. Levantou, saindo, precisava pensar. Seguiu para seu quarto, sentando na varanda que dava para os fundos do santuário. A sua frente a estátua imponente da deusa.

Olhou para o céu.

- " O que eu faço vovô?"

Os pensamentos voltaram-se para Rodrigo. Não esperava aquela confissão por parte dele, ainda mais o beijo. A grega levou as mãos a boca rosada.

Escutou passos.

- Atena. - Shion fez uma leve reverencia. - desculpe entrar sem permissão. Bati na porta, mas não tive resposta.

- Tudo bem Shion. Sente-se. - apontou uma cadeira.

- Obrigado.

- Shion, - o fitou. - o que faria se estivesse entre o dever e sua vontade?

- Não entendi.

- O que faria se tivesse que escolher entre seguir sua vontade ou sacrifica-la em prol de outros.

- Depende do seu grau de responsabilidade. Por quê? - estranhou a pergunta.

- Por nada. - sorriu. - descobriu alguma coisa? - o rosto ficou sério.

- Não. - voltou o olhar para a estátua. - não há nada registrado sobre isso. Em todas às vezes a barreira levou os "intrusos" para fora.

- Então teremos que encontrar alguma maneira para leva-los de volta.

- Creio que sim senhorita. Saga está cuidando disso.

- Ele ainda insiste em não ser o auxiliar de Aiolos?

- Insiste, mas tentarei ao longo dos próximos anos convence-lo.

- Faça isso.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal? - Saori voltou o olhar para o ariano.

- Claro.

- Já se apaixonou?

Shion franziu o cenho diante de pergunta tão inesperada.

- Se não quiser responder tudo bem.

- Já. - disse, voltando o olhar para a paisagem. - Há muitos anos. Foi pouco tempo depois que me tornei grande mestre. Era uma serva. Ela também gostava de mim, mas nossas posições nos colocavam em uma situação complicada. O santuário do século dezoito era bem diferente do de agora. As normas eram mais rígidas. Ela então se afastou, pois não queria ser um empecilho para as minhas obrigações.

- Não cogitou ir com ela?

- Se cedesse a minha vontade, o santuário não teria se erguido.

- Se ressente por isso?

- Não seria ressentimento, apenas a dúvida de como seria minha vida se tivesse seguido com ela.

Saori pensou em Rodrigo.

- Sei que a senhorita me entende, pois passou por isso.

A grega sorriu.

- Nada passa despercebido aos olhos do grande mestre... sempre soube?

- Comecei a desconfiar assim que me tornei o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Às vezes penso que exigi demais dele.

- Sísifo fez tudo por amor. Tenho certeza que ele não se arrependeu de nada.

- Tenho saudades daquele tempo... do jeito impulsivo do Kárdia, da introspecção de El Cid, do jeito brincalhão de Hasgard, da confiança do Tenma... de Sage e Hakurei que me acompanharam desde a minha vida anterior...enfim de todos.

- Foram bons tempos... - Shion sorriu ao se lembrar da sua juventude.

O celular de Atena quebrou a nostalgia.

- Tenho que ir ao escritório na cidade. - levantou olhando o visor. - devo voltar depois do almoço, peça a Saga que me procure. Chame Marin e Aiolos também, precisamos descobrir uma forma de manda-los de volta. Qualquer coisa me avise.

- Sim Atena.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da conversa com Kamus, Miro resolveu procurar Marcela. Não foi até o templo, mandando um recado através de uma serva, para que ela fosse até o jardim ao lado dos alojamentos.

Marcela recebeu o recado sem saber quem a chamara, pois Miro foi tácito com a serva a não revelar quem chamava. A brasileira adentrou o jardim a procura da pessoa. Fechou a cara ao ver o escorpião.

- Oi. - o cavaleiro levantou assim que a viu.

- O que quer? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito de forma impaciente.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Já dissemos tudo lembra?

- Não dissemos não.

- Vá se ferrar Miro! Veio cheio de cena e agora quer posar de bonzinho. Vá para o inferno!

- Só quero conversar. - disse sério.

- Então fala. - disse impaciente.

O escorpião indicou um banco.

- Estou bem de pé.

- Senta Marcela.

A brasileira o fitou ferina.

- Por favor.

A contra gosto sentou, mas a uma relativa distancia.

- Fala.

- Ontem não me despedi de voce, pois apaguei.

- Sei...

- Sabe que eu tenho problema de insônia. Tomei uns cinco comprimidos de uma vez, então...

- Por isso chegou atrasado.

- Sim... Mais cedo, no almoço... – encheu os pulmões. - Sei que fui idiota.

- Ainda bem que percebeu.

- Quer me deixar falar? - indagou irritado.

- Prossiga.

- Não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras.

- Agora vem todo arrependido...

- Máh...

- Não me chame assim! Para você é Marcela!

- Que saco! - levantou. - você não me deixa falar!

- Porque só sai merda quando abre a boca! - também levantou. - quer saber? Não precisa dizer mais nada. Já aceitei as suas desculpas.

- Desculpas? Que desculpas? Quem está pedindo desculpas. Só disse aquilo porque você me provocou. Não tinha nada que sair com o Kanon.

- Como é? - o fitou incrédula. - Agora vai ficar regulando com quem eu saio? Nem meus pais fazem isso o que dirá você! Eu saio com quem eu quiser!

- Então não se importa se eu sair com a Heluane.

Marcela deu um sorriso sinistro.

- Acontece que ela não vai sair com você. - disse a brasileira. - se quiser gandaiar vai procurar as servas.

- Pois é isso mesmo que vou fazer! É impossível manter um dialogo com você!

- Digo o mesmo! Seu escorpião metido! Convencido!

- Sou mesmo. - deu um sorriso debochado. - eu sei que posso ser metido!

Marcela o fitou ferina.

- " Pior que o filho da mãe é bonito."

- Pois bem senhorita Marcela, estava disposto a conversar, mas já que não quer...

A poucos metros dali, Gabe caminhava em direção ao jardim. Precisa pensar em como seria a estadia no santuário com Marin e Aioria. A consciência pesava e pensava seriamente em revelar tudo para a amazona. Sua atenção foi chamada por vozes alteradas. Chegou bem no momento em que Miro...

- ... mas já que não quer... - o escorpião viu Gabe. - te entreguei meu coração e mesmo assim... - fez cara de magoado.

- Marcela? Miro? - Gabe olhou para o escorpião. - o que foi Miro?

- Acabo de ser dispensado. - disse triste. - infelizmente Marcela não gosta de mim.

- O que? - Marcela gritou.

- Sério? - Gabe ficou penalizada pelo cavaleiro.

- Sim. Disse o quanto a amava e que queria ficar junto pelo tempo que fosse, mas ela não quer. Mas tudo bem. - fingiu limpar uma lágrima. - sei quando devo recuar.

Gabe o fitou compadecida, depois olhou para Marcela. A paulista franziu o cenho, além de estúpido era mentiroso!

- É mentira Gabe! Ele está dizendo mentiras!

- Deixe para lá Gabe. Eu não me importo. - a voz do grego saiu embarcada. - vou te deixar em paz. Sei que gosta do Kanon, vou deixar o caminho livre.

- Você gosta do Kanon? - Gabe a fitou incrédula.

- Claro que não! Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto desse metido! - levou a mão a boca. - "puta que pariu..."

O escorpião deu um grande sorriso, aproveitando que Gabe não estava olhando para ele.

- "Xeque-mate."

Marcela olhava com ódio para ele.

- É melhor eu ir Gabe. - voltou com a voz melosa. - pois sei o que ela disse é mentira. Ela é gosta do Kanon. Torço para que sejam felizes.

Saiu de cabeça baixa.

- Coitado... - murmurou Gabe.

- Seu filho da puta! - estava possessa. - idiota!

- Coitado Marcela, ele diz que gosta de você e é assim que o trata? E os sentimentos dele.

Marcela olhava incrédula para Gabe, como ela pôde cair na lábia dele?

- É mentira! Ele está inventando tudo isso!

- Eu querendo que o Aioria goste de mim e você tem o amor do seu cavaleiro favorito...

O ódio subiu em Marcela. Miro era um cretino! Mentiroso e manipulador!

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Mas não vai mesmo!


	18. Chapter 18: Ciumes?

**Capitulo 18**

**Ciúmes...?**

* * *

Seguindo as orientações de Isa, Suellen conversava assuntos diversos com Kanon. Pelo menos por alguns segundos queria que ele se esquecesse da sua batalha com Saga. Passaram pelo atalho que ligava o templo a Rodorio. Depois tomaram o rumo do lago. Quando a brasileira deslumbrou a água límpida não se contentou em apenas olhar. Sentou na beirada colocando os pés na água.

- Que delicia...

- Esse lugar foi o local favorito dos aspirantes a cavaleiros. Deba era o que mais ficava aqui.

- Não tem como se sentir mal nesse lugar. É muito lindo!

Kanon olhou para Suellen sorrindo.

- Gostei da barreira não ter aberto.

- Eu também. - o fitou.

- Vou comer coisas gostosas todos dias.

- Interesseiro... - o fitou ferina. - vou cobrar pelo serviço.

- Justo. Quanto quer?

Suellen arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está falando sério?

- Brincadeira Su. - gargalhou.

A brasileira sorriu, Kanon estava mais solto.

- Só sua presença me faz bem, sabe Saga e eu...

Kanon não terminou a frase, pois recebera uma rajada de água na cara. Quando percebeu Suellen tinha saído correndo.

- Pensa que eu não te pego?

Levantou, passando a correr atrás da brasileira. E Suellen se esforçava já que Kanon estava alcançando-a. Quando ela olhou para trás não o viu mais.

- Cadê? - parou. - Kanon?

O cavaleiro tinha sumido.

- Kanon? - olhava ao redor. - Kanon? Kanon aparece. Kanon? - ficou preocupada.

Caminhou até algumas árvores próximas.

- Kanon.

- Eu? - surgiu diante dela.

- Ah! - Suellen soltou um grito assustado, recuando. - quer me matar do coração?!

- Você que começou... - sorriu.

- Como veio para cá?

- Velocidade da Luz. Eu deveria joga-la no lago.

- Você não teria coragem...

- Quer apostar? - o geminiano a pegou no colo.

- Não Kanon! Me solta.

- Agora está com medo senhorita Suellen?

- Eu não sei nadar. Prometo que cozinho tudo que quiser. - precisava convencê-lo.

- Sério? - parou na beirada. - tudo mesmo?

- Tudo.

- A ideia é boa... - fingiu pensar. - mas prefiro te jogar.

- Kanon!

Ele começou a rir, descendo-a.

- Eu não faria isso com você. - a colocou no chão.

- Pois eu faria.

Tudo que Kanon sentiu foi a força do empurro, indo direto para água.

- Isso foi pelas vezes que meteu a Cris em saia justa e por ter ficado com a Helu.

- Sacanagem. - tirava o cabelo da face. - eu não fiz nada.

- Fez sim dragão marinho. - sorriu.

- Eu achando que fosse um poço de candura, - saia da água. - na verdade é um poço de maldade.

- Faço que posso. - sorriu vitoriosa.

O grego fechou a cara.

- Golpe baixo. - olhou para si. - estou todo molhado.

- Só deitar no sol que seca. - riu.

- Engraçadinha. - tirou a camisa, torcendo-a. - vai ter volta.

Suellen não respondeu, pois estava ocupada vendo os músculos do grego.

- "Um legitimo deus grego."

- Está me olhando assim por quê?

- Nada... não é nada. - sentou-se na relva, tinha que desviar a atenção.

Kanon estendeu a camisa no chão, sentando-se ao lado da brasileira.

- Desculpe a brincadeira.

- Eu deveria ficar com raiva, mas não vou.

- Não? - o fitou intrigada.

- Não.

- Por que? - ficou desconfiada.

Kanon a olhou. Suellen o fitava com a expressão de dúvida.

- Por nada. - resolveu não comentar. - esse tipo de brincadeira ocorria entre Saga e eu, mas depois que ele...

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa nada haver? - indagou cortando-o.

- Sim.

- Como é o templo de Poseidon? Como se respira debaixo d'água? - já estava curiosa a respeito disso, e acabou usando para desviar a atenção do cavaleiro para o problema Saga.

- O poder de Poseidon nos permite respirar debaixo d'água. O seu templo...

Kanon começou a contar sobre o templo e o assunto evoluiu para Julian Solo, as festas que ele promovia etc. Suellen sorria internamente, pois estava conseguindo fazê-lo desligar um pouco dos problemas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka subiu direto para sua casa. Ao chegar, trancou a porta, pois não queria que ninguém o interrompesse. Olhou para o DVD, tinha certeza que deveria ser algo que não gostaria, pois conhecia o gosto duvidoso do canceriano, mas se aquilo ajudasse a esquecer a brasileira assistiria.

Procurou pelo controle do DVD e da TV. Apesar de sua sala está equipada com eles, se tivesse ligado duas vezes foi muito. Detestava TV e a única vez que colocou um filme foi na companhia dos outros cavaleiros. Insistiram tanto para fazer esse tipo de reunião em virgem que teve que ceder. A reunião só não foi ruim pois o filme que assistiu era _"Quem quer ser um milionário?"_ escolhido a dedo por Miro para agradar o indiano.

Depois de muito procurar, colocou o CD no aparelho. O menu apareceu mostrando cinco opções de filmes. Shaka sentou-se no tapete da sala na posição de meditação, apertando o play.

As primeiras cenas mostravam uma rua não muito movimentada, um rapaz vestido de entregador andava pela calçada quando reparou numa mulher bonita que vinha em sentido contrário. A mulher passou por ele piscando.

- Que droga é essa? - Shaka pegou o controle. - só o que me faltava...

Estava prestes a desligar, quando o cenário mudou, agora a mulher da cena anterior estava em casa, deitada no sofá usando roupas mínimas. Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas.

No filme, a campainha tocou. A mulher foi atender e sorriu ao ver quem era. Era o entregador. Eles começaram a conversar em italiano.

- Ainda em italiano... - Shaka ia desligar, mas ficou curioso.

A conversa entre os dois fluía, a mulher o convidou para entrar e poucos minutos depois eles começaram a se pegar o que evoluiria para uma transa.

- Eu juro que tiro todos os sentidos dele...

Pensou em desligar, mas queria ver o desfecho da "ação" e assistiu até o fim. Ao final o indiano sentiu seu membro duro.

- Eu juro que mato! - estava possesso ao mesmo tempo curioso para ver mais. Ficou surpreso com a própria curiosidade. - não posso me deixar levar por tais desejos...

Mas se deixou levar, apertando o play para o próximo filme. E esse o deixou ainda mais em estado de alerta. O casal era composto por um jovem loiro e uma oriental. Imediatamente pensou em Juliana, o pior que começou a imaginar fazendo aquilo com a brasileira. O rosto ficou rubro e seu membro...

- Giovanni fil $%&! - levantou. - você me paga! - desligou o aparelho e foi tomar um banho frio.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Marcela e Gabe tinham voltado para o quarto. Marcela queria matar alguém tamanha raiva que sentia do escorpião. Juliana, Ester e Mabel continuavam em Touro. Kanon e Suellen depois do lago seguiram para Gêmeos. O restante das meninas estavam em seus quartos.

Faltava poucos minutos para as onze meia quando Rodrigo olhou para o relógio.

- Está na hora de descer.

- Vou comer por aqui mesmo. - disse Fernando.

- Por quê?

- Não quero cruzar com a Marin e o Aioria. Não me sentiria bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Vou ficar aqui.

- Está bem.

Na casa de libra, Dohko e Jules faziam os últimos preparativos quando escutaram batidas a porta.

- Já chegaram? - estranhou o libriano.

- Falou em comida de graça, o povo é pontual.

- Pode levar essas travessas?

- Claro.

Antes de abrir a porta Jules deu uma ajeitada na mesa. Tudo estava perfeito. Ela deu um sorriso. Sentia-se como se fosse a dona da casa oferecendo um almoço para amigos. Seria um sonho morar na casa de Libra, tendo Dohko como esposo.

- "Eu que jamais pensei em ter uma vida de dona de casa, estou tendo uma." - pensou. - "é muito bom." - abriu um sorriso.

- Tá quente! Tá quente! - Dohko trazia uma travessa.

- Coloca aqui. - Jules o ajudou.

- Essa é a última. - a fitou. - o que foi? - viu a cara sorridente dela.

- Nada... só estava pensando...

Ele aproximou passando o braço pela cintura dela.

- Em que...?

- Nada. - sorriu.

- Não vai me contar? - tocou os lábios dela, dando selinhos.

- Não foi nada de mais Hian.

- Se diz. - afastou. - pronta para o bando de gafanhotos que vão passar por aquela porta?

- Sim. - riu.

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Deba, Mu, Mabel, Ester, Juliana, Suellen e Kanon. Eles ajeitaram-se na sala do libriano, conversando enquanto esperava pelos outros. Não demorou para Shaka chegar.

- Desculpe o atraso.

- Chegou na hora Shaka. - disse Dohko dando passagem.

Mal pôs os pés na sala a primeira pessoa que Shaka viu foi Juliana. Imediatamente lembrou-se do beijo e do filme, o rosto ficou vermelho. Ela por sua vez nem se atreveu a olhar mais, por medo. Se soubesse que o vértice não abriria não tinha feito aquilo.

- Está tudo bem Shaka? - Dohko estranhou o rosto vermelho.

- Es-ta. Por que não esta-ria? Es-tou o-ti-mo.

- Então tá... senta...

O indiano procurou sentar bem longe de Juliana. Mu aproximou do amigo.

- Junte-se a nós.

- Estou bem aqui. - disse seco.

- Algum problema Shaka? Seu rosto...

- Estou ótimo! Vá aproveitar a Ester.

- Shaka...?

- Está estampado na sua cara que sente algo por ela.

- Está tão visível assim? - indagou envergonhado.

- Está. Só não se esqueça que o vértice pode abrir a qualquer momento e quando isso acontecer vai ficar sofrendo. Como daquela vez que aquela serva foi embora. Não vou ficar ouvindo seus lamentos.

- Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso... - fitou Ester. - nem vai comparar a dor que vou sentir... o que eu sinto pela Ester... - deu um suspiro resignado.

- Gosta mesmo dela? - Shaka notou o tom de voz.

- Sim... - abaixou o rosto.

- Eu não entendo. Se já sabe que vai sofrer por que não se afasta? Essa dor pode ser evitada.

- Sentimentos não são tão fáceis assim Shaka. - o olhou. - já gostou de alguma mulher?

- Não.

- Nem uma única vez? - está certo que Shaka era o único virgem do santuário, mas as vezes ele poderia ter se apaixonado sem chegar a vias do fato.

- Não.

Mu não ficou tão surpreso com a resposta, afinal de contas Shaka foi criado num mundo em que o único sentimento era o de respeito a uma divindade. Ele não tinha qualquer noção de afeição para com os outros.

- Um dia vai entender o que eu sinto.

- Eu nunca vou passar por isso. - disse resoluto.

- Tudo tem a primeira vez Shaka. Até para Buda.

O indiano franziu o cenho. Mu estava jamais se apaixonaria por alguém. O som da voz de Juliana chamou-lhe a atenção. Era uma voz tão delicada...

- "De novo não..." - teve que se controlar para não pensar no beijo.

Jules fazia a sala para Mabel, Ester, Ju, Deba, Su e Kanon enquanto Dohko dava os últimos retoques nos pratos. Os próximos a chegarem foram Isabel, Rodrigo e Cris. Os três juntaram-se ao grupo maior passando a conversar. Pouco tempo depois chegaram Julia e Sheila. Foi a conta delas sentarem para Aioria e Aiolos aparecerem.

- Bom dia a todos. - disse o sagitariano.

- Pensei que nem viria. - disse Dohko. - Shion te liberou?

- Liberou.

Formaram um grande grupo, com apenas Shaka num canto.

Sheila ficou na dela. Aiolos era uma caixa de surpresa e não tinha noção do que passava na cabeça dele. Julia já sabendo da situação, trocou de lugar para puxar papo.

- Deve ser bem difícil ser grande mestre.

- Muito. Shion ainda pode governar por muito tempo, ainda não sei porque me escolheu..

- Mas você é uma boa escolha. Tenho certeza que sairá bem.

- A lindinha disse a mesma coisa. - disse com a atenção voltada para Sheila que conversava com Mabel e o Deba.

- Lindinha?

- A Sheila. - deu um sorriso amarelo. - é... é que... - ficou sem graça.

- A Sheila tem muitos apelidos mesmo. - Julia não fez alarme para não deixa-lo ainda mais sem graça. - como era o Aioria quando criança? - resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Uma peste! - riu. - ele deu trabalho. Nervosinho, impulsivo, tive muito trabalho... - fez cara de cansado.

Julia e ele começaram a rir.

Shaka de longe só observava o grupo, alias observa Juliana. Estava tão concentrado nela que não percebeu a aproximação de Ester. A carioca sentou ao lado dele. Shaka a fitou.

Ester "falou" um oi na linguagem de sinais.

- "Oi." - Shaka respondeu diretamente na mente dela.

- "Também pode conversar assim?"

- "Posso."

- "Por que não senta conosco? Sei que as vezes falamos algumas bobagens, mas a gente se diverte." - sorriu.

- "Estou bem aqui."

Ester franziu o cenho, Mu havia lhe dito que Shaka era uma pessoa sem traquejo social algum.

- "Tem certeza?"

O virginiano não disse nada por está com a mente absorvida em fatos passados. Via-se com pouco mais de seis anos, sentado na varanda do monastério, enquanto as outras crianças da sua idade sentadas no pátio brincando. Ele nunca participou de brincadeira alguma. Não lhe era permitido.

- "Tenho." - disse seco.

- "Está bem..."

Shaka a fitou. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que via a "mulher" de Mu de perto. Ela era bonita e pelo que o amigo soltara era inteligente.

- "Sua surdez foi acidente?"

- "Não. Já nasci assim, foi por isso que meus pais não me quiseram..."

- "Como assim?" - havia um pouco de interesse na voz.

- "Eu não era como as outras crianças... então fui adotada por uma família americana. Quando me contaram pensei que eles ficaram com dó..."

- "Se fosse assim era apenas mandar lhe dinheiro todo mês e não leva-la com eles."

- "Penso nisso também. Eles já fizeram e fazem tanto por mim!" - sorriu. - "sei que eles me amam."

- "Como... sabe? Como se identifica isso?"

Ester o fitou curiosa. Ele não era Buda? Deveria saber dessas coisas, sua família deve ter lhe ensinado.

- "Os gestos, as palavras, as preocupações, toda mãe ama seu filho, bom quase toda mãe..."

- "E o que sua mãe adotiva fazia com você?"

- "Bom... "- Ester pensava. - " eu adorava quando ela me pegava no colo, agora que eu estou maior do que ela..." - sorriu. - "deito com a cabeça em seu colo e ela brinca com os meus cabelos. É tão bom."

Shaka pensou em Kajra, a mulher que era responsável por cuidar dele. Ela fazia isso...

- "Uma pessoa pode gostar do filho de outra?"

- "Mu me disse o que liga as pessoas não são laços sanguíneos, mas do coração. Eles são mais fortes e são eternos."

- "Mu sempre sensato." - deu um fino sorriso.

Enquanto isso Mabel olhava curiosa para os dois.

- O que tanto eles olham?

Mu que estava com a atenção voltada para Suellen fitou os dois.

- Estão conversando telepaticamente. - disse simplesmente.

- Conversando o que? - indagou Sheila curiosa.

- Sei lá! - deu nos ombros. - é até milagre Shaka conversar mais que duas frases com os outros. Deixa os dois.

No bate papo sobre família...

- "Mu é muito sensível e gentil." - Ester deu um sorriso.

Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente, parece que não apenas o ariano estava apaixonado. O indiano olhou para o grupo bem na hora que Dohko, que tinha se juntado, brincava com os cabelos de Juliana. O rosto dele endureceu. Ester que o olhou achou esquisito a cara amarrada do cavaleiro. Seu olhar voltou para o lugar onde ele olhava.

- "Será que... " - parou de pensar por medo que o virginiano lesse seus pensamentos, mas pelo olhar frio que ele lançava para Dohko e Juliana era bem capaz dele nem se lembrar que ela estava perto. - " Shaka sente algo pela Ju?

A atenção de todos foi chamada pela chegada de Gabe e Marcela.

Aioria não olhou para Gabe, estava com vergonha do ocorrido da noite anterior, tanto que continuou sentado ao lado de Isabel. Ora alguma a fitou. Gabe por sua vez também ignorou, não querendo se iludir. Sentou afastada dele. Aiolos acompanhava tudo de rabo de olho. Aproveitou que Julia iniciara um bate papo com Dohko, indo se sentar perto de Gabe. Não deixaria o irmão chegar perto dela enquanto não resolvesse a situação.

Marcela sentou perto de Kanon.

- Oi.

- Oi. - disse o cavaleiro um pouco ressabiado.

- Algum problema? - ela notou uma tensão vinda dele.

- Nenhum... - o bem na verdade é que sentia tenso perto da Marcela. O problema não era ela e sim o fato de terem ficado dias atrás. Sentia-se mal perante Suellen. Em outras épocas pouco se importava se suas "ficantes" se conhecessem, mas sentia a situação diferente.

A pernambucana o fitava discretamente. Queria ver a sem vergonhisse do geminiano de perto.

- Su, conte a Marcela sobre o lago. - Kanon levantou e sentou do outro lado de Suellen. - agora vocês podem conversar melhor. - sorriu.

Marcela arqueou a sobrancelha, do mesmo modo que Suellen.

- Então foi no lago... - disse a paulista.

- Fui... - Suellen ainda não tinha entendido a atitude do grego. - e é lindo por sinal.

- Esse povo que não chega! - reclamou o libriano. - assim a comida esfria!

- Pode servir pois já cheguei. - Miro abriu a porta de uma vez.

- Seus bons modos me comovem. - disse o libriano.

- Sei que me ama. Olá garotas... - o olhar pousou em Marcela, que no mesmo instante virou. - e garotos...

O escorpião foi se sentar perto de Julia.

- Oi. - sorriu de maneira simpática.

- Oi. - Julia também sorriu.

Kamus cumprimentou a todos e foi se sentar perto de Isa. Cris e Rodrigo afastaram um pouco para não atrapalhar o casal.

- Acho que vou continuar te incomodando com a minha pesquisa.

- Fique a vontade. - Kamus deu um discreto sorriso. - está disposta a passar algumas horas na biblioteca?

- Quantas forem necessárias. - sorriu de volta.

Ester juntou-se ao grupo novamente.

- Acho que devo ir lá? - indagou Rodrigo olhando de forma discreta para o virginiano.

- Ele não é seu cavaleiro favorito?

- Saga também é, Cris.

- Mas o Shaka é mais. Aproveita que ele gostou de ter um fã.

- Verdade.

O baiano levantou, indo se sentar perto do indiano que não importou. Os dois começaram a conversar.

- Shaka deve está com ego inflado. - disse Miro.

- Ganhou um fã. - Julia fitou os dois.

- Eu sei como ele se sente, afinal todos gostam de mim. - deu um sorriso lavado.

- Seu convencimento me assusta.

- E sua beleza me conquista. - sorriu. - ainda bem que o Mask não está escutando.

- Por quê? - estranhou.

- Ora.. você... ele... essas coisas.

- Nãooo. É só meu amigo.

- O mundo está cheio de amigos. Conta outra Ju.

- Mas é sério!

- E por que tem um boneco dele e não meu?

Julia ficou calada.

- Xeque mate. - deu um grande sorriso. - pode abri o jogo, quem sabe posso te dar uns conselhos.

- Infelizmente não pode me ajudar. - disse desanimada.

- Por quê? - estranhou.

- Não adianta conselhos quando a outra parte te trata como se você não fosse nada.

- Mas eu não vi o Mask te tratando assim.

- Não é ele...

Miro arqueou a sobrancelha. Se sua memória não estiver falhando, lembrava-se que ela mencionara que tinha bonecos do Mask e do...

- "Bingo!" - deu um sorriso do gato de botas. - sabe Julia, - fez cara de pensador. - as vezes precisamos que nosso lado vingativo aflore. Sabe que um escorpiano pode ser bem frio as vezes...

Julia piscou sem entender e nem teve tempo pois Mask com todo seu bom humor chegou, aproximando dela.

- Desencosta dela. - disse praticamente empurrando Miro, sentando ao lado de Julia. - ela não é para seu bico.

Tanto Miro quanto Julia o fitaram surpresos.

- Quem decide isso é ela, não você.

- Ela está na minha responsabilidade. - passou o braço pelo pescoço da paulista. - vaza.

- Nãoo. - Julia segurou o braço do grego. - Miro é meu amigo.

- Amigo o inferno está cheio Ju. - disse o italiano. - Não conhece essa peça.

Os três começaram a bater boca.

- Esses dois... - murmurou Aiolos. - ainda vai sair no tapa.

- É sempre assim? - indagou Mabel.

- Sim. - disse Deba desanimado.

- Isso quando não junta o Afrodite. - disse Mu.

- Deve ser a disputa pelo ego mais inflado. - Gabe ouvia a conversa.

Aioria estava com a cara amarrada, Sheila ao seu lado segurava-se para não pular nele, mas antes de destruir o inimigo precisava de informações valiosas. Munida do seu melhor sorriso voltou-se para o grego.

- Shion deve está se sentido seguro por ter escolhido seu irmão.

- Shion está, mas o Aiolos...

- Ele não está? - fingiu estar espantada e Aioria com os pensamentos em Gabe sequer percebeu a pergunta tendenciosa.

- Aiolos está inseguro. Alias a vida toda foi assim. Em certos aspectos. Na minha criação sempre foi firme e seguro de si, mas com relação a assumir as rédeas do santuário... ele é muito novo.

- Acha 26 novo?

- Quando não se tem experiência em guerra sim. - a fitou pela primeira vez.

- Hum... mas ele salvou Atena e a protegeu tantas vezes.

- É o que eu digo, mas aquele cabeça dura não me escuta.

- E com relação as mulheres? - custava nada perguntar.

- Aquilo é pior que o Miro. Pega a primeira que passar na frente.

- Ele é galinha? - Sheila o fitou surpresa.

- Galinha é pouco... - deu um sorriso duvidoso.

- Mas ele nunca teve um namoro assim mais sério...

- Deixe eu ver... - coçou o queixo. - teve a Elena... mas não conta...

- Por que?

- Ela prometeu mundos e fundos para ele e depois deu um pé na bunda dele.

- Como assim? - essa informação era valiosa.

- Bom aconteceu... - Aioria parou de falar. O olhar estreitou ao ver Deba apertando de forma carinhosa as bochechas de Gabe.

- Aconteceu o que Aioria?

- Nada. - disse seco. - não aconteceu nada.

Sheila por pouco não o matou.

Isa e Kamus conversavam sobre a arte francesa. Miro que batia boca com Mask por causa de Julia, ao ver o amigo deu um sorriso de canto de boca, pediu licença a Julia e foi se sentar perto do amigo francês.

- Espero que eu não esteja atrapalhando. - sentou bem entre Isa e Kamus.

- Não está Miro. - disse Isa segurando o riso.

- O que você quer? - indagou Kamus.

- Nada... só quero conversar não posso? Ah Isa...- fitou a brasileira. - o Aiolos estava comentando comigo...

Só mencionar o nome do sagitariano fez com que Kamus arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- ... sobre sua pesquisa. Não sei se sabe, mas tem alguns livros que são de uso exclusivo de Atena e do grande mestre. Como Aiolos é aspirante ele tem acesso a eles e ele me disse que tem um que conta sobre os gregos em Marselha. Sabe aquelas coisas nunca contadas em livro? Ou livros raríssimos, tipo no Vaticano?

- Sei. - os olhos brilharam ao escutar sobre livros raros.

- Pois então. Aiolos achou algumas coisas sobre Marselha. - o que era meia verdade. Aiolos tinha comentado sobre isso, mas muito superficialmente...

- Eu preciso saber disso. - Isa estava quase levantando.

- Calma. - Miro a segurou. - deixe para falar quando estiverem mais sozinhos. Se alguém aqui descobre que teve acessos a esses livros proibidos Shion mata você e ele.

- Ah...

Miro não estava vendo, mas sentia o olhar gélido de Kamus sobre ele.

- Depois peça a ele.

Isa tentava se conter, livros raros? Sobre sua tese? Era demais para uma geminiana, a curiosidade era muita.

- Não vou aguentar Miro. - levantou e o escorpião não impediu, era o que ele queria.

Isa sentou ao lado de Aiolos e com quem não quer nada, puxou assunto. O rosto de Kamus estava uma pedra de gelo.

- O que foi Kamus? - indagou com a cara mais lavada possível.

- Suas mentiras.

- Não é mentira. - disse sério. - Eu não te falei que o Aiolos estava interessado? Então, arrumou algo que pudesse chamar a atenção dela. E pelo jeito da Isa... sabe como os geminianos são quando encontram alguém que goste das mesmas coisas...

Se a expressão do aquariano poderia endurecer mais, endureceu. Ainda mais quando viu Aiolos conversando de forma animada com ela.

- Deba sempre tem palavras certas em momentos como esses... _perdeu playboy_.

- Se não quer morrer sai daqui agora. - a voz saiu gélida.

- Fui.

Não demorou muito para Saga e Shura chegarem. O espanhol cumprimentou de forma polida, mas não deixou de notar que Julia simplesmente nem o fitou e pior conversava animadamente com Mask.

- "E eu com isso." - pensou indo se sentar perto de Shaka.

Saga correu os olhos pela sala, Cris fingiu que não tinha o visto continuando a conversar com Mabel e Deba. Ele ignorou sentando perto do indiano. Que por sua vez conversava com Rodrigo.

- Tudo pode ser sanado se levarem as quatro verdades a sério. - disse Shaka.

- Olhando por esse lado tem toda razão. - disse Rodrigo. - a Juliana ja tinha me falado sobre isso.

- Ela? - Shaka mostrou-se interessado.

- Sim. No avião. Ela, a Cris e eu viemos conversando sobre isso.

Saga que até então não prestava muita atenção, fitou o baiano.

- São muito amigos? - o indiano nem entendeu a própria pergunta.

- Sim. De todos, eu conheço a Cris a mais tempo. Foi até ela que me apresentou para os demais. Mais de cinco anos que somos amigos.

Saga não gostou disso.

Em outra roda...

- Cadê a Paula e a Helu? - Marcela olhou as horas.

- Devem está chegando... - Su ainda não entendia o afastamento de Kanon.

- Daqui a pouco elas chegam. - Jules ajeitava a toalha de mesa na sala de jantar.

Duas batidas na porta.

- Não falei. - Jules foi até a porta, abrindo-a. - falávamos de vocês agora.

- Espero que bem. - Paula entrou.

- Mas se for mal mão tem importância desde que falem. - Helu entrou logo em seguida.

O que se seguiu logo após a entrada de Helu, foi um silêncio total por parte dos cavaleiros. Todos ficaram em silêncio, encarando-a.

- O clima pesou. - disse Paula baixinho a Helu.

- O que eu fiz?

- Fracassado. - Jules respondeu ainda mais baixo.

- Ah...

- Senta aqui Helu. - gesticulou Marcela, diante do silencio.

Ela e Paula sentaram perto da paulista. O silencio continuou tanto por parte dos cavaleiros tanto pelas meninas que ficaram sem saber o que fazer. Dohko a encarava seriamente.

- Vou terminar de por a mesa. - disse saindo.

- Eu te ajudo. - Jules foi atrás.

Na cozinha...

- O que foi Hian? - indagou mas já sabendo o motivo.

- Diz o que diz depois vem com a cara lavada.

- Ela falou aquilo foi para o Mask. Sabe que os dois...

- Mas que serviu para todo mundo. Principalmente para o seu conterrâneo. Deba se sente assim por não ter mais cosmo.

-Ela vai pedir desculpa. - disse, mas sabia que Helu não pediria. - vou falar com ela.

- Está certo que nós vivemos as turras uns com os outros, mas pisou no calo de um mexeu com todo mundo.

Jules franziu a testa. Eles deviam está com muita raiva da amiga.

- Eu vou falar com ela...

- Bom mesmo. - o rosto estava sério.

- Agora melhora essa cara, prefiro você sorrindo.

Dohko sorriu.

- Só você mesmo. - acariciou o rosto dela. - vamos servir?

- E Shion?

- Está atrasado.

Na sala as conversas retomaram, bem quase todas, pois nenhum cavaleiro puxou assunto com Helu. Mask sequer a olhou continuando a prosa com Julia.

- O almoço está pronto. - disse Dohko.

- Até que enfim. - Miro levantou. - estou com fome.

- Mas antes... - o chinês cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - ou me falam sobre a "casa de libra" ou ninguém come.

- Como assim Dohko? - indagou Kanon. - surtou?

- Tem algum segredo relacionado a minha casa e eu quero saber.

As meninas olharam entre si. Jules o fitou de rabo de olho.

- E aí quem vai falar?

Pelo tom de voz do libriano perceberam que ele falava sério.

- Você nos jogou na fogueira, agora fala. - disse Helu a Cris.

- Eu? - a mineira gaguejou.

- " O que aconteceu na casa de libra fica na casa de libra" Lembra que falou na hora do jantar?

Todos os olhares dirigiram para ela.

- Fale Cris. - Dohko deu um sorriso simpático, alias cínico.

- Bom... o Shiryu tirou o Hyoga do esquife de gelo. E o cisne estava entre a vida e a morte. Então Shun usou seu cosmo para aquecê-lo.

- E onde entra minha casa?

- Foi na casa de libra. - disse depressa.

As meninas e Rodrigo apenas trocaram olhares.

- Sinto que não é só isso. - disse Dohko. - continue.

- O Saga me disse que aconteceu o seguinte: Hyoga ficou deitado no chão e o Shun impôs as mãos sobre a cabeça do cisne, só que...

- Vamos continue.

- No anime... a cena não foi bem essa... - Dohko ficaria puto, assim como Kamus, já que seu discípulo ganhara uma fama duvidosa. - o Shun no anime digamos...tem um ar... mais afeminado...

- O Shun? - indagou Deba. - só se for no anime, porque na vida real consegue ser pior que certas pessoas. - apontou para Miro e Aiolos.

- Fizeram o Shun de gay?

- Sim Aioria.

Ele desatou a rir.

- Ele deve ter ficado muito puto! Shun gay...

- Ele não é? - Paula ficou surpresa.

- Não. - respondeu Aiolos. – tem toda aquela cara de paz e amor, que não deixa de ser verdade, mas ele pega as mulheres com esse discuro.

- Continue com a história Cristiane. - disse Dohko.

- Pois então... no anime não é declarado, mas o Shun tem certos trejeitos. E a cena que corresponde essa transferência de cosmo, foi ele deitando sobre Hyoga numa posição duvidosa...

Fez se silêncio, pois para bom entendedor meia palavra basta. Em seguida Deba, Miro, Dohko, Aioria, Aiolos, Mu, MM e Kanon começaram a rir.

- Achei que seu discípulo era macho. - disse MM tentando se conter. - Shun e Hyoga se pegando em Libra.

- Não vejo graça. - Kamus estava com a cara fechada.

- Dohko não sabia que sua casa era esse poço de promiscuidade! - Aiolos caiu na gargalhada. - é um motel!

- Respeito com a minha casa! - Dohko limpava as lágrimas. - vou ter uma conversinha com aqueles dois. Minha casa ficou manchada!

- É por isso quando dissemos aquela frase, significa que certas coisas é melhor nem comentar. - disse Marcela.

- O Seiya sabe disso? - indagou Kanon. - ele vai cair matando em cima dos dois! - voltou a rir.

- Kamus a dignidade do seu discípulo acaba de ir para o ralo. - Miro deu um tapinha nas costas dele. - Em qual episodio é isso? - o grego fitou a mineira. - eu preciso ver.

- Se não me engano no 59 e 60.

- Você é fã mesmo, sabe até o episodio. - disse Aiolos também querendo ver a tal cena.

- É obsessão. - disse Saga de maneira fria.

Kanon fitou o irmão com ódio. Cris abaixou o rosto.

- Depois vou acertar as contas com os dois. - disse Dohko, querendo aliviar o clima. - pela explicação pode servir primeiro Cris. - sorriu.

- Vai logo pois estou com fome. - Miro praticamente a empurrou.

- Já estou indo Miro!

Os demais acompanharam a mineira. Kanon levantou indo até o irmão. Apenas passou por ele dando lhe um belo pedala.

- Kanon... - murmurou ferino.

- Mereceu. - disse frio.

Começaram a servir quando, alguém bateu a porta.

- Atende para mim Paula? - Jules servia a bebida.

- Claro.

A brasileira foi até a porta, ficando surpresa ao abri-la.

- Shion...

- Paula... - o ariano esboçou um sorriso para em seguida suprimi-lo.

- Chegou em boa hora. - deu lhe passagem.

- Obrigado.

Os dois trocaram alguns olhares.

Depois de servidos, sentaram pela sala e pela sala de jantar. Mabel, Jules e Ricardo sentaram próximos.

- Está uma delicia. - disse Mabel.

- Dohko sempre cozinhou muito bem. - o prato de Aldebaran estava enorme.

- Me dei bem. - Jules sorriu. - Dohko é muito prendado.

- Será que é prendado em outras coisas? - Bel deu um sorriso malicioso. - Tigrão Diliça. Na hora Deba fechou a cara.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - a olhou friamente.

- Nada... - respondeu sem entender a face fechada dele.

Jules notou que Deba parecia levemente com ciúmes.

- Ele é tão maravilhoso, que até... - aproximou mais dos dois. - silêncio quanto a isso.

Deba e Mabel concordaram.

- Ele me propôs amizade colorida.

- Namoro você quer dizer. - disse o taurino.

- Ele não usou esses termos, mas...

- Parabéns Ju. A única que conseguiu laçar seu dourado.

- Obrigada Bel.

Enquanto a paulista dava detalhes sobre o pedido, Deba ficou pensativo. Jamais imaginou que Dohko fosse ter algo com uma das meninas, ainda mais sobre a ameaça delas irem embora a qualquer momento. Mas se o chinês não se importou com isso, ele também poderia ter "uma amizade colorida". Olhou para Mabel, claro que queria muito mais que uma amizade, contudo isso era impossível. A qualquer momento ela poderia voltar para o mundo "normal."

- "Preciso conversar com ela sobre isso."

Aioria conversava com Sheila, Kanon e Suellen.

- Sério que pintava o cabelo? - indagou Su surpresa.

- Pintava... foi a minha época negra. - disse sem graça.

- Bota negra nisso... - murmurou Kanon. - já perdi as contas de quantas vezes brigou com o Miro por ele não achar a tinta que usava.

- Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso...

- Não sei por que pintava a cor do seu cabelo é linda. - disse Sheila.

- Mas na época... queria me distanciar ao máximo da figura de Aiolos.

O leonino desviou o olhar pousando em Gabe que conversava de forma animada com o sagitariano e Isabel.

- Atena tinha várias estátuas, mas doou parte para o museu de Athenas.

- Eu adoraria ter visto essas estátuas, Aiolos. - disse Isa.

- Agora só no museu.

- Mesmo estando uma parte no museu, é só dá uma olhadinha pelo templo e verá muitas. - disse Gabe.

- Atena fez questão de manter a versão antiga do templo. - Aiolos desviou o olhar para Sheila, ela simplesmente não conversou com ele hora alguma. A insegurança tinha voltado.

Enquanto isso nem notaram o olhar gélido de Kamus para o grego.

- Confessa que está se mordendo de ciúmes. - disse Miro.

- Não estou. - respondeu seco.

- Então por que tanto olha para eles?

- Por nada.

- Conta outra, Sauni. Está gostando da Isa.

- Está equivocado.

- Se eu estiver não vai se importar dela começar a sair com o Aiolos. É capaz dessa conversa terminar num encontro.

- Por que não come calado?

- Porque quero te aborrecer.

- Vai cuidar da Marcela e não enche.

Miro nem se importou com a frase, pois seu objetivo era provocar ciúmes em Kamus.

E por falar nela, estava com o Heluane e Paula.

- Vai falar para Atena agora a tarde? - indagou Paula.

- Sim. Hoje que ele vai ter o troco que merece. - disse Helu.

- Vamos ferrar com esse cara. - completou a paulista.

Shion assim como Shaka fazia a refeição em silêncio apenas escutando o assunto de Dohko e Juliana. De vez em quando lançava um olhar para a paraense.

O assunto entre os dois orientais era sobre a culinária daquela parte do planeta.

- Depois é só temperar. - disse a paulista.

- É fácil mesmo. - disse o libriano. - achei que era bem mais complicado.

- Não é nem um pouco. Você já cozinha muito bem, vai ficar melhor ainda.

- Vivendo sozinho por tanto tempo, aprendemos ao menos cozinhar. - riu.

Shaka comia em silêncio, com os olhos fixos em Juliana. Era claro que o libriano chamou a atenção dela e conhecendo-o, sabia que seria questão de tempo ele partir para uma investida. Ele sempre fazia isso com as servas. O rosto ficou carrancudo, não sabia exatamente o por que, mas não queria que Juliana chegasse perto do chinês.

Mu e Ester num canto palestravam.

- "Quero que me ensine mais."

- "Será que dará tempo? O portal..."

- "Não se preocupe Ester. - pegou na mão dela. - tudo ao seu tempo."

- "Sempre tão otimista."

- "As vezes. - deu um sorriso tímido. - será que pode ir na minha casa, agora a tarde?"

- "Vai me fazer flutuar?"

- "Não... é que eu queria conversar... algo importante."

- "Não pode ser dito aqui?"

- "Não..." - ficou um pouco rubro.

- " Está bem Mu, irei hoje a tarde."

Mu sorriu, torcia para que ela aceitasse seu pedido. Seria por pouco tempo, mas faria de tudo para que valesse muito a pena.

Enquanto isso Rodrigo e Cris dialogavam.

- Do Sísifo? - Cris arregalou os olhos.

- É... estou competindo com um morto...

- Em Temporits deveria ter mudado o par então... - murmurou pensativa.

- Ei, quer me ajudar ou me deixar pior?

- Brincadeira. Mas o que vai fazer?

- Olha para mim. - apontou para si. - não sou nem cavaleiro e nem rico. Nem Atena nem Saori vão prestar atenção em mim.

- Não faça pouco caso de você. Talvez elas precisem de alguém que não seja nem cavaleiro nem rico.

- Será? - indagou não muito convicto.

- Não custa nada tentar.

- Só você mesmo para me animar. - deu um sorriso brincalhão. - esse sotaque gostoso. - apertou as bochechas dela.

- Olha o bullying.

Do outro lado da sala, Saga os fitava friamente. A medida que os minutos passavam, o olhar do geminiano se tornava mais frio. Kanon que por acaso fitou o irmão, notou o olhar dele. Aquele tipo de expressão...

- "Shura." - chamou por cosmo, o cavaleiro mais próximo ao irmão.

- "Sim?"

- "Desvia a atenção do Saga."

- "Por que?" - Shura fitou Saga percebendo o olhar dele, se dando conta do que Kanon referia-se. - vai continuar a pesquisa mais tarde? - indagou a primeira coisa que lembrou.

Saga não ouviu, o olhar continuava estático nos dois brasileiros.

- Saga. - tocou-o.

- Sim? - o fitou com a expressão normal.

- A pesquisa. Vai continuar?

- Sim. Vou continuar agora a tarde.

- Atena deve está muito preocupada.

- Muito. - o olhar voltou para a brasileira. - por que eles têm a mania de ficar tocando um no outro na hora da conversa? - o geminiano pegou justamente quando Cris tocou no braço do baiano.

- Como?

Shura olhou para onde Saga fitava.

- Brasileiros no geral tem a mania de se tocarem quando conversam. Aldebaran é assim, ainda não acostumou?

- Já... - murmurou ainda com o olhar em Cris.

Shura franziu o cenho, desconfiou que Saga estava interessado na brasileira. Desviou a atenção para outro casal que não parava de conversar. O rosto endureceu.

- Por que não usa seu cabelo na cor normal? - indagou Julia, tocando nos fios platinados.

- Para nascer branco? E eu ter que ficar procurando tinta. Assim é muito mais fácil de lidar.

- Achava que seu cabelo era duro por causa do gel... - passava a mão de forma carinhosa. - é macio...

MM ficou vermelho de encabulado, enquanto Shura ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Meu cabelo é bom.

- Estou vendo. Aposto que tem dedo do Afrodite.

- Ele me ajuda as vezes...

- Ele é gay?

- Diz que é bi, mas tenho minhas dúvidas... ele pega muita mulher.

- Sério?

- Sim. E só mulherão. De preferência loiras de olhos azuis.

- Xi... - franziu o cenho. - já vi que não tenho chance...

MM aproximou o rosto do dela.

- Acha que eu dividiria você com ele? Nunca.

Julia ficou calada. Ele estava brincando não estava?

Shion num canto só observava as caras e bocas dos dourados. Já tinha muita experiência de vida, para saber que alguns cavaleiros mostravam interesses nas meninas e aquilo era um problema. Não que fosse proibido se apaixonarem, mas sim pelo fato delas irem embora a qualquer momento. O grande mestre olhou para Paula, era uma pena que a vinda dela, não ter sido daqui alguns anos. Sem a responsabilidade de ser o grande mestre, talvez poderia tentar ter algo com ela.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Fernando ficou um bom tempo no quarto, pensando na vida. Não poderia ficar recluso dentro do templo o tempo todo, uma hora teria que encarar Marin. E como seria? Ela enfiaria a mão na cara dele? Iria ignora-lo? Ou pior, contaria para Aioria e o cavaleiro faria picadinho dele?

Tirando-o de seus devaneios, escutou a serva avisando que o almoço estava pronto. Desceu no intuito de almoçar rápido e voltar para o quarto, porem...

... ao passar pela porta da cozinha deparou-se com a amazona a mesa. Os dois se olharam, para em seguida desviar.

- Oi... - disse timidamente o mineiro.

- Oi... - respondeu sem graça.

- Pode se sentar senhor Fernando, vou mandar servir o almoço. - disse uma das cozinheiras. - o seu também será servido senhorita Marin.

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu sobre eles. Completamente sem jeito, o mineiro puxou uma cadeira sentando-se afastado da amazona.

- Pensei que estivesse ido para Libra. - disse Marin.

- Resolvi ficar. E você?

- Tinha muita coisa para fazer, não daria tempo...

- É o vértice.

- Sim... Tive que tomar algumas providencias... - Marin não conseguia olha-lo.

O almoço foi servido para os dois e fizeram a refeição num profundo silêncio. Fernando já sabia que tinha perdido a guerra. Marin não trocaria o destemido cavaleiro de ouro de leão, por ele. Um simples turista brasileiro... Já estava acostumado a isso. Nada dava certo mesmo, o que diria ter alguma coisa com uma amazona tão forte como ela. Restava apenas torcer para que o vértice não demorasse a abrir.

Assim como Fernando, Marin estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Ficou feliz pelo vértice não ter aberto, ao mesmo tempo com a consciência pesada por causa disso. Aioria não merecia uma traição como aquela.

Os pratos foram recolhidos e a sobremesa servida.

- Marin... - Fernando olhava para a taça repleta de um doce típico do país. - sobre ontem...

- Sim... - não tinha coragem de encara-lo.

- Me desculpe... não tive a intenção... de desrespeita-la... eu sinto muito...

Ela não disse nada, afinal nem sabia o que dizer.

- Foi algo impulsivo... pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver...

- Me considera tanto assim? - o fitou pela primeira vez.

- Sim... - levantou o rosto, mas desviou o olhar quando notou que ela o olhava. - muito... eu gosto de você.

A amazona abaixou o rosto. Era bom ouvir isso, mas justamente esse era o problema. Não poderia dar falsas esperanças para ele. Não era o leonino que amava? Era... respondeu para si não muito convicta.

- Eu não queria perder sua amizade por causa disso. - disse por fim.

- Não precisa se desculpar Marin.

- Mas não é desculpa. - o fitou. - gosto da sua amizade, de verdade. Gostaria que continuássemos amigos.

- Não contou a Aioria o que aconteceu?

- Não... não tive coragem.

- Se ele me bater, será merecido...

- Não será merecido. Seria injusto. Não contei a ele por que... - nem ela sabia o porquê.

Fernando levantou-se de onde estava, caminhando até a amazona. Marin prendeu a respiração diante da aproximação dele.

- Não se preocupe Marin, vou me manter afastado e assim não terá que conta-lo o que aconteceu. Prometo que da minha parte não chegarei mais perto de você.

- Fernando...

- Vou subir. Até logo.

Saiu.

Marin ficou sem palavras, estava muito confusa. O certo não seria ele se afastar? Mas por que não queria? Foi no impulso que foi atrás do mineiro encontrando-o na escada.

- Fernando espera.

O brasileiro parou no meio da escada.

- Sim?

A japonesa ficou em silêncio. Falar o quê? Se nem mesmo ela sabia o que se passava em seu ser.

- Sim Marin?

- Nada... nada não. – sorriu. – até mais.

A amazona partiu. O mineiro esperou ela sumir no corredor para voltar a subir. Daquele dia em diante, Marin voltaria a ser apenas a amazona de Atena.


	19. Chapter 19: Rosas

**Capitulo 19**

**Rosas...**

* * *

_Antes de lerem o capítulo aconselho verem esse vídeo. Prestem a atenção na voz do homem que canta e na sua interpretação. _

_Mais a frente vão entender o porquê do vídeo. Segue o link:_

watch?v=QWvwGs7Ypc4

* * *

O Audi modelo do ano, estacionou na porta do prédio que abrigava o maior escritório da Mitsui fora do Japão. Saori, consultou as horas no seu Rolex, enquanto guardava seu óculos RayBan, dentro da bolsa Loui Vuitton. Respirou fundo entrando. Todos que estavam no hall de entrada davam-lhe um sorriso simpático, assim como a recepcionista que lhe entregou a correspondência do dia. Era uma coisa que prezava fazer, apesar dos olhares tortos dos funcionários. Como a herdeira Mitsui recolhia sua própria correspondência?

Enquanto o elevador subia, dava uma olhada rápida nos vários envelopes. A porta do elevador abriu revelando a rica sala decorada. Mas o que levou a jovem grega abrir o sorriso foi o enorme arranjo feito de Tulipas. Pegou o bilhete. _Com carinho. Julian._

- Poseidon, não perde a chance.

Deu a volta, sentando no seu lugar por direito. Um dos envelopes era da universidade onde fizera o curso de marketing. Era uma carta parabenizando o trabalho entregue dias antes.

- Rodrigo realmente salvou a minha pele. - deu um sorriso, abrindo o computador. Realizou algumas pesquisas e minutos depois, tocou a campainha.

_- Sim senhorita Mitsui?_

- Compre um relógio para mim. Te enviei a foto do modelo. Quero o quanto antes.

- _Sim. Algo mais?_

Saori pensou por alguns instantes.

- Compre a melhor garrafa de champanhe. Também tenho pressa.

- _Sim._

A deusa encostou-se no encosto aveludado da cadeira. Uma coisa que tanto seu lado mortal quando imortal tinham em comum era a pressa. Suas vontades e ordens tinham que ser realizadas imediatamente. Deu um respiro longo e pôs-se a trabalhar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A sobremesa tinha sido servida. Shion num canto saboreava o doce típico da região de Rozan, como adorava aquele doce. Paula acompanhava, vendo a cara de satisfação que Shion fazia a cada colherada.

Levantou de onde estava sentando ao lado dele.

- Esse doce é muito bom. - disse para puxar assunto.

- Divino. - os olhos até brilharam. - é o meu favorito. Logo que Dohko mudou se para o santuário para conseguir a armadura de Libra, fez para mim. Me apaixonei desde então.

- Vou anotar a receita.

- Também gostou?

- Não é só por isso. - o fitou de forma expressiva.

O ariano entendeu na hora o significado daquela frase. Como seria se algum dia, tivesse sua própria casa e Paula fizesse aquela sobremesa?

- Acha que eu conseguiria fazer?

- Creio que sim Paula. Tudo que fizesse com essas mãos não teria como dar errado. - pegou na mão dela.

Ela não esperava aquela atitude dele, ainda mais em público. Dohko que já acompanhava o dialogo deu um grande sorriso.

- "Shion in love... isso será interessante."

Aioria olhava de canto para Gabe. Queria aproximar, mas o irmão não saia da cola dela. Esperou uma brecha e ela veio quando Suellen chamou o sagitariano, iniciando uma conversa entre eles, Deba, Ester e Sheila.

- Oi. - sentou ao lado dela.

- Oi...

- Fiquei surpreso pela barreira não abrir.

- Eu também. - Gabe não o fitava diretamente, prometera para si e para Sheila que ficaria longe dele.

- Sobre ontem...

- Esqueça isso Aioria. É passado. - tentou ser firme, pois por dentro...

- Por que resolveu fazer biologia? - indagou querendo puxar outros assuntos.

Enquanto isso Aiolos olhava de rabo de olho para Sheila. Ela por sua vez não o olhou.

- Quem diria que o vértice não fosse abrir. - tentou puxar assunto com ela.

- Também fiquei surpresa. Bom que podemos ficar mais.

- Também gostei. - deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que todas gostaram.

- Acredito e... - parou de falar ao ver o irmão conversando com Gabe. - com licença Sheila.

A paulista estranhou o súbito levantar. E ficou ainda mais quando o viu sentar ao lado de Gabe, com um olhar glacial para o leonino, fazendo-o sair.

- "Será que Aiolos já sabe o que rolou?"

As conversas continuavam, MM, Kanon, Miro e Juliana jogavam um jogo de cartas e quem perdesse deveria pagar uma prenda. Claro que Shion fechou a cara, pois o santuário não era lugar de jogatina, mas o dono da casa o convencera a deixar. Shaka então? Além de detestar jogo, Juliana fazia par com o italiano.

- Truco! - Kanon deu um grito, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Put %$! - gritou Mask. - Pô Ju! Sacanagem!

- Eu fiz sinal para você!

- Perderam e agora vão ter que pagar. - disse Miro já pensando no melhor castigo para os dois.

- Vai querer o que? - o italiano fechou a cara.

- Posso sugerir? - Kanon trazia um grande sorriso.

- Fique a vontade. - Miro sabia que Kanon tivera uma ótima ideia.

- Mask vai ter que cantar no karaokê.

- Nunca! Prefiro ir para o inferno.

Dohko foi longo ligando o aparelho que tinha na sala, não perderia essa chance por nada.

- Perdeu o jogo Mask. - disse Aioria. - vai ter que cantar.

- Me recuso.

- Trato é trato Mask. - disse Kanon.

- Não sei para que essa frescura. - disse Deba. - sua voz é boa.

- Não canto!

- Ah canta sim! - Miro jogou o microfone nele, sendo quase acertado.

- MIRO!

As meninas acompanhavam a discussão em silêncio. Heluane o fitava.

- " A voz dele deve ser um horror!"

- Canta Giovanni. - pediu Mabel.

- Se não cantar vamos castigar você com coisas piores. - disse Aiolos querendo ver o circo pegar fogo. - posso te dar as tarefas mais difíceis e sabe que eu tenho autoridade para isso.

- Caspita! - berrou o italiano levantando. - eu canto! Mas eu escolho a música!

- Fique a vontade. - Dohko passou o controle para ele.

Foi logo na sessão de músicas italianas, escolhendo uma. A sala fez silêncio. Os dourados já sabiam da voz do canceriano e admitiam, mas apenas entre eles, que o cavaleiro cantava bem. As meninas, aguardavam. Juliana estava com medo, será que ela teria que cantar também?

A parte instrumental da música começou e a expectativa entre os brasileiros só aumentavam.

_Luna tu__  
__Quanti sono i canti che rissuonano__  
__Desideri che attraverso i secoli__  
__Han solcato il cielo per raggiungerti_

As meninas arregalaram os olhos. A voz dele era perfeita. Heluane era a mais espantada.

_Porto per poeti che non scrivono__  
__E che il loro se non spesso perdono__  
__Tu accogli i sospiri di chi spasima__  
__E regali un sogno ad ogni anima__  
__Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami__  
_

- Meu Deus... - murmurou Isabel perplexa. - ele é um tenor...

Mask olhava fixamente para a letra no monitor, depois de certo tempo, nem mais acompanhava, pois aquela música não era muito estranha.

_Che l'amore può nascondere il dolore__  
__Come un fuoco ti può brucciare l'anima*_

Nesse trecho, o tom da voz aumentou, os olhos antes arregalados, ficaram esbugalhados.

No próximo verso, o tom abaixou e no próximo ficou mais forte. A voz dele saia encantadora. Mask tinha se soltado, ele não admitia, mas adorava cantar, trazia lhe boas recordações.

Ao final, os dourados bateram palmas.

- Por que você tem uma voz assim? - indagou Miro. - tinha que ser minha voz.

- Não tenho culpa. - disse de forma presunçosa.

Mask voltou a atenção para as meninas que continuavam caladas.

- Melhorem essas caras parecem que viram assombração! - jogou o microfone no libriano. - Minha voz é assim se não gostaram pouco me importa.

O efeito foi em cascata, primeiro Sheila, Paula, Suellen... bateram palmas. Deixando o canceriano surpreso.

- Sua voz é linda! - disse Julia. - linda.

- Obrigado. - disse encabulado.

- Deveria ser cantor. - disse Gabe. - seria um sucesso.

- Não exagera. - o rosto ficou ligeiramente ruborizado.

Ele desviou o olhar que acabou por parar em Heluane. A brasileira o fitava espantada. Ficaram alguns segundos, até Mask começou a ficar incomodado.

- Solta logo uma das suas pérolas. Sei que está doida para sacanear.

- Sua voz é linda. - disse, nem escutando a frase dele.

O cavaleiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ta de brincadeira não é? - elogio vindo dela, só poderia ser de sacanagem.

- Não... é bonita mesmo...

Franziu o cenho surpreso.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu, ainda não acreditando muito no elogio.

- Sua voz é perfeita. - disse Isa. - é um tenor.

- Sou... - murmurou.

- Ele cantava no coral infantil da igreja. - disse Deba.

MM o fitou ferino.

- Sério? - indagou Julia.

- Não esconda o passado Mask.

- Fique calado Aiolos!

- Você cantava numa igreja? - Juliana o fitou curiosa.

- Sim... - ficou encabulado. - minha mãe frequentava uma paróquia perto de casa, eu fazia parte do coral infantil até ela morrer.

- Não sei porque ficar com vergonha, eu já fui coroinha. - disse Deba. - também cantava no coral infantil.

- Sério? - Mabel estava surpresa.

Helu ouvia aquilo sem entender. Se ele frequentava uma igreja, como foi capaz de matar crianças? Era incoerente!

- Atena tem um tenor... - Isa estava perplexa. - canta mais.

- Foi o suficiente. - disse frio.

- Bom... Mask já cumpriu, falta... - Miro olhou para Juliana.

- Tudo menos cantar. Minha voz é péssima.

- Então... - Kanon ficou pensativo.

- Se ferrou Ju. - disse Helu em tom de brincadeira.

Shion estava prestes a manifestar, quando Dohko o calou com um olhar.

- Falem logo. - a paulista já estava ficando impaciente, se tinha que fazer algo ridículo que fosse de uma vez.

Kanon ainda pensava, quando viu o rosto fechado de Shaka. Por que não coloca-lo numa saia justa?

- Shaka vai escolher.

Todos os olhares foram para o virginiano.

- Eu? - abriu os olhos. - por que eu?

- Porque sim. Escolhe algo para a Ju fazer.

O indiano fitou a brasileira, que apenas deu um longo suspiro resignado. Na certa Shaka aproveitaria para cobrar o beijo. O cavaleiro franziu o cenho. Pensar num "castigo" para ela? Bem que merecia, mas não compartilhava esse tipo de brincadeira, até que... um fino sorriso mostrou na face clara.

- Quando ele sorrir assim... - disse Mu em tom baixo para Marcela ouvir.

- Vem bomba?

- Sim...

Juliana também não gostou do sorriso.

- Fala logo Shaka! - gritou Miro.

- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, depois falo. - disse sério.

- Mas tem que ser agora. - Kanon não gostou.

- Não mandaram eu escolher? Vou pensar em algo e depois falo. Simples assim.

- Já podem parar com isso. - Shion interveio. - Mask guarde essas cartas, jogo é proibido aqui.

- Sim senhor.

Ester que acompanhava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios sentiu um aroma diferente na sala. O cheiro era muito bom, de certo de algum perfume. Na mesma hora Mask começou a espirrar.

- Inferno! Lá vem esse maldito perfume!

Pouco a pouco as meninas também começaram a sentir o cheiro delicioso, que se tornava cada vez mais presente. Houve duas batidas na porta, para em seguida ela abrir.

- Imaginei que estariam almoçando juntos. Boa tarde, meus nobres colegas. - disse e notando as meninas... - então este é grupo que passou pela barreira... - o homem deu um passo a frente e fez uma leve reverencia. - Gustavv Kiergaarg, cavaleiro de ouro de peixes.

As meninas não pararam de olhar para o homem alto de pele alva, sem marca alguma no rosto exceto pela pinta no lado do olho esquerdo, a boca era bem feita e levemente rosada. Os olhos eram azuis esverdeados, os cabelos desciam loiros claros até os ombros num corte moderno. Estava vestido simples, mas totalmente elegante, com um sapatenis,calça jeans e blusa polo. Ele não era do tipo musculoso, mas seu corpo físico era digno de inveja. O Davi de Michelangelo ficava no chinelo diante dele. Para completar o cheiro que exalava dele era inebriante. Não era atoa que adotava o nome de Afrodite, pois era perfeição em pessoa.

- É um enorme prazer conhecê-las. - olhava para todas, mas suas íris pararam em uma delas. Não era o seu biótipo favorito, nem usava roupas chiques, como gostava, mas o sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu deixou-o fascinado.

Giovanni que conhecia bem o amigo, notou o olhar do sueco.

- "Não me diga que o Dite... - fitou o cavaleiro que estava do lado da menina e pelas trocas de olhares entre os dois durante o almoço, supôs que rolava algo. - vai dar merda!"

Dite saiu de sua posição e com um estralar de dedos, fez aparecer uma rosa branca para cada menina, que sequer piscavam.

- Estou vendo que tenho que me apresentar. - parou na frente de Ester. - Gustavv ao seu inteiro dispor. - pegou na mão dela dando lhe um beijo.

Ester o fitava com os olhos estáticos. Está certo que achava Mu lindo, mas Afrodite não ficava atrás. Mu, que estava do lado, fechou o cenho.

- Qual o seu nome?

- _Ester..._ - mal sabia como tinha conseguido digitar.

O sueco olhou do tablet para ela, entendendo o que se passava.

- Tem grande habilidade em fazer leitura labial.

A brasileira ficou ainda mais surpresa. Afrodite tinha elogiado-a?

- _Obrigada... achei que ficaria um pouco receoso comigo..._

- Porque é surda? - sorriu. - o Afrodite de antes com certeza. Mas o que é a surdez diante de um rosto tão perfeito?! Você é minha versão feminina! Para ficar perfeito, qual o seu signo?

- _Câncer._

- Perfeição não existe... - fingiu lamentar. - tinha que ter esse defeito.

- Olha como fala do meu signo! - ralhou MM.

- Tirando o signo, - Dite o ignorou. - está próxima da perfeição. Seriamos o casal mais lindo que já existiu.

Agora sim o rosto de Mu contraiu totalmente e claro que Dite percebeu.

- Pense nisso querida.

Ester abriu a boca para fechar. Afrodite a achou bonita? No restante da sala os cavaleiros permaneciam em silêncio, não achando muita graça no excesso de gentileza do cavaleiro. Alias para muitos ali, era um concorrente, um terrível concorrente.

- E você minha cara?

- Suellen.

- Que nome delicado. - sorriu.

E Suellen sorriu junto, como não sorrir para aqueles dentes alvos. Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por Atena, temos um bebê no santuário. - parou diante de Gabe, que estava prestes a revidar quando ouviu... - que rosto fofo!

- Obrigada. - disse vermelha de vergonha.

- Quantos anos têm?

- Dezenove.

- Está explicado.

Aioria trazia a expressão fria, assim como Shaka, quando viu o sueco pegar na mão de Juliana.

- E essa pequena sakura, quem é?

- Juliana.

- Prazer Juliana.

Observador do jeito que era notou os pés de Paula que usava uma rasteirinha.

- Temos uma bailarina no grupo.

- Olhou para o meu pé... - sorriu. - Ana Paula.

- Qual dança?

- Do ventre.

- Interessante... - Dite deu um sorriso. - quero vê-la dançar.

- "Nunca." - pensou Shion que assustou-se com o próprio pensamento.

Afrodite foi para a próxima e por segundos o olhar ficou parado em Julia.

- Você se parece tanto com a... - murmurou. Ele olhou dela para Giovanni que estava próximo. O canceriano apenas o fitou friamente.

- Como? - indagou a paulista percebendo a troca de olhares.

- Nada querida. Qual o seu nome?

- Julia.

O pisciano franziu o cenho.

- As moiras são sádicas. - pensou alto.

Julia não entendeu, alias nem queria entender, pois estava preocupada em olhar o máximo possível para aquele rosto perfeito. Shura num canto fuzilava o pisciano.

- E a senhorita, como se chama?

- Isabel.

- A menina da tese sobre Marselha.

- Como sabe? - estranhou já que quando chegaram o pisciano não estava no santuário.

- Nada fica escondido para Afrodite de Peixes. Mesmo estando longe dou noticia de tudo! Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Igualmente.

Kamus só observava atentamente...

Enquanto isso Sheila não conseguia desviar o olhar do pisciano. Ele era bonito, mas não era só por isso, o cheiro de rosa que exalava dele era divino.

- E você? - aproximou-se de Sheila e ela sentiu o odor ainda mais forte.

- Não é que você cheira a rosas? - sorriu.

- Anos de convívio. Qual o nome de vossa graça? - disse galante.

- Sheila.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu.

A frase de Sheila deixou o sagitariano com a pulga atrás da orelha. Primeiro chama Dohko de "tigrão diliça", depois fica derretida pelo Dite? Aí tem coisa.

- Então você é a menina que dormiu em Libra. - disse sem receio algum.

- Sim... - Jules ficou vermelha, enquanto Shion fitou o amigo imediatamente.

- Foi por causa da minha dor Afrodite. - disse Dohko de forma séria, primeiro, pois sabia que a mente do pisciano era pornografia pura, segundo pelo olhar gélido que Shion dirigia aos dois. - como sabe disso?

- Sou rádio patrulha. - deu uma piscadinha. - e você? - olhou para Cris.

- Cristiane.

- Prazer.

Afrodite deu um sorriso simpático, a mineira retribuiu. Saga ficou incomodado.

Em seguida o cavaleiro da última casa fitou Mabel. A brasileira o olhava de forma contemplativa, afinal o temível cavaleiro de peixes estava na sua frente. O cavaleiro estralou o dedo fazendo surgir mais uma rosa branca. Sem se importar com os olhares, depositou a rosa nos cabelos de Mabel.

- Uma flor para outra flor.

- Obrigada.

- Seu nome?

- Mabel.

- Mabel... - disse bem devagar. - ao seu inteiro dispor.

Se o rosto de Deba pudesse ficar vermelho, estaria. Subiu nele uma vontade louca de meter a mão na cara do cavaleiro, mas se segurou.

Dite desviou o olhar, dando um sorriso de canto.

- "As coisas serão divertidas." E você? - fitou Marcela.

- Marcela. Não é que você é bonito mesmo?

- São seus olhos. Sou apenas um homem agraciado pelos deuses.

- A modéstia passa longe. - riu.

- Definitivamente modéstia não é um virtude minha.

Miro olhou com ódio para Marcela.

- E você querida?

- Heluane.

- A menina que chamou os cavaleiros de ouro de fracassados.

Helu engoliu a seco. Ate ele? Shion, que nada sabia, olhou para a fluminense imediatamente.

- Reconheço que você é muito corajosa. Admiro isso, pessoas que não tem medo de falar ou agir. Estando no santuário de Atena, com os cavaleiros capazes de matar num piscar de olhos, você dizer isso é um ato de coragem.

- Devo interpretar como ironia?

- Do jeito que achar melhor. - sorriu.

MM deu um sorriso. Depois dessa rápida conversa, ou o pisciano tornaria a vida de Helu um inferno ou um paraíso. Torcia para ser um inferno, coisa que Dite sabia fazer muito bem.

- O bendito fruto entre as mulheres. O fã do Shaka.

- Nada passa despercebido. - brincou o baiano.

- Temos que ter ouvidos atentos. Seu nome?

- Rodrigo.

- Prazer. - apertaram as mãos. - não eram quinze pessoas?

- Fernando ficou no templo. - disse Sheila.

- Ah...

- Acabamos de almoçar Dite, ainda está no fogão.

- Agradeço Hian, mas já vim comido da rua. - deu um sorriso safado.

- Afrodite... - murmurou Shion.

- Brincadeira! - levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - já almocei Dohko. Obrigado. Se não se importarem vou subir, estou cansado.

- Subirei com você. - Shion levantou.

- Tudo bem. - Dite voltou a atenção para as brasileiras. - meninas e apenas as meninas. - frisou. - espero as quatro na minha casa para um chá.

- Será um prazer. - disse Julia.

- Fico no aguardo. - deu um sorriso simpático.

Dite e Shion despediram-se e foi só eles passarem pela porta...

- Puta #$%! - soltou Marcela. - que homem é aquele! Gostoso!

- Marcela! - ralhou Miro visivelmente enciumado.

- É gostoso mesmo! Muito mais que você!

- Ele é bonito mesmo. - disse Isa.

Kamus a fitou na hora.

- Olha eu não gosto de loiros, mas esse eu pegava. Como diz uma amiga minha: "é pegavel." - disse Cris.

- E como é... - murmurou Suellen.

Saga e Kanon tiveram a mesma reação, olhares tortos.

- Ah lá em casa! - exclamou Sheila, para espanto de Aiolos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - indagou. - ele vai à sua casa?

- É uma expressão Aiolos. - disse Rodrigo. - seria o mesmo que ele ter chances com ela.

O grego olhou para Sheila na hora.

- _Realmente ele é muito bonito._

Mu fechou a cara mais uma vez diante do comentário.

- Ele é lindo mesmo. - disse Juliana, fazendo a expressão do virginiano endurecer ainda mais.

- Já sabemos que ele bonito. - disse Rodrigo entediado. - podem parar de falar.

- Beleza tem quer dita! - exclamou Gabe, para desespero de Aioria.

Jules ouvia tudo calada, também achara o pisciano lindo, mas não poderia expressar seus pensamentos, pois Dohko estava do lado e não queria arriscar sua "amizade colorida".

- Agora eu quero provar. - disse Marcela com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Marcela! - berrou o escorpião.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Gustavv seguiram em silêncio até a saída de Libra.

- Como foi a missão? - indagou o antigo cavaleiro de Áries.

- Correu tudo bem. - a voz do pisciano saiu séria. - olhei todos os lugares, não há nada com que se preocupar mestre.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta. - o fitou. - sabe que a segurança do santuário é minha prioridade máxima.

- Não estou duvidando do seu julgamento Gustavv, apenas estou sendo precavido.

- Entendo. Foi um grupo grande dessa vez. - disse voltando o olhar para as escadas.

- Isso me preocupa.

- E a barreira?

- Ela deveria ter aberto hoje, o que não aconteceu. Atena está muito preocupada e eu também.

- Acha que pode causar algum problema?

- Espero que não. Saga e Aiolos estão tentando descobrir uma maneira de manda-los de volta.

- Conte comigo mestre.

- Pode começar a tentar descobrir se algum deles tem cosmo.

Afrodite parou de andar na hora, fitando o ariano.

- Como? - quase engasgou com a pergunta.

- Temos que está preparados para tudo Afrodite, para qualquer hipótese, mesmo que seja que eles são pessoas normais, mas quem me garante que não pode ser um inimigo disfarçado?

- Desculpe mestre... mas acho que está exagerando.

- Shun tinha a alma de Hades e por anos nem suspeitamos. Todo cuidado é pouco.

O pisciano ficou em silêncio, por mais absurdo que fosse a ideia do grupo ser algum inimigo, essa hipótese não poderia ser descartada, afinal a segurança do santuário e de Atena estavam em primeiro plano.

- Farei o que me pede mestre.

- Com discrição.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Enquanto isso, os elogios ao cavaleiro de Peixes continuavam, deixando os dourados ressabiados e Rodrigo entediado.

- Parecem que nunca viram homem... - murmurou.

- Como Afrodite não. - disse Helu. - só tem um exemplar.

- Vou subir. - disse por fim, a conversa agora era apenas em torno do pisciano.

- Vou com você. - Cris levantou. - Dohko você cozinha muito bem. Sinta-se a vontade em me convidar mais vezes.

- E eu? - indagaram ao mesmo tempo Deba e Aiolos.

- Vocês também.

- Obrigado Cris. Volte sempre. - o dono da casa deu um sorriso simpático.

- Eu também já estou indo. - Su levantou.

Os três despediram-se dos outros e partiram. Cris nem olhou para Saga e Kanon percebeu. Rapidamente ele agradeceu o almoço e saiu. Encontrou com os brasileiros na saída de libra.

- Cris!

- Sim?

- Não leve em consideração o que o Saga falou. Ele não está no seu juízo normal.

- Algum dia ele já esteve? - indagou Rodrigo. - foi muito estúpido a forma como ele se dirigiu a ela. Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, mas posso quebrar um dente dele.

Kanon o fitou, não gostara nem um pouco da forma que o baiano se referiu ao irmão, contudo algo passou por sua mente, tanto que deu um fino sorriso. Suellen que o olhava logo notou algo no ar.

- "Ele vai aprontar alguma."

- Saga foi estúpido mesmo.

- Não se preocupe Kanon. - disse a mineira. - vamos? - olhou para Rodrigo e Suellen.

- Podem ir na frente. - Suellen falou.

Cris entendeu o recado, saiu puxando o baiano. Quando estavam a certa distância...

- Pode começar a falar.

- Falar o que Su?

- Que plano essa sua mente doentia está aprontando. - deu dois cutucões na testa do geminiano, claro na ponta dos pés.

- Nada...

- Fala Kanon.

- Eu não tenho plano nenhum. - balançou a cabeça.

- Quem que não te conheça que te compre dragão marinho. - passou o braço pelo braço dele. - vamos para Gêmeos agora. E vai me contar tudo.

- Mas...

Nem teve tempo, Suellen o arrastou.

De volta a sala da sétima casa, Saga despediu e saiu. Não foi para o templo, pois encontraria Rodrigo e Cris pelo caminho, deu meia volta indo para Gêmeos.

Shura também se despediu, lançou um rápido olhar para Julia, contudo ela nem olhou pois conversava com Mask. O italiano notou o clima entre os dois.

Miro olhou no relógio.

- Eu preciso ir. - caminhou até o dono da casa. - valeu pelo almoço. O casal quando quiser pode nos convidar de novo.

Jules ficou vermelha.

- De nada Miro. - Dohko sorriu.

Marcela só esperou cinco minutos.

- Vamos embora. - Marcela cutucou Helu.

- Vamos falar com Atena agora?

- Primeiro vou resolver outra coisa. - Marcela estava desconfiada do Escorpião, pois minutos antes ele não parava de olhar as horas.

Ela também acenou para Paula.

- Dohko e Jules, foi ótimo o almoço, mas preciso ir.

- Tudo bem Máh. - disse Jules.

A paulista arrastou as três para fora.

- Esperem aqui.

Marcela correu até a saída de Libra, olhou para as escadas sem sinal do escorpião. Voltou para junto das amigas.

Me esperem no templo.

- Aonde vai? - indagou Paula.

- Andar. Não demoro.

- Mas...

Heluane não obteve resposta. Marcela correu até o inicio das escadarias que levavam Libra a Virgem, viu logo abaixo o grego.

- "Vai aprontar não é? Seu safado!" - foi atrás tomando o cuidado de não ser vista.

Na sala...

- Isa. - Aiolos a chamou de forma discreta.

- Sim?

- Quer ver os livros agora?

- Claro.

- Gabe venha também. - fitou a jovem.

- Por quê? - estranhou.

- Se não for pedir muito eu gostaria de um desenho. Aioria me mostrou o dele e eu queria um semelhante. - deu um sorriso maroto.

- Tudo bem Aiolos.

- "Onde vão?" - indagou Aioria vendo os três levantarem.

- "No templo."

- "Vou junto."

- "Vai é procurar sua namorada. Agora!"

Os três agradeceram o almoço e saíram. Kamus estava sério, muito sério. Ele apenas esperou alguns minutos para ir atrás dos três.

A carranca de Shaka não tinha diminuído. Excesso de elogios para com o Dohko e depois para Afrodite? E o atrevimento do beijo tinha sido o que? Sem melhorar a expressão, ele despediu, indo para Virgem.

- O que deu no buda loiro? - indagou Sheila a Juliana.

- Não faço ideia. - respondeu sinceramente. - Shaka é uma caixa de surpresa.

- Ele falou alguma sobre o beijo?

- Eu nem perguntei. E se ele me jogar num dos seis mundos?

- Vamos subir, dá para conversar melhor.

- Está certo.

Julia olhou ao redor, praticamente tinha sobrado apenas os casais.

- "Estou sobrando aqui..." Dohko vou indo. - levantou. - obrigada.

- As ordens Ju.

- Vou com você. - disse Mask. - a comida estava boa.

Dohko apenas riu.

No salão do templo, Julia pensava no que faria, até a hora do chá.

- Vamos lá para casa. - o canceriano parou ao lado dela.

- Creio que não é uma boa ideia.

- É sim, pois vai me contar o que aconteceu entre você é o chifrudo.

- Como assim?

- Tem um clima esquisito entre vocês e eu quero saber. Não é um pedido é uma ordem.

- O que?

- Vamos senhorita Franco.

O canceriano praticamente a arrastou.

Mu aproveitou o ensejo, lembrando Ester sobre a conversa séria. A carioca ainda se prontificou em ajudar Jules e Hian com os pratos e panelas, mas a paulista praticamente a expulsou. Não perderia a chance de ficar sozinha com o libriano.

Deba e Mabel seguiram o exemplo, do casal anterior, tratando logo de ir embora.

- O almoço foi um sucesso. - Jules deixou o corpo cair no sofá.

- Graças a sua ajuda. - sentou ao lado dela. - sabe o que me passou pela cabeça?

- O que?

- Parecíamos recém-casados recebendo amigos em casa.

- Que isso Hian... - desconversou apesar de ter pensado a mesma coisa.

- Sério. Como seria se você mudasse para cá?

- É brincadeira não é?

- Não. - disse sério. - me ajuda com as vasilhas? - levantou do sofá.

- Ajudo.

Ficou pensando se realmente o libriano pensou na hipótese.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saori entrou no elevador que ligava a base da montanha ao seu templo. Já tinha alguns anos que mandara construir aquele elevador para facilitar o transito entre seu templo e a cidade. O "atalho" ficava encravado nas rochas atrás do templo. Enquanto subia olhava a pequena caixa preta que trazia nas mãos. Deu um sorriso. Checou o celular, vendo que a garrafa de champanhe tinha sido entregue na residência Solo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rodrigo e Cristiane subiam conversando quando notaram o cavaleiro de Capricórnio atrás.

- Pode ir na frente? - indagou a mineira de forma baixa.

- Por quê?

- Vou trocar algumas palavras. - sorriu. - lembra do que a Julia falou?

- Estou começando a achar que esses cavaleiros são uns idiotas. - torceu a cara. - como ele pôde fazer aquilo com ela?

- Me pergunto o mesmo. Agora vai.

O baiano apertou o passo, enquanto ela diminuiu o dela. Foi questão de segundos para o espanhol alcança-la, mas ele não puxou conversa.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - precisava de uma desculpa.

- Diga.

- Como funciona isso de cortar? É pelo cosmo?

- Sim. Direciono minha força por uma linha reta.

- Ah...

- Por que tem um boneco do Saga? - ainda não tinha engolido a ideia de Julia ter apenas ganhado um boneco dele.

- Sou de Gêmeos.

- Só por isso?

- Não... - desviou a atenção. - Saga sempre foi meu cavaleiro favorito. Tenho muitas coisas dele, certa vez comprei um chaveiro e o usava para por as chaves da minha casa, quando eu perdi... lamentei mais pelo chaveiro do que pelas chaves. Nunca mais consegui achar um chaveiro como aquele...

Shura franziu o cenho. O nível de tietagem chegava a tanto? Não poderia ser só isso, era muita loucura.

- Você gosta dele?

- Gosto...

- Apenas por ser seu cavaleiro favorito?

- Vai além. - e aproveitando a deixa. - sei que parecemos um bando de fãs loucas, mas o que sentimos por vocês, vai além das armaduras.

O espanhol ficou em silêncio pensando nas palavras. Será que então Julia o via com os outros olhos? Mas e com Giovanni?

- Isso é em relação a todas?

- Sim Shura.

Esdras pensou em Julia e quase deu um sorriso, pois ele morreu segundos depois. Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, quando ela soubesse sobre seu passado o odiaria, sem contar que a barreira poderia abri a qualquer momento. Já imaginava a desilusão que Dohko, Mu, Ricardo e Saga passariam. Era visível os sentimentos que eles tinham para com algumas meninas.

- Você quer o bem do Saga, não quer?

- Sim.

- Afaste-se dele.

A frase pegou a mineira de surpresa.

- Por que...?

- Você vai embora e isso vai abalar o psicológico dele. - a fitou. - Saga é meu amigo e sei o quanto ele pode se machucar com isso e eu não quero. Ele já sofreu demais e seu puder evitar mais um sofrimento eu o farei.

- Acha isso mesmo?

- Sim. Não é nada contra você, só quero preserva-lo.

- Entendo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante o caminho de Libra a Gêmeos, Kanon foi forçado a dizer qual era o plano. A medida que Suellen ouvia dava tapas no braço do cavaleiro.

- Para de me bater.

- Não paro pois merece! Ficou doido?

- Vai me dizer que não é um plano bom? - a fitou sorrindo.

- Vai ter é morte nesse santuário!

- Não exagera. - entraram em Gêmeos. - talvez assim o Saga reaja.

- Pode reagir tanto e acabar por arrebentar com o Rodrigo. Nem quero imaginar Saga tendo acesso de ciúmes.

- Pois eu quero. - deu um grande sorriso. - Saga saindo do sério é um espetáculo e tanto!

- _Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco_.

- Um pouco de ciúmes apimenta a relação. - deu uma piscadinha.

Suellen soltou um suspiro desanimado. Kanon era uma criança!

- Senta aí enquanto faço algo para bebermos.

A pernambucana ajeitou-se no sofá, que por sinal era divino tamanha maciez. Fechou um pouco os olhos para abri-los minutos depois ao escutar a porta sendo fechada. Olhou para trás vendo Saga.

- Não sabia que estava aqui. - disse o geminiano.

- Incomodo?

- De maneira alguma. - sentou ao lado dela. - você mantém o Kanon no eixo. Até essa casa anda menos bagunçada.

- Imagino o quanto ele deve ser desleixado.

- Muito.

Saga deixou a cabeça tombar para trás. Suellen o observava discretamente, naquela posição e ainda com os olhos fechados não saberia diferenciar ele de Kanon.

- Você e a Cris são muito amigas? - indagou sem abandonar a posição.

- Sim.

- E ela é muito amiga daquele cara?

- Que cara?

- Rodrigo.

Suellen arqueou a sobrancelha. Saga estava com ciúmes mesmo? "Eu não falei?", a voz de Kanon soou na sua mente. Certamente ele diria aquilo.

- São... eles se conhecem há muito tempo. - disse com cuidado, ao contrário do dragão marinho ela não queria ver Saga saindo do sério. - por quê?

- Por nada.

- No principio até achávamos que eles tinham alguma coisa... - inventou resolvendo dar um voto de confiança ao plano de Kanon, não era de Gêmeos, mas seu lado "maldoso" resolveu aflorar.

E tinha dado certo, pois Saga a fitou na hora.

- Sério?

- Sim...

A expressão dele endureceu fazendo-a engolir a seco. Havia acendido o pavio do barril de pólvora.

- Eram apenas suposições. - tentava amenizar, dando um sorriso amarelo. - são só amigos mesmo. - deu uma risadinha.

Saga continuou em silêncio e a brasileira já se imaginava no meio de uma Explosão Galáctica.

- Ouvir falar que o santuário é muito antigo. - precisava desviar a atenção, se funcionava com Kanon deveria funcionar com ele. - sabe desde quando?

- Por volta de 400 antes de Cristo. - havia dado certo. - começou com a construção do Pathernon...

Saga começou a explicar para uma aliviada brasileira. Deixaria apenas por conta de Kanon atiçar o irmão.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miro descia cantarolando, sem imaginar que Marcela o seguia. O escorpião atravessou a casa de Virgem, ganhando as escadarias que o conduziria a Leão.

- "Aposto que vai encontrar alguma sirigaita!" - Marcela bufava. - "vou castra-lo!"

O grego atravessou Leão, mas ao invés de continuar em linha reta, virou à direita. Marcela teve que apertar o pé, para não perdê-lo de vista. Miro pulou uma pequena mureta que separava o pátio de Leão, da montanha. A brasileira levou um susto ao vê-lo pular e correu até a beirada. Notou que a altura não era muita, para o padrão de um cavaleiro, mas que ele havia sumido.

- Filho d #$%. Ainda vou descobrir o que anda fazendo! "Se for alguma mulher, os dois vão apanhar!"

Só restou a Marcela voltar para trás e embora não pudesse descontar sua raiva no grego, faria com o italiano.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Paula e Helu voltaram para o templo. Esperaria Marcela resolver seu assunto, para conversar com Atena.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite não parou em casa, como havia dito. Passou direto indo para o alojamento das servas. Foi recebido como um deus por elas e como ele adorava aquilo! Distribuiu sorrisos, rosas e beijos castos a todas, mas disse que infelizmente não poderia passar muito tempo com elas, pois assuntos do santuário tinham que ser resolvidos. E assim rumou para o quarto de Marin.

A amazona escrevia alguns relatórios.

- Imaginei que estaria aqui. - disse, depois de bater a prova.

- Entre Gustavv. Como foi a missão?

- Como todas as outras. - sentou no sofá. - chatas.

- E o que devo a honra?

- Dois motivos. Primeiro porque queria vê-la e depois para fazer um convite. Chamei as meninas para um chá na minha casa, as quatro. Espero contar com sua presença e vou avisando que não aceito um não.

- Dificilmente alguém lhe nega alguma coisa.

- Sei do meu poder.

- Só para as meninas?

- Sim. Vou querer um bando de homens na minha casa?

- Muito me estranha essa frase...

- Nenhum faz meu tipo. - passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Sei... como se eu não te conhecesse.

- E eu a você. - sorriu. - está com olheiras profundas, seu cabelo está feio e a pele sem brilho... o que aconteceu Marin? - a voz ficou séria.

- Aconteceu nada. - ajeitou na cadeira. - só estou um pouco cansada por causa da cerimônia.

- Querendo me enganar amazona? Fale.

A japonesa ainda relutou em dizer, mas sabia como o pisciano poderia ser bem persuasivo. Contou sobre Fernando, o beijo no dia anterior, sua relação com Aioria. Afrodite ouvia tudo sem fazer perguntas.

- Me sinto culpada...

- Realmente não é uma atitude que esperava de você.

Marin o fitou.

- Não estou te condenando. Só fazendo uma observação. Falo assim porque te conheço desde que era uma ruivinha de maria chiquinhas.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar desse detalhe.

- O que sente por Aioria?

- Eu o amo.

- E por esse rapaz?

- Não sei ao certo... eu gosto da presença dele...

- Se a lei das amazonas ainda imperasse teríamos duas mortes.

- Não brinca... - fez bico.

- Desculpe querida. É uma situação complicada. - levantou, indo até a janela. - eu ainda não o conheço então não posso tecer comentários, mas acho que deve pesar na balança antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Por mais grosso e mal educado que o Aioria seja, ele ficará nesse santuário para "sempre", com o Fernando não podemos dizer o mesmo, uma hora a barreira vai abrir. - a fitou. - vale a pena trocar um certo por um duvidoso? Não digo que os sentimentos do brasileiro são duvidosos, ele demonstrou que realmente gosta de você, contudo ele pertence a outra realidade. - silenciou pensando em si próprio, será que nem teria tempo de conhecê-la melhor? - pense bastante antes de tomar qualquer decisão e quando tomar deixe bem claro para os dois. Não seria justo engana-los.

- Você tirou um peso do meu coração.

Afrodite caminhou até ela, depositando a mão sobre os fios ruivos. Abaixou o rosto para encara-la de frente.

- Agora... se quiser uma terceira opção, eu não teria problema em dividi-la. - sorriu.

- As vezes tenho duvida se é bi. - sorriu.

- Eu não resisto a um rosto bonito, masculino ou feminino. - segurou o queixo dela. - pense bem. - afastou, dando uma piscada. - te espero as quatro.

- Ok.

Alguns anos atrás como ela poderia imaginar que se tornaria tão amiga de Afrodite? Logo o cavaleiro mais pretensioso, egoísta e arrogante da elite dourada?

- Com certeza o mundo dá voltas...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Paula passou a mão no maço de cigarros, indo para trás do templo. Ainda não tinha dado uma tragada e precisava relaxar. Sentou num banco de mármore que ficava colado a parede do templo. Estava distraída que nem percebeu a aproximação de uma figura vestido de negro.

- Acho que pedi para não fumar aqui.

Ela assustou com a voz.

- Avise quando se aproximar. - levou a mão ao peito.

- Desculpe.

- Posso ao menos terminar? Prometo que não fumo mais.

- Vá em frente. - disse Shion.

Paula acabou logo com o cigarro, pois era constrangedor o olhar de Shion. Ele conseguia intimidar qualquer só com sua presença.

- "Coitado dos filhos dele, vão ter um pai autoritário." - ela o olhou discretamente, enquanto procurava por uma lixeira. - " Se ele casar com uma pessoa "normal" como seria os filhos? Eles teriam essas pintinhas?" Satisfeito? - voltou a sentar.

- Sim. - sentou ao lado dela. - deveria cuidar melhor da sua saúde. - o olhar estava voltado para a estátua.

- Minha mãe diz o mesmo.

- Deveria segui-la então.

- Vou tentar.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Atena ainda está brava por causa da barreira?

- Está. Vocês deveriam ter ido embora.

- Nossa presença é tão ruim assim? - o fitou.

- Não é a presença, é que não pertencem a esse lugar. - a olhou, demorando um pouco a visão nas feições dela.

- Se quiséssemos ficar, não poderíamos?

- Não.

- Injusto. Eu não teria problemas em morar aqui.

- Teria que abdicar da presença de seus familiares. Não poderia vê-los tão cedo. Nos primeiros dias, acharia tudo novo e encantador, mas com o arrastar dos dias sentiria falta deles. Dohko passou por isso. Sei o quanto pode ser difícil.

- Quando Aiolos assumir seu lugar o que vai fazer?

- Provavelmente voltarei para Jamiel. Mu ficará responsável por consertar as armaduras, não teria espaço para mim. Além do mais estou ficando velho, não tenho as mesmas forças de antigamente.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer Jamiel.

- É um lugar lindo.

- Há mais lemurianos?

- Kiki, Mu e eu somos os últimos. Nossa raça tende a acabar.

- Tenho certeza que Kiki terá filhos.

- Espero que sim, embora ache que seria difícil conduzir as responsabilidades de cavaleiro e uma família.

- Mu é um candidato. Embora a barreira seja um empecilho.

- Ele está encantando por aquela menina... - disse com pesar. - vai tornar a separação tão difícil.

- Você é muito pessimista.

- Sou realista. Tenho muitos anos nas costas, Paula, sei como as coisas funcionam.

- E se nós tivéssemos filhos? - o fitou diretamente. - eles herdariam seus genes?

Shion assustou-se com a pergunta. Sequer tinha imaginado isso. Mal acreditava na possibilidade de Paula ficar, ainda mais ter filhos com ela.

- Herdariam... certamente teriam as pintas e poderes telecineticos.

- Seria difícil manter a casa no lugar. - sorriu. - _menino para de levitar isso!_

Shion sorriu ao imaginar a cena. Se eles fossem como Kiki, dariam muito trabalho. O cavaleiro começou a pensar como seria ter uma família. Era um sonho, perdido em meio as suas responsabilidades de grande mestre, mas que as vezes pintava em sua mente. Como seria casado com Paula?

Respirou fundo, precisava banir esses pensamentos. Se desse margem a eles, quando Paula fosse embora...

- Vou torcer para que Kiki dê continuidade a raça.

- Não quer tentar comigo? - indagou para provocar.

O ariano ficou vermelho ao imaginar.

- _Sua estadia pode ter sido apenas o brilho de uma explosão de uma estrela... mas valeu muito a pena ver esse brilho..._ - levantou.

- Quem disse isso?

- Seu discípulo Shion. - parou na frente dele. - eu queria tentar, mas espero que não se torne tarde demais.

Saiu, deixando-o mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rodrigo tomava rumo do quarto, quando encontrou com Saori no corredor.

- Oi.

- Oi. Pode vir comigo?

Ele concordou. Os dois foram para o escritório dela.

- Lembra do trabalho que fez para mim?

- Sim.

- Tirei nota máxima.

- Parabéns Saori.

- Eu não teria conseguindo sem você e em prova da minha gratidão espero que goste disso.

Ela lhe entregou uma caixinha preta. O baiano a pegou com curiosidade e ao abri-la...

- Saori! - arregalou os olhos. - Ficou doida? - tirou da caixinha um relógio Rolex.

- Não gostou?

- Isso é muito caro! Eu não posso aceitar.

- Por quê? Não gostou do modelo?

- Adorei, mas deve ter custado o olho da cara! Não teria condições de comprar nunca.

- Estou te dando de coração. Aceita. - deu um sorriso tímido.

- Agradeço a gentileza, mas não posso aceitar. Se usar isso no Brasil vou virar alvo...

- Alvo? - não entendeu.

- Deixa para lá.

- Rodrigo. - pegou nas mãos deles. - comprei pensando em você, por favor, aceite. – sorriu.

Como dizer não para aquele rosto tão meigo?

- Aceito. Obrigado, mas não faça isso de novo.

- Se eu sentir vontade de eu o farei. - a voz saiu um pouco mais séria, mas não menos meiga. Ele sabia que era Atena quem falava.

* * *

-xxxxx-

**RavenclawWitch **- Miro não vai esquecer o caso "Libra" tão cedo, ele vai torrar muito a paciência do Kamus. Quanto a provocação, Kamus sabe que gosta da Isa, ele apenas ainda se sente um pouco receoso com os sentimentos da Isa para com ele. E Miro vai aproveitar muito desse receio por parte do aquariano. Saga vai pelo menos caminho, alias todos vão pelo mesmo caminho, os únicos um pouco mais sólidos são a Jules e o Dohko. Rodrigo e Fernando vão penar... ( coitados) mas no final tudo dará certo. Mask e Heluane, já é de cara que será o último casal a consolidar, mas quando acontecer será intenso e lindo!

**Suellen **- Su e Kanon vão se unir para juntar a Cristiane e o Saga e nesse ínterim... então você quer cenas de ciumes...? Posso providenciar isso!

* música: Alessandro Safina - Luna


	20. Chapter 20: A Rosa que trouxe o ciúme

**Capitulo 20**

**A Rosa que trouxe o ciúme**

* * *

Isabel, Gabe e Aiolos subiram conversando. Gabe foi até seu quarto pegar seu caderno, enquanto o sagitariano separava os livros para Isa na biblioteca.

- Espero que sejam uteis. - disse colocando três livros de aparência bem antiga.

- Serão... - os olhos de Isa brilhavam só por olhar a capa envelhecida.

Aiolos deixou a brasileira numa das várias mesas de estudo da biblioteca, indo se sentar numa poltrona. Não demorou muito para Gabe aparecer munida de caderno, lápis e borracha.

- Tem certeza que quer um desenho?

- Claro! Não se preocupe eu serei bem mais paciente que Aioria.

Ela riu.

- Que pose?

- Ah... pode ser só do rosto, perfil?

- Como o cliente mandar.

Gabe ajeitou-se numa mesa próxima com Aiolos a sua frente. Observando-o atentamente começou a desenhar.

Nas escadarias...

A expressão de Kamus estava mais fechada que o normal. Deveria colocar Miro dentro de esquife de gelo, para sempre! E Shura também! Estava possesso com o primeiro, por tentar dar um de cupido entre Aiolos e Isabel e com o segundo por causa da teoria sobre a tietagem. Isabel era de Gêmeos e por isso sabia que os nativos desse signo são extremamente voláteis! Era claro que a atenção dela começava a desviar. Sorte pelo menos que não teve a atenção chamada por Afrodite, porque se sim, era uma concorrência acirrada! Apenas passou em casa para pegar os óculos rumando para o templo. Apertou o passo ganhando logo o corredor que dava acesso a biblioteca, ela só poderia está lá.

Não bateu a porta como manda a boa educação, simplesmente a abriu, chamando a atenção de Aiolos e Gabe. Sentiu certo alivio por não vê-la perto do grego.

- Cadê a Isabel?

- No fundo. - disse Aiolos tentando não se mexer.

Kamus não agradeceu, indo direto para os fundos da biblioteca. Isabel estava tão compenetrada na leitura que nem percebeu a presença dele. Kamus parou diante dela.

- Isabel.

Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com o rosto fechado do francês.

- Oi. - notou a expressão carrancuda, mas pensou que fosse por causa do jeito dele. - esse livro é incrível!

O francês puxou uma cadeira.

- Está conseguindo ler? O francês dele é arcaico.

- Na medida do possível...

- Posso?

- Por favor.

Ela passou o livro para ele. Kamus deu uma rápida olhada, passando a traduzir num francês que Isa pudesse entender. A brasileira tentava prestar atenção no conteúdo, mas ter Kamus a frente fazendo biquinho na hora de falar, turvava qualquer raciocínio.

Enquanto isso, Gabe continuava com o desenho, Aiolos esperava a melhor hora para fazer algumas perguntas a paulista.

- Ao contrário de Aioria você é bem paciente. - disse.

- Meu irmão não tem muita. Marin que o diga. - disse para ver a reação dela e perceptivo do jeito que era notou o balançar do lápis quando o nome da amazona foi pronunciado.

- Ela me disse. - a voz saiu sem graça.

- Gabe.

- Sim? - o fitou.

- Kamus e Isa não podem nos ouvir, então me diga o que sente pelo meu irmão?

Gabrielle corou na hora, a ponto de parar de desenhar.

- Eu? Na-da.

- Ele me contou dos beijos.

Ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Aioria agiu errado com você e com Marin. Não é uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro.

- Ele se desculpou...

- Não desculpou. - disse sério. - o conheço muito bem. - levantou indo até ela. - é jovem Gabe, não perca seu tempo com ele, não seria justo com você. É uma boa menina, merece um cara melhor que meu irmão.

Gabe assustou-se com a maneira de Aiolos referir-se ao irmão.

- Está enganado Aiolos...

- Você gosta dele não é?

- Sim... - nem ousou fita-lo.

- Aioria é um grande idiota. O que aconteceu em Leão ou no jardim não vai se repetir. Eu o fiz prometer que não chegaria perto de você. Não merece sofrer por ele.

- Talvez tenha razão...

- É talentosa, nota-se. - fitou o desenho. - tem um mundo todo lá fora, Aioria não merece seu sofrimento e nem suas lágrimas.

- Vou pensar nisso. - tentou sorrir.

- Pense. - voltou para onde estava sentado. - prometo que não mexo mais. - sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante o trajeto de Libra até Câncer, Giovanni tentava conversar sobre outros assuntos com Julia, mas todos caiam no pisciano.

- Chega de falar nele!

- Eu tenho culpa dele ser o máximo? Mal posso esperar pelo chá.

Mask torceu a cara. Chegaram a Câncer e a paulista ficou surpresa com a decoração.

- Sua casa é bonita.

- Obrigado. Agora senta. - disse imperativo.

Ela sentou, enquanto ele permaneceu de pé.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o chifrudo ontem a noite?

- Nada... - desviou o olhar.

- Fala Julia.

A paulista soltou um suspiro desanimado, começando a contar tudo o que aconteceu. Mask ouvia em silêncio com a expressão séria.

- Foi isso.

- Nunca pensei que o Shura fosse tão estúpido.

- Ele deve ter os motivos dele Gio.

- Continua estúpido.

- Eu já esqueci. Nem penso mais nele. Meus olhos serão apenas para o Dite lindo!

Mask rolou os olhos.

- Pelo menos Afrodite deixa claro que é um filh #$&.

- Não fala assim dele não!

- Ganhou uma fã... - fechou a cara. - mudando de assunto, vai me prometer que não vai chegar perto daquele espanhol estúpido.

- Por que tenho que prometer?

- Apenas prometa. - a voz saiu fria.

- Vou pensar...

- Prometa Julia, se não quiser que eu quebre a cara dele, ou melhor, arranque-a.

- Tudo bem...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Aldebaran e Mabel desciam conversando sobre coisas do Brasil. O taurino estava mais aliviado por ela não ter tocado no nome de Afrodite em momento algum.

- Tem sorvete, quer? - indagou abrindo a porta para ela.

- Devia não, mas eu quero.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro serviu a ela e a si, sentando no tapete da sala. O sorvete napolitano foi regado a muitos risos.

- Além de coroinha, é também piadista?

- Tenho um talento nato. - sorriu.

- Falando nisso, que história é essa de coroinha?

- Eu morava perto da igreja de Santa Rita de Cássia, minha mãe era católica. Primeiro eu entrei para o coral e depois fui ser coroinha.

- Que ironia, anos depois você "serve" uma deusa pagã.

- Conheci meu mestre durante uma missa. - a fitou. - eu fiquei com medo, pois eu sentia algo muito forte vindo dele, só dele.

- Qual o nome?

- Sahi de Touro, nasceu no Egito.

- Ele foi atrás de você?

- Foi. Quando o ato acabou, fui para a sacristia e ele foi atrás.

- E aí?

- Me contou sobre Atena e os cavaleiros. - raspava a vasilha em busca dos últimos resquícios de sorvete. - claro que não acreditei, quase chamei o padre para ele. - riu. - então me perguntou se eu sentia algo vindo dele. Disse que sim. Depois disso ele foi outras vezes na minha igreja, até que conversou com a minha mãe.

- E ela?

- Quase chamou a policia. Como diz a Helu: "foi um barraco!" Depois de muita explicação, não sei como a convenceu. E aí vim para cá.

- Sua mãe deve se orgulhar tanto de você!

- Acho que sim... - deu um sorriso tímido. - para quem queria ser padre, cheguei quase a isso.

- Padre?

- É... - passou a mão na cabeça sem graça. - eu achei que tinha vocação.

- Ainda bem que não seguiu, senão como se tornaria o grande Aldebaran de Touro? Saint Seiya sem você perderia a metade da graça.

- Não sou tudo isso...

- É sim.

Sorriu. Aldebaran fitou aquele sorriso, levando a mão até o rosto de Bel acariciando-o.

- Reparou como Jules e Dohko se tratavam durante o almoço? - indagou continuando a acariciar o rosto dela.

- A Jules sempre gostou dele. Para ela está sendo um sonho.

- Se acontecesse com você, também acharia que fosse um sonho? - tocou a rosa branca no cabelo dela.

- Sim... um sonho que eu não queria acordar.

Deba aproximou-se mais dela. Mabel ergueu o rosto, olhando fixamente as íris azuis. O brasileiro inclinou o rosto iniciando um beijo.

- Dohko usou o termo "amizade colorida", mas eu o conheço bem. Ele não quer só amizade, ele quer algo mais profundo e sério, assim como eu... - disse sem afastar o rosto. - você também quer?

Mabel franziu o cenho surpresa. Aldebaran queria ter um relacionamento com ela?

- Está falando sério?

- Sim.

- Mas e a barreira?

- Damos um jeito quando isso acontecer, até lá... - afastou pegando na mão dela. - senhorita Mabel quer ser minha namorada?

A brasileira abriu um grande sorriso.

- Claro que sim! - pulou em cima dele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sheila e Juliana subiam caladas, principalmente a oriental que não parava de pensar qual mico Shaka escolheria para ela.

- Ju.

- Sim?

- Está com o rosto muito pensativo.

- Estou pensando na "prenda" que o Shaka vai escolher para mim.

- Pode preocupar mesmo.

- Por que gosto do ser mais complicado do universo?

- Amor não se escolhe. - a fitou. - posso sugerir algo?

- Claro.

- Vá lá falar com ele.

- Ficou doida? Ele me mata!

- Se não te matou pelo "empregado" nem pelo beijo, mata mais não.

- Está se esquecendo de que estamos falando de Shaka de Virgem. É imprevisível...

- Não custa nada tentar Ju. Veja o meu caso, estou empacada porque Aiolos é inseguro.

- O seu caso não se assemelha ao meu.

- Você não está segura do seu taco.

Juliana parou de andar.

- Acha isso?

- Acho.

- Sheila, eu não sou como a Helu e a Marcela que são extrovertidas... imagina a minha cara quando eu olhar para ele!

- Quem não arrisca não petisca. Agora vá até virgem e agarre o buda loiro.

Ju abriu a boca para fechar.

- Está bem... se ele me matar, peça meu corpo pelo menos. Quero ser levada para São Paulo.

- Pode deixar. - riu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante o trajeto até a primeira casa, Ester ensinava alguns gestos para Mu e como bom aluno que era aprendia depressa. Chegando a Áries as aulas continuaram por um tempo.

_- Por hoje é suficiente._

- Será que algum dia vou poder conversar com você assim?

_- Seria ótimo. O que queria falar de tão sério comigo?_

Mu ficou em silêncio, ponderando se falava ou não.

- Você gostou do Afrodite?

_- Gostei_. - disse simplesmente. - _pensei que ele fosse me tratar diferente, mas foi muito gentil._

- Ah... - abaixou o rosto fechando a cara.

_- O que foi Mu?_ - Ester levantou de leve o rosto dele.

- Nada...

_- O que queria conversar?_

- Nada... acho que você deveria ir para o chá. Afrodite não gosta de atrasos, ainda mais que é o par ideal dele.

Ester arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender até que...

_- Está com ciúmes do Afrodite? _

- Ciúmes?! - ficou vermelho. - imagina!

_- Eu sei que os arianos são ciumentos, só não pensei que você enquadraria nesse aspecto._

- Não sinto ciúmes. De nada nem de ninguém. - disse seco.

Ester aproximou mais do sofá e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, fazendo-o a olhar fixamente.

- "Você ainda não percebeu?" - Ester falou mentalmente.

- "O que?"

- "Que eu gosto é de você?"

Mu ficou surpreso.

- "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Afrodite é bonito sim, mas você é mais." - deu um sorriso sapeca.

- "Está falando a verdade?"

- "Por que eu mentiria?"

O ariano sorriu.

- "Agora diz, o que queria conversar comigo?"

- "É... pode parecer um pouco cedo e... até precipitado..." - abaixou o rosto levemente corado. - "mas..."

- "Mas?"

- "Nós... poderíamos ter alguma coisa..."

- "Alguma coisa? Como assim?" - fez de desentendida só para ver mais um pouco o rosto corado do ariano.

- "Bom... um namoro?" - a palavra saiu bem lentamente, como se tivesse medo da brasileira sair correndo.

Ester sorriu.

- "Você é tão fofo! Tão maravilhoso!" - o abraçou. - "como dizer não?"

- "Então aceita?"

A resposta dela foi beija-lo.

- Acho que isso é um sim. - sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Juliana olhava a porta entalhada, semi aberta. Ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali? Será que era efeito "apaixonada por Virgem" que a fazia ser tão direta? Primeiro o beijo e agora parada diante da porta dele.

- "Como diria a Helu: foda-se!"

Entrou, e olhos ficaram surpresos. Das únicas vezes que esteve em Virgem, na primeira estava num estado de paralisia e no outro era noite, então não pode reparar bem na decoração da casa dele. Era simples e seguia os moldes indianos.

- "Ou está no jardim, ou naquele pedestal."

Nem um lugar nem outro. Ju ouviu bem baixo o som de uma música e guiado por ela, caminhou até os fundos da casa. Shaka estava na cozinha, fazendo algo na pia, estando portando de costas para ela. O som provinha de um pequeno rádio e ao julgar pela sonoridade percebeu que era música indiana.*

- "Shaka gosta de música?"

A brasileira encostou-se ao marco da porta, passando a escutar a música. Shaka absorvido na canção nem percebeu a presença dela, tanto que até realiza alguns passos de dança. Passou alguns minutos. Ju o olhava. O indiano trajava uma calça de moletom e camisa branca. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto por um coque.

A música acabou e ele se virou para desligar ou aumentar o volume quando deu de cara com a brasileira. Ju ficou vermelha na hora.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! Alias como entrou? - os olhos permaneceram fechados.

- A porta estava aberta... - abaixou o rosto.

- O que quer?

- Que música era aquela? - indagou querendo diminuir a possível ira dele.

- Trilha sonora de um filme indiano. O que quer?

- Ele é bom?

- Nunca vi. Não gosto de filme, mas achei a música interessante. O que quer?

- Qual será a prova que vai me impor?

Shaka deu um sorriso e caminhando lentamente parou diante dela. Ju nem se atreveu a erguer o rosto.

- Está com medo?

- Não é isso... mas sei que vai revidar por causa de ontem a noite.

Shaka corou na hora ao se lembrar do beijo e ficou ainda mais quando lembrou do vídeo.

- A-quilo não me afe-tou.- afastou-se.

- Não? - ergueu o rosto.

- Não. - disse seco. - não me afeto por tão pouco.

- Pensei que estivesse ficado com raiva. - suspirou aliviada. - me perdoe por ontem, agi sem pensar.

- Não agiu assim... com o Dohko? Ou agiu?

- Não! "Jules me mata!" Foi só... - ficou sem jeito. - me desculpe. - curvou um pouco o corpo.

- Não transaram?

Ju arregalou os olhos, para depois ficar completamente vermelha.

- Não!

O cavaleiro a fitou de cima abaixo com os olhos abertos. Ela não parecia mentir. Sem saber o porquê sentiu um enorme alivio ao constatar isso.

- Eu ainda vou pensar no que vou fazer, mas não se preocupe não será algo que possa ser além da sua capacidade.

- "Não sei se fico feliz ou não." Obrigada Shaka. Já vou indo...

- Espera. - a voz saiu imperativa.

Ju não se mexeu. "Por que sempre fico sem ação quando ele faz isso? Droga!" Shaka voltou a aproximar ficando bem próximo a ela. Ju aos poucos ergueu o rosto, passando a olhar as íris azuis claras. Inconsciente abaixou o olhar para boca dele. O cavaleiro acompanhou o movimento e também fitou os lábios rosados dela. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de senti-los novamente, o corpo começou a esquentar e uma parte lá embaixo a reagir. Shaka inclinou o rosto tocando levemente a boca de Juliana, os olhos ainda permaneciam abertos, analisando cada reação dela. Ao sentir os lábios do virginiano sobre si, não se conteve aprofundando o contato. Ele aproximou um pouco mais seu corpo ao dela e segurou sua cintura. Aos poucos os olhos foram fechando. Ju poderia não ser nenhuma expert em beijos, mas sabia bem mais que o cavaleiro, que se deixou ser guiado por ela. A essa altura os corpos estavam bem mais próximos.

Shaka sentia um turbilhão de sensações que não conseguia identificar ou mesurar, era estranho ao mesmo tempo prazeroso, já para Ju, estava nas nuvens.

Subitamente Shaka se afastou. O rosto estava vermelho e a respiração ofegante.

- Melhor você ir embora... - tentou tornar a voz mais séria.

Ju nem pensou duas vezes, saindo, apesar do medo, um fino sorriso brotou na face dela. Shaka a beijou por livre e espontânea vontade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Aioria não foi atrás de Marin como Aiolos sugeriu e sim para sua casa. Ao chegar foi logo tirando a camisa, indo direto para o quarto. Abriu a segunda gaveta da cômoda, pegando o desenho que Gabe havia feito. Olhando para os traços sentou na cama.

- O que eu faço...?

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de aconselhar Juliana, Sheila continuou seu trajeto em direção ao Templo. Não foi para o quarto e sim para a biblioteca, como uma serva havia lhe dito onde Aiolos estava.

Deu duas batidas na porta.

- Oi Sheila. - disse Gabe.

- Atrapalho? - notou o lápis e papel.

- Não, ela está quase acabando. - disse o grego.

- Na verdade acabei. Veja.

Aiolos pegou a folha dando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver seu retrato.

- Ficou perfeito. Tem um talento e tanto!

- Obrigada.

- Verdade Gabe. - Sheila examinava o rosto do grego, estava lindo. - ficou muito bonito.

- Obrigada Sheila. - disse sem graça. - faço o que posso.

- Já pensou desenhar o Dite? Ficaria lindo.

Aiolos arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ficaria mesmo. - Gabe pensou na possibilidade.

- Aquele homem maravilhoso imortalizado num papel, acho que nem assim. É muita beleza para ser contida num pedaço de papel.

- Concordo. - disse Aiolos ríspido, levantando de uma vez, dando um tapa na mesa. - meu desenho. - Praticamente arrancou das mãos de Sheila. - obrigado Gabe, gostei muito. Preciso ir, pois tenho assuntos a tratar. Com licença.

O sagitariano saiu pisando duro, deixando as duas surpresas.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? - indagou Sheila.

- Claro, fica babando no Afrodite na frente dele...

- Eu não tenho culpa do Dite ser lindo e ele de ser inseguro!

- Por isso mesmo. - Gabe juntava seus materiais. - o cara já é assim, você ainda fica babando em outro. No mínimo ele pensa que você não está interessada nele e aí a insegurança aumenta.

- Tem paciência com isso não Gabe. - Sheila sentou. - se ele não se mexer procuro outro.

- E posso saber com quem? Que eu sabia não tem ninguém disponível, nem o Mask.

- Afrodite.

- Ele já elegeu sua eleita. Viu como ele fez doce para a Ester?

- Vi... mas isso não vai mudar minha opinião. Aiolos tem que agir!

- Tu que sabe.

- A Isa não veio com vocês?

- Está no fundo com o Kamus.

- Ah...

No fundo...

Enquanto Kamus lia, Isa fazia pequenas anotações.

- Acho que é suficiente. - disse lendo o que tinha escrito. - Aiolos não imagina o quanto me ajudou.

O aquariano a encarou.

- Aiolos?

- Ele tem acesso a esses livros raros...

- Entendo... - a expressão fechou ainda mais.

- Você também tem me ajudado muito Kamus. - pegou na mão dele. - serei eternamente grata.

- Apenas gratidão?

- Sabe que tem muito mais do que isso.

Ele não disse nada, não tendo muita certeza dos sentimentos de Isa.

- Vou continuar a ler.

Isa franziu a testa. O que tinha dado nele?

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rodrigo não parava de agradecer a Saori pelo relógio, na porta do escritório ele disse "obrigado" mais uma vez.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. - a grega estava satisfeita.

Cris que perambulava pelo templo apontou no corredor.

- Cris olha o que eu ganhei!

A mineira aproximou.

- Que lindo. Quem te deu?

- A Saori.

- Muito bonito Atena. - a mineira pegou no braço dele para ver os detalhes. - Rolex?

- Sim. - disse todo orgulhoso. - dá até medo de usar.

- Que isso Rodrigo. Aqui não tem problema.

Atena acompanhava a conversa, ficando ligeiramente incomodada por está de "fora." Não gostou nem como Saori, muito menos como Atena.

- Nota-se que são amigos há bastante tempo.

- Somos. - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, voltando a atenção para o relógio.

- Deu para perceber...

- Bonito mesmo. - Cris olhou para a deusa. - vai ao chá do Dite?

- Não poderei, pois tenho assuntos da empresa.

- Tinha que ter chamado todo mundo e não só as meninas.

- Ele torce para os dois lados, quem sabe... - Cris riu.

- Cristiane... - a voz saiu ameaçadora.

- Brincadeira! Já não está aqui quem falou. Fui!

- Eu também estou de saída. Tchau.

A voz de Saori saiu seca, deixando-o sem entender.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A cozinha de Libra estava tomada por vasilhas para serem lavadas, enxugadas e guardadas, mas Dohko e Jules nem se importavam, acabando-se de tanto rir, ora por culpa do chinês ora por ela.

- Para Dohko. - Jules enxugava as lagrimas. - não aguento mais rir, minha barriga dói.

- A culpa não é minha e sim do Shun e do Hyoga, que denegriram a imagem da minha casa. Como diz o Shion: "a moral e bons costumes."

- Shion tem cara de ser moralista.

- Se é. Desde os treze anos é assim. Responsável, exímio cumpridor de seus deveres. Chegava até ser chato de tão sério que era. Não era atoa que ele e Manigold viviam as turras.

- O Mani?

- Sim. Sage era mestre do Mani e Hakurei dele. Era água e vinho. Rendia boas brigas.

- Posso imaginar. E com relação as mulheres? - aproveitou a deixa para ver se descobria alguma coisa para Paula.

- Mesma coisa. - pegou uma pilha de pratos, levando até o armário. Exceto uma vez.

- Que vez? - indagou curiosa.

- Ele se apaixonou por uma serva, logo após ter se tornado grande mestre.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ela foi embora. Era uma relação complexa. Grande mestre e uma serva? Não na forma preconceituosa, de hierarquia e sim pelas obrigações. Shion teria que reconstruir o santuário. Ele sofreu muito nessa época.

- Ele a amava?

- Muito. E ela também.

- Se eu te contar uma coisa guarda segredo? - disse bem baixo.

- Sim.

- A Paula gosta dele.

- Percebi. - sorriu. - e acho que o Shion se interessou por ela.

- Sério? - aproximou do amado. - acha mesmo?

- Acho, só que tem um problema.

- Qual?

- O Shion de 1743 é o mesmo Shion de 2013*. Mesmo ele passando o cargo para Aiolos, acho que não vai querer se envolver. Ele continua muito responsável. E meio que a história se repete.

- Como assim?

- Liz foi embora. A Paula também vai. Não sei se ele suportaria mais uma perda. Eu sei que mesmo se ele estiver gostando da Paula, vai sufocar isso.

Jules ficou em silêncio. Queria ajudar a amiga, mas o fator: "vértice pode abrir a qualquer momento" era um grande empecilho. Não só para Paula, mas para todas.

- É como eu me sinto Ju. O que eu vou fazer quando você for? O que será do Mu, do Ricardo? Pela primeira vez estamos tendo a chance de ser "normais", mas isso pode ser arrancado a qualquer momento. Até o Mask.

- Até ele? - estranhou.

- A forma como ele se apegou a Julia. Ela lembra muito... - Dohko contou um pouco da vida do canceriano, Jules ouviu perplexa. - tem horas que penso que deveria ter levado as palavras de Shura em consideração, mas...

- Eu entendo. Apesar de irmos embora, para nós será mais fácil, não é? Atena vai tirar nossas memórias e aí vamos esquecê-los, o que tornará a separação mais fácil para nós...

- Sim. - aproximou-se dela abraçando-a. - eu não quero perder você. - apertou ainda mais forte.

- Hian...

Como era bom ouvir aquilo! Jamais imaginou que ouviria aquele tipo de confissão, quanto mais de Dohko!

- Eu também não quero perder você. - apertou-o.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois do almoço Fernando voltou para o quarto. Esperava que aquela conversa colocasse um ponto final na história entre Marin e ele. Voltou a ler o livro, pois não tinha nada para fazer. Pouco tempo depois Rodrigo apareceu.

- Já acabou o almoço?

- Já tem um tempo. - disse o baiano. - agora a tarde as meninas foram convidadas para um chá em Peixes.

- Afrodite chegou?

- Sim.

- E como ele é?

Rodrigo olhou bem para a casa do mineiro.

- Vou prestar atenção em homem?

- Não é disso que estou falando e sim da postura dele.

- Ah... - sentou na cama. - ele é bi, mas joga o maior charme para as meninas. Aparentemente não parecer ser aquele Afrodite "cruel" do anime.

- Bom para as meninas que o idolatram.

- Olha só o que eu ganhei. - mostrou o relógio.

- Rolex? Quem te deu?

- Saori, em agradecimento por ter ajudado com um trabalho.

- Ela deve ter ficado muito grata mesmo, Rolex é caro! Vocês...

- Estou dando um tempo, indo mais devagar... quando for o momento exato eu ataco.

- Boa sorte então e comece a usar uns amuletos.

- Por que?

- Para Sísifo não puxar seu pé a noite. - Fernando começou a rir.

- Engraçadinho...e quanto a você?

- Encontrei com a Marin na hora do almoço, falei para ela que vou me afastar.

- E ela?

- Disse que não queria perder minha amizade.

- Posso palpitar?

- Sim.

- Faça o que ela quer.

- Como assim? - fechou o livro colocando-o numa mesinha.

- Ela não quer sua amizade? Pois então, seja o amigo dela. Você já me disse que Aioria peca em algumas coisas. Fortaleça nas falhas dele.

- Isso é jogo sujo.

- Pense que também vai ajudar a Gabe.

- Eu não quero ser motivo de traição.

- Já começou a ser no momento que a beijou ontem.

O mineiro ficou em silêncio, estava tudo errado.

- Seja apenas um amigo mais dedicado e deixe que o destino cuide do resto. O máximo que pode acontecer é levar um surra do Aioria.

- Aí viro um homem morto. Só dele encostar o dedo em mim, já viro pó.

- Não custar nada tentar Fernando. Pense nisso.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Heluane e Paula esperavam Marcela no quarto. A paulista abriu a porta de uma vez, com o rosto possesso.

- O que foi Máh?

- Vou cortar o bilau daquele Escorpião fora. Juro que faço isso!

- O que ele aprontou?

- De certo se esfregando com alguma sirigaita! - o rosto estava vermelho. - não consegui segui-lo, mas eu descubro, ah se descubro.

Paula e Helu trocaram olhares.

- Você é está com ciúmes? - indagou Paula.

- Ciúmes?! Eu?! Imagina! Sou mais eu! Posso pegar qualquer dourado! Aquele idiota me paga... - murmurou.

- Típica escorpiana. Ciumenta e vingativa. - disse Helu.

- Sou mesmo! Agora vamos ferrar com aquele italiano!

As três rumaram para o primeiro andar, procuraram no escritório, depois receberam a informação que Atena tinha seguido para a sala de reuniões.

As três trocaram olhares confiantes e bateram na porta.

- "Entre." - escutaram a voz da Saori.

- Oi Saori. - disse Helu. - será que podemos conversar?

- Claro. Sentem-se. - indicou três cadeiras, ela estava sentada a mesa de reuniões. - é sobre o vértice?

- Não exatamente. - disse a fluminense. - é um assunto chato... nem queria entrar em detalhes pois achei que íamos embora, mas como ainda estamos aqui...

- O que aconteceu?

Helu contou tudo que ocorreu na casa de Câncer. A expressão de Saori endureceu ao escutar, apesar de não está muito surpresa com o fato.

- Está certo que não sou uma pessoa fácil, mas foi covardia.

- Eu concordo com você Heluane. - disse Atena. - não é o tipo de atitude que espero de algum cavaleiro meu. Se bem que o Giovanni já foi capaz de coisas bem piores... - a fitou. - não estou inocentando-o por causa disso. - disse enfática. - mas em vista do que ele aprendeu a ser... - murmurou baixo, mas Helu, Paula e Marcela ouviram. - vou chama-lo.

Ela elevou seu cosmo, as meninas não perceberam, mas viram o cabelo lilás tremular. Ela aproveitou chamando também Shion.

- Tome. - tirou um anel que usava.- ele está impregnado com o meu cosmo, toda vez que o Giovanni se aproximar a menos de dois metros de você, além de eu sentir, ele vai sentir um ligeiro desconforto. Assim ele manterá distancia de você.

- Isso é bom. - disse, mas ainda achando pouco.

- Mesmo com o desconforto ele se aproximar de você, será punido, mais enfaticamente.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Shion.

- Atena. – fez uma leve reverência.

A deusa contou ao Shion a atitude de Giovanni. A medida que escutava seu rosto ficava vermelho. As três trocaram sorrisos.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois o canceriano chegou. Ao ver Helu, Shion e Atena já imaginava o que poderia ser.

- Mandou me chamar Atena? - fez uma leve reverência.

- Sim.

MM parou perto de Helu, mas sentiu um leve desconforto, recuando.

- Não vou perguntar se você fez ou não, pois sei que fez. Apenas quero escutar da sua boca. Você a machucou?

- Sim. - disse. - eu não tenho porque mentir. Ela me provocou eu revidei.

- Seu fi %#. - disse Helu.

- Pensei que você tinha mudado... - murmurou Atena.

- Mas eu mudei, eu gosto das outras meninas, só não gosto dela, ela ainda me provoca...

- Eu? Você além de tudo ainda me beijou e eu que provoquei?

- Você bem que gostou... - deu um sorriso lavado.

- Vá se ferrar! Foi a força!

- Poderia ter me empurrado, mas não... até senti suas mãos em mim...

Atena arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você o beijou Heluane?

Marcela deu um suspiro...

- "Ponto a favor do italiano." - pensou.

- Foi a força Atena! - exclamou.

- Não importa. - disse a deusa, querendo por um fim. - você errou Giovanni, muito. - o fitou seriamente. - isso é inadmissível em qualquer lugar, ainda mais aqui.

- Sinto muito Atena. - abaixou o rosto.

- Sabe que mau comportamento é punição? – Shion o encarou sério.

- Sei.

- Ficará preso essa noite nas masmorras.

Mask olhou com ódio para Heluane.

- Se até lá o vértice não abrir, não poderá chegar menos de dois metros dela. Eu saberei se chegou perto e seu corpo saberá. Não ouse encostar nela ou em alguma menina.

- Está certo Atena.

- Muito me admira sua atitude, logo você que testemunhou de perto esse tipo de agressão.

O italiano ficou em silêncio, virando o rosto.

- Peça desculpas.

- Prefiro ficar preso.

- Pois vai agora para a prisão! – disse Shion contendo-se para não pular no pescoço do canceriano.

- Eu deveria processa-lo! - gritou Heluane.

- Faça. - a fitou de forma desafiante. - contrate seus advogados que eu contrato os meus.

- Pois é isso que vou fazer!

- Prepare a grana. - e dando um sorriso saiu.

- Vá se ferrar! Sujeito petulante! Quem ele pensa que é? Dono do mundo? Duvido que ele tem dinheiro para pagar um advogado!

- Ele tem Helu... - murmurou Atena. - e muito... - olhou para Shion. - pode cuidar disso?

- Sim Atena. - levantou. - peço desculpas Heluane pelo o que ele fez.

- Tudo bem Shion.

- Com licença.

Saiu.

- Faço das palavras de Shion as minhas.

- Não se preocupe Atena.

- Enquanto permanecer aqui, não tire esse anel e qualquer coisa que acontecer me comunique imediatamente!

A expressão de MM era fria, os punhos estavam cerrados e seria capaz de matar alguém.

- "Vou acabar com a raça daquela mulher e com requintes de crueldade."

Julia que andava pelo templo, o viu. Não quis alertar sua presença para pregar-lhe um peça. Andou cautelosamente ate ele e quando estava próxima...

- Giovanni!

Tudo foi muito rápido, Julia trazia os olhos arregalados, sentindo um pequeno desconforto no pescoço, pois na surpresa, MM agarrou o pescoço da suposta pessoa que mexeu com ele. Mas o que era pior era a expressão do italiano. As íris azuis estavam num azul escuro, quase negro e transmitiam ódio, muito ódio.

- Gio...

A expressão aos poucos foi mudando, o rosto foi ficando mais suave e até a coloração dos olhos voltou ao normal.

- Julia?! - retirou a mão depressa. - você está bem? - ficou preocupado. - me desculpe, eu não sabia que era você. Machucou-se?

- Não... - passou a mão pelo pescoço. - estou bem.

- Certeza? - estava com medo de tê-la machucado. - me perdoe, é por que...

- Estou bem Gio. Sério. Você que não parece nada bem...

- Tudo por culpa daquela estúpida! Eu juro que mato!

- Quem?

- Heluane.

Julia franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu?

Mask ficou calado. Se contasse o que tinha acontecido, certamente Julia se afastaria dele.

- Giovanni...

- Se eu contar... vai se afastar de mim...

- O que você aprontou?

O cavaleiro resolveu contar, tudo. Era preferível ela saber por ele do que por Heluane.

- Como teve coragem?! - indagou indignada.

- Tendo... ela me provocou e eu não me controlei.

- Giovanni afaste-se dela imediatamente.

Os dois assustaram-se com a voz fria de Shion.

- Mestre...

- Saia. - o olhar era impiedoso.

- Mas mestre eu não fiz nada... eu juro.

- Saia, cavaleiro de Câncer.

O italiano olhou de Shion para Julia que olhava seriamente.

- Pode deixar Shion, eu saio. - e voltando a atenção para Gio. - eu pensei que tinha mudado, vejo que me enganei.

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Mask doer e sentir um ódio ainda maior de Heluane.

Julia saiu indo direto para o quarto, Mask foi levado para a prisão.

Atrás de uma pilastra Helu, Paula e Marcela ouviram a conversa.

- Agora sim você revidou a altura. - disse Marcela a Helu. - ficar preso não o atingiria, mas perder a amizade da Julia foi um golpe de mestre.

- Bem feito.

As horas passaram rápido. Em Peixes, Afrodite fazia os últimos retoques na mesa.

- Perfeito. - disse dando um sorriso.

Perto da hora do chá, Dohko acompanhou Jules até Peixes. Mesmo transitando pelas casas, o libriano não se acanhou em segurar a mão da brasileira. A caminhada não durou muito.

- Quando acabar vai lá para casa?

- Vou Dohko.

- Ora se não é o mestre ancião. - Dite surgiu na porta. - que coisa mais romântica, veio trazer a namorada.

O libriano fechou a cara.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Sabe que não ligo para o compromisso de uma mulher.

- Não essa. - ele segurou ainda mais forte a mão de Jules, que fitava os dois sem entender.

- Brincadeira sr. Hohko Hian. Mulher de amigo meu é homem. - abriu o sorriso. - mas eu também gosto de homem... acho que essa frase não se aplica. - o sorriso se tornou maldoso.

Dohko respirou fundo para não voar no pescoço do cavaleiro, mas ameaçou.

- Se eu ficar sabendo de alguma gracinha, eu te mato.

- Tudo bem.

O chinês voltou a atenção para Jules que ouvia tudo sem compreender.

- Se cuida.

- Tá...

Ele não se importou com a presença de Dite, enlaçou Jules pela cintura e a beijou intensamente.

- Te espero.

- Sim... - a brasileira estava com o peito afano.

Dohko ainda lançou um olhar atravessado a Dite antes de sair.

- Muito bem senhora Hohko. - salientou o "senhora". - seja bem vinda a minha humilde residência.

Enquanto isso Mu, Deba e Kanon escoltaram suas "meninas". Não estavam achando nada bom, ainda mais por elas conversarem sobre o chá de forma tão animada. Na parte de cima do santuário, Sheila, Gabe, Cris e Isa também tomavam rumo da última casa. Kamus que as acompanhava seguiu adiante. Suellen e as demais encontraram com Juliana na porta de Peixes, a garota trazia o rosto vermelho.

- Ju? - indagou Mabel. - aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... - sorriu. - estava esperando alguém para entrar, vamos?

- Juízo. - disse Kanon. - Dite vem com aquela conversa mole, mas é uma cobra!

- Acha que eu não queria me deixar levar pela conversa mole dele? - Suellen deu um grande sorriso.

O geminiano fechou a cara.

- Faça como quiser. - deu as costas saindo.

Os demais olharam entre si sem entender.

- _O que deu nele?_

- Acho que o problema é hereditário... - disse Deba apontando para a cabeça.

- Ah...

Paula, Marcela e Helu desceram juntas, a paraense dava detalhes da conversa com Shion.

- Não acredito que fez isso. - disse Helu.

- Fiz, só não agarrei, pois não queria pressiona-lo.

- Paula é uma mulher decidida. - disse Marcela dando um tapinha no ombro da fluminense. - e ela tem que ser rápida, pois corre o risco da pipa do vovô não subir mais.

Caíram na risada.

Julia demorou a descer, as atitudes de Mask tinha decepcionado a.

Chegaram praticamente juntas, sendo recepcionadas pelo pisciano. A sala dele era digna de um palácio tamanho requinte. Os sofás eram brancos, dispostos sobre um tapete persa. No centro uma mesinha de mármore preto, com uma escultura grega. Vários arranjos de rosas faziam a parte natural da decoração. As paredes eram na cor caramelo, o teto de gesso branco.

- Sua casa é linda Dite. - disse Sheila.

- Obrigado querida. Agradeço a presença de todas. - demorou o olhar em uma delas. - como o dia está agradável o chá será servido no meu jardim.

- O jardim das rosas?

- Sim Isabel. Não se preocupem, o veneno que exala delas foi anulado. Venham por favor.

- Ele é perfeito. - disse Gabe.

E Afrodite estava impecável. Usava uma calça de linho bege, uma camisa branca também de linho, sapatos marrons, combinando com o cinto. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais loiros.

Ele as conduziu para o interior da casa, até pararem em frente a uma porta de vidro.

- Bem vindas.

Arregalaram os olhos, pois a visão era encantadora. A área era cercada pelas montanhas que serpenteavam por entre as casas douradas. O jardim ficava num nível bem mais baixo que a casa de peixes, sendo ligado por uma escada, adornada pelos dois lados por rosas vermelhas. Eram aproximadamente trinta degraus. Ao final das escadas, a área seguia por uma planície. Com milhares de rosas, em todas as cores.

- Parece mágica... - murmurou Juliana.

- Você que cuida? - indagou Mabel encantada.

- Sim. - a fitou. - gostou?

- Muito.

- É bom ouvir isso.

As rosas eram separadas por caminhos de pedras que cortavam a planície em todas as direções. Haviam rosas do vermelho sangue, ao bordô, brancas, amarelas, laranjas, azuis, rosas, roxas e negras. No meio, um imponente chafariz.

Quando terminaram de descer viraram a esquerda. A mesa com quinze lugares estava disposta na relva.

- Uau! - exclamou Gabe. - quanta coisa!

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Fitaram a mesa, que simplesmente era um capitulo a parte. A toalha era de seda branca, as porcelanas pareciam sair de algum palácio britânico, tamanho luxo e sofisticação. Havia quatro bules, duas leiteiras, quatro açucareiros e duas jarras de água. Uma chávena, pires e colher de chá para cada convidado, além do prato e talheres para a sobremesa. O cardápio de iguarias estava disposto em pequenas travessas de três andares, onde haviam canapés, macarons, biscoitos, scones, bolos fatiados e míni-sanduíches.

- Vamos queridas sentem-se.

Cada uma posicionou-se numa cadeira.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - pediu Julia.

- A vontade.

Julia sentou a esquerda de Afrodite, que sentaria na ponta.

- Eu vou sentar aqui. - pediu uma das meninas.

- Por favor. - Afrodite puxou a cadeira.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha. - sorriu.

E a disposição da mesa ficou.. Afrodite na ponta, a sua esquerda Julia, Sheila, Gabe, Juliana, Jules, e Isabel na ponta. Na sequencia, Cris, Suellen, Marcela, Paula, Helu, Ester e por último Mabel, ficando a direita do pisciano.

- Meninas. Temos quatro tipos de chá: camomila, chá preto, verde e um de morango. Açúcar, adoçante, mel e leite...

Mabel levantou a mão.

- O que foi? - a fitou.

- Sei que somos apenas convidadas, mas... só tem chá?

- Sim, por que?

- Ah... - murmurou sem graça. - por nada. - abaixou o rosto.

- Por que Mabel?

O tom de voz do cavaleiro, deixou as surpresas. Foi num tom bem másculo. E isso era intrigante no pisciano. Há pouco tempo ele adotara uma postura mais feminina e num segundo depois de um homem viril.

- Eu não gosto muito de chá...

- E gosta do que?

- Com esses biscoitos uma xícara de café cairia bem. - apontou para uns biscoitos confeitados com açúcar refinado.

Gustavv ficou em silêncio.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu bebo o chá...

- Espere um minuto.

Ele saiu.

- Acho que ele ficou com raiva. - a piauiense ficou sem graça. - eu e minha boca grande.

- Que nada Mabel. Se não tivesse chá de morango também pediria outra coisa. - disse Helu.

- Mudando de assunto, notaram essa porcelana? - indagou Marcela. - deve custar uma nota!

- Afrodite é diva. - disse Paula. - ele pode.

_- E esse jardim...é lindo!_

- E olha quantas variedades de rosas. As azuis são lindas! - exclamou Jules.

- Deve dar muito trabalho cuidar de tudo. - Juliana fitava as rosas amarelas. - deixa-las tão vivas!

- Será que todas são venenosas? - indagou Cris.

- De certo que sim. - disse Isa. - se tocarmos em alguma, deve ser morte na certa.

- Igual ao dono. - Suellen olhava as vermelhas. - de uma beleza encantadora e mortal.

Afrodite andava apressado pela casa, como pôde cometer um deslize desse? Providenciaria o café de Mabel imediatamente. Usando a velocidade da luz rumou para a segunda casa. Acabou por encontrar Mu e o dono dela na porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou o brasileiro.

- Sei que tem Starbucks* e quero um pouco.

- Não era um chá?

- É, mas tem alguém que não gosta e pediu café.

- Você atendendo um pedido? - Mu o fitou espantado.

- Sim, estou atendendo um pedido. - disse entediado. - vai me emprestar ou não?

- Vou.

Rapidamente Aldebaran providenciou um pacote para o pisciano.

- Obrigado Ricky. - deu um sorriso.

- Por acaso está tentando agradar alguém? - Mu o fitou desconfiado.

- Eu não preciso agradar, pois já agrado naturalmente, mas sim estou.

- E quem é? - Deba ficou curioso.

- Segredo.

Deba e Mu trocaram olhares. Quem seria? Não tinha nenhuma loira no grupo.

- Mais uma vez obrigado Deba, fico te devendo uma.

- Me arrume um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.

- Quer dizer que o touro também está querendo agradar...

- Sim. - ficou sem graça.

- Arrumo, mas não agora. Fui.

Enquanto isso no jardim...

- _Eu prefiro as amarelas, são tão suaves._ - disse Ester.

- Pois eu amo as vermelhas. - Mabel olhou para Ester. - acho tão romântico, ganhar um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Usando a velocidade da luz, Dite voltou para casa. Rapidamente preparou o café, colocando-o num bule.

- Espero que fique do seu agrado. - colocou o objeto perto da brasileira.

- É café?

- Sim e um dos melhores do mundo.

- Arrumou café por minha causa?

- Você merece. - deu uma piscadinha.

Mabel sorriu, jamais imaginaria que o terrível cavaleiro pudesse ser tão gentil.

Do outro lado da mesa, Isabel arqueou a sobrancelha.

- "É apenas a minha imaginação... muito fértil por sinal, Afrodite não..."

- Por favor, sirvam-se a vontade.

Atacaram as guloseimas, que por sinal estavam uma delicia.

- Seu aparelho de chá é lindo Dite. - disse Suellen.

- Obrigado. Era da minha mãe.

- Devem valer uma fortuna. - Helu examinava uma colher.

- São muitos raros senhorita Coragem. - sorriu e antes que ela dissesse algo... - não estou sendo irônico.

- Assim espero. Pois senão terei que processar você também por danos morais. Já não basta fazer isso com aquele italiano metido.

Afrodite começou a rir.

- Vai processa-lo?

- Sim.

- Pois prepare o dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

- Não sei por quê? Ele deve ser um morto de fome.

- Giovanni? - arqueou a sobrancelha. - Morto de fome?

- Ele não é? - Mabel o fitou.

- Não querida. - sorriu simpático. - se fossemos colocar o santuário numa escala de riqueza, em primeiro lugar Atena. Ela é bilionária e não para de fazer dinheiro. Em segundo lugar o senhor Scanparizzi Romanelli.

- O Gio? - indagou Julia.

- Sim. Ele é dono simplesmente da Europa. - disse como se fosse algo trivial, levando a boca uma xícara de chá. - a mãe já nasceu milionária, Julieta Trivelli Scanparizzi Romanelli e o pai Francesco também. Logo herdou duas fortunas.

- O pai dele ainda vive? - Julia aproveitou a deixa para saber mais sobre o canceriano.

- Sim, mas há anos não se falam. - ficou sério. - problemas familiares. Então senhorita Heluane se for processa-lo pense em contratar os melhores advogados e dê preferência para um tribunal que a família dele não tenha influência. Fica a dica.

- Jamais imaginaria que ele fosse realmente rico. - disse Paula.

- Ele é. Em terceiro lugar, esse humilde servo de Atena. E depois os outros. Se bem que do resto, Kamus tem algumas propriedades em Marselha, o que faria em quarto lugar.

Isa ligou os ouvidos.

- "Propriedades em Marselha?... Minhas próximas férias." Ele tem parentes?

- Apenas uma irmã mais nova e sobrinhos. Ela se chama Claire.

- Pois ele pode ser ricaço, continua o mesmo idiota! – serviu-se de mais uma xícara de chá de morango.

- Uma atração... - Dite conteve o sorriso. - interessante.

- Atração? - Helu quase levantou. - por aquele grosso? Nunca!

- Afrodite. - Julia pegou no braço dele. - por que disse aquilo das Moiras?

O cavaleiro virou-se totalmente para ela, segurando de leve o queixo dela.

- Se seus cabelos fossem mais vermelhos, poderia se dizer que é a Julieta Scanparizzi. Você é uma cópia fiel da mãe dele. Quando bati o olho em você, pensei que estava vendo a senhora Julieta na minha frente.

- Isso explica muita coisa. - disse Jules lembrando de como MM apegou-se a paulista.

Julia ficou calada. Mask enxergava nela sua mãe? Que decepção! Era sinal que ela tinha cara de velha.

- Sua cara não é tão velha assim Julia. - brincou Isabel.

- Claro que não. - disse Dite sorrindo. - tem quantos anos?

- Vinte e seis...

- Faz todo o sentido a aparência. Julieta tinha vinte e sete quando morreu.

- Só? - Gabe ficou assustada. - muito nova.

- Era...foi uma morte prematura... - a voz ficou séria. - prematura e muito cruel...

- O que aconteceu? - Julia queria saber mais. - me conta Dite, por favor.

- Ela morreu quando ele tinha oito anos, era uma alma santa, enquanto o marido... a família de Gio é mafiosa, dos dois lados... - o pisciano ficou em silêncio fitando um ponto qualquer. - uma hora ele te conta.

- O que? Eu quero saber agora.

- Julia, a certas histórias que é melhor não serem contadas. Um dia ele te fala.

Ficou calada. Mask jamais contaria para ela, ainda mais agora depois das palavras de mais cedo. Helu ouvia tudo atentamente. Qual seria o passado dele? Ficou curiosa, para saber o que aconteceu a Julieta.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mask andava lentamente por entre as poças d'água e goteiras provenientes do teto rochoso. Uma das prisões do santuário ficava no subsolo da Arena dourada. Apenas uma porta de ferro separava a longa escada do mundo com sol. Depois de descê-las, ainda andava-se por um longo corredor pouco iluminado e úmido. Mask foi deixado em uma das celas. O cavaleiro andou até o fundo sentando numa pedra. Encostou as costas na parede. Ouvir aquilo de Julia o magoou e a possibilidade dela nunca mais falar com ele, ou ir embora o deixava atordoado. De tristeza o sentimento passou a ser ódio, faria Heluane pagar bem caro.

* * *

_**Observações:**_

_* A fic se passa no inicio de Agosto de 2013._

_* Igreja de Santa Rita de Cássia fica em Campo Grande - MS_

_* Música que o Shaka estava escutando: watch?v=GKyMgyNsRKI_

_Eu escuto algumas músicas indianas e aí achei essa a cara do Shaka. A música é Jogi mahi do filme Bachna Ae Haseeno e o cara que canta ( da roupa preta) é o ator Ranbir Kapoor_

_* Starbucks: é a empresa multinacional com a maior cadeia de cafeterias do mundo, tem sua sede em Seattle,EUA._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest:** Oi, queria um casal, agora já tem três. Dohko e Jules, Deba e Mabel e Mu e Ester estão em um relacionamento sério, já podem atualizar o status no face rsrsrs Quanto ao Kiki, ele só vai aparecer lá pro final.

**Lebam:** Dite chegou e vai provocar várias guerras de mil dias, principalmente com o cavaleiro da escolhida dele. O lugar que Miro foi, ainda será um mistério e as diretas que Paula está dando vão começar a fazer efeito.

**Jules:** Dohko vai ser direto, para ele não tem essa história de ficar enrolando. Ele só não toma uma atitude mais séria, por conta da incerteza do vértice. Dite vai divar muito!

**Rodrigo:** Prepare-se para os presentes caros que ela for lhe dar rsrs. Dohko terá que dar uma mãozinha para o romance de Shion deslanchar. MM cantou num coral de igreja, procede senhor Rodrigo, isso fará parte da moldura da personalidade dele. O Mask não é cem por cento ruim justamente por causa desse lado que ele tem. No decorrer da fic será explicado. Dite corre sérios riscos de receber um golpe atrás do outro.

Shion está caducando achando que temos cosmos... Shura querendo proteger o Saga... ta aí mais uma barreira... E o Dite é bi nessa fic.


End file.
